Heats
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Keith, en devenant un membre des lames de Marmora, a appris beaucoup de chose sur son héritage génétique, dont un détail qui le gêne depuis ses quinze ans : des chaleurs. En étant coincé dans l'espace, sur un vaisseau avec tout un groupe, quelqu'un allait forcément le remarquer... /Klance, PostS4, Lotor prisonnier, versatile Klance, finS8 sur la fin/
1. Chapter 1

Hello~~

Je me décide enfin à relire et fragmenter en chapitre cette histoire qui était sur un seul et unique fichier xD Elle est assez ancienne, et à l'époque, la saison 4 venait tout juste de sortir so... Dans cette histoire beaucoup de chose vont différé de l'histoire original, comme Lance qui n'est pas le cadet de sa famille, mais l'aîné.

Voilà voilà, cette petite mise au point faite, je vous laisse apprécier en sirotant une bonne boisson, ou en grignotant des petites choses~

Bonne lecture ~ ( ' 7')/

* * *

Lance posa les dernières assiettes sur la table. Perdu dans ses pensées, il était peu attentif à ce qu'il faisait. Pidge lui prit la dernière des mains, retirant le morceau de pain de sa bouche pour s'expliquer correctement.

\- Oublis pas, Shiro n'est pas là ce soir : il est en mission.

\- Ah, oui, pardon.

\- On va bientôt manger, Keith n'est toujours pas là ? demanda Allura en posant les plats sur la table avec Hunk et Coran.

\- Il s'est enfermé toute l'après-midi, leur appris l'informaticienne en haussant les épaules. J'ai essayé de frapper à sa porte tout à l'heure mais il a pas répondu.

\- Quand il est comme ça, c'est même pas la peine, soupira la princesse avec un air blasé.

\- On devrait vérifier qu'il n'est pas malade, quand même, lança Hunk, son sous-entendu largement compris des autres.

\- Oui, il faudrait, l'appuya Pidge.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers Lance qui se figea. Il les dévisagea tous tour à tour avant de comprendre. Désarmé, et parfaitement conscient qu'il n'avait que peu de choix, il poussa un énorme soupir en relâchant dramatiquement son corps.

\- Très bien, très bien, j'irais au casse-pipe, comme d'habitude...

\- On y peut rien si, en dehors de Shiro, il n'y a que toi qu'il écoute, rétorqua Hunk avec un petit sourire désolé.

\- Il risque de ne pas sortir. S'il a décidé de rester dans le noir, je peux juste lui apporter de quoi manger.

\- En plus, il refusera de se montrer s'il est malade, approuva Pidge en commençant à servir une portion.

Elle lui donna l'assiette pleine, et reçu un remerciement amer qui la fit pouffer. Lance quitta la salle à manger, traînant les pieds jusqu'à la chambre de son rival. Une fois devant, il toqua à la porte en tirant une tête de six pieds de long. Il n'aimait pas faire le coursier, et encore moins pour ce type. N'avoir aucune réponse l'agaça, alors il décida de prendre la parole.

\- Oh, le mulet, faut manger dans la vie, alors ouvre et prend cette assiette, tu veux ?

Toujours rien. Il se redressa, désormais inquiet. Keith n'aurait pas résisté à répliquer pour lui faire ravaler sa langue, s'il ne répondait pas, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas. La pensée qu'il est déserté discrètement le vaisseau pour rejoindre les lames de marmora le fit tressaillir d'horreur. Il se reprit, ne voulant pas tirer de conclusion hâtive, et entra le code demandé pour ouvrir la porte.

Normalement, il était personnel, mais Shiro, qui les connaissait tous, lui avait confié celui du paladin rouge en cas de problème ; heureusement, par ailleurs. Keith pourrait mourir d'une fièvre horrible que personne ne pourrait l'aider sans que le château n'entre en état d'alerte et ne tente à nouveau de tous les tuer.

La porte s'ouvrit dès que le bon code fut entrée, laissant Lance découvrir la chambre plongée complètement dans le noir. Même les bandes bleues luminescentes étaient éteintes, l'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit. La lumière du couloir lui permit de distinguer le lit sur la gauche, la porte se refermant derrière lui. Pour y voir plus clair, il alluma au moins les néons de la pièce. Si son ami était mal en point, une vive lumière risquait de le gêner, et sûrement d'aggraver le potentiel mal de tête qu'il pouvait avoir.

Plus il s'approchait, et plus il entendait une respiration erratique, la forme sous les draps tremblant de part en part. Il soupira, craignant d'avoir raison sur son état. D'une main, il appuya sur un bouton sur le côté du lit afin de sortir la table de nuit, et posa l'assiette encore fumante dessus.

\- Arrête de faire ton fier quand tu es malade comme ça. T'as de la fièvre ?

Keith ne sorti pas de sa couverture, au contraire, il se resserra à l'intérieur en position fœtal. Seul le sommet de sa tête était visible, et le bruit de ses mains se crispant sur les draps parvint aux oreilles du paladin bleu. Ce dernier, commençant à vraiment s'inquiéter, tenta de tirer les draps pour découvrir le visage de son rival, et ainsi pouvoir prendre sa température de manière approximative avec sa paume.

\- Nan ! Vas-t'en !

Keith l'avait repoussé en se roulant un peu plus sur le ventre. Ce n'était pas ça qui avait fait faire un bon en arrière à Lance, mais sa voix déformée par une émotion qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle possédait une sorte d'insécurité, une fragilité qu'il préférait ne pas entendre de sa part.

\- Hey, buddy, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Vas-t-en !..., répéta Keith, une octave plus haute, sa protestation moins convaincante que celle précédente qui n'était déjà pas parfaite.

\- Nan, tu vas mal, protesta-t-il en tirant les draps pour découvrir la tête. Sort de là, ou t'as fièvre va empirer !

\- Ne me touche pas..., geignit son ami.

Il se figea à nouveau, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il parlait avec un ton aussi étrange. Il semblait à la fois souffrir et se languir. C'était si inhabituel que Lance ne savait pas du tout quoi en penser. L'inquiétude qui l'habitait se renforça, et il se demanda si son ami n'avait pas été victime d'un empoisonnement quelconque. Avec Lotor dans leurs rangs, il était plus que méfiant.

\- Tu as mangé ou bu quelque chose avant que ça n'arrive ? Hey, Keith, répond moi c'est important !

\- Va-t-en... Va...

Keith poussa un profond soupir emplit de tension, et effectua un mouvement de hanche vers l'arrière. Il porta une main à son visage, fermant le poing contre son nez, avant de gémir d'inconfort et de tension. C'est alors que Lance comprit l'état exacte dans lequel il était, et rougit d'un embarra sans non.

\- Ok, ok ! Désolé de t'avoir dérangé pendant que... J'y vais, ok ? Je te laisse ton assiette là.

Il se redressa, mais avant même qu'il ne tourne les talons, Keith l'attrapa par le poignet. Surpris, il se tourna vers lui, le questionnant d'un battement de cils. En se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, son rival sursauta avant de le repousser à nouveau. Il se tendit ensuite en attrapant son oreiller dans son poing.

Lance s'inquiéta de nouveau, trouvant que l'état de son vis-à-vis était trop extrême pour être naturel. Il posa une main sur son front, ignorant le souffle saccadé emplit d'espoir et de tension généré par le contact. La peau était brûlante, et moite, comme si son ami était en feu.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Va-t-en... Avant...

\- Non, non, non, non, non, je vais t'emmener au pod de soin, surtout ! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, Keith ! Et ça me semble grave !

\- Non !

Ne l'écoutant pas, Lance tira la couverture et se battit avec lui pour essayer de le porter. Dès qu'il toucha sous ses cuisses, Keith enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se colla à lui en grognant de plaisir. Le mouvement de son bassin contre ses côtes le fit bondir en arrière, le lâchant par le fait. Il avait sentit son érection contre lui, et pouvait affirmer qu'elle devait être terriblement douloureuse.

Il posa une main sur sa bouche, rouge de gêne, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le paladin rouge resta sur le dos, les yeux fermés et le souffle erratique. Il ne pouvait pas le déplacer, et si les autres le voyait comme ça, la honte serait presque insupportable pour Keith lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui s'était passé.

\- Je peux pas te laisser comme ça... T'as besoin de glace ? D'eau ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Le demi-galra entre ouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles complètement dilatées par la luxure qui fouettait rudement sa chaire, le privant de sa raison. Lance tressaillit, une onde de choc chutant dans son bassin dans une sensation qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement.

\- Touche moi...

Il écarquilla les yeux, à nouveau secoué en entendant la voix vibrante de désir de son ami. Il semblait désespéré, à bout de force. Il trembla en se tendant, le dévisageant gravement. Il avait l'étrange et désagréable sentiment de ne pas le reconnaître.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça... Réfléchit un peu, Keith...

\- Touche moi...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je t'en supplie, aide-moi...

Il réfléchit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, jugeant l'état de son ami ainsi que la situation. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça, mais pas non plus l'écouter. Il aurait l'impression d'abuser de la situation, de profiter de lui. Comment pourrait-il le regarder en face après ça ? Surtout si Keith lui en voulait...

\- Tu ne peux pas le faire tout seul ?

\- Ça ne marche pas... C'est pire...

Quiznak de quiznak !

Keiht se tendit, restant crispé pendant quelques secondes, avant de se relâcher, pantelant. Il avait le regard dans le vague, les yeux vitreux, et les pupilles complètement dilatées. Il semblait à peine conscient.

\- Je peux pas te faire ça, mec...

\- Aide-moi !... Lance...

Le paladin se tourna à nouveau vers lui, et enfouit son visage dans sa veste, le poussant à réfléchir le plus vite possible. Il grogna en abandonnant ses convictions, se décidant a agir.

\- Ah, quiznak, je peux pas te laisser comme ça... Je te jure que si tu m'en veux après, je te rappellerais que ce n'est pas uniquement de ma faute !

Keith ne répondit pas, se laissant repousser sur le dos. Il le regarda monter au dessus de lui, ses main relevant son tee-shirt pour dévoiler son ventre. Un profond soupir passa ses lèvres lorsqu'il effleura sa peau de ses doigts. Lance ne savait du tout ce qu'il faisait, ni qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, mais il espérait que le problème se règle avec le minimum participation. Ce serait moins embarrassant pour eux deux.

Alors qu'il ouvrait nerveusement le pantalon sombre, les cuisses de son rival encadrèrent ses hanches. Il souleva ensuite son bassin pour le presser contre le sien, poussant un geignement vibrant de désir. Surpris, Lance le dévisagea les yeux ronds, raide et gêné.

\- Attend, attend ! Tu veux... "Ça" ?!

Keith soupira en laissant sa tête retombée contre l'oreiller, incapable de répondre ; le besoin d'union le rendait trop faible pour réagir d'une autre façon. Il jeta juste un regard brûlant à son ami dans l'espoir qu'il aille jusqu'au bout. Il vint le toucher sur le ventre, remontant son tee-shirt pour pouvoir atteindre la peau basanée. Le cubain frissonna, sentant sa raison se perdre lentement dans le désire naissant en lui.

Il attrapa une cuisse en passant par le dessus, sa main remontant jusqu'à la jonction de la fesse. Les réactions sous la tension ne l'étonnèrent pas, mais le manque de réponse le figea. La réalisation fouetta sa conscience en le refroidissant brusquement, sa main quittant la cuisse. Il dévisagea son ami, attendant d'accrocher son regard pour prendre la parole.

\- Hey... Je sais que ça va être gênant de répondre à ça mais... T'as déjà fait ça avant ?

\- Quoi ? souffla Keith, perdu, alors qu'il espérait enfin qu'il l'aide.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu es... T'as déjà... ?

Lance ne savait pas comment poser sa question, et lorsque son rival comprit enfin où il voulait en venir, il rougit d'embarras. La fièvre le reprit dans une vague de désir dévastateur, balayant ses pensées d'un revers. Il tira le bassin de son compagnon avec ses jambes pour le coller au sien, mais il se fit repousser. Il croisa le regard grave du paladin bleu.

\- Keith, c'est très important : est-ce que c'est ta première fois ?

\- On s'en fou, je veux..., commença-t-il à protester, mais la main se posant sur sa joue le stoppa, le faisant geindre et frissonner.

\- Est-ce que ce l'est ?

Il ne put que hocher la tête en se frottant contre la paume. Seulement, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait souhaité, Lance se recula, déliant ses chevilles pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Surpris, il se tourna vers lui, attrapant sa veste dans son dos en le suppliant du regard.

\- Je peux pas te faire ça..., souffla son ami. T'as première fois ça doit se faire si tu te sens prêt, avec la personne que tu veux vraiment, voir qui est importante pour toi. Ne gâche pas ça... Pas parce que tu es dans un état pareil...

\- Aide-moi... Me laisse pas... Lance... Lance...

Ce dernier se raidit, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, le corps de son rival l'avait déjà fait secrètement fantasmer plusieurs fois. Pour lui aussi ce serait la première fois qu'il va aussi loin avec quelqu'un, et le faire avec lui ne le dérangeait nullement, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Seulement, il ne voulait pas l'avoir d'une manière aussi basse.

\- Nan, je ne ferais pas ça, Keith... Je veux bien t'aider, ok ? Mais j'irais pas jusque là.

Il le poussa à se tourner vers le mur et s'allongea derrière lui. Le simple fait de le prendre dans ses bras, sentir son parfum, et entendre sa respiration courte par le désir embrouillait son esprit. Il continua d'ouvrir le pantalon pour libérer son ami le plus délicatement possible. Il pouvait deviner que la tension lui faisait mal, et que le moindre frottement devait être douloureux.

Keith poussa un profond soupir d'aise lorsque la pression cessa enfin. Les mains de Lance le touchèrent timidement, mais le contacte suffit à le faire se cambrer en en gémissant bruyamment. Inconscient de ce qu'il faisait, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il appuyait ses fesses contre l'érection naissante de son ami.

Lance se raidit, loin d'être insensible à la friction. Il fit au mieux pour se contrôler, pensant avant tout à son partenaire. Il utilisa ses deux mains, espérant être assez efficace pour en finir rapidement sans perdre la raison. Il refusait les émotions dangereuses qu'il ressentait dans son bassin alors que Keith se frottait contre lui, il se sentait horrible, ayant peur de profiter de la situation.

\- Aller, mon pote..., souffla-t-il parmi les gémissements de l'autre garçon éperdu dans le plaisir. Aller, dépêche-toi... Ngh !

Son souffle commençait à se raccourcir, le corps brûlant de son ami ainsi que ses réactions charmant ses sens malgré lui. Il voyait les mains blanches de son compagnon serrer les draps si fort qu'elles pourraient les déchirer, la sueur apparaissant plus nettement sur tout ce corps devenu faible.

Il le massa plus franchement, touchant différent endroit sur toute la longueur et le gland. L'humidité dû au liquide pré-éjaculatoire facilitait la tâche et évitait le contact sec et rêche pour Keith. Ce dernier appuya plus ses mouvements contre son bassin, bougeant par un pur réflexe instinctif sans se rendre compte de la tension qui montait en flèche chez l'autre garçon.

Lance lutta contre ses émotions, mais il arriva rapidement au point de non retour. Ses propres gestes se raidirent, se faisant plus brusque et emportant le paladin malade à ses limites également. Il entendit son prénom, prononcé avec une voix vibrante de plaisir. Ce fut de trop, et il sentit la vague de jouissance le frapper rudement.

Il bougea lui même les hanches par soubresauts en geignant. Comme il s'est contracté, il serra plus sa poigne sur le sexe de son rival qui se tendit dans une dernière poussée d'adrénaline. Il se relâcha par la suite, pantelant, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Tous deux étaient dans le même état, et ils durent se prendre un instant pour que leurs esprits, devenus vides, leur reviennent.

Keith s'endormit, ayant déjà été à bout de force par sa longue bataille contre lui-même toute la journée. Lance n'eut pas cette chance, il fut pleinement réveillé et conscient de ce qui venait d'arriver. Il ouvrit ses paumes tremblantes, tenant encore son ami entre ses bras, pour découvrir la substance blanchâtre à l'intérieure.

Rouge de gêne, il bondit en dehors du lit, et sentit ses jambes flageoler sous lui. Il essuya rapidement ses mains avec un mouchoir qu'il avait dans sa poche. Puis, sa conscience loin d'être tranquille, il remit la couverture sur les épaules de son ami. Il préférait qu'il soit couvert plutôt que de l'abandonner dans une telle position, le pantalon ouvert, qu'il avait par ailleurs remonté rapidement.

Il trébucha un peu, mais réussi à sortir. Son cerveau semblait s'être retourné après avoir été secoué dans tous les sens. La sensation d'être constamment en plein tremblement de terre le hantant et le faisant tituber dans les couloirs. Après un effort qu'il considérait sur-humain, il rejoignit sa chambre.

Dès que sa porte fut refermée, il se laissa glisser contre elle, les yeux exorbités, et attrapa son tee-shirt au niveau du cœur. Il peinait à croire ce qui venait de se passer, mais ses ressentis ne le trompaient pas. Il ouvrit son jean et l'abaissa doucement, tirant au passage son sous-vêtements. Ce qu'il découvrit ne le surprit guère, mais il culpabilisa quand même.

La faim l'avait quitté, laissant place à un alanguissement qui lui donna terriblement sommeil. Il se changea rapidement, se nettoyant également, avant de se coucher. Il s'endormit comme une masse, passant une nuit sans rêve. L'obscurité fit place à la lumière quelques heures plus tard, sa chambre s'allumant d'elle même pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Il mit du temps à se réveiller, mais la sensation de sa peau grasse et l'odeur peut appréciable qu'il émanait le poussa à se lever.

Il prit ses affaires et rejoignit la salle de bain rattachée à sa chambre. Le château altéen possédait de très nombreuses pièces pour cette raison : chaque chambre avait sa salle d'eau personnelle. Coran avait expliqué qu'il était préférable pour leurs dignitaires d'avoir une pièce à eux, ajoutant un confort non négligeable. Les paladins étaient loin d'être contre, les luxes de l'endroit leur permettant de vivre avec aise.

Une fois propre, habillé, et bien mieux réveillé, Lance rejoignit la cuisine dans l'idée de prendre un thé, ou un lait chaud. Tout dépendait si Kaltenecker avait été traite ou non. À son grand plaisir, ce fut le cas, et des petits gâteaux étaient disponibles. Hunk préparait toujours une recette unique aux goûts de chacun, et Lance louangea son ami pour avoir eu la délicatesse de préparer ces douceurs si tôt.

Quelqu'un entra dans la cuisine, mais il continua de fouiller les placards pour prendre des gâteaux au goo. Ce fut lorsqu'il se retourna, en même temps que le nouvel arrivant, qu'il découvrit qui s'était : Keith. Tous deux bondirent en arrière, crispés, puis s'évitèrent du regard en rougissant jusqu'aux racines.

Lance se sentit particulièrement mal, la situation étant pile celle qu'il voulait éviter. Il pouvait cependant comprendre les sentiments de son ami, et savait parfaitement que ce dernier ne ferait pas le premier pas pour percer l'abcès. Il éclaircit sa voix, attirant l'attention du paladin Marmora pour le préparer à la prochaine discussion. Il connaissait le fonctionnement de Keith, s'il voulait que les choses se passe bien, il devait procéder en douceur.

\- Est-ce que... Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Euh... Oui...

Un silence gênant pris lourdement place, les deux garçons ne sachant pas quoi se dire et s'évitant du regard. Le cubain finit par lever les yeux vers son partenaire en se frottant la nuque, l'inquiétude brillant dans ses prunelles.

\- C'était quoi ça ? On t'a empoisonné ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde, Lance...

Il était intimidé, rien de plus normal, mais il n'était pas inaccessible pour autant.

\- Je m'inquiète juste que ça t'arrive à nouveau, surtout si c'est dû à un empoisonnement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que c'est la faute à Lotor ?

Lance ne répondit pas, détournant simplement les yeux. Keith soupira en décroisant les bras et roulant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le paladin bleu accusait le fils de Zarkon pour un oui ou pour un non.

\- Je sais que tu le détestes, mais tout n'est pas de sa faute, et heureusement, d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne vais pas répondre...

\- Tu viens de le faire.

\- Mulet.

\- Abrutit.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard avant de pouffer un peu. Leur complicité retrouvée, Lance sentit les barrière de son ami s'abaisser enfin. Ses rougeurs et son embarra le poussa à se rapprocher, lui permettant de ne pas parler trop fort pour éviter que d'autres entendent leurs conversations. Keith s'appuya de ses fesses contre la tranche de la table, puis pris une gorgée de son milkshake pour éclaircir sa gorge.

\- C'est... Arrivé peu après que j'ai quitté la garnison, avant mes seize ans. J'ai commencé à avoir des... sensations bizarres à certaines périodes de l'année.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La première fois que c'est arrivé, c'est passé après une nuit, et ça n'avait pas été très fort. La deuxième le fut plus, et ça n'a cessé de monter en puissance et en durée...

\- Mais... Comment t'as pu le gérer ? Je veux dire, tu t'en chargeais tout seul ?

Lance se sentit mal à l'aise de poser une question aussi personnelle. À vrai dire, elle lui avait échappé. Gêné, il détourna les yeux en buvant son gobelet de thé. L'autre garçon, malgré sa gêne, répondit quand même. Il bégaya un peu en commençant sa phrase, honteux.

\- J'ai essayé, mais ça ne marche pas, au contraire ça empire et me fait mal. Shiro m'a trouvé lors de la troisième fois... Il m'a attaché et m'a enfermé dans une pièce le temps que ça passe. C'est lui qui veille sur moi, normalement, parce que je ne me contrôle pas du tout dans ces moment là...

Il se tourna un peu vers Lance, n'osant pas le regarder plus longtemps que quelques secondes, ses yeux voyageant sans arrêt entre lui et le sol.

\- Juste..., commença Keith, embarrassé. Est-ce qu'on a... Tout fait ?

\- Euh... Non, tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Il baissa les yeux, angoissé, répondant indirectement à sa question. Lance comprit rapidement ce qu'il souhaitait savoir, et malgré l'embarra sans nom de la situation, il accepta de répondre.

\- J'ai juste utilisé mes mains... Je ne voulais pas que ta première fois soit gâchée comme ça...

Soulagé, son camarade sembla se détendre, ses yeux toujours rivés au sol, les poings serrés.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé... Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire ça...

Le paladin bleu s'étrangla en entendant ses excuses, il se tourna gravement vers lui, les yeux révulsés.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser !

\- Tu voulais juste m'aider... J'aurais dû m'attacher ou bloquer physiquement la porte... Pourquoi t'avais mes codes, d'ailleurs ?

\- Shiro... Me les a donné si jamais tu avais des ennuis...

\- L'idiot..., soupira désespérément Keith en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il a complètement oublié la date, pas vrai ?

\- T'es malade comme ça toujours au même moment ?

\- Depuis ces deux dernières années oui. J'avais juste supposé que ça arriverait bientôt, et j'avais ressenti les premiers symptômes il y a deux jours. Désormais je devrais être tranquille pour quatre mois.

\- Je laisserais ta porte fermée, promis...

\- Ne t'en veux pas, ok ? C'était ma faute, j'aurais dû être plus prudent...

\- Je t'assure que ce n'était pas ta faute. Je suis celui qui aurait dû savoir se contrôler...

\- Ça va, je ne t'en veux pas... En fait... Je voudrais même te remercier...

Surpris, Lance le dévisagea, attendant la suite.

\- Tu viens de dire que je ne devais pas gâcher ma première fois comme ça... Je ne me sentais pas prêt, et surtout pas de cette façon, alors... Merci.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, tu le sais, non ? fit-il doucement, appréciant de voir Keith sourire en retour. Rien de bizarre en nous, alors ?

\- Non, c'est bon...

Ils se sourirent à nouveau avant de continuer à boire leur thés. Allura rejoignit les cuisines en baillant. Ils la saluèrent, concluant définitivement ce qu'il venait d'arriver en silence.


	2. Chapter 2

La vie avait repris son court normal par la suite, et personne ne se douta qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux paladins. Ils continuaient de se charrier, leur rivalité amicale n'ayant pas changé d'un pouce. Même Shiro n'était pas au courant, et ce n'était pas Lance qui allait le questionner pour le savoir.

Les missions pour libérer les planètes opprimées, aider aux ravitaillements des réfugiés, et affaiblir le pouvoir de Zarkon dans les galaxies occupèrent tous les esprits. Pendant un long mois, rien de particulier n'arriva, et Keith s'absenta les deux dernières semaines pour aider les lames de Marmora dans une mission d'infiltration.

Après son retour, plutôt rapide de l'avis de ses amis qui étaient habitués à le voir disparaître un mois ou deux, il était pâle. Lance fut inquiet qu'il ait encore vécu des événements traumatisants auprès du groupe d'espions. Il lui avait déjà parlé du manque de considération de Kolivan envers sa vie. Comme la fois où il n'avait pas cherché à l'attendre alors qu'il rejoignait le vaisseau avec sa combinaison percée ; il avait manqué de mourir étouffé ce jour là ; ça avait le don de le faire rager.

Il rejoignit le demi-galra dans sa chambre le lendemain soir, ayant préféré lui laisser vingt-quatre heures pour décompresser. Il toqua à sa porte et attendit d'avoir une réponse. Bien qu'il était d'un naturel patient, ne pas avoir de retour l'inquiétât.

\- Keith ? Buddy ? Tout va bien ?

Il voulut ouvrir la porte pour vérifier s'il était là, ou s'il attendait comme un idiot devant une pièce vide. La dernière option pouvait rendre son comportement un peu flippant, il l'avouait. La porte émit deux sons sourds à la suite, lui refusant l'accès. Son inquiétude remonta brusquement, et les nombreux scénarios catastrophe repassèrent dans son esprit. Keith n'avait pas semblé dans son assiette, et son retour précipité était plus que suspect. Il soupçonnait qu'il soit blessé suite à la mission qui, comme de par hasard, incluait Lotor.

\- Si t'es là, je te préviens, je rentre.

Il entra le code et débloqua la porte. La pièce plongée dans le noire lui mit le doute sur la présence de son ami, mais dès qu'il vit une forme dans le lit, il fut rassuré. Keith se retourna pour le regarder, mais il le voyait très mal dû à la pénombre. Le remord le secoua en pensant qu'il devait juste dormir et qu'il venait de le réveiller.

\- Pardon, je vois que tu vas bien, alors je vais te laisser.

Son ami sorti des draps avant qu'il ne tourne les talons, mais s'écroula au sol. Lance entra donc dans la chambre en allumant la lumière, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il se précipita vers le jeune homme en l'appelant avec la boule au ventre. Il l'aida à se remettre sur son lit, entendant sa respiration erratique.

\- T'es blessé, mais t'as pas voulu le montrer, c'est ça ? Non d'un quiznak, Keith ! Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter d'être aussi...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son rival l'emporta sur le matelas avec lui, soupirant d'aise en le serrant contre lui. Surpris, le paladin bleu se redressa pour le dévisager. Il le découvrit rouge, transpirant, haletant, enfiévré par des émotions dévastatrices : sans aucun doute il était à nouveau malade.

\- Mais..., souffla-t-il, perdu. Tu m'avais dit quatre mois !

\- Aide-moi...

\- J'avais promis de ne pas...

\- Aide-moi, Lance...

Ce dernier sentit ses résistances se briser en entendant la détresse de son ami impuissant face à ce qu'il traversait. Il réfléchit rapidement, craignant d'être surpris par quelqu'un dans une situation aussi embarrassante.

Normalement, personne n'osait rentrer dans la chambre de Keith sans son autorisation claire et précise, comme il venait de le faire. Il était le seul suicidaire à entrer par crainte qu'il ait des ennuis. Tous le lui reprochaient doucement, un sourire attendrit aux lèvres : il était trop attentionné et protecteur.

Seulement, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri que Shiro vienne également. Il était proche du paladin rouge, il pourrait donc entrer pour voir si tout allait bien. Lance se dit qu'il ferait mieux de partir avant d'être surpris et de bloquer la porte en remettant le code, mais il avait des scrupules à laisser son rival aussi mal en point. Il le sentait le serrer étroitement contre lui, empoignant sa veste en essayant de retrouver un souffle normal, la tête plongée dans son trapèze ; il avait désespérément besoin de son aide.

\- Ok, ok, mais je te préviens tu restes sur le dos et je vais faire vite. Manquerait plus que quelqu'un arrive...

Keith hocha vigoureusement la tête en humectant ses lèvres. Il fit au mieux pour ne pas le toucher et plaqua ses mains sur le matelas, ses efforts appréciés à leurs justes valeurs. Lance savait qu'ils étaient inutiles, car le pauvre ne se maîtrisait pas, comme spectateur de ce qui lui arrivait.

Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de se frotter à lui, de partager le plaisir. Les souvenirs de la dernière fois restait ancré dans ses fantasmes, et c'était justement ce qui lui donnait honte. Son partenaire avait été une victime dans l'histoire, et il se sentait comme un agresseur ayant profité de la situation. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Cette fois, il gardera ses distances, par respect pour son ami.

Il ouvrit le pantalon sombre et rougit d'embarras en voyant clairement ce qu'il avait déjà touché. Le soupir d'aise de son vis-à-vis à la libération de la pression des vêtements le plongea dans l'ambiance. Il ignora les mains qui gravirent ses bras, se concentrant sur sa tâche.

À peine il commença à le caresser qu'il entendit les premiers gémissements de son ami fuser dans la chambre. Il craignait que quelqu'un les entende, alors il s'assit à côté de lui pour pouvoir couvrir sa bouche de sa paume, l'autre continuant de le masser.

\- Shht... Je sais que c'est dur, mais essaye de faire moins de bruit...

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit Keith serrer les lèvres en fermant les yeux quelques secondes avec force, qu'il accepta de le lâcher. Son dos lui faisant mal, le poussant à se pencher pour s'appuyer sur son avant-bras enfoncé dans le matelas, l'allongeant presque sur le flanc. Les efforts de son ami pour contenir sa voix furent rapidement insuffisant, et d'autres gémissements en plus de supplications pour qu'il continu elui échappèrent.

Lance plaqua à nouveau sa main sur sa bouche et posa son front sur le sien. Lui même se contenait au mieux, ne voulant pas le toucher plus que nécessaire. Les mains de son ami glissèrent contre ses côtes et son dos sous sa veste alors qu'il essayait d'encadrer ses hanches de ses jambes. Il se cambra en poussant un son a damner tous les saints, son bienfaiteur l'intimant au silence d'un son.

Ils plongèrent leurs regards dans celui de l'autre, la fièvre empêchant la moindre pensée raisonnable de se frayer un chemin dans leurs esprits. Le paladin bleu retira peu à peu sa main, leurs visages se rapprochant à la même vitesse. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, plusieurs fois, avant que leurs bouches ne se collent dans l'ébauche rude et appuyée d'un baiser.

Les sons produits par Keith furent étouffés, la main de Lance glissant derrière la nuque pour caresser les mèches de jais. Du moins, il tentait de les caresser, mais ses doigts se crispaient par le désir qui générait une pression dans son bassin. Un muscle humide passa sur ses lèvres avant de passer entre elles, touchant ses dents. Il ne réfléchit pas et ouvrit la bouche pour que sa langue rencontre celle de l'autre garçon.

Il avait déjà pratiqué ce genre de baiser par le passé, certaines terriennes peu farouches lui ayant appris les bases. Il n'eut aucun mal à léguer cet enseignement à son rival plus que charmé par ses talents. Les embrassades le mirent à bout rapidement, et il se raidit après une série de gémissements saccadés. La délivrance secoua son corps, sa voix suivant les étapes de l'orgasme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit décontracté.

Essoufflé par les baisés, Lance se redressa en regardant sa main recouverte de sperme. Il jura contre lui même en fermant les yeux, puis souffla des excuses envers son ami qui commençait à s'endormir. Il se leva du lit pour chercher de quoi essuyer sa main. Ne trouvant rien, et paniqué, il préféra fermer le poing et quitta la pièce précipitamment, bloquant la porte derrière lui. Il aurait pu aller dans la salle d'eau rattachée à la pièce, mais il était incapable de réfléchir correctement à cet instant.

Une fois dans sa chambre, un tour dans la salle de bain, et une bonne douche en plaisir solitaire réglèrent ses problèmes. La nuit lui permit de reposer ses émotions, et clarifier son esprit. Il croisa Keith le lendemain matin dans les cuisines. Ils rougirent avec embarras, les baisers de la veille remontant dans leurs mémoires.

\- Salut..., osa finalement dire Lance.

\- Salut...

\- Tu te sens mieux ? C'est passé ?

\- Ouais, c'est bon, merci... Encore désolé qui tu ais dû...

Le paladin rouge était profondémet mal à l'aise, et trépignait. Son ami devina facilement qu'il n'osait pas poser une question importante à ses yeux. Pour l'encourager, il amorça une approche.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

\- Non... Tu as fais la même chose, c'est tout ? demanda le guerrier, le crispant d'appréhension.

\- Je... On... Je suis désolé, on s'est embrassé...

Keith blêmit un peu, mais fut rassuré de son honnêteté.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû rentrer... Penser que tu étais blessé n'était pas une excuse...

\- Vrai, mais... Si tu n'étais pas venu, ça aurait pu durer longtemps. Trop longtemps... Et c'est douloureux...

\- Ça n'aurait pas du revenir que dans quatre mois ?

\- Je ne comprend pas non plus. Si ça devient mensuel, ça va devenir un vrai problème...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est d'ailleurs ? Des sortes de... Tu sais, comme les filles ?

Keith continua de préparer son petit-déjeuner composé d'œufs alien et de ce qui s'apparentait à du pain et du bacon. Il réfléchit un instant, embarrassé.

\- Ce terme est plus flatteur, mais "chaleurs" correspondrait plus...

Il grogna de gêne et de honte en plaquant une main sur son visage.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi ça m'arrive, et surtout, pourquoi depuis seulement mes quinze ans.

\- Si jamais ça ressemble à ce que les filles ont, on pourrait se renseigner, t'aurais peut-être des réponses.

\- C'est discret !

\- Je cherche une solution !

\- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre de toute façon ? C'est pas comme si c'était un sujet que les femmes abordent facilement avec les hommes !

Coincé, Lance chercha une solution. Il regarda son ami continuer de faire cuire son repas. Après quelques minutes, il attrapa brusquement le bras de Keith, le visage illuminé.

\- Pidge !

\- Quoi "Pidge" ?

\- Elle s'est fait passée pour un mec pendant trois ans ! Elle devrait pouvoir nous répondre ! Elle doit être près de Green, viens !

\- Je peux manger avant, non ? protesta Keith, vexé.

\- Ah, oui, pardon... Je vais manger quelque chose aussi, mais retrouve moi devant le hangar où elle est habituellement, tu n'auras qu'à écouter.

\- T'as pas intérêt à foiré, c'est clair ? grogna-t-il en rougissant. Je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre apprenne pour mon... "problème"...

\- Oui, oui, promis je ferais attention !

Ils se séparèrent le temps de petit-déjeuner avant de se retrouver au lieu choisi précédemment. D'un hochement de tête, ils entrèrent, Keith allant se cacher derrière les caisses de ravitaillements. Lance, qui faisait mine de simplement traverser la salle, salua brièvement son amie.

\- Oh, déjà débout ? sourit-il en s'approchant.

\- Pas encore couchée, plutôt, corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire tordu et les yeux cernés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de si important pour te priver de sommeil ? demanda le paladin en montant sur une caisse pour s'asseoir.

\- Transporter les caisses pour les réfugiés est vraiment la partie la plus épuisante, on a beaucoup trop de poids et les transporteurs peines à les supporter. J'essaye de les améliorer.

\- Matt pourrait t'aider ?

\- Il est déjà bien occupé, je ne voudrais pas le déranger. Eh puis quand on s'appelle on parle de tout sauf de boulot, désespéra-t-elle. Même quand c'était le but de base.

\- Les nuits blanches sur le travail, ça rappelle un peu quand on était à l'école, pas vrai ? pouffa Lance, amenant le sujet le plus discrètement possible. Je ne suis pas mécontent de ne plus me soucier des contrôles de biologie !

\- Eh moi de ne plus me cacher dans les toilettes pour homme ! Ahah !

Il la regarda en silence avec suffisamment d'insistance pour attirer son attention. Pidge se stoppa dans ses gestes pour se tourner plus vers lui.

\- Tu hésites à dire quelque chose, vas-y, accouche.

\- Oh, je, bafouilla son ami, la fameuse discussion l'angoissant. C'est indiscret, alors je ne suis pas sûr que...

\- Je peux tout entendre, tu sais, pouffa Pidge en se retournant vers son écran pour continuer ses calcules. Je vous ai déjà tous vu sous la douche, après tout.

\- Je t'en pris, ne m'en reparle pas...

\- Hihi !

\- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est : comme tu es une fille, comment tu faisais quand... Tu sais, quand dans le mois, tu avais... Enfin...

Elle cessa de pianoter sur son clavier avant de se tourner vers lui avec surprise. Elle détourna les yeux en réfléchissant un instant, puis soupira. Lance se détendit enfin, ayant craint qu'elle se braque et le jette dehors malgré qu'elle soit son seul espoir : poser la même question à Allura résulterait uniquement d'un coup de pied bien placé.

\- Bah, j'ai la chance de pas être gêné par ça, donc ça allait.

\- La chance ? répéta-t-il, intrigué et perdu, Keith l'étant tout autant depuis sa planque.

\- Comment dire, bon sang que ça va devenir malaisant... Disons que selon les gens, c'est différent, par exemple plus ou moins fort, et plus ou moins douloureux. Dans mon cas, j'ai pas mal et c'est plutôt... petit ? Ouais, petit.

\- Oh j'aurais pensé que c'était pareil pour tout le monde.

\- Non, et on a tous notre façon de passer ce passage, rien que par le commencement : ça peut être à douze ans, voir moins, ou démarrer à quinze, tu vois ? Certaines y sont très sensibles donc ça peut inclure des envies spontanées, de nourriture ou autre chose, et des sauts-d'humeurs avec une certaine sensibilité. Je l'avoue, je suis plus susceptible pendant les quatre jours avant que ça n'arrive.

\- C'est comme ça que t'arrive à savoir quand ça va t'arriver ?

\- Ouais, quand je m'en rend compte ! rit-elle. Sinon, un matin, c'est la surprise... urg... Mais dit moi, t'as pas autre chose à faire que de parler de menstruation ?

\- Ah si, bondit-il de sa place. J'allais voir si j'avais pas laisser mon portable dans ma combinaison. Cette discussion était chouette, c'était cool de ta part d'avoir répondu !

\- C'est bien pour tes beaux yeux, lover-boy !

Il rit avec elle avant de lui faire signe, et de partir, laissant Keith passer devant en profitant que leur amie leur tournait le dos. Ils préférèrent rejoindre le lion rouge pour être sûr de ne pas être surpris dans leur conversation.

\- Alors ? commença Lance. T'as quelques réponses ?

\- Un peu..., répondit Keith en croisant les bras et haussant une épaule. Mais je crois que je le savais.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Les symptômes. Je les ai senti alors je suis revenu en disant que vous m'aviez appelé en urgence. Si Kolivan apprend que je lui ai menti, je suis mal...

\- On te couvrira, sourit son ami en posant une main sur son épaule. T'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, Coran va trouver une histoire farfelue dont il a le secret.

Le demi-galra pouffa en baissant les yeux, rassuré. Il perdit son sourire en relevant presque timidement le regard. La culpabilité brillant dans ses iris inquiéta Lance qui retira sa main de son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Par apport à hier... J'espère que ce n'était pas ton premier...

\- Oh, euh... Non, ce ne l'était pas, rougit son ami en se grattant la joue, puis sursauta en le dévisageant gravement. Mais, et toi ?

Keith détourna les yeux avec embarra, avouant indirectement que ce l'était. Lance posa une main sur sa bouche en se sentant horriblement coupable.

\- Madre de... Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça...

\- Nan, ça va, je n'y accorde aucune importance.

\- Mais enfin... ton premier baiser... C'est important quand même...

\- Vraiment, ça ne me fait rien. C'est pour toi, je sais comment tu es, alors je voulais savoir si tu regrettais...

Lance se sentit muet et démuni face à l'attention touchante de son rival. Il était réputé pour être un grand romantique qui porte de l'importance à tout ce qui touche à l'amour. C'était très délicat de la part de Keith de s'inquiéter de ces détails pour lui. Il se frotta la nuque, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Nan, pas du tout, ça va de mon côté... Et du tien ?

\- Ça va aussi.

\- Oh, bon... Tout va bien, alors ?

\- Ouais, tout va bien, sourit Keith.

Il lui rendit son sourire avant d'ouvrir les bras d'un air comique. Son ami souffla du nez avec un air agacé, mais accepta l'étreinte de paix. Ils se serrèrent, le moment amusant se faisant lentement remplacer par le bien-être d'être l'un contre l'autre. Leurs paumes frottèrent un peu leurs dos, chacun se répondant par une caresse.

Leurs pensées s'effacèrent peu à peu, alors Lance fit un mouvement de recul pour qu'ils relèvent la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se perdirent à l'intérieur, fixant leurs lèvres. Keith effleura une première fois celles de son ami, tous deux frissonnants au contacte. Lance fit de même, l'attirant contre sa bouche pour démarrer une série de baisers appuyés.

La tension monta alors que les embrassades s'enchaînèrent. Le demi-galra attrapa les pans de la veste du cubain, sortant la langue pour approfondirent l'échange. Ils explorèrent à nouveau cette méthode, la perfectionnant en se synchronisant avec une facilité déconcertante. Les maladresses du garçon aux cheveux de jais furent corrigées passionnément par son partenaire, lui permettant d'apprendre rapidement.

Lance se sépara de lui après un dernier baiser et tourna vite les talons pour quitter le hangar en s'excusant et jurant contre lui même en espagnol. Surpris, et brutalement coupé dans l'instant qui l'avait emporté, Keith le regarda partir avec un air ahurit. Il réalisa subitement ce qu'ils venaient de faire et rougit. Il posa une main sur sa bouche avant de partir également, dans le sens opposé de son ami pour ne pas le croiser.

Ils s'esquivèrent un long moment, essayant le moins possible de rentrer en contacte avec l'autre, ou de se retrouver seuls dans une pièce. Dès qu'ils se voyaient, l'envie de s'embrasser et de se toucher les hantaient, mais leurs fiertés les bridaient dans leurs choix.

« Des amis ne font pas ce genre de chose, n'oublie pas que c'est de ta faute ! », étaient les mots qu'ils se répétaient constamment. Pendant une longue et terrible semaine, ils furent inexorablement attirés l'un contre l'autre tout en se repoussant pour s'éviter. Ils peinaient à se croiser dans un couloir sans que leurs souffles ne les quittent, et que leurs sens ne s'agitent.

Leurs amis s'inquiétèrent, pensant qu'ils s'étaient violemment disputés. C'était rare qu'ils se fassent la tête comme ça, tous s'étant habitué à les voir proches, se soutenir mutuellement. Cette scission ne les laissèrent pas indemne, et Lotor profita de cette fragilité lorsqu'il revit Keith sur le vaisseau des larmes de Marmora.

Il était toujours étroitement surveillé, et une paire de bracelets traqueurs l'empêchaient de s'éloigner du vaisseau, ainsi que d'accéder à certaine partie de ce dernier. Ses mouvements à bord étaient restreints, et lorsqu'il était présent, c'était Keith qui devait garder un œil sur lui. Kolivan lui avait reproché d'être trop sentimentale pour faire partie d'un groupe sans risquer de mettre la mission en péril. Il avait donc été assigné injustement à la tâche ingrate de supporter son ennemi.

Ainsi, ils se retrouvaient devant un vaisseau galra virtuel que Lotor décortiquait sous les yeux de Kolivan et de Keith pour leur montrer les failles principales. Le vaisseau mère de Zarkon possédait les mêmes, ils se devaient donc de toutes les connaître. La dernière attaque avait bien manqué d'être un véritable fiasco en plus d'avoir un bilan mortuaire accablant, ils ne devaient pas le réitérer.

\- Donc le point centrale de la structure serait la source de magie, comprit le maître des lames en croisant les bras.

\- Allura avait réussi à la déstabiliser, ajouta Keith. Et ça nous a permis de prendre temporairement le dessus.

\- Tout le monde à des faiblesses, et ces dernières reposes sur ces choses qui apportent tant de sécurité, et par illusion, de force, commenta Lotor.

\- Je vais donner les missions du jour aux chefs d'escouades, informa Kolivan en tapant l'épaule de son cadet pour lui intimer qu'il lui passait le relais, avant de foudroyer le prisonnier du regard. Je reviens sous peu alors tâchez d'avoir des informations plus pertinentes à mon retour.

\- Demandé avec tant d'amabilité, comment refuser, railla celui-ci avec un sourire insolent et amer.

Le Galra ne répondit pas, sachant que c'était inutile, et quitta la pièce. Keith se pencha sur la console, et étudia d'autre partie du vaisseau.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, sans magie, tout ça s'écroulera. On a juste à trouver le moyen de la couper...

\- Ma mère, assurément, c'est d'elle que mon père tire toute sa force, et ce dans tous les sens du terme. Il est si ridicule de compter autant sur un être de chaire et de sang, si frêle, et facile d'atteinte...

Lotor lui jeta un regard insistant, ses yeux le transperçant et le mettant mal à l'aise. Le paladin rouge s'effaroucha, ne supportant pas d'être étudié de cette façon.

\- Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Voyons, tu pensais vraiment que ça passerait inaperçu ? Ce garçon, avec la tenue bleu, est très clairement ce pilier qui te maintient dans cette équilibre précaire que tu ose appeler "stabilité".

\- Ferme là..., gronda sourdement le jeune homme en serrant les poings, l'avertissant une première fois.

\- Tu crois également que ton dépars précipité de la dernière fois n'a pas hurlé à tout le vaisseau ce qui t'arrivais ? Nombreux ici sont des galras ! fit Lotor avec un sourire sadique, voir son cadet paniquer lui faisant plus que plaisir. Normalement, tous les mâles en ont, mais je suis différents. Manque de chance pour toi, contrairement à moi, tu es une nouvelle génération. Tu as donc hérité d'un petit détail... "embarrassant".

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Maintenant bosse, et livre nous tes informations ! fulmina Keith en combattant sa crainte que d'autres apprennent pour ses problèmes.

\- Elles finiront bien par revenir, à un moment où tu seras trop loin de ce garçon pour qu'il s'occupe de toi. Tu seras ici, bloqué sur ce vaisseau, tel un morceau de viande parmi toutes ces bêtes régies par l'instinct primaire...

Keith lui attrapa le col et le menaça de son poing. Lotor pouffa, loin d'être impressionné. Il ressentait parfaitement la peur irradier à l'intérieur de lui, et s'en délectait avec plaisir. Doucement mais sûrement, il lui retournait l'esprit et prenait le pas sur sa conscience.

\- Sans lui tu t'écroulerais comme un château de carte, et pourtant tu es ici, si loin. Si tes amis se faisaient attaquer et qu'ils se retrouvaient en mauvaise posture, tu ne serais même pas là pour les aider.

Le paladin se figea, les souvenirs d'une mission qui avait bien manqué de finir en catastrophe lui revenant en mémoire. Si Shiro n'avait pas été capable de piloter Black à nouveau, tous seraient morts à l'heure qu'il est, dont Lance. Lotor a horriblement raison : Lance est sa stabilité, son pilier, celui qui l'aide à rester dans le droit chemin et à ne pas s'égarer de ses propres convictions.

L'angoisse germa en lui et déferla dans son esprit une multitude de questions, de soupçons, et de scénarios horribles. Le prince galra parlait-il en connaissance de cause ou non ? Ses amis étaient-ils en danger ?

\- Le château va se faire attaquer ?

\- Qui suis-je pour le savoir, répondit innocemment le prisonnier, une lueur machiavélique brillant dans son regard.

Keith se raidit, ses tremblements redoublèrent. La seule envie de rejoindre au plus vite son équipe grouillait dans son esprit. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas laisser Lotor seul dans une salle comportant autant d'informations. Il pourrait se défaire de ses menottes en cherchant dans les fichiers, et s'enfuir.

Son cœur cognait rageusement dans sa poitrine à cause de la crainte que ses amis soit sous le feu ennemi. Le château pourrait être en mauvaise posture, obligeant Voltron à se séparer, et Lance pourrait parfaitement ne pas faire attention à sa propre sécurité pour assurer celle des autres.

Le sortant de ses pensées pour le briser définitivement dans une dernière tentative, Lotor attrapa son poignet d'un geste vif et le serra avec une force démesurée. Psychologiquement affaiblit par ses craintes précédentes, Keith se débattit avec panique sans réfléchir à un moyen plus efficace de se défaire de son emprise. Le prisonnier huma l'air pour le dévorer d'un regard malsain et vicieux.

\- Visiblement, elles sont particulièrement instables... Ça sent à qui sait le flairer...

Poussé à bout, le paladin le tira vers le bas pour lui donner un coup de genou dans le plexus solaire avec toute sa force. Soufflé par le choc, Lotor tomba au sol avec les yeux exorbités et le souffle coupé. Kolivan arriva à ce moment là, et ne se priva pas pour sermonner son agent sur son manque de sang-froid. Keith ne répondit pas et partit en courant, ignorant le rire qu'eut Lotor avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il devait rejoindre son équipe, voir qu'elle allait bien. Passé un appel n'était pas suffisant. Il avait absolument besoin de sentir Lance vivant sous sa paume, de le voir respirer, entendre sa voix prononcée son sobriquet stupide. Il sauta dans son vaisseau de liaison et démarra le plus vite possible. Les portes du hangar n'eurent pas le temps de s'ouvrir complètement qu'il en força le passage, créant des étincelles dans son sillage.

Il serra les poings sur les manettes de commande qu'il poussait le plus possible vers l'avant. L'angoisse ne cessa de le tourmenter, son cœur battant si lourdement qu'il pouvait l'entendre et le sentir dans ses tempes. Des sueurs froides roulaient sous son épine dorsale, faisant tressaillir son cœur déjà sensible.

Il revint en un temps record auprès du château Altéen, et envoya un signal pour l'aborder. Le hangar s'ouvrit pour lui permettre d'amarrer son vaisseau. Dès que ce dernier fut à l'arrêt, il sauta en dehors et inspecta les lieux en tournant autour de lui. Aucune attaque, et ses radars n'avaient rien détecté aux alentours durant tout le voyage.

Un profond soupir de soulagement le détendit, et il se mit en route pour apercevoir Lance. Il espérait pouvoir être discret, que le paladin bleu ne le voit même pas. Il traversa plusieurs couloirs, pensant que, feignant comme il était, son rival devait se prélasser dans le salon. Il appuya sur le bouton d'ascendeur et attendit avec impatience qu'il arrive.

Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Son manque d'attention lui fit manquer de peu de percuter l'occupant qui avait tenté de sortir. En levant les yeux il découvrit le sujet même de ses pensées. Lance fit un pas en arrière pour creuser la distance entre eux, mais sursauta en le voyant appuyer sur un bouton.

\- Nan, attend ! On doit sortir !

\- Pourquoi ?

L'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement dans son ascension et le courant s'éteignit, ne laissant que les lumières de secours bleutés. Le cubain poussa un profond soupir en laissant son dos prendre appuis sur le fond de la cabine.

\- Je rejoignais Pidge au hangar, je lui avais dit d'attendre une minute avant d'éteindre le courant pour ses essaies sur ses machines. Maintenant on est coincé ici pour au moins dix à quinze bonnes minutes...

Ils auraient pu faire comme la dernière fois, et escalader le conduit en s'entre-aidant, mais la proximité corporelle était à éviter. Ils étaient déjà trop près, et la tension reprit place rapidement. Lance chercha à fuir le silence gênant en ouvrant la discussion.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé être avec les lames de Marmora ? T'as encore... La combinaison...

Il déglutit en détournant les yeux. Cette tenue allait que trop bien à son rival, l'échancrure du décolleté qui dévoilait le cou gracile étant bien trop érotique pour ses jeunes nerfs. Il soupira lentement et discrètement pour se ressaisir, ne voulant surtout pas que l'autre le surprenne à le dévorer des yeux.

\- Je viens d'arriver, en fait, répondit Keith en croisant les bras au niveau de son ventre, ses propres émotions s'embrouillant.

\- Ah... Vous avez obtenu quelque chose de Lotor ?

La conversation perturbante qu'il avait eu avec le prince galra revint à lui et le mit mal à l'aise. Maintenant qu'il était en sécurité, et qu'il constatait que ses amis allaient bien, il se sentait stupide. Il s'était laissé malmener comme un débutant. Il jura contre lui même en se frottant les yeux d'une main, alarmant son ami qui se rapprocha un peu de lui.

\- Hey, ça va ?

\- Ouais, c'est juste... Ce fumier à réussi à m'embrouiller pendant un instant. J'aurais dû faire plus attention...

\- C'est un expert dans l'art de la manipulation, et il l'a avoué lui même qu'il n'avait aucun scrupule à éliminer un membre de sa propre équipe s'il était un obstacle pour lui. T'es pas un surhomme, Keith, t'as pas à t'en vouloir qu'un mec pareil t'es un peu secoué les méninges.

\- Je me devais d'être attentif ! Si jamais il s'était échappé, ça aurait été de ma faute !

\- Il l'a fait ?

\- Hein ?

\- Il s'est échappé ?

\- Non, mais...

\- Alors tout va bien, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, fit son ami d'une voix douce et réconfortante.

Surpris de son jugement, Keith le dévisagea, la faible luminosité faisant ressortir ses prunelles océaniques qui l'hypnotisèrent une seconde. Il se secoua mentalement, s'agitant en détournant les yeux, s'apprêtant à protester tandis qu'il remontait ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Lance vint toucher ses joues du bouts des doigts, attirant son regard dans le sien en l'amadouant par la délicatesse de l'approche ; la chaleur de ses doigts l'apaisait plus que de raison.

C'était frêle, et l'espace autour d'eux était largement suffisant pour qu'il se défasse de son emprise s'il le voulait. Il ne bougea pas, sentant ses émotions être secouées comme une barque en pleine tempête, les houles de la mer grimpant à des hauteurs vertigineuses pour chuter sur elle même.

Son souffle se hacha une seconde, et il sentit son vis-à-vis s'égarer également. Ils étaient trop proche, et son cœur était trop fragilisé à cet instant pour qu'il résiste plus longtemps. Keith se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser presque désespérément. Il avait envie de le sentir contre ses lèvres, de mêler son souffle au sien, et de ressentir la chaleur de ses mains contre ses hanches.

Lance répondit aux baisers, étant également arrivé au bout de ses limites. Il avait résisté à ses pulsions depuis trop longtemps pour refuser le pas en avant qu'il venait de recevoir. Son compagnon voulait qu'il l'embrasse ? Il allait lui couper le souffle.

Il se laissa plaqué sur le mur du fond de la cabine, serrant Keith contre lui en continuant le balais enflammé de leurs langues. Le début d'un gémissement parvint à ses oreilles, le reste étouffé par sa bouche. Un sourire victorieux s'étira quelques secondes sur son visage avant qu'il ne redouble d'ardeur dans les baisers en changeant sa tête de côté.

Son partenaire caressait sa nuque et l'angle de sa mâchoire, le faisant frissonner tandis qu'il lui massait les hanches. L'excitation commença à faire réagir leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, une friction s'opérant presque d'elle même. Agissant d'instinct, Lance se pencha vers l'avant, cambrant son ami pour lui proposer silencieusement de rejoindre le sol de l'ascenseur. Sa proposition fut aussitôt approuvée, et Keith se laissa presque tomber avec lui, soufflant sous l'impact et le contact froid du métal.

Il le laissa s'installer entre ses jambes, tous deux continuant de bouger pour se frotter à l'autre, et s'embrassant à perdre halène. Geignements et grognements leurs échappèrent, l'envie de ne faire qu'un faisant vibrer leurs sens. Ils en oubliaient l'endroit même où ils étaient, seulement conscient de l'autre, et du désir généré en eux.

La lumière se ralluma alors, et l'ascenseur les secouèrent en redémarrant, continuant son ascension précédente. Coupé brutalement dans l'instant le plus délicieux de leur vie, ils relevèrent la tête, ahuris, et essoufflés. Ils s'échangèrent un regard avant de comprendre et de rougir. Ils bondirent pour se relever, se mettant dans les coins opposés de la cabine.

Lance fit au mieux pour ne pas regarder l'érection de son rival plus que mise en évidence dans cette tenue si près du corps. Ce même corps élancé qui envoyait des rêves éveillés brûlants dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de respirer le plus posément possible. Keith allait poser une main sur son épaule pour savoir s'il allait bien, quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Le cubain s'échappa rapidement et partit dans une direction au hasard, abandonnant son rival tout aussi secoué. Celui-ci se reprit et rejoignit sa chambre au plus vite, ne voulant pas être vu dans un tel état. Il se changea et pris une douche froide pour se ressaisir.


	3. Chapter 3

Désormais, être en compagnie de Lance allait être terriblement particulier. Ils allaient être partagés entre la tension sexuelle et l'indécision, voués à s'attirer et se repousser comme deux aimants tournant sur eux-mêmes. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de telles choses sans être influencé par ses chaleurs. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui, il avait eu envie de lui.

Il était perdu dans sa méconnaissance sur le sujet. Son corps réagissait, ondulait, bougeait, mais il ne savait que de manière approximative comment les choses se passaient. De ses jeunes années d'étudiants, ils se souvenaient des vannes peu flatteuses qui parlaient de l'acte entre deux hommes, le laissant conscient de la différence de celui avec une femme.

Lance semblait en savoir bien plus que lui, et ça le mettait autant en rage que ça ne l'intimidait. Il se sentait idiot, stupidement démunie face à la situation qu'il désirait ardemment. Il ne se moquerait pas de lui sur son inexpérience, sinon il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps, mais il ne voulait pas perdre la face. Sa fierté s'accrochait encore trop à sa conscience pour qu'il sache quoi faire.

Il ne pouvait pas juste toquer à sa porte et se déshabiller devant lui, et encore moins lui donner rendez-vous quelque part. Jamais il n'avait pensé que ce genre de chose lui arriverait, comptant sur Shiro pour le préserver d'un pervers qui profiterait de ses états de faiblesses. Se dire qu'un jour il désirerait quelqu'un ne lui avait même pas effleurer l'esprit, et encore moins depuis qu'il était dans l'espace.

Désormais, son corps entrait en ébullition rien qu'à la pensée du visage de Lance. Quant à l'idée qu'il le touche, il se sentait explosé d'impatience. Tout était allé si vite, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser que son attirance pour le paladin, déjà présente depuis longtemps, avait muté vers un aspect aussi charnel ; en seulement trois semaines, leur relation avait changé du tout au tout.

Il fut une époque où ces étreintes l'apaisaient simplement de ses tourments. Ou bien qu'une de ces mains sur son épaule, accompagnée d'un sourire assuré, lui redonnait courage et foi en lui-même. À présent, tous ces gestes le pâmaient d'un désir profond et dévastateur. Il se sentait prêt pour lui, mais se retrouvait dans l'impasse habituelle qui était sa maladresse sociale.

Il jura contre lui-même, et resta enfermé dans sa chambre à se tourmenter jusqu'au dîné. Shiro vint le chercher pour manger, alors il le suivit jusqu'à la table pour rejoindre les autres. Il préféra continuer de changer de place avec Pidge pour ne pas être à côté de Lance. C'était ainsi depuis une semaine, alors personne ne s'étonna de son choix. Bien que tous se demandaient ce qui se passait, ils gardèrent le silence, ne voulant pas brusquer les choses.

\- Au fait, Keith, commença le paladin noir, son ton trahissant qu'il allait le sermonner doucement. Kolivan nous a appelé tout à l'heure pour savoir si tu étais bien avec nous. Apparemment tu aurais frappé Lotor jusqu'à l'inconscience avant de partir en trombe.

\- Oh, my, siffla Pidge avec impression, son voisin qui la dévisageant. Tu as tenue presque quatre mois, je suis époustouflée par tant de patience venant de toi ! Je demande des applaudissements de la part de tout le monde !

Hunk, Lance, Coran et Allura applaudirent avec elle. Shiro soupira désespérément, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour leur inculquer les bases de la diplomatie. Néanmoins, il reconnaissait que son cadet avait tenue longtemps.

\- À ta place, je n'aurais pas supporté une semaine entière, le félicita la princesse.

\- Toi qui craignait de ne pas t'améliorer sur le sujet, ça doit te rassurer ! sourit Hunk.

\- Euh... Merci ? répondit hasardeusement le paladin rouge, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait être vraiment reconnaissant ou si c'était du sarcasme.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? demanda Shiro. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

\- Il m'a poussé à bout et a fini par me trouver, c'est tout ! râla-t-il en se refermant comme une huître, le surprenant d'être rejeté aussi farouchement.

\- Ne parlons pas de mauvaise chose à table, conseilla Coran en commençant à servir tout le monde. On dit que ça donne une mauvaise digestion.

\- Déjà que le régime n'est pas très varié..., ajouta Lance en triturant le goo dans son assiette du bout de sa fourchette.

\- Nous atteindrons un centre commercial demain, le rassura Allura. Ils nous en doivent une depuis qu'on les a sauvé des galras : ils devraient nous ravitailler sans problème.

\- Yeah ! crièrent Hunk, Lance, et Pidge en levant les bras en l'air.

Keith dévisagea son rival du coin de l'œil, surpris d'un tel flegme en sa présence après ce moment plus que torride dans l'ascenseur. Il déglutit difficilement et se concentra sur son assiette pour ne pas se trahir. Il fut complètement inconscient que le cubain faisait les mêmes efforts de son côté.

\- Kolivan te demande, de toute façon, reprit Shiro vers son protéger qui soupira d'avance. Il a une mission pour toi si tu l'acceptes.

\- Ouais, c'est bon, j'irais le rejoindre demain matin.

\- Tu ne restes pas plus longtemps ? demanda le paladin jaune avec déception. Je comptais faire un gros festin après le ravitaillement !

\- Mais je...

\- Brochettes de viandes laquées.

\- ... Je pense pouvoir attendre le jour suivant.

Tous rires à la manière habille avec laquelle leur ami venait de se faire acheter. La bonne humeur de nouveau au rendez-vous, ils mangèrent dans une ambiance plus décontractée que ces derniers jours. Ils se quittèrent pour aller se coucher, se préparant pour la journée mouvementée du lendemain.

Elle ne fut pas des moindres, les amis arrivant à s'embarquer dans des histoires pas possible les poussant à fuir la station avec les vivres pour éviter les problèmes. Hunk leur fit un festin de roi, et tous purent se détendre et rire comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Même les deux cachottiers furent de nouveau complice lors de cette soirée.

Le lendemain, tôt le matin alors que personne n'était encore debout, Keith lança son sac dans son vaisseau. Des pas derrières lui le firent soupirer. Il se retourna d'un air las en pensant que Shiro voulait le défendre de frapper à nouveau leur prisonnier de choix.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je... Lance ?

\- Tu pensais encore partir comme un voleur, espèce de mulet ? sourit pauvrement son ami.

Surpris de sa présence, il resta muet. D'un battement de cil, il lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. Le cubain rougit un peu en se frottant le bras, choisissant ses mots avant de se lancer.

\- Si mes calcules sont bons, dans trois semaines ça fera un mois... Alors penses bien à faire attention à toi, ok ?

\- Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serais pas long. C'est juste histoire de poser une bombe ou deux, et je repars.

\- Oh, ouais, la routine quoi. Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi ça pourrait mal tourner ! ironisa son partenaire en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

\- Je serais de retour dans deux semaines pour l'inauguration du bâtiment politique chez les réfugiés, c'est promis.

\- Que tu sois là, ce serait super, mais ce n'est pas la question. C'est plutôt que tu sois en sécurité... Si ça t'arrive quand quelqu'un d'autre est là...

\- Je sais, je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir ! grogna Keith. Je sais prendre soin de moi, ok ? J'ai jamais eu de problème jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Avec Lotor, mieux vaut se méfier...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Soit prudent, c'est tout...

\- C'est déjà ce que je fais !

\- Promis ?

\- Lance, je t'en pris, on passer le stade de ce genre de...

\- Promis ?

Son rival le fixait avec sérieux et inquiétude, le touchant plus qu'il n'accepterait de l'avouer. Il soupira en montrant son abandon.

\- Promis.

Lance sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Le contact fit sursauter Keith, mais il ne le refusa pas non plus. Il répondit à l'étreinte jusqu'à que l'autre la brise pour lui afficher un sourire plein d'encouragement, son visage peint de détermination.

\- Aller, va botter quelques fesses, samouraï !

\- Toi aussi, tireur d'élite.

Incapable de résister, le paladin bleu caressa ses joues de ses pouces, ses yeux chutant sur ses lèvres. Il se contint, son corps le faisant se balancer légèrement vers l'autre tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas agir sans réfléchir. Keith fut bien moins hésitant, et le tira par le col pour déposer un baiser chaste mais humide sur ses lèvres. Ils s'échangèrent un regard emplit de la promesse de se revoir saint et sauf, avant que le demi-galra ne tourne les talons pour monter dans son vaisseau.

Lance dû se mettre derrière le sas de protection pour le regarder partir sans risquer d'être expulsé dans l'espace. Plus Keith s'éloignait, et plus son cœur se déchirait. En plus de ne pas apprécier l'idée de laisser son ami près de Lotor, il avait un mauvais pré-sentiment. Obligé de s'y résoudre, il repartit pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre et déprimer en se buttant sur les niveaux les plus difficiles du jeu rétro de Pidge.

Le paladin rouge n'eut pas spécialement de difficulté à accomplir ses missions de sabotage, mais plus à supporter le prisonnier. Il était distrait par ce dernier, se contrôlant au mieux pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions violentes. Puis, ses échecs commencèrent à s'accumuler par faute d'attention. Un jour où il revint d'une mission, qu'il avait lamentablement échoué, la chaleur l'accablait. Il alla donc se prendre de l'eau glacée pour tenter de se rafraîchir un peu.

L'un de ses collègues, faisant partie des quelques uns à ne pas être galra, lui tapa l'épaule pour le saluer. Ils se parlaient par moment, faisant souvent partie des mêmes missions, et aidant dans la même section du vaisseau principal. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement proche, juste des connaissances courtoises.

Il grogna, étant d'une humeur massacrante en plus de n'avoir aucune envie de lui parler. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait adresser la parole à personne. L'homme, qui était bien l'un des seuls êtres de ce vaisseau à ne pas être froid, siffla d'admiration.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, t'es particulièrement susceptible cette semaine, à croire que t'es en cloque ! Je vais te laisser, hein...

Vexé de sa remarque, Keith pesta dans sa barbe avant d'apprécier d'être enfin seul. Une faiblesse dans ses jambes le poussa à s'asseoir à moitié sur le bord de la table. Soudain, tandis qu'il portait le gobelet à ses lèvres, il se figea, les mots de son collègue raisonnant dans sa tête.

Il posa son verre pour consulter son rythme cardiaque sur son brassard : il était plus élevé que la normale. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que son état vaseux et sa difficulté à réfléchir n'était pas dû à la fatigue comme il le pensait.

Il posa une main sur son ventre, la chaleur insupportable qu'il ressentait et son inconfort s'expliquant par un fait tout à fait naturel chez lui : ses chaleurs débutaient. La panique l'envahit. Il n'avait pas du tout pris garde à ses symptômes lors des dernier jours, ayant bêtement pensé que Lotor l'épuisait moralement.

\- Bon sang... Oh, bon sang, non...

Il sortit précipitamment de la salle de détente, trébuchant un peu, pour aller chercher ses affaires. S'il ne faisait pas vite, il serait capable de se donner à n'importe qui, n'importe où, dans les heures qui suivront. Ce serait humiliant et traumatisant, il refusait catégoriquement que ça arrive. Il pressa le pas, se maudissant pour n'avoir rien remarqué d'aussi évidant.

Alors qu'il traversait les couloirs, les quelques galras qu'il croisait se retournaient à son passage, certains plus intéressés que d'autres. Il dû repousser des mains baladeuses, et usez de ses rudiments dans la langue pour les défendre de l'approcher. L'angoisse lui serra la gorge, alors il accéléra le pas vers ses modestes quartiers.  
À son grand malheur, l'un de ses supérieurs le trouva avant, et il se vit obligé de le suivre pour faire son rapport. Deux heures furent malheureusement nécessaires, et encore, il fut lâché en avance lorsque son vis-à-vis le trouva malade. Loin d'être contre, Keith le remercia et quitta les lieux aussi vite qu'il put. Une fois dans sa chambre, il fit son sac précipitamment, puis réajusta sa ceinture pour être plus à l'aise. En ouvrant son casier pour récupérer sa brosse à dent, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir sur l'intérieur de la porte.

Les pupilles dilatés, les joues rougies, et son souffle déjà plus court le choquèrent ; son état n'était pas discret. Il prit ses effets personnelles, les enfonça dans son sac, et ferma précipitamment le casier avant de mettre son masque Marmora ; il se sentait plus en sécurité de cette façon. Il tourna les talons, mais une première vague brûlante le secoua. Elle l'obligea à plier les genoux en entourant son ventre d'un bras, un gémissement d'inconfort et de surprise lui échappant.

C'était pas bon, ces chaleurs ci semblaient plus fortes et plus rapides, une certaine frustration grouillant dans son bassin. Il se demanda s'il serait capable de revenir au château altéen à temps, et si Lance pourrait l'aider avant que les autres ne le découvre dans cet état. Il avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver entre temps, peur de ses propres réactions imprévisibles. Il sortit son téléphone, et chercha nerveusement le numéro de son rival. Il s'appuya contre les murs en essayant de récupérer son souffle, la première vague de pression l'ayant affaiblit.

Les tonalités le tuèrent d'impatience, et il n'attendit pas une seconde pour sortir de sa chambre afin d'essayer de rejoindre son vaisseau. Lorsque son partenaire décrocha enfin, la réception était mauvaise. Il connecta donc comme il put son téléphone à son casque pour avoir un réseau plus stable.

\- Keith ? Tout va bien ? Tu sais bien que nos téléphones ne sont pas super performant, tu devrais rappeler sur la console de...

\- Lance...

Sa voix était déjà plus haute, pincée par le désire alors qu'il avait lourdement frissonné juste à l'entente de sa voix. Il retrouva un peu de force, ce qui lui permit de se redresser, avant qu'il ne marche le plus vite possible. Il entendit son ami inquiet reprendre la parole.

\- Keith... Tu...

\- Faut que tu m'aides... Ah, merde !

Il se pencha à nouveau en grognant, secoué par une nouvelle vague de chaleur. Pendant une seconde il perdit la raison, son cerveau secoué dans tous les sens. Il se secoua la tête en geignant avant de reprendre progressivement son chemin. Dans le combiné, il entendait des parasites dû au vent, trahissant que Lance s'était mis à courir vers le hangar de Red.

\- Depuis combien de temps t'es comme ça ? Tu ne l'as pas vu avant ?

\- J'étais occupé... J'ai pas fait attention... Oh, bon sang...

Il tomba à genoux en arrivant non loin de la sortie rapide qui l'amènerait directement dans son vaisseau. Pantelant, il paniqua en n'arrivant plus à se relever.

\- Hey, reste avec moi ok ? Je veux bien faire le plus gros du chemin, mais tu dois rentrer dans ton vaisseau ! Faut que tu te mettes en sécurité !

\- Je fais ce que je peux, grogna son rival, sa voix se brisant légèrement à la fin de sa phrase inquiétant l'autre.

\- Tu peux le faire. Aller, lève-toi. Lève-toi, Keith !

Il se concentra sur les encouragements, et fit au mieux pour se redresser, s'aidant avec mur à côté de lui. Il se prit une seconde pour avoir un appuis stable, mais ce fut de trop : des pas arrivèrent dans sa direction. En tournant la tête, il sursauta avant de frissonner de crainte. Dans l'oreillette de son casque, il entendit Lance lui demander pourquoi il était aussi silencieux.

\- Oh, elles sont arrivés plus vite que je ne le pensais, tu dois vraiment être à bout pour te retrouver dans cet état aussi rapidement, sourit hautainement Lotor en s'approchant de lui.

Il préféra ne pas bouger, ni même répondre. Lance hurlait de son côté pour défendre au prisonnier de s'approcher de lui, mais sa voix ne porta pas plus loin que l'oreille de son partenaire. Ce dernier, pétrifié, fut rapidement rejoint par le fils de leur ennemi juré. La main mauve lui releva le menton et il dû se faire fureur pour ne pas soupirer d'aise. Le moindre contacte commençait à lui faire de l'effet.

Lotor appuya sur le bouton du casque pour l'abaisser. L'oreillette fut coupée par le fait, empêchant Keith d'entendre Lance. Il découvrit l'expression de son cadet affaiblit et craintif, mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas abattre et le fusilla du regard pour se reculer. Son dos percuta le mur derrière lui, et il dû se prendre une seconde pour retrouver un certain équilibre. Le prisonnier humecta ses lèvres, hypnotisé par le parfum étourdissant des hormones qu'il dégageait malgré lui.

\- Par la quintessence même, ça ne rigole pas, souffla-t-il. Ce doit être une torture d'être dans un tel état... Tu peux te laisser aller avec moi. Entre demi-galra, il n'y a rien de plus naturel...

Il leva la main, très certainement dans le but de la poser sur sa joue. Encore suffisamment conscient, Keith écarquilla les yeux avec rage, le défendant d'approcher plus sous peine de devenir manchot. Lotor pouffa, un air malsain brillant dans ses yeux : cet enfoiré aimait ça.

\- Plus sauvage et indomptable qu'on ne le dit du lion rouge...

Le jeune homme lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre et parvint à s'enfuir en courant après avoir trébuché plusieurs fois. Il repoussa tous ceux qu'il croisait, la panique lui donnant des ailes lorsqu'il remarqua que quelques galras s'étaient mis à le suivre. Il remit son masque, récupérant Lance au passage, puis entra dans le tube pour se laisser glisser jusqu'à son véhicule. Sa voix le rassura profondément, et apaisa un peu ses craintes.

\- Keith ! Keith, tu m'entends ? Merde !

Alors qu'il entrait enfin dans son vaisseau, le garçon écarquilla les yeux. C'était rare d'entendre Lance jurer, car il savait conserver son sang froid pour ne pas être vulgaire, l'habitude de sa famille à nombreux cadets. La seule fois où il l'avait entendu jurer, c'était lorsque tous s'étaient retrouvés en mauvaise posture par sa faute. Cela lui fit se rendre compte à quel point il était inquiet, et que la situation était grave.

\- Oui... Oui, je suis là...

\- Madre de dios, soupira son ami de soulagement, le bruit de fond étant Red qui naviguait dans l'espace. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

\- Nan ça va, je suis dans mon vaisseau. Je t'envoie mes coor...

Il se plia de nouveau en deux, tombant sur ses panneaux de contrôle alors qu'une nouvelle vague le frappait. Lance l'appela, lui parla, mais il fut incapable de comprendre ce qu'il disait, uniquement conscient du besoin primal qui lacérait ses sens. Le contre-coup assommant dura un long moment, l'obligeant à resté allongé sur les commandes en haletant, ses mains agrippant désespérément les bords des panneaux.

\- Anh, Lance...

\- Tu peux le faire, aller démarre... Aller démarre, Keith...

La douceur de sa voix le secoua un peu, il se redressa suffisamment pour poser le front sur le panneau et appuya hasardeusement là où il devait le faire. Le vaisseau s'alluma et se suréleva du sol, envoyant automatiquement un signal pour que la porte du hangar s'ouvre. Dès que cette dernière le fut, il appuya brusquement sur les manettes afin de les pousser vers l'avant d'un bloque.

Le démarrage fut brutale et le secoua, mais il fut enfin dans l'espace. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être, ni même s'il était loin de son ami. Ce dernier continua de lui parler doucement, l'encourageant pour l'aider autant qu'il le pouvait. Sa conscience commençait à s'effacer, et réfléchir devenait très difficile.

\- C'est bien ! Je t'ai envoyé ma position en entrant le code de ton vaisseau, si tu l'as reçu c'est qu'on est pas loin. Dit moi que tu l'as.

Keith leva la tête en tremblant, son regard brumeux cherchant l'information sur son écran. Il s'écroula une seconde en geignant, commençant à transpirer. Des chiffres apparurent sous ses yeux, alors il jugea que c'était le fameux signal. Dans une lueur de lucidité, il appuya sur une touche avant de se repousser pour que son dos atterrisse sur le dossier.

\- Le pilote automatique est enclenché...

\- C'est bon, j'ai ton signalement aussi. Red va aussi vite qu'elle peut, on ne devrait pas être trop long à arriver. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu tiens ?

\- Non..., céda son rival, sa voix se brisant alors que la chaleurs et la tension commençaient à l'empêcher de réfléchir.

\- Essaye de penser à autre chose, un truc qui révulse !

Il serra les dents. Actuellement, même une assiette de goo serait capable de le pâmer de désir. Avoir son ami en ligne, sa voix raisonnant dans ses oreilles, le mettait à bout. l'écouter commençait à ne plus l'aider du tout. Lance le comprit rapidement, et il dû faire un choix difficile s'il ne voulait pas empirer les choses.

\- Écoute-moi, je vais couper la communication, mais on se retrouve bientôt.

\- Nan, attend, geignit Keith en serrant les poings, ses propres mains glissant vers son bassin et le faisant soupirer d'envie.

\- En attendant ne te touche surtout pas ! Tu sais que c'est pire si tu fais ça, alors attrape les accoudoir et serre les dents, ok ? J'arrive.

\- Nan, Lance, attends !

Trop tard, il avait déjà raccroché. Keith ouvrit son casque cherchant un peu d'air frais, en vain. Il empoigna le bord de son siège, serrant tant que le tissu grinça sous ses doigts. La pression dans son bassin était presque insupportable, et il sentait sa tête tournée dans tous les sens. Le voyage allait être très long.

Lance de son côté se pressa autant qu'il le put. Il laissa Red avancer d'elle même pour enfiler sa combinaison de paladin. Dans la précipitation, il avait bondit hors du salon, attrapant sa tenue spatiale au passage, pour monter à l'intérieur du lion dans ses vêtements de civils. Il avait craint que ce genre de situation n'arrive. Perdre la communication, alors que Lotor tenait son ami entre ses mains, a bien manqué de lui donner un arrêt cardiaque. Entendre qu'il était en sécurité le rassurait, mais il craignait pour sa santé.

Personne ne savait pourquoi il était parti aussi vite, tous ayant dû entendre Red quitter le château précipitamment. Sans surprise, Allura tenta de l'appeler, mais il refusa l'entrée. Il ne savait pas quel excuse trouvé pour le moment, et voulait en parler avec Keith avant tout.

Une fois changé, et assit sur son siège, il poussa les manettes, encourageant le lion à aller plus vite. Un gémissement inquiet raisonna dans son esprit, lui faisant de la peine. Si même Red se faisait du soucie pour son second pilote, alors ce dernier devait être au plus mal. Il prit son mal en patience, incapable de faire plus que ce qu'il ne faisait déjà.

Après une heure interminable, il vit enfin le vaisseau de son rival. Il bondit pour rejoindre la sortie, attendant l'ouverture de la porte pour récupérer le malade. Le vaisseau fut attrapé d'un coup de mâchoire, et le sas de Red s'ouvrit. Lance se propulsa à l'extérieur pour aller jusqu'au cockpit. La vitre teintée l'empêchait de voir à l'intérieur, alors il frappa doucement en appelant le pilote.

Le cockpit s'ouvrit après une dépressurisation, laissant son propriétaire, dont le masque s'était remit automatiquement, flotter dans l'espace. Lance l'attrapa par la hanche, puis rejoignit le lion. Une fois à l'intérieur, il porta son ami pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'au siège de contrôle de la bête mécanique. Il assit le paladin Marmora dans le siège avant d'entrée les coordonnés du château pour que Red y retourne en pilote automatique, et retira son casque.

Agenouillé entre le siège et les panneaux de commande, il ne vit pas Keith se pencher vers lui pour se laisser retomber contre son dos. Il l'entendit pousser un soupir brûlant, un léger geignement vibrant à l'intérieur. Les longues jambes l'encadrèrent, et les cuisses se pressèrent contre lui. Les mains glissèrent contre sa poitrine, et descendaient toujours plus bas.

Il frissonna lourdement, loin d'être insensible aux touchés comme à l'entente de la respiration pantelante et vibrante d'envie de son rival. Il se retourna pour le plaquer au fond du siège, refusant de le laisser se donner à lui ainsi. Le voir dans un tel état lui faisait davantage de peine qu'il ne l'excitait. Il avait perdu son sang-froid les deux première fois, mais aujourd'hui, il était surtout conscient de la souffrance de Keith.

D'un geste, il retira le masque pour dévoiler le visage rouge et quémandeur de son ami. Il posa son front sur le sien et ferma les yeux, ignorant les mains cherchant à entrer dans sa combinaison. Les siennes caressèrent doucement la nuque et les mèches de jais.

\- Je vais t'aider, mais je crois que ça ne réglera pas le problème... On en reparlera, ok ? Pour le moment, je vais faire quelque chose pour te soulager un peu.

\- Oui, fait le, souffla Keith avec espoir, son corps se cambrant en pensant au plaisir prochain.

\- Je te préviens, j'ai jamais fais ça avant, alors ne te moque pas moi...

Lance descendit pour s'agenouiller entre ses jambes, puis chercha comment ouvrir le bas de sa combinaison. Celle marmora était différente de celle de paladin, et il peina à trouver comment elle fonctionnait. Finalement, il découvrit qu'il devait appuyé sur la pointe de la partie sombre du devant afin de révéler une fermeture qui la soulevait entièrement. Il put libérer son ami après une longue bataille n'apportant que des frictions frustrantes et douloureuses.

Il commença par le masser un peu, cherchant le courage de réaliser son idée. C'était nouveau, alors il espérait que ça calme les chaleurs capricieuses rapidement. Il avança la tête, hésitant un peu, avant de se laisser aller à l'instinct et la curiosité en sortant la langue.

Keith se cambra brusquement en poussant un gémissement bruyant claquant dans l'air, la tête jetée en arrière. Les caresses buccales humides combinées avec les doigts glissant contre lui le comblèrent. Il bougea le bassin légèrement, ses cuisses se frottant contre les côtes de son bienfaiteur. Physiquement, comme mentalement, il put se détendre complètement, se sachant en parfaite sécurité.

Sa voix raisonna dans le cockpit pendant un moment, la pression grimpant en flèche. Elle atteignait doucement ses limites, l'inexpérience de Lance n'étant nullement un frein à son plaisir. Il agrippa le dessus du siège d'une main, et plongea ses doigts de l'autre dans les courts cheveux brun. Il geignit plusieurs fois dans une montée crescendo avant qu'il ne sursaute. L'orgasme fut si fort qu'il le rendit muet, coupant son souffle en raidissant son corps qui se cambrait.

Il se relâcha finalement dans un grognement avant de reprendre son souffle. Quelques gémissements passèrent encore ses lèvres avant de se stopper. Lentement, il se détendit, ses sens s'apaisant après avoir été soulagés comme ils le désiraient. Lance se redressa, tirant une grimace en toussant comme un fou. Il attrapa sa gourde, qu'il laissait près du siège en cas de long voyage, et en but plusieurs gorgées. En la refermant il frissonna d'horreur.

\- Urg, c'est amer ! Et impossible à avaler, en plus ! Sérieusement, comment toutes ces filles font dans ces films ? Arg...

Il essuya son visage d'une main avant de se tourner vers son ami. Avec un soulagement profond, il le découvrit calme et alangui. Il vint le rhabiller correctement pour lui donner un coup de main. Keith était toujours réveillé, le regard perdu dans le vide. Ses yeux entre-ouvert laissaient voir ses prunelles écrasées par ses pupilles dilatées et brillantes de mille feux. Lance frissonna en le trouvant magnifique, comparant ses yeux à une voûte céleste.

Il se redressa sur ses genoux pour s'élever, et se rapprocha de ses lèvres, le souffle encore court du garçon se rependant sur son visage. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa bouche, la douceur gorgeant le cœur de son rival qui avait terriblement besoin d'un peu d'affection, surtout après l'apaisement.

Keith bougea un peu la tête, ses yeux chutant dans les siens, et il reçut un nouveau baiser. Il ferma les paupières, et se laissa emporter par la douceur de l'instant en y répondant. Lance caressa de nouveau sa nuque et ses cheveux. Le demi-galra leva la main pour toucher son coude du bout des doigts, comme s'il était fait de verre. Ses retours timides, qui prouvait qu'il reprenait conscience de la réalité, attendrirent son ami qui sourit.

Puis, Keith arrêta de bouger, et se relâcha complètement. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux, et le découvrit endormit, ou évanoui, il se savait pas trop. Il le veilla quelque minutes, avant de voir les paupières s'entre-ouvrir. Son ami semblait hagard, mais son regard se posant sur lui le rassura sur le fait qu'il était conscient de sa présente.

\- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue de son pouce.

\- Mieux...

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- De l'eau...

Le paladin bleu lui passa sa gourde, et s'assit en tailleur à côté du siège. Il le laissa boire autant qu'il en avait besoin, près à bondir chercher sa bouteille de secoure s'il en avait besoin. Keith abaissa la gourde, qu'il avait presque entièrement vidé, et poussa un profond soupir en essayant son front légèrement couvert de sueur avec son poignet ; il était épuisé.

\- T'as fais pareille que les autres ?

\- J'ai essayé autre chose, pour voir, on sait jamais...

\- C'était quoi ?

\- On va dire que je me suis pas servis que de mes mains...

Il rougit, comprenant de quoi il parlait. Une pointe de déception de ne se souvenir de rien le tira, mais il chassa ces pensées embarrassantes de son esprit. Heureusement pour lui, Lance reprit la parole d'un air soucieux, détournant son attention.

\- Celles-là ne plaisantaient pas, c'était quelque chose.

\- Je te l'ai dis, elles montent en force depuis un moment...

\- Et elles se sont rapprochés.

\- Je suis le premier embêté...

Lance se doutait de la raison d'un tel rapprochement entre les chaleurs, mais il ne voulait pas que cela soit pris comme un sous-entendu pour qu'ils découchent. Si Keith le voulait, il viendrait de lui même. Pas par nécessité, mais par envie.

\- On a encore le temps avant d'arriver au château, alors si t'es fatigué, dors un peu.

Le demi galra était grandement charmé par son idée. Il hocha la tête en lui rendant sa gourde, avant de croiser les bras en remontant une jambe, son corps se refroidissant drastiquement. En voyant qu'il avait froid, le cubain essaya de trouver un idée pour l'aider, mais était forcé de constater qu'il n'y avait rien dans ce cockpit. La dernière option étant un peu osée, il ne savait pas trop si Keith se laisserait faire. Il préféra tenter sa chance plutôt que de le laisser attraper la mort aussi stupidement.

\- Décales-toi un peu.

\- Uhn ?

\- Aller, bouge.

Perdu mais intrigué, le paladin rouge s'exécuta et s'avança sur le siège. Il rougit brusquement en le voyant s'installer derrière lui, et écarter les genoux pour lui laisser la place.

\- Hey attend !

\- C'est bon, y'a que nous deux. Aller viens, espèce de mulet, ou tu vas tomber malade.

Keith lui tourna le dos, hésitant un peu. Après quelques secondes il se rapprocha finalement de lui pour laisser son dos reposer contre sa poitrine. La veste verte fut ensuite posé sur lui, apportant une couverture de fortune. Enfin, les bras de Lance se referma sur lui, le calant confortablement sans risque de tomber.

C'était chaud et agréable, le parfum de son ami l'enveloppant en lui donnant un vague sentiment d'être rentré chez lui. Ses paupières se firent lourdes, et sa conscience s'envola doucement dans les contrées éthériques de l'imaginaire. Il ne fut pas le seul, l'autre garçon le suivant de près.


	4. Chapter 4

Red les réveilla d'un ronronnement lorsqu'elle arriva au château. Keith s'étant mis sur le côté dans son sommeil, sa tête se retrouvait contre la poitrine de Lance. Ce dernier l'avait encore dans ses bras et entre ses jambes tandis qu'il bailla en reprenant les commandes, le serrant plus étroitement par le fait. Il rentra dans le château, et frotta le bras de l'autre garçon encore à moitié endormit pour le réveiller.

Il le regarda, s'apprêtant à parler, mais se tut en le découvrant ainsi. Attendrit, il sourit doucement, se demandant s'il devait vraiment le sortir complètement des songes ou non. Le son sourd et brut d'une porte en métal s'ouvrant brusquement raisonna dans le hangar. Ils sursautèrent en se serrant nerveusement. Les voix de leurs amis se firent entendre, tous les appelant avec inquiétude en demandant ce qui s'était passé.

\- Ah, j'avais complètement oublié..., grogna Keith, encore lâche sur la poitrine de Lance.

\- Il nous faut une excuse, et vite ! J'ai ton vaisseau et je n'ai prévenu personne en partant !

\- Attend une seconde, laisse-moi réfléchir..., râla-t-il en se levant du siège.

Le cubain rassembla ses vêtements, cherchant également une idée de son côté.

\- Si on dit que t'étais en mauvaise posture, ça passerait ?

\- Nan, je suis toujours accompagné d'une équipe, alors j'aurais appelé les Marmora.

\- Panne de carburant ?

\- Pareil.

\- Lotor ?

\- Surtout pas ! Si on raconte n'importe quoi ça peut être très grave. En plus, je vais devoir me justifier à nouveau auprès de Kolivan...

\- T'as qu'à dire que Lotor t'as poussé à bout et que t'as préféré partir que de le frapper.

\- Simple, oui. Et à eux alors ?

Ils regardèrent en contre bas leurs amis qui s'inquiétaient de ne pas les voir sortir de Red. Lance aurait bien pu trouver l'excuse que Keith était à nouveau malade, mais il semblait parfaitement en forme à l'heure actuelle. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas compris et simplement retrouver pour s'entre-aider, car ça n'expliquait pas la présence du demi-galra dans le cockpit de Red.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée, viens, fit le garçon aux cheveux noir.

\- Attend, c'est quoi ? paniqua Lance en le suivant alors qu'il avait commencé à marcher, balançant finalement ses vêtements plus loin pour être moins suspect.

\- Improvise, tu seras plus naturel.

\- Nan, attend ! Espèce de face de mulet !

Keith ouvrit l'entrée pour rejoindre enfin le reste du groupe. Ce dernier les observèrent pour savoir si tout allait bien, leurs yeux voyageant entre eux. Shiro s'avança, inquiet comme perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Lance est parti aussi vite ? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ton vaisseau ?

\- Lotor a pris mon portable et a trouver ça drôle d'envoyer un message d'alerte à Lance, on la reprit à l'ordre, mais cet idiot y a cru.

Choqué d'une excuse aussi nulle, le concerné se tourna gravement vers lui, les yeux révulsés et la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Comment il a bien pu mettre la main dessus ? soupira Shiro en croisant les bras, rassuré que rien de grave n'était arrivé.

\- Kolivan nous a laissé seul un moment, j'ai pas sentit qu'il avait fouillé la poche à ma ceinture.

\- Espèce de..., commença a siffler Lance. Mulet !

\- T'en fais toujours trop !

\- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans ton vaisseau que Red transportait, fit suspicieusement Pidge.

\- Il m'a appelé en chemin, complètement flippé, donc je l'ai rejoint pour éviter qu'il débarque chez les Marmora. Il a choppé mon vaisseau pour se tirer à toute vitesse ! se défendit le demi-galra, outré, son partenaire n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il puisse mentir aussi bien. Quand cet abrutit a enfin accepté de m'écouter, je suis monté à l'intérieur de Red pour qu'on s'explique. J'ai fini mes mission, alors tant qu'à faire, je l'ai laissé me ramener.

\- Bon sang, ne nous refaite pas une frayeur comme ça, soupira Hunk en posant une main sur son cœur en fermant les yeux. J'ai vu Lance détaller dans le couloir comme si la Terre était menacée !

\- Ah, désolé de t'avoir bousculé, par ailleurs..., se souvint son ami en se frottant la nuque, la culpabilité lui faisant courber un peu l'échine. Tu n'as rien ?

\- Non, ça va, sourit-il avant de l'étreindre joyeusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que Lotor a bien pu écrire pour que ça te fasse paniquer comme ça ? demanda Allura vers le paladin bleu.

Ce dernier se contrôla pour ne pas jeter un regard à Keith afin de savoir quoi dire, sous risque d'être terriblement suspect. Pour le moment, personne ne semblaient avoir de soupçons, et il ne devait pas gâcher ça. L'un des nombreux scénarios catastrophe qui le hantait et le mettait sur ses gardes par apport au prince Galra revint en sa mémoire. C'était parfait, et tout à fait cohérent.

\- En se faisant passer pour Keith, il disait qu'il s'était planqué dans une salle, mais que Lotor avait réussi à prendre le contrôle du vaisseau sur lequel il était. J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi si c'était vrai ou non, j'ai juste réagi...

\- Si ça l'avait été, pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ? s'exclama la princesse. Ça aurait demandé l'aide de Voltron, et non de livrer l'un des lions sur un plateau d'argent !

\- Zarkon est à la recherche de son fils, et il sait parfaitement que nous l'avons, ajouta Shiro en le sermonnant doucement à son tour. Y aller seul était la pire idée que tu puisses avoir, Lance.

\- Désolé, j'ai réagit d'instinct...

\- Bon, vous allez bien, c'est l'important. Lotor n'a pas utilisé cette diversion pour rien je présume ?

\- Il a attendu que Lance m'appelle pour essayé de pirater l'ordinateur et ouvrir ses menottes, mais je l'ai stoppé, répondit Keith. Par contre je lui ai raccroché au nez, et ça n'a pas vraiment arrangé les choses.

\- Connaissant Lance, ça ne m'étonne pas, lança Pidge en passant une main dans ses cheveux. La dernière fois que je lui ai accidentellement raccroché au nez, il a débarqué en explosant la porte de ma chambre d'étudiant !

\- Ah oui ! se souvint Hunk en devenant blême. Iverson nous a fait nettoyer les dortoirs plus les toilettes pendant un an pour la rembourser...

\- Oui, bon, ça va, hein..., bouda le concerné, les autres se moquant de lui.

\- Désolée que tu es eu à subir ça, soupira Pidge vers Keith avant de poser une main sur son épaule. On comprend ta peine, vraiment...

\- Je vais déjà placer mon vaisseau au bon endroit. Et je te préviens, crétin, s'il y a la moindre rayures, tu vas la soigner avec la langue !

\- T'as qu'à la frotter avec ton mulet, je suis sûr que ce sera efficace ! rétorqua la cible de son attaque en le foudroyant du regard.

Les rires fusèrent à nouveau avant que tous ne se dispersent. Lance déplaça Red pour libérer le véhicule de son ami, il vint le retrouver au hangar, ses vêtements sous le bras, pour échanger plus intimement avec lui. En le voyant venir, Keith était perdu. Il regarda les alentour afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seul, avant de le questionner d'un battement de cil.

\- Tu penses qu'elles sont passées, c'est bon ? demanda son partenaire.

\- Pour le moment, ça va. Tu t'es pas trop mal débrouillé tout à l'heure, j'ai eu peur que tu ne suives pas.

\- Tu m'as tourné en ridicule, cracha-t-il avec rancune. Tu me paieras ça, face de mulet...

Son ami pouffa en fermant le cockpit de son vaisseau, puis rejoignit le sol. Il découvrit sa mine soucieuse, et son hésitation à se confier. De nouveau, il joua d'expressions faciales pour l'encourager à parler sans prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre ta vue ? Lotor risquerait d'en parler ?

Il baissa les yeux, n'ayant aucune idée si le prince allait vendre la mèche ou non. Il avait volontairement cherché à le déstabilisé pour qu'il en vienne même à oublié son état physique, et c'était suspect. Inquiet de ce qu'il cherchait à faire, le demi-galra décida qu'il ferait bien d'avertir son supérieur par précaution. Il se mit en route, Lance marchant à ses côtés pour écouter sa réponse.

\- J'ai croisé pas mal de monde... Apparemment, les galra peuvent le sentir alors...

\- Mince, je suis navré...

\- C'est moi, j'aurais dû faire attention et ne pas me laisser distraire comme ça. Les gens ne se parlent pas vraiment sur le vaisseau, on se connaît de vu mais ça s'arrête là. Surtout avec les Galras. Tu connais le dicton des Marmora de toute façon.

\- "Pas de relation permet la réussite de la mission", cita son voisin avec amertume.

\- Pour Lotor, je vais m'en charger en appelant Kolivan, mais je doute qu'il dévoile ses plans aussi facilement.

\- Il cherche à t'atteindre pour s'enfuir ?

\- Si je ne suis pas là, quelqu'un d'autre le surveille, et il cherche peut-être quelqu'un en particulier. Je vais faire mon rapport.

Il passa derrière lui dans le but de changer de couloir, mais Lance lui attrapa le poignet pour le stopper. Il se retourna pour le dévisager avec surprise, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il le retenait alors qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Le paladin bleu hésita un instant à dire quelque chose, sa bouche s'ouvrant plusieurs fois avant de se refermer. Il desserra sa faible poigne pour laisser ses doigts glisser du poignet à l'intérieur de la paume de l'autre, puis jusqu'aux bouts de ses doigts jusqu'à le lâcher complètement.

Bien que surpris, Keith apprécia la caresse avant de partir. La tendresse qu'il recevait de sa part le charmait, faisant naître en lui l'envie de l'étreindre pour rester contre lui des heures entières. Il rougit en posant le dos de sa main sur sa bouche, son cœur s'emballant en repensant à ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur de Red.

La fellation n'était pas une grosse affaire en soit, mais dormir dans les bras de Lance l'était plus. C'était intime, et il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel par le passé. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, éternellement perdu pour ce qu'il ressentait envers le cubain. Comme les mêmes questions habituelles et sans réponses le torturèrent à nouveau, il préféra se concentrer sur sa tâche actuelle.

Une fois dans la salle de navigation, il appela le vaisseau Marmora, donnant le code d'accès lorsqu'il fut demandé. Le messager qui répondit transféra son appel vers le bureau de Kolivan, le faisant patienter. Il était rassuré d'être seul : ça lui permettrait d'ajouter quelques détails autres à l'histoire sans paraître suspect. Son supérieur apparu rapidement sur l'écran, et il déglutit en le découvrant avec une expression fermée, les sourcils particulièrement froncés : il était furieux.

\- Tu as encore une fois déserté, égraina le Galra avec les bras croisés.

\- Pardon, je...

\- Tu aurais pu t'enfermer dans tes quartiers, si tu ne t'étais pas sentimentale à ce point !

Perdu, Keith releva la tête pour cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Kolivan soupira en décroisant les bras, agacé.

\- Contraint aux chaleurs ou non, tu es une lame, ne l'oublie pas ! Alors soit tu t'enfermes le temps que ça passe, soit tu acceptes le premier venu, mais je t'interdis de faillir à tes missions ! Le vaisseau Galra, que tu étais censé appréhender, s'est échappé avec sa cargaison !

\- J'ai essayé de..., commença à se défendre le garçon, offusqué qu'il lui demande de se donner à n'importe qui uniquement pour réussir les opérations données.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant ! le coupa son supérieur en parlant plus fort que lui, ce qui le fit sursauter. Zarkon réunit ses forces, et sa magicienne manigance encore un plan dangereux avec ces pierres comblées d'essences magiques. La moindre livraison est cruciale, et tu en as laissé passer trois cette semaine !

Ses échecs présentés sous son nez, Keith baissa honteusement les yeux. Il était également impressionné par les remontrances. C'était la première fois que Kolivan s'énervait ainsi contre lui. Normalement, il gardait son sang-froid, ou il fusillait le coupable du regard.

\- Je pense que nous nous passerons te toi pour le moment. Tu peux rester là bas.

Choqué, il releva subitement le menton.

\- Mais je...

\- À constater ce calme, tu sembles très bien t'occuper de ta personne de là où tu es, siffla Kolivan. Si partir rejoindre ton amant est plus important que l'univers, soit. Nous recontacterons Shiro au besoin.

\- Attendez !

Kolivan coupa la communication sans attendre qu'il s'explique. Soufflé par le choc, Keith resta la bouche bée à fixer l'écran éteint un long moment. Il se raidit en serrant les poings et les dents, la frustration le faisant trembler. Il frappa la console de commande en abattant ses poings comme des marteaux, criant avec rage. Puis, il tourna les talons pour rejoindre la salle d'entraînement afin de passer ses nerfs sur les robots de simulations.

Les événements repassèrent en boucle dans son esprit, l'énervant plus qu'autre chose. Principalement, il pensa à Lance, à ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il se butta dans une impasse sentimentale désarmante, les mystères de son cœur ne se dévoilant pas si facilement.

Il perdit le contrôle, et arracha un bras du robot pour le frapper avec en criant de rage, le réduisant en miette. Essoufflé, il regarda l'être mécanique grésillant et parcouru de petits éclaires disparaître dans le sol, la voix robotique annonçant la fin de la simulation. Il jeta le bras, qui fut également ramasser automatiquement, avant d'essuyer son front du dos de sa main.

En se retournant dans le but d'aller se prendre de l'eau à la fontaine non loin, il vit Lance à l'entrée de la salle. Il se figea, n'ayant eu aucune envie de le voir alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion intérieur à son sujet. Son ami tenait deux milkshakes dans ses mains, et à son expression partagée entre le choc et la terreur, il put facilement déduire qu'il avait assisté au triste spectacle.

Il détourna les yeux avec embarra, n'aimant pas qu'on le regarde s'entraîner justement à cause de ça. Lorsqu'un niveau était difficile et qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il perdait son sang-froid et se laissait submerger par la violence. C'était peut-être son côté Galra qui le rendait comme ça.

\- Euh... ok... Je vais peut-être te laisser ton verre dans la cuisine en fait...

\- Nan, attend, je... Ah, eh puis merde, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Surpris de sa réaction, Lance se stoppa alors qu'il avait commencé à tourner les talons. Il posa les verres sur le banc plus à côté, près des sacoches de son ami, et s'approcha de lui.

\- L'appel avec Kolivan s'est mal passé ?

\- Va-t-en ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Il se figea à mit chemin, l'observant pour savoir quoi faire exactement. Keith se sentit faiblir face à cette attention. Il savait pertinemment que le jeune homme ne ferait rien pour le brusquer ou le blesser, contrairement à lui qui pouvait le faire sans même le vouloir. Lui-même se raidit, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il voulait l'enlacer en même temps qu'il voulait l'étrangler, c'était particulier.

\- Écoute, commença doucement Lance. Si t'as besoin d'en parler, je serais dans la salle de détente, ok ? Les autres sont dans leurs trucs, là, donc ils entendront pas.

\- Nan, je... Ah..., protesta l'autre avant d'abandonner en baissant la tête pour poser le dos de sa main entre ses yeux fermés.

Son vis-à-vis attendit qu'il se ressaisisse, ne tentant aucune approche en le sentant à fleur de peau. Il soupira à nouveau en relâchant ses épaules ainsi que son bras, et rouvrit les yeux pour regarder sur le côté.

\- Nan, ça ne s'est pas bien passé, avoua-t-il enfin.

Lance sourit tristement, l'ayant déjà compris, mais appréciant qu'il le lui dise. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inviter à le suivre, et rejoignit le banc à l'entrée de la salle. Keith accepta la proposition et s'assit à ses côtés. Son milkshake lui fut offert et il souffla brièvement un remerciement. Il en but quelques gorgées pour se désaltérer, et sentir la douceur sucrée apaiser les restes de sa colère.

Il l'avait remarqué les deux dernières fois, mais juste après l'apaisement de ses chaleurs, il semblait plus malléable ; il ne restait plus bloqué dans sa rage qui finissait par macérer et devenir rance. Gêné, il préféra garder cette information pour lui. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'apaisement, mais peut-être simplement le fait qu'il n'était plus sexuellement frustré. Quoi qu'il en soit, moins Lance en savait, et mieux c'était.

Le garçon ne lui posait d'ailleurs aucune question, se contentant de boire en silence avec lui. Ça le poussa à se confier, l'ambiance calme lui laissant la délicieuse liberté de choisir s'il voulait parler ou non.

\- Je crois que je suis viré...

\- Quoi ?!

Lance avait crié en bondissant de sa place, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre avant de se rasseoir.

\- Attend, attend... Des Marmora ?

\- Ouais...

\- Mais... Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il t'avait presque supplié de les rejoindre parce que t'étais un bon élément !

\- C'est plutôt moi qui a voulu m'entraîner chez eux parce que ma mère y était. Personne n'est important là bas, nous sommes juste là pour saboter les plans des tyrans voulant dominer l'univers, et les pertes nécessaires ne sont même pas évoquées.

\- Passons, souffla son voisin qui n'aimait pas du tout leur politique froide. Il t'a dit quoi ? T'as peut-être mal compris.

\- Je doute que "nous nous passerons de toi" soit un terme qui prête à confusion !

\- Oh... Mais il ne t'aurait pas demandé de rendre tes affaires ? Ils en ont déjà fait tout un plat parce que tu avais une de leurs lames.

\- Je ne sais pas... D'après ce que j'ai compris il parlera à Shiro, et je m'inquiète de ce qu'il va lui dire...

\- Pourquoi ? s'inquiétant son compagnon en devenant plus grave. Il sait quelque chose ?

\- Il sait que si je suis parti précipitamment aujourd'hui et l'autre fois c'est parce que j'étais..."malade"...

\- Attend, il savait pour ça et n'a rien fait ? Il aurait pu te laisser rentrer, ne serait-ce que discrètement !

\- Il a dit que j'aurais mieux fait de m'enfermer le temps que ça passe, ou...

Il se stoppa dans sa confession, ne sachant pas si c'était une si bonne idée d'en dire autant. Malheureusement pour lui, sa phrase en suspend suivit de son silence, en plus de ses réaction, furent plus révélateur que de longues tirades. Lance se raidit en sentant la colère le piquer. Il marmonna quelques mots en espagnol d'une voix acide, laissant facilement deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une insulte peu honorable.

\- Tu es un paladin de Voltron ! Il ne pourrait pas avoir un minimum de considération ? Je pensais que tu avais un traitement de faveur ! Lorsqu'on vous appelait, tu étais à ses côtés.

\- Parce que ça me concernait aussi. Sinon je n'étais qu'un espion parmi tant d'autres.

Lance serra son poing libre et ravala ses mots, préférant ne pas en rajouter. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les lames de Marmora, et encore moins depuis qu'ils avaient engagé son ami. Il peinait à combattre l'idée qu'ils le lui avaient volé. Elle restait accrochée dans son esprit comme une tique, malmenant sa raison et son cœur qui bataillaient l'un contre l'autre.

\- Tu n'as pas pu le prévenir pour Lotor ?

\- Nan, il m'a engueulé, viré, et a raccroché. Je n'ai même pas pu me défendre...

\- T'as dit qu'il voulait appeler Shiro, c'est pour lui parler de ça ?

\- Non, ce sera uniquement si jamais il a vraiment besoin de nous pour une mission.

\- Si les lames portent si peu d'importance à ses membres, alors il ne parlera que de choses professionnelles, sourit Lance pour essayer de le rassurer. Tes problèmes ne regardent personne d'autre que toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi il déballerait tout à Shiro. Eh puis, tu m'as dit qu'il était déjà au courant, non ? Alors ce sera pas grave.

Il but son milkshake en regardant devant lui, les yeux dans le vague. Keith préféra ne pas répondre de peur de l'inquiéter également. Si Kolivan parlait de ses chaleurs à Shiro, ce dernier risquait de vite découvrir qu'il lui cachait des choses. Intelligent qu'il était, le paladin noir ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de découvrir qu'il se passait quelque chose entre lui et Lance.

Il but son verre aussi, mais sa mine soucieuse poussa son voisin à frotter son dos pour lui tirer un sourire. Le geste, d'abord amical, presque comique, s'adoucit avant de devenir plus lascif. Puis, le bout des doigts descendit sur les reins, faisant se redresser le demi-galra dans un frisson.

Il tourna la tête pour voir Lance regarder sa combinaison d'un air chaud et rêveur. Ce regard l'ébranla en faisant rouler un frisson tout le long de son épine dorsale. Une chaleur naissante appuya au creux de son bassin, la sensation désormais connue charmant ses sens. Incapable de savoir comment réagir, il se laissa faire sans répondre, et fini par attirer les yeux du paladin bleu dans les siens.

Les prunelles océanique brillantes d'idées luxurieuses ne le laissèrent pas indifférent, et il ressentit une attraction presque irrésistible sous l'envie de l'embrasser. Lance rougit en se rendant subitement compte de ce qu'il faisait. Gêné de s'être laissé aller, il se releva d'un bon du banc, ne remarquant pas Keith manqué de tomber en avant alors qu'il s'était rapproché de son visage.

\- Bon, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps ! J'ai encore quatre niveaux à passer avant d'atteindre le boss final ! On se voit au dîné !

Perdu dans cette fuite vibrante de nervosité, son ami le regarda partir avec un air ahurit. D'habitude, c'était toujours lui qui faisait le premier pas, et il n'avait qu'à suivre. Il était persuadé que la caresse qu'il avait eu était un signal pour qu'ils soient plus intime, et non pour qu'il se mette à fuir de cette façon.

Il se leva d'un bon pour essayer de le rattraper, mais il était déjà parti. Les nerfs calmés et son verre terminé, il quitta la salle d'entraînement, perdu par le comportement étrange de son ami. Il alla déposer son verre dans le lave-vaisselle avant de se rendre auprès de son vaisseau pour le nettoyer et le remettre en état complet. S'il devait le rendre aux Marmora, il préférait qu'il soit en bon état.

Les énormes rayures au dessus et en dessous de la coque lui rappela son passage en force d'il y a quelques jours. Hunk vint le voir, principalement pour lui demander sa préférence de plat pour le soir. Il posait toujours la question, voulant que chaque moment passé ici quand il rentrait soit un plaisir. Après sa réponse, son ami l'aida dans sa tâche, donnant une astuce efficace pour diminuer les rayures.

Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, Keith n'avait jamais autant parlé avec ce garçon. Ils s'étaient déjà brièvement échangé un avis sur la nourriture, répondu sur des sujets basiques, mais pas de discussion réelle. Cette fois, ils parlèrent de la première fois où ils étaient montés sur un vaisseau, le paladin rouge avouant qu'il avait effectivement été malade lorsqu'on lui avait donné les commandes.

En tant que novice, il avait été impressionné par la vitesse, cette dernière devenant vite son addiction. Hunk l'admira pour être aussi doué et chanceux que ses nausées n'ont été présente qu'à son premier voyage. Keith pouffa, se souvenant de l'anecdote où le cuisinier avait vomi dans les turbines de la simulation en plein examen.

Ils apprécièrent leur discussion jusqu'à finir de s'occuper du vaisseau. Pour lui rendre la pareille, le sang-mêlé proposa un coup de main pour le repas du soir. Son ami accepta avec joie, et ils allèrent ensemble en cuisine. Il était loin d'être aussi habile que lui, mais il était capable d'éplucher et de découper les aliments.

Au moment de passer à table, son équipe rit en le voyant arriver avec sa tenue Marmora sur le dos. Il se regarda en ayant complètement oublié qu'il ne s'était pas changé. Cette combinaison était devenue une seconde peau tant il était habitué à la porter, il ne la sentait même plus. Ses amis l'empêchèrent de partir lorsqu'il voulu aller se changer, et le poussèrent vers la table en disant que ça ne faisait rien. Il sourit, et pris place avec eux pour partager un moment agréable.

Le repas fini, il alla se doucher, et resta en tee-shirt et caleçon pour dormir. Il tomba comme une masse, la journée ayant été trop éprouvante pour qu'il soit prit d'insomnie. Ses rêves furent d'abord imprécis, passant par des images floues et des sensations évasives. Il ne contrôlait absolument rien, loin d'être conscient qu'il était en plein rêve.

Une chaleur presque oppressante manqua de l'étouffer, et il se sentait aller d'avant en arrière, comme dans la soute d'un bateau en pleine mer. Puis, les choses commencèrent à se préciser. Des mains glissèrent le long de ses flancs, le poussant à se cambrer tandis que le touché délicieux s'associait aux autres sensations. Le corps au dessus de lui continua de bouger dans un rythme et un mouvement qui laissait facilement deviner ce qui se passait. Il poussa un gémissement vibrant alors que les vagues de plaisir s'échouaient à l'intérieur de lui dans une pression incroyablement brûlante.

Un baiser lui fut offert avec fièvre, et il y répondit de la même façon. La sensation plus net de quelque chose allant et venant en lui, ainsi que du corps chaud entre ses cuisses le pâma de nouveau. Il jeta sa tête en arrière en attrapant son oreiller, une série de gémissements passant ses lèvres. Son amant ralentit pour s'allonger contre lui afin de l'enlacer. Il l'entoura de ses bras, son souffle erratique suivant le sien.

Après cette pause tendre qui faisait vibrer son cœur, son partenaire reprit ses mouvements en attrapant l'une de ses cuisses. Il ouvrit les yeux, la pénombre de la pièce et l'acte de chaire le faisant peiné à distinguer quoi que ce soit. En vu du plafond et des lueurs mauves, il en déduisit qu'il était dans sa cabine du vaisseau Marmora, mais il se concentra sur l'autre personne. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant contre ses lèvres. C'est alors qu'il le découvrit : Lance.

La pression monta jusqu'à ses limites, mais ce qui se passait était trop flou, trop vague pour qu'elle n'explose. Pour y remédier, il bougea les hanches, gémit, embrassa son amant. Seulement, avant qu'il n'atteigne la fin, il se réveilla brusquement. Essoufflé, en sueur, et légèrement tremblant, il fixa de ses yeux ronds le plafond de son lit en réalisant ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Il rougit brusquement en posant une main sur sa bouche, secoué de surprise. C'était son premier rêve érotique, et il a fallut que ce soit Lance qui le mène. Rien de très surprenant en soit en vu du secret qu'ils partageaient, mais il aurait peut-être préféré un inconnu en attendant que ses sentiments soient clarifiés.

Il se redressa dans son lit en regardant son bassin. Sans surprise, une érection était présente, et il se retrouva stupidement démunie. Préférant ne pas s'en occuper, il alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour se rafraîchir les idées, et attendit qu'elle se calme d'elle même. Le sommeil l'ayant quitté, il décida d'aller prendre de quoi grignoter, une envie de gâteau lui creusant l'estomac.

Il sortit de sa chambre, se fichant pas mal d'être en tee-shirt et caleçon. La nuit, tout le monde se baladait presque entièrement en sous-vêtement dans ce château de toute façon. Les néons bleus éclairèrent suffisamment son chemin pour qu'il n'ait pas à allumer la lumière principale. Ses yeux, habitués à l'obscurité, ne l'auraient pas supporté.

La cuisine lui offrit une poignée de biscuits dont la saveur semblable au chocolat lui plaisait beaucoup. Il mangea sur place, les yeux dans le vide, un verre de lait frais dans l'autre main. Cette habitude retrouvée le fit un peu sourire. Soit il peinait à s'endormir, soit il se réveillait au beau milieux de la nuit. Dans ces cas là, il venait ici pour manger quelque chose, et repartait se coucher avec plus de succès.

Son casse-croûte terminé, il commença à retourner à sa chambre. Sur le chemin, il vit la lumière du couloir allumée. Comme il n'y avait personne, il l'éteignit, ses yeux plissés douloureusement tandis qu'il combattait la luminosité trop forte. Prévenant, il alla voir si d'autre lumières avaient été laissées allumées. Il en éteignit plusieurs, soupirant avec agacement, et fini par arriver jusqu'à la salle de commande principale.

Deux personnes discutaient. Sa curiosité, mais surtout ses habitudes d'espion, le poussèrent à s'accroupir pour se rapprocher de la porte ouverte sans un bruit. Discrètement, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et vit Shiro devant l'écran, en pleine communication avec Kolivan. Il pesta dans sa barbe en se disant que le bougre n'avait pas perdu son temps.

\- Nous sommes intervenus dans cette zone, vous n'avez pas à vous en préoccuper, fit le Galra.

\- Ah, c'est là bas que vous avez envoyé Keith ? Je comprend pourquoi ils ont mit du temps à revenir.

Le silence tomba lourdement, mais le leader de Voltron ne sembla pas le remarquer, concentré sur la carte de la galaxie virtuelles sous ses yeux. Keith se tendit, n'appréciant pas le changement d'ambiance.

\- Il n'a pas fait le chemin seul ? demanda Kolivan, faisant paniqué le paladin.

\- Après le coup bas de Lotor, Lance l'a rejoint, mais Keith a déjà dû vous parlez de tout ça. Revenons en au système des Zegiarhs, la pression Galra est toujours aussi forte ?

Le dirigeant des Marmora ne répondit pas de suite. Son silence, que Keith devina être de la colère mêlé au manque de surprise, attira l'attention de Shiro. Il finit par prendre la parole.

\- Ses deux là ne vous cause pas d'ennuis ensemble ?

\- Pas spécialement, ils forment même une très bonne équipe. Pour être sincère, ils sont plus performant ensemble que séparés. Ils se poussent même mutuellement vers le haut. Pourquoi ? Il y a eu un problème ?

\- ... J'ai confié plusieurs missions à Keith en tant que chef d'escouade, et cette semaine, il les a toutes échoués. C'est pour ça que Zarkon a eut les trois dernières cargaisons.

\- Ah, je vois, souffla Shiro en se frottant la nuque. Ce garçon est plein de ressources, et peut être un très bon leader, mais son manque de confiance en lui à ce sujet lui fait parfois faire des erreurs bête. Pardonnez-le, il est encore jeune, c'est normal qu'il ait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Touché qu'il prenne ainsi sa défense, le concerné baissa la yeux en sentant une chaleur agréable irradier dans sa poitrine.

\- Pour des missions de cette importance, une erreur est fatale. Je ne peux plus l'appeler s'il est trop distrait par des futilités sentimentales.

\- Pardon ? se raidit Shiro, la stupeur causé par les mots rudes laissant un brin d'énervement fureté dans sa voix. Vous l'avez viré ?

\- Dispensé serait un terme plus exacte. Je suis sûr que certain seront ravi de cet arrangement.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Et de toute façon, en quoi les liens que nous avons tous sont dérangeant ?

Kolivan se reprit en se rendant compte qu'il s'était laissé aller en parlant trop. Ses sourcils se froncèrent plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, et il prit une profonde et lente inspiration. Keith trembla sous l'angoisse horrible qui lui rongeait l'estomac.

Il avait peur que son ancien supérieur ne vende la mèche. S'il disait à Shiro qu'il était parti avec ses chaleurs, les liens seraient assez évident à faire. Tant qu'il n'avait pas mit les choses au clair avec Lance, il préférait que personne ne soit au courant de quoi que ce soit.

Le Galra reprit ses feuilles et changea brutalement de sujet en reprenant là où ils en étaient. Le paladin noir sembla décontenancé, mais accepta de suivre le plan principal de la soirée. Rassuré, et espérant que la conversation n'aille pas plus loin, Keith retourna dans sa chambre. Perturbé, et se sentant humilié, il courut après le sommeil.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin, il eut du mal à sortir du lit. Il avait enfin réussi à s'endormir, mais voila que deux heures plus tard, les lumières du château s'allumaient. Finalement, le masque de nuit que Lance portait ne lui paru pas être aussi stupide que ça. Il se traîna les pieds jusqu'aux cuisines, entrant en baillant et saluant distraitement les gens déjà à l'intérieur.

Pidge répondit d'un signe de main en le croisant, repartant avec son lait chaud et son toast dans la bouche. Lance fit de même à voix haute, mais vit rapidement qu'il était épuisé, et distrait. Il se rapprocha de lui, qui se servait un thé, pour lui toucher l'épaule. D'un regard, il s'enquit de son état.

Son ami soupira en se massant les yeux, affirmant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit. Compatissant, et voulant l'apaiser, il posa sa tasse de lait chaud pour l'enlacer sur le côté, son tête contre son trapèze. Keith hésita, le contact le raidissant alors que son rêve érotique était encore frais. Finalement, la douceur lui fit plus de bien que de mal, et le besoin d'un peu d'affection le laissa se détendre.

Il posa ses mains sur le bras passant devant lui, et laissa sa tête se reposer contre celle de son ami. Ce dernier sourit, et le resserra contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, se réveillant doucement en chassant les pensées obscures ternissant leurs humeurs. L'instant agréable gorgea de tendresse le cœur du paladin rouge, qui releva finalement la tête pour continuer de faire son thé. Lance le lâcha en comprenant qu'il en avait eu assez, et s'éloigna avec sa propre tasse.

Keith sourit. C'est ce qui lui plaisait avec ce garçon : il n'avait pas besoin de se perdre lui-même dans des explications, son silence était compris avant qu'il ne sache exactement comment l'aider. Lance savait toujours comment faire avec lui, par une phrase, un mot, un regard, un sourire, ou bien une étreinte ; la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il gérait ses humeurs et état-d'âmes le surprenait d'ailleurs toujours autant.

Jusqu'à présent, Shiro jouait le rôle de garde-fou, même s'il devait avouer qu'il avait de la peine pour son aîné lorsqu'il ne le comprenait pas. Lance était différent. Il ne saurait pas comment l'expliquer, mais il l'était assurément. L'importance qu'il avait pour lui se ressentait, et aucun mot ne le décrivait. Du moins, il ne parvenait pas à le faire seul.

L'étreinte l'ayant revigoré et remit d'aplomb, il put assumer la journée qui vint sans être tourmenté. Il parvint même à rire avec son équipe en se battant avec la mousse pour laver une salle. La nuit qu'il passa fut par conséquent clémente, surtout avec le chaste baiser de bonne nuit que Lance avait eu l'audace de lui offrir. Le voir s'enfuir par la suite, rouge et timide, l'avait amusé et attendrit.

Il se réveilla avec une humeur parfaite. En arrivant dans les cuisines pour petit-déjeuner, il vit Pidge s'endormir à moitié devant son bol et ses tartines. Il piqua le couteau pour le beurre de ses mains, la faisant sursauter et sautiller sur son siège pour le récupérer. Après avoir pouffé, il le lui rendit, et alla se faire un thé. Lance lui lança un doux regard lorsqu'il croisa le sien, le faisant sourire. Il était heureux de l'avoir vu aussi vite après le levé.

Shiro, qui avait parfaitement remarqué toute la scène contrairement à l'informaticienne et Hunk, sourit en haussant un sourcil, agréablement surpris. Comme ses cadets ne semblaient pas avoir conscience qu'ils étaient peu discret, il préféra ne pas réagir pour les laisser tranquille. Il avait bien vu que ces deux là se tournaient autour, mais désespérait de voir un rapprochement avant que le trépas naturel ne le touche.

Keith prit plusieurs gâteaux, parlant un peu avec Pidge, Hunk, et Shiro. Le cuisinier pouffa en lui faisant remarquer qu'il avait de l'appétit ce matin, le stoppant avec embarra dans sa gourmandise. Il était vexé, les voyant manger sous son nez, et pris très mal leurs remarques. Ses amis s'en amusèrent.

Il partit pour aller s'habiller, afin de s'entraîner un peu. Lorsque midi sonna, son estomac bien creusé par l'activité physique, il rejoignit les autres pour déjeuner. De nouveau, on lui fit la remarque qu'il avait un appétit d'ogre, mais il préféra les ignorer, plus intéressé par le défit de Lance pour manger le plus de miches possible.

Le repas finit, il fut assommé par la digestion, ayant bien trop mangé. Il s'occupa comme il put, mais rapidement, il se mit a tourner en rond. L'ennuie manqua de le tuer à petit feu lorsque finalement, Allura déclencha l'alerte du château. Depuis les hauts-parleurs, elle demanda à ses paladins de la rejoindre à l'extérieur pour former Voltron, et tendre une embuscade aux convois Galra non loin. Il rejoignit Coran sur le pont principale, obligé de l'assister puisque Lance était déjà aux commandes de Red.

Une moue tira son visage avec contrariété. Il aurait aimé avoir un peu plus d'action. En le remarquant, Coran lui proposa d'assister les autres avec son vaisseau Marmora. Comme il serait petit, il pourra faire énormément de dégât sans que les Galras ne le repère immédiatement. Égayé par cette option, il couru jusqu'au hangar pour s'exécuter.

Il resta en retrait, loin derrière le géant de métal, prêt à suivre l'attaque. Avec ses amis, ils élaborèrent une stratégie, puis se lancèrent. Loin d'être préparés au combat, les Galras se firent surprendre et anéantirent un premier vaisseau de transport. Les chasseurs sortirent des deux autres navires principaux.

Keith arriva part derrière, et ses tires en rafale touchèrent des chasseurs qui se rentrèrent dedans, ainsi que ceux encore dans le hangar. Cela créa un incendie dès que les portes de ceux-ci se refermèrent, et firent imploser cette partie du vaisseau. Par le fait, plus aucun vaisseau ne pouvait sortir pour combattre.

\- Oh, ouais ! Bien joué, samouraï ! s'exclama Lance, la sincérité sur son impression touchant le pilote qui sourit doucement, sentant une fierté incandescente irradiée dans sa poitrine.

\- Ne vous relâchez pas, et continuez comme ça ! sourit Shiro. On va les empêcher d'arriver à bon port !

\- Et un rayon laser en expresse ! rit Pidge en activant l'arme secondaire.

Ils continuèrent de livrer bataille, s'amusant presque tant cela était devenu facile avec le temps. Keith s'apprêtait à mettre le dernier hangar adverse hors course, mais une tête de Lion rouge s'enfonça à l'intérieur pour tout ravager à sa place. Offusqué, il s'indigna à voix haute, faisant exploser ses amis de rire.

Par la suite, les vaisseaux principaux furent vite détruit, et la livraison de ravitaillement militaire avec. Tous rentrèrent à bord du château, et eurent le cœur à la fête après s'être changés. Tandis que son équipe sortaient de quoi manger et boire, musique terrienne en fond, Keith resta à faire la tête en croisant les bras dans sa chaise.

\- Tu boudes encore ? pouffa Pidge.

\- Je ne boude pas !

\- Nan, pas du tout ! rit-elle.

\- C'est pour le coup à l'intérieur du vaisseau ? sourit Hunk.

\- C'était le mien ! Lance me l'a volé !

\- Toi aussi tu en as eu un, : c'est équitable.

\- C'était ma cible ! insista-t-il.

\- Bon sang, quelle susceptibilité..., soupira Pidge

\- Alors tu vas m'en faire tout un foin juste pour ça, face à mulet ? rit Lance en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur la table, juste à côté de lui.

\- Tu verras comment ce sera le jour où je te piquerais ton tire de précision !

\- C'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, et j'ai pas râlé tant que ça !

\- Si, corrigea Pidge, Allura explosant de rire en passant. Tu as été insupportable !

\- Vous ne m'aidez pas ! râla la cible.

Le demi-Galra lui lança un regard sadiquement satisfait, l'énervant. Pour lui faire ravaler son sourire insolent, il attrapa un amuse-gueule pour le lui enfoncer dans la bouche. Keith sursauta, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce genre d'attaque. Il le repoussa en le dévisageant, se méfiant qu'il recommence. Lance rit en repartant, le laissant mastiquer ce qu'il lui avait donné.

Étrangement, l'échange le mit de meilleure humeur, et il put participer aux festivités avec son groupe. Comme ils étaient encore loin du repas du soir, ils avaient servis les gâteaux et les jus de fruits avec du thé. Le moment était agréable, et Pidge se jeta sur les gâteaux chocolatés sous peine que son ami en rouge ne les finisse.

Ils débarrassèrent ensemble, et Coran insista pour qu'ils le laissent nettoyer. Il les félicita une dernière fois pour leur prestation réussit, les gonflant de fierté. En se baladant un peu dans le couloir de bai-vitrés, Keith ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'ambiance chez les lames de Marmora était terriblement plus maussade.

L'expérience gagnée auprès d'eux avait été riche, et il ne regrettait pas d'y être allé, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été heureux. Peut-être y était-il allé aussi par flagellation, le contre-coup blessant de voir que son équipe n'avait plus besoin de lui ayant été douloureux. Procéder en extérieur pendant les interventions avec son propre vaisseau était agréable. Il participait sans diriger, faisant partie d'un tout en étant dissocié ; il se sentait bien plus libre et rassuré.

Il massa son estomac en toussant un peu, un mal aise le tirant désagréablement. Intrigué, il se demanda s'il n'était pas malade. Les remarques qu'il avait reçu toute la journée lui revinrent, et la réponse à sa question arrivant vite dans son esprit. Il avait des sauts-d'humeurs, des envies intempestives, et désormais, il sentait qu'il avait chaud.

Avec un soupir d'agacement, il se pinça l'arrête du nez. Ses chaleurs commençaient vraiment à l'entraver, une chance que personne d'autre ne l'avait remarqué jusqu'à maintenant. Les avoir une troisième en un peu plus d'un mois était lassant au possible.

Comme il n'avait encore que les premiers symptômes, il sût qu'il avait deux ou trois jours devant lui. Son esprit encore clair, il réfléchit pour savoir pourquoi elles étaient si rapprochées. Lance l'avait aidé, par trois fois, et pourtant, ses chaleurs revenaient, toujours plus vite, et plus fortes. En vu des dernières, il fut inquiet pour celles qui arrivaient. Il se dit alors que c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient soit mal fait, soit pas encore fait. Son rêve érotique revint dans ses pensées. Il rougit, se demandant si c'était bien à cause de ça.

Afin de ne pas tirer de conclusion hâtive, il réfléchit un moment, ressassant les faits. Il parvint toujours à la même conclusion, et rougit en frissonnant. La question ne le concernant pas uniquement, il se mit en quête de son ami pour en parler. Pendant le chemin, il chercha un moyen d'amorcer le sujet pour que cela ne soit pas trop brusque. Lui même trouvait sa démarche terriblement osée, et il était incapable de savoir comment réagirait son partenaire.

Ce dernier était facilement trouvable, éternellement en train de se prélasser dans la salle de détente. Hunk était présent aussi, mais endormit, lui permettant de faire un signe à Lance pour qu'il le suive. Intrigué, son ami ne fit pas le difficile, et ils allèrent dans une pièce éloignée afin d'être certain de leur solitude.

Keith se frotta la nuque lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, et rougit. Inquiet, le paladin bleu l'examina sans le toucher, cherchant à deviner ce qui n'allait pas. Ses efforts le touchèrent, et il sentit son cœur battre plus fort par le fait.

\- Je... Ça va recommencer..., lança-t-il enfin.

\- De ?

\- Mes... Tu sais...

\- Encore ? s'exclama Lance, surpris. Mais ça ne fait même pas une semaine !... Tu as besoin que... ?

\- Non ! sursauta son compagnon en voyant ses mains faire l'ébauche d'un rapprochement, puis il reprit plus doucement en se rendant compte que sa réaction était mauvaise. Je veux dire, pour l'instant ça va. En fait... Je...

Il humecta ses lèvres nerveusement, triturant l'une de ses mitaines. Lance lui laissa le temps qu'il lui fallait, craignant un peu d'entendre ce qu'il allait dire. Keith grogna avec frustration avant de plonger son visage dans ses mains.

\- Bon sang, je ne sais pas du tout comment dire ça...

\- J'ai mon diplôme du langage de type à mulet, sourit son vis-à-vis en le charriant un peu pour le détendre. Dit le comme tu le sens, et je traduirais.

\- On... Enfin, tu m'as aidé à chaque fois ces derniers temps... Déjà est-ce que... Enfin..

\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas du moment que c'est bon pour toi.

\- Moi oui, ça va.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je crois que... Ce n'est pas suffisant...

Il garda ses yeux rivés sur le sol, honteux, avant de serrer les poings en croisant un bras sur son ventre et gardant son autre main sur son front.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire... Si elles ne font que revenir avec à peine quelques jours d'intervalle, ça va être invivable...

Son partenaire garda le silence, mais il n'osa pas le regarder de peur de le voir en colère, ou blessé. Il avait déjà la désagréable impression d'avoir abusé de lui, usant de ses conditions particulières comme excuse. Avec patience, il attendit, et finit par entendre la voix de l'autre garçon.

\- Tu penses que le faire entièrement les feraient partir, c'est ça ?

Il hocha timidement la tête, ayant peur de comprendre ce ton manquant cruellement d'enthousiasme. Lance soupira, lui faisant lever les yeux. Il avait les mains sur les hanches et fixait le mur à côté d'eux.

\- Pour tout t'avouer, j'y ai pensé aussi.

\- Quoi ? souffla Keith, surpris qu'il n'ait rien dit. Quand ?

\- Après les dernières. J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de différents en espérant que ça t'apaise vraiment, mais visiblement ça n'a pas duré... Le truc, c'est que je ne veux pas faire ça, Keith...

Un sentiment froid creusa un trou béant à l'intérieur de sa conscience jusqu'à sont cœur, et il se sentit tomber haut.

\- Ah...

Sa gorge se serrait comme un étau, et ses émotions à fleur de peau dû aux hormones lui firent presque monter les larmes aux yeux. Il refusa d'essuyer ses paupières, ne voulant pas se trahir. Il releva plutôt la tête en essayant d'être le plus assuré possible.

\- Je comprends, je t'ai déjà fais faire trop chose alors que c'est pas ton truc... C'est normal...

Lance tressaillit en lui faisant les gros yeux, agitant ses mains avec panique, le surprenant.

\- Quoi ? Non, non, non, non ! J'ai pas voulu dire ça ! Si bien sûr que j'ai envie de le faire ! se reprit-il avant de devenir subitement écarlate avec Keith en se rendant compte de ses propres mots. Enfin je veux dire, oui t'es canon, mais je... Nan, attend, ça devient juste bizarre ! cria-t-il en lui tournant le dos et attrapant son tee-shirt au niveau de sa poitrine.

Le demi-Galra le regarda s'empêtrer dans ses mots, ces derniers créant une chaleur agréable dans son cœur et le réchauffant tout entier. Le soulagement après une telle frayeur tira un rire salvateur au garçon, et Lance se retourna pour pleurnicher que ce n'était pas drôle. Celui-ci se reprit en se frottant la nuque, les joues encore rouges et les yeux fuyant.

\- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je ne veux pas que tu le fasses parce que tu en as besoin, tu vois ? Je ne veux pas que tu te dises " ma première fois était nécessaire, donc c'est pas grave, il y en aura d'autre", c'est juste triste...

Son ami trouva ses pieds soudainement intéressant, honteux d'admettre en son fort intérieur qu'il avait raison. C'était bien le genre de réflexion qu'il pourrait avoir. Peut-être que par le passé, il ne s'était pas senti prêt, et que la façon dont avait agit son ami avait été la meilleure solution. Désormais, les choses avaient changé, et ses sentiments commençaient à s'éclaircirent. Il ne savait pas encore très bien ce qu'ils signifiaient, mais rester avec Lance, et aller plus loin avec lui le rendait suffisamment heureux pour qu'il se doute que c'était la bonne voie.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et vint attraper l'une de celle de son compagnon. Il joua un peu avec les doigts, cherchant ses mots pour ne pas dire quelque chose de travers. Après quelques instants, il se lança enfin, ne contrôlant pas le léger bégaiement lorsqu'il commença.

\- En fait, je... Je le veux... Oui j'en ai besoin, mais j'en ai envie aussi...

Lance frissonna, ayant entendu pile les mots qu'il voulait pour être pleinement rassuré. Keith ne lui mentait jamais, et inversement, alors il avait entièrement confiance en la véracité de ses mots. Il sourit, un peu stupidement, il l'avouait. L'audace le poussa à se rapprocher de son ami pour lui proposer un baiser en avançant le menton. Sa requête fut acceptée avec plaisir, et ils s'enlacèrent peu à peu pour apprécier l'échange.

D'abord doux, ils s'apportèrent de délicates attentions pour se réconforter et se combler tendrement. Puis, la chaleur monta doucement, les baisers se faisant plus vif, plus avide, et plus langoureux. Ils collèrent leurs bassins en soupirant d'envie, leurs mains commençant à se perdre sur leurs corps.

Keith voulut le tirer plus en arrière pour s'asseoir sur une caisse qui ferait l'affaire, mais Lance l'en empêcha. Surpris, et coupé dans l'instant, il le questionna d'un regard. Leurs pupilles commençaient déjà à se dilater, et leurs souffles étaient plus courts.

\- J'ai déjà bien manqué de te pousser à faire ça dans un ascenseur, et dans un des lions... C'est ma première fois aussi, alors s'il te plaît, je voudrais un endroit classique et moins fantaisiste, pleurnicha-t-il.

\- Ah, oui, bien sûr, rougit le paladin rouge en se séparant de lui pour le tirer par la main afin de sortir de la pièce. On va où ?

\- Je ne sais pas, laquelle de nos chambres est la plus proche ?

\- La tienne.

\- Allons-y, en espérant ne croiser personne, ce serait horriblement gênant.

\- M'en parle pas..., dépita Keith avec lui.

Ils se faufilèrent dans les couloirs comme des voleurs, l'adrénaline dû à la peur d'être surpris les faisant rapidement rire comme des enfants préparant un sale coup. Une fois en sécurité dans la chambre désirée, ils soufflèrent de soulagement. Lance entra le code de sa porte pour la bloquer, préférant avoir cette précaution supplémentaire.

Ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, et regardèrent le sol un instant. Le fameux moment était enfin arrivé, et ils se retrouvaient subitement comme deux idiots en ne sachant pas comment commencer. Pourtant, les choses ont plusieurs fois manqué de déraper sans qu'ils n'aient à tant réfléchir. Espérant que ça débloque un peu les choses, et n'ayant pas d'autre idée, Keith vint embrasser Lance. Sa délicatesse le surpris, mais la réponse vint rapidement enflammer l'échange à nouveau.

Ils se touchèrent au travers de leurs vêtements, passant sous leurs vestes pour se serrer plus près. Leurs souffles se raccourcirent et leurs pensées s'embrouillèrent. Le cubain avança pour le faire reculer jusqu'au lit, restant près de lui même lorsqu'il chuta sur le matelas. Son partenaire le laissa se placer entre ses jambes, et reprit le baiser où il en était avant qu'ils ne basculent.

Son attitude, bien plus timide, tranchait radicalement avec celle qu'il avait pendant ses chaleurs. Cela le rassurait, confirmant que ce qui se passait n'était aucunement régit par un instinct primaire incontrôlable. Il avait le vrai Keith entre ses bras, et ça le rendait aussi heureux que nerveux.

La crainte de faire quelque chose de travers, ou mal, l'obsédait. Il voulait que tout soit parfait, mais savait pertinemment que ce ne sera pas le cas. Aucune première fois n'était parfaite à proprement parler, et ses amis plus âgés de la garnison le lui avait toujours dit. Néanmoins, il voulait que l'instant soit agréable pour son compagnon, et non un supplice.

Keith se sépara de ses lèvres, se préparant à dire quelque chose. Il fut coupé par les baisers délicieux se perdant dans son cou, le faisant soupirer d'aise en caressant les cheveux brun d'une main. Il se reprit comme il put pour interpeller l'autre, et avouer ses insécurités et ses méconnaissances.

\- Lance... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Ce dernier se redressa presque vivement pour le dévisager. Il pensait qu'il en savait quand même plus sur le sujet, et espérait secrètement qu'il le guide un peu. Un embarra profond le rendit écarlate, tandis qu'il pensait être le seul à penser à ça dans ce château.

\- Eh bien... Je sais pas trop non plus... Je me laisse juste aller à ce que j'ai envie de faire... Fais pareil.

\- Mais on a pas besoin d'un truc ? Je ne sais pas moi... Je veux dire, on est deux mecs, alors...

Keith tourna la tête sur le côté, mort de gêne. Son prochain amant n'était pas en meilleur état, mais ses questions le secouèrent un peu, et le poussa à trouver quelques réponses. Il se redressa légèrement, une illumination éclairant son visage et attirant les yeux de l'autre garçon dans les siens.

\- On a pas de préservatif !

\- C'est pas vraiment à ça que je..., commença le paladin rouge, dépité.

\- Mais on doit se protéger ! J'ai pas envie qu'on se refile mutuellement une saloperie dont on a même pas conscience !

\- C'est vrai que ce j'ai absolument pensé à en prendre avant de secourir Shiro, ironisa-t-il en roulant ses yeux dans ses orbites, s'attirant les foudres de son partenaire.

\- J'essaye d'éviter qu'on est des problèmes !

\- On est au beau milieux de l'espace, Lance ! Et je doute qu'il y ait une pharmacie ou un distributeur au bout du couloir !

Il marquait un point, mais il craignait que l'un deux ait une quelconque maladie. Normalement non, mais personne n'était trop prudent dans ce genre de situation. Son hésitation se fit ressentir, poussant Keith à serrer ses cuisses contre ses hanches pour le tirer plus près. Il ne le laissa pas paniquer et l'embrassa passionnément pour le couper dans son ébauche de prise de parole.

\- Je commence à atteindre mes limites, alors soit tu le fais, soit je vais me trouver un truc pour m'en charger moi même, c'est claire ?

Choqué, Lance le dévisagea. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel audace de sa part, mais en y repensant, ça correspondait bien au personnage. Il se secoua intérieurement, puis chercha ce qu'il devait faire. Sa sexualité avait été l'une de ses grandes questions sur son identité, le poussant à faire pas mal de recherche pour "apprivoiser" le sujet.

Bien qu'accepter le fait qu'il soit également attiré par des hommes soit encore nouveau, son esprit était assez ouvert pour ne pas se restreindre aux clichés. Il n'était pas révulsé sur la place qu'il aurait pendant le sexe. Au dessus ou en dessous, il découchait : pour lui, ça revenait finalement au même. L'amour était trop complexe pour être réduit à des mots ou des idéaux précis, il l'acceptait tel qu'il était désormais, et était heureux de le découvrir.

Comme ils étaient dans sa chambre, il regarda autour de lui pour chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Lorsqu'il eut enfin une idée, il leva son index vers le paladin Marmora pour lui intimer d'attendre, avant de se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain. Intrigué, Keith se redressa sur les coudes pour tenter de voir ce qu'il faisait. Il l'entendit faire un boucan du diable, comme s'il retournait la pièce.

Lance revint finalement sur le lit, un tube de crème dans les mains. Il vit son amant regarder le tube, qu'il posa sur la table de nuit, avec un air perdu. Pour tenter d'échapper à l'explication gênante, il se pencha pour venir l'embrasser. Sa technique marcha seulement le temps de l'échange, car à peine il se redressa que son compagnon prit la parole.

\- Pourquoi t'as pris ça ? On a pas besoin de se mettre ça sur la tronche à ce que je sache.

D'une main, il essuya son visage si rouge qu'il le sentit fondre. Après un long soupire embarrassé, il leva les yeux vers le demi-Galra pour lui répondre.

\- C'est pas vraiment pour le visage que je l'ai pris...

En se rendant subitement compte de l'utilité que la crème aurait, le jeune homme rougit également en détournant les yeux. Mort de honte de son pas de travers, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Euhm... Keith ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne me pose plus de question..., soupira désespérément Lance, déjà suffisamment désemparé pour que son ami en rajoute une couche.

\- C'est ce que je comptais faire.

Le cubain hésita un peu en croisant son regard, mais il vint finalement l'embrasser à nouveau. Le baiser essuya leurs précédents embarras, et s'enhardit vite. Ils s'oublièrent peu à peu, se serrant plus étroitement, s'entourant de leurs bras, leurs souffles s'écrasant l'un dans l'autre. Plus familier avec la pratique, ils laissèrent leurs corps agirent d'eux même.

Leurs mains commencèrent à glisser sur les vêtements, les retirant doucement. Les embrassades les aidant à fuir le stresse de l'inconnu, ils réunirent leurs bouches dès qu'ils ne savaient pas comment réagir. Une fois torse nu, Lance profita qu'ils retirent leurs propres chaussures pour faire sa proposition. Il bégaya un peu en commençant sa phrase.

\- On pourrait baisser la lumière ?...

\- Ouais, si tu veux.

Keith se mit sur le ventre pour ouvrir le panneau de commande du lit, et appuya sur un bouton afin d'avoir seulement les néons de sécurité. Il voulut mettre du sien pour les plonger dans l'ambiance, et chercha des yeux un bouton particulier.

\- Attend je change la couleur.

\- Pourquoi faire ? demanda son ami en jetant ses chaussettes plus loin, perdu de la recherche de son ami.

\- Que ce soit plus sympa, rougit Keith, incapable de dire la vérité. J'ai trouvé ça en bidouillant un peu quand le bleu me donnait mal à la tête.

Lance, un peu vexé, souffla du nez, puis sourit en allant s'allonger sur lui. Il s'amusa du frisson qu'il perçu alors qu'il plaçait sa bouche près de l'oreille de son compagnon. Taquin, il sourit.

\- T'aime pas le bleu ?

\- Un peu trop tape à l'œil, par moment, sous-entendit subtilement l'autre, son sourire s'entendant dans sa voix devenue étonnement charmeuse.

Séduit du ton emprunt de chaleur, Lance le couvrit d'un regard brillant et désireux. Le changement de couleur des néons le surpris, passant dans un rouge qui cachait un peu plus les détails de leurs corps. Le cubain était un peu déçu, mais cela l'arrangeait un peu.

Il n'avait pas confiance en son physique qu'il considérait moins attrayant que celui plus entraîné de Keith. Il avait eu peur qu'en le voyant, celui-ci soit refroidit et qu'il change d'avis. L'avantage supplémentaire était qu'il ne le verrait pas rougir comme une pucelle, ce qui était beaucoup moins gênant. Aussi, le fait qu'ils devaient plus se laisser aller au toucher était terriblement excitant.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau lorsque le paladin rouge se remit sur le dos. Ils durent apprivoiser les émotions brusques qui leurs coupaient le souffles, et qui rajoutaient de la pression dans leurs bassins. Des tambours semblaient se déchaîner dans leur bas-ventre, les pulsions les poussant vers l'autre par des vagues de chaleurs se rependant dans leurs organismes.

Leurs torses entrèrent en contact, les faisant expirer d'aise. Lance décala de nouveau ses attentions sur sa gorge. Keith l'imita, se laissant aller à l'instinct, et ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Il parvint à ne plus penser, agissant tandis que son esprit devenu blanc le laissait apprécier chaque toucher. Un brasier semblait se créer à chaque contact, augmentant la chaleur de son propre corps. Des frissons s'accumulaient, et roulaient le long de son épine dorsale.

Il caressa le dos de son partenaire, longeant les côtés de la colonne vertébrale pour arriver sur la ceinture au niveau des reins. Il l'agrippa une seconde avant de la lâcher car Lance descendait sur son torse. Un geignement lui échappa lorsque ses tétons furent la cible de baisers et de caresses. Les attentions le pâmèrent de sensations aussi nouvelles que délicieuses.

À sa grande déception, elles s'arrêtèrent, mais la bouche du cubain glissa sur son ventre, sa langue taquinant son nombril au passage. Keith comprit enfin ce qu'il comptait faire, et frissonna lourdement en repensant à ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur de Red il y a deux jours. Bien sûr qu'il aimerait recevoir cette fellation, car il ne se souvenait absolument pas de la précédente à cause de ses chaleurs, mais il voulait la lui rendre : question d'équilibre et d'échange.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour repousser vivement son compagnon qu'il fit basculer en arrière sur le lit, grimpant sur ses hanches. Lance le dévisagea, surpris d'un tel revirement de situation. Comme il ne comprenait pas les intentions de son ami, il le laissa faire. C'est quand il le vit s'attaquer à sa ceinture que l'évidence le frappa. Il laissa sa tête retomber contre les draps, et fixa le plafond du petit renfoncement accueillant le lit. C'était maintenant que ce fameux moment arrivait, celui qu'il avait attendu depuis si longtemps avec autant d'appréhension que d'impatience.

\- Ah, c'est marrant, laissa-t-il échappé, plus pour lui même.

\- Ça n'a rien de drôle, ta ceinture coince ! râla Keith, vexé alors qu'il pensait qu'il se moquait de lui.

\- C'est pas ça, pouffa Lance en venant l'aider, reconnaissant que sa ceinture était assez capricieuse. Nan, je pensais que j'aurais ma première fois dans un des vaisseaux de simulation de l'académie.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais quelque chose de classique.

\- Bah, tu sais, sur Terre avec les filles de la garnison, j'avais des idées moins classique.

\- Pourquoi avec moi alors ?

\- Tu boudes ? sourit-il, attendrit et amusé par la moue adorable de l'autre.

\- Non, pas du tout !

Il pouffa, puis encadra son visage de ses mains pour caresser ses joues de ses pouces. Cela attira Keith contre ses lèvres comme un aimant, apaisant la légère taquinerie. Le paladin rouge descendit alors de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait plus tôt, passant sur son cou, son torse, puis son ventre. Il ne savait pas du tout comment procédé alors qu'il descendait la braguette, mais si son ami avait réussi sans connaissance, alors il le pouvait aussi.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que le membre ne tapote sa joue en s'extrayant des tissus. La dureté et la chaleur le surprirent autant que le contact, il se redressa un peu, se sentant moins sûr de son initiative. Il fixa le sexe comme si s'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un, son cerveau bloquant et cessant complètement de fonctionner.

Une légère caresse contre sa joue le ramena à lui, et il leva les yeux vers son compagnon qui semblait mal à l'aise. Il fut surpris d'une telle émotion, ayant pourtant cru comprendre qu'il était emballé à l'idée qu'il lui rende la pareille. Lance sourit pauvrement, visiblement angoissé.

\- Si tu n'as pas envie, ne le fais pas, je comprendrais...

Perdu, il se redressa un peu pour le questionner d'un battement de cil. N'ayant aucune réponse à part de l'embarra, il prit la parole.

\- Si, pourquoi ?

\- Bah, j'sais pas, bredouilla Lance avant de baisser les yeux. Je suis pas forcément la chose la plus attirante que t'es pu voir ou imaginer, alors...

Keith le fusilla du regard, l'agacement lui donnant une tête de six pieds de long. Le cubain sursauta en se raidissant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces réflexions ? Je te savais stupide, mais pas à ce point !

Surpris, il le dévisagea, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça. Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, le paladin rouge détourna les yeux, ses propres insécurités remontant également.

\- Et moi je suis à moitié Galra, pourtant t'as envie de moi.

\- Mais toi, c'est pas pareil, commença à protester Lance avant de caresser rapidement son visage, et de descendre peu à peu en parlant. T'es bien là, là, et là, et... T'es... Tu es...

Il s'embrouilla dans ses mots qui avaient secoué son compagnon d'un long frisson chutant rudement dans son bassin. Il rougit brutalement, pensant la même chose pour son corps. Surtout pour une partie en particulier. Ses yeux tombèrent d'ailleurs dessus une seconde avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Il se pencha en avant pour donner un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de son ami qui le dévisagea.

\- Tu penses trop, je t'ai déjà dit de laisser les maths à Pidge...

\- Je ne crois pas avoir envie de lui laisser ce genre de math, dépita-t-il avant de lui donner un baiser plus franc.

Ils se sourirent, s'embrassant plusieurs fois pour s'apaiser doucement. Chacun étant enfin rassurés, ils se sentirent plus léger, et prêt à continuer. Keith descendit de nouveau de ses lèvres sur le corps élancé de son partenaire, appréciant sa peau douce.

L'ambiance redevint vite torride, et les deux garçons n'eurent aucun mal à se plonger à l'intérieur. Les caresses expérimentales sur son sexe firent raidir Lance. Il n'avait pas du tout les mêmes sensations que lorsqu'il le faisait seul. Il expira bruyamment en laissant sa tête retomber contre les draps. Son compagnon apprécia qu'il ne le fixe pas pendant qu'il procédait, c'était moins gênant. Après tout, il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait faire.

Il décida de déposer un baiser sur le sommet du gland, cherchant quoi faire. Lance tressauta, un geignement soufflé et entre-coupé accompagnant le geste. Il posa sa main entre son nez et sa bouche, surpris par autant d'émotions, son autre main serrant les draps dans sa poigne. Keith fut rassuré d'une telle réaction, qui lui montrait très clairement qu'il le faisait bien, et qu'il pouvait continuer.

Le paladin bleu n'eut aucune idée si son compagnon s'en sortait bien ou non, car qu'importe comment il le touchait, l'idée et les sensations l'envoyaient au septième ciel. Puis, il eut le malheur de baisser le menton par curiosité, ses gémissements raisonnant dans l'air. Voir Keith avec son sexe entre ses mains et sa bouche, sa langue glissant sur la peau tendue rendue humide par la salive, était une vision trop forte pour ses nerfs.

Il le repoussa brutalement en se redressant, le souffle bien plus court que précédemment. Surpris, le demi-Galra le questionna d'un battement de cils. Il pouffa pour chasser la légère gêne qu'il ressentait, se sentant ridicule d'avoir manqué de finir aussi vite, et il caressa d'un geste du pouce la joue de son ami.

\- Je t'ai évité cette peine. Je t'assure, c'est vraiment pas bon.

Keith rit un peu dans un premier temps, puis s'étrangla en devenant subitement écarlate lorsqu'il compris. Son embarra ne le hanta pas bien longtemps car Lance fondit sur sa bouche avec une passion ardente, le charmant de nouveau. Il se laissa retomber sur le dos, lui laissant la place qu'il voulait entre ses jambes. Puis, il le vit se redresser, visiblement pour lui parler.

\- On n'en a pas vraiment parler, mais... Tu préfères être où ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu préfères être... En dessous ou au dessus ?

Pris par surprise, il rougit en détourna le regard. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit, s'étant juste laisser emporté par l'ambiance. Après un bredouillement incohérent, il réussit à articuler suffisamment pour se faire comprendre.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence...

\- Moi non plus, c'est pour ça que je te demande.

\- Pour là, toi tu peux ... Enfin si t'as envie bien sûr.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, tant que ça te vas aussi, ça me va.

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser pour conclure leur décision. Ensemble, ils retirèrent entièrement leurs bas, se retrouvant enfin entièrement nu. Ils furent un peu embarrassés, mais voir l'autre ainsi suffit à les remettre dans l'ambiance. Ils en étaient à un stade où la pudeur s'effaçait pour ne laisser place qu'au désire ardent.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau en s'enlaçant. Désormais dévêtues, leurs érections se frôlèrent lorsqu'ils furent collés à l'autre, et leur arrachèrent des geignements de bien être. Leurs corps réagirent d'instinct, et leurs bassins roulèrent pour se frotter entre eux, laissant la pression grimper. C'était déjà bon. Ils se dévoraient par des baisers langoureux toujours plus nombreux, et entre-coupés de gémissements et grognement.

Les doigts de Keith commencèrent à se crisper sur les omoplates de son ami. Ce dernier se redressa en comprenant le message. Les délicieuses sensations coupées leur permirent de se calmer un peu, et ne pas finir trop vite. D'un geste rude, Lance attrapa le tube de crème, et l'ouvrit comme il put.

Il fut désagréablement surpris de constater que le moindre geste, pourtant simple, était devenu compliqué. Ses mains tremblaient, et il peinait à se concentrer tandis qu'il était crispé à cause de son excitation. Le simple fait de déboucher le tube devint un parcoure du combattant. Le paladin Marmora eut l'idée de l'aider, mais il ne fit que glisser sa main de son poignée à sa cuisse, et faire grimper la pression en eux.

Finalement, le bouchon se dévissa enfin, laissant Lance soupirer de soulagement. Il mit de la crème sur ses doigts, n'ayant aucune idée si c'était trop peu ou pas assez. En l'étalant sur l'entrée délicate de son ami, il le sentit et vit tressaillir. Il leva les yeux, inquiet d'avoir été trop brusque. Keith vint doucement caresser son avant-bras, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- C'est froid...

Lance soupira en souriant, soulagé, puis regarda ce qu'il faisait pour s'appliquer. Il essaya de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait lu sur internet sur Terre, n'ayant jamais cru qu'il le mettrait en pratique sur Keith. Certes, il l'avait déjà remarqué lors de leur première année, et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne l'avait pas intéressé, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu' un jour les choses finiraient ainsi entre eux.

Quand il y repensait, ils avaient fait énormément de chemin depuis leurs débuts. Dire qu'ils pouvaient à peine être dans la même pièce plus de trois secondes sans se prendre la tête. Les voilà désormais dans le même lit, baignés par une lumière rouge intense tandis qu'il entrait délicatement son index à l'intérieur de lui. La vie était aussi ironique que pleine de surprises.

\- Occupes-toi de respirer profondément pour te détendre, et dis-moi si jamais je te fais mal, ok ?

Le paladin rouge hocha vigoureusement la tête en aspirant ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, l'intrusion lui semblant juste étrange pour le moment. C'est lorsque le majeur s'ajouta qu'il ressentit de la douleur. Il se raidit un peu en geignant légèrement, jetant un regard à son partenaire. Ce dernier se stoppa, n'enfonçant pas plus que la première phalange, et vint l'embrasser.

Keith se concentra sur les baisers, respirant comme il pouvait contre ses lèvres. Doucement mais sûrement, il se détendit, et même Lance le ressentit. Cela permit à ce dernier d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ses réactions physique. Il continua d'enfoncer son doigt, n'osant pas bouger plus de peur de faire mal à son ami concentré à l'embrasser.

Une fois ses deux doigts entièrement à l'intérieur, il questionna silencieusement l'autre garçon pour s'enquérir de son état. Il reçut un baiser d'encouragement, et un regard brûlant en prime. Rassuré, il commença à bouger, effectuant un mouvement de va et vient lents pour l'habituer doucement. Le souffle de Keith s'entre-coupa, les émotions nouvelles le plongeant dans un inconnu qui l'inquiéta un peu.

En le sentant l'embrasser différemment, Lance se redressa en se stoppant, la crainte de lui avoir fait mal nuant son estomac. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il se fit attraper par le visage, et tirer pour un baiser plus enfiévré que le précédent. En comprenant que son amant avait juste besoin de s'habituer, il continua ce qu'il faisait. Lentement, les anneaux de chaires se détendirent, les soupirs de plaisir contre sa bouche le laissant suivre la progression de son bien-être.

Il se demanda si deux doigts étaient suffisants, ou s'il devait en ajouter un troisième. Il avait lu que trois seraient pour les sexes, ou les jouets, plus gros, et se trouvait prétentieux de le faire. Néanmoins, il ne voulait en aucun cas faire du mal à Keith. Il dû retirer sa main pour reprendre de la crème, abandonnant son ami le temps de quelques secondes.

Durant ces dernières, le demi-Galra se sentit désagréablement vide, et gémit d'inconfort avant de soupirer profondément. Il put réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, et se rendre compte de la différence entre son état actuel, et celui qu'il avait lors de ses chaleurs.

Il pouvait réfléchir, du moins autant que la situation le permettait, et s'il avait envie, il serait capable de se lever, et partir sans conclure. Il était libre de ses choix, et son amant se tournant constamment vers lui pour savoir s'il était d'accord était plus que rassurant. Lance avait vraiment bien fait de ne jamais aller plus loin lorsqu'il était malade, c'était tellement plus agréable de cette manière.

Le paladin bleu remit ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui, et les bougea un peu pour vérifier qu'il était toujours détendu. Puis, il ajouta son annulaire petit à petit. Keith creusa un peu son dos par réflexe, l'effet de grosseur envoyant une légère douleur jusqu'à son système nerveux, mais aussi un plaisir inconnu.

Jusqu'à présent, ses rares plaisirs solitaire ne s'étaient arrêtés qu'à des caresses sur son sexe, jamais sur cette zone qu'il avait peur de sentir sale. Il avait déjà été curieux, et l'envie d'essayer l'avait démangé, mais son inexpérience ainsi que son manque de connaissance avaient été un frein majeur. Il voyait ses fantasmes les plus enfouit être réalisé à l'instant même, et se pâmait sous les sensations délicieuses.

\- Ahn, Lance..., geignit-t-il, d'une voix légèrement cassée et vibrante, contre la bouche de son amant.

\- Est-ce que c'est bon ? demanda ce dernier, ses muscles contractés montrant qu'il se contenait au mieux tandis que les muqueuses palpitaient contre ses phalanges. Je veux dire, est-ce que je peux... ?

\- Oui, je crois...

\- Faut que tu sois sûr, Keith..., soupira Lance en posant son front contre son épaule, peinant à résister contre ses propres envies.

\- Je n'ai plus mal, alors, oui...

Il retira ses doigts pour reprendre de la crème en écrasant le tube. Il l'étala de nouveau sur l'entrée détendue, puis sur son membre. La fraîcheur de la crème le fit tressaillir, c'était presque douloureux tant son sexe était gonflé. Il se positionna ensuite, aussi fébrile que son compagnon qui cherchait un moyen de l'aider en plaçant, et écartant, différemment ses jambes plusieurs fois.

L'instant trop intense, son cerveau obscurcit par le désir, ainsi que la pression, l'empêchèrent de parvenir à ses fins. Il chercha l'entrée en tenant une des cuisses de son ami derrière le genou, mais il glissait sans arrêt, gonflant leur frustration. Keith vint à son secoure, essayant de le guider avec ses doigts, mais ils peinèrent tout autant.

Ils n'auraient jamais pensée que cela pouvait être compliqué à ce point, et crurent bien qu'ils allaient se frotter l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Leur obstination finit par payer, mais le manque de subtilité de Lance rendit son intrusion un peu trop brusque.

Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la moitié d'un coup, lui même prit par surprise. Son compagnon se raidit en sifflant de douleur et se contracta douloureusement autour de lui. Il passa d'un plaisir intense d'être entouré si voluptueusement, à un étau désagréable. Ils s'immobilisèrent, n'osant pas bouger d'un pouce. Les yeux fermés, ils se concentrèrent sur leurs respirations saccadées.

Doucement, la douleur s'apaisa, et ils furent en mesure de s'approcher pour s'embrasser sans se faire mal. Ils s'enlacèrent, émeus de se sentir aussi proche, et uni, la sensation divine d'être comme des dieux aux pieds de l'univers les enveloppant agréablement. Ils partageaient bonheurs, plaisirs, chaleurs, tout. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de s'échanger le moindre mot, ou de se croiser du regard : ils se comprenaient d'instinct.

Lentement, Lance bougea les reins. Les sensations dévastatrices envoyèrent des vagues dans tout leurs corps, les faisant geindre bruyamment. C'était bon, divinement bon, outrageusement bon. Ils peinaient à croire qu'ils avaient tant fait de simagrées en repoussant l'échéance.

Ils prononcèrent le prénom de l'autre, plus pour exprimer leur plaisir que pour s'appeler. Leurs baisers devinrent difficile à suivre avec l'accélération du mouvement. Ils gémirent plus ou moins fort, grognèrent, se dévorèrent, mais ne cessèrent pas une seule fois de s'enlacer. Plus ils étaient proche, meilleur l'acte était.

La pression monta vite, trop même. Lance eut une vague lueur de lucidité l'empêchant de les laisser finir trop tôt, et ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Les cuisses de Keith caressèrent ses flancs avec envie tandis qu'il lui apportait une étreinte d'apaisement. Leurs mains glissèrent sur leurs peaux, se caressant doucement des pouces également. Essoufflé, ils se prirent un instant pour apprivoiser leurs émotions nouvelles.

Le cubain releva la tête pour l'embrasser, les faisant se croiser du regard. Ils sourirent avant de pouffer en collant leurs fronts, heureux. Puis, les mouvements reprirent, chacun s'apportant baisers, caresses, et ondulant du bassin. Soudain Keith se cambra en jetant sa tête en arrière, un gémissement bruyant, presque un cri, lui échappant en vibrant de délice. Surpris, Lance se figea, attendant d'avoir une réponse dans ses yeux pour savoir s'il souffrait. Ils se regardèrent, stupéfait.

\- Keith... ? Est-ce que c'était...

\- Quoi ?...

Curieux, il refit le même mouvement, sentant à cet endroit une bosse contre son gland. Son amant se cambra à nouveau, sa voix réitérant les sons délicieux qui le séduisaient jusqu'à la moelle. Les chairs le malaxaient voluptueusement, envoyant des vagues de délices dans tout son corps, ce qui le fit gémir. Il sourit ensuite victorieusement, inquiétant son partenaire. Ses yeux assombris par les émotions luxurieuses, il prit la parole.

\- Bingo !

\- Attends ! Qu'est-ce que... Anh !

\- Ceci ? Ngh...

\- Ah ! Anh !

\- Ceci, face à mulet, ahn, c'est ta prostate...

\- Angh ! Ahn...

Ne résistant plus à ces gémissements à damner tous les saints, Lance fondit sur sa bouche et accéléra le rythme en essayant de frapper ce point précis. Il fit de son mieux, et sentit son amant se perdre dans le plaisir tandis qu'il se cambrait, les yeux vitreux et brillants d'humidité. Leurs voix devenaient incontrôlables, et ils furent incapables de ralentir le rythme.

Leurs corps se raidirent en sentant la tension atteindre son sommet, prête à exploser. Leurs mouvements se firent de plus en plus erratique, voir bestiale. Les ongles de Keith rentrèrent dans la peau de Lance, griffant ses omoplates sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. La chaleur oppressante et humide les rendirent plus fébriles encore. Ils apprécièrent les derniers instants avant de se tendre l'un après l'autre dans une ultime poussée de plaisir.

Ils cherchèrent leurs souffles, tremblant, rependant lentement contacte avec la réalité après avoir frôlé le paradis d'aussi près. Lance sentit sa force le quitter, le poussant à se retirer pour se réceptionner d'un geste un peu rude sur les avant-bras. Le visage dans le cou de son compagnon, il put entendre sa respiration brûlante et courte à son oreille.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, histoire de se reprendre suffisamment pour être capable de penser. Ils s'enlacèrent et soupirèrent profondément, un léger geignement de bien-être furetant au passage. Puis l'euphorie les touchèrent, et ils rirent ensemble. Ils s'apportèrent quelques caresses dans les cheveux, et sur une épaule, avant que Lance ne vienne entamer un long baiser de conclusion.

Ils se séparèrent par la suite, apaisé, le paladin du dessus roulant afin de s'allonger à côté de l'autre. Ils fixèrent le plafond le temps que leurs émotions se calment un peu. Lentement, ils reprirent conscience avec la réalité.

\- Oh, mince...

Lance éclaircit sa voix qui était encore enraillée, attirant le regard de Keith. Comme ce dernier semblait attendre une explication à son exclamation, il reprit la parole.

\- Nan, c'est juste... Wow...

Le demi-Galra pouffa pour approuver qu'il pensait la même chose. Un besoin hurlant de tendresse les prirent soudainement à la gorge. Le cubain toucha les cheveux de jais pour lancer son invitation, et reçut rapidement son amant sur sa poitrine pour une étreinte apaisante. Il caressa doucement les mèches sombres, sentant sa propre conscience sombrer lentement vers les songes.

Il se serait d'ailleurs laissé aller s'il n'avait pas perçu un son étrange. C'était sourd, fluet, et vibrait contre sa peau entre sa poitrine et ses clavicules. Ses yeux se rouvrirent difficilement tandis qu'il se demandait d'où cela pouvait venir. Il regarda les lumières rouges, qui étaient silencieuses, mais il réalisa vite qu'elles émettraient un grésillement plus aiguës. C'est alors que la réalité, complètement invraisemblable, le frappa.

Les yeux ronds, il tourna un peu la tête vers son compagnon qui, bien qu'encore réveillé, somnolait. Doucement, Keith ronronnait. Comme un chat. Incapable de se contrôler, Lance explosa brutalement de rire, secouant son partenaire qui sursauta en se redressant sur ses bras. Ses reins commençant à se raidir le bloqua dans sa tentative, et il chuta sur la poitrine de l'autre garçon.

\- Bon sang, mais ça va pas ? grogna-t-il.

\- Pardon ! s'excusa son ami qui riait encore. Je suis désolé !

Curieux d'entendre ce qui l'avait tant fait rire, le paladin Marmora attendit avec agacement que son euphorie passe. Une fois fait, il le questionna d'un regard accusateur, et tressaillit en découvrant son amant aussi moqueur qu'attendrit.

La lumière rouge commençant à lui faire mal aux yeux, Lance remit le bleu, après quelques essaies les faisant passer de vert, à jaune. Allongés sur le côté, l'un en face de l'autre, ils parlèrent à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ? grogna Keith en se massant les yeux, le jaune les ayant brutalement agressé.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas me croire ! pouffa le jeune homme.

\- Dis toujours...

\- Tu...

Il rit de nouveau, et se prit un coup dans le bras pour le reprendre à l'ordre. Il essuya le coin d'un de ses yeux en regardant son amant.

\- Tu ronronnais, Keith, tu ronronnais !

Ce dernier le dévisagea. Il aurait bien été tenté de ne pas le croire, mais il avait déjà entendu des rumeurs de couloir sur les Galra quand il était chez les Marmora. Il rougit brutalement, raide de honte.

\- Je quoi ?!

\- Comme un chaton, c'était adorable !

\- Non ! C'est... Non ! refusa-t-il en essayant de s'éloigner, mais son ami le prit dans ses bras pour rouler et le bloquer sous lui, alors il se débattit. Va-t-en ! J'ai mal au dos !

\- Oh non, refais-le !

\- Hors de question !

\- Refais-le, c'était adorable !

\- Non ! Eh puis de toute façon, c'est pas sur commande ! Sinon je l'aurais remarqué !

Lance le regarda du coin de l'œil, continuant de l'écraser, et la lame de marmora le dévisagea avec méfiance.

\- Je pensais que ce serait super cliché, mais "kitten" ça t'irait très bien en fait.

\- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça..., gronda Keith avec avertissement en lui jetant un regard torve.

Loin d'être impressionné, Lance rit en se redressant, l'embrassant rapidement une dernière fois. Il voulut se relever pour aller chercher des mouchoirs sur son bureau, mais ses jambes étaient trop faibles. Il retomba lourdement sur le lit, plus précisément, sur son ami qui se raidit en poussant un son disgracieux sous la douleur.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire attention !

\- J'arrive plus à marcher ! s'exclama Lance, choqué.

\- Ah, bouge ! J'ai envie de me doucher, je me sens sale !

\- Super, merci, râla-t-il, vexé.

\- Désolé, mais c'est poisseux ! T'as presque rien, toi, alors c'est facile de critiquer !

\- Bouge pas ou tu vas te faire mal, face à mulet !

Il le bloqua sur le lit lorsqu'il le vit tenter de se relever. Sans surprise, il se récolta un regard noir, mais Keith l'écouta, conscient qu'il avait raison.

\- Je vais chercher des mouchoirs, reste là.

Il le regarda essayer de se lever une seconde fois. Lance dû se prendre un temps pour retrouver son équilibre, ses genoux flageolants encore un peu, puis il alla prendre ce qu'il voulait. Il se rassit aussi doucement qu'il put sur le lit, et donna la boite à son ami après avoir pris ce dont il avait besoin. Il s'essuyèrent en silence, réalisant pleinement l'importance de leurs actes.

Inquiet, Lance se retourna vers son voisin qui enroulait les mouchoirs sales, essuyant ses doigts au passage. Il les prit par la suite, et les jeta à sa place pour l'aider.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Surpris de sa question, Keith le dévisagea, ne comprenant pas bien où il voulait en venir. Il réfléchit aussi vite qu'il put, et se souvint du sujet principale qu'ils avaient eut précédemment.

\- Mes chaleurs, tu veux dire ? Elles n'ont pas vraiment commencé, donc...

\- Nan, pas ça, je veux dire : toi, comment ça va ? Tu... ne regrettes pas ?

Lance esquiva son regard, mal à l'aise et craignant sa réponse. Son ami le fixa, toujours aussi étonné de voir à quel point il manquait de confiance en lui. Il vint chercher sa main pour en caresser doucement le dos de son pouce, attirant à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Il était lui-même surpris de ce geste affectueux, mais la douceur qu'il vit naître dans les prunelles de son amant le fit sourire.

\- Non, pourquoi ? J'ai bien dit que je le voulais, pas vrai ? Si jamais je n'avais pas eu envie, tu te serais pris mon pied dans la tronche !

Ils pouffèrent ensemble, l'atmosphère se détendant à nouveau. Rassuré, le paladin bleu se pencha pour l'embrasser, tous deux appréciant les petits baisers. En se séparant des lèvres de Keith, il croisa ses yeux, et il se figea. D'abord intrigué, il les regarda plus attentivement, puis ralluma la grande lumière principale.

Leurs rétines furent agressées un instant, mais elles s'habituèrent de nouveau à la lumière vive. Ses pupilles se rétractant dans ses iris, la couleur de ces derniers devint plus distincte pour Lance. Impressionné, voir même fasciné, il se redressa en s'appuyant sur le matelas.

\- Tes yeux sont violets... J'avais jamais remarqué, avant...

Embarrassé, Keith détourna le regard en rougissement brutalement. Peu de gens étaient au courant, et ils se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main : son père, Adam, et Shiro. Personne d'autre ne l'avait suffisamment approché pour voir que l'obscurité de ses iris renfermait un mauve très sombre. Comme c'était trop intime pour qu'il se sente prêt à en parler, il changea de sujet pour se défiler.

\- Toi, t'as réussi à toucher ce point, là... C'est pas censé être compliqué ? Comment t'as fait ?

\- Attend, tu es en train de me dire que tu ne savais même pas comment faire une fellation, mais que tu sais comment atteindre une prostate ? pouffa Lance en le regardant curieusement, dubitatif. Bon sang, mais comment tu t'es documenté ?

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? rougit-il.

Le paladin sourit, flatté, et haussa une épaule d'un air désinvolte en se redressant.

\- Bah, je vais prendre ça comme un gros compliment.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu viens de me le dire, kitten : elle est dure à trouver.

Keith rougit en recevant ses propres mots en pleine face, le tout comblé par le nouveau surnom. Puis il détourna les yeux en essayant de ne pas répondre.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, c'est ridicule...

\- Mais ça te correspond très bien, pouffa Lance en venant s'allonger sur lui, cherchant à l'embrasser, mais son amant tourna la tête.

\- Hors de question ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire alors que tu te moques de moi ?

Il explosa de rire contre son épaule, mais se força à se redresser pour chercher ses vêtements. Au passage, il réunit ceux de son partenaire, les plaçant sur le pied du lit. Il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur ce dernier, allant aussi doucement qu'il était nécessaire pour ne pas qu'il ait mal.

\- Tu veux te doucher en premier ? Je te vois mal partir dans cet état jusqu'à ta chambre. En plus tu pourrais croiser du monde.

Ils réfléchirent un instant, sachant parfaitement que le château se réveillait dans ces heures-ci. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un au coin d'un couloir, surtout au niveau des chambres. Keith soupira en abandonnant, psychologiquement épuisé.

\- On va se doucher en même temps, ce sera plus rapide.

\- Euh... T'es sûr ? rougit Lance.

\- Sinon vas-y le premier. Là, maintenant, je me fiche un peu de comment les choses se font, je veux juste aller dormir...

Compatissant sur sa fatigue, il hocha la tête et tira sur son bras pour l'aider à se lever. Ils allèrent dans la salle de bain, et se tournèrent le dos dans la large cabine pour se laver en se laissant un minimum d'intimité. Malgré eux, ils interagirent, se passant les produits, et ramassant le gant de l'autre lorsqu'il tombait. Une fois propre, les muscles détendus, et habillés, ils se séparèrent.


	6. Chapter 6

Le demi-Galra repartit, Lance changea précipitamment ses draps en rougissant avec les yeux ronds, choqué. « Bon sang, on l'a fait ! Avec Keith ! On l'a fait ! J'suis plus puceau ! », pensa-t-il, peinant à y croire. Il ne savait pas vraiment où ils en étaient puisque aucun d'eux n'avaient parlé de leur relation.

Le nouveau surnom étant trop intime pour être prononcé devant tout le monde, il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'utiliser n'importe où. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait trouver une explication autre que tendre pour le définir. Personne ne devait savoir ce qui venait de se passer, et il espérait que cela reste secret jusqu'à ce que les choses soient claires entre eux.

Son lit changé, bien qu'il ne le regarderait plus jamais de la même façon, il sortit de sa chambre. Son comportement était terriblement suspect, comme s'il s'enfuyait de la chambre d'un amant déjà marié. Il se reprit, et arriva aux cuisines en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible. Sa gorge horriblement sèche le poussa à vider une bouteille d'eau entière. Derrière lui, et le faisant sursauter, Pidge siffla d'admiration.

\- Une petite soif, peut-être ? rit-elle.

\- Ah, euh, oui, j'étais sur un jeu, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, se défila-t-il, mal à l'aise. Tu sais ce que c'est !

\- T'as toujours pas fini le boss ? Franchement, il est d'une facilité presque enfantine ! Tu me déçois !

\- Je vais y arriver !

\- Oui, oui, en attendant, jette cette bouteille dans la bonne poubelle, cette fois.

Keith arriva. Les deux cachottiers étaient soulagés que leur amie tourne le dos en quête de gâteau, ainsi elle ne les vit pas interagir silencieusement. Lance se décala pour le laisser prendre de l'eau également. Ils se jaugèrent un instant, se demandant si les choses seraient désormais bizarres entre eux. Finalement, aucun sentiment désagréable, ou même mal aise, ne les touchèrent, ils étaient même un peu taquin.

Se comprenant d'un battement de cil, ils se sourirent. Puis, avec l'adrénaline dû au secret, ils s'échangèrent un regard chaud et complice avant de le détourner en souriant plus encore. Le cubain se recula de quelques pas, visa, et lança sa bouteille dans la corbeille verte. Il ramena son poing vers lui en criant victorieusement. Pidge applaudit.

\- Super lancé ! Et dans la bonne poubelle en plus !

Il fit la grimace pour répondre à sa moquerie. C'est alors que Keith prit la parole. Son ton était plutôt ordinaire, mais son amant comprit parfaitement ses mots à double sens.

\- Humpf, un vrai tireur d'élite...

Lance sourit en sa direction avec un air légèrement lubrique. Son ami fit de même avant de continuer de boire. Le contact visuel coupé, il plongea la main dans le paquet de gâteau, une faim de loup creusant son estomac. Seulement, il fut prit de sa main avant même d'avoir atteint sa bouche. En s'indignant, il découvrit Shiro qui rangeait le paquet.

\- On va bientôt passer à table, ne vous goinfrez pas maintenant.

\- Mais j'ai déjà faim ! protesta Lance en crispant ses mains d'un air grave. Si je ne mange pas maintenant, je te jure que je vais mourir ! Arg ! Je meurs ! Je me meuuuurs !

Il se laissa dramatiquement tombé au sol, prononçant ses derniers vœux tandis que les souries jouaient le jeu en pleurant et priant pour lui. Ses amis rirent à la scène, et Shiro n'abandonna pas, même sous les yeux larmoyant de Pidge. Elle repartit en râlant, et le maudissant. L'adulte pouffa en secouant la tête, puis tiqua en voyant Keith passer à côté de lui. Il le stoppa d'un geste, visiblement inquiet. Surpris, son cadet le dévisagea, puis s'inquiéta que ce qu'il avait fait se voyait, ou se sentait. Venant de Shiro, tout était possible. Après tout, il le connaissait depuis plus de neuf ans, et l'avait pratiquement élevé.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu boîtes...

Il ne comprit pas non plus d'où cela pouvait venir, et baissa les yeux en réfléchissant. C'est en entendant Lance faire brutalement tomber les couverts qu'il se rendit compte de l'évidence. Il devint subitement écarlate, et garda la tête baissée avec gêne. Le meneur de Voltron posa une main sur son épaule en soupirant, attirant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Soit plus clément avec toi même. Je sais qu'en ce moment ce n'est pas évident, mais ne te fais pas de mal en t'entraînant trop durement, d'accord ? On a besoin de toi ici, et en forme, sourit-il.

Keith sourit, comprenant son soutient discret par apport à sa mise à l'écart par Kolivan. Il hocha la tête, et pu partir. En passant l'arche d'entrée, il entendit son aîné sermonner son amant.

\- Lance, je t'ai dit de poser ces gâteaux ! En plus tu ne peux pas passer dans le conduit d'aération !

\- Tu insinue que je suis trop gros c'est ça !

\- Poses ces gâteaux...

Il pouffa en essuyant son visage de sa main, amusé comme désespéré. Il alla dans sa chambre pour ranger un peu ses affaires, histoire de remettre de l'ordre en sachant qu'il ne repartirait pas de si tôt. Puis, il se rendit dans la salle de détente, y retrouvant Shiro, Pidge, Allura, ainsi que Lance. La princesse proposa à tout le monde un jeu de plateau altéen pour patienter jusqu'à ce que Hunk et Coran aient terminé de faire à manger. D'abord enthousiaste, ils déchantèrent rapidement en peinant à comprendre les règles, et se prirent tous la tête.

Lorsque le paladin jaune vint les chercher une heure plus tard, il les découvrit à se lancer des pièces du jeu en criant qu'ils avaient raison. C'était le chaos total, et il était tenté de les laisser se calmer avant de revenir plus tard. Pidge le remarqua, elle bondit du canapé en criant avec joie qu'elle avait faim. Ses amis se stoppèrent dans leur guerre puérile pour se précipiter dehors également.

Hunk, habitué à ce revirement de situation, sourit avec amusement, et les accompagna jusqu'à la salle à manger. L'informaticienne s'apprêtait à prendre place à côté de Lance, mais Keith la poussa doucement en la tenant par les épaules. Elle lui jeta un regard étonnée, mais répondit à son sourire en comprenant que les choses s'étaient arrangées.

Personne ne réagit de voir les rivaux reprendre leurs places habituelles, ils étaient simplement soulagés que le froid entre eux semblait être passé. Pendant le repas, les deux cachottiers étaient distrait, la fatigue les empêchant de vraiment se concentrer. Ils baillèrent plusieurs fois, leurs amis y répondant de la même façon.

Les deux amants ne s'apportèrent aucune attention, et finirent de manger pour aller se coucher comme tout le monde. Dès qu'ils se laissèrent tombés sur leurs lits, le sommeil ne fut pas long a venir, et ils s'endormirent d'une masse. Après une nuit sans rêve, le lendemain leur donna la sensation que tout ce qui était arrivé en était un.

C'est en se retrouvant dans les cuisines pour petit-déjeuner qu'ils surent, d'un simple regard, que c'était faux. Ils se sourirent, mais s'esquivèrent un peu, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Ce n'est que lorsque Pidge quitta la pièce avec ses tartines et son mug de lait, qu'ils se jetèrent plus de regards à la dérobés.

Après un moment, Lance se sentit être attrapé par le col, et retourné d'un bloc. Surpris, il eut à peine le temps de voir Keith qu'il reçut un baiser appuyé sur ses lèvres. La douce sensation le fit frissonner, surtout pour la passion qu'il pouvait y sentir, et il répondit en fermant les yeux. Ils échangèrent un moment avant que le paladin rouge ne se recule, tous deux soupirant d'aise. Ils sourirent, bien plus détendus, et retournèrent à leurs activités précédentes.

Ce fut ainsi toute la journée : dès qu'ils étaient seuls quelque part, que ce soit par affaires personnelles, de groupe, ou juste un croisement par le fruit du hasard, ils s'échangeaient de chauds baisers. Cela les amusaient, plus encore lorsque quelqu'un n'était pas loin et ne les remarquait pas. L'ascenseur eut par ailleurs une vague sensation de déjà-vu lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur.

Rien de particulier n'arriva, et tous allèrent ravitailler les réfugiés en médicaments. Sur place, Slav aidait pour des réglages techniques, et Shiro dû s'éloigner sous peine de perdre patience. Keith se retrouva par conséquent avec lui et Matt dans la salle des ordinateurs.

Il n'était pas à l'aise. Il avait chaud, et ne cessait de penser à Lance, ainsi qu'au secret qu'ils partageaient. Plusieurs fois, il tenta de se changer les idées, mais celles érotiques revenaient toujours brusquement écraser les autres ; la pression commençait inévitablement à monter.

Le sortant de ses pensées, Matt s'excusa, car il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Dès qu'il partit, un certain mal aise envahi la pièce. Slav prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers le paladin rouge, qui fixait l'écran en croisant les bras.

\- Dit-moi, mon garçon, j'aurais une question. Vois-tu, j'ai fait des calcules précis, enfin le plus précis qu'on puisse faire en sachant qu'il existe d'innombrable univers alternatifs, et que...

\- Vas à l'essentiel, s'il te plaît, soupira-t-il.

\- Est-ce la réalité où tes origines Galra sont de la génération récente ?

Surpris, et ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, Keith hocha la tête. Slav se mit soudainement à paniqué, et il a déblatéré une tonne de phrases comme à son habitude. Perdu, Keith le dévisagea, avant de sursauter lorsqu'il le repoussa pour l'obliger à s'asseoir sur la chaise juste à côté. Pris par surprise, il se laissa prendre la tension par le biais d'un appareil, mais il protesta verbalement en ne comprenant pas ce que le scientifique faisait.

\- Hey ! Je vais très bien, lâche-moi !

\- Non, je ne crois pas ! Et tu ferais bien d'aller t'isoler !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as bien dû remarquer que tu avais quelques... "problèmes", disons, non ?

Le paladin le dévisagea un instant avant de réaliser subitement de quoi il parlait. Rouge et mort de honte, il se raidit, et s'apprêta à partir en courant. Slav le bloqua avec ses mains.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un du vaisseau est au courant ?

\- Euh... Shiro...

\- D'accord, je le contacterais dans ce cas. Je vais te faire une prise de sang, on va profiter qu'elles commencent pour avoir le plus de résultats, fit-il en libérant deux mains d'un même côté pour prendre de quoi prélever un échantillon de sang.

\- Attends une seconde ! sursauta le demi-Galra, loin d'avoir envie de se retrouver avec une aiguille dans le bras. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais essayer de te faire un médicament pour les couper. Je ne promets pas d'y arriver, parce que les chaleurs Galras sont particulièrement fortes et complexe, mais il y a 35,8% de chance que je puisse synthétiser un prototype qui puisse t'aider. Et 15,7% de chance que ce ne soit pas dangereux. Je dois tenir en compte de ta part humaine qui est plus fragile. Bien sûr, il faudra que je refasse de plus amples calcules afin d'avoir des chiffres un peu plus précis.

Étonné, Keith le fixa en s'immobilisant, le laissant lui prendre un peu de sang au niveau du poignet. Il remit son gant correctement en le regardant se tourner vers ses appareils.

\- Comment est-ce que tu es au courant que...

\- J'ai été enfermé dans une prison Galra suffisamment longtemps pour en savoir long sur eux.

Il haussa une épaule en hochant la tête, approuvant l'évidence.

\- La sexualité chez ce peuple n'est plus la même que celle d'il y a dix mille ans. La planète étant détruite, il y a eu comme un instinct de survie qui s'est déclenché pour éviter l'extinction. Peu à peu, les nouveaux Galra furent tous sujets à des périodes de chaleurs pour les pousser à se reproduire. Je pense que la raison pour laquelle ça ne touche que les mâles, c'est parce que les femelles sont fertiles toute l'année. Maintenant, le sexe ne symbolise plus rien en dehors de l'apaisement et la procréation. Je suppose que chez les Marmora, on t'a nonchalamment dit de te jeter dans le réfectoire, et de te laisser faire pour ça passe, pas vrai ?

\- ... En quelque sorte...

\- Ne leur en veut pas, ce n'est simplement pas dans leur coutume de considérer l'acte comme quelque chose d'important. Un peu comme nous lorsque nous avons soif : on peut boire dans la bouteille de l'autre si on en a vraiment besoin, et ça ne nous gêne pas ; c'est une autre culture.

\- Mais maintenant que les Galra prédominent l'univers, pourquoi ils sont encore sujet à... ces choses ?

\- L'évolution pour la survie est plus rapide que la régression car il n'y en a plus l'utilité. C'est comme ce peuple qui a appris à communiquer avec la nature pour vivre protégé des Galras : désormais cette faculté fait entièrement partie d'eux.

Keith baissa ses yeux vers le sol, comprenant un peu plus le comment du pourquoi sur ses origines. Aussi, il comprit pourquoi Lotor ne semblait pas sujet à ce problème, car Zarkon faisait partie de la génération avant l'explosion de la planète, et donc, des mutations naturelles. Il lui avait déjà dit quelque chose sur ce fait, mais il n'en avait pas comprit le sens sur le moment.

Slav lui glissa un cachet emballé dans la main, le tirant de ses pensées. Intrigué, il leva le menton pour le questionner d'un battement de cils.

\- C'est un somnifère, tu dormiras en moins de dix minutes avec ça. Tu pourras ainsi passer tes chaleurs actuelles sans trop en souffrir.

Il était muet devant tant d'attentions, et glissa le cachet dans un des compartiments à la ceinture de sa combinaison. Il regarda Slav s'affairer sur son échantillon de sang, et commencer à faire la synthèse qui lui permettra d'avoir un chemin pour débuter ses recherches. Avoir un médicament pour stopper ces périodes contraignantes seraient un vrai miracle, et il espérait sincèrement qu'il y parvienne.

\- C'est dangereux si elles persistent ?

\- Pas vraiment, même si tu n'as pas de partenaire. C'est surtout les effets psychologiques du manque d'apaisement qui sont particulièrement désagréable. Chacun gère sa peine de façon différente.

Il savait à quel point il pouvait se sentir détruit dans ces moments. Combien d'heures Shiro et Adam avaient pu passer à tenter de le consoler ? Combien de nuit avait-il réclamé à ce qu'ils soient tous ensemble pour se sentir entouré ? Combien de fois s'était-il demandé s'il n'était pas en plein cauchemar tant ses émotions étaient violentes ?

Difficilement, il ravala sa salive, et essaya de se renseigner plus en détail.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si... J'avais un partenaire ?

\- Elles s'apaiseront, et reprendront un rythme de quatre mois. Le faire en dehors ne compte pas, par ailleurs. Aussi, tu dois apprendre ce que tu considère être un "apaisement".

Keith fronça les sourcils, dubitatifs.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si pour toi le simple fait d'atteindre l'orgasme est suffisant, ou si tu penses qu'il faut procéder au coït dans sa totalité.

\- Mais de quoi vous..., bredouilla-t-il, subitement gêné de sa pédagogie froide sur un sujet aussi intime, mais Slav le coupa en levant tous ses index de droite.

\- Même si tu as un partenaire qui te fait jouir, qu'importe de quelle façon, si inconsciemment tu penses ne pouvoir être apaisé qu'après pénétration, tous vos efforts seront vain !

Il allait répliqué sèchement pour qu'il cesse de dire des choses aussi embarrassante, mais tous les événements de ces derniers temps lui revinrent en mémoire. Depuis que Lance l'avait trouvé et aidé pour la première fois, il y a un mois et une semaine, ses chaleurs s'étaient rapprochées, et étaient montées en puissance. Intrigué, bien que soupçonneux, il mit ses états d'âme de côté pour en savoir plus.

\- Ça ferait quoi si jamais ce n'est pas "complet" ?

\- J'ai déjà vu ça plusieurs fois : certain ne savent pas eux-même ce qu'ils considèrent être suffisant avant de l'explorer. En sentant qu'ils ont un partenaire pour l'apaisement, qui n'est effectué qu'à demi, leurs chaleurs reprennent plus rapidement, et semble plus forte. Une sorte de capacité passive dû à l'instinct, je présume. Je n'ai pas pu faire de recherche approfondit sur le sujet, comme tu peux t'en douter.

\- C'est dangereux ?

\- Épuisant, surtout. Le sujet sortirait à peine de ses chaleurs qu'il commencerait déjà à préparer les prochaines. Il aurait une hypersensibilité accrue, et passerait de la joie exaltée à la tristesse la plus profonde sans aucune raison.

Merde, alors il avait raison...

\- Et si après ils le complètent, tout redevient normal ?

\- Malheureusement non, soupira Slav, désolé de voir la déception tiré les traits de son jeune visage. Ce dérèglement semble prendre plusieurs cycles avant de redevenir normal. J'aimerais en savoir plus, car j'ai énormément de théorie, mais les chaleurs rendent les Galras très sensibles émotionnellement, et pudique qu'ils sont, tu te doutes qu'ils ne se confient pas facilement.

C'était une faiblesse, et les Galras ne supportaient pas d'en voir la moindre trace. Keith l'avait bien constaté, et en payait actuellement encore les pots cassés. Le scientifique reprit la parole, attirant à nouveau son attention.

\- Je vais essayer de faire au plus vite pour que tu ais le prototype du médicament, afin qu'elles soient moins forte, et peut-être plus éloignée. J'ai 56,4% de risque de les faire passer de manière mensuelles, mais elles seraient beaucoup moins forte. Tout cela n'est cependant quun calcule rapide et peu fiable, surtout avec ce cruel manque d'informations biologiques. Juste une question : quand était les dernières que tu as eu ?

\- C'était... Il y a un mois et une semaine, mentit Keith.

Il ne voulait pas l'alarmer, et son équipe pourrait facilement témoigné qu'il s'était enfermé ce jour là. Pas qu'il n'osait pas avouer que Lance l'avait rejoint et aidé, mais que leur acte incomplet avait déclenché le dérèglement de ses chaleurs.

\- Mensuel ? C'est bizarre...

Il se raidit d'angoisse.

\- Uhm... C'est peut-être parce que tu es à moitié humain, je ne connais pas bien le corps humain...

Slav ne l'entendit pas poussé son soupir de soulagement.

\- Je vais te donner un autre somnifère pour passer les prochaines, au cas où je ne serais pas assez rapide. Fais bien attention à en prendre qu'un seul, ils sont très fort.

\- D'accord, merci pour tout.

Slav lui donna les médicaments, et le laissa se lever de sa place. Matt revint enfin, et retourna de suite sur ses propres travaux sans prêter attention à ceux de son collègue. Keith les salua avant de partir. Sur le chemin vers le château, il se massa un peu l'estomac.

Une chaleur grouillait à l'intérieur de son corps, et son bassin commençait à envoyer des signaux quémandeur à son cerveau. Ses chaleurs commençaient, et savoir que ce qui s'était passé l'autre jour n'avait pas compté l'embêtait un peu. Néanmoins, il n'eut aucunement l'idée de prendre un médicament pour dormir, mais plutôt de retrouver la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider.

Pendant ses recherches visuelles, il repensa aux symptômes qu'il avait eu depuis ce matin, et il se sentit ridicule de s'être ainsi voilé la face. Ses excès d'affections et son audace auraient dû être des preuves suffisantes pour lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Il se plia en deux en grognant d'inconfort lorsque la première vague le secoua brusquement. Son corps se crispa douloureusement pendant la vague, ainsi que son contre-coup. C'était particulièrement désagréable, et il put constater la force décuplée de ces chaleurs-ci comparées aux dernières.

Il se redressa pour continuer sa route, contournant les cargos en espérant que son amant soit bien là où il le pensait. Il aurait pu lui envoyer un message sur son téléphone, mais pendant le ravitaillement, il n'était pas rare que Lance demandait à Hunk de lui prendre son téléphone pour lire ses messages reçus : le connaissant, le paladin bleu devait encore faire le mariole à porter trop de caisses pour impressionner les dames...

Obligé d'effectuer ses recherches à pieds pour l'avoir en visu, il se fit fureur et avança. Le chemin lui parut horriblement long, deux autres vagues de pression manquant de peu de lui faire perdre la raison. En se tenant à un diable survolant le sol, lui permettant d'avoir un équilibre certes, précaire, mais suffisant, il vit enfin Lance.

Le paladin, étrangement seul, distribuait les caisses en souriant et saluant les réfugiés. Comme à son habitude, il lançait des phrases charmeuses à des femmes qui pouffaient, plus admiratives par son statue que sa personne. Prévisible à souhait, il avait une caisse dans chaque bras, et faisait mine qu'elles ne pesaient rien malgré qu'il avait les jambes qui tremblaient.

Keith était incapable de faire attention aux femmes, n'ayant que Lance dans ses yeux obscurcis par un désir ardent qui s'emparait pleinement de son corps. Son souffle, déjà court, se hacha par l'envie, et la chaleur qu'il ressentait était insupportable.

Lance se retourna pour prendre de nouvelles caisses, et le vit enfin. Il sursauta en le voyant dans un tel état, puis fit voyager son regard entre lui et les réfugiés qui attendaient encore, hésitant. Le peuple ne pouvait pas voir le paladin malade, car de hautes rangées de caisses le dissimulaient. Finalement, il donna ce qu'il avait dans les mains, avant d'appeler quelqu'un depuis son casque.

Après quelques mots, il prévint ceux qui attendaient qu'un autre paladin venait le relayer, et que Hunk, partit aux toilettes, reviendrait bientôt. Loin d'être déçus, au contraire, les réfugiés étaient emballés à l'idée d'approcher une autre de ces personnes de légende de plus près. Il rejoignit son compagnon au pas de course. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas, il le réceptionna en le voyant chuter vers l'avant.

Avec un bras autour de ses hanches, et celui du garçon autour de ses épaules, il l'aida à marcher pour le ramener au château. Keith était presque totalement partie, plus affairé dans ses tentatives pour dévorer sa gorge, et se frotter contre son corps, que de marcher droit devant lui. Lance dû faire des efforts pour conserver leur équilibre, son ami se laissant presque porté, en plus de prendre garde à ne croiser personne.

Il passa par le hangar des petits vaisseaux altéens, mais ne put le traverser avant qu'une nouvelle vague de pression douloureuse ne secoue Keith. Ce dernier gémit presque désespérément, crispé, le contre-coup lui faisant définitivement perdre toute notion de raison.

Lance sut à cet instant qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre, et peinait à le porter. Atteindre une chambre, même l'une de celles non-occupées, serait trop long, ils allaient devoir se débrouiller en ces lieux. Il tira son amant vers l'un des vaisseaux pour monter à l'intérieur et s'y enfermer ensemble. Il laissa le paladin rouge retomber contre le siège, et le voir s'offrir ouvertement envoya de lourds frissons rouler jusqu'à son bassin pour y faire pression.

Par le passé, il se serait contenu, donnant littéralement un coup de main à son ami pour l'apaiser. Mais désormais, les choses étaient différentes. Ils avaient déjà été bien plus loin, et il pouvait deviner facilement que son partenaire ne lui en voudrait pas.

Lance monta d'un genou sur le siège pour attraper le visage de Keith. Après une brève caresse de ses pouces contre ses joues, il fondit sur ses lèvres pour happer son souffle pantelant. Aussitôt, les bras du jeune homme s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, et ses cuisses encadrèrent ses hanches. Il quitta sa bouche pour dévorer sa gorge le temps d'ouvrir la combinaison ; celle des paladins étaient décidément plus facile à manipuler.

\- Anh, Lance..., geignit Keith, d'une voix évasive, à son oreille en le serrant contre lui. Aide-moi... Aide-moi, je t'en pris, ah...

\- Je vais t'aider, kitten, ronronna son amant en venant déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, puis il fit glisser son bas jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Et fais-moi confiance, celles-là ne reviendrons pas de si tôt...

L'espion des Marmoras se tendit à la promesse pleine de délice, son souffle haché par l'excitation. Il reçut un nouveau baiser passionné, et sentit ce corps tant désiré se presser contre le sien en ébullition. Hors de contrôle, il griffa la tenue de ses doigts encore couvert par ses gants, et geignit bruyamment en sentant les premières caresses sur son sexe.

Ce n'était qu'une vague entrée en matière, car les doigts de Lance allèrent plus bas pour redécouvrir la zone encore nouvelle pour lui. Soudain, il se redressa pour dévisager son amant avec étonnement en devenant subitement écarlate. Incapable de trouver ses mots, il releva sa main et toucha ses doigts de son pouce en constatant la matière translucide et glissante qui était dessus.

\- Euh... C'était pas là la dernière fois, non ?

Keith grogna d'agacement avant de le tirer pour l'embrasser chaudement. Quelques mots furetèrent, le sang de son amant ne faisant qu'un tour à les entendant.

\- Prend-moi...

Lance jura en espagnol alors qu'il ouvrait précipitamment son pantalon. Soucieux, il alla tout de même le préparer un peu. Rapidement, il constata que les muscles étaient déjà lâches, prêt à l'accueillir, sûrement un effet des chaleurs. Il continua tout de même ses attentions, allant chercher le point sensible pour faire bondir son amant de plaisir.

Il ne le laissa pas atteindre l'orgasme, craignant trop que la situation recommence dans deux, ou trois jours. Il se positionna comme il put, l'émotion et son partenaire ne l'aidant en rien à se concentrer suffisamment pour parvenir à ses fins. Son gland frotta contre les fesses et le périnée en passant sur les bourses et l'autre sexe douloureusement tendu, l'étrange lubrifiant naturel déjà présent rendant la zone particulièrement glissante.

Les deux amants gémirent, et se sentirent démunie face au problème qui ne faisait que faire monter la pression jusqu'à être insupportable. C'est alors que Lance comprit, dans un éclaire de génie, ce qui n'allait pas : leur position. Le faire ainsi devait très certainement être possible, mais ils étaient encore trop inexpérimentés, et Keith, trop étourdi, pour qu'ils puissent y parvenir.

\- Attend, mets-toi sur les genoux, dos à moi..., réussit-il à dire entre deux baisers fiévreux, mais son ami ne le lâcha pas, continuant de rouler des hanches en geignant d'impatience. Keith, s'il te plaît...

Ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas, sourd à ses demandes tandis que seules ses envies urgentes obscurcissaient son esprit. Ils s'étaient à peine touchés, mais l'instant était si intense que Lance cru bien qu'il pourrait venir dans la seconde, lamentablement. Dans une dernière tentative désespérée, il essaya de reformuler sa requête.

\- Aller, kitten, tourne-toi...

Sa voix devenue plus rauque par le désir fit tressaillir le paladin rouge qui ouvrit enfin les yeux sur lui, cessant de bouger ou de l'embrasser. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Dès qu'il essaya de changer de position, le tireur d'élite l'aida. Quand Keith fut sur les genoux, et appuyé contre le dossier du siège quelque peu incliné vers l'arrière, son compagnon se figea.

Il cambrait les reins, les cuisses écartés, et lui jetait un regard à damner tous les saints derrière son épaule. Les joues rougies, la peau brillante, et ses yeux pétillants comme une pluie d'étoiles filantes, son souffle haletant s'associant au tableau ; Lance en avait vu des choses sur terre, mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux à cet instant, était bien la plus érotique de toute, et de loin. Il se sentit fébrile, osant à peine toucher son amant qu'il considérait beau à en crever.

En déglutissant difficilement, il toucha une hanche du bout de ses doigts tremblant. La réponse arriva aussitôt : la peau se hérissa, le corps tressaillit, et une voix délicieuse se brisa dans un geignement de frustration. « Madre de dios, ce type aura ma mort, un jour ! », pesta-t-il en son fort intérieur.

Il attrapa la hanche et se positionna avec l'autre main. Avec bien plus de facilité, il arriva enfin à fusionner avec son amant. Ce dernier se pâma de plaisir en tremblant, sa voix suivant ses émotions et son extrême sensibilité au moindre stimulus. La sensation délicieuse d'être entouré des chaires humides et palpitantes coupa le souffle du paladin un moment, et il prit une pause quelques instants pour se reprendre un minimum.

Keith, étourdit par ses chaleurs, commença à bouger le bassin, d'autres gémissements de sa voix enrayée par le plaisir raisonnant dans le cockpit. Il avait les yeux dans le vide, conscient uniquement du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Lance ne tint pas plus longtemps, perdant également la raison tandis que la chaleur engourdissait son esprit. Il attrapa rudement ses mains en prenant appuis contre le dossier, et donna les premiers coups de reins.

Ils se laissèrent complètement emporter par l'acte. Les yeux du demi-Galra roulèrent plusieurs fois dans ses orbites, sa prostate facilement atteinte. Il était incapable de parler, mais son corps bougea inconsciemment, rendant les mouvements plus brusque. Le corps de Lance répondit d'instinct à ses attentes, allant plus vite et plus fort, les emportant dans des délices encore jamais atteint.

Comme la pression monta rapidement chez le paladin bleu, il attrapa le sexe de son amant pour le masser. Il ne voulait pas finir en premier et risquer de le laisser malade, ou que ça recommence plus tôt que prévu. S'il voulait faire les choses bien, son partenaire devait venir en premier.

Keith se cambra en criant sous la surprise. Il glissa sur le milieu du dossier, la tête jetée en arrière et le visage appuyé contre le cuir rendu brûlant et humide par son souffle. Son corps emporté par les mouvements, les sensations devant et derrière lui, ainsi que tous ce qu'il ressentait fit monter, puis exploser un orgasme puissant.

Il sursauta en se raidissant, quelque spasme le secouant, tout en geignant bruyamment de délice pendant qu'il tremblait. Ses émotions auraient pu redescendre, mais son partenaire fut trop divinement malaxé par les palpitations internes, le poussant à donner de puissants coups de reins irréfléchis. Tous deux ne firent pas attention à leurs voix qui portaient, seulement conscient de la présence de l'autre, et des bienfaits qu'il lui apportait.

Lance se courba brusquement contre son dos en tressautant, son bassin effectuant quelques mouvements par réflexes pendant l'orgasme. Il se stoppa peu à peu, avant de pousser un soupir profond et aiguë, les yeux écarquillés. Tout en serrant son partenaire contre lui, il reprirent lentement conscience avec la réalité.

La différence entre l'acte sans et avec les chaleurs était plus que drastique. Surtout que celles-ci avaient été d'une puissance encore jamais égalée, à l'effigie des sensations qu'il avait eu à l'instant. La poigne de Keith, qu'il n'avait même pas sentit, se desserra enfin de son bas baissé jusqu'à mi-cuisse, le libérant pour qu'il puisse se retirer.

Il se recula, ses jambes devenues faibles, et son corps tremblants en étant encore pataud dans ses gestes rudes. Il garda les mains sur les fesses de son ami, les écartant de ses pouces, regardant les palpitations de l'entrée dilatée jusqu'à voir sa propre semence s'en extraire. Hypnotisé, il la regarda s'écouler contre les cuisses, et tomber sur sa combinaison et l'assise déjà recouverte du même liquide pâteux et blanchâtre.

Lance essuya rapidement du dos de sa main la sueur et les petites larmes de plaisir aux coins de ses yeux, avait d'aller relever son ami. Ce dernier se laissait faire comme un poids mort, complètement moue, ce qui le fit chuter en arrière. Son dos percuta le panneau de commande et le fit siffler de douleur. Il était néanmoins plus soucieux d'avoir fait mal à son compagnon, et s'enquit de son état d'un regard.

Son soupir de soulagement coupa leurs essoufflements le temps de quelques secondes. Emporté par la vague de tendresse hurlante après l'ébat, il serra étroitement Keith contre lui pour embrasser doucement sa nuque. Il le sentit frissonner, et tourner la tête pour le voir. Leurs regards se croisèrent vaguement avant qu'ils ne fixent leurs lèvres, s'attirant mutuellement pour échanger quelques doux baisers.

Ils prirent le temps de se ressaisirent, le calme revenant après un moment à s'enlacer en silence. Lance remarqua sans surprise que son rival était endormit, même s'il soupçonnait qu'il était plutôt évanouie. Il referma leurs combinaisons, avant d'ouvrir le cockpit. La vague de froid presque glaciale le surpris, le faisant lourdement frissonné. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point la chaleur avait grimpé dans le vaisseau, pas littéralement du moins.

L'envie de se réchauffer le pressant, il porta Keith avec un bras sous les genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Sortir du vaisseau, traverser le hangar et tout le château, jusqu'à la chambre de l'endormit fut un véritable parcoure du combattant. Lui-même était alanguis et épuisé, ses jambes peinant déjà à le porter. Par conséquent, lorsqu'il se retrouva dans son propre lit après avoir coucher son ami, il se sentit particulièrement fier. Il fit l'erreur de fermer les yeux une seconde, et s'endormit profondément.


	7. Chapter 7

Les heures passèrent en un éclair, et Lance ne se réveilla qu'au beau milieu de la nuit. Dans un premier temps, il était surpris d'être correctement dans ses draps, dévêtu de sa combinaison pour être en sous-vêtement et tee-shirt. Il sourit, attendrit que ses amis aient ainsi pris la peine de s'occuper de lui. Doucement, il se leva, la soif terrible qui asséchait sa gorge devenant une motivation assez forte pour combattre sa fainéantise.

Il enfila sa veste avant de sortir de sa chambre, puis alla jusqu'à la cuisine pour se servir plusieurs verres d'eau. Une fois désaltéré, il soupira d'aise en posant son verre. Comme la fatigue n'était plus d'actualité, il décida de se rendre dans la salle des contrôles pour regarder un peu les étoiles.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il remarqua que quelqu'un avait eu la même idée. Bien que de dos, assis en tailleurs au sol, et en contre-jour face au nébuleuses, il reconnut la coupe de cheveux d'un seul coup d'œil. Il sourit en s'approchant, et vint prendre place à ses côtés en apportant une brève caresse aux mèches de jais.

Keith se laissa aller contre son épaule, tous deux fixant l'espace défilant doucement avec l'avancer du vaisseau en pilote automatique. Leurs vies avaient basculé si vite qu'ils avaient à peine eu le temps de se rendre compte de tout ce qui était arrivé. Pourtant, voilà plus d'un an qu'ils étaient les défenseurs de l'univers. Maintenant, ils en étaient à créer des relations plus profondes qu'ils ne le pensaient au premier abord. Le paladin rouge soupira lentement d'aise.

\- Elles sont enfin parties...

\- Elles ne risquent pas de revenir de si tôt, alors ?

\- Nan, je sens vraiment la différence cette fois... Merci...

\- Oh, tu sais, j'ai profité aussi, donc on est quitte, pouffa Lance avec lui.

\- Abrutit.

\- Mulet...

Keith redressa la tête pour poser son menton sur son épaule, et plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Leurs petits sourires ne s'effacèrent pas, et ils s'approchèrent en même temps pour échanger une série de doux baisers. Il plongea aussitôt dans l'ambiance, enveloppé par tant de délicatesse qui apaisait les tumultes de son cœur.

Les yeux fermés, il resta dans le cou de Lance, qui entourait ses épaules de son bras, et apprécia les caresses contre sa nuque et ses cheveux. C'était agréable, il se sentait en sécurité, détendu, apaisé, comblé même. Il se laissa aller, sa respiration ralentissant avec son rythme cardiaque. D'abord fluette, une vibration fut ressentie au niveau de sa gorge, puis, devint plus distincte.

Sur l'instant, il ne se rendit pas compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Il se sentait bien et n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Ce n'est qu'en entendant son voisin pouffer qu'il rouvrit les yeux, perdu. Il reçu un baiser sur le front, à sa gauche, une caresse du bout des doigts glissant sur l'angle de sa mâchoire du côté droit.

\- Tu ronronnes, kitten...

Nullement moqueur, le ton de Lance était doux et attendrit. Keith rougit, embarrassé d'avoir a nouveau émit ce son, mais il était rassuré de ne pas être à nouveau raillé. Quelque part, il pouvait le comprendre. S'il l'avait entendu ronronné, il aurait rit aussi. Soudainement, il se redressa, quittant l'étreinte en pâlissant, et fixant droit devant lui avec stupeur. Intrigué d'un tel changement de comportement, Lance le dévisagea.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand j'étais petit, mon père me surnommait "petit chat", je pensais que c'était juste parce que je faisais un tas de conneries !

Le cubain rit, puis lui frotta un peu le dos, son tee-shirt sombre remontant légèrement par moment.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, je te dirais !

\- Il ne m'a jamais rien dit ! s'indigna son amant, sa voix se faisant plus haute.

\- Tu aurais pu ne jamais le savoir !

\- Je me demande surtout qui est au courant !

\- Demande à Shiro.

\- C'est hors de question !

Lance rit à nouveau tandis qu'il se prenait la tête entre ses mains, appuyant ses coudes contre ses genoux. Il soupira en relâchant la pression qu'il avait subitement eu. Il n'était visiblement pas au bout de ses surprises en ce qui concernait son héritage génétique.

\- Bon, commença-t-il en se tournant à moitié vers son partenaire, encore rouge de honte. Il y aurait autre chose que je dois savoir ? Une particularité ?

Il le vit réfléchir, se grattant distraitement le menton et levant les yeux vers le ciel. Puis, il se raidit en rougissant. Keith attendit qu'il se lance, mais sa patience était aussi limitée que courte.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je... Nan, c'est un peu gênant...

\- Je crois qu'on a dépassé ce stade dès la première fois où tu m'as surpris en chaleur, Lance...

Ce dernier se tut, approuvant silencieusement ses dires. Il réfléchit à comment amorcer le sujet en douceur sans utiliser de mot trop cru. Après une petite réflexion, il se lança avec gêne.

\- En fait, dans le vaisseau, contrairement à la première fois qu'on l'a fait, tu étais... Comme dire... Je n'ai pas eu besoin de mettre de crème ou quoi que ce soit...

Son compagnon décrypta sa phrase, avant de le dévisager, peinant à croire ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai été le premier surpris !

\- Mais... C'est pas censé..., rougit le guerrier.

\- C'est sûrement dû à ce genre de période, afin de ne pas avoir mal. T'étais juste... "prêt", désolé, j'ai pas d'autre mot.

Keith digéra la nouvelle, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Quand il avait quinze ans, et qu'il n'avait aucunement connaissance de ses origines alien, il avait pensé à une maladie quelconque. D'ailleurs, Shiro et Adam ne s'étaient pas posés de questions non plus, et l'avaient juste enfermé pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

Ils avaient été inquiet pour lui, mais au fils des années, et leur médecin refusant de répondre, ils avaient abandonné tout espoir de trouver une solution. Adam lui avait proposé de voir un spécialiste plus compétent, mais il avait été si embarrassé d'expliquer son problème une première fois, qu'il avait refusé. C'était trop humiliant, et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on lui demande d'autres prises de sang, du liquide séminale, ou pire, qu'on tente de le toucher.

Désormais, une tonne de révélations tombaient sur ses épaules, et le mettait plus encore hors du statue d'humain. Il n'appréciait déjà que peu d'être affilié aux Galras, et encore plus depuis que Lotor faisait une fixette sur lui à ce sujet. Seulement, toutes ces choses faisaient également partie de lui. Il était comme ça, comme il en savait suffisamment sur lui-même pour savoir qui il était, et ainsi, ne plus se prendre la tête. Certes, ça l'embêtait, mais il faisait avec, et avançait.

Il soupira en tournant la tête sur le côté, son menton dans sa main tandis qu'il était accoudé à son genou relevé. Son attitude légèrement boudeuse fit doucement rire son voisin qui vint appuyer sur sa joue de son index.

\- T'as pas à t'en faire, c'était loin d'être gênant, au contraire...

\- C'est pas ça, râla le paladin Marmora en continuant de faire la tête. C'est répugnant...

Lance ne répliqua pas, pouffant un peu avant de venir l'enlacer, ce qui coupa la position boudeuse du paladin rouge. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, regardant la voûte céleste scintillantes de mille feux. Le silence les bercèrent doucement, et le paladin bleu commença à se poser des questions sur leur relation actuelle. Ses sentiments étaient encore un mystère, et il ne voulait pas se tromper de peur de faire souffrir son ami par la suite.

Intérieurement, il se gaussa. Dire qu'il se vantait d'être le roi de la drague, et d'en savoir long sur l'amour. Au final, lorsque ces situations se produisaient dans sa propre vie, il se retrouvait démuni, et perdu. Il se pétrifiait, sa gorge se serrant tandis que l'envie urgente de prononcer de doux compliments le démangeait.

Il ne savait pas comment réagirait Keith qui était pudique en plus d'un naturel spontané. Même si le comportement de son amant hurlait dans une direction, son obstination et sa maladresse pouvaient le pousser à faire l'inverse. C'était déjà arrivé lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de se confier sur le fait qu'il y avait un paladin de trop : Keith était parti pour l'empêcher de se mettre à l'écart. Le sacrifice pour le bien d'autrui ; ils avaient ça en commun.

Lance poussa un profond soupir, à la fois agacé, et désespéré, son expression fermée tandis que ses pensées le torturaient. Son voisin, tête contre son épaule, leva vaguement un regard vers lui, mais ne bougea pas de sa place de choix. Incapable de trouver quoi dire, il vint simplement chercher sa main pour entre-lacer leurs doigts. Il sourit en se relâchant, l'attention l'apaisant doucement.

Sa tranquillité ne dura pas bien longtemps, car Keith, préoccupé, reprit la parole en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

\- Hey...

\- Uhm ?

\- Demain les autres vont nous demander une explication... Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ?

\- J'ai déjà dit à Pidge que tu étais malade, tu sais, quand je l'ai appelé pour me remplacer. Avec tous ces voyages, ça n'étonne personne.

\- Ah... Ça explique pourquoi j'étais déjà sous les draps en sous-vêtements...

\- Ah, non, ça c'est moi, bégaya Lance en riant nerveusement, craignant d'avoir fait une bêtise. Je voulais que tu sois plus à l'aise pour bien récupérer...

\- Oh... Merci...

\- De rien...

Le cubain regarda le dessus de son crâne, seul endroit visible de sa position, mais ne décela aucune preuve de mal aise dans son comportement ou ses mots. Le soulagement chassa aussitôt ses angoisses, et il sourit plus sincèrement. Son amant bailla, et il le suivit bruyamment peu après. Ils pouffèrent.

\- On ferait bien d'aller dormir, suggéra Keith qui s'endormait à moitié contre son épaule.

\- Ouais, pouffa Lance en se resserrant sur lui une dernière fois.

Il se leva ensuite, gardant sa main dans la sienne pour le tirer, et le mettre sur ses pieds. Ils traversèrent le château, toujours paumes serrées l'une contre l'autre. Devant la première chambre, un baiser fut échangé avant qu'ils ne se séparent en se souhaitant une bonne nuit. Tous deux se laissèrent retomber sur leurs lits en souriant et soupirant d'aise, heureux. Le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir, et ils purent se reposer de cette journée éprouvante.

Le lendemain matin, avant même que la lumière ne s'allume, Keith se fit réveillé par le bruit de quelqu'un rentrant dans sa chambre. Encore endormit, il était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à se défendre. Il saisit son couteau par réflexe, attendant que la personne soit suffisamment proche pour se retourner, lame agrandit sous la gorge.

L'intrus sursauta en se reculant, levant ses mains en signe de défense. Son visage baigné par la lueur bleue des néons du lit permis au paladin rouge de le reconnaître.

\- Shiro ? fit-il surpris en rangeant son arme. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Pidge nous a dit que tu étais malade hier, et Slav m'a touché un mot ou deux le soir même. Je t'apportait donc un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine. Ainsi qu'un morceau de gâteau.

Il posa ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur la table de nuit, sortie du mur. Keith les fixa, reprenant le plus vite possible sa capacité à raisonner. Il se frotta les yeux en grognant. Lorsqu'il avait ses chaleurs, il était enfermé jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent, mais elles laissaient toujours une migraine après leur passage, en plus d'être au plus bas. Naturellement, après avoir appris pour hier, il venait le soigner.

\- Ah, merci... Je prendrais ça après ma douche.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Le somnifère les rendent moins dures, mentit-il, conscient qu'il semblait bien moins détruit qu'habituellement.

\- C'est une bonne chose, sourit doucement son frère de cœur, soulagé. Prend ton temps, les autres comprendrons...

Son aîné l'enlaça, et il apprécia le contacte familier. Après l'avoir lâché, Shiro ne se leva pas, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru. Il le questionna d'un battement de cils, mais il le vit hésiter. Puis, le paladin noir prit une profonde inspiration, l'inquiétude brillant dans ses prunelles.

\- Pidge nous a aussi dit que Lance t'avait ramené... Il a vu ou compris quelque chose ?

\- Nan, c'était avant.

Il n'avait pas réfléchit, juste dit la première chose qui lui passait par l'esprit le plus vite possible. S'il hésitait une seconde, Shiro comprendrait tout. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il ne soit pas au courant pour eux, mais plutôt qu'il n'apprenne pas que les choses s'étaient enchaînés à cause de ses chaleurs. Il préférait autant que sa relation avec Lance, qu'il ne savait pas comment qualifier, soit vue de façon naturelle, et non régit par l'instinct primaire.

L'adulte soupira de soulagement à nouveau, et sourit doucement. Il serra une dernière fois l'épaule de son ami avant de se lever pour quitter la chambre. Keith expira bruyamment en geignant, se laissant lourdement retomber sur le dos. Il détestait mentir à Shiro. Il faisait tout pour l'aider, et en retour il n'avait que des mensonges.

N'ayant que peu de choix, il se reprit pour aller se laver. Au passage, il rangea le cachet d'aspirine, préférant ne pas prendre de médicament s'il n'en avait pas besoin. En cette mâtiné, il se sentait vraiment serein, et complètement détendu. L'apaisement complet n'avait rien à voir avec celui partiel que Lance acceptait de faire lors de leur début. C'était agréable, et l'envie de remercier son amant en silence dans une étreinte chaste comblé de longs et langoureux baisers le tentait.

Désormais parfaitement réveillé, et d'une humeur excellente, il rejoignit les cuisines pour petit-déjeuner. En voyant Hunk et Pidge à table, il ne résista pas à l'envie de retirer la capuche de la jeune fille pour l'embêter un peu comme chaque matin. Elle râla maigrement, car encore trop endormit, et remit sa capuche en s'allongeant sur la table. Les deux garçons pouffèrent, la trouvant adorable.

Il commença à se faire cuirs ses œufs et son bacon, proposant à Hunk s'il en voulait au passage. La commande prise, il s'attela à sa tâche, une nouvelle personne arrivant en baillant dans la pièce. C'était Lance, légèrement débraillé tandis que son tee-shirt de pyjama dévoilait un peu plus l'une de ses épaules. L'idée que la peau basanée manquait de marques de passion le chatouilla.

Son regard croisa celui du cubain. Ils se sourirent, le plus naturellement du monde. C'est uniquement lorsqu'ils baissèrent les yeux que la tendresse fut aussi hurlante que visible. Ayant tout vu, Hunk se figea de surprise, ce qui fit tomber son pain dans sa tasse. Du lait chaud gicla sur Pidge qui, s'étant rendormis, se réveilla en sursaut et en hurlant d'une voix rauque et disgracieuse. Tout le monde bondit sur place : Hunk renversa sa tasse, se brûlant les genoux, Keith fit sauter trop haut le bacon et l'envoya sur l'épaule découverte de Lance.

Les hurlements de douleurs et de surprises fusèrent de tous les côtés, faisant accourir Shiro qui était en bout de couloir. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit ses amis avec des yeux ronds, effarés, tous se dévisageant les un les autres. Le paladin jaune et bleu étaient au sol, pleurnichant sur les brûlures occasionnées.

L'envie de demander une explication fut aussi brève qu'il ne la jugea stupide. Il essuya son visage en soupirant, conscient qu'il était inutile de poser la moindre question de si bon matin. En rouvrant les yeux, il vit Keith s'accroupir près de Lance, derrière le comptoir qui les mettaient hors de vu des deux autres paladins. Il sourit en le voyant s'excuser et lui donner de quoi s'essuyer, une serviette mouillé d'eau froide servant de compresse d'urgence.

Il pouffait, incapable de ne pas trouver la détresse exagérée de Lance amusante. Ce dernier, de petites larmes de douleur aux coins des yeux, le dévisageait avec rancune, crachant que tout était encore de sa faute.

\- C'est que du bacon, Lance, tu ne vas pas en mourir !

\- Si jamais j'ai une cicatrice ridicule par ta faute, je vais te couper ton mulet !

\- Moi au moins, ça repoussera.

Son affront, accompagné d'un sourire insolent, laissa le cubain inspiré avec stupeur et colère. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque son amant s'avança rapidement pour déposer un baiser furtif et taquin sur ses lèvres. Il se figea, ses sombres émotions subitement coupées pour laisser place à un sentiment vibrant et agréablement chaud. Un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres tandis que son regard adoucit couvait délicatement son ami.

Shiro, qui avait tout vu, se cacha subitement derrière le mur. Il se demandait comment il devait réagir face à cela, car visiblement, ni Hunk, ni Pidge n'avait vu quoi que ce soit. Une tonne de questions se bouscula dans son esprit, et aucune n'avait la moindre réponse évidente. Du moins, en dehors du fait que ces deux là se tournaient autour depuis bien trop longtemps déjà, mais tout le monde le savait.

Il respira profondément, essayant de se reprendre le plus vite possible. Tant que la situation n'avait pas été tirée au clair, il préférait ne rien dire. Si ses cadets avaient une annonce à faire, il l'attendrait. Il entra dans les cuisines en souriant, saluant ses amis comme si de rien était. En se faisant un café, il jeta un œil aux amants secrets, mais découvrit qu'ils cachaient bien leur jeu.

Un bonheur indescriptible grouilla dans son ventre en se disant que son protéger avait enfin une personne qui l'aimait dans sa vie. Il attendit avec impatience que les deux se prennent la main devant tout le monde pour annoncer la grande nouvelle. Malheureusement, il attendit toute la journée, ne surprenant rien d'autre que des coups d'œils complices à la volés. Il l'avouait, il était déçu.

L'envie d'en parler à Keith le démangeait, mais il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Ces dernières semblaient particulièrement bien se dérouler, il devait résister à sa curiosité, et rester spectateur. Cela n'allait pas être facile, mais lorsqu'il se sentira prêt, Keiht lui parlera, il en était certain.

* * *

Du côté du jeune homme, il n'avait pas du tout remarqué le regard de Shiro. Certaines choses le préoccupaient, et Lance finit par le voir. Tard le soir, après un rapide message depuis leurs téléphones, il le retrouva dans la salle de commande principale. Le paladin rouge n'était pas contre ce rendez-vous, ayant besoin d'apaiser sa conscience.

Aussi, lorsque son amant prit place à ses côtés, au même endroit que la nuit dernière, ils se sourirent avant de s'échanger un baiser. Il allait commencé à parler, mais le bras de son ami s'enroulant autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher le stoppa. En le sentant devenir raide, Lance releva un peu son bras, gêné de s'être laissé emporter.

Keiht sursauta légèrement en comprenant qu'il allait rompre le contact, alors il attrapa son poignet pour maintenir son bras en place. Son voisin le dévisagea avec surprise, mais fini par rougir autant que lui en comprenant que l'étreinte ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Il s'éclaircit un peu la gorge pour commencer à se confier.

\- Hey, Lance...

\- Mulet, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire.

Il sourit aussi en soufflant avec amusement. La taquinerie familière le détendit, et il put continuer sur sa lancer.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as touché la première fois ?

Angoissé, écarlate, et mal à l'aise, Lance se raidit brusquement. Il tourna lentement son regard du coin de l'œil vers lui, incapable de savoir ce qui était bon de répondre. Keith s'embourba dans sa propre gêne, pensant qu'il s'était à nouveau mal exprimé.

\- Je veux dire... Si on en est là aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai été malade le mois dernier ?

Craignant sa réponse, il détourna les yeux et angoissa en silence. À son contraire, son compagnon se détendit, surpris que ce soit un tel sujet qui le préoccupe. Le plus discrètement possible, il soupira de soulagement. Bien que démuni, et un peu intimidé, il accepta d'avouer la vérité. Il prit la parole en se frottant la nuque, rouge au possible et un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

\- En fait... Pas vraiment... Ça a été un déclencheur, mais... Je ne t'aurais pas touché si je n'étais pas intéressé...

Keith leva les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser du fait que son ami avait déjà eu des vus sur lui, mais il était rassuré.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- De quoi ?

\- Pourquoi je t'intéressais ?

\- Oh, bah, tu sais... commença Lance avec embarra. Je sais pas trop... Je le ressens, c'est tout...

\- Mais je croyais que Allura était plus ton genre.

\- Je suis le premier étonné.

Il retira son bras pour replier ses jambes sur sa poitrine, et attraper le bout de ses pieds. Son attitude innocente, presque infantile, fit sourire Keith.

\- Tu vois, reprit le paladin bleu. Quelques uns de mes crushs étaient aussi des garçons, mais au début, je pensais pas que c'était ce genre d'intérêt. Quand Hunk m'a fait la remarque que j'avais l'air intéressé par un de nos camardes de classe, j'ai nié. Après, je me suis dis que c'était juste une phase, parce que j'étais curieux... Eh puis, je t'ai revu. Bon, ok, au début, je voulais t'arracher ton mulet !

Keith rit en l'écoutant avant de se confier aussi.

\- J'avais envie de t'arracher les yeux, moi aussi. Ou de t'envoyer dans un trou de verre ; j'avais beaucoup trop d'options pour réussir à me décider !

Lance explosa de rire à son tour.

\- C'était réciproque !

\- Alors comment... Comment t'en es venu à... ?

Lance baissa les yeux en réfléchissant, aussi rouge que son voisin. Lui même n'était pas bien sûr, tout était déjà difficile à accepter, non seulement qu'il soit en réalité bisexuel, et non juste un peu curieux, mais aussi qu'il avait un intérêt prononcé pour son rival de toujours. Certes, il était ainsi, et son credo était de profiter de la vie telle qu'elle venait, mais l'idée lui paraissait encore peu familière.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, ses sentiments l'embrouillant tandis qu'il ne savait plus où il en était, il préféra retourner la question.

\- Et toi ? Je savais qu'on en n'était plus à vouloir s'étrangler, mais de là à ce que tu couches avec moi... C'est ce qui s'était passé avant qui t'as fait réfléchir ?

Cette fois, c'est au tour de Keith de baisser les yeux en s'agitant comme une jouvencelle décontenancée. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé à ça. Il s'était tant pris la tête sur le fait que Lance est été potentiellement influencé par ses chaleurs, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de se remettre en question.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... Je...

Lance l'étudia un instant, analysant la situation afin de trouver la meilleure solution pour ne pas les brusquer outre mesure. Il attira l'attention de son amant en effleurant son coude du bout des doigts.

\- On peut se prendre quelque temps pour y penser, si t'as envie. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligé de me donner ce genre de réponse maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Eh bien, qu'on peut en rester là, et mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça chacun de notre côté...

\- Quoi ? non !

Keith s'était redressé brusquement, ayant réagit vite et sans réfléchir. Son compagnon le fixa avec étonnement, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, stupéfait. En se rendant compte de ses agissements, il devint écarlate, et se rassit correctement, légèrement honteux. Lorsque Lance comprit le sens profond de sa protestation, il le pointa du doigt, les yeux toujours aussi rond.

\- Attend... Tu veux qu'on continue de... ?

Incapable de parvenir à aligner un simple mot correctement, Keith finit par hocher timidement la tête. Il n'osa pas le regarder, perturbé de se rendre compte qu'il appréciait leur relation telle qu'elle était. Puis, il se redressa subitement en jetant un regard inquiet vers son ami.

\- Enfin, seulement si toi aussi tu...

\- Oh, je..., commença le cubain en bégayant, également rouge jusqu'aux racines, avant de se secouer la tête pour se reprendre. Ouais ! Ouais, j'aime bien ! continua-t-il en souriant avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour frotter son nez au sien, le faisant sourire aussi. J'aime bien tout ça : t'enlacer, t'embrasser...

\- Moi aussi... C'est agréable...

Ils avaient déjà fermé les yeux lors de leurs rapprochement qui les poussèrent à s'embrasser doucement. Ils pouffèrent, fous de joie et rassurés. Certes, ils avaient besoin de réfléchir, mais se sentaient incapable de stopper cette intimité réconfortante. L'espace était vaste, et froid, ils avaient un cruel besoin d'affection, et s'appréciaient suffisamment pour s'autoriser ces écarts.

Les choses enfin dites et mises au clair, ils se levèrent et marchèrent main dans la main vers leurs chambres. Lance rentra dans celle de son ami quelques instants, voulant emprunter ses écouteurs car les siens étaient cassés.

Il commença par lui faire écouter une musique, puis deux, puis trois. Cela dura un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent allongés l'un contre l'autre. Keith était sur la poitrine de son amant, un écouteur chacun dans l'oreille, tandis que des musiques calmes s'enchaînaient. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils s'endormirent profondément.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsque la lumière de la chambre s'alluma le lendemain matin, ils sortirent difficilement de leurs songes. Ils se sentaient bien, et n'avaient aucune envie de briser cette plénitude. Néanmoins, entendre Pidge courir dans les couloirs en criant à Hunk et Shiro de lui rendre sa peluche favorite les réveillèrent un peu. En souriant avec amusement, ils jetèrent un regard paresseux à la porte. La présence du cubain était quémandée par la jeune fille dans l'espoir vain d'avoir de l'aide.

\- Je crois que tu devrais y aller..., souffla Keith en refermant les yeux, caressant un peu le flanc de sa main, puis de son pouce.

\- Je suis toujours en retard, ils ne s'étonneront pas..., répliqua mollement son amant en le faisant sourire.

\- Si on arrive en même temps, ça va être suspect...

\- Mais je suis fatigué, bailla-t-il en roulant sur le côté avec lui.

Keith soupira d'aise, les caresses sur son cuir chevelu et son dos manquant de le rendormir pour de bon. C'est l'alarme programmé de son téléphone qui les secouèrent, une habitude pour l'empêcher de se rendormir le matin.

Tandis que le paladin Marmora l'éteignait, Lance sourit doucement en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le réveille aussi facile qu'il ne le pensait. Son amant le regarda, mais refusa de comprendre son rictus moqueur, et vint l'embrasser en levant la tête. Il l'entendit pouffer, son sourire cassant le baiser. Il sourit plus encore, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'améthyste en laissant sa tête retombée sur le coussin. Sa main se leva presque d'elle-même pour caresser les mèches de jais sur la nuque blanche ; leur douceur le détendit.

\- Aller, lève-toi, tireur d'élite, pouffa Keith en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de se lever, et de s'éloigner.

\- Où tu vas ? demanda Lance, surpris, en se redressant sur les coudes, le suivant des yeux alors qu'il allait vers la salle de bain.

\- Je ne penses pas que tu veuilles une réponse, souffla-t-il, amusé.

Il rit à son tour, mais il se rallongea en soupirant d'aise. Il aurait pu se rendormir, mais la détresse de Pidge qui plaidait désespérément son aide dans tout le château le poussa à sortir de la chambre. Après quelques minutes, il retrouva tout le monde dans le salon de détente.

Shiro, hilare d'un côté, le surpris. Il aurait plutôt pensé qu'il aurait aidé Pidge à récupérer sa peluche que Hunk et Allura s'envoyaient en riant. La pauvre informaticienne, trop petite, était incapable de l'atteindre. Elle sautait dans tous les sens, ainsi que sur les meubles, mais rien n'y faisait.

\- Comment tu m'as dit que ça s'appelle déjà ? demanda la princesse vers le cuisinier, les souries comptant les poins d'un air comique.

\- Football ! Lance était d'ailleurs un très bon lanceur !

Sur ces paroles, le jeune homme reçu la peluche que son ami lui lança. Allura sauta en arrière plusieurs fois, les bras en l'air, lui criant de lui faire une passe. Elle était survoltée, ce qui le déconcentra, et le fit rire, permettant à Pidge de récupérer son bien. Elle se recroquevilla dessus dans un coin de la pièce, comme si ses membres étaient des tentacules, et fusilla ses amis du regard.

\- Personne ne touche à Pilou-pilou !

Shiro rit de plus bel, et la raison de son hilarité fut enfin révélée. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant Keith entrer dans la pièce et attirer tous les regards.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, à la fin ?

\- Kidnapping de Pilou-pilou, pouffa Hunk, le nom faisant redoubler les rires de Shiro.

\- J'ai appris ce noble sport terrien qui est le football ! lança Allura avec enthousiasme. Il faut absolument qu'on se fasse une partie un de ces jours !

\- Ouais, bah, après le petit-déjeuner, soupira le paladin rouge en tournant les talons.

\- Sourire ne te ferait pas de mal, tu sais ?

\- En parlant de petit-déjeuner, je vais nous faire des pan-cakes ! s'exclama le cuisinier en suivant la princesse hors de la pièce.

\- Pidge, tu viens ? demanda Lance en regardant son amie.

\- Pilou-pilou !

\- Oui, tu gardes ton Pilou-pilou, aller viens.

Elle le dévisagea avec méfiance, mais accepta de le suivre en considérant qu'il l'avait aidé, même involontairement. Ils durent cependant tirer Shiro, qui riait encore, jusqu'à la salle à manger. Le repas fut préparé et partagé dans la bonne humeur, tous se charriant et plaisantant. Une telle ambiance était assez rare, et Coran était heureux de les voir aussi insouciants.

Après mangé, ils se séparèrent pour vaguer à leurs occupations. Lance croisa Keith en milieux de mâtiné, les bras chargés d'un tas de produit de beauté. Son amant leva un sourcil, perdu comme décontenancé. Pour ne pas le laisser ainsi, il vint déposer plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres en parlant.

\- Tu le verras plus tard...

Son ton légèrement coquin fit sourire l'autre paladin avec intérêt. Il le laissa partir, regardant sa silhouette disparaître au coin du couloir, avant de continuer son chemin vers la salle d'entraînement. Du côté de Lance, il retrouva Allura dans sa chambre pour déposer ce qu'il avait dans les bras sur le large lit en draps de soie.

La princesse arriva, encore vêtue de son pyjama composé d'un short court et d'un débardeur. Elle n'était pas du tout choqué que son ami soit en caleçon et tee-shirt. Ils se donnaient ce genre de rendez-vous une fois par semaine depuis un moment, et s'y étaient habitués.

\- Si la cire est encore trop chaude, je te la verse sur la tête, le prévint-elle en prenant place sur le tas de coussin avec lui.

\- Promis, cette fois ce sera bon ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant un pot pour faire un masque.

Ils commencèrent leur rituel beauté en parlant de tout et rien, principalement des relations amoureuses, celles des autres, comme les leurs. Quel fut l'étonnement de Lance de découvrir que la princesse n'était pas aussi chaste qu'elle ne le laissait croire, et qu'elle avait déjà eu une nuit de passion avec un homme par le passé. Elle avait également eu des relations chastes et amoureuses avec une femme ou deux, mais toujours dans le secret.

Être une princesse exigeait une certaine discrétion sur sa vie privée, et elle en avait beaucoup souffert. Elle, comme ses amourettes.

\- Et quand il s'est retourné, mon père à vu l'énorme suçon sur sa gorge ! rit-elle en se vernissant les ongles de pieds.

\- Nan ! s'exclama Lance alors qu'il lui tressait les cheveux. Il savait que c'était toi ?

\- Il l'a deviné ! Surtout que j'en avais un sur le dessus du sein ! J'avais une écharpe pour la cérémonie mais il m'a vu avant, quand je n'avais que ma robe bustier ! C'est l'une des rares fois où il m'avait disputé.

\- C'était dur ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il aurait voulu lui serrer la main avant qu'il ne me serre les cuisses !

Ils explosèrent de rire. Plus Lance en apprenait sur l'ancien roi de Altea, et plus il découvrait qu'il avait été un père démuni et dépassé sous la puberté de sa fille unique. Cette réaction désespérée ne l'étonnait guère puisqu'il semblait l'avoir trop chéri pour lui en vouloir d'une quelconque façon.

\- Ça me rappelle cette fille que j'avais rencontré quand on avait fait le mur avec Hunk !

\- Raconte !

Allura se retourna lorsqu'il eut terminé sa tresse, et lui donna une pince à épiler afin commence à faire ses sourcils. Il entama son récit en retirant minutieusement les quelques poils qui avaient repoussé.

\- Au début, je voulais essayer de la draguer, mais quand je suis arrivé près d'elle, elle semblait pas bien. Du coup, on s'est mis à discuter un peu. Elle était avec son copain depuis six mois, mais elle venait d'apprendre qu'il se tapait sa meilleure amie en même temps.

\- Mais qu'elle... ! commença à pester Allura.

\- Fronce pas les sourcils, ou je vais te louper.

\- Pardon.

\- Cette fille était avec elle, juste à côté, et en fait, aucune d'elles n'étaient au courant qu'il faisait ça, pensant être la petite-amie principale. Elles ont donc comprit pourquoi il avait refusé de sortir avec elle deux en même temps.

\- Comment elles ne s'en sont pas rendu compte ? Elles ont du parler de lui, montrer des photos...

\- C'est là que tu vas voir que c'était un vrai salop : il se déguisait légèrement pour changer d'apparence afin que leur témoignage diffère, changeait de nom, et refusait d'être pris en photo !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il voulait mener une double vie !

\- Quel goujat ! J'arrive pas à le croire !

\- Du coup, j'ai suggéré à ces filles de se venger.

\- Comment ? sourit la princesse, pressée de savoir, et jubilant à l'avance.

\- Elles lui ont dit qu'elles savaient, et qu'elles s'en fichaient car en réalité, un plan à trois les intéressait.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Attend, attend ! pouffa-t-il. Lui, il a sauté sur l'occasion, et il a finit par se retrouver attaché au lit d'un hôtel hors de prix qu'elles n'avaient pas payé !

\- Génial ! rit Allura.

\- Au passage, elles ont mit les repas de tous les clients sur la note du gars. Il doit encore être endetté à l'heure actuelle ! Ahah !

\- Tu les as revu par la suite ?

\- De temps en temps, quand on sortait avec Hunk. C'était de chouettes filles, et je pense que sa copine avait un faible pour ce gros nounours. Mais il ne m'a pas cru, et n'a jamais osé lui proposer un rendez-vous, soupira-t-il désespérément. J'ai peur qu'il n'ait jamais quelqu'un un jour, il est tellement timide...

\- Il est adorable, c'est tellement dommage...

\- C'est ce que j'arrête pas de lui dire ! s'indigna Lance en écartant les mains, les yeux ronds, avant de se relâcher. Mais je ne peux pas le forcer, juste le conseiller.

Il reprit son activité, terminant le premier sourcil de son amie qui le fixait. Elle avait visiblement une question sur le bord des lèvres, mais il ne la pressa pas, la laissant prendre son courage à deux mains.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi, moi ?

\- T'as déjà eu quelqu'un ?

\- Uhm... Ouais, en deuxième année, je suis sortie avec une fille quelques semaines, mais finalement on ne se voyait jamais et on ne se connaissait pas vraiment. C'est là que je me suis dit que je préférais faire plusieurs rendez-vous avant. On apprend tous de l'amour, sourit-il.

\- Nan, je veux dire, intimement.

\- Comment ça ?

Il se stoppa pour la regarder, perdu. Elle insista silencieusement, le plaidant qu'elle n'ait pas à dire quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant. C'est alors qu'il comprit, et il rougit brusquement, s'embourbant dans ses mots. Elle ne fit pas fit de sa réaction et s'avança un peu pour le pousser à répondre.

\- A-attend, une seconde !

\- Hey, moi je t'ai tout dit ! C'est pas juste !

\- Mais enfin...

\- Oh, aller, Lancy..., supplia-t-elle. Dis-moi !

Faible au petit sobriquet affectueux, il poussa un profond soupir en baissant la tête, abandonnant. Il releva finalement le menton pour hocher la tête timidement, rouge au possible. Allura sautilla sur place en tapant dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

\- Garçon ou fille ?

\- Je ne crois pas que...

\- D'accord, d'accord, je pense pouvoir me contenter d'une info à la fois ! sourit-elle en levant les mains en l'air. Quelqu'un le sait ?

\- Euh... Non.

\- Pas même Hunk ? fit-elle, surprise, et plus encore lorsqu'il secoua la tête. Je pensais que vous vous disiez absolument tout.

\- Disons que c'est difficile au petit-dej' de réussir à caser entre deux toasts : au fait, je ne suis plus puceau.

Elle explosa de rire en imaginant la scène.

\- Assurément, il s'étoufferait avec son pain !

\- Et il se mettrait du lait partout en soufflant dedans ! rit Lance à son tour en mimant la scène, renforçant l'hilarité de la princesse.

Il attendit qu'elle se calme un peu avant de continuer de faire ses sourcils. Une fois qu'il eut terminé le second, il mit le masque sur le front. La question qui vint fut loin d'être attendu, et le décontenança.

\- Dis-moi, ça à l'air d'aller entre Keith et toi, en ce moment, non ?

Il la regarda, sentant que le terrain était particulièrement glissant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je sais pas, vous avez été en froid à un moment, vous refusiez même d'être assis à côté de l'autre. Mais maintenant ça semble aller de bon train.

\- Ah. C'est juste normal, on est de bon pote.

Son ton avait été bien trop hésitant, et l'étau serrant sa gorge s'était facilement fait entendre. Allura fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse. Elle analysa son silence, et sa visible fuite de la conversation. Lance se retourna pour prendre la cire à épiler, et vérifier sa température.

\- Hey, Lance... Tu ne serais pas...

\- Elle est pas trop chaude cette fois ! sourit-il en se tournant vers elle avec le pot, puis lui tira la jambe. Aller bouge pas, et ça ira vite !

\- Lance...

\- Avec cette recette de ma confession, tu auras les jambes aussi douces que les fesses d'un bébé !

\- Lancy ! répéta-t-elle en attrapant brusquement ses joues entre ses paumes, les remontant par le fait. TU CRUSH !

\- NAN !

Il était rouge au possible. Allura explosa de rire, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait raison. Préférant ne pas y faire attention, et un peu vexé, il commença à étaler de la cire sur la jambe de la princesse qui s'était jetée en arrière. Elle se calma doucement, bien qu'encore secouée de quelques spasmes de rire de temps à autre.

Pour se venger, Lance retira d'un coup sec la bande refroidit. Elle se redressa brusquement en criant sous la surprise. Il rit à sa réaction, et à la tête qu'elle faisait.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Oh si !

\- On va en parler de toute façon !

\- Certainement pas !

\- Lance...

\- Princesse ?

\- Tu as un sévère crush sur Keith, et je crois bien que l'univers entier est au courant, il n'y a que toi qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué !

Il se raidit en la regardant avec angoisse. Elle pourrait presque voir d'énormes gouttes de sueur perler sur son visage tant il était tendu.

\- C-Comment ça ?

\- Lancy, franchement..., soupira-t-elle avec un rictus en lui jetant un regard inquisiteur. Si ça peut te rassurer, je crois bien que lui non plus n'a rien remarqué.

\- Ah..., souffla le garçon en détournant le regard, mal à l'aise, alors qu'il se repassait tous les événements récents de leur relation.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Eh puis, comment tu peux en être aussi certaine ?

\- Oh, Lance, s'il te plaît, fit son amie en baissant le menton et haussant les sourcils, un large sourire aux lèvres. Tu es toujours le seul à pouvoir lui parler, à vouloir le faire, et à toujours être à ses côtés. Dès qu'il n'est pas là c'est l'anarchie, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi même ! On te reconnaissait à peine lorsqu'il est partie chez les Marmora l'année dernière.

Les preuves évidentes mises sous ses yeux, il se sentait penaud et stupide.

\- C'est vrai qu'exposé comme ça...

\- M'enfin, heureusement, Kolivan l'a congédié alors...

Elle sursauta en plaquant une main sur sa bouche, ses yeux s'arrondissant. Il la dévisagea, se demandant comment elle pouvait être au courant. En voyant qu'il n'était pas surpris de la nouvelle, mais plutôt qu'elle en avait connaissance, elle le fixa gravement.

\- Attend... tu savais ?

\- Euh, non, pas du tout ! tenta-t-il de se défendre pitoyablement en agitant les mains, la panique s'échappant par le moindre pore de sa peau.

\- Tu es le pire menteur que l'univers ait porté, Lance...

\- Ah..., soupira-t-il en se relâchant. Ouais, je suis au courant...

\- Comment ?

\- Je... Il me l'a dit.

\- Keith ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? fit-elle, surprise. Même Shiro ne l'a pas appris de sa bouche, mais de celle de Kolivan.

\- Il était super énervé quand je lui ai apporté son milkshake à la salle d'entraînement. Je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait m'en parler s'il avait besoin, et il l'a fait.

\- Ah, oui, je crois voir quand c'était. Oui, il était vraiment énervé ce jour là, je comprend mieux pourquoi maintenant... Tu sais pourquoi il a été viré ?

\- Il n'est pas vraiment viré, la corrigea Lance en continuant d'étaler la cire sur sa jambe, la laissant faire de même pour la sienne. Il est plutôt mit sur le banc de touche.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Un peu comme... Le Guertaryx sur l'échiquier Altéen, celui qu'on a en cas de manque de pièce.

\- Oh !...Oh... Tu sais si Kolivan compte le rappeler ?

\- Aucune idée... Et toi, comment t'es au courant ?

\- Eh bien, commença la princesse avec embarra en détournant les yeux, un peu honteuse. Disons que lorsque je vérifiais les messages sur la console, je suis tombée sur les enregistrements des dernières conversations avec les Marmora...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? demanda Lance, inquiet qu'elle soit au courant de bien plus.

\- Quand j'ai vu la conversation de Shiro avec Kolivan, je ne suis pas remontée plus loin, mais j'ai pu comprendre que les relations qu'on a tous entre nous semble le déranger.

\- Ce type considère les relations comme, commença a pester Lance avec amertume avant de faire une imitation moqueuse et peu honorable. "Une entrave au bon déroulement de la mission", tse ! Tu parles, c'est juste qu'il est frustré, oui...

\- Keith t'as dit ça ?

\- Euh... Ouais... Ne le répète pas, ça m'a échappé...

\- Sérieusement, Kolivan pense que les relations peuvent gêner ? On n'a pas plus échoué qu'eux ! Ça devrait leur servir de leçon !

\- Chacun à sa façon de penser, tu sais, soupira-t-il en haussant une épaule, puis s'apprêta à tirer une bande de cire refroidit. Inspire.

\- Quoi ? AH !

\- Je t'ai prévenu. AH ! Hey ! Moi je t'ai prévenu !

\- Laisse-moi le temps d'assimiler l'information ! Ah... Bon, revenons-en au sujet principal : ton crush sur ce type au mulet aussi sociable qu'une planche à pain !

\- Dure, mais juste vision des choses.

\- Alors, tu vas essayer quelque chose ou pas ?

Il réfléchit à ses prochains mots, ne voulant pas se trahir, et s'occupa de tirer les bandes de cires en la prévenant. Il était au courant pour son intérêt prononcé envers le pilote, mais il sentait que quelque chose était différent depuis un bon moment déjà. L'envie d'en parler était présente, mais comment expliquer la situation sans révéler la nature profonde de sa relation avec lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Il ne doit pas ressentir la même chose.

Peut-être que Keith était juste un peu curieux, et que le soulagement ainsi que le bien-être le charmait plus que sa personne. Il ne savait pas si l'apaisement de ses chaleurs pouvaient influencée ses émotions, et lui faire croire qu'il s'était entiché. Même si Lance lui portait de l'intérêt, ça ne voulait pas dire que tout était réciproque.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda Allura.

\- Je sais pas... C'est quelqu'un de particulier, je sais qu'il a besoin de son espace, et de temps pour réfléchir, et qu'il agit toujours en premier même si ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il veut le faire, commença-t-il a expliquer avant de s'agacer. Il est borné, et n'écoute jamais rien ! On lui dit A, il comprend B pour finir par faire C ! Ce type est pire qu'un calcule de math !

Il resta boudeur une seconde, avant de souffler avec amusement en se disant qu'il arriverait désormais à l'amadouer plus facilement. La douceur de son expression et la tendresse dans son regard fit tiquer la princesse.

\- Oh.

Le paladin bleu leva les yeux vers elle, la questionnant d'un battement de cils. Elle semblait surprise. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne pose ses mains sur ses épaules, se préparant à lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle inspira profondément avant de parler.

\- Lance... T'es amoureux.

Il cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire dans un premier temps, puis il réalisa brusquement. La couleur rouge qui couvrit son visage était d'une teinte encore jamais égalée dans toute l'histoire de l'humanité. Il s'agita nerveusement en bégayant, essayant de protester, mais ne parvint qu'à bredouiller des sons incohérents.

Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, surpris, et revit en accéléré chacun des tendres moments passés avec son amant. Ses yeux se fermèrent avec force le temps qu'il parvienne à écarter ces images qui faisaient battre son cœur beaucoup trop vite.

Il pourrait dire qu'elle avait tort, que ce n'était, encore une fois, qu'une phase ou un délire du moment. Cependant, les choses étant ce qu'elles sont à l'heure actuelle, et la répétition de ces dites phases envers les hommes, l'empêchaient désormais de se voiler à nouveau la face.

C'était comme ça à Cuba : on lui disait toujours qu'il pouvait coucher avec les deux sexes, mais qu'il ne pouvait en aimé qu'un seul. Même pour lui, la bisexualité était biaisée, et mal expliquée. Il devait encore accepter le fait qu'il pouvait être amoureux d'une femme, comme il pouvait l'être avec un homme.

Combien de personne ont cherché à lui prouver qu'il était hétéro lorsqu'ils le découvraient avec une fille sous son bras, ou uniquement homosexuel lorsqu'il était pendu aux lèvres d'un homme ? Toutes ces réflexions l'avaient perdu dans une confusion la plus totale, et il s'était presque perdu tant il doutait de lui-même. Depuis qu'il était dans l'espace, il pouvait prendre le temps d'écouter son cœur, et savourer le soutient de ses amis qui l'aidait à y voir plus claire.

En rouvrant les yeux, il les leva vers Allura, presque avec détresse. Elle rit doucement en lui frottant les épaules.

\- Tout va bien, tu sais ? Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir !

\- Je viens juste d'accepter le fait que j'avais un crush ! Laisse-moi le temps de m'en remettre avant de me lancer une bombe pareille !

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas le fait d'aimer un homme qui te bloque !

\- Bah... Ce n'est pas... Bizarre d'aimer les deux ?

\- Non, pas du tout, pouffa-t-elle, trouvant sa question absurde. C'est naturel d'aimer quelqu'un.

\- Ce n'est pas... Enfin, ce n'était pas mal vu à Altea ce genre de relation ?

\- Pas vraiment, peut-être plus dans la sphère royale car un héritier est obligatoirement demandé. Deux personnes du même sexe pouvaient toujours adopter, mais malgré tous ses efforts, l'enfant était considéré comme un bâtard sans aucun droit de pouvoir.

\- C'est horrible... Et les parents dans tout ça ?

\- Ils étaient acceptés, ce n'est pas un soucie, mais vu comme sans aucun héritier. S'ils ont la chance d'avoir une fratrie ou cousin pouvant leur donner un enfant, les choses étaient différentes. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que le petit avait le sang bleu.

\- Tu as déjà vu ça ?

\- Oui, l'un de mes cousins, il avait sept deca-pheebs de plus que moi. Avec son amant, ils avaient une relation plus ou moins discrète. On était très proche lui et moi : il me racontait tout en détail.

Elle sourit, ses souvenirs l'adoucissant avant qu'elle ne passe ses doigts dans les courtes mèches châtains du jeune homme. Surpris, il l'a laissa faire. Il ne détestait pas ce contacte, le toucher de la princesse avait un côté thérapeutique, une sensation d'être chez lui l'envahissant, et l'émouvant.

\- Tu me le rappelles un peu parfois. Vous avez beaucoup en commun...

Elle prit une pause, la nostalgie brillant dans ses iris bleutés.

\- Vous avez le même regard...

Il se sentit mal que l'ambiance chute ainsi. Pour essayé de la sortir de ses pensées sombres, il prit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- En fait, rien. Ce n'est pas vraiment le fait qu'il avait une relation avec un autre homme, mais plutôt qu'en tant que prince, il en fréquentait un d'une autre race... Un prince Galra.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Ils étaient adorable ensembles, vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre ! Comme Altea et les Galras n'acceptaient pas leur relation, ils sont partis ensemble sur une autre planète, renonçant à leurs héritages de sang.

Lance explosa de rire.

\- Je peux te dire que part la suite, des lois d'autorisations ont été votées, et les mœurs ont vite changé ! rit la princesse. Mon père se battait pour eux depuis le début, et leur départ a été le parfait exemple pour présenter le problème des mentalités de jadis.

\- Tu as eu de leurs nouvelles après ça ?

\- Oui, du moins, jusqu'à ce que les Galra attaquent Altea. Ils se sont mariés et ont adopté une ribambelle d'aliens ! L'un deux portaient d'ailleurs mon nom, et un autre, celui de la nourrisse de son époux.

Elle essuya rapidement ses yeux qui remplit de larmes. Pour ne pas perdre la face, elle s'excusa en riant un peu, et reprit une expression joyeuse. Lance savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'un masque, mais il accepta de faire mine qu'il ne le remarquait pas. Ils avaient ça en commun : le mal du pays.

\- Tout ça pour dire que rien est bizarre parce que tu peux aimé soit une femme, soit un homme. Plutôt que Keith t'intéresse, ça c'est bizarre, le taquina-t-elle en lui piquant la joue de son index.

\- Tu peux parler, mais il t'intéressait aussi à une époque !

\- Après j'ai appris à le connaître au delà de son mulet, frissonna-t-elle d'horreur. Trop emo pour moi.

Il rit à son tour en l'entendant utilisé le mot particulièrement terrien. Il devait admettre que Keith était quelqu'un de difficile.

\- Je pense que tu devrais tenter ta chance, et lui proposer un rendez-vous !

Il s'étrangla avec sa salive en l'entendant, puis la dévisagea gravement.

\- Si ! Tu devrais vraiment !

\- C'est hors de question ! T'imagines, il refuse parce qu'il trouve ça glauque ? Après ça va être super bizarre entre nous !

\- Et s'il accepte, tu serais fixé, sourit malicieusement Allura. Penses-y.

\- Ouais, ouais... Les masques sont secs, on va pouvoir les enlever.

\- C'est ça, change de sujet..., souffla-t-elle en souriant et levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils terminèrent leur séance beauté, analysant le masque de l'autre en riant avec dégoût, comparant pour savoir lequel était le plus répugnant. Ils rassemblèrent le tout, et Lance repartit pour ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre. Pidge vint toquer à sa porte pour le prévenir que le déjeuner était prêt.

Une fois à table, Coran fit des louanges sur la complexité de la coiffure tressée de sa protégée. Cette dernière rougit de bonheur lorsqu'il lui dit qu'elle était aussi belle que sa mère. Elle se défila en disant que c'était à Lance qu'il fallait donner ces compliments. Embarrassé, le jeune homme se vanta plutôt de sa peau désormais douce, et fit rire tout le monde. Seul Keith, appuyé sur son poing leva un sourcil intéressé.

Le repas se passa sans encombre, bien que Allura n'arrêtait pas de regarder les deux amants. Le paladin bleu fit mine de ne rien voir, mais son voisin devint suspicieux envers la princesse. Hunk promit de faire des smoothies après le gâteau d'anniversaire pour l'un des chefs de tribus chez les réfugiés, et les humeurs s'égayèrent à la nouvelle.

En attendant les douces boissons fruitées, Lance et Pidge firent une longue partie de jeu vidéo, se lançant des défis qui leur prirent plusieurs heures. En remarquant l'heure, le cubain tapa l'épaule de son amie avant de dire qu'il allait voir si les smoothies étaient enfin prêt.

Il siffla un air en marchant dans le couloir, mains dans les poches, décontracté. Soudain, il vit Keith marcher très vite à l'autre bout du couloir, semblant chercher quelque chose. Intrigué, il se pencha sur le côté pour mieux le voir, un sourcil haussé avec interrogation pendant qu'il l'appelait. Son amant se retourna si vite qu'il sursauta, puis il fit un pas en arrière en le voyant se précipiter vers lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se sentit emporté dans la première pièce qu'ils croisèrent. Sa tentative pour demander des explications se fit étouffée par un langoureux baiser passionné. Faible, et instantanément séduit, il répondit avec hardeur. Ce n'est qu'une fois séparé de sa bouche qu'il eut le droit à des réponses.

\- Marque-moi !

Abasourdit par la demande, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Quoi ?

Keith tira une nouvelle fois sur le col de sa capuche blanche.

\- Tu m'as bien entendu : fais-moi un suçon !

\- Mais enfin... Ça va se voir !

\- C'est justement ce que veux !

\- Les autres vont...

\- Je m'en fou des autres ! Fais-moi un suçon, et vite !

Il regarda la porte, l'urgence le faisant presque sautiller sur place. Lance ne comprenait absolument pas sa demande. Keith était pudique, vouloir une marque aussi évidente qu'un suçon était tout sauf discret. Seulement, l'idée qu'il veuille peut-être officialiser leur relation le rendit fébrile. Il sentait comme une nuée de papillons survoltés s'agiter dans son estomac, une joie démentielle l'empêchant de raisonner correctement.

Il attrapa les cheveux noir d'un côté avec l'une de ses mains, tira la tête, et fondit sur la nuque gracile qui le séduisait déjà que trop. Keith souffla sous la surprise, avant de prendre une inspiration tremblante en sentant sa peau se faire aspirer sur sa jugulaire. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du jeune homme, ses mains remontant dans son dos jusqu'à sa nuque. L'une de ses main glissa dans les cheveux, apportant des caresses d'encouragements, un gémissement passant furtivement ses lèvres.

Il sentit celles de son amant relâcher leur emprise, mais il n'était pas satisfait. Pour faire passer le message, il vint mordre la nuque découverte, puis la lécha doucement du bout de la langue. Sa main effectua une caresse insistante dans les cheveux châtain, laissant facilement comprendre sa demande. Généreux, Lance fit une autre marque.

La pression commença à monter, et leurs bassins pressés l'un contre l'autre n'aida en rien à ce que le cubain puisse réfléchir raisonnablement. Il essaya d'emporter son amant vers un meuble pour l'y asseoir, et démarrer les choses sérieuses, mais Keith se sépara soudainement de lui.

Surpris, et ne s'attendant pas à être ainsi coupé dans un instant aussi intense, il le questionna d'un battement de cils, ses yeux déjà obscurcit par le désir. Il reçut un baiser appuyé, découlant à la fois d'envie et d'excuse.

Le demi-Galra prit ensuite la fuite, le souffle aussi court que son ami. Ce dernier, seul dans la pièce sombre était uniquement éclairée des lumières d'urgences bleues, resta figé avec les yeux écarquillés. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui venait juste de se passer ?


	9. Chapter 9

Du côté du coupable, il marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa destination, visiblement suspect et sa main toujours plaquée sur son cou. Encore un peu et il se serait laissé monter sur le premier meuble qui passe afin que Lance se glisse entre ses cuisses. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps.

En arrivant dans la salle de communication, il salua rapidement Shiro, se mettant du côté opposé à ses marques. Son aîné sourit en le voyant essoufflé, pensant qu'il s'était juste empressé de venir après son message.

\- On y va ? demanda-t-il. Tu es prêt ?

\- Ouais, dépêches qu'on en finisse.

Shiro composa l'appelle, et ils attendirent patiemment. Ils entrèrent un code, et peu après, Kolivan apparu sur l'écran géant. Lui et Keith se toisèrent froidement. Le jeune homme se mit un peu de côté, et replaça sa veste mine de rien.

Par ce fait, le Galra eut une vue imprenable sur les suçons, et écarquilla les yeux. Ce mélange de colère et d'indignation fit sadiquement jubiler le paladin. Shiro le regarda, perdu, ne comprenant pas l'étrange ambiance qui s'était brutalement installée.

\- Bien, si vous n'avez rien de plus à me dire, je vais raccrocher, j'ai d'importantes missions à confier à des gens capables de les mener à bien.

Sa pique judicieusement placée et parfaitement sous-entendu cassa le sourire insolent du jeune homme. Il le fusilla du regard, refusant de se laisser faire. Sentant les choses tourner au vinaigre, le meneur de Voltron leva les mains en signe de paix, prenant la parole.

\- Attendez, s'il vous plaît ! Je sais que la perte des trois cargaisons de pierres était une erreur, mais laissez à Keith une nouvelle chance. Il a beaucoup fait pour vous jusqu'à maintenant, faite un geste pour lui.

Actuellement, le seul geste que le paladin rouge voulait faire était soit un doigt d'honneur, soit appuyer sur le bouton pour raccrocher.

\- Non.

La réponse claire et sèche l'agaça. Il fronça plus encore les sourcils, jetant un regard noir et sauvage à son ancien supérieur. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était libre de faire ce qui lui plaisait, et avec qui il avait envie. Dans une dernière insolence, il passa une main derrière sa nuque, faisant mine de se gratter, mais en réalité il dévoilait plus les marques rouges sur sa gorge. En retirant sa main, il les toucha du bout des doigts d'un geste presque lascif.

Cela attira le regard suspicieux de Shiro, mais avant qu'il ne réagisse, Kolivan coupa brutalement la communication. Surpris, il fixa l'écran qui disparaissait, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Son cadet commença à partir avec un air satisfait et hautain. Il se précipita pour attraper son poignet et le stopper. Il allait lui demander ce que toute cette mascarade voulait dire, mais fut muet en voyant les suçons. Il écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée. Keith se défit de sa prise et accéléra le pas pour partir.

\- Keith ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il ne répondit pas, et quitta la pièce aussi vite que possible. Le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre permit à son esprit de se calmer, ainsi qu'à son cerveau de raisonner correctement. Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'appuya contre sa porte, une main sur sa bouche alors qu'il était choqué de lui même. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ? Niveau discrétion, il y repassera. Ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était qu'il avait embarqué Lance dans cette histoire puérile.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en grognant de frustration, ses pas le menant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Devant le miroir, il examina les marques longilignes, constatant la rougeur violacée teintant peu discrètement sa peau blanche. Par un réflexe stupide, il les frotta, mais elles y étaient toujours.

\- Merde...

Il chercha un moyen de les cacher, mais constata rapidement qu'il n'avait aucune écharpe, et qu'un foulard serait aussi suspect que ridicule. Il regarda sa combinaison de paladin. Ça pouvait marcher, le col remontait, et personne ne trouverait ça bizarre qu'il la porte.

Quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte. Il sursauta, plaquant une main sur sa nuque en demandant qui s'était de sa voix la plus calme et assurée.

\- C'est moi, fit la voix de Pidge. Je suis de corvée de lessive, je récupère les combinaisons.

Le sort s'acharnait décidément contre lui !

\- Je comptais m'entraîner, je peux pas la laver ce soir ?

\- Tu t'entraînes souvent en tee-shirt, je ne vois pas le problème.

Il ne pouvait pas répliquer sans paraître suspect, cela ruinerait ses dernières chances. Ses lèvres se firent torturées par ses dents quelques instants, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, sortant de la salle de bain.

\- Ouais, ok, prend là.

Pidge entra pour venir récupérer la combinaison sur la chaise du bureau, ne faisant pas attention à son ami qui prenait soin de ne lui montrer qu'un côté. Lorsqu'elle fut repartie, il jura en réfléchissant à une alternative, son poing fermé contre sa bouche.

Il n'avait absolument rien qui pourrait l'aider, la dernière chose qui restait dans son placard n'étant peut-être pas la plus adapté. Il regarda son armoire, puis soupira en allant l'ouvrir. De toute façon, c'était ça où devoir chercher une excuse bidon à ses amis qui ne le croiront jamais.

* * *

Du côté de Lance, il partagea un moment avec Hunk, Coran et Allura, tous buvant un rafraîchissant smoothie ou milkshake. L'altéen était préoccupé par Shiro qu'il avait croisé un peu plus tôt. Apparemment, le paladin semblait secoué, et avait confié qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Tous le monde était au courant pour la mise à l'écart de leur ami. Lance supposait que Shiro leur en avait parler pour éviter les taquineries qui, bien que pas méchantes, pourraient profondément vexé le jeune homme.

\- Il devait appeler Kolivan pour qu'il reprenne Keith, c'est ça ? demanda la princesse.

\- Ah bon ? fit Lance, surpris.

\- Il peut être reprit ? questionna Hunk, un brin d'espoir pour son ami le faisait sourire.

\- Peut-être, répondit Coran en haussant les épaules. Shiro voulait tenter d'appeler Kolivan avec Keith, et de calmer le jeu si les tensions montaient.

\- Si Shiro n'était pas en forme, c'est que ça n'a pas marché... Je n'imagines pas dans quel état doit être Keith...

\- Oui, c'était vraiment important pour lui, continua Allura sur le même ton de sous-entendu.

Tous se tournèrent vers Lance pour le regarder avec insistance. Le paladin les regarda tour à tour avant de soupirer disgracieusement en se relâchant, montrant son abandon.

\- Ok, ok, je vais lui parler...

\- Tien, son milkshake, sourit Hunk en lui donnant un verre.

\- Pousse-moi dans l'abattoir ! Je pensais qu'on était ami !

\- On l'est, c'est justement pour ça que je le fais !

\- De quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas, et le poussa en dehors de la cuisine, l'obligeant à partir. Une fois disparu pour de bon, Hunk poussa un profond soupir en revenant auprès des altéens.

\- Un jour, on arrivera à enfin les mettre ensemble !

\- Que les anciens t'entendent, pria Coran en écarquillant les yeux avec peu d'espoir, fixant le vide.

\- Ne partez pas perdant, sourit Allura. Les choses ne sont pas aussi désespérées qu'elles ne paraissent...

Ils se tournèrent vers elle qui affichait un petit sourire énigmatique.

Lance, inconscient du complot général dans son dos, marcha nonchalamment jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Si Keith n'avait rien de prévu, il serait forcément là-bas, même pour s'asseoir et se reposer. Il avait prit la mauvaise habitude de s'isoler, qu'importe s'il allait bien où non.

Sans surprise, il perçut des sons distinct provenir de la salle depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Une fois à l'entrée, il entendit la voix robotique annoncer la fin de la simulation. Les murs opaques, qui plongeaient Keith dans le noir, s'abaissèrent et le dévoilèrent enfin. Lance, à mis-chemin, se stoppa en le découvrant.

Son compagnon avait enfilé sa tenue Marmora, mais pas entièrement. Il avait seulement la combinaison, moulant son corps tout en longueur, des linges mauves brillantes soulignant érotiquement certaines parties de son corps tel que la ligne de son dos jusqu'à ses reins.

Il lâcha le verre qu'il tenait dans la main, lui faisant faire un bon en arrière en s'exclamant avec surprise. Cela attira l'attention de Keith qui se tourna vers lui. De nouveau, Lance se sentit hypnotisé. Les cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval, le visage brillant de sueur, et le souffle court : il était beau à en crever.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres, ses yeux brillants de taquinerie. Lance resta figé, complètement séduit. Lorsqu'ils furent face à face, le demi-Galra regarda le smoothie étalé au sol avant de lever un œil enjôleur vers lui. Le cubain déglutit difficilement ; maintenant il était sûr que Keith avait comprit qu'il était à sa merci. Ce garçon aimait le contrôle, il n'allait pas cracher dessus.

\- Il avait l'air bon, c'est dommage, fit-il, son ton plus proche de la séduction que de la rancune.

\- Désolé... Tu...

Lance le détailla de nouveau de la tête aux pieds, ravalant sa salive. Il commençait à avoir horriblement chaud, et à se sentir à l'étroit dans ses vêtements.

\- Marmora... Enfin... Kolivan... Appelle... Shiro...

Keith leva les mains pour prendre son visage entre elles, attirant les yeux océan dans les siens, et toucha ses lèvres de ses pouces pour le faire taire. Il souriait toujours, parfaitement conscient de son attirance. Il avait eu un doute, mais ce qui se passait actuellement confirmait ses soupçons : Lance adore le voir dans la tenue des Marmora.

Il s'approcha pour déposer un baiser lent et humide emplit de séduction déloyale. Juste en croisant son regard obscurcit par le désir, Lance comprit parfaitement ce qu'il attendait de lui, et ce n'était clairement pas une discussion.

\- _Madre de dios_..., soupira-t-il en abandonnant toute résistance.

Keith eut à peine le temps de hausser un sourcil avec intérêt qu'il se fit emporter par le poignet en dehors de la salle d'entraînement. Il rit en laissant sa lame tomber au sol, et vint se coller au dos de son amant pendant le trajet pour embrasser sa nuque. Lors de plusieurs détours de couloir, il se fit plaquer contre le mur et embrasser passionnément ; la perte de patience de Lance l'amusait.

Ouvrir la porte de la chambre a été un vrai calvaire pour le cubain qui devait résister à la séduction de son aimé. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'il put l'embrasser à loisir, et aller le plaquer sur le lit. La texture et la vu de la combinaison sombre le rendait fou. Combien de fois avait-il pu fantasmer dessus ? Il en avait perdu le compte.

Keith était enthousiaste, trouvant la fougue de son partenaire plus que délicieuse. Ce côté sauvage lui plaisait beaucoup. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en le sentant toucher encore et encore ses cuisses, ses flancs, et embrasser sa nuque couverte.

\- Tu l'aimes bien, pas vrai ?

\- Elle te va tellement bien, babe, ronronna chaudement Lance.

Le nouveau surnom secoua son compagnon qui rouvrit brusquement les yeux, son sourire se fanant. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de remarquer l'émoi qu'il avait causé, car il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec passion. Coupé dans son jeu précédent, le paladin rouge se sentit subitement mis à nu, le cœur largement exposé vibrant avec une intensité rare. Il rougit en geignant, les caresses ne le laissant pas indifférent ; il venait de perdre tout son audace avec un simple mot.

Il entoura le cou de Lance de ses bras, et encadra sa taille de ses cuisses. Les baisers s'enhardirent, plus si cela était possible, leurs corps se moulant parfaitement à celui de l'autre leur permettant de ressentir chaque courbe. Une friction s'opéra d'elle même, muée par un instinct millénaire. Les amants gémirent, leurs érections pressées ensembles, mais gardées séparées par les tissus les rendant doucement fou. Le paladin bleu se redressa, cassant les embrassades à contre cœur. Loin d'apprécier, Keith tira sa nuque pour quérir un dernier baiser.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut le faire avec ?

La question timide enfin posée attira les yeux violets pétillants dans ceux bleu océan. Sur l'instant, il hésita. Puis, il vit cela comme un ultime affront envers Kolivan. Si son mentor refusait qu'il ait la moindre relation, il fera en sorte que celle-ci soit aussi intense que possible.

Il se redressa sur les coudes pour aller charmer son amant d'un sourire en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes, son nez faisant de même contre sa pommette. Il le sentit frissonner, son souffle s'entre-coupant une seconde.

\- Donne-moi tout ce que tu as, babe...

La façon dont il avait ronronné ces quelques mots brûlants d'un désir brut était la chose la plus sensuelle que Lance ait pu entendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. De plus, ce surnom judicieusement repris lui faisait perdre toute raison. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres pour commencer à ouvrir leurs vêtements.

Malgré l'intensité du moment, il parvint à se rappeler comment ouvrir la combinaison. Il peina, mais remarqua qu'il avait gagné en rapidité. Son compagnon n'était pas en reste, et ouvrit prestement son pantalon, ne se bloquant pas avec la ceinture pourtant capricieuse. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement d'être enfin libérés, et frissonnèrent lourdement lorsqu'ils se collèrent à nouveau.

Keith empoigna les cheveux de son partenaire, faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir. Lance glissa doucement sa main le long de son corps, appréciant chaque touché et frisson. Il passa entre les cuisses, leurs souffles se faisant lourd. Soudain il se redressa, surpris, et regarda sa main qu'il avait retiré avec empressement. Tous deux louchèrent sur la texture translucide, légèrement épaisse, et glissante qui couvrait les doigts fins.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que..., souffla Keith, décontenancé.

\- C'est comme à tes dernières chaleurs, c'est exactement la même chose !

En se souvenant de ce que cela signifiait, ils s'échangèrent un regard curieux. Tous deux voulant une réponse, Lance glissa à nouveau sa main entre ses jambes, et explora la zone avec laquelle il fusionnera. Les chairs palpitaient d'excitation, et chaque recoin était érogène, mais il n'avait nullement intérêt à entrer sans le préparer au préalable. Il sourit, charmé.

\- Oh, eh bien... Visiblement, je n'ai plus besoin d'intervenir quand t'es aussi chaud.

\- Pourquoi ? répliqua Keith, inquiet qu'il le laisse dans cet état.

\- Tu es déjà tellement humide lorsque tu t'embrases, babe..., ronronna-t-il en venant l'embrasser.

Le paladin Marmora ferma fortement les yeux en frissonnant, son souffle se coupant. La préparation commença, et un geignement lui échappa. Il l'avouait, ne pas avoir besoin d'un quelconque lubrifiant était plus qu'une bénédiction. La vague idée de pouvoir le faire n'importe où, n'importe quand fit grouiller des fantasmes dangereux dans son esprit.

Il pouffa, deux doigts allant et venant en lui. Si Kolivan savait, il se frapperait la tête contre les murs. Il était parfaitement conscient que le Galra vouait de grands espoirs en lui, sinon il n'aurait pas été aussi patient avec un élément dissident. Braver les interdits, railler les lois qu'on lui impose, étaient ses passes-temps favoris.

Lance découvrit sa gorge en abaissant le tissu qui la couvrait. Il hésita une seconde, mais plongea pour la dévorer. En même temps, il vint taquiner la prostate. Keith bondit, se cambrant avec la tête jetée en arrière, en poussant un gémissement si fort qu'il était presque crié. Le son lui donna le tournis, tel un chant hypnotique, mais il eut peur que quelqu'un les entende, alors il l'embrassa pour étouffer les autres.

Rapidement, le cubain sentit une main tenter hasardeusement de tirer sur son pantalon déjà baissé, et comprit. Il retira sa main pour se placer rapidement, étalant le lubrifiant naturel qu'il avait déjà sur les doigts sur son sexe. Juste en pressant son gland sur l'entrée délicate, il se sentit perdre pied, et poussa un profond râle.

Deux paumes se posèrent doucement sur ses joues, levant son menton. Il croisa les prunelles mauves obscurcies des siennes qui l'étaient tout autant. Keith voulait le voir pendant un instant si important, et il se sentit profondément touché. Ainsi, tous deux pouvaient voir qu'ils se voulaient vraiment, que tout ce qu'ils ressentaient étaient réels.

Tout en se regardant, ils fusionnèrent, ne perdant pas une miette de l'expression de l'autre. Ils geignirent pendant le processus, et l'union complète leur tira d'autres sons plus délicieux. Ils se prirent un moment pour dompter les émotions impétueuses, et encore sauvages.

Lance pétrit d'une main une cuisse couverte par la combinaison sombre, ses yeux détaillant chaudement cette dernière. Les bras de son amant se levèrent, et il suivit les mains du regard avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Conscient de ses fantasmes, Keith mettait ses poignets au dessus de sa tête comme s'il était entravé, un sourire défiant toutes les lois aux lèvres. Il le vit se crisper, se doutant de la vague de pression chutant dans son bassin. Il pouvait sentir le lourd frisson ébranler son corps de la tête au pieds. Incapable de s'en empêcher, son partenaire commença à bouger. Ses jambes, bloquées par le bas de sa combinaison, étaient emportées par le mouvement, incapable de s'écarter plus.

La sensation, en plus de celles ressenties à l'intérieur de lui le pâmèrent de plaisir. Il attrapa les draps dans ses poings en gémissant, la voix de Lance, bercée par les mêmes émotions, le plongeant dans les limbes de la luxure. Il commença à onduler un peu du bassin, voulant en ressentir plus, et ne fut pas déçu du résultat.

Les sensations se décuplèrent, mais pas toujours de la même façon. Il dû faire plusieurs essaies avant de trouver quels mouvements étaient les meilleurs. Sa délicieuse recherche ne fut pas veine, et ils s'enlacèrent étroitement, fébrile, la chaleur démentielle leurs faisant perdre toute raison. Son corps secoué par le plaisir, Keith se sentit doté d'une force nouvelle, et il retourna brusquement la situation d'un coup de bassin. Ils cessèrent de bouger face à cette nouvelle position, et se regardèrent.

Le paladin bleu, aussi essoufflé que lui, vint essuyer les perles salés qu'il avait au coin des yeux. Ses joues sous ses paumes étaient si rouges que la lumière semblait s'y refléter. Son corps, couvert de l'étroite combinaison sombre, tremblait, les lueurs mauves ne perdant pas de leur intensité. Ils le faisaient pour la première fois dans un endroit aussi éclairé, il en était terriblement heureux. Son amant était beau, et il comptait bien le lui montrer.

Ses mains glissèrent le long des cuisses couvertes afin de remonter jusqu'aux hanches. Il effectua une légèrement pression, l'incitant doucement à bouger en lui donnant un rythme a suivre pour commencer. Rapidement, Keith s'habitua à la position. Le contrôle qu'il avait grâce à celle-ci lui plaisait énormément. Il pouvait décider de la rapidité, du rythme, de la profondeur. Il pouvait choisir d'écouter son partenaire, de l'envoyer paître, ou le faire languir. Il s'amusa grandement, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Cependant, il se fit avoir à son propre jeu, et le besoin viscéral de se soulager se fit de plus en plus urgent. Il accéléra le rythme, sa voix raisonnant dans la chambre avec celle de Lance. Quelques grognement lui échappaient tandis que les émotions qu'il chevauchait le coupaient de l'univers tout entier.

La pression atteignant son sommet, le cubain plaqua une main sur le mur à la tête du lit, un râle plus haut que les autres vibrant au même instant. Sa paume avait accidentellement frappé le panneau de commande, et cela ouvrit la fenêtre qui longeait le matelas. Les deux amants furent pris de cours, n'ayant jamais eu connaissance que ce renfoncement n'était pas que pour un lit, mais aussi une fenêtre donnant sur les étoiles.

Ils se sentaient seul dans l'espace, éperdus entre leur paumes serrées étroitement, et leurs doigts entre-lacés. Keith frappa également le panneau de commande pour éteindre la lumière, renforçant ce sentiment délicieux d'isolement dans leur passion.

La pression monta de nouveau, envoyant de nombreuses vagues dans son corps qui était secoué de spasme à l'explosion ultime. Sa voix chanta des quantiques luxurieux, les émotions malmenant chaque parcelle de son organisme. Crispé, il effectua encore quelques mouvements bruts en poussant de profonds gémissements. C'est à cet instant qu'il sentit, vit, et entendit son amant atteindre l'orgasme également.

Les sensations étaient telle une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Elles passaient lentement l'atmosphère, prenaient en vitesse, et s'écrasaient durement avec une force in-soupçonnée, secouant la terre. Puis, elles laissèrent derrière elles une poussière brillante, l'instant fantasmagorique les hypnotisant. L'espace, semblant juste à porté de main, se miroitait dans leurs yeux pétillaient de mille feux.

Les émotions se calmèrent doucement, les amants n'étant plus que respirations pantelantes, corps tremblants, et doigts étroitement liées. Leurs yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, ils cherchèrent à reprendre leur souffle.

Les étoiles semblaient se refléter dans les cheveux et les prunelles obscurcies de Keith, telle une essence même de la galaxie. Hypnotisé, Lance lâcha une de ses mains pour aller caresser sa joue. Son geste était encore un peu pataud, à cause de l'alanguissement après l'amour, mais la douceur qu'il parvint à y mettre fit frissonner son compagnon.

\- Tu es magnifique...

Le cœur faible, complètement ouvert, Keith ne put retenir quelques larmes de couler. Ce n'était pas de tristesse, mais de joie, et Lance le savait parfaitement. Dans le même état, il se redressa comme il put pour venir l'enlacer étroitement, le serrant contre lui comme si demain serait leur dernier jour. Ils s'apaisèrent ainsi, lentement, humant leurs parfums, et s'imprégnant de leurs présences.

Après le temps nécessaire, ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre : Lance face à l'espace, et dos à Keith qui l'enlaçait étroitement. Les mains toujours liées, ils s'apportèrent quelques caresses distraites sur leurs phalanges en regardant les étoiles. C'était doux, agréable, un profond sentiment de bien-être comblé par la sécurité leur donnait cette agréable sensation d'être chez eux.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais ils en apprécièrent chaque seconde. Malheureusement, la réalité les rattrapèrent vite, une alarme sonnant sur le brassard de la combinaison. Le paladin rouge l'éteignit, l'ayant préalablement enclenchée pour qu'il ait le temps de se doucher après l'entraînement avant d'aller dîner.

Il voulut se lever, mais se sentit légèrement bloqué. Lance vint l'aider, le poussant à s'allonger sur le ventre pour masser longuement son dos et ses reins. Keith soupira d'aise, ses muscles se décontractant rapidement. Lorsqu'il se sentit mieux, il mima un mouvement pour se lever, et son amant l'aida aussitôt. Ils allèrent se doucher ensemble, se charriant, riant, s'enlaçant, et s'embrassant. Pendant un fugace instant, ils pensèrent qu'être aussi heureux était dérisoire comme impossible.

Le paladin bleu se prépara le plus rapidement possible pour partir en premier, sortant de la pièce à reculons en échangeant d'éternels baisers avec son compagnon. Ce dernier ne le lâcha qu'une fois qu'il fut dans le couloir, et le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'autre bout. Il alla ensuite terminer de se préparer.

Son problème étant toujours d'actualité, il remit sa combinaison Marmora, un rire impossible à combattre le prenant. Il ne la verrait plus jamais de la même façon désormais. Il s'apprêta à sortir, lorsqu'il vit le portable de son ami par terre. Il sourit en soupirant avec amusement, un peu désespéré. Sans aucun doute, il devait être tombé de la poche de sa veste pendant leurs ébats. Il le laissa sur la table de nuit, afin d'être certain qu'il puisse être trouvé, et sortit de sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle à manger, Shiro le dévisageait curieusement, très certainement à cause de ses suçons. Il préféra ne pas y faire attention, et pris place à côté de Lance. Aucun d'eux ne réagirent différemment, même si leurs amis les trouvèrent particulièrement détendus. Après avoir vu l'épée et le smoothie par terre, et les ayant cherché partout sans résultat, ils avaient craint le pire. Visiblement, ils s'étaient fais du soucie pour rien.

La bonne humeur s'installa à nouveau, et tous mangèrent dans une ambiance agréable. Le soir, après avoir regardé un film atléen incompréhensible pour les terriens, ils allèrent tous se coucher. Sans grande surprise, Keith entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. En ouvrant cette dernière, il découvrit Lance, son sourire s'étirant plus encore.

Le nouvel arrivant vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant que son portable ne lui soit tendu. Il resta collé à ses lèvres, et leva un sourcil amusé en regardant son téléphone. Il le récupéra en se reculant.

\- J'avais oublié ça, fit-il en agitant son bien.

\- J'avais remarqué, pouffa le demi-Galra, une main sur sa hanche, et son autre bras appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte.

Le moment de se quitter pour la nuit sonna comme une cloche mortuaire dans leur esprit, et ils n'aimaient pas ça. Le paladin bleu regarda ses pieds une seconde, prenant son courage à deux mains tandis qu'il s'était préparé pendant tout le chemin.

\- C'était... Sympa la nuit dernière...

\- Ouais...

\- Dis, ça te dirait de... Recommencer ?

Il se frappa intérieurement en se hurlant qu'il avait pourtant préparé de biens meilleures phrases pendant son trajet jusqu'à la chambre. À quoi bon toute cette préparation si c'était pour la gâcher aussi stupidement ? Foutue angoisse ! Foutue amour qui le rendait si démunie face à ces prunelles d'améthyste !

\- Ouais, ce serait chouette.

Même si Keith semblait calme, et cool depuis le point de vu de Lance, il se hurlait dessus aussi. Il trouvait que sa réponse sonnait trop nonchalante, et pas assez intime, mais le sourire resplendissant qu'il reçut l'apaisa. Il prit doucement la main de son amant et le tira à l'intérieur de la chambre. La porte se referma automatiquement à leur passage, et ne se rouvrit pas de la nuit.


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain, ils étaient complètement reposés, leur présences les ayant apaisé comme jamais. Keith dû se faire fureur pour ne pas se rendormir. À contre cœur, il se leva pour se préparer et sortir petit-déjeuner. Il prit soin à ne pas montrer le côté de sa gorge couverte de suçon, et fit mine de se frotter la nuque en cas de besoin.

Comme d'habitude, il vit Lance se presser car il s'était levé tard. Leurs amis rirent en faisant quelques remarques pour le charrier un peu. Par la suite, ils enfilèrent leurs tenues de paladin fraîchement lavées, avant de se retrouver dans la salle des commandes. Ils firent des équipes pour se départager les tâches sur les différentes planètes, afin d'être plus efficace et rapide.

Keith était loin d'être contre cette idée, et comme Red avait deux paladins, il pensait avec joie qu'il serait avec son amant. Cela leur permettrait de passer deux jours ensembles, deux jours délicieux et agréables où ils dormiraient dans les bras de l'autre, s'embrassant pendant les pauses de leur travail.

Cependant, Allura préféra que le tireur d'élite l'accompagne, car il connaissait déjà le chef de tribu qu'elle allait voir. Il l'avait sauvé lors d'une mission en solitaire quand Keith était encore chez les Marmora.

Le paladin rouge croisa les bras, n'appréciant pas du tout cette répartition. Il voyait bien que ces deux là étaient proches, et sa jalousie le piquait amèrement en les voyant interagir. Lance lui lança un petit regard pour faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, et que tout irait bien. Un sourire doux étirait ses lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils en se renfrognant et le fusillant du regard. Il était trop bloqué dans sa propre déception pour ne pas remarquer celle de son compagnon.

\- Bien, commença Allura. Comme plusieurs d'entre vous vont dans le même système solaire, j'aimerais que vous vous suiviez. Si jamais vous êtes attaqués, vous serez deux pour vous défendre. Donc Hunk, tu couvriras les arrières de Pidge.

\- Pourquoi moi ? trembla-t-il. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas elle qui couvre mes arrières ? Si je la suis, qui va me protéger, hein ?

\- Hunk, sourit son amie, les autres pouffant. Ton lion a une armure blindée !

\- Oh, oui, c'est vrai ! sourit-il, rayonnant de nouveau, et désormais parfaitement rassuré.

\- Quant à toi Shiro, tu voyageras avec Keith jusqu'à là planète qu'il va rejoindre avant de te rendre sur la tienne. Coran, toi tu nous suivra, Lance et moi, et tu resteras en orbite. On se retrouvera tous au château une fois nos tâches accomplis.

\- Entendu, princesse !

Shiro hocha la tête lorsqu'elle le regarda pour confirmer qu'il avait compris, avant de poser ses yeux sur Keith, qui n'avait rien dit non plus. Sans surprise, il le vit détourner le regard. Il n'était pas dupe à son renfermement : il savait qu'il dissimulait un mal aise profond.

Le plan accepté, tous se dispersèrent pour monter dans leurs lions. Ils se saluèrent avant de partir, se souhaitant bonne chance. Seul le demi-Galra resta terriblement silencieux. Cela fit de la peine à Lance qui aurait aimé entendre sa voix avant de partir. Les deux amants, qui étaient persuadés qu'ils feraient équipes, regrettèrent de ne pas s'être rapidement retrouver pour s'embrasser une dernière fois.

Le début du trajet ne fut pas le plus dur, même s'ils n'appréciaient pas d'être séparé alors qu'ils découvraient tout juste les joies de leurs présences. Néanmoins, Keith était maussade, et remercia intérieurement Shiro pour ne pas ouvrir la conversation, qui était inévitable, maintenant. Son aîné le laissa tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur la planète rocailleuse possédant de nombreux volcans.

Ils saluèrent les trois dirigeants ressemblant à des scarabée géants, leur peuple semblable à des sauterelles se trouvant derrière eux. Keith était surpris que son unique tâche soit de calmer le lézard géant qui vivait dans le volcan près du village. En deux, trois rayons lasers, l'animal retournerait se rendormir, il le savait en connaissance de cause.

Tant mieux, ce sera rapide. Plus vite il en finira avec cette mascarade, plus vite il pourra se plonger dans les draps de Lance pour oublier le temps, et le fait qu'il lui manquait déjà horriblement. Il se sentait stupide. Pendant toutes ces années, il n'en avait eu que faire d'être seul, c'était même ce qu'il préférait. Désormais, son amant avait pris une place si énorme à ses côtés, qu'il se sentait désagréablement vide sans lui. Peut-être que cette proximité l'agacera un jour, mais pour le moment, elle ne le dérangeait pas ; il avait envie de se perdre dans ces affections nouvelles qui le réconfortaient.

Il remonta à l'intérieur de Red pour accomplir sa mission qui était une véritable formalité : la chaleur, et la lave étaient inutile contre son lion. Il pouvait même l'entendre ronronner avec insolence, ce qui le faisait rire. Sans surprise, après deux coups sur la tête, le lézard siffla, vexé, avant de retourner dans la lave. En ne le voyant pas remonter, Keith retourna sur la berge.

Shiro était encore là, et il tiqua en étant désagréablement surpris. Il avait espéré que son aîné parte entre temps, et ainsi fuir la discussion. Les dirigeants les remercièrent chaleureusement, louangeant Voltron et ses bienfaits. Ils leurs donnèrent ensuite des provisions ainsi que des cadeaux. Ces derniers étaient des bijoux en pierres précieuses toutes plus sublimes les une que les autres. Le travail d'orfèvre était impressionnant, et même s'il n'était pas sensible aux bijoux, Keith resta admiratif.

La petite-fille d'un des dirigeant, donna une pierre précieuse grosse comme une mandarine et taillée en navette. Son apparence était faussement translucide, des reflets moirés magnifiques apparaissant selon l'angle dans lequel elle était tournée. De part le jaune, rose, noir, bleu, vert, et rouge, le peuple choisi à l'unanimité un nom aussi grandiose : la pierre de Voltron.

C'était un cadeau pour la princesse Allura, et les deux paladins surent aussitôt que l'attention allait grandement la toucher. Ils remercièrent tous le monde, les saluèrent, et remontèrent dans leurs lions. Une fois en orbite, Keith voulut se défiler en partant rapidement, mais Shiro se mit face à lui avec Black avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre mouvement.

\- Keith, pose toi sur un des astéroïdes là bas, on doit parler.

\- Il me semble que tu as quelque chose de plus important à faire.

\- Ne commence pas, s'il te plaît, soupira son ami. Aller, dépêche-toi.

Le paladin rouge poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, mais s'exécuta. Il alla jusqu'à la chaîne d'astéroïde gravitant autour d'une des planètes du système, et y déposa Red. Shiro le poussa à sortir, refusant qu'ils parlent d'un sujet aussi important par le biais d'interphone. Bien qu'il détestait ça, il le fit quand même, se sentant désagréablement mis à nu. Au moins, en étant à l'intérieur de son lion, il se sentait protégé.

\- Écoute, Keith, commença Shiro à quelques pas de lui qui restait les bras croisés, adossé à la patte de Red. Je n'aurais pas la prétention de dire que je sais ce qui se passe, mais j'espère pour toi que tu sais ce que tu fais.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je suis au courant pour Lance et toi.

Le demi-Galra détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise, et resserra ses bras sur sa poitrine ; il avait vraiment envie de partir.

\- En fait, l'autre jour je t'ai surpris à l'embrasser, et avec les suçons que tu as sur la gorge, les liens se sont vite fait. Aussi, j'ai pu comprendre plus clairement la réaction de Kolivan. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te montrer comme ça ?

\- Je..., commença à grogner Keith, la mention de son mentor piquant ses nerfs à vif.

\- Que tu sois perdu avec Lance, je ne dis pas, vous avez votre chemin à faire, mais montrer ça au dirigeant des Marmora alors que tu connais leurs lois ? C'est un sévère manque de tact, Keith, je te croyais plus responsable et mature.

Le sermon lui brisa le cœur. Il baissa les yeux, la culpabilité le rongeant de nouveau.

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchis..., souffla-t-il.

\- Oui, ça, j'avais remarqué, pouffa l'adulte, désabusé, mais attendrit. Écoute, je sais qu'être encadré dans une série de règles t'agace, et que tu aimes ta liberté, mais tu dois apprendre que par moment il faut baisser la tête et ravaler sa fierté. Ça ne fera pas de toi quelqu'un de soumis pour autant. Tu aurais pu continuer de suivre les Marmora, ainsi que ta relation avec Lance, sans pour autant l'exposer comme ça.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il continua de fixer le sol en silence. Shiro s'approcha pour poser une main sur son épaule. Il sourit doucement en ayant enfin les prunelles violacées dans les siennes.

\- Je suis heureux que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un, alors prend bien soin de lui autant qu'il prend soin de toi, d'accord ?

Surpris, Keith le regarda en analysant sa phrase. Il rougit brusquement en sursautant avant d'agiter ses mains devant lui et de bégayer.

\- A-attend ! Lance et moi on est pas ensemble !

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Shiro en lâchant son épaule, se reculant un peu sous la surprise. Mais vous...

\- C'est compliqué, ok ? J'ai pas envie de parler ça !

\- Attend, Keith !

Il l'attrapa par le poignet alors qu'il avait cherché à s'échapper. Son cadet le regarda par dessus son épaule, embarrassé de parler de ses sentiments encore flous pour le moment.

\- Je voudrais juste savoir : c'était pendant tes chaleurs ? Vous en êtes là à cause ou grâce à ça ?

\- Lance n'a pas profité de moi si c'est ça qui t'inquiète ! Pour les dernières que j'ai eu, ce n'était pas notre première fois !

\- Quoi ? souffla son aîné, choqué. Attend, alors ce jour là vous avez...

Keith paniqua brutalement, devenant plus rouge que les bandes sur sa combinaison. Sa gorge serrée comme un étau l'empêcha de répliquer pour se défendre. Il reçut une nouvelle question, qui, cette fois, était bien plus intime.

\- Au fait, si Hunk n'a pas vu Lance dans sa chambre depuis deux soirs, ce n'est pas parce qu'il se baladait, n'est-ce pas ?... Vous dormez ensemble ?

Totalement percé à jour, son ami lisant en lui comme un livre ouvert, il se sentit vulnérable, son cœur battant si fort qu'il pourrait jaillir de sa poitrine. Il se défit brusquement de sa prise pour se précipiter à l'intérieur de Red. Shiro sursauta en le voyant faire.

\- Attend, Keith ! Je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'on parle de ça !

\- J'ai pas envie, j'ai dit ! bégaya-t-il en prenant place dans son siège.

\- Keith ! Je crois que t'es amoureux !

Il se figea en entendant ces mots. Puis, il ressentit une onde de choc à l'intérieur de lui : il en perçu les prémisses, avant qu'elle ne le frappe en le faisant vibrer de part en part avec une force incroyable. Son corps entier trembla tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre, un sentiment nouveau grouillant dans sa poitrine et son estomac. Paniqué, car ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, il appuya brusquement sur les manettes pour faire démarrer Red à toute vitesse.

La force de propulsion fit bondir Shiro en arrière. Il regarda son ami s'éloigner, puis disparaître quelques secondes après. Choqué, il resta bouche-bée, les yeux écarquillés, et les bras ballant le long du corps. Puis, il explosa de rire.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que ça ne rigole pas ! fit-il pour lui même. Pour un premier amour, tu démarres fort, Keith !

Il secoua doucement la tête, avant de toucher distraitement son annulaire malheureusement vide. Son regard devint plus fade, et son sourire n'était plus aussi joyeux. Néanmoins, de la tendresse faisait briller ses prunelles.

\- J'aurais tant aimé que tu vois ça, Adam...

* * *

Du côté de Keith, il continua de pousser Red. Les mots de son partenaire tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, et ses émotions ne se calmèrent pas. Il ressentait comme une sorte de panique, mais euphorisante. Son cœur frisait l'arrêt cardiaque dans une pression aiguë, une chaleur étrangère irradiant sa poitrine. Son cerveau était incapable de fonctionner, ne pouvant que visualiser Lance. Plus il le voyait dans son esprit, et plus ses émotions redoublèrent, mais plus elles s'emballaient, plus il le voyait : c'était un véritable cercle vicieux.

Il geignit, à la fois paniqué et perdu, l'impuissance qu'il avait face à cette situation le choquant. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait. Il utilisa les préceptes des Marmora afin de retrouver son calme, comme pour une crise de panique. Il prit de profondes respirations, décomptant de manière différente entre ses inspirations et expirations.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes, les ronronnements apaisant du lion en plus, qu'il parvint à se reprendre, relâchant sa poigne sur les commandes. Il entendit Red dans son esprit, et il sourit doucement en comprenant qu'elle voulait le réconforter. Il caressa délicatement l'une des manettes de son pouces.

\- Merci, ma grande... Désolé pour ça...

Un nouveau ronronnement raisonna, et il sourit plus encore, rassuré qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas. Pour le reste du chemin, il préféra ignorer ses propres questionnements, et fuir le sujet précédent pour ne pas replonger dans ces étranges sentiments qui le désarmaient.

Après quelques heures, il regagna le château, déposant son lion dans son hangar. Il rejoignit Coran en buvant une bouteille d'eau. L'adulte lui demanda s'il avait fait bon voyage, surpris du temps record avec lequel il avait traversé la galaxie. Amusé, il pouffa en répondant qu'il allait bien, et que ça avait été facile. Sur les écrans, il put voir où en était ses amis, et fut inévitablement attiré sur la progression de son amant. Innocemment, il questionna l'altéen en continuant de boire son eau.

\- Lance et Allura ont bientôt fini ?

\- La princesse aide pour des réparations sous marine, et notre paladin le fait à la surface. Ils auront peut-être fini demain si tout se passe sans encombre.

\- Sans encombre ?

\- Pas de panique, c'est juste que lorsqu'on répare un endroit, on se rend compte qu'un autre pose problème également. Cela peut prendre du temps, et ils se pourraient qu'ils soient les derniers à rentrer.

\- Ah...

Coran se tourna vers lui, ayant trouvé que sa voix avait vibré avec une certaine fragilité. Ne le voyant pas plus différent qu'à l'accoutumer, il se retourna vers les écrans. Il l'informa sur la progression du reste de l'équipe, mais Keith ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Le demi-Galra devait avouer que l'idée de ne pas revoir son amant avant plusieurs jours le rendait maussade. Il avait cruellement besoin de ses bras maintenant, de l'entendre pouffer alors qu'il ronronnait sous les caresses faites dans ses cheveux. Comment pouvait-il attendre aussi longtemps ?

\- Je pourrais aller les aider, ça irait plus vite.

\- Seul le lion bleu peut aller sous les eaux gelées sans problème. Allura pourrait aussi te contacter pour te dire où te rendre par la suite. De plus, tu dois rester prêt en cas d'attaque Galra. Ce système n'est pas encore libéré, et nous avons peut-être déjà été repéré.

\- Oh, d'accord.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout. La gorge serrée, et sa bouteille terminée, il quitta la salle de commande principale. Il jeta la bouteille dans un premier temps, le regard dans le vague, un profond sentiment de vide le désarmant. Il ne s'était jamais sentit ainsi auparavant. Agacé d'être aussi bizarre, il alla se défouler dans la salle d'entraînement.

Le soir arriva rapidement, et il dû déjeuner seul avec Coran dans la salle de commande pour s'occuper des réglages du vaisseau, et surveiller les alentours. Pidge les appela pour prévenir qu'elle reviendrait dans vingt-quatre heures, tout se déroulant comme prévu de son côté. Elle sera donc la première à rentrer.

Il y eu plus tard l'appelle de Hunk, qui rentrera dans quatre jours, et celui de Shiro prévenant qu'il en aurait pour deux jours. Keith en attendait un en particulier, espérant avoir un visu de son amant, même de quelques secondes. Juste le voir le libérerait d'un poids, et il se sentirait soudainement mieux.

L'appelle eut bien lieu, mais c'est Allura qui parla, et sans caméra. Elle prévint qu'elle resterait sur place le temps que Lance termine de réparer les dégâts causés par les Galras, et que ceux-ci étaient malheureusement plus important que prévu. L'estimation de leur retour était incertaine, elle-même ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps cela prendra. « Peut-être, une semaine ou deux », avait-elle dit.

Personne d'autre n'était autorisé à venir sur la planète, les dirigeant craignant que plus de paladin de Voltron ne leur attire des ennuis. Elle ne le dit pas à voix haute, mais elle trouvait se raisonnement stupide, ajoutant qu'en étant tous ensemble, ça n'aurait été qu'une question d'un jour ou deux.

Elle demanda à Coran d'envoyer les paladins accomplir quelques requêtes de leurs alliées et des réfugiés en attendant, histoire de ne pas perdre de temps. La mort dans l'âme, Keith se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Il se laissa retomber sur son lit, mollement, et grogna d'agacement en fermant les yeux, enfonçant son visage dans son coussin. Ce dernier renfermait encore le parfum de son amant, et cela suffit à le détendre suffisamment pour qu'il s'endorme profondément. Dans ses songes, il était dans la salle de commande, seul avec Lance. Les lumières éteintes faisaient ressortir la voie lactée devant eux qui, tendrement enlacés, la regardaient en s'apportant quelques douces caresses.

Keith se sentait merveilleusement bien, mais le bruit de son réveille le sortie brutalement de son rêve incroyablement réaliste. D'un geste rude, il éteignit l'alarme en grognant, sa mauvaise humeur loin d'être dissimulée. Il sortit de sa chambre pour aller petit-déjeuner par habitude, mais sans appétit. Il aurait bien sauté un repas, mais si Coran le découvrait, il serait capable de l'attacher à une chaise pour l'obliger à se nourrir. C'était déjà arrivé avec Pidge lorsqu'elle avait été trop prise par ses ordinateurs ; depuis, c'était la hantise de tout le monde.

Douché, et vêtu de sa tenue de paladin, il rejoignit la salle de commande. Comme l'adulte n'était pas encore arrivé, il en profita pour vérifier son portable. Pas de nouveau message. Sa lèvre inférieure se fit mordillée un instant pendant qu'il hésitait à contacter son amant. Même son sobriquet insultant habituel soulagerait ce poids amère sur son cœur. Seulement, il craignait de le déranger, et il se convainc que si Lance avait le temps, et envie, il penserait à le contacter.

Le coupant dans ses pensées, le château reçu l'appelle de Pidge, il décrocha et lui sourit pour la saluer. La jeune fille prévenait qu'elle commençait son retour, donnant une estimation de son heure d'arrivée. Coran arriva lorsqu'elle raccrocha, mais Keith le briefa sur ce qu'elle avait dit. Il l'écouta avant de hocher la tête avec satisfaction, rassuré que tout se déroulait comme prévu. Ensuite, il proposa plusieurs tâches à accomplir à son pilote, histoire de l'occuper plutôt qu'il ne s'ennuie à rester sans rien faire au château. Le jeune homme en accepta trois qui était dans le même système solaire, promettant d'aller voir les réfugiés par la suite.

Il sauta à l'intérieur de Red, se concentrant sur ses missions pour ne pas laisser les pensées trop intimes le toucher. Il déplaça des marchandises, en livra plusieurs, et fit des travaux basiques pour aider les gens des planètes qu'ils avaient libéré. Cela lui pris bien cinq jours, et il en était satisfait. Ensuite, il rejoignit la planète des réfugiés, passant voir Slav en premier.

En entrant dans le bureau de recherche, il croisa Matt, et le salua brièvement. L'alien lui fit signe d'approcher, et il obéit sagement en étant curieux de la discrétion employée. Il reçut un petit flacon avec des gélules à l'intérieure. Perdu, il jeta un regard interrogatif à son vis-à-vis.

\- J'ai élaboré un médicament stable pour tes chaleurs. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas voulu trop forcer le dosage, parce que nous devons voir comment ton corps réagit. Penses à tenir un journal pour répertorier comment tu te sens, et tu me le donneras en me faisant un compte rendu dans six mois.

Étonné, il ouvrit le flacon, et vit de petites gélules bleues paraissant très douce. Le choix de cette couleur ne devait être que le fruit du hasard, mais elle l'apaisa aussitôt. Elle lui faisait indéniablement penser à Lance, à sa douceur et son soutient.

\- Elles marchent vraiment ? souffla-t-il, peinant à réaliser que c'était réel.

\- Elles feront de l'effet ! Sur les tests que j'ai effectué, l'hormone générée par les chaleurs disparaissait et ne revenait pas, mais je n'ai aucune idée si cela coupe bien le phénomène. Il y a 25% de chance qu'elles soient présentes, mais supportable, et 73% qu'elles soient totalement muette.

Impressionné, et l'espoir commençant à germer en lui, il sentit un profond soulagement. C'est alors qu'il tiqua, relevant les yeux sur le savant.

\- Il reste 2% ? De quoi ?

\- Ah... J'espérais que tu ne me poses pas la question..., soupira Slav, mal à l'aise. Vois-tu, c'est un médicament tout à fait unique et, comme je l'ai déjà dit : expérimentale. Il n'y a déjà aucun risque qu'il te soit nocif, peut-être des migraines ou des nausées, mais ça c'est un dosage à régler, raison pour laquelle tu devras tenir un journal de santé.

Keith fit un mouvement de tête en attendant la suite, puis ouvrit sa paume pour l'inciter à répondre à sa question première. L'alien croisa ses bras et en leva un pour se gratter la joue.

\- Il y a malheureusement 2% de chance que ça les rendre instable... Si jamais tu les as plus tôt que prévu, mets-toi en sécurité, et quand elles seront passées, revient ici aussi vite que possible, et on effectuera le changement immédiatement. J'ai mis de côté suffisamment de matériels pour en refaire. Un nouveau flacon sera prêt en trente minutes.

\- Instable ? répéta-t-il en se contractant avec colère, la frayeur qu'il avait eu sur le vaisseau marmora étant déjà de trop à son goût.

\- J'ai prévenu Shiro, il m'a dit qu'il fera en sorte que pendant ce temps d'expérimentation, tu resteras au château. Si tu as besoin de revenir ici, préviens-le et il dira à Allura qu'il t'a envoyé m'apporter un colis, ou autre : c'est plus discret.

Le paladin déglutit en regardant les gélules avec moins de confiance. Il avait mis ses chaleurs loin dans son esprit, car pour lui, même si elles revenaient plus vite, Lance allait l'aider. Il avait eu ce sentiment si agréable de liberté et de confiance, pleinement rassuré de ne plus avoir à les subir avant longtemps. Et surtout, de ne plus faire face au manque d'apaisement. La réalité le rattrapait en ce jour, fouettant sa conscience sèchement, et laissant un goût amer sur sa langue.

Lance était loin, et c'était une déception cruelle supplémentaire alors que le besoin de le retrouver était revenu, et cette fois-ci plus fort qu'avant. Il ferma fortement les yeux un instant en serrant le poing sur le flacon, chassant toutes ces sombres pensées de son esprit. Il s'était promis de faire un effort en ce qui concerne ses idées noires qui le déprimaient.

Il se décontracta un peu, et rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur Slav. Ce dernier était visiblement mal à l'aise, ce qui l'intrigua suffisamment pour le questionner d'un battement de cils. Après un soupir, le savant accepta de se confier.

\- J'aurais aimé te donner un produit achevé et sûr, mais le temps presse, et on doit malheureusement avancé à tâtons. La science a toujours été comme ça, essuyant ses échecs pour augmentés ses réussites. Je suis désolé que tu ais à servir de cobaye...

\- Oh, pour ça je comprends, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Tu avais l'air déçu, à l'instant...

\- Je reviens juste de mission, je suis un peu fatigué. Ça ira mieux après un peu de sommeil. Merci pour ça, vraiment, même si elles sont juste atténuées, ça serait super.

\- Voici le code d'appel privé de mon bureau, on a enfin la ligne fixe dans toute la ville. Contacte moi en cas de problème, d'accord ?

\- Ouais, merci pour tout.

Keith prit le papier avec le numéro griffonné dessus. Il le mit dans le compartiment de sa ceinture avec le flacon.

\- Pour la prise, c'est une fois par semaine, reprit Slav. Tu en as pour au moins trois mois. Si jamais elles marchent, on en refera d'autre.

\- Entendu.

\- Passe le bonjours à tout le monde de ma part, et surtout à Shiro !

Le jeune homme, le salua d'un signe en hochant la tête, mais haussa un sourcil suspicieux en se questionnant sur cette fixette qu'il faisait sur son aîné. Il repartit pour retourner sur le château, l'instant de solitude dans l'espace lui permettant de décompresser et d'assimiler les informations. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, et de nouveau les pensées pessimistes le hantèrent. Il se raidit, essayant de les fuir, mais en vain.

En arrivant au château, il s'enferma dans sa chambre, dans le noir, et resta allongé face contre l'oreiller sur son lit. Il ne bougea pas jusqu'au repas du soir, et fit semblant de dormir pour ne pas répondre à l'appelle de Hunk. Ce dernier n'ouvrit pas la porte, et repartit en pensant qu'il se reposait : il ne voulait pas le forcer alors qu'il venait tout juste de rentrer.

Le lendemain, le paladin rouge se réveilla tard, mais pas parce qu'il avait dormi : il avait été pris d'une insomnie terrible, les mêmes pensées noires qui le déprimaient tournant en boucle dans sa tête malgré ses efforts pour les chasser.

Il se leva pour aller prendre un thé dans les cuisines, ayant soif mais nullement faim. Son estomac était noué au possible, et il se sentait mal à l'aise. Pidge voulu le charrier amicalement pour le faire sourire, mais sa petite pique habituelle ne fit aucun effet. Il ne la regarda même pas, et repartit pour aller boire sa boisson dans un coin de la salle d'entraînement. Il resta dans cette salle une grande partie de la journée, s'obligeant à manger du bout des lèvres à midi, et espérant avoir une mission l'après-midi.

C'est Shiro qui fut affublé d'une nouvelle tâche, l'informaticienne l'accompagnant. Le meneur demanda à Hunk de trouver un moyen de remonter un peu le moral à leur ami en leur absence. Il lui assura que si rien ne marchait, ce n'était pas grave, et qu'ils devront simplement attendre le retour de la seule personne capable de cet exploit : Lance.

Le cuisinier se mit au fourneau, des flammes de déterminations pleins les yeux tandis qu'il s'affairait. Il dû chasser les souries et Coran plusieurs fois, refusant de les laisser toucher à ses créations. Il passa presque toute l'après-midi en cuisine, coupant, préparant, mixant les aliments. Ce n'est qu'après ces longues heures qu'il parvint à ce qu'il estimait être parfait, et sourit.

Le visage et le corps un peu couvert de pâte séchée et de farine, son tablier garnie de ses précédents essaies, il apporta sur un plateau ses réussites. Il se rendit à la salle d'entraînement, comme Lance le lui avait dit de le faire s'il cherchait Keith. Sans surprise, il vit son ami sur l'un des bancs de la salle, s'occupant de l'entretient de ses combinaisons et celle de sa dague.

En le voyant approcher, le paladin rouge s'arrêta dans son activité, et le questionna du regard. Hunk posa le plateau à côté de lui, et repartit pour lui laisser un espace privé suffisant. Surpris, Keith le dévisagea curieusement, puis regarda ce qu'il avait apporté, et qui sentait aussi bon. C'était deux petits gâteaux superbement présenté, et dont l'appétence apparente reflétait assurément le goût divin qu'ils avaient. Avec cela était associé un smoothie de fruit assez rare à trouver dans l'espace, mais qu'il adorait par dessus tout : des myrtilles.

Il souffla en souriant, secouant un peu la tête. Son ami avait dû se donner énormément de mal juste pour remonter son moral, et il apprécia le geste. Cela apporta un peu de chaleur à son cœur meurtri et refroidit depuis cette longue et douloureuse semaine. Il mangea les gâteaux, savourant chaque miette avec un appétit retrouvé, et dégusta son smoothie en prenant soin de ne pas le boire d'un seul coup.

Deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'il rejoignit la table pour dîner avec Coran et Hunk, il était plus détendu, et un peu plus souriant. Il remercia son ami d'un signe de tête, et cela attendrit aussitôt le cuisinier qui se sentit fondre en même temps que la fierté gonflait sa confiance en lui. Le repas se passa sans accroche, même si, sans surprise cette fois, Keith n'avait pas trop faim.

Tous se séparèrent par la suite, et s'occupèrent séparément avant d'aller se coucher. De nouveau, le paladin Marmora se retrouva démuni face à ses pensées sombres et son insomnie. Il ne cessait de prendre son portable, ouvrir la conversation avec Lance, et le reposer. Il voulait lui parler, le voir, l'enlacer, mais refusait en même temps d'avouer la fatalité.

Seulement, la fatigue dû à ces longs jours sans dormir correctement épuisa son obstination. Il poussa un profond soupir, presque de détresse, en se resserrant contre son oreiller. Ce dernier n'avait plus aucun parfum rassurant, il ne sentait plus rien, et il détestait ça. Vaincu, il se leva, et sortit de sa chambre. Il marcha à la lueur des néons bleus, espérant que personne ne le surprenne à traverser les deux trois couloirs qui le séparait de son point de destination.

Une fois devant, il appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture. Dès que la porte se leva, une vague d'air provenant de la pièce envahit ses narines. Un parfum raffiné de savon et d'herbe mélangé à des épices fut distinct et facilement reconnaissable. Il se détendit drastiquement en retrouvant l'odeur associé à son amant, prenant appui sur le montant de la porte de son avant-bras contre lequel il posa son front.

Le parfum s'atténua, dû à l'ouverture de la porte, avant qu'il ne soit pleinement apaisé. Il entra en fermant derrière lui, et appuya son dos contre la porte. En observant la pièce, son cœur battait à tout rompre, mêlant excitation et angoisse. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, et espérait que personne ne l'apprenne.

Ses yeux chutant sur la chaise, il vit la veste verte posée sur le dossier, proprement rangé à sa grande surprise. Il pouffa un peu en se disant que Hunk avait dû passé faire un brin de rangement. Il se souvenait que ces deux là avait été camarade de chambré au pensionna de la garnison, et que c'était toujours le cuisinier qui était de corvée de ménage. Lance était capable de mettre un désordre incroyable si ce n'était pas sa salle de bain. Il compensait en organisant, et nettoyant toujours soigneusement cette pièce.

Keith s'approcha doucement du bureau, et s'arrêta à ses côtés. Il regarda la veste, tendant plusieurs fois la main en hésitant à la saisir. Finalement, il attrapa le tissu un peu raide entre ses doigt, et tira le vêtement pour le serrer contre sa poitrine. Puis, incapable de résister, il enfonça sa tête dans la capuche duveteuse blanche.

Il poussa un geignement à fendre l'âme en sentant le parfum prononcé de son amant, ce dernier lui ayant horriblement manqué. Inconscient de ses actes, il se berça un peu en resserrant le vêtement entre ses bras, l'une des mains plaquant la capuche contre son visage qui avait une expression déchirante.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'absence de quelqu'un lui fasse si mal. Son cœur était écrasé, lacéré, tiré dans tous les sens. Il se sentait suffoquer, et était incapable de penser à autre chose. Il perdait toute joie de vivre, alors qu'il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, il sautillait presque en fredonnant dans les couloirs.

Un grognement partagé entre l'agacement envers lui même, et le désespoir, passa ses lèvres. Il se sentait ridicule, mais il avait eu besoin de retrouver ce parfum familier qui l'apaisait tant. En se détachant de la veste pour l'étendre devant lui, il la regarda. Elle semblait grande... La curiosité étant beaucoup trop forte, il l'enfila.

Aussitôt, il se sentit entouré par la présence de Lance, ainsi que son parfum, ce qui le fit sourire tandis qu'un sentiment agréable le détendait. Ce n'est qu'après cela qu'il examina l'apparence général qu'elle avait sur lui. Il se sentait bien dedans, et elle n'était pas aussi grande qu'il ne le pensait au prime abord. Il était plus musclé que le paladin bleu, permettant à la coupe sur les épaules de lui aller sans problème. Seules les manches étaient plus longues, allant jusqu'aux dos de ses mains.

Normalement, il retroussait le tissu dans ce genre de cas, préférant dégager ses mains pour pouvoir se battre plus facilement, mais pas cette fois. Il avait plus facilement conscience que le vêtement était bien à Lance, et non à lui. Pour combler ce sentiment d'être entouré par les bras de son amant, il alla se glisser dans son lit, remontant la couverture jusqu'à son visage. Il soupira profondément d'aise, se sentant enfin mieux, et en sécurité. Il se réchauffait, quittant cette sensation de froid permanente et désagréable.

Il avait pourtant pris l'habitude d'avoir froid, et n'y prêtait plus attention. Mais depuis qu'il avait entamé sa relation intime avec le jeune homme, elle le révulsait. Elle représentait sa solitude qu'il ne supportait plus désormais. Il aimait ses moments en solitaire, certes, mais ne voulait plus qu'ils durent une journée entière, voir plusieurs jours d'affilés. Avoir ses amis autours de lui l'apaisait.

C'est dans ce doux cocons de bien-être généré par la chaleur et le parfum de Lance, que Keith parvint enfin à s'endormir correctement pour passer une nuit réparatrice. Son portable le réveilla quelques heures plus tard, les lumières du château s'étant déjà allumées depuis un moment. C'est Hunk qui, s'inquiétant de ne pas le voir se lever, lui avait envoyé un message pour lui demander de venir petit-déjeuner.

Bien que peu motivé, car parfaitement à l'aise dans le lit, il se redressa en baillant. La veste glissa un peu d'une de ses épaules, attirant son attention. Il fit la moue en se rendant compte qu'il allait devoir la laisser ici s'il ne voulait pas attirer de soupçons. À contre cœur, il se leva pour aller la remettre sur le dossier de la chaise en soupirant.

Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle à manger pour manger avec ses amis. En remarquant qu'il n'y avait que Hunk dans la salle, il ne put résister à l'envie de se renseigner. De meilleure humeur après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il se sentait plus prompt à la discussion.

\- Pidge et Coran ne sont pas encore arrivés ?

\- Coran est en réunion téléphonique depuis un bon moment avec les dirigeants des réfugiés dans la salle de commande, répondit le paladin jaune en lui passant la bouilloire encore chaude. Pidge arrive, elle est sous la douche.

\- Ah, je vois, souffla-t-il distraitement en versant de l'eau pour faire infuser son thé. Des nouvelles des autres ?

\- Shiro reviendra dans un jour ou deux, on doit rester au château si jamais on doit lui prêter main forte. Et du côté de la princesse et de Lance, on a pas de nouvelle.

Keith leva brusquement la tête, l'angoisse serrant sa gorge comme un étau. N'ayant pas relevé la bouilloire, il fit débordé sa tasse et se brûla la main. Il siffla de douleur en la secouant, reposant la coupable pour aller passer de l'eau froide sur ses doigts. Hunk fit un mouvement de main pour l'inciter à se calmer.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas ! Ils sont juste tellement occupé avec les réparations que ça leur prend énormément de temps. Coran a dit « Pas de nouvelle : bonne nouvelle ! », et je pense qu'il a raison !

\- Où alors ils sont enfermés quelque part, et comme des idiots, nous on attend !

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Coran surveille leurs signes vitaux ainsi que leur signalement sur la planète. S'il y avait eu le moindre changement, on l'aurait vite su.

Un peu plus rassuré, Keith accepta de laisser couler pour cette fois, et laissa son ami s'occuper de sa main brûlé. Il était d'une nature méfiante, et sa paranoïa naturelle envers les autres n'aidait en rien. Bien sûr, il faisait des efforts, et s'améliorait avec le temps, mais les vieilles habitudes lui faisaient la vie dure.

N'ayant pas le choix, il abdiqua, et accepta d'attendre sagement. Il prit le petit-déjeuner avec son ami, la tête ailleurs, et fut assez lent pour que Pidge ait le temps de les rejoindre pour manger. L'instant avec eux lui fit du bien, et le décontracta un peu, les taquineries souvent infantiles de la jeune fille l'amusant.

Un jour, Lance avait fait la remarque qu'elle était comme leur petite sœur à tous, et Hunk avait approuvé. Keith, étant enfant unique, ne savait pas trop quel sentiment exacte cela faisait d'avoir un cadet, mais l'apprenait peu à peu. C'était amusant, parfois agaçant, et il y avait des moments où il l'adorait autant qu'il voulait la fuir. C'était différent de ce qu'il ressentait pour le paladin bleu, c'est comme ça qu'il parvenait à mettre des frontière sur ses sentiments.

Cela ressemblait à ce qu'il ressentait pour Shiro, qui était un modèle qu'il pense impossible à égalé. Sa relation avec Hunk était plus discrète, mais pas moins forte non plus, de même pour Allura et Coran. Voltron était devenu sa nouvelle famille. La seule à vrai dire, puisque ses parents étaient mort, du moins, il était certain que son père l'était. Il avait eu des hauts et des bas, mais désormais il se sentait chez lui dans ce château.

Sortant de ses pensées, il débarrassa sa place, et donna un coup de main toute la mâtiné pour nettoyer quelques pièces. C'est après le déjeuner qu'il alla s'entraîner un peu, mais il s'ennuyait ferme. Le soir arriva rapidement, et il partit se coucher après avoir dîné.

Sans surprise, il ne fit que tourner en rond dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil malgré sa fatigue. La tentation étant trop forte, il alla discrètement dans la chambre de Lance pour enfiler sa veste et se glisser sous les draps. Il soupira profondément d'aise, et s'endormit rapidement. Par la suite, il ne chercha même plus à retourner dans sa chambre. Épuisé de ne plus pouvoir dormir, il continua de poursuivre cette solution aussi facile qu'efficace.

Les jours passèrent, et il devint de plus en plus maussade, un vide amer creusant son cœur avec froideur. Il se sentait abandonné, et terriblement seul. Il finit par perdre espoir, et le manque de nouvelles de son amant était comme une désillusion atroce. S'il manquait à Lance, il aurait eu un message, après tout, ils n'étaient pas si loin l'un de l'autre. Si le paladin ne l'avait pas contacter, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

Des idées affreuses commencèrent à le torturer. Il se mit à penser que son compagnon était finalement retombé amoureux d'Allura, et que ce tête à tête sur cette planète glaciale les avait un peu trop rapproché. Son cœur se déchirait tandis que son esprit imaginait toutes sortes de scène affreusement romantiques entre ses deux amis.

Plus il voyait ses images dans son esprit, et plus il frappait les mannequins d'entraînement avec force et fureur. Il se sentait stupide de se mettre dans des états pareils alors que rien n'avait été dit, et que personne n'avait fait de remarque sur le duo. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à tout ça. Il commença même à se préparer mentalement à sourire devant tout le monde pour les féliciter sur leur couple naissant.

Il s'était posté devant la glace dans sa salle de bain personnelle, et avait pris une grande inspiration. Après avoir secoué les bras, il avait esquissé le meilleur sourire qu'il puisse faire, mais il était tordu et crispé. Il avait prononcé le début de sa phrase d'éloge, mais n'avait put la finir, sa gorge se serrant jusqu'à l'étranglé, les larmes montant à ses yeux.

Il avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche en baissant la tête, impuissant face aux sentiments déchirants qui semblait le lacéré de l'intérieur : il avait le cœur brisé. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, c'était trop dur.


	11. Chapter 11

C'est deux jours plus tard, que Lance et Allura revinrent enfin de leur longue mission. En tout, elle avait duré trois semaines, et tous deux étaient épuisés. Tous vinrent les rejoindre dans la salle de commande pour les serrer dans leurs bras. Shiro venait lui aussi de rentrer, et tous étaient heureux que ces longues semaines soient enfin passé.

\- Je ne vois pas tout le monde, remarqua alors Allura en se penchant pour examiner la pièce, puis elle se tourna vers son timonier. Keith est en mission ?

\- Non, princesse, notre paladin s'entraîne depuis ce matin. Il ne semblait pas dans son assiette par ailleurs.

Lance tiqua, se redressant alors qu'il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis son arrivé. Lui aussi avait assez mal vécu cette séparation. Ses longues discussions avec Allura, du moins quand ils avaient le temps de se voir, avait confirmé ses profonds sentiments envers son rival. Le manque qu'il ressentait était horrible, et le besoin de le sentir entre ses bras devenait presque vital à l'heure actuelle.

Ses amis l'avaient deviné, mais préférèrent ne pas réagir, craignant de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Ils avaient bien vu que Lance semblait éteint et renfrogné, ses yeux presque constamment braqués au sol sans qu'aucune lueur ne brille à l'intérieur. Shiro tenta néanmoins une approche, et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de Keith pour la vision-conférence avec Koran, tu peux aller le prévenir ?

\- Je suis fatigué, je vais plutôt aller me doucher, et me reposer un peu.

Tous étaient pris de court par ce refus presque glacial. Shiro s'écarta pour le laisser passé, puis le regarda quitter la pièce avec ses amis. Perdus, ils clignèrent des yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Pidge.

\- J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion, soupira le meneur de Voltron en croisant les bras, soucieux.

\- Oui, moi aussi..., approuva Hunk.

\- On devrait aller leur parler ? demanda Allura.

\- Non, je connais Lance. S'il a besoin d'un peu de solitude, aussi rare que ça puisse arriver, mieux vaut la lui donner. Laissons-leur jusqu'à demain plutôt.

\- Hunk a raison, soupira Shiro. Les brusquer ne donnera rien de bon.

Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas satisfait de cette solution précaire, ils acceptèrent de faire avec. Le paladin noir demandant à Allura de remplacer Keith pour l'entretien avec les marmora qui aura lieu le soir. La princesse accepta, puis félicita tout le monde pour leurs efforts des derniers jours.

Elle fut ensuite surprise par les cadeaux de pierre précieuses et de bijoux de la planète où le demi-Galra avait travaillé. La pierre multicolore lui plu énormément, et elle se sentit émue par un tel hommage. Elle alla aussitôt ranger le tout avec Coran, et exposa la pierre dans le musée du château.

Les paladins prirent le repos qui leur fallait, et les retrouvailles lors du dîné étaient loin d'être celles désirés. Keith apparut un instant pour prendre une assiette, et repartir aussitôt, avant même que tout le monde ne soit arrivé. Allura le croisa dans un couloir, et manqua de lui rentrer dedans tant il marchait vite.

Il s'excusa d'une petite voix, l'évitant du regard tandis qu'il semblait profondément blessé. Son expression fit de la peine à l'altéenne, la figeant sur place en le regardant disparaître à l'autre bout du couloir. Coran la sortit de son état second en l'appelant, elle le rejoignit pour aller dîner, mais n'eut pas l'esprit tranquille.

En ne voyant pas Keith à table, sa fuite devint une évidence. Lance n'eut pas d'appétit en s'en rendant compte. Il ne fit nullement la conversation, prononçant le moins de mot possible tout du long. Après le repas, c'est tel un fantôme qu'il quitta la table pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il s'adossa à sa porte, puis poussa un profond soupir à fendre l'âme en essuyant son visage de sa main.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté ses amis après son arrivé, il s'était lavé, mit en pyjama, et avait joué aux jeux vidéos dans le noir en tirant une tête de six pieds de long. C'était la première fois depuis son arrivé qu'il regardait cette pièce dans son ensemble, et surtout en pleine lumière. Il remarqua sa veste en travers de son lit, proprement posé sur les draps. Intrigué, mais pensant que Hunk était passé, il vint la prendre afin de la ranger.

En la secouant, par réflexe pour la défroisser un peu, un parfum connu parvint à ses narines. Il se stoppa, pensant l'avoir imaginé. Dans le doute, il recommença, et retrouva ce même parfum. Une hésitation le pris, mais il finit par porter le tissus à son nez pour le sentir doucement. Il ferma les yeux en serrant le vêtement contre lui, un geignement entre la douleur et le soulagement lui échappant : c'était l'odeur de Keith, il en était certain.

Elle lui avait tant manqué, qu'il se drogua à elle avant d'être capable de réfléchir un peu. Il commença par se demander comment cela se faisait que sa veste puisse avoir le parfum de son amant. Ce n'était pas les quelques moments intimes partagés qui auraient pu ainsi marqué les tissus, la seule possibilité était qu'il l'ait eu sur lui longtemps.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Cette façon de tirer le lit au carré était assez unique, et la veste posé en travers du lit, une habitude qu'il reconnaissait bien : celle de Keith. En se rendant subitement compte de la vérité et de ce que son compagnon avait fait, il eut les larmes aux yeux, et explosa d'un rire salvateur.

\- Mais quel coincé du mulet, c'est pas possible !

Il essuya les perles de joies qui avait envahi ses yeux, reprenant doucement son calme. Avec assurance, il mit sa veste, et sortit de sa chambre avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Comme un idiot, il avait cru que son amant ne voulait plus le voir, et qu'il ne lui avait pas du tout manqué. Ce qu'il venait de découvrir était la preuve du contraire, allant même au delà de ses rêves les plus fous.

Malgré son avancé enthousiaste, il perdit tout assurance une fois face à la porte de la chambre du paladin rouge. Il leva plusieurs fois le poing, index relevé et près à frapper doucement pour prévenir de sa présence. L'angoisse le prit, et une tonne de questions se bouscula dans sa tête. Il dût se prendre quelques secondes pour respirer, et se donner le courage suffisant pour frapper enfin à la porte.

Pas de réponse. Peut-être que Keith dormait déjà. Aussitôt, il se secoua la tête, ayant parfaitement connaissance de son insomnie. Même avec lui, son compagnon peinait à trouver le sommeil facilement. Comme il ne savait pas si il était présent, car c'était tout à fait possible qu'il se douche, ou même qu'il s'entraîne encore un peu, il prit la parole.

\- C'est moi... Je peux entrer ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, Keith se raidit, ses yeux devenant rond. Son cœur accéléra drastiquement son rythme, l'essoufflant par le fait. Sa tête commença à tournée, et une multitude de sentiments aussi contradictoire les un que les autres n'aida en rien à ce que son mal aise passe. Il fit un pas en arrière, paniquant en ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Le simple son de sa voix le fit grandement frissonner, et une fragilité brisa les barrières qu'il mettait inconsciemment autour de son cœur. Le manque horrible le fit trembler, et hurla dans son subconscient d'ouvrir cette fichue porte pour serrer le paladin contre lui, et ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Seulement, ses idées noires le hantèrent à nouveau avec une force décuplée.

Et si Lance venait pour lui parler sérieusement ? Et si c'était pour dire qu'il stoppait leur relation ici ? Et si il lui apprenait qu'il était amoureux de Allura, et que leur brève histoire n'était que passagère, ou une simple phase ? Son cœur ne le supporterait pas.

Ébranlé par les émotions déchirantes qui le rendaient faible, il trébucha contre sa chaise, la renversant par terre lourdement car elle portait ses deux combinaisons spatiales sur son dossier. Le bruit sourd aurait fait paniqué n'importe qui. Il se tourna avec angoisse vers la porte qui s'ouvrait sans que cela ne le surprenne.

Le monde sembla arrêter de tourner lorsqu'il revit le visage de son compagnon, ses prunelles océanique s'encrant dans les siennes intensément. Plus rien n'existait autour, il n'était conscient que de sa présence se rapprochant de lui avec inquiétude ; il était complètement hypnotisé, déconnecté de toute réalité.

Lance, qui avait essuyé le même instant de suspension du temps en le voyant à nouveau, ralentit sa course. Il était entré en trombe en entendant le vacarme, soucieux que son amant se soit blessé, mais n'avait aucunement réfléchit à ses actes. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, rendu muet tandis qu'il découvrait les diverses émotions qui secouaient et déchiraient son vis-à-vis. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, et son état l'inquiéta plus encore.

\- Est-ce... Est-ce que ça...

Il avait déjà bégayé en démarrant sa phrase, pourtant simple, mais il ne put même pas la finir car Keith se jeta dans ses bras pour l'enserrer entre les siens. Trop heureux de se contact tant désiré et inespéré, Lance répondit à l'étreinte en la rendant plus étroite encore. Ils poussèrent un profond soupire, d'aise et de soulagement, se sentant voler de bonheur de se retrouver.

Keith remit brutalement les pieds sur terre lorsqu'il se surprit à commettre cet acte qu'il considérait de délétère. Il repoussa son amant avant de lui tourner le dos en plongeant son visage entre ses mains. Il s'en voulait de faire ça si jamais il était en couple avec la princesse, car il ne voulait en aucun cas causer du tort à ses amis.

\- Ah, merde ! Excuses-moi...

Perdu, Lance écarta les mains en le fixant, ses lèvres bougèrent pour tenter de formuler son interrogation, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Il se secoua la tête, ressentant bien que son compagnon était ébranlé, même s'il semblait clair qu'il était aussi heureux que lui de se retrouver. Il s'approcha, essayant de toucher doucement les épaules dans une caresse.

\- Hey, babe...

Keith se retourna d'un bon en le repoussant par le torse d'un bras, l'éloignant en le dévisageant, raide. Les contradictions qui se présentaient à lui hurlaient leur point de vue respectif dans ses oreilles, lui donnant presque le tournis. Lance profita qu'il ne s'éloigne pas pour attraper sa main, le regardant avec peine et affection. Sous sa paume, le demi-Galra pouvait sentir le cœur du cubain battre. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus le voir, et serra le poing car le contact le faisait frissonner.

\- Faut que tu partes... Maintenant... Et ne m'appelle plus comme ça...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, va la retrouver !

\- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Allura... T'es amoureux d'elle, non ?

\- Non, ça fait longtemps que ce n'est plus d'actualité !

La rapidité et la spontanéité de la réponse était une preuve hurlante de vérité. Keith rouvrit grand ses yeux pour le regarder avec surprise.

\- M-mais... Tous les deux, seuls... Ça ne t'as pas... ?

\- Je ne suis pas aussi volage, pouffa doucement son amant.

Lance sourit largement en venant caresser son visage du bout de ses pouces, effleurant sa peau, avant de le serrer à nouveau contre lui. Avec un attendrissement incroyable, il venait de comprendre pourquoi il avait agit ainsi depuis son arrivé : il avait été jaloux. Et malgré cela, il l'avait retenu d'être intime avec lui pour ne pas le pousser à l'infidélité, aussi douloureux que cela puisse être pour lui. C'était plus qu'une preuve de respect, c'était une preuve d'amour.

\- Dios, mi amor...

Keith se sentit de nouveau ébranlé par un gros frisson qui roula lourdement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, une pression se créant dans son bassin. Même s'il n'en comprenait pas un mot, il adorait l'entendre parler en espagnol, c'était toujours signe que les sentiments devenaient si fort qu'il perdait le contrôle. Il résista encore à ses envies, et n'était pas contre que son amant se sépare de lui, mais ne fit rien pour reprendre ses mains lorsqu'elles se firent doucement attrapées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore imaginé ? Que comme je me suis retrouvé seul avec une fille pendant trois semaines, j'allais me jeter dessus comme une bête ?

Honteux de cette exposition de sa pensée, qui était néanmoins vraie, Keith baissa les yeux en rougissant. Une main de Lance quitta l'une des sienne pour lui faire relever la tête en tirant légèrement le menton. Ses yeux ancrés dans les siens, il sourit et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Démuni par le torrent d'émotions qui se bousculaient à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, le paladin rouge le laissa faire.

\- Je suis le genre de gars qui fait d'abord passer les sentiments avant le sexe, tu le sais mieux que quiconque...

Keith baissa les yeux, approuvant d'un petit hochement de tête sans prendre conscience de la profondeur de la phrase qui venait d'être dite. Par ailleurs, cela désespéra Lance qui ne savait pas comment être plus claire. La situation était déjà terriblement angoissante. Il décida finalement que sa confession attendrait, car ils avaient tous les deux eu leur lot d'émotions pour la soirée.

Il vint le prendre dans ses bras doucement, et étira un peu son cou pour lancer son invitation avec un petit sourire. Incapable d'y résister, le demi-Galra sourit en retour, la joie papillonnant dans son ventre, avant de venir démarrer le baiser quémandé avec tant de délicatesse.

Son souffle se coupa en retrouvant les délicieuses sensations. C'était chaud, et agréable, comment avait-il pu penser à pouvoir y mettre un terme ? Il répondit avec ardeur, peut-être même plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, car Lance se sépara de lui sous la surprise. Ils se retrouvèrent comme deux idiots, à se regarder avec étonnement en ne sachant pas quoi faire par la suite. Ils rirent, et Lance frotta un peu son nez contre le sien.

\- On va se coucher, et se faire pleins de câlins ? proposa-t-il.

\- Ça me semble être un bon plan.

Ils allèrent sous les draps du lit de Keith pour s'enlacer, et éteignirent la lumière. Ils s'apportèrent de nombreux baisers langoureux, se gorgeant de leur présence pour combler le manque affreux qu'ils avaient essuyé. Ils passèrent une nuit formidable, un sommeil réparateur les faisant récupérer de leurs fatigues.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent en pleine forme, et s'autorisèrent à traîner un peu au lit pour s'apporter baisers et tendres caresses. Même s'ils avaient envie de passé la mâtiné entière ainsi, ils s'obligèrent à se lever, et se préparèrent. En sortant de la salle de bain, Keith vit Lance tenir sa boite de gélules bleues dans sa main, et croisa son regard interrogatif.

\- Ah... C'est Slav qui me les a faite, mais je dois tester pour voir si elles marchent vraiment.

\- Elles sont pourquoi ?

\- Mes chaleurs.

Le paladin bleu cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ahurit, avant qu'un large sourire ne s'étire sur son visage. Il sauta sur son amant pour tourner autour de lui même en riant avec un bonheur incroyable. Keith fut pris de court, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il soit aussi heureux pour ça. Il s'agita un peu en râlant pour qu'il le repose, souhait exaucé rapidement. Lance prit son visage pour appuyé un baisé chaste sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors c'est bon ? Tu ne les auras plus ? C'est génial, babe !

Surpris de l'explication de cette explosion de joie, le demi-Galra le dévisagea avec étonnement. Il ne pensait pas que ses chaleurs lui causait de la peine. Il se reprit pour répliquer, ne voulant pas se laisser submergé par ses émotions qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as écouté ? On est pas sur que ça fonctionne !

\- Connaissant le personnage, il a dû te donner des estimations. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Il a une majorité de chance que ça les stoppe, mais aussi que ça les rendent juste plus facile à passer. Sûrement que je me sentirais malade, mais j'aurais au moins toute ma raison, et ce sera plus discret...

\- Il y a une autre possibilité, c'est ça ? demanda son amant en blêmissant un peu.

\- Il y a des chance que non seulement ça ne les arrête pas, mais qu'en plus elle revienne plus rapidement... ça pourrait les déclencher...

Il baissa un peu le menton pour fixer le sol, l'inquiétude le rongeant. Lance posa une nouvelle question.

\- Combien de chance pour que ça arrive ?

\- Deux pour cent, si je me souviens.

\- Hey, sourit-il doucement en lui relevant la tête, caressant ses joues de ses pouces. C'est pas beaucoup. Bien sûr c'est un risque, mais tu as plus de chance que ce médicament fonctionne ! Tu as commencé à le prendre ?

\- Non, je n'avais pas envie de tomber sur les deux pour cent...

\- C'est ton choix de vouloir le prendre ou non, mais je pense que tu devrais essayé. Même si elles reviennent, on aura qu'à les gérer, et tu arrêteras de le prendre le temps d'aller voir Slav pour le changer. Penses-y, d'accord ?

Il n'avait pas tort. Il pourrait l'aider si jamais ses chaleurs revenaient, et même si avancer à tâtons l'inquiétait, il n'avait pas trop le choix s'il espérait se débarrasser enfin de cet héritage humiliant. En parler avec Lance lui faisait un bien fou, et il se rendit compte que c'était justement ce qu'il avait attendu. Il n'était pas vraiment soucieux du résultat du médicament, mais plutôt de ce qu'en pensait son amant.

Il leva ses prunelles d'améthyste sombre dans celles océanique de son compagnon, puis il hocha la tête avant de prendre le flacon. Il l'ouvrit et pris une gélule pour l'avaler. Un profond soupir passa ses lèvres, voulant décompressé l'angoisse qu'il ressentait après ce qu'il venait de faire. Bien que surpris par cette décision qu'il jugeait hâtive, le paladin bleu sourit et l'embrassa pour le rassurer.

\- Pidge a dû réparé mon téléphone, alors tu pourras me contacter en cas de problème, d'accord ? T'es pas tout seul, ne l'oublie pas...

Keith l'embrassa en retour, toucher par son soutient, puis tiqua en réalisant le début de sa phrase.

\- Ton portable ?

\- Ouais, je l'ai fait tombé dans la flotte glacé de la planète, donc t'imagine bien qu'il n'a pas trop apprécié..., répondit son amant en pouffant avec un peu de honte. Comme Allura avait Blue, et qu'on se retrouvait rarement, j'ai pas pu t'appeler ou quoi que ce soit, je suis vraiment désolé.

Tout s'expliquait. Forcément, le pauvre n'aurait pas pu lui parler, même avec tous les efforts du monde. Il se sentit subitement ridicule d'avoir pensée à des scénarios aussi ridicule que dramatique. Il s'était de nouveau monté la tête, pensant être abandonné comme il avait l'habitude de l'être. C'était à chaque fois la même histoire : ses barrières qu'il se mettait le poussaient à rejeter les gens, et après il s'étonnait de se retrouver seul.

\- Lance...

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est moi qui est désolé...

Sur ces mots il l'embrassa avec une tendresse qui toucha profondément son amant. Ce dernier répondit à l'étreinte en le serrant dans ses bras, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Ils apprécièrent l'instant, finissant par simplement s'enlacer. Pleinement serein, ils se sourirent, et sortirent de la chambre. Avant de se séparer, car Lance devait aller chercher son téléphone, ils s'échangèrent un baiser.

Heureusement pour lui, l'appareil n'avait pas subit trop de dommage, et Pidge avait pu récupéré la majorité de ses donnés et messages. Sans surprise, la jeune fille était tombée sur une photo qu'il avait prise, et son air malicieux l'inquiéta.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais, en récupérant tes données, elles passaient sur mon écran, et si j'ai pas fais attention aux messages, j'ai vu les photos.

Il commença à transpirer.

\- Ah ?

\- Ouais, au début c'était des paysages des différents mondes sur lesquels on était allé, donc j'ai regardé en me remémorant des choses. Eh puis... Il y a eu Keith qui dormait.

Oh.

\- Dans tes bras.

Ah.

\- Dans ton lit, pouffa-t-elle.

\- J-je peux absolument pas expliqué, ok !

\- Lance ! Vous êtes enfin ensemble !

\- Non ! Non, non, non, non ! On est pas en couple ! C'est compliqué, ok ?

\- Mais comment...

\- J'ai pas envie d'y répondre ! Merci pour mon portable, aller salut, on se voit bientôt !

Hilare, elle n'eut pas le temps de le stopper qu'il était parti. Elle sautilla sur place en criant de joie et de victoire. Les choses semblaient effectivement bien compliqué, mais néanmoins sur la bonne voie. Elle accepta de garder ça pour elle pour le moment, mais aussi de bien les observer.

Lance, mort de honte et rouge au possible, croisa Keith dans les couloirs juste avant la salle a manger. Il l'interpella avant de le prendre par le col pour l'embrasser brusquement, le surprenant.

\- C'est bien comme ça, ok !

\- Euh... Quoi ? souffla le paladin rouge, perdu.

Son amant ne répondit pas et le devança pour aller manger. Il haussa les épaules, et le suivit, ayant abandonner l'idée de comprendre certaine subtilité chez son amant. Le repas se déroula sans encombre, même si Pidge jetait des coups d'œil à ses voisins avec malice. Lance fit mine de ne pas le remarquer, se concentrant sur son assiette en étant visiblement mal à l'aise et rouge jusqu'aux racines.

Intrigué par son étrange comportement, Keith vint le voir aux cuisines alors qu'il mettait les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle. Il ne fit pas du tout attention à Shiro qui arriva peu après, et qui resta derrière le mur pour les écouter. Il s'approcha de son amant pour caresser doucement ses bras, comme il le faisait avec lui, et embrassa sa joue. Ce n'était pas suffisant, car le jeune homme l'esquivait des yeux, encore raide.

\- Hey, babe, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, rien...

\- Si, y'a quelque chose ? Quoi, c'est Pidge ?

Lance poussa un profond soupir en baissant mollement la tête, tandis que son partenaire l'enlaçait dans son dos en posant son menton sur son épaule. Sa patiente l'attendrit, et il abandonna sa gêne pour se confier. Il s'inquiétait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire lui fasse peur, et qu'il ne s'éloigne de lui.

\- J'ai pris cette photo avant qu'on ne parte en mission, commença-t-il en sortant son téléphone pour afficher l'image en question.

\- Mais c'est..., rougit Keith en se raidissant lorsqu'il se découvrit profondément endormit contre la poitrine de son compagnon.

\- C'était sur le moment, tu étais si... enfin... Bref, et en récupérant mes données... elle l'a vu...

\- Quoi ? sursauta-t-il en s'éloignant de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Du coup... Elle a cru qu'on... Enfin que toi et moi on...

Tous deux trouvèrent soudainement leurs pieds très intéressant. Les informations tournèrent en boucle dans la tête du demi-Galra, et son cœur battait si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait jaillir de sa poitrine. Lance ? Son petit-ami ? C'était encore un terme qui l'impressionnait.

\- J'ai dit que non, et que c'était compliqué... J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas revenir à la charge, c'était gênant...

Keith avait envie de lui poser énormément de question sur ses ressentis sur leur relation, mais il était complètement muet par l'angoisse. Il avait encore peur qu'il le laisse sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas d'une relation stable avec un garçon. Lance lui-même le lui avait dit : c'était encore nouveau pour lui, et il n'était pas habitué.

Son amant releva un peu la tête, et fit mine d'épousseter sa veste, retirant quelques saletés très certainement imaginaires, juste pour pouvoir le toucher et briser la distance entre eux. Lance ravala sa salive en le laissant faire, appréciant le contact.

\- J'ai été pris par surprise, désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose qui n'allait pas...

\- Nan, ça va, c'était la vérité après tout, et on en a déjà parlé.

Lance sembla attendre quelque chose, et se vexer qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas. Perdu, Keith leva un sourcil pour le questionner d'un battement de cils. Le paladin bleu trépigna, avant de râler.

\- Mais embrasse-moi, bon sang ! C'est le moment là !

\- Ah, pardon !

Il s'approcha rapidement pour déposer un vif baiser sur ses lèvres. En se rendant compte de la scène, tous deux se mirent à pouffer, se sentant ridicule. Ils étaient encore si maladroits. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu en s'insultant doucement avec affection, Shiro derrière le mur se sentit ému, sa main mécanique serrant son tee-shirt au niveau du cœur.

Discrètement, il repartit, et scruta le couloir pour attraper Lance dès qu'il sortit de sa corvée de vaisselle. Il lui toucha le bras pour qu'il se retourne.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il, intrigué et ne sachant pas si c'était bon signe ou non.

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde ? C'est important.

\- Ouais, si tu veux, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Pas ici, suis-moi.

Bien que perdu, il accepta de lui emboîter le pas. Ils se rendirent dans la salle d'observatoire donnant une vue incroyable sur l'espace. Lance s'assit sur une table de commande éteinte, et attendit que Shiro commence.

\- C'est a propos de votre relation, à Keith et toi.

\- Oh, bondit-il de sa place, soudainement mal à l'aise et rouge. Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai oublier des assiettes ! Bon, ça attendra cette papotte, du coup, ok ? Aller salut !

Shiro l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'il avait tenté de le dépasser.

\- Tu dois être prêt pour ce dans quoi tu t'embarques. Keith a certain problème par période, comme tu as pu le constater...

\- Oui, et alors ? demanda son cadet en devenant beaucoup plus sérieux, le regardant du coin de l'œil en se demandant où il voulait en venir.

\- Je voudrais savoir si c'est la raison de ce qui se passe actuellement.

Lance soupira, sembla s'attendre à ce genre de question. Il se dégagea de sa prise pour s'éloigner et s'appuyer contre le panneau de commande en croisant les bras. Il plongea ensuite ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Pas du tout. J'étais intéressé bien avant que ça n'arrive.

\- Intéressé ? Lance, est-ce que tu es... ?

\- Amoureux ? Ouais... Je suis bloqué pour le moment. Je ne veux pas le brusquer, et on a déjà parler de ça ensemble de toute façon...

\- Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris, soupira Shiro en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Ce que je veux dire c'est que les maladies de Keith l'épuise, et que ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

\- Je ne les aimes pas, si tu veux tout savoir ! le coupa-t-il en écartant les bras, énervé qu'il le prenne pour un sauvage en manque. Il souffre, et les détestes, il se sent mal part apport à ça, alors comment je pourrais les apprécier ? Slav lui confectionne un médicament, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il va marcher. Maintenant, si tu n'avais que ça à me dire, je m'en vais.

Le meneur de Voltron était étonné de la réaction violente qu'il avait eu. Sa question n'allait pas du tout dans ce sens, et si Lance lui en avait laissé la chance, il aurait pu expliqué qu'il voulait l'aider dans leur relation. Il ne pensait pas qu'il le prendrait ainsi, et encore moins aussi mal. Savoir qu'il l'avait mis en colère le fit culpabiliser. Le cubain n'est pas une personne qui en veut à une autre facilement, ce grâce à sa patience et son empathie. Il faut vraiment raté quelque part pour que cela arrive.

Avant de partir, Lance se retourna pour lui jeter un dernier regard foudroyant.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, notre première fois on l'a eu en dehors de ses chaleurs : on ne voulait pas que ça arrive avant.

Il partit, le laissant coi au centre de la pièce. Shiro sut que cette discussion avait besoin de se tasser un peu. Désormais rassuré, il laissa l'espace nécessaire aux tourteaux pour cela.

Du côté de ces derniers, ils se lançaient des défis sur la console installé dans le salon de détente. Hunk commentait comiquement les matchs, tout en confectionnant des menus pour la semaine. Les répliques et les insultes furent donc séparer de temps à autres par des idées repas, et des échanges d'avis sur les goûts de chacun.

\- Uhm, ce plat serait bien avec quelques épices ! sourit Hunk avant de lever la tête vers les deux autres qui ne quittaient pas l'écran des yeux, leurs doigts martelant les manettes. Ça vous irait ?

\- J'aime bien, mais n'en met pas trop ! s'exclama Lance avec enthousiasme. Du sofrito ! Du sofrito dans un plat c'est toujours une bonne idée !

\- À Cuba vous avez du sofrito partout, même dans vos biberons ! rit son ami avec lui. Et toi, Keith ?

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, même si je préfère aussi plus doux.

\- On sait tous que tu préfères la douceur, sourit Lance en venant lui grattouiller doucement le menton pour le taquiner, toujours en fixant l'écran.

Keith pouffa en se dégageant d'un mouvement de tête, puis cria d'indignation lorsque son véhicule virtuel se fit expulsé de la route par celui de son voisin. Les deux, trop absorbés par le jeu, étaient totalement inconscient de la scène terriblement tendre et amoureuse qu'ils venaient d'offrir à Hunk. Ce dernier, émeut, les observa en pleurant de joie.

Ce ne fut pas un cas isolé dans les jours qui suivirent. Entre les missions de groupe habituelles, et la vie au château, quelques phrases plus délicates qu'ils ne le pensaient leur échappaient. Aucun des deux ne s'en rendaient compte, agissant simplement comme d'habitude. Seulement, avec leur nouvelle relation exclusive, celles-ci avaient changés.

Pour commencé, ils dormaient toujours ensemble, dans la chambre de l'un ou l'autre, tout dépendait de leur humeur. Puis, lorsqu'ils passaient dans la cuisine, ils pouvaient parfois se donner la becté, par exemple avec un gâteau. Leurs amis ne comptaient également plus les longs échanges visuels comblé de doux sourires. Ou encore, les contactes physiques hurlants d'affection par delà les taquineries.

Comme personne ne réagissaient, ils ne virent pas quelle place cela avait pris dans leur vie. Aussi, certaine scène contradictoire hilarante se déroulaient régulièrement. Par exemple, en ce jour, Lance croisa Pidge dans un couloir. Son amie se fit coupée dans sa phrase lorsqu'il reçu un appel. En voyant le nom de Keith s'afficher, elle pouffa avec malice.

\- Ton petit-copain te demande je crois !

\- Pour la énième fois, ce n'est pas mon copain ! soupira-t-il en roulant ses yeux au ciel avant de partir en décrochant. Hey, babe. Besoin de quelque chose ?... Ouais, j'enfile ma combinaison et je te rejoint pour t'aider.

Pidge pouffa en secouant la tête avec désespoirs. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que les amants allaient piloter Red ensemble, et de nouveau faire équipe sur cette courte mission. C'était devenu si habituel, que peu à peu, plus personne n'y fit attention, tout comme les surnoms affectueux qu'ils s'étaient donnés. La vie faisait son chemin, et instaurait ses routines dans un calme sidérant.


	12. Chapter 12

Cela faisait désormais trois semaines que Keith prenait ses pilules, arrondissant le début de sa relation avec Lance à trois mois. Il était aux abois étant donné que cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il n'avait pas eu ses chaleurs, ce qui lui donnait bon espoir que les pilules marches. Pour le moment, il ne ressentait aucun changement, mais il prenait soin de noter ses horaires de prises ponctuelles, et comment il se sentait. Aujourd'hui ne fut pas différent, il prit discrètement sa pilule de la semaine dans les cuisine avec un verre d'eau. Lance arriva, revenant visiblement de l'espace puisqu'il portait encore sa combinaison.

\- Hey, sourit doucement Keith.

\- Salut, toi, répondit son compagnon de la même façon en venant l'embrasser, son casque encore sous le bras. Ça va ?

\- Ouais, un peu endormit après le film qu'on a regarder avec Hunk. On devrait peut-être apprendre plus sérieusement l'altéen, ce serait pratique pour comprendre, et moins soporifique...

\- Ah, j'ai pas quitté une école pour reprendre des cours, soupira-t-il avec dégoux, frissonnant d'horreur.

Keith pouffa, puis toussa un peu. Surpris de sentir sa gorge sèche, il but un demi verre d'eau supplémentaire. Lorsqu'il reposa son verre, il sentit une onde de choc interne qui le plia en deux, la pression de son corps contractant douloureusement ses muscles en le faisant s'exclamer sous la surprise. Inquiet, Lance posa une main sur son dos en demandant ce qu'il avait.

Il voulut répondre, aussi surpris que lui, mais deux autres vagues de pression désagréable le frappèrent, et le firent tomber à genoux au sol. Il avait tenté de se rattraper au comptoir de la cuisine, mais il était trop faible pour y parvenir, ses mains glissant contre les portes du meuble.

Le paladin bleu commença a paniqué, et vint le tirer par les épaules en l'appelant d'une voix tremblante qu'il fit aussi douce que possible pour l'apaiser. Aussitôt, il le sentit brûlant sous ses paumes. Puis, lorsqu'il le redressa, il le découvrit rouge, les pupilles dilatées, et le souffle court. Impressionné, il écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée.

\- Oh non... Les deux pour cent c'est ça ?

Keith geignit en se tirant vers lui, quémandant un baiser en cambrant ses reins, ses yeux brillants de luxure. Il semblait faible, et déjà à bout de force, sûrement dû à la rapidité effrayante avec laquelle ses chaleurs étaient apparues.

Lance se raidit, n'appréciant pas du tout la tournure des choses. Depuis le début de la prise du médicament, ils n'avait rien fait, et il aurait aimé que ça se passe autrement. Il avait des idées bien plus tendres et romantiques en tête.

Néanmoins inquiet que quelqu'un les voit ainsi, il passa un bras sous les jambes et un dans le dos de son compagnon pour le soulever et partir. Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, ignorant ses baisers brûlants, et ses fausses morsures dans son cou. En le posant sur le lit, Keith le garda étroitement contre lui, encadrant son bassin de ses jambes afin d'onduler du bassin en soupirant d'envie.

\- Bon sang, kitten, j'aurais vraiment espéré que ça marche..., soupira Lance avec compassion et tristesse en caressant son visage. Je suis désolé... On va arranger ça, d'accord ? fit-il doucement en frottant délicatement son nez contre le sien. Et on ira voir Slav pour qu'il règle ton médicament.

Incapable d'agir autrement, Keith fit la sourde oreille, et continua de l'inciter à aller plus loin. Le baiser qu'il reçut découlait d'amour, même lorsqu'il s'enhardit, et il se sentit fébrile. Lance coucha avec lui aussi tendrement que possible, mais il se fit avoir par son propre plaisir et accéléra sur la fin. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait pour qu'il parvienne à garder la tête froide.

Sans surprise, lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Keith s'endormit profondément. Du moins, c'est que le cubain préférait penser, n'appréciant pas l'idée qu'il s'évanouissait d'épuisement. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux pendant qu'il dormait, se confortant de le voir se reposer.

Après un moment, il alla préparer un en cas, connaissant la fringale et l'envie de sucré que son amant avait après ses chaleurs. Il devait très certainement en avoir besoin en vu des efforts considérable de son corps. Il pouvait en reconnaître les symptômes grâce à sa tante qui faisait souvent des chutes hypoglycémique.

Il retourna dans la chambre pour poser son plateau sur la table de chevet, puis s'installa à nouveau sur le lit pour jouer sur sa console portable. Pidge l'avait trouvé chez les réfugiés, c'était un prototype ressemblant à une DS terrienne, et le concepteur avait accepté avec joie que les paladins teste son invention.

Le confort qu'ils avaient sur terre revenait peu à peu, surtout grâce à l'informaticienne pouvait traduire dans leur langue chaque logiciel. Avec Allura, elles s'étaient attelées à mettre des sous-titres sur les films altéens qu'ils avaient en réserve, mais cela prenait du temps. Néanmoins, personne n'avaient à se plaindre, et tous jouissait de ce confort matériel.

Soucieux de gêner son amant, il avait branché ses écouteurs. C'est quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il atteignait un score élevé, qu'il vit le jeune homme bouger dans les prémisse d'un réveille. Il mit son jeu en pause avant de poser sa console, puis vint tendrement caresser les cheveux noirs. Keith ouvrit lentement les yeux, ces derniers clignant plusieurs fois à cause de la lumière vive qui les agressait. Le comprenant, Lance baissa la luminosité de la pièce avant de reprendre ses caresses. Son compagnon soupira d'aise en déglutissant.

\- Elles étaient impressionnante, celles-là, souffla-t-il, s'apaisant de voir le paladin rouge se ressaisir doucement.

\- Uhm, approuva ce dernier en appréciant les affections qui calmait son mal de tête. Je ne m'y attendait pas du tout...

\- Repose toi un peu, et on ira voir Slav après.

Lance se pencha pour embrasser son front avant de se lever pour aller aux toilettes. Keith se redressa, passant une main de son front jusqu'à sa nuque, passant dans ses cheveux. En tournant la tête, il vit le plateau d'en-cas sucrés et appétissants, et sourit en pouffant un peu ; les délicates attentions de son amant lui faisait toujours autant de bien.

Il s'assit au bord du lit, puis attrapa une part de cake aux fruits confits pour en prendre une bouchée. Une petite exclamation sous le goût délicieux qui égaya ses papilles lui échappa. Il reconnaissait certain fruits altéens qu'ils avaient eu la chance de goûter au début de leurs périples dans l'espace.

En fouillant dans la réserve, Hunk avait trouver des graines d'arbres et plantes atléenne, et avait eu l'idée avec Coran de les planter dans la roserait artificielle du bâtiment. Beaucoup de ces végétaux avaient encore à pousser, mais nombreux étaient ceux qui commençaient à donner des fruits et légumes, en plus d'autres graines. Les réfugiés étaient ravis de les avoirs. Peu à peu, et avec émotions pour les natifs, une nouvelle Altéa naissait. Pour les plantes nécessitant des conditions particulières, des serres étaient fabriqués, et Slav pouvait facilement leurs donner toutes les chances de grandir à leur aise.

Ce n'était encore que le début de ces cultures, et elles ne nourrissaient pas encore entièrement la population, mais les premiers résultats étaient très encourageant. Sur le château, ils avaient désormais régulièrement des fruits et légumes frais, ce qui avait grandement amélioré leurs morales comme leurs santés. Hunk se donnait à cœur joie en cuisine pour leur préparer de bons petits plats, et gâteaux délicieux.

Celui que Keith avait actuellement entre les doigts étaient une de ces nombreuses idées, et comme toujours, elle était parfaite. Le goût sucré et bien équilibré avec celui des fruits apaisa ses maux. Son amant le rejoignit lorsqu'il en eut mangé la moitié, et prit place à ses côtés pour passer un bras autour de lui avant d'embrasser sa tempe.

\- Merci pour le gâteau, fit doucement le paladin rouge, déposant un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de continuer à manger.

\- C'est normal, sourit tendrement Lance en posant son front contre ses cheveux, ses doigts de son bras enroulé autour de ses épaules caressant doucement l'une de ces dernières.

\- Mince, il est quelle heure ? réalisa-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- On va dîné bientôt je pense, réfléchit son voisin avant de prendre son portable pour vérifié Ouais, il est presque neuf heures.

\- Oh bon sang... J'ai pas vu le temps passé, désespéra-t-il en appuyant son front contre sa main. C'est comme si la journée c'était subitement arrêté quand on se parlait dans la cuisine.

\- De quoi tu te rappelles ?

\- On s'est croisé, je t'ai dis qu'on avait regardé un film avec Hunk, et tu m'as dit que t'avais pas envie de reprendre des cours, et... Le trou noir. C'est comme si elles étaient montées d'un coup pour arrivé au pic le plus haut, sans même prendre les deux jours habituels pour que ça monte doucement.

\- C'est aussi l'impression que j'ai eu..., souffla Lance, soucieux, en frottant doucement son dos. Quand tu m'as dit que ton médicament pouvait les faire arriver plus vite, je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça...

\- Moi non plus... Slav saura nous répondre.

\- Tu veux y aller demain ou ce soir ? Avec une bonne excuse, tu peux y passer rapidement après le repas.

\- Je préférerais oui...

\- Je vais prévenir Shiro, il se chargera d'inventer un prétexte.

Il embrassa sa tempe avant de se tirer vers le bord du lit pour se lever. Keith le stoppa en l'attrapant par le poignet. Il se retourna pour le questionner d'un battement de cil. Facilement, il put lire le besoin d'affection dans ses sombres prunelles violettes. Ça ne l'étonnait pas, ayant déjà connaissance qu'ils avaient besoin de base d'un temps entre eux après l'amour. Après des chaleurs aussi forte, il pouvait imaginer la fragilité émotionnelle qu'il ressentait.

Un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il vain caresser son visage de ses mains, puis il déposa un doux baiser sur sa bouche. Il mit tout son amour à l'intérieur, ses sentiments hurlant à travers ce geste délicat. Étonnement, Keith était incapable de le remarquer, mais il était toujours heureux de recevoir ce genre de baiser qui le faisait planer de bonheur.

Lance se sépara doucement de lui, caressant une dernière fois ses joues en le regardant tendrement, avant de se lever pour partir. Lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir, il s'autorisa à soupirer avec anxiété, son sourire se brisant en une seconde. L'état de son amant l'inquiétait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait émerger de ses chaleurs. C'était comme si son cerveau s'éteignait, et se vidait de lui-même.

Il se secoua la tête pour se reprendre, se disant qu'aucun Galra n'avait eu de problème dû à cette particularité raciale. Par conséquent, son compagnon ne devrait rien risquer. Sans mal, il trouva Shiro en train de s'entraîner dans la salle de musculation. Son approche timide attira l'attention de son aîné qui stoppa ce qu'il faisait pour boire dans sa bouteille.

\- Salut, Lance, besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Ses pilules n'ont pas marché...

L'adulte baissa lentement sa bouteille, l'air grave.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, il se remet là, mais il doit retourner voir Slav au plus vite, qui sait si sa maladie ne va pas revenir dans les heures qui vont venir...

\- Oui, c'est plus prudent de changer le médicament maintenant... J'en parlerais au repas, et je trouverais une excuse.

\- Merci, sourit son cadet, plus rassuré, bien qu'encore un peu soucieux.

Le meneur de Voltron le regarda s'éloigner en plissant les yeux et aspirant ses lèvres. Après réflexion, et départ complet du garçon, il alla se laver avant de passer à table. En voyant Keith les rejoindre, il lui sourit, faisant un petit signe de tête pour montrer qu'il était heureux de voir qu'il allait mieux. Touché, son protégé sourit en retour, et s'assit à côté de Lance.

Personne ne fit attention à la caresse qu'il lui fit à l'épaule en prenant place, habitués de les voir aussi proche, et obstinément butés pour ne pas se mettre officiellement en couple. Ils commençaient à se demander si le terme était ce qui les bloquait. Ils étaient rivaux depuis si longtemps qu'ils s'étaient habitués à dire qu'ils se toléraient, mais pas qu'ils s'appréciaient. C'était sûrement encore une étape à franchir.

Shiro attira l'attention de tout le monde après le dessert en éclaircissant sa gorge.

\- Tout à l'heure, j'ai reçu un message sur mon biper, de la part de Slav.

\- Un problème chez les réfugiés ? s'inquiéta Allura.

\- Oh non, rien de bien méchant, il a juste besoin de matériels médicales supplémentaires. Keith, tu as quelque chose de prévu tout à l'heure ?

\- Nan, c'est bon, j'irais, sourit-il.

\- Tant qu'à faire, Lance ira avec toi.

Les amants le dévisagèrent en blêmissant, trouvant que c'était particulièrement indiscret. Sous leurs réactions, tous rirent, et les charrièrent un peu. Lance s'indigna, écartant les bras d'un air outré.

\- Et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Pidge ? Elle pourrait voir son frère !

\- J'ai plein de matériels à calibrer ! se défila-t-elle pour s'enfuir de la pièce en pouffant malicieusement.

\- Et moi j'ai encore toute la cuisine à ranger, ajouta Hunk lorsque son meilleur ami se tourna vers lui.

\- Oh, souffla Allura en recevant elle aussi un regard insistant du cubain. J'ai des rendez-vous avec les dirigeants des autres mondes à organiser, et Coran va m'aider. De plus, je vais vous avancer la majeure partie du chemin, que ce soit moins long.

Elle passa à côté de lui pour tapoter son épaule et quitter la pièce avec son timonier, Shiro leur emboîtant le pas. Seuls, les amants s'échangèrent un regard stupéfait, peinant à croire que leurs amis les avaient ainsi lâché.

\- On est grillé ? bégaya Lance, pivoine.

\- Apparemment... Bon, allons y. Plus tôt ce sera fait, et mieux ce sera.

\- Attends, attends ! le stoppa-t-il par le poignet alors qu'il avait commencé à partir. C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

\- Ils auraient fini par l'apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre non ? rougit Keith en n'osant pas le regarder en face.

\- Mais, enfin c'est...

\- Aller dépêche-toi, je veux vite qu'on change mon médicament...

Lance soupira profondément, puis hocha la tête avant de le suivre. Pour sa part, ses sentiments étaient très claires, mais il ne savait rien de ceux de son partenaire. Il avait peur de se tromper et de le faire fuir en avouant tout. Si jamais ce n'était pas réciproque, le fait que leurs amis les poussant l'un vers l'autre pourrait résulter d'une séparation, et il avait mal au cœur rien que d'y penser.

Néanmoins, l'objectif de la sortie changea ses idées sombres. Il put ressentir l'entrée et la sortie de l'hyper-espace depuis sa chambre, le faisant rire. C'était comme une chatouille au fond de son estomac, il adorait ça. Dès qu'il eut enfilé sa combinaison, il rejoignit son amant auprès de Red. Avant de partir, ls les chargèrent les quelques caisses de produits et d'outils médicaux que Pidge avait apporté.

Comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire pour piloter ensemble, Lance se mit derrière Keith et enserra sa taille de ses bras. Celui-ci sourit doucement, ses mains sur les manettes dirigeant le lion dans l'espace. Ils soupirèrent d'aise, et naviguèrent en silence en appréciant l'étreinte. Le voyage n'était pas long, et ils arrivèrent rapidement à destinations.

Ils eurent le droit à un bel accueil, saluant les habitants d'un geste avant de prendre les caisses pour rejoindre le laboratoire de Slav. Matt prit en charge leurs marchandises et alla les ranger, cela leur permis d'être seul avec le scientifique. Ce dernier n'était pas dupe, et comprit aussitôt la raison de leur présence ; jamais Shiro n'enverrait deux paladins juste pour une petite livraison.

\- Elles sont revenues ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient près de lui.

\- Oui, répondit Keith en lui donnant le flacon de gélules.

\- Tu avais des symptômes un peu avant ? Tu as noté quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Non, rien du tout. C'est arrivé dans l'après-midi d'un coup, et c'était... Très fort..., rougit-il, un peu honteux.

En remarquant son calme et sa fatigue actuelle, Slav devina qu'il avait eu quelqu'un pour l'aider. La présence de Lance était criante de vérité, et, bien qu'il le savait déjà, il était heureux que ces deux là se soit enfin trouvé. Compatissant pour les jeunes hommes, il se tourna vers ses machines après avoir balancé la boîte de médicament dans le compartiment a destruction lasers.

\- Je vais rapidement calibré le dosage, qui n'était visiblement pas assez fort. Tu t'es sentis fatigué en le prenant ?

\- Non, je me sentais normal, répondit le pilote, échangeant un regard avec son amant pour voir s'il avait vu quelque chose, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules, aussi surpris que lui.

\- Tu es résistant, c'est un bon point, je vais le faire plus fort. Je comptes sur toi pour stopper toute prise si jamais tu te sens anormalement fatigué, ou désorienté.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Bien, les gélules sont en court de fabrication, ça prendra trente minutes.

\- On va att..., commença à dire Keith, mais Lance saisit sa chance, raide et rouge au possible.

\- On reviendra à l'heure, promit ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'attraper le poignet de son compagnon pour partir en courant.

\- Woh, Lance ! Attends, une seconde ! Hey ! Hey, j'ai dis attends ! protesta l'autre paladin en se dégageant dans un couloir, les stoppant. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Il a dit que ce sera bientôt prêt !

\- On va pas se tourner les pouces pendants une demi-heure ! C'est long une demi-heure ! Tu sais tout ce qu'on peut faire en une demi-heure ?

\- Hormis le répéter autant de fois ? dépita-t-il en soupirant et croisant les bras.

\- On peut aller voir le nouveau quartier qu'ils viennent de faire par exemple ! Y'a des marchés de nuit en plus.

Keith s'apprêta à râler avec toute sa verbe poétique lorsqu'il réalisa subitement l'étendu de ces paroles. En prenant attention aux rougeurs de son amant raide et angoissé, il comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire. Son visage commença à chauffer, et il devina qu'il était aussi rouge que sa combinaison.

\- Est-ce que tu viens juste de me proposer un rendez-vous ?

\- Euh..., paniqua Lance, le regard fuyant. Si c'était le cas ?

Il le dévisagea un instant, son cœur explosant d'une émotion intense qu'il reconnu être de la joie. C'était la même qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de poursuivre leur relation, malgré l'inconnue qu'elle représentait. Il déglutit difficilement, peinant à réfléchir, son cœur battant si fort qu'il pouvait l'entendre. L'attente angoissé de son vis-à-vis le ramena à la réalité, et il se pressa de répondre. Les mots passant ses lèvres tressautèrent tandis qu'il bégayait de sa voix tremblante.

\- Eh bien... Ouais, pourquoi pas...

\- Vraiment ? souffla le paladin bleu, aussi heureux que surpris.

\- Et dépêche toi, râla Keith en le dépassant, cherchant à se reprendre pour garder la face. On a qu'une demi-heure !

\- J'arrive ! sourit-il avec un bonheur indescriptible.

Il se colla contre lui dans le couloir, attrapant sa main avec les siennes en pouffant. Son amant grogna qu'il était ridicule, et qu'il ferait bien de s'éloigner un peu lorsqu'ils étaient en publique. À l'autre bout du couloir, dans leur dos, Matt revenait et avait assisté à toute la scène. Stupéfait, il dévisagea le duo qui s'éloignait, blême.

Soudain, il débarqua dans le laboratoire en hurlant à Slav qu'ils étaient ensemble. Le scientifique, d'un calme olympien, continua de travailler en lui disant qu'il ferait bien d'acheté les magasine à la gazette du coin pour être au courant. Choqué, Matt devint plus blanc que la veste de protection qu'il portait. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que les réfugiés avaient eux aussi leurs magasines people.

Du côté des concernés, ils marchèrent un moment dans le silence le plus total. C'était la première fois que leur relation avait un aspect aussi officiel, et le terme de "rendez-vous" laissait sous-entendre une attirance mutuelle. Lance se sentait démuni, et peinait encore à réalisé que sa proposition ait été acceptée, et pour Keith, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir, et quoi faire. Devait-il lui tenir la main ? Dire quelque chose de gentil ? Ou même l'embrasser ? Il n'avait aucune idée si un geste, ou une action étaient proscris pendant ces moments. Il était trop jeune pour s'en soucier à l'époque où il vivait encore avec son père, et ce n'était pas les serpents du désert où il a vécu, ou bien les Marmora qui auraient pu le tenir au courant. Quant à Shiro et Adam, ils avaient été discret, et ne se montraient pas plus que par quelques étreintes chastes sous ses jeunes yeux. Le seul qui semblait s'y connaître, c'était Lance, mais il était actuellement en sortie avec lui.

Se sentant dans une impasse, il essaya de paraître le plus naturel possible, mais fit tout l'inverse à cause du stresse. Son compagnon n'était pas dans un meilleur état, cherchant des phrases d'accroches, ou des sous-entendus pour tenter de percer les mystères de son cœur. L'ambiance était légèrement tendu, aucun des deux parties ne sachant comment la détendre. C'est en arrivant au nouveau quartier qu'ils parvinrent à en sortir.

L'endroit était animé, et de nombreuses personnes s'y baladaient déjà. Des guirlandes de lampions colorées reliaient les bâtiments entre eux, éclairant la rue piétonne. Des musiciens de rues se faisaient entendre de tous les côtés, et les marchants ambulant vendaient des douceurs aux passants. L'ambiance festive détendit les deux garçons qui s'avancèrent en observant les lieux.

Ils se firent inévitablement remarquer, et les réfugiés les saluèrent. Ils leur offrirent des friandises, tels que des fruits caramélisés, ou des grillades. Ils s'installèrent à la fontaine de la grande place pour écouter les musiciens et manger. Ils rirent sur le fait que Hunk avait été fier de son repas léger de ce soir, et qu'ils ruinaient tout en mangeant autant de sucre et nourriture grillées en sauce.

Leurs habitudes revinrent rapidement, et ils se donnaient à manger par moment, échangeant ce qu'ils avaient reçu. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, se regardant dans les yeux avec douceur, essuyant le coin de la bouche de l'autre autant pour le taquiner que pour le caresser. Inconscient du spectacle qu'ils offraient aux réfugiés, qui suivaient déjà de près leur histoire, ils terminèrent de manger et continuèrent de se balader.

Ils perdirent la notion du temps, et s'amusèrent comme des idiots en se lançant des défis puériles. Leurs éclats de rires raisonnèrent dans les rues qui se désertèrent peu à peu. Sous les deux lunes et les étoiles, ainsi que les lampions colorés, les langues se délièrent. Une musique authentique au loin rappela des souvenirs d'enfances à Lance qui soupira en souriant, de soulagement comme nostalgie.

\- Ah, ça me rappelle les festivals de Cuba. Ces couleurs, cette musique...

\- Tu l'as quitté quand ? demanda Keith en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson avant de lui donner le gobelet pour partager.

\- Quand on m'a accepté dans la garnison. J'ai vu là un moyen de pouvoir avoir un travail avec un salaire suffisant pour aider ma mère. Je travaillais pendant les vacances pour l'aider à payer l'école. Comment tu faisais toi ?

\- J'avais l'héritage de mon père, mais je voyais bien que je l'épuisais rapidement. Shiro a vu que j'en avais assez de l'école, qui était une perte de temps d'ailleurs, et que j'allais être dans le besoin. Il m'a proposé de faire partie de ses missions lorsqu'il pouvait m'emmener avec Adam, et de se porter garant pour moi.

Lance tiqua.

\- Adam ?

\- C'est le fiancé de Shiro.

\- Shiro est fiancé ?!

\- Tu ne savais pas ? Même Hunk est au courant.

\- Désolé, j'écoutais pas tant les ragots que ça... Donc... Tu vivais avec eux ?

\- Ils s'occupaient souvent de moi, mais j'habitais dans cette cabine dans le désert. Ils m'amenaient de la nourriture pour m'aider, et Adam m'a appris les bases de la cuisine.

\- Pas Shiro ?

\- Il est bien meilleur pilote, crois-moi, pouffa-t-il, des souvenirs des catastrophes culinaires de son aîné revenant dans son esprit. Ils se disputaient souvent, surtout pour...

Il hésita à parlé de la maladie dégénérative de son frère de cœur, mais finalement, il préféra garder le silence en secouant la tête.

\- Qu'importe. Même s'ils se prenaient la tête, je pouvais sentir que c'était un couple solide. Il était évident que l'un traverserait l'univers pour l'autre.

\- Vraiment ? sourit Lance, attendrit.

\- Quand Shiro a disparu, Adam a dû être retenu pour ne pas sauter dans la première navette pour monter une expédition de recherche.

\- Tu étais prêt à le suivre, hein ? pouffa le cubain.

\- J'avais déjà volé le vaisseau...

Son amant rit, imaginant parfaitement la scène, ainsi que la colère des supérieurs de la garnison. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi d'un simple renvoit, Keith avait interdiction de s'approcher de la garnison.

Il se calma peu à peu, et ses questionnements revinrent en sa mémoire. Un peu hésitant, et le plus délicatement possible, il reprit la parole. Lorsque Keith tendit sa main, il lui donna le gobelet.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ? Je veux dire... Ton père ? Si tu veux en parler, évidement...

\- Oui, bien sûr... J'avais encore fugué la veille, pour une raison stupide dont je ne me rappelle plus, et des policiers étaient là. Ils m'ont annoncé que mon père avait tenu à retourner dans un immeuble en flamme pour sauver quelqu'un, même si c'était dangereux. Ses collègues ont voulu le stopper, mais il en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête.

\- He, ça me rappelle quelqu'un, bizarrement, souffla Lance avec un petit sourire en caressant sa joue.

La voix de Keith était devenue tremblante à la fin de son explication, mais la tendresse de son amant dé-serra un peu sa gorge. Le cubain culpabilisa, et vint lui embrasser doucement sa pommette en enroulant son bras autour de ses hanches.

\- Ça va, ça va, pas besoin de me lécher le visage comme un chien..., râla Keith avec pudeur.

Taquin, Lance sortit sa langue pour lui lécher la joue d'une façon qui était loin d'être érotique. Son compagnon bondit en le repoussant, s'exclamant avec écœurement, avant de s'essuyer d'un revers de manche. Le rire éclatant qu'il entendit coupa la rancœur du jeune homme qui croisa simplement les bras. Ils reprirent leur marche, jetant le verre vide dans la première poubelle qu'ils trouvèrent.

\- Comment c'était à Cuba ? osa enfin demander le paladin rouge.

\- Chaud, rit l'autre.

\- Lance, soupira-t-il avec un air blasé.

\- Ok, ok !... Les gens sont chaleureux, et les familles nombreuses rends les fêtes du coin incroyable ! Je sens encore l'odeur des ropa vieja que ma mère et ma tante préparaient pour les grandes occasions. Je suis sûr que tu adorerais ça ! Oh, et faudrait que je t'emmène à Varadero beach aussi, c'est super beau, et les fêtes la nuit à la Havane sont géniales !

\- On a même pas fini ce rendez-vous que tu m'en proposes d'autres ? sourit Keith en haussant un sourcil taquin. Ce ne serait pas un peu précipité ?

\- Ce l'est ? demanda-t-il de façon rhétorique et malicieuse.

Le sourire et le regard charmeur qu'il eut n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qu'il faisait pendant ces pseudo dragues étranges. À cet instant, le cœur du demi-Galra chantait des quantiques auxquels il était particulièrement sensible, l'empêchant de remarquer quoi que ce soit en dehors de son amant. Il sourit, charmé.

\- Non. Ce serait avec plaisir.

Lance pouffa un peu, heureux, et ne résista par à l'envie de l'embrasser en attrapant sa main. Ils s'échangèrent quelques baisers légers, avant de reprendre leur chemin sans réfléchir vers où ils allaient.

\- Donc..., commença le garçon en rouge, s'intimidant soudainement en réalisant. Je rencontrerais ta famille ?

\- Bah ouais. Elle ne mort pas, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ou peut-être les enfants, ahah ! Et ma mère va t'adorer !

Un silence pesant prit place, et Lance se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne perdit pas son sourire, car ce dernier en devint un de mal aise et d'angoisse tandis qu'il transpirait. Devait-il prendre ainsi les devants, alors même qu'il n'avait pas proposé une relation stable avec lui ? C'était un peu précipité. Il voulut se corriger, mais Keith parla avant lui.

\- C'est pas les enfants qui me dérange, et puis si t'es le pire de ta famille, ça devrait être facile à gérer.

\- Hey, je vais te faire bouffer ton mulet ! grogna-t-il en écrasant un peu sa main, le faisant rire.

Il finit par rire aussi, comprenant qu'il accepterait de rencontrer sa mère. Ce serait une étape terriblement importante, car cela signifiait une relation très sérieuse. Même les chasseurs de mariage, comme il les appelait, présentait leur victime à leur famille avant de les épouser pour les détrousser.

Il connaissait la culture dans laquelle Keith avait grandit, et pu deviner que cela avait la même signification pour lui. C'était une preuve suffisante pour lui. Il resserra sa paume contre la sienne, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il venait de dire parmi cette taquinerie et ce silence. C'était la chose la plus proche du "je t'aime" qu'il pouvait attendre de Keith.

Fou de joie, il se colla à lui, plongeant son visage dans son cou en riant. La main de son amant quitta la sienne pour s'enrouler autour de ses hanches, son sourire s'entendant dans son soupire censé être agacé.

\- Dios, mi amor !

Bien qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, le paladin Marmora commença à se douter de la signification de ces mots. Il offrit un baiser en retour, les perdant tous les deux dans un torrent d'affections qui s'accumulèrent de minutes en minutes.

C'est une personne qui fermait sa boutique non loin d'eux qui les fit sursauter, et sortir de leur bulle. Ils se rendirent compte de l'heure tardive, et coururent pour rejoindre le laboratoire de Slav. Ils arrivèrent devant le scientifique, complètement essoufflés. Celui-ci sembla malicieux, mais ne dit rien. Puis, il tendit la bouteille de médicaments à son patient.

\- Je... Te dirais si elles marchent...

\- Soyez prudent, tous les deux, répondit-il simplement avec une voix amusé.

Les amants le saluèrent, le remercièrent, et partirent rejoindre Red se disputant en chuchotant pour rejeter ce retard sur le dos de l'autre. Slav soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Ah, les jeunes...

Dans leur lion, les concerner étaient rouges de honte, se demandant si leur aîné avait comprit quelque chose. Ils soupirèrent, abandonnant finalement l'idée de continuer ainsi. Lance se resserra autour de son compagnon, semblant désespéré.

\- Quoi ? demanda Keith, jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui sans pour autant bouger la tête.

\- Les autres vont encore être insistant...

\- Ah... On verra ça sur place...

Le silence retomba un petit instant, chacun se remémorant leur soirée avec un petit sourire. Des questions brûlèrent ensuite les lèvres du cubain.

\- Hey.

\- Quoi ?

\- Avant Shiro et Adam, tu n'avais personne d'autre que ton père ?

\- Non... On était que nous deux.

\- Tu te sentais pas un peu seul par moment ?

\- Ma mère me manquait, mais j'ai toujours été un solitaire, donc ça allait.

\- T'es plus sociable que tu ne le penses, pouffa son compagnon en repensant à tous ces moments passer avec l'équipe.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ça aurait été si j'avais juste eu ma mère, ou mon beau-père... Je suis tellement habitué à avoir mes frères et sœurs, et mes cousins...

Keith l'écoutait d'une oreille, mais une information le fit réagir.

\- Ton beau-père ?

\- Oui, quoi ?

\- Ta mère s'est remariée ?

\- Ah, euh... en quelque sorte...

Le silence et l'ambiance soudainement sombre qu'il sentit dans son dos lui fit bien trop de peine pour qu'il continue de piloter sans le voir. Il activa le pilotage automatique, laissant Red aller à son rythme, et pivota sur le siège pour se mettre sur le côté, et tournée le haut de corps afin d'être face à Lance.

Ce dernier avait perdu l'éclat dans son regard obscurcit par un passé plus lourd qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Bien sûr, il se doutait que la vie à Cuba n'était pas toujours rythmée de fête, et de joie familiales, car nombreuses étaient les familles qui étaient pauvres, et vivaient dans la misère. Cependant, le paladin bleu semblait toujours si bondissant qu'il arrivait à se faire berner par les illusions qu'il montrait. Le seul qui devait être alerter à ces dernières était bien Hunk.

Inquiet de son état, il prit doucement sa main, et fit un mouvement de tête pour lui proposer de se confier. Lance soupira, mal à aise, puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amant. Pour se détendre, il vint l'embrasser un peu, rassemblant son courage pour tout avouer. En se renfonçant dans le siège, il baissa les yeux sur sa main liée à celle de l'autre garçon, jouant avec ses doigts pour se distraire.

\- Je le considère comme mon père car je n'ai connu que lui. Ma mère était déjà enceinte quand ils se sont mariés. En grandissant j'entendais les rumeurs du quartier, les gens parlaient beaucoup. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris qu'il n'était pas mon père biologique.

\- Alors qui c'était ?

Lance aspira ses lèvres, son air sérieux mêlant la colère et la tristesse faisant de la peine à son vis-à-vis. Après l'instant qu'il lui fallut pour trouver les mots, il répondit.

\- Disons... Que j'étais été une mauvaise surprise pour une jeune fille de dix-sept ans rentrant seule de fête...

En réalisant la signification de cette phrase horrible, Keith écarquilla les yeux. Il prit son visage entre ses mains pour le relever, et l'embrassa pour tenter de le sortir de ses sombres pensées. Il savait parfaitement qu'il se sentait déjà comme la septième roue du carrosse, et maintenant qu'il avait conscience de ses origines, il se demanda si ça n'en n'était pas la raison.

Touché de cette attention pour lui remonter le moral, Lance répondit aux affections, l'entourant de ses bras. Refusant que son amant se sente mal à cause de lui, il pouffa un peu, bien que tristement, et essaya de faire mine qu'il se ressaisissait.

\- Hey, j'ai pu me baigner dans une mer chaude, et voir des femmes en bikini toute l'année ! C'est une chance !

\- Pardon ? râla Keith en le fusillant du regard, brutalement coupé dans sa compassion par la jalousie.

\- Mais la meilleure de toute était aussi la plus inespérée.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Toi...

Le demi-Galra se redressa, rougissement progressivement jusqu'aux racines. Il était si écarlate que certain endroit devenait légèrement violet. Lance fit bondir ses sourcils, et essaya de le rapprocher, mais il se débattit en refusant de se laisser avoir aussi facilement. Il l'entendit exploser de rire, mais désormais boudeur, il détourna le regard.

\- Oh, non, me fait pas la tête, pouffa Lance, peut convainquant dans sa demande de rédemption.

\- Si.

\- Mais babe...

\- Y'a pas de "babe" qui tienne !

Lance sourit, ses sourcils légèrement arqué écrasant un peu ses yeux dans une expression tendre et malicieuse. Keith se raidit, sentant qu'il allait sortir ce qu'il considérait être sa meilleure arme. Il se prépara, pensant de toute façon que n'importe quel mot serait inutile et inefficace. Plus encore s'il était espagnol.

Le cubain le rapprocha lentement pour aller dans son cou, continuant de le garder précieusement entre ses bras. Comme ceux de son partenaire étaient coincés entre leurs poitrines, sûrement dans l'attente du moment propice pour le repousser, il fit attention à ne pas les écraser. Il souffla sur la nuque couverte par la combinaison, et sourit de sentir un frisson. Ensuite, il remontra le bout de son nez le long du cou jusqu'à la mâchoire, plaçant ses lèvres près de son oreille afin de ronronner un mot.

\- Kitten...

Le souffle de Keith se hacha un instant tandis qu'il se contractait. Il s'était attendu à absolument tout, sauf à ça. Il avait complètement oublié ce dernier surnom qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. C'était le premier du domaine de la tendresse que Lance lui avait attribué, ce qui lui donnait une signification particulièrement forte.

Conscient qu'il était à sa merci, le paladin bleu alla caresser ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser doucement. Son amant le repoussa par les épaules, rouge, et le foudroya du regard. Puis, il le tira par le col de son plastron pour l'embrasser à son tour. Cela le fit exploser de rire, et il accepta de lui laisser le dernier mot.

Keith pivota pour se mettre correctement face à lui, encadrant ses hanches de ses jambes, qui s'étendait derrière le dossier. Ainsi, il put se laisser retomber contre son amoureux pour poser sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Maintenant tais-toi, je suis fatigué.

\- On sera au château dans dix minutes, tu sais ? pouffa Lance devant son excuse bidon.

\- Tais-toi, j'ai dis..., grogna-t-il en rougissant plus encore.

\- Hey, t'es plus chef, tu te souviens ?

\- ...

\- Bien, bien, va pour le temps-câlin.

Il le serra contre lui, l'un de ses pouces apportant une petite caresse contre ses reins. En vu de la coloration vermeille, légèrement relevé par une pointe violacée, sur la nuque de Keith, il devina son état. Attendrit au possible, il profita de l'étreinte, heureux que les choses se soient enfin concrétisées entre eux.

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi tout le long du trajet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, ils furent soulagés que personne ne soient encore debout à ces heures. Coran l'était très certainement, car le vaisseau entra en hyper espace dès que Red s'éteignit dans le hangar. Comme ils avaient beaucoup de travail le lendemain, ils n'étaient pas surpris. Tranquillement, ils allèrent se coucher dans la même chambre, éperdu dans leurs bras et quelques baisers.


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain matin, tous se réveillèrent les un après les autres. En allant se faire une boisson chaude, Shiro vit que Pidge et Hunk étaient déjà présents. La jeune fille naviguait sur le réseau social des réfugiés, admirant les photos dernièrement mise en ligne avec le cuisinier. Curieux, il se pencha au dessus de leurs épaules.

\- C'est le nouveau quartier ? demanda-t-il en souriant. C'est vraiment jolie !

\- Vous avez vu tous ces stands de nourriture ? saliva Hunk. J'ai hâte de pouvoir déguster les nouvelles recettes qu'ils ont inventé !

\- C'est vrai que le mélange de culture à produit quelque chose de vraiment unique, fit l'informaticienne avec enthousiasme. La musique, les fêtes, la nourriture, on assiste à la création d'une culture, c'est vraiment génial !

\- Ah, il y a une alerte, remarqua Shiro en pointant le point rouge en haut d'un conne en trois barres bleues.

\- Les news peoples ! cria Pidge.

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Allura en apparaissant miraculeusement dans la pièce avec Coran, les faisant sursauter. Montre ! Montre ! fit-elle en arrivant rapidement à leurs côtés.

\- Alors, alors... Ah, la dirigeante des Zendriens est bien enceinte !

\- Je vous l'avais dit ! sourit victorieusement Hunk.

\- T'as le flaire, c'est pas la première fois que tu le devines ! l'admira Shiro.

\- C'est mon talent caché.

\- Quoi d'autre ? sourit Coran. Alors, le roi Rezakéen est tombé malade, mais rien de méchant... La fille du maire est courtisée par deux hommes en même temps... Ah, nous !

\- Voilà ce que je voulais voir ! sourit malicieusement la princesse. Est-ce qu'on les voit ?

\- Ils sont sur les photos ? demanda Hunk avec intérêt, Shiro détaillant chaque image aussi.

\- On va voir !

Ils firent défiler les photos du festival jusqu'à voir des combinaisons de Voltron. Hunk râla que ça valait bien la peine qu'il s'embête à faire des plats équilibrés si c'était pour que ses amis mangent n'importe quoi en dehors du repas. Ils retracèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, mais n'eurent plus rien après le moment à la fontaine.

Déçus, ils s'apprêtèrent à éteindre la tablette, mais un nouvel article apparu, avec pour titre "deux paladins de Voltron en rendez-vous amoureux !". Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils cliquent dessus. Ils purent voir les photos prisent discrètement la nuit. Elles montraient les amants marchant ensemble, et discutant, se tenant la main, se collant, et s'embrassant. Tous restèrent bouche bées non seulement sur la qualité des photos, mais surtout sur les expressions que les deux garçons avaient. Ils avaient l'air heureux, comblés, la sincérité brillant dans leurs yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre.

\- Salut, tout le monde, bailla Lance en arrivant avec son rival, se grattant le ventre sous son tee-shirt. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Ils se figèrent en voyant tous leurs amis les dévisager avec surprise et espoir, un mélange particulier. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, voulant savoir si l'autre avait une idée de ce qui se passait, puis reprirent leur attention sur le groupe.

\- Est-ce que vous..., commença Allura en essayant de communiquer aussi avec des gestes des mains, mais elle ne parvint pas à se faire comprendre, les deux garçons la questionnant du regard, perdus. Hier, précisa-t-elle. Votre sortie.

\- Oh, ça a été, sourit simplement Lance, Keith se servant un thé en soufflant avec amusement.

\- On peut le croire, pouffa Pidge en remontant ses lunettes. Les photos sont partout sur le site des réfugiés !

\- De quoi ?!

Après ce cri en cœur, les amants sautèrent devant l'écran pour voir les fameuses photos. Ils devinrent écarlates, n'ayant pas du tout remarqué qu'ils avaient été suivit. Keith se sentit honteux à ce propos, ayant pourtant eu une formation chez les plus grands espions de la galaxie.

Leurs amis les regardèrent à nouveau avec insistance. Mal à l'aise, ils attendirent qu'ils parlent les premiers. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils étaient le centre de l'attention avec un tel intérêt non-dissimulée.

\- Alors ? lança Hunk.

\- Vous êtes enfin ensemble, maintenant ? termina Pidge.

Tous attendirent avec impatience leur réponse, espérant enfin que l'histoire se conclue. Les concernés se regardèrent, voulant savoir s'ils n'avaient rien imaginé, et si l'autre étaient toujours partant pour une relation officielle. D'un battement de cils, ils se comprirent, et devinèrent leur envie commune de taquiner un peu ces fouineurs.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, on l'est ? demanda innocemment Lance, les autres dépitant.

\- Aucune idée... On va se laisser le temps, c'est plus sage, répondit Keith, se retenant de sourire et pouffer en les voyant blêmir du coin de l'œil.

\- Oh, ça me va.

\- Bien !

Ils échangèrent un baiser, enroulant leurs bras autour d'eux avant de jeter un regard malicieux à leurs amis. Lorsque ses derniers comprirent la supercherie, ils s'exclamèrent avec indignation, les faisant exploser de rire.

\- Ne refaites plus jamais ça ! râla Allura avec amertume, les yeux écarquillés et les mains crispées.

\- Vous auriez dû voir vos têtes ! pleura Lance de rire avant de se laisser retomber dans le cou de Keith.

\- C'était cruel ! pleurnicha Hunk. J'y ai cru !

\- Bon, les choses se finissent bien, c'est beau à voir, sourit Coran, soulagé.

\- Félicitation à vous deux, fit Shiro en posant une main sur leurs épaules avant de pousser un soupire trahissant qu'il était au bord du désespoirs. On commençait à ne plus y croire !

\- Oh, ça va, c'était pas si dramatique, quand même, râla le paladin rouge en se séparant de son compagnon pour boire son thé.

\- Hey, pouffa discrètement et malicieusement Hunk vers Pidge. Tu m'aides à trouver le parfum de leur gâteau de félicitation pour ce soir ?

\- Je crois qu'ils sont un peu trop occupé à se manger l'un, l'autre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, pouffa-t-elle d'une voix salace.

\- Pidge ! s'exclamèrent Hunk et Shiro, choqués.

Elle explosa de rire, attirant les regards intrigués et surpris de ceux qui n'avaient rien entendu. Ils petit-déjeunèrent dans une ambiance incroyablement bonne et festive. Ensuite, ils allèrent mettre leurs combinaisons avant de faire un débriefing dans la salle des commandes. Chacun fut affublé de sa tâche avant la mission commune qui les réunira. Keith commença à partir après une poignet de main échangée avec Shiro, mais Lance se retourna, outré.

\- Et moi, je pue ?

\- Oui !

Choqué, il écarquilla les yeux, son corps se relâchant. Ses amis hurlèrent de rire, ce qui le réveilla pour qu'il aille à la poursuite de son amant avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite. Il le rattrapa à mi-chemin de la porte, le capturant entre ses bras, et écouta son petit rire insolent.

\- Tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir aussi facilement, c'est ça ? sourit-il.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été difficile de te distancer, mais j'ai décidé d'être gentil, rétorqua son compagnon en haussant un sourcil taquin.

\- Je vais te..., commença le cubain avant de s'étrangler dans son rire contre son cou, ne tenant plus.

Keith se retourna pour attraper son visage comme il le faisait avec lui, caressant ses joues de ses pouces, et alla l'embrasser doucement. Lance se laissa charmer, et répondit à l'étreinte avant de le laisser partir. Lorsqu'il eut disparu derrière la porte, il se retourna dans le but de rejoindre ses amis, mais se raidit en les voyant.

Attendrit, tous le regardaient avec émotions, certain avec la larme à l'œil. En devinant ce qu'ils allaient dire, il secoua la tête, les défendant de prononcer le moindre mots. Ce n'était malheureusement pas suffisamment convainquant.

\- C'était..., commença Shiro.

\- Trop adorable ! s'exclama Hunk en pleure.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! rougit-il. On est juste normaux !

\- Et ça, c'était encore plus mignon, commenta Allura.

\- M-mais non !

\- Ça fait dès semaines qu'on se retient tous, pouffa Pidge. Laisse-nous profiter !

\- Ah ! Alors là vous pourrez toujours courir pour qu'on vous en donne plus !

Le visuel depuis Red s'afficha sur les panneaux, Keith venant juste de démarrer. Tous avaient prit l'habitude de se dire au revoir ainsi.

\- Bon, j'y vais, je vous retrouve ce soir.

\- Très bien, sourit Coran, tout le monde s'approchant pour être vu. Faites bon voyage !

\- Attention aux embouteillages, plaisanta Pidge.

\- Si tu as du retard, ton plat sera au chaud, lui assura Hunk.

\- Fais attention à Red, sourit Lance en le taquinant doucement. C'est que j'ai commencé à m'attacher à lui.

\- Si tu veux créer une guerre, c'est raté, on sait tous les deux qu'il me préfère.

\- Va bouffer ton mulet, râla-t-il, vexé que sa pique soit tombée dans l'eau.

\- Très bien, ça suffit, intervint Shiro, aussi amusé que les autres, avant de regarder Keith. Tâche de ne pas trop faire de vague, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr, approuva-t-il, un peu offensé qu'il le pense aussi turbulent, n'ayant pas conscience de la véracité de la chose. Bon, à ce soir.

\- À ce soir !

\- Fais bon voyage, l'encouragea Allura.

\- À ce soir, babe, sourit doucement Lance.

Keith répondit avec le même sourire avant de raccrocher. Tous sautèrent sur le tireur d'élite pour le charrier lourdement autant sur la scène que pour le surnom affectueux. Mort d'embarras, leur amis s'empêtra dans ses protestations, les rendant loin d'être crédible. Il les bouda jusqu'à ce qu'il parte lui-même en mission avec Allura.

Le soir, il fut accueillit au hangars de Blue par son amant qui était déjà rentré. Ils se sourirent, heureux et attendrit, avant que Lance ne saute dans ses bras en riant. Après leurs étreintes, Keith salua brièvement la princesse d'un geste de la main avant de partir avec son amant, doigts entre-lacés aux siens.

Les paladins s'amusèrent ensemble après le dîné, et tous eurent un petit sourire à la fois moqueur et attendrit en voyant le couple bras dessus, bras dessous. Les jours qui suivirent furent rythmés par le rangement du château, et les interactions très suivies entre les deux amoureux.

À la fin de la semaine, Lance tomba sur Pidge et Keith tandis qu'il avait sa veste sur l'épaule, tenue par sa main, marchant dans le but de rejoindre Shiro pour l'aider. Son amant, en le croisant, l'attrapa par les hanches au lasso avec les câbles qu'il transportait. Cela retourna le paladin bleu vers lui qui pivota également pour lui faire face, et l'embrassa tandis que leurs bassins étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Son petit sourire enjôleur se fit ressentir au travers du baiser, ce qui charma plus Lance qu'il ne l'était déjà, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou pendant qu'il se cambrait un peu vers l'arrière.

Ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes, et se laissèrent partir, reprenant leurs route sans faire attention à l'informaticienne médusée. Plusieurs fois, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, ils se lançaient des regards lourds de sous-entendus, ou bien ils observaient l'autre lui tournant le dos avec un désir amusé mal-caché. Ce pendant une longue semaine.

Leurs amis préférèrent ne pas réagir, faisant mine de ne rien voir, car trop embarrassé. Néanmoins, les discussion entre eux allaient de bon train : avaient-ils ou non déjà sauté le pas ? Shiro ne répondait jamais clairement, haussant juste les épaules d'un air désintéressé. Il ne voulait pas prendre part aux messes basses sous risque d'en dire trop. Pidge et Allura étaient dangereuses lorsqu'elles se mettaient à faire pression ensemble.

Jusque là, tout était très discret, et si personne ne les voyait, l'ambiance pouvait être facilement loupée. Seulement, les langues commencèrent à se délier, et malgré sa visible inexpérience dans le domaine de la drague, Keith arrivait parfaitement à répondre. Après plus de trois mois, sa pudeur avec Lance s'était envolé, et cette nouvelle relation depuis presque deux semaines lui avait permis de tâter le terrain de la séduction.

Il ne disait rien à voix haute, mais son silence en disait plus long que des mots : un sourcil se haussait avec intérêt, son regard brûlant plongé dans celui de Lance, et sa langue humidifiant rapidement ses lèvres avant de mordre celle inférieure le temps d'une seconde.

Les amants, prenant quelques gâteaux à grignoter devant la console du salon, échangeaient quelques mots. Hunk était présent avec Coran pour cuisiner le plat long à mijoté pour le soir. Pidge était assise à côté d'eux, des traces d'huile de moteur plein le visage et le corps, trahissant qu'elle faisait une pause dans sa mécanique. Ils ne firent pas attention aux amants qui se collèrent un peu en pouffant, habitués à présent, mais des mots fusèrent. Le début était plutôt banale et chaste, mais la suite, beaucoup moins.

\- Pourquoi tu en prends autant ? demanda Keith en voyant son compagnon prendre trois paquets. On n'en aura plus après !

\- Je sais parfaitement que si je prend qu'un seul paquet, ton mulet va l'avaler plus vite que son ombre ! Alors j'en prend un pour moi aussi, plus un de sécurité ! Il faut toujours prendre un paquet de sécurité, n'est-ce pas Hunk ?

\- J'approuve ! répondit ce dernier en souriant, les yeux rivés sur les légumes qu'il découpait.

\- Tu vois !

\- Mais bien sûr, et mon cul c'est du poulet, soupira le paladin rouge en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lance pouffa. C'était complètement différent de ce que ses amis avaient l'habitude d'entendre de sa part, ce qui les interpella. Ce rire était plus profond, plus séducteur, et à la fois charmé. Ils levèrent les yeux, et regrettèrent immédiatement de l'avoir fait. Ils devinrent écarlate en voyant le tireur d'élite se rapprocher d'un mouvement fluide vers son compagnon, collant leurs fronts en glissant une main contre son fessier.

\- Eh bien, commença-t-il d'une voix sensuelle. Je peux aller vérifier...

Keith sourit en haussant un sourcil, humidifiant ses lèvres. C'est Pidge qui les sortie de leur bulle en éclaircissant sa gorge. Surpris, ils la dévisagèrent, avant de se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Le demi-Galra rougit jusqu'aux racines, mais avant de mourir d'embarras, il se fit emporter par son amant hilare. Ils disparurent de la pièce, laissant leurs amis rouges et choqués.

Depuis, quelques phrases taquines commencèrent à fuser. Surtout de la part de Lance, car Keith ne savait jamais quoi dire. Il préférait répondre en silence, ou par un baiser dans le cou. Leurs amis faisaient au mieux pour ne pas réagir, mais ce n'était pas une tâche évidente.

Quatre jours s'enchaînèrent ainsi, et ravivèrent les questions que les autres avaient sur le couple, au point où ils en vinrent à ne plus pouvoir les retenir. Pidge, plus précisément, craqua alors que Lance l'aidait pendant qu'elle réparait un drone. Son ami passait les outils qu'il lui fallait, habitué à l'aider ainsi lorsqu'ils étaient encore sur Terre.

\- Dis-moi, commença-t-elle, la tête sous le véhicule spatial, allongée sur une planche à roulettes. Keith et toi, ça semble être une sacré histoire, hein.

\- Ouais, répondit simplement son camarade, son sourire s'entendant dans sa voix, et son ton trahissant qu'il avait tant à ajouter. Je suis aussi surpris que vous que ça marche aussi bien. C'est marrant de se prendre la tête, et de se faire pardonner par des câlins. Je dirais même que ça donne de plus d'intérêt qu'avant à se charrier !

\- Ouais..., souffla son amie en s'apprêtant à enfin lancer le sujet tant désiré. Et dis... Vous êtes déjà... Très proche ?

\- Comment ça ? On est ensemble, je vois pas comment on peut être plus proche.

\- Passe moi la clé de seize, et réfléchit une seconde.

\- ... Tiens... Nan, j'vois pas.

Pidge râla intérieurement sur la capacité réduite de son partenaire à raisonner, mais elle ne s'avoua pas vaincue pour autant. Pleine de courage, elle retourna à l'assaut, se faisant moins subtile cette fois.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est : est-ce que vous avez déjà sauter le cap ?

\- Hein ?

\- Sex-step, l'ami.

Lance devint écarlate en une seconde, et s'étrangla avec sa salive.

\- Mais en quoi ça te regarde ? demanda-t-il en bégayant.

\- Disons que vous êtes tellement à vous tripoter en flirtant dans toutes les pièces, et sous notre nez en plus, qu'on se pose tous la question.

\- On a jamais..., commença à protester le jeune homme avant de se couper en se souvenant des deux dernières semaines. Bon ok, peut-être un peu...

\- Un peu ? rit Pidge. C'est du sarcasme, j'espère !

\- Oh, ça va, ça va ! Désolé d'avoir été aussi dérangeant de montrer notre bonheur, tenta-t-il de la charrier, mais dépita en l'entendant rire.

\- En tout cas, que ce soit déjà fait ou non, je vous pris faite quelque chose parce qu'on commence à saturer ! Alors pense-y, d'accord ?

Il fit la moue en rougissant. Y penser ? Il n'arrêtait pas en ce moment. Plus précisément, à échanger avec son amant. Être actif ou passif avait peu d'importance pour lui, ça ne changeait en rien l'aspect de la relation qu'il avait avec Keith. Seulement, il avait principalement été actif, et était terriblement curieux de connaître l'envers du décors. Bien évidement, c'était une conversation qu'il voulait avoir avec son compagnon.

Pidge n'avait pas besoin de le pousser, il avait déjà décidé de le faire, mais en parler de vive voix était plus intimidant que d'y penser. Il préféra ne pas répondre, et continua de l'aider en parlant d'autre chose. La jeune fille le libéra lorsqu'elle eut fini avec le drone, et le salua pour aller faire ses réglage sur ses ordinateurs.

Lance laissa son sourire tomber pour aller dans sa chambre et essayer de calmer ses nerfs encore trop vifs. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on puisse penser qu'il n'était qu'une bête assoiffé de sexe, au combien ses hormones lui hurlait de céder à la passion. Il voulait essayer de se rafraîchir les idées, peut-être en se faisant un soin du visage, ou quelque chose dans le genre pour l'occuper.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte, quelqu'un était allongé sur le ventre sur son lit, sa console entre les doigts. Il se figea en voyant Keith, et frissonna en croisant son regard. Celui-ci, en ayant un sourire tordu en retour pour le sien, s'inquiéta. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit, et fit un geste pour l'inviter à le rejoindre.

Lance poussa un profond soupire en se relâchant, abandonnant toute tentative de dissimuler plus longtemps les choses. Il vint prendre place à côté de son compagnon, et s'appuya au dessus de lui dans le même mouvement pour les faire chuter sur le matelas. Les jambes entre-mêlées, et sa tête reposant contre la poitrine robuste, il soupira avec aise en souriant un peu. Son amant avait ce dont incroyable de l'apaiser par sa simple présence.

\- Alors quoi ? Shiro t'as encore empêché de prendre des gâteaux ?

\- Non, pouffa-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu boudes alors ?

\- Je boude pas.

\- Si tu boudes.

\- Nan, nan, c'est... Urh, un peu gênant, ok ? rougit-il.

\- S'il n'y a que ça, soupira Keith avec désinvolture en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'angoisse faisant accélérée son cœur, Lance se replaça, et caressa doucement les côtes de son amant. Il humecta ses lèvres, et se jeta enfin à l'eau.

\- Bah, tu vois... On l'a fait plusieurs fois...

\- Oui, et ? rougit un peu son compagnon, incapable de le voir juste en baissant les yeux.

\- C'est que... tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai demandé la première fois qu'on l'a fait ?

Il laissa son aimé se replonger dans ses souvenirs, écoutant son cœur battre, et s'accélérer peu. Après un petit temps de silence, le paladin rouge répondit.

\- Plus vraiment, je sais ce que tu m'as dit, mais ce que tu m'as demandé... Si j'avais eu mal ?

\- Non. Non, non non, non, si... Si tu préférais être au dessus ou en dessous.

\- On a déjà fait les deux, non ? pouffa son compagnon en le resserrant contre lui qui se raidit en réalisant le quiproquo. C'était ça qui te tracasse ?

\- Nan, mais maintenant je réalise qu'on ne s'est pas compris, fit-il en se redressant, soupirant avec un peu de désespoir.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu sais, être actif, ou passif.

Keith cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de haussé un sourcil, complètement perdu.

\- On a été actif dans les deux cas, non ?

\- Non ! Non, non, non, non ! Arg, je commence à pensé que je me suis trompé, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave, s'embourba-t-il dans son embarra, rouge au possible, et se redressa en s'apprêtant à se lever.

\- Hein ? Non, attends, Lance ! protesta son amant en le retenant, s'asseyant à ses côtés. C'est bien toi qui me disait qu'on pouvait tout se dire, non ? Quelque chose... ne te plaît pas quand on le fait ? demanda-t-il, un peu honteux s'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal...

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Lance en se tournant gravement vers lui, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour le couvrir de baiser. Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu es super, t'es génial même !

\- Alors quoi ?

Il laissa Keith prendre ses mains et les garder dans les siennes, en profitant pour caresser doucement ses doigts. L'embarra était démentiel, il n'aurait jamais imaginé donner un cours à ce sujet, et encore moins à son compagnon.

\- Tu vois... On est tous les deux des mecs, donc... On peut choisir qui fait quoi...

\- Continue, l'incita le paladin rouge en ne comprenant toujours pas.

\- Oh bon sang, ok je vais être plus clair, mais va pas me crier dessus parce que c'était pas subtil..., soupira Lance en essuyant son visage d'une main avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Choisir qui se fait prendre, voilà !

Le terme fit rougir son amant qui recula la tête sous la surprise. Il réfléchit un instant avant de comprendre enfin.

\- C'était ça que tu me demandais par "au dessus, ou en dessous" ?

\- Oui, et je t'ai dis que je me fichais bien d'où je serais, ça te reviens maintenant ?

\- Oh...

En voyant le demi-Galra baisser les yeux d'un air étonné, et non par gêne, il le questionna d'un battement de cil, ses sourcils et ses lèvres se tordant dans une moue interrogative. En le remarquant d'un rapide regard sur lui, son vis-à-vis répondit.

\- Tu... Veux échangé, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais, ce serait chouette. Enfin, si tu en as envie, bien sûr.

\- Oui, justement, je ne savais juste pas comment te le dire !

Ils se regardèrent avec surprise, et se sentir soudainement incroyablement stupide, et ils se mirent à rire en se cachant dans une de leur main.

\- Bon sang, on se prend vraiment la tête pour rien, pas vrai ? rit Lance.

\- On pense toujours pareil, c'est dingue !

\- Oui, à chaque fois ! On devrait arrêter de se monter la tête et simplement se parler !

\- Je suis partant.

\- Encore une fois, on pense la même chose, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Keith sourit dans le baiser avant de le faire chuter d'un coup sur le matelas, et enhardit les embrassades en se glissant entre ses jambes. Surpris, le cubain écarquilla les yeux, mais frissonna également. La pression de son bassin grandit en le sentant entre ses cuisses, tant et si bien qu'il eut l'impression d'exploser.

Il le resserra contre lui, sentant la fougue de son compagnon qui commençait déjà à remonter son tee-shirt, touchant sa peau basanée. Alors avec lui les choses se passeraient ainsi ? Pas de fioriture, et allant directement à la partie la plus importante ; c'est intéressant.

Cela l'amusa, autant que le contacte des mitaines provoqua de nouveaux frissons. Il fut instantanément plongé dans l'ambiance, le désire de son homme faisant écho au sien. Il pouffa, coupant l'instant une petite seconde. Keith se redressa un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Pressé, à ce que je vois, le charria Lance en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Tu t'en plains ? sourit son compagnon, enjôleur.

\- Non, je suis impatient..., ronronna-t-il.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le demi-Galra ne fonde à nouveau sur sa bouche, leurs deux corps ondulant l'un contre l'autre. Il décala ensuite ses attentions sur son cou, entendant les soupirs brûlant à son oreille qui gonflait plus encore son désir.

Il caressa un peu les tétons en les rencontrant sous ses doigts, un geignement familier raisonnant dans ses tympans. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait trop de fois, et encore moind pour lui qui était trop étourdit par ses chaleurs pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Mais il avait pu repérer certaines zones érogènes chez son petit-ami.

Ne tenant plus dû au temps d'abstinence précédent, en plus de l'envie qui le rongeait, il embrassa presque sauvagement son amant en essayant de déboucler précipitamment sa ceinture. Lance rit un peu, son état n'étant pas mieux que le sien.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai donné suffisamment de leçon pour ne pas avoir de trou de mémoire ?

\- Tu pourras toujours me faire une piqûre de rappelle, au besoin, sourit le jeune homme, presque vicieusement, en parvenant enfin à ouvrir son jean bleu.

Charmé, le tireur d'élite soupira en frissonnant, une main glissant dans son sous-vêtement. Les caresses sur son membre le raidir tandis qu'il poussa un geignement en fermant les yeux. Chaque toucher, sur sa peau ou par dessus ses vêtements, lui coupait le souffle. Il se ressaisit en allant faire de même pour son amoureux, ses réponses vocales accompagnant rapidement les siennes.

Ils pouffèrent avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Les doigts de l'espion marmora allèrent plus bas, explorant la zone avec curiosité. Il avait déjà agrippé, voir griffé ses fesses pendant l'amour, mais il n'était jamais allé aussi loin. Que Lance s'offre à lui le rendait incroyablement heureux. Il savait tout ce que cela pouvait représenter. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, par amour comme par excitation.

Il retira sa main avant de regarder de tous les côtés. Cependant, celle qui le massait, et dieu que Lance était doué avec ses mains, l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il alla faire sortir la vile tentatrice de son pantalon avant de prendre la parole. Tous deux étaient déjà pantelant.

\- C'est sec...

Réalisant, le cubain fit un signe pour qu'il le laisse se lever. Une fois debout, bien que trébuchant quelque peu lorsqu'il démarra, il alla chercher le tube de crème qu'ils avaient utilisé pour leur première fois. Keith le récupéra entre ses bras en le rallongeant sur le lit, appréciant autant le baiser que lui. Ils se prirent un petit instant pour le savourer, laissant découler tous leurs sentiments à l'intérieur.

Le paladin rouge se redressa, et retira précipitamment les vêtements de son conjoint qui fit de même. Ils pouffèrent un peu, s'amusant en retirant les tee-shirts qui les décoiffèrent un peu, et jetant leurs chaussures au travers de la pièce afin de râler sans conviction contre l'autre. Chaque réunion de lèvres, chaque toucher de peau nue, étaient une explosion intense à l'intérieur d'eux. Ils avaient une agréable sensation d'être en apesanteur.

Lance prit l'une de ses mains pour attraper sa mitaine avec les dents. Avec un sourire séducteur et un regard chaud, il tira le tissu rugueux pour le retirer sensuellement. Son compagnon déglutit, l'air se raréfiant autour d'eux. Dès que sa bouche fut libérée, il alla la récupérer avec la sienne.

Keith dû malheureusement se séparer un instant de ses lèvres, le laissant lui dévorer le cou, pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il ouvrit difficilement le tube, et mit un peu de crème sur ses doigts, avant de plonger sa main entre les fesses de son compagnon. Au contact, il le sentit frissonner et sursauter, ce qui lui fit redresser la tête pour le voir. Lance sourit, une vague sensation de déjà-vu le saisissant.

\- C'est froid...

Keith sourit, rassuré, et déposa un baiser rude sur ses lèvres. Le paladin bleu ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être ainsi, lui même peinait à ne pas accélérer les choses pour enfin arriver au dénouement. Il sentit un premier doigt passer après quelques caresses, et il ferma les yeux en respirant profondément pour se détendre.

Les mouvements effectués étaient similaires à ceux qu'il faisait quand il préparait son amant. C'était assez précis, et il était clair que chaque geste était calculé : Keith savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il sourit en levant un regard séducteur à son partenaire.

\- Aurais-tu révisé dans ton coin, espèce de mulet démodé ?

\- Si je disais oui ? répondit l'autre avec insolence.

Lance sentit un lourd frisson le parcourir en imaginant la scène : son compagnon plongé dans les obscurités de la nuit, se touchant dans son lit, son souffle brûlant s'écrasant avec ses gémissements dans son oreiller qu'il serrait contre lui, une main entre ses cuisses.

\- Madre de dios... Ah !

L'exclamation lui avait échappé lorsqu'un second doigts s'ajouta à la préparation. Il mordit son index, commençant à ressentir plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La sensation de mouvement à l'intérieur de lui en plus de celui de va et vient le rendait fébrile. Son amant semblait même particulièrement doué, au point où il se posa réellement la question.

\- Dios, combien de fois tu l'as fais ? gémit-il, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Je fais ça bien, alors ? ronronna Keith à son oreille avant d'aller la mordiller, récoltant un soupir emplit de tension.

\- Seul ? Espèce de... Mulet, anh...

\- C'est possible. Pas que je t'en veuille, au contraire c'est très bon, mais t'es un peu lent à revenir.

\- Tu aurais du venir !

Lance ne pouvait que geindre en l'écoutant, essayant de le foudroyer de regard, mais il frissonnait, faible face à ce regard sombre embrassé de luxure.

\- J'ose jamais te voir pour ça, j'ai parfois envie que ce soit un peu plus brut, et je sais à quel point tu es tendre.

\- Je croyais qu'on pouvait tout se dire, ah...

\- C'est ce que je fais aujourd'hui, sourit Keith, son petit rire emprunt de passion. Et comme tu l'as dis plus tôt, on pense exactement pareil... J'ai des raisons de penser que tu veuilles la même chose ?

Incapable de répondre, les émotions embrouillant son esprit, Lance se tendit en gémissant. Dire qu'il s'était retenu d'aller trop vite, d'être trop brusque. Certes, il aimait taquiner son compagnon, aller doucement pour savourer chaque instant, mais bon sang il avait eu envie de le martelé de coups reins également. Seulement, il avait aussi peur que ça lui fasse peur.

Il empoigna rudement ses cheveux derrière sa nuque pour le tirer contre ses lèvres. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il plongea un regard embrasé dans le sien brillant de malice comme d'envie.

\- La prochaine fois, faudra pas te plaindre que je t'ai rendu trop bruyant !

\- Tu ferais bien de t'inquiéter pour ton cas, babe, pouffa Keith en accélérant avec sa main.

Lance se cambra en poussant une exclamation vibrante de délice. Plusieurs gémissements incontrôlables le surpris. Il était incapable de se taire, même s'il serrait ses lèvres ensembles. Lentement, il sentait la légère douleur du début disparaître, et laisser place uniquement aux délicieuses sensations. Il sentait que s'il touchait son sexe, il pourrait venir facilement, mais il résista à la tentation.

\- Met le dernier..., souffla-t-il d'une petite voix lorsque la main ralentit, les émotions dévastatrices qu'il ressentait transpirant à l'intérieure.

Keith essaya, mais sentit rapidement qu'il devait remettre de la crème. Une fois fait, il inséra doucement le troisième doigt, observant les réactions sous lui afin d'être certain qu'il n'allait pas trop vite. Ayant tester en solitaire ce genre de jeu, sa capacité à être humide étant bien pratique, il savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à précipiter stupidement les choses. Un peu de douleur ne lui faisait pas, elle pourrait même égayé plus encore son excitation, mais Lance était douillet. De plus, il refusait de causer le moindre mal à son amoureux, pas après toute l'attention dont il avait fait preuve à son égard.

Il vint l'embrasser, avalant ses gémissements, non seulement pour lui montrer qu'il était là, mais aussi pour le faire taire. Sa voix l'enveloppait dans un monde rien qu'à eux, et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Lors des autres coucherie, il avait peiné à se contrôler en l'écoutant.

Mal à l'aise, Lance bougea un peu, attirant son attention. Il le sentit le tirer par la nuque pour qu'il se penche, avant de voir ses jambes remontées. Ahurit, il vit un mollet se poser sur son épaule, et le second genou remonter presque jusqu'à l'épaule du cubain. Cette souplesse incroyable, dont il avait déjà entendu de nombreux éloges, provoqua en lui tant de frissons qu'il cru ressentir un séisme interne.

\- Est-ce que tu..., commença-t-il, à bout de sa patience.

\- Ouais, c'est bon !

Dès qu'il eut ce feu vert, il retira sa main pour aller étaler de la crème sur les parties à unir. Il se plaça par la suite, avec difficulté cependant. Il fronça des sourcils, contrarié, et recommença plusieurs fois. Il ne fit que glisser sur le côté, le corps raide, et il grogna de frustration. Lance remit ses jambes sur le côté afin de prendre appuis sur le matelas pour se glisser plus bas. Puis, il mit une jambe après l'autre sur les épaules de son amant qui l'observait. La position releva son bassin, facilitant leur position, mais il mit une dernière aide en plaçant ses doigts en guide.

\- Vas-y, ça devrait être plus facile...

Keith essaya une nouvelle fois, et se guida avec les doigts pour trouver le bon endroit. Rapidement, il tomba dessus, et son corps réagit en commençant à s'enfoncer à l'intérieur. Le couple geignit, les sensations nouvelles donnant une sensation vivifiante. C'était comme revivre cet instant si précieux où ils s'étaient découvert aussi intimement pour la première fois. Ils étaient heureux, et comblés, s'embrassant pour échanger silencieusement ces sentiments merveilleux.

Le paladin rouge commença à bouger, sa voix lui échappant autant que son amant. Ils s'enlacèrent étroitement, la pression sauvage gonflant dans leurs bassins. Leurs souffles courts et brûlant martelaient l'air, leurs corps ondulaient ensemble dans un rythme qu'ils avaient déjà l'habitude de suivre. Leur synchronisation était si intense qu'elle amplifia les sensations.

C'était bon. Terriblement bon, et à la fois euphorisant. Le rythme étant encore doux, ils purent rire contre la bouche de l'autre, s'apportant de tendres caresses, et de délicats baisers. Keith se fit cependant rapidement emporter par ce qu'il ressentait, et accéléra en tenant une cuisse qu'il enserra dans son bras. La réaction du dessous lui montra rapidement qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

Voir son compagnon se perdre dans le plaisir, l'entendre gémir, et le sentir lui caresser le torse d'une poigne ferme et tremblante le rendait heureux. Les larmes de joie montèrent à ses yeux hurlant toute l'affection qu'il lui portait.

Lance fut surpris en sentant une goutte chuter contre sa gorge, et plus encore en découvrant la vérité. Émeut, il sentit lui aussi son nez lui piqué. Il posa une main sur ce dernier, retenant ses larmes, et ferma les yeux et baissant le menton.

Le rythme accéléra, le replongeant rapidement dans l'ambiance, ses jambes glissant des épaules de son partenaire. Leurs voix vibrèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre, accompagnant les bruits érotiques des peaux humides claquant lorsqu'elles se rencontraient passionnément.

Keith frissonna, le faisant ralentir pour ne pas finir trop vite. Il embrassa son amoureux pour se calmer un peu, le sentant palpiter autour de son membre. La sensation voluptueuse était déjà délicieuse, il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus. Il s'était demandé comment cela pouvait être bon, car Lance semblait vraiment aimé lorsqu'il était au dessus. Désormais, tout devenait clair.

Une fois plus maître de lui-même, il reprit lentement, se concentrant en s'enfonçant différemment en lui plusieurs fois. Intrigué, son amant essaya de comprendre ce qu'il cherchait, puis réalisa. Il remit une jambe sur son épaule, et bougea le bassin. Keith frissonna à nouveau en lui bloquant les hanches de ses mains.

\- Non attend !

\- J'essaye de t'aider à la trouver !

\- Si tu bouges je vais...

Il se coupa en baissant la tête, en poussant un râle rauque et vibrant qui ébranla Lance de la tête au pied. Il se reprit difficilement, ravalant sa salive comme il put.

\- Ok, ok... Déjà, sort complètement, et revient lentement...

\- Je vais pas sortir ! protesta le demi-Galra en relevant le menton pour le dévisager. C'était déjà pas évidant la première fois !

\- Fais-moi confiance, c'est juste un coup à prendre.

\- Je vais trouver, c'est bon, tu as juste à me dire...

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est, mulet ! Alors fait ce que je te dis !

Surpris par la réaction, il obéit. Il soupira de frustration en quittant l'entre chaude et confortable pour rencontrer l'air, qu'il trouva soudainement glacé, de la chambre. Ils se positionnèrent à nouveau comme pour la première fois, et le paladin rouge entra lentement. C'était une torture de ne pas se laisser aller, mais il voulait vraiment faire découvrir à son amant ce qu'il aimait tant. La sensation était si intense qu'il voulait la partager.

Il essaya un long moment, sortant complètement pour recommencer plusieurs fois, mais n'arriva toujours pas à trouver. À nouveau en lui, il soupira avec rage contre lui même. Lance attrapa son visage pour l'embrasser doucement.

\- C'est pas grave, c'est pas facile, tu sais.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as fais avec moi ? C'est pas possible ! Tu trouves presque tout de suite !

\- Je suis un tireur d'élite, ne l'oublie pas, se vanta son compagnon avant de se faire pincer les côtes et se foudroyer du regard. Aïe ! Ah, c'est bon, je t'ai dis que c'était pas grave. Pour tout avouer, même juste comme ça c'est déjà suffisant, sourit-il en pouffant un peu.

Keith jaugea sa sincérité, dubitatif, mais se laissa acheter par le baiser qui lui fut offert. Acceptant de le croire, bien que déçu, il reprit ses mouvements en les faisant soupirer de bien-être. Il attrapa la jambe de son amant, dont le mollet reposait sur son épaule, et agrippa la fesse avec possessivité. Les hanches de Lance pivotèrent un peu par le fait, et l'angle du sexe à l'intérieur de lui changea légèrement aussi.

Le cubain sentit une petite bosse se faire toucher à l'intérieure de lui, envoyant des milliers d'éclaires à dans tout son corps qui bondit sous la surprise ; une exclamation emplit de délice lui échappa. Le couple se figea en échangeant un regard stupéfait. Keith l'avait sentit aussi, cette petite bosse, très douce, contre le dessus de son gland.

\- Je crois que tu l'as..., souffla Lance, encore secoué.

Un énorme sourire vainqueur s'étira sur son visage, puis il fut remplacé par un plus malicieux avant qu'il ne reprenne ses mouvements. Il se souvenait parfaitement des taquineries qu'il avait eu la première fois, et comptait bien lui rendre la pareil.

Tandis qu'il le voyait se cambrer, faible face aux émotions incroyables qui le secouait, il vint ronronner à son oreille en résistant au palpitations qui redoublaient autour de lui.

\- Ça, espèce de crétin, c'est ta prostate...

\- Anh !

Il insista sur cette zone, apprenant à l'atteindre plus facilement au fur et à mesure qu'il bougeait. Il entendit des jurons en espagnol prononcé d'une voix pincée plus haute et tremblante. Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir qu'il découvre ces délices, qu'il oublia comment gérer son rythme.

Lance entoura son cou de ses bras en geignant plus fort, s'agitant un peu. Puis, il fut secoué brutalement, son corps vibrant et se resserrant de manière erratique autour de son amant, sa voix suivant de près ses réactions. Le demi-Galra, gémit en le ressentant, et ferma les yeux avec force en resserrant sa poigne sur la fesse pour se contenir. Les sons délicieux que son partenaire poussait cessèrent enfin, laissant place à un souffle court.

Il le regarda, le découvrant tremblant et fébrile après ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Il lâcha sa prise précédente pour aller caresser sa joue, échangeant un regard stupéfait avec lui.

\- Est-ce que tu...

\- C'était quoi ça ? souffla Lance d'une voix cassée, et dévastée par les émotions.

\- Je crois que... T'as eu un orgasme...

Keith souffla avant qu'un sourire rayonnant ne s'étale sur son visage. C'était un peu rapide de la part de Lance, et ridicule, mais il avait réussi ce qu'il voulait faire. Heureux, il vint l'embrasser avant de l'enlacer. Encore sous le choc, son amant répondit à l'étreinte.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi !

\- Je ne me moque pas, pouffa-t-il.

\- Si tu le fais, geignit Lance en se sentant ridicule, et se cachant dans son cou.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, c'est un coup à prendre.

\- C'est ton mulet qui va prendre, si ça continue !

\- Hey...

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai pas...

Il ne sut pas comment s'exprimer, soudainement intimidé. C'est les longues et fines jambes de son partenaire qui attirèrent son attention en caressant ses flans. Il se redressa un peu pour voir l'autre paladin ; un lourd frisson roula sous son épine dorsale. Les mains se plaçant au dessus de sa tête, et un sourire séducteur à ses lèvres aussi rouges que ses joues, Lance lui jetait un regard chaud. Ses iris océanique étaient écrasés par ses pupilles dilatées, et pétillantes de mille feux.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Le feu vert ainsi donné, il ne put se contrôler et recommença à bouger en prenant un rythme très rapide et claquant. Leurs voix s'élevèrent ensemble avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent fougueusement. Keith bougea autant qu'il le put, se laissant submerger par ce qu'il ressentait jusqu'à ce que la pression soit trop forte, et explose. Avec plusieurs geignements, et quelques derniers coups de rein, il exprima les dernières brides de son plaisir.

Tandis qu'il se remettait du contre-coup, il sentit les mains de Lance caresser doucement son visage, l'attirant comme un aimant dans ses bras. Dans le même mouvement, alors qu'il se détendait, il se délia de lui. Puis, vint le temps de la tendresse, les doigts effleurant leurs peaux dans des trajets lentement répétés. Lance embrassa sa tempe pendant qu'ils récupéraient leurs souffles, près de son oreille, avant de chuchoter amoureusement deux mots.

\- Te amo...

Keith frissonna, son cœur vibrant en réponse alors qu'il poussa un soupir tremblant. Il avait parfaitement conscience de ce que ça voulait dire, et ne pouvait que se sentir plus démunie et heureux. L'envie d'y répondre fut trop forte, et sa langue maternelle fut la première qui passa ses lèvres.

\- Aishiteru...

Même si Lance ne put pas comprendre la phrase, il devina, par l'intensité dans la voix, à quel point elle était importante. Les mots que Keith avait prononcé l'était, et bien plus qu'il ne pourrait l'imaginé. C'était plus que simplement de l'amour, c'était un besoin vital de l'avoir à ses côtés. C'était si fort qu'il ne parvint même pas à s'étonner du fait qu'il connaissait cette langue. Après tout, Shiro était japonais, il n'était pas surprenant qu'il l'ait appris à Keith pendant ses jeunes années.

Le contre-coup de l'instant intense le rendit plus qu'émotif, et il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier à nouveau. C'était la première fois qu'ils échangeaient ainsi leurs sentiments. Lance pouffa alors qu'il l'entendit reniflé, lui-même secoué par l'émotion.

\- Si tu t'y mets aussi, je vais pas pouvoir me retenir, rit-il, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues et sa voix tremblant pendant qu'il souriait.

Keith rit aussi en se redressant, puis essuya ses yeux avec le dos de sa main. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement, avant de s'embrasser doucement. Le temps de câlin était clairement désiré, mais ils furent coupé au sursaut du cubain qui sentait la semence ressortir. En réalisant, son compagnon attrapa les mouchoirs sur la table de chevet pour lui en donner un. Il attendit qu'il est terminé avant de prendre la parole.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien, sourit Lance, les yeux fermés.

Il sourit aussi, rassuré. Il avait craint de ne pas être à la hauteur, et le moment où il avait peiné à trouvé la prostate l'avait embarrassé au possible. Il enjamba une des cuisses de son amant pour s'allonger plus facilement contre lui. Il reçut aussitôt de tendres caresses dans ses cheveux, le détendant jusqu'à le faire ronronner doucement. Un souffle trahissant un sourire le ramena un peu à lui, et il parla à nouveau, ses ronronnement reprenant après chaque fin de phrase.

\- On a du temps ?

\- Je crois, attend, répondit l'autre avant d'attraper son portable pour voir l'heure. Ah, pas tant que ça, en fait : il est six heure et demi...

\- Ah...

\- Que penses-tu d'une douche et des câlins ?

\- Ah, sourit Keith. C'est intéressant...

Ce nouvel objectif en tête, ils se levèrent doucement, surtout Lance qui dû être un peu masser par son amoureux. Par ailleurs, il ne se gêna pas pour lui reprocher d'être un vrai bourrin, comme il l'était habituellement. Ce sur quoi, Keith répliqua qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu s'en plaindre, le bloquant dans toute tentative de réponse.

Ils allèrent se doucher, se lançant de la mousse et riant en échangeant quelques étreintes et baisers. Une fois propre et de nouveau vêtu, ils changèrent les draps rapidement, les laissant en boule plus loin, pour s'allonger sur le lit et s'enlacer en s'apportant des caresses. Sans surprise, Hunk toqua à la porte de Lance quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient alanguis dans leurs bras.

\- On passe à table ! retentit la voix de son ami au travers de la porte.

\- J'arrive, répondit-il d'une voix endormit, ni lui, ni son compagnon ronronnant n'ayant le courage de bouger.

\- Je ne sais pas où est encore passé Keith, alors prévient le, il répond pas sur le portable.

\- Ok.

Les pas retentirent et s'éloignèrent, jusqu'à ne plus être entendu. Lance sourit, amusé.

\- Hey, mulet, on passe à table.

\- Heureusement que tu me le dis, j'avais peur de ne pas comprendre, ironisa son amant, souriant aussi.

Ils pouffèrent en se resserrant l'un contre l'autre. Après une petite minute, et une tape sur la hanche de la part du paladin rouge, ils se levèrent pour rejoindre main dans la main la salle à manger. Personne n'étant encore là, le couple se laissa tenter par plus de tendresse, s'enlaçant en nouant leurs propres mains contre leurs reins, appuyé contre le bord de la table.

Ils avaient la délicieuse sensation de s'appartenir entièrement, d'être complètement ouvert à l'autre et de se connaître totalement. Ils se sentaient incroyablement proche, et cela se ressentait aisément. Leurs amis, qui arrivèrent un à un, étaient attendris en les voyant, finissant par tous s'exclamer doucement pour les sortir de leur bulle. Embarrassé, mais assez détendu pour en rire, ils pouffèrent en rougissant et baissant les yeux, Lance collant son front à celui de son compagnon.

\- Passez donc à table, sourit Allura, amusée.

\- Je crois que c'est déjà fait, rit Pidge, choquant tout le monde, en donnant des coups de coude à Hunk qui rougit avec Shiro.

\- Pidge ! s'exclama le paladin noir. Non !

\- Pidge, si ! répliqua-t-elle, fière d'elle.

Coran détourna les attention en plaçant les plats avec Hunk, réunissant rapidement les paladins pour partager le repas. Ils plaisantèrent et discutèrent d'un peu de tout, avant d'aller se coucher. Comme ils avaient pris la peine de changer les draps, les amants se couchèrent dans la chambre de Lance pour y passer paisiblement la nuit.


	14. Chapter 14

Le lendemain, le paladin bleu était le premier debout, il alla dans la salle de bain pour aller aux toilettes. En passant devant le miroir, poussant un bâillement, il croisa son reflet. Surpris, il fit un pas en arrière pour se regarder plus franchement. Du bout des doigts, il toucha les traces violacés sur sa gorge. Quatre en tout, la majorité du même côté.

Il n'aurait pas cru que son amant soit du genre à marquer autant sans s'en rendre compte. En fait, il était lui même assez attentif à ce qu'il faisait pendant l'amour, et il prenait garde à ne pas laisser de trace ailleurs que là où il le voulait. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres, amusé de cette nouvelle preuve de l'impulsivité de son compagnon.

Keith se réveilla, surpris d'être seul. Il réfléchit difficilement, cherchant à comprendre où pouvait être son amoureux, avant d'entendre la chasse d'eau. Il leva les yeux, et le vit le rejoindre sur le lit. Ils se sourirent tendrement, avant que Lance ne se penche pour l'embrasser plusieurs fois.

\- Tu m'as fait pleins de suçons, tu sais, fit-il dans un faux semblant de reproche.

\- Alors tout le monde va voir que nous sommes ensemble ? C'est embêtant, sourit son partenaire avec insolence. T'as plus qu'à attendre qu'elles partent.

\- Je comptais te les rendre avant, espèce de mulet..., répliqua Lance d'une voix charmeuse en posant son front sur le sien.

\- Ça, c'est intéressant..., sourit son compagnon en lui jetant un regard chaud.

Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois, se rallongeant l'un contre l'autre pour reprendre leurs places habituelles. Une fois sous les draps, sur le flanc pour être face à face, Keith libéra sa curiosité.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de venir quand tu avais envie de le refaire ?

\- Bah..., commença Lance, en rougissant un peu et détournant les yeux. J'avais pas envie que tu me prennes pour un assoiffé... Je voulais te montrer que je tenais vraiment à toi, et pas uniquement pour ton corps, tu vois ?

Il frissonna en hochant la tête, touché par ses mots qui firent chavirer son cœur. L'instant aurait pu amené à quelques tendresses souriantes, mais il sentit la peine hurlante de son amant. Inquiet, il caressa doucement sa joue pour attirer son attention, et le questionna d'un battement de cil. Détendu, son vis-à-vis accepta de se confier.

\- Dès que j'ai essayé de draguer une fille, non seulement elle me rejetait, mais en plus elle hurlait au scandale que j'en avais qu'après ses fesses... J'ai jamais compris pourquoi on m'avait collé d'office cette étiquette du gros pervers en chien : peut-être parce que je suis cubain ?... J'avais pas envie que tu penses la même chose de moi...

\- Hey, sourit doucement Keith en attrapant son visage entre ses mains, caressant un peu ses joues avec ses pouces. Elles ne te méritaient pas, c'est tout. Personne ne peut avoir suffisamment d'intelligence pour réussir à te déchiffrer.

\- Je sais que c'est censé être une insulte, mais ça sonne comme un compliment, pouffa son amant.

\- C'est cadeau, tu peux choisir.

Il rit, et vint l'embrasser pour le remercier. Leurs fronts collés, et leurs mains de nouveau liées, ils soupirèrent d'aise. Ce bonheur dans lequel ils baignaient n'allait peut-être pas durer, et ils auront sûrement besoin de prendre un peu plus de distance s'ils ne voulaient pas se rendre malade. Pour le moment, ils appréciaient la situation telle qu'elle était.

\- Alors, commença Keith en effleurant son nez avec le sien. J'aurais juste à venir vers toi dès que j'ai envie ?

\- Autant que tu le voudras, ronronna le tireur d'élite en déposant un baiser fluet sur le bout de son nez, et rit en remarquant qu'il l'avait chatouillé.

\- Mais comment ? Je veux dire, s'il y a du monde autour je ne peux pas juste te sortir : "ok, babe, tu viens me baiser ?".

Le jeune homme le dévisagea, sentant un lourd frisson le secouer. En voyant à quel point cette phrase avait eu de l'effet, Keith pouffa, avant de reprendre d'une voix enjôleuse.

\- Quoi que, en privé, ça sonne bien.

\- Oui, bon, se reprit le cubain en se secouant la tête pour chasser ses rougeurs. Il nous faudrait un code ou quelque chose, comme une phrase à compléter !

\- Pas encore un chant d'équipe j'espère...

\- Si je te dis "Vol", tu réponds... ?

\- "Voltron"... Me regarde pas comme ça ! Si je le dis en entier c'est plus rapide !

\- Le but n'est pas d'être rapide...

Soudain, Lance se redressa sur un coude, une idée illuminant l'expression de son visage.

\- Justement !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te dis "vol" et tu réponds ! N'importe quoi ! On a déjà fait ça plusieurs fois, les autres ne verront absolument rien !

\- Je peux pas juste t'envoyer un sms ? soupira Keith, agacé qu'il s'obstine avec cette histoire.

\- Discret, ironisa-t-il.

\- Je cherche une idée, c'est tout... Tu vas encore me prendre la tête avec cette histoire de "Voltron" !

\- Non, je m'en fou de ce que tu vas répondre, si tu me dis "Voltron" comme d'habitude, alors on se retrouve dans ta chambre ! Si jamais t'as pas envie, tu réponds pas.

\- Et je fais comment pour te poser la question ?

\- Tu m'envoie un sms, et je te pose la question ?

\- ... Ouais, ça semble faisable. Et pourquoi pas un code silencieux ?

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Tu sais, comme communiquer par la langue des signes.

Lance explosa de rire en imaginant quels genres de codes peu discrets et salaces qui pouvaient en résulter. Il se prit une tape sur le bras lorsqu'il se rallongea.

\- D'accord, d'accord, à quoi tu pensais ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop... Une main dans les cheveux, ou remettre nos vestes, c'est quelque chose d'assez courant.

\- On peut en faire un des deux, et l'autre fait le deuxième. Par exemple si je te vois passer ta main dans ta nuque, je replace ma veste.

\- Ouais, ça me va, sourit son amant, avant de lui jeter un regard emplit de reproche. Mieux que de dire "voltron", parce que je sens que j'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler !

\- Ce sera un signal quand même, alors fait y attention, l'embrassa Lance avant de se lever. Aller viens manger !

Le paladin rouge soupira, lassé, mais s'exécuta pour le suivre. Ils furent rejoint rapidement par leurs amis, et tous mangèrent en plaisantant. Après le repas, les jeunes gens se séparèrent pour s'occuper différemment, même le couple. Shiro profita que Keith soit enfin seul pour aller le voir.

Comme son cadet s'entraînait, il attendit patiemment la fin de sa simulation de combat pour pouvoir prendre la parole. Intrigué qu'il ait attendu si longtemps, le garçon s'approcha, sa lame marmora dans sa main reprenant une petite taille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

\- Cela fait deux semaines que je me bas psychologiquement avec Kolivan, mais j'ai pu réussir à le convaincre de te laisser une nouvelle chance.

Surpris qu'il ait fourni autant d'effort pour lui, il le dévisagea. Shiro sourit.

\- Cette fois, ne te ramène pas avec des suçons, et ne parle pas de ta relation avec Lance.

Keith hocha doucement la tête, peinant à y croire. Après toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faite, il n'aurait pas espéré pouvoir être reprit, au combien ça lui tenait à cœur. Son ami devint plus sérieux, et regarda autour d'eux, s'assurant qu'ils étaient bien seul, avant de reprendre.

\- Il est au courant pour ton médicament. Slav lui en aurait parlé il y a quelques temps en demandant des renseignements et des échantillons de sang Galra. Même s'il semblait ennuyé, il doit préféré ça que de te voir partir en trombe sans prévenir.

\- Ah..., rougit son cadet en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu auras une mission après-demain, et elle risque de prendre presque un mois, donc pense à tout prendre avec toi. Mais, aussi souple qu'il puisse être, je doute que Lance rentre dans ton sac, pouffa Shiro.

Il rit avec lui, frottant sa nuque avec embarra. Son amant lui manquera, mais ce sera que pour mieux se retrouver. De la distance de temps à autre ne leur feront pas de mal, elle sera bénéfique s'ils ne voulaient pas s'étouffer.

\- Merci, Shiro.

\- C'est normal.

Il lui tapa amicalement l'épaule avant de partir dans la salle voisine pour s'entraîner aussi. Revigoré, le paladin rouge se vit être d'une humeur excellente toute la journée. Il fit l'annonce à midi, pendant le repas, avec nonchalance pour sauver les apparences. Ses amis explosèrent tous de joie pour lui, craignant également que le chef des Marmora ne le boude encore longtemps. Lance était le plus démonstratif : il se jeta sur lui en le renversant par terre, criant qu'il était heureux pour lui.

Il avait été terriblement surpris, ne pensant pas que cette histoire avait autant touché son entourage. Il avait cru que son implication chez les Marmora les peinaient plus qu'ils ne respectaient son enthousiaste de participer aux missions de sabotage. Il se sentit profondément touché, et reconnaissant, d'avoir de tels amis, et un amoureux qui pensaient ainsi avant tout à son bonheur.

Le soir, il fut pensif, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire, et s'il n'aurait pas de mal à se remettre dans le bain. Son départ étant prévu dans quelques heures, histoire d'avoir le temps de se préparer chez les Marmora, il eut du mal à dormir. L'insomnie le harcelant, il alla dans la salle de commande principale pour regarder les étoiles. Sans surprise, après une heure ou deux, il sentit Lance le rejoindre en s'asseyant derrière lui, l'entourant de ses bras et ses jambes. Il pouffa en se retrouvant bloqué.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'appelle ça "le câlin de la pieuvre" ! Tu es piégé, alors t'as plus qu'à recevoir la pluie de bisous de la mort !

Le cubain plongea dans son cou pour souffler, émettant un bruit vibrant et disgracieux qui raisonna dans la pièce. La sensation chatouilla son amoureux qui explosa de rire en se tordant dans tous les sens. Après quelques protestations peu crédible, il fut libéré de cette amusante torture.

Lance encadra son corps de ses jambes, se mettant presque en tailleur, et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille en posant son menton sur son épaule. Ils fermèrent les yeux un instant, se balançant un peu. Puis, les langues se délièrent.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse, kitten ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, je suis plutôt pressé en fait.

\- Ah, soupira son cher et tendre en fermant les yeux, et le serrant plus étroitement quelques secondes. Tu vas me manquer !

Keith frissonna en caressant ses bras, son regard se voilant un peu. C'était peut-être un peu précipité, mais après tout, ils en avaient déjà tous les deux parlés. Suite à une brève hésitation, il glissa sa main dans sa nuque, et toucha ses cheveux. D'abord surpris, Lance l'observa d'un air perdu, avant de comprendre. Un sourire intéressé s'étira sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne vienne déposé un baiser furtif sur sa pommette.

\- Je te dis "vol", tu réponds... ?

\- Bordel, prends-moi ! grogna Keith en se retournant d'un bon pour se jeter contre lui, enfourchant son bassin.

\- Ok, c'est une réponse valide ! rit son amant avant de répondre à l'étreinte, comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son temps dans ses jeux.

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement tandis que le demi-Galra se fit allonger sur le sol. Ils étaient sur le devant de la salle, une haute marche les dissimulaient de la vision depuis l'entrée. Par conséquent, si quelqu'un arrivait, ils pouvaient facilement s'éclipser discrètement, ou se cacher. De toute façon, ils ne craignaient pas d'être surpris en vu de l'heure particulièrement tardive.

À la fin de la préparation, tous deux nus, Keith attrapa le visage de son compagnon pour qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux. Enfiévré, il ne résista pas à l'embrasser un instant avant de pouvoir prononcer les mots sulfureux qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

\- Je veux pouvoir me rappeler de toi même après un mois entier, alors ne te retient pas : marque-moi, griffe-moi ! Je veux que les autres Galras sentent ton odeur sur moi, et qu'ils comprennent que suis déjà entièrement pris !

C'était un besoin possessif qui n'était pas nécessaire d'être encouragé. Lance ne se fit pas prier, et ajouta des suçon, à ceux déjà présent, sur l'intérieure des cuisses, sur le ventre, le torse, et plusieurs dans le cou. Il fit longuement et passionnément l'amour à son partenaire, tantôt languissant, et tantôt rapide. Puis, au grand plaisir et à la demande pantelante du texan, brute.

Les coups de reins claquant le martelant manqua de peu de le faire crier, mais son tee-shirt atterrissant dans sa bouche étouffa les sons. Le bâillon improvisé gonfla son excitation, ainsi que celle de son partenaire qui touchait sa prostate à chaque coup. En ralentissant pour onduler souplement du bassin, Lance se pencha à son oreille. Son souffle court, et les geignements qu'il poussait ébranlèrent son amant de frissons.

\- J'aime bien jouer un peu, ahn, t'en penses quoi, sweet-kitten ?

Il se cambra, la tête jetée en arrière. Le surnom amélioré comblé avec les sensations le pâmait d'un plaisir presque sauvage. Incapable de pouvoir réclamer à voix haute, il vint griffer les cuisses en bougeant le bassin. Comprenant le message, le cubain reprit les mouvements rapide et puissant, fermant les yeux en serrant les dents pour contrôler ses propres émotions impétueuses.

Après plusieurs coups, il se pencha pour prendre son compagnon dans ses bras, le mordant à l'épaule. Un grognement fort passa la barrière des tissus qui entravait la bouche près de son oreille, et des doigts griffèrent profondément ses omoplates. Il s'oublia complètement, emporté par l'instant et le plaisir, et marqua de nombreuse fois son partenaire.

Il le retourna soudainement, changeant de position pour une qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais faite. Le voir à quatre pattes, et présenter ainsi son dos et sa chute de reins, l'emporta plus loin dans ses désirs. Il attrapa les hanches pour les claquer contre les siennes, rentrant en lui sans aucune aide. Il était bien décidé à ce que son amoureux puisse se souvenir, et ressentir, cette soirée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il ralentit un peu pour ne pas finir trop vite, et se pencha pour marquer le dos à chaque endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre. Les bras de Keith perdirent leur force, et il dû s'appuyer sur ses avant-bras, avant de finir la tête appuyée contre le sol, gardant les fesses en l'air.

La joue écrasée contre le carrelage froid, son souffle percuta le sol, créant de la condensation, et le rendant légèrement glissant par le fait. Il pouvait voir l'espace ainsi que ces nébuleuses magnifiques qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Sa voix se perdaient dans la grande salle, et ses yeux complètement obscurcis par le plaisir brillaient autant que des milliers d'étoiles, ses joues plus rouge que sa veste en cuir. Lance le trouvait magnifique, et outrageusement érotique.

Il geignit en se redressant, ses mouvements de reins se faisant raide. Pendant un bref instant de lucidité, il se retira, glissant son sexe au dessus des fesses de son concubin. Ce dernier s'agita, venant hasardeusement chercher le contacte. De sa main ou son pénis, il n'en eut aucune idée, mais la manière dont il s'offrait à lui, et le regard embrasé qu'il reçu, lui fit comprendre ses envies.

Il fusionna de nouveau et alla aussi vite qu'il put, touchant autant de fois la boule incroyablement sensible à l'intérieur de ce corps frêle sous le plaisir. Les muqueuses le malaxant généreusement, il put suivre en direct son amant être brutalement secoué par un puissant orgasme, sa voix l'hypnotisant.

Il se figea un instant, massant ses fesses sous la tension, avant de reprendre ses rapides coups de reins pour finir également. La sensibilité accru dû à son orgasme pâma le paladin rouge d'un plaisir intense, lui faisant rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites. Il sentit son amant venir à l'intérieur de lui, sa voix bercée par les quantiques les plus extatiques.

Tremblant, ils cherchèrent difficilement leurs souffles, leurs cœurs battant si vite et fort qu'ils crurent manquer de faire une crise cardiaque. Lentement, ils parvinrent à se reprendre, le cubain allant s'allonger sur son aimé complètement alangui. Rouge à l'extrême, les yeux humides, transpirant, et encore frissonnant après toutes les sensation grisantes qu'ils venaient de ressentir.

La passion ardente laissa doucement sa place à la tendresse, la large vue sur l'espace possédant de magnifiques couleurs grâce aux planètes gazeuses et au soleil au loin. Ils s'apportèrent de délicates caresses en fermant les yeux, appréciant la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient. Lorsque leurs souffles furent presque entièrement revenus, Lance souffla quelques mots, cette fois-ci dans leur langue commune.

\- Je t'aime...

Keith sentit un lourd frisson l'ébranler de la tête aux pieds, hérissant sa peau. Il noua ses doigts de sa main libre, l'autre encore écrasée contre son épaule, à celle de son compagnon.

\- Moi aussi... Je t'aime...

Lance sourit tendrement, avant que son expression ne se déforme sous ses larmes, un soubresaut de sanglot le secouant. Au début, le paladin rouge s'en inquiéta, se retournant un peu pour le voir, mais il constata avec soulagement que c'était de la joie. Émeut aussi, il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, et essaya de le charrier en pouffant un peu.

\- Me dit pas que tu vas pleurer comme un bébé dès que je te dirais mes sentiments ?

\- Non, c'est juste..., tenta de se justifier le cubain, sa voix tremblante, en essuyant ses paupières contre son épaule couverte de ses marques de passion. C'est beaucoup juste après, et je...

\- Ah, bon sang, soupira Keith en souriant, comprenant parfaitement ce sentiment qui était tout à fait partagé, sa voix se fissurant. Laisse moi me retourner.

Le jeune homme se redressa suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se mettre sur le dos, puis il s'allongea à nouveau sur lui pour l'enlacer. L'étroite étreinte les fit soupirer de bien-être. Ils en avaient terriblement besoin après un moment aussi intense. Plusieurs minutes ainsi apaisèrent leurs cœurs gorgés d'amour, et leur permirent de se reprendre complètement. Ils purent se rhabiller sommairement pour rejoindre une de leur chambre et dormir, alanguis dans leur bras.

Le lendemain matin, en découvrant toutes leurs marques ils rirent un peu, tout de même impressionné par le nombre présent sur Keith. Elles étaient difficiles à louper, et même avec la combinaison marmora, un suçon dépassait sous l'angle de la mâchoire. Il tiqua, sentant que ça n'allait pas plaire à Kolivan.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre ses gants, Lance réclama un baiser en attrapant ses mains couvertes par ses mitaines. Il répondit à l'affection, avant qu'ils ne regardent leurs doigts emmêlés, ancrant chaque seconde dans leurs esprits.

Keith se souvint de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été séparés pour une mission. Lance lui avait tant manqué à ce moment là. Les premiers jours avaient été plutôt facile, surtout lorsqu'il avait de quoi s'occuper, mais par la suite, il avait été complètement démoralisé. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait bien plus serein et préparé, rien que par le fait qu'il avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée.

Seulement, il s'inquiéta que son amant ressente la même chose à son tour, et qu'il souffre de son absence. Lance pouvait être incroyablement romantique, et, il l'avait appris depuis qu'ils étaient intime, terriblement fusionnel. L'envie de faire un effort pour apaiser ses prochains tourments le fit réfléchir à une solution matérielle, qu'il estimait être la meilleure.

Le demi-Galra eut soudainement une idée. Il lâcha les mains, bien qu'obligé de les secouer pour démêler comiquement les longs de Lance qui ne le lâchaient pas. Cela fit rire son compagnon même s'il râla, puis il prit sa main gauche avant de retirer sa mitaine du même côté avec les dents. Ensuite, il l'enfila sur la main fine à la peau basanée. Surpris, le cubain le dévisagea, le voyant sourire en retour.

\- J'en aurais une aussi, comme ça, tu peux te rappeler de moi au besoin.

C'était incroyablement romantique de sa part, presque surprenant par ailleurs. Pourtant il ne pensait pas à ce genre de choses loin d'être pragmatiques. Cette attention lui fit plus que plaisir, et il se sentit secoué par l'émotion. La main gauche était la main du cœur, mettre sa mitaine de ce côté représentait un lien puissant entre eux. Il enlaça étroitement son amant en riant, recevant de tendres réponses par des caresses dans son dos.

Keith parvint à se séparer de lui après une longue minute, et termina de se préparer. Sa combinaison entièrement enfilée, et son sac sur l'épaule, il accepta la main gauche de Lance avec sa main droite, les mitaines se réunissant par le fait. Ils allèrent ensemble jusqu'au hangar où reposait le vaisseau Marmora, et furent agréablement surpris par la présence des autres membres du groupe. Bien que tous étaient encore en pyjama, et à moitié endormi, ils avaient tenu à venir saluer leur ami avant son départ.

Shiro secoua Pidge sur son dos, qui s'était presque rendormie. Ce spectacle suffit à faire rire tout le monde. Les amants se lâchèrent pour que Keith puisse les enlacer un à un. Puis, ils se saluèrent aussi par un baiser. Lance attrapa sa main, dont le gant sombre dissimulait la mitaine, pour le regarder doucement.

\- Aller, va botter quelques culs, samouraï.

\- Toi de même, tireur d'élite.

Un bref baiser, un dernier regard, et Keith tourna le dos pour grimper dans son vaisseau. Tandis que la machine se lançait, et que tous les autres allaient derrière le sas de décompression, il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il avait bien son médicament. Ce dernier semblait vraiment fonctionner cette fois, et il tenait son journal dans son portable bien à jour pour le vérifier.

Il prit son comprimé de la semaine, et glissa la boite dans une des sacoches à sa ceinture. Il ne voulait plus se laisser avoir par les aléa de sa vie. Ses amis le soutenaient, et il avait désormais un petit-ami extraordinaire qui l'aimait autant que possible, le comblant profondément. Il se sentait prêt à affronter n'importe quelle adversité, une force nouvelle le revigorant.

Il arriva au quartier générale du groupuscule en fin d'après-midi. Avant de partir, Allura lui avait proposé de faire une majorité du chemin avec le château pour épargner plusieurs heures de voyage, mais il avait tenu à faire le trajet par ses propres moyens. Il savait que les autres paladins devaient se rendre ailleurs, ce qui leur aurait fait un détour monstrueux et puiser dans les réserves d'énergie en utilisant deux gros sauts dans l'espace.

Non seulement le château aurait mit du temps à se recharger, mais en plus si son groupe s'était fait prendre dans une embuscade à trop haut risque, ils auraient eu des difficultés à fuir. Il ne voulait pas les déranger, et encore moins les mettre en danger, juste pour son petit confort futile.

Une fois à destination, il retrouva l'ambiance neutre du vaisseau Galra. Personne ne se parlaient, ne se saluaient, ou ne se regardaient. La différence entre ce lieu, et le château avec ses amis étaient drastique. Un frisson le parcourut désagréablement lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Il secoua les épaules, et chassa ces idées de son esprit.

Les Marmora n'étaient pas là pour faire la fête ou s'amuser, c'était un regroupement de soldats entraînés pour combattre la tyrannie de Zarkon. Il était tout à fait normal que l'ambiance soit si sombre et sérieuse, car la situation elle-même était grave. Les missions de sabotages, il y en avait des centaines, et il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Plein de motivation, il se rendit dans la salle de réunion pour rejoindre Kolivan et son second afin d'être briefé sur sa prochaine mission. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il fit face à son supérieur. L'ambiance devint glaciale tandis que le Galra le dévisageait avec reproche. Il ne décrocha pas un mot, tournant les talons pour appuyer sur un bouton et afficher la zone spéciale dont il voulait parler. Keith était surpris qu'il ne lui lance pas une dernière pique sur sa relation intime avec Lance, mais il apprécia. Il se pencha sur la table, attentif.

\- Lotor commence à connaître cette base, et c'est un problème majeur, commença Kolivan. Tu vas mener un groupe pour l'escorter, et le surveiller dans notre base secondaire. Elle est moins importante, donc si il apprend quelque chose, ce sera moins grave. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser prendre ses aises, il devra changer sans arrêt d'endroit pendant sa "collaboration".

\- Où sont ces endroits ? demanda son soldat.

Le second Galra afficha d'autres petites bases dispersées dans la galaxie.

\- Les coordonnés seront entrées dans votre vaisseau. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- L'équipe dont tu auras la charge est nouvelle.

\- Où est la mienne ?

\- Elle a échoué.

Son cœur se serra à l'annonce, mais Kolivan ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire son deuil qu'il reprit la parole.

\- Ce sont de nouvelles recrues, alors garde les biens à l'œil et soit ferme. Ils ne t'obéiront pas s'ils sentent la moindre faiblesse.

Ah, voilà enfin la pique acerbe sur sa vie privée. Il se referma sur lui même, son visage se pinçant avec colère.

\- Alors ils me suivront sans aucun problème.

\- Bien, siffla Kolivan avant d'éteindre la carte. Rompez.

Loin de s'en plaindre, Keith partit avec plaisir. Son col l'étrangla à cause de sa colère qui contractait ses muscles douloureusement, il le baissa un peu avant de frapper le mur avec son poing. Il prit ensuite de profonde respiration pour se calmer, et se rendit dans ses quartiers pour ranger son sac.

Même si ça ne prit pas beaucoup de son temps, il put reprendre son calme. Il envoya un message à son amant pour prévenir qu'il était arrivé, et que tout allait pour le mieux. Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, mais il se doutait qu'il devait se faire énormément de soucis à son sujet. C'était inutile de s'étaler sur le fait que son supérieur lui sortait par les yeux.

Il alla s'occuper en préparant le vaisseau qu'il pilotera pour escorter Lotor dans les nouvelles bases. Bouger et s'occuper lui fera le plus grand bien, surtout s'il ne voyait pas son supérieur. C'était très certainement réciproque, sinon jamais il ne l'aurait rappeler si ce n'était pour l'envoyer loin de lui.

Pendant qu'il vérifiait sur la liste si tout avait été chargé dans le vaisseau, il remarqua que les Galras l'esquivaient avec précaution. Bien que perdu, il releva le menton dans une posture assurée, puis se rendit compte de l'évidence : non seulement il n'avait pas relevé son col pour cacher sa gorge, mais en plus le parfum de Lance devait entièrement le couvrir.

Les Galras avaient le nez très fin, ce qui devait certainement leur permettre de sentir qu'il était apaisé. De plus, de part son parfum et ses marques, ils avaient dû comprendre qu'une seule personne avait été autorisée à le faire. Il affichait clairement qu'il était inapprochable, maître de son propre corps malgré les contraintes génétiques dont il avait hérité. Un sourire hautain étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne reprenne sa liste.

Le soir arriva vite, et l'heure du dîné sonna. Il alla au réfectoire, mangea rapidement, et reprit la préparation du vaisseau en donnant des directives au sous-officier qui faisaient le chargement. Une fois que tout était prêt, il s'autorisa à retourner dans ses quartiers.

Il attendit un peu avant d'aller aux douches communes, sachant pertinemment que des ébats collectifs avaient lieux à ces heures. Il avait conscience que la salle de bain était le lieu de prédilection pour l'apaisement des chaleurs. Par ce fait, il s'y rendait toujours après les autres, n'ayant pas envie de voir, et, ou, d'entendre les orgies pendant qu'il se lavait.

La première fois qu'il était entrée dans cette pièce, il avait eu une sacré surprise, et s'était enfermée dans ses quartiers jusqu'au lendemain. Il l'avouait, il avait été pétrifié de terreur, et se dire que si ses chaleurs le prenaient pendant qu'il se lavait, il serait incapable de repousser qui que ce soit. Les ébats entre Galra étaient bestiaux, et leurs anatomies, effrayantes. Il n'avait aucune envie d'en faire l'expérience.

Certes, être plus brute avec Lance lui plaisait, mais il restait cette douceur, cet amour qui le faisait vibrer. Ce qui se passait entre les Galras étaient complètement différent. C'était violent, terriblement violent. Slav l'avait dit lui même : ils n'avaient pas la même considération de l'acte que les autres races. Pour eux, ce n'était qu'un besoin banale comme celui de manger.

Il n'était pas bien sûr, mais il avait des soupçons et des théories sur les chaleurs, et il voulait en parler avec le scientifique. Certain Galra était uniquement ce qu'il appelait "les donneurs", ceux dont il faisait partie était "les receveurs", et enfin, les autres étaient les deux à la fois.

Aussi horrible soit-il, il n'était pas rare de tomber sur des Galras en chaleurs un peu partout dans le vaisseau, même si certain endroit était plus à risque. Le réfectoire en faisait partie, ainsi que la salle d'entraînement. Keith avait vite repéré quelques têtes malgré lui, et remarqué que c'était toujours les mêmes qui présentaient leurs fesses, et les mêmes qui venaient les attraper. Certain donneurs avaient bien manqué de l'avoir à plusieurs reprises, se collant à lui tandis qu'ils étaient haletant sous la tension qu'ils ressentaient. Il avait mémorisé leur visage en premier pour pouvoir largement les esquiver.

Heureusement que ses amis, et encore plus son amant, n'avaient pas connaissance de ce genre de détail, sinon ils l'enfermeraient dans sa chambre en refusant de le renvoyer vers Kolivan. Il rit en imaginant Lance s'enrouler autour de lui "comme un poulpe", et refuser de le laisser se lever de leur lit.

Il adorait cette nouvelle famille qu'ils avaient créé tous ensemble, mais il avait aussi besoin d'un temps en dehors de Voltron. Il ne pouvait pas se donner complètement dans un seul domaine sans perdre la tête, il avait besoin de décompresser en faisant autre chose à côté. C'était un équilibre dont il avait toujours eu besoin. Fort heureusement, les paladins le comprenaient, et ne le retenaient pas.

En sortant de ses pensées, il vérifia l'heure. Rassuré, il alla se laver, retrouvant quelques personnes qui n'étaient pas Galra. L'un de ses collègues qu'il voyait souvent lui sourit, et il fit de même pour le saluer. Dommage qu'ils ne partaient pas ensemble, il aurait pu avoir une personne de confiance dans son équipe.

\- Wow ! Keith !

Il se tourna vers son camarade, intrigué, et le surpris à le détailler de la tête au pieds avec stupeur. Il s'examina avant de voir les nombreuses marques de passion, et souffla un laconique "ah" en se souvenant de ce détail. Il est vrai qu'il avait tant de suçons, en plus de sa morsure à l'épaule, qu'il pouvait comprendre son étonnement. Il lui sourit rapidement en faisant un geste de la main pour dire que tout allait bien. Son collègue se détourna sans broncher, restant impressionné sous son état.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il alla se coucher et soupira profondément dans son lit, essuyant son visage de ses mains. Diriger une équipe le mettait mal à l'aise, il avait constamment l'impression de faire les choses de travers. En plus, être avec des inconnus n'allaient pas arranger ses états-d'âme. Il savait d'avance qu'il allait être rude et froid, les murs autour de son cœur empêchant toute sociabilisation.

Il regarda ses mains, sa seconde mitaine manquant à l'appel. Un doux sourire s'étira sur son visage, cassant la mine soucieuse et angoissée qu'il avait plus tôt. Il se mit sur le côté, caressant un peu le dos de sa main nue en l'attrapant dans sa paume couverte, et ferma les yeux en la serrant près de lui.


	15. Chapter 15

C'est l'alarme habituelle qui réveilla le vaisseau entier, pour que tous aillent petit-déjeuner aux premières heures de la journée. Keith se prépara rapidement avant d'aller au réfectoire. Il était sombrement sérieux, se préparant psychologiquement aux longues semaines qui allaient suivre. Heureusement qu'il avait plusieurs gélules, il aurait de quoi tenir trois mois, et il savait d'avance que Kolivan ne le couperait jamais aussi longtemps de Voltron. Il était membre des lames, mais pas uniquement dévoué à leur cause.

En arrivant à son vaisseau, il vit avec agacement qu'il était le premier arrivé. Bien qu'il arrivait toujours un peu en avance par habitude, il aurait espéré que sa nouvelle équipe en fasse de même. Si cette dernière ne voulaient pas être rapatriée au vaisseau à coup de pied au train, elle avait tout intérêt à être rapide. Keith l'avait déjà fait pour un Galra lève-tard, et c'était depuis forgé une solide réputation ; ce Galra devait encore avoir le coccyx déplacé dû à la force de son coup.

Son équipe arriva finalement, quelques minutes après l'heure prévue. Il soupira avec exaspération avant de faire un signe de tête pour qu'ils montent à bord. Puis, Lotor arriva, accompagné de quatre gardes. En le croisant, le prince cassa son sourire hautain, le dévisageant gravement. Assurément, il devait également sentir qu'il était parfaitement apaisé, et pas prêt d'être malade avant longtemps.

Keith sourit victorieusement en croisant les bras, et fit un signe de tête aux gardes pour qu'ils poussent le prisonnier à bord. Il monta à leur suite, et les laissa sortir pour refermer la porte. Puis, il alla s'installer aux commandes. Il appela le centre de contrôle pour les prévenir qu'ils partaient, et eut l'autorisation de quitter le quartier générale.

Pour préserver le maximum de sécurité, Lotor avait les yeux bandés, et un casque sur les oreilles qui le coupait de tout bruit. Pendant le trajet, qui était horriblement long, Keith regarda dans le reflet du panneau de contrôle métallique pour détailler discrètement sa nouvelle équipe.

Sans surprise, ils étaient majoritairement Galra, trois pour être exacte. Mais les deux autres étaient des aliens différents. L'un était un natif de Balmera, et l'autre était semblable à Rolo, le chasseur de prime qui avait bien manqué de capturer le lion bleu avec Nyma. Personne ne se parlait, tous fixant le sol, ou le prisonnier. Seul un des Galras ne lâchait pas Lotor du regard, ce qui le rassura. Bien, il savait à qui faire appel s'il devait s'absenter.

Il soupira discrètement, sentant que la mission allait être longue et harassante. Pour son retour, Hunk avait intérêt à lui faire de bons gâteaux fruités. Il se demanda ce que ses amis faisaient, et si rien d'important n'était arrivé pendant son absence.

* * *

Du côté de ceux-ci, le départ de leur ami avait causé autant de soulagement que de peine. Ils préféraient l'avoir à leurs côtés, et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Ils furent néanmoins bien occupés avec les quelques missions à accomplir, séparément comme en groupe. La première journée se passa sans problème, mais la deuxième se vit être plus problématique pour Lance.

Il avait la tête ailleurs, ses inquiétudes pour son compagnon le harcelant sans arrêt. En le voyant broyer du noir, enfermé dans sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre avec seulement un jeu rétro sous les yeux, Hunk l'avait appelé pour avoir de l'aide en cuisine. Il ne voulait pas qu'il reste de nouveau renfermé sur lui-même, alors il tenta de lui changer les idées.

L'activité égaya de nouveau son ami, leur conversation les amusant tous deux. Lance s'occupa de mélanger la sauce, tenant le large plat entre son ventre et sa main pour tourner la cuillère en métal plus facilement. Pour ne pas être gêné, il avait posé sa veste verte, et remonter les manches de son tee-shirt. En le voyant faire, son ami cria d'horreur, mais il était trop tard, Lance en avait déjà plein son vêtement.

\- Enlève-le vite ! Et va le rincer à l'eau ! Ce truc tâche vite et ne part pas facilement, surtout sur du blanc !

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ! paniqua Lance en retirant précipitamment son tee-shirt pour aller le passer sous l'eau.

Pendant qu'il rattrapait son erreur, il entendit Pidge arriver avec Allura dans les cuisines en demandant ce qui se passait. Il rougit légèrement, un peu embarrassé de se retrouver torse-nu devant elles. Ils auraient été dans un autre contexte, à la plage ou à la piscine, ça ne lui semblerait pas aussi étrange.

\- J'ai tâché mon tee-shirt, désolé ! Bon, je pense que c'est partie, je ne vois plus rien, merci mon vieux pour..., commença-t-il avant de se retourner, souriant, mais se stoppa en découvrant la tête de ses amis.

Ils le dévisageaient, choqués et figés, la bouche béante. Perdu, il les questionna d'un battement de cils. Les trois paladins restèrent pétrifiés, mais heureusement Shiro débloqua la situation en entrant dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il arriva, il demanda aux autres pourquoi ils étaient dans un tel état, il vit Lance, ce qui le fit sursauter en pâlissant.

\- Bon sang, Lance ! Ton dos !

Le concerné jeta un regard par dessus son épaule pour voir, et se souvint subitement qu'il était griffé de partout. Également, deux suçons étaient présent sur son aine, et plusieurs autres dans son cou. Il devint écarlate, honteux de s'être ainsi dévoilé. Transpirant de mal aise, il partit en pas chasser, serrant son tee-shirt et sa veste contre son torse, avant de prendre la fuite.

Le reste du groupe réussi à se ressaisir après son départ. Ils se secouèrent la tête, tapèrent leurs joues, ou encore ébouriffèrent leurs courtes mèches. Même les souris sur les épaules de Allura firent semblant de s'évanouir pour exprimer ce qu'elles ressentaient.

\- Eh bien, si on se demandait s'ils avaient fait quelque chose... On a notre réponse..., souffla la princesse.

\- Déjà avec les suçons sur sa gorge, c'était évident, mais je ne pensais pas que..., souffla Hunk encore secoué. Ce sont de sacrée traces de griffes !

\- Pour être passionné, c'est passionné ! s'exclama Pidge, presque admirative.

\- Je crois que je me serais passé de voir ça, soupira Shiro, mort de gêne en se cachant dans une de ses mains.

Caché dans sa chambre, Lance changea de tee-shirt, plaçant ce passage de sa vie comme étant dans la catégorie des plus gênant, et se frotta la nuque en essayant de ne plus penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis, il vit la lumière d'alerte de son portable clignoter. Intrigué, il attrapa son téléphone, et lu son nouveau message.

D'abord surpris en voyant que c'était Keith, il se redressa, puis s'adoucit en lisant les quelques mots concis. Il se sentit grandement rassuré, et répondit qu'il lui souhaitait une bonne mission sans heurt. Il hésita un peu, mais finalement il ajouta un "je t'embrasse, babe" à la fin de son message. Dès qu'il l'eut envoyé, il alla s'écrouler sur son lit, rouge, et le cœur battant à tout rompre par une l'euphorie de l'amour.

Il resta ainsi jusqu'au repas du soir, s'occupant en traînant sur le site des réfugiés pour avoir les quelques photos de Keith et lui lors de leur rendez-vous. Beaucoup d'habitants parlaient d'eux, se réjouissant de les savoir ensemble. Ça lui faisait tant plaisir d'être ainsi accepté et encouragé. Ce n'était pas à Cuba que ça aurait pu arriver. Ils auraient plutôt fini par être la cible des gangs voulant les tabasser à mort.

En Amérique, dans leur école, ça aurait peut-être pu passer. Les gens se fichaient un peu de ce genre de chose qui devenaient courantes. Il aurait pu ramener Keith chez lui, et le présenter à sa mère en serrant ses doigts entre les siens. Rien que d'y penser, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Sa mère aurait étroitement enlacée le demi-Galra qui aurait été raide, car peu habitué à ce genre d'accueil.

Il pouffa en regardant tendrement la mitaine sur sa main gauche. Son sourire s'élargit avant qu'il ne la porte à ses lèvres pour déposer un doux baiser dessus, caressant le tissus sur son indexe avec son pouce. Lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte pour passer à table, il revint à lui et bondit de son lit.

Le début du repas fut bercé par le mal aise, mais peu à peu les amis reprirent leurs conversations. C'est alors que ce que sa main se fit remarquer. Personne n'osa poser de question en premier lieu, mais la tentation devint bien trop trop forte. Lorsqu'ils prirent tous une tisane bien chaude après le dessert, Allura décida de briser le silence.

\- Dis-moi, Lance...

\- Uhm ?

\- C'est la mitaine de Keith ? demanda-t-elle en pointant l'objet en question du doigt.

\- Oh, fit-il laconiquement en levant un peu la main pour la regarder, avant de sourire. Ouais.

\- Mais... pourquoi ?

\- Oh, juste comme ça.

Il était claire qu'il sauvait les apparence, mais cela suffit à attendrir tout le monde. Le jeune homme se sentit soulagé de ne pas avoir plus de questions, il était toujours un peu intimidé de parler de sa relation intime avec son compagnon. S'il pouvait désormais sans problème lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il était plus difficile de l'avouer aux autres, même s'ils le savaient.

Sa tasse finie, il sortit de table pour aller se laver. Avec amusement, il regarda son dos par le biais de son miroir murale et du plus petit qu'il avait dans les mains. Ses omoplates, et ses reins étaient profondément griffés, des traces allant jusqu'en bas de ses flancs. Il avait l'impression qu'un chat s'était déchaîné sur sa peau.

Il sourit malicieusement, un lueur salace brillant dans ses iris pendant qu'il touchait légèrement les marques. Elles étaient encore un peu douloureuses, et bien rouge, mais dans deux ou trois jours, elles auront déjà disparu, tout comme les suçons. Pour le moment, son amant ne lui manquait pas trop, sa présence sur lui était encore fraîche, et ses derniers souvenirs, récents. Mais lorsque deux semaines auront passés, il y avait des risques qu'il se sente mal.

Préférant ne pas y penser, il alla se coucher, gardant sa main couverte par la mitaine contre son cœur, ses doigts de sa main libre caressant distraitement le tissus rugueux. La nuit se passa en douceur, et la journée qui suivit était sans grande surprise. Allura leur fit un exercice d'alerte pour chronométrer leur arrivée dans la salle des commandes, puis ils allèrent aider des planètes tous justes délivrées à se remettre des séquelles matérielles causées par les Galras.

La journée avait été longue et épuisante, et la suivante encore plus. Un soir, Lance se laissa retomber lourdement dans le siège de Red, retirant son casque et l'armure sur ses bras. Un appel sur l'écran apparu, mais il soupira en n'ayant aucune envie de répondre. Finalement, il rouvrit les yeux, se demandant pourquoi Allura l'appellerait maintenant alors que tous allaient se retrouver au château pour dîner.

Soudain il bondit, voyant le code des marmora s'afficher. Il appuya précipitamment sur le bouton de réponse. En voyant le visage de Keith apparaître, un immense sourire illumina son visage, ses yeux pétillants de mille feux. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants, heureux de se voir même si cela faisait seulement six jours.

\- _Dios_ , tu m'avais manqué, sweet-kitten.

L'expression de Keith devint plus tendre qu'elle ne l'était déjà ; les variantes de ses surnoms gonflaient toujours son cœur de bonheur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette coiffure ? pouffa-t-il, préférant changer de sujet pour ne pas succomber à ses rougissements. C'est encore plus moche que d'habitude !

\- Tu t'es regardé avec ton mulet ? râla Lance en replaçant ses cheveux, la légère sueur et son casque retiré rapidement les ayant mit en pagaille.

Ils pouffèrent doucement. Se charrier ainsi leur manquait, ils l'avouaient. Le tireur d'élite reprit la parole.

\- Hey, la connexion est plutôt bonne pour une fois ! Tu n'es pas dans le vortex ?

\- Je ne préfère pas dire où je suis par téléphone, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on surveille Lotor de près.

\- Ah, tu devais rejouer à la baby-sitter ? Il ne te prend pas trop la tête ? demanda-t-il en retirant son plastron afin d'être plus libre de ses mouvements.

\- J'ai une équipe qui se relais.

\- Alors monsieur profite de son statue pour faire faire son travail aux autres, eh bien c'est du jolie, ça ! le charia-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Faut bien que j'en profite.

Il rit, ne voyant pas le sourire de Keith s'élargir tendrement en l'entendant. Une fois calmé il reprit.

\- Hey, commença Lance, sa voix vibrante d'affection, un larme sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quoi ?

\- Hier, ça faisait trois semaine tout rond.

\- De ?

\- Qu'on est ensemble.

Surpris qu'il ait pensé à ce détail qui lui paraissait futile, il eut une mine amusé. Maintenant qu'il savait que son amant y portait une importance particulière, il se jura de faire attention aux nombres de jours qui allaient suivre.

\- Déjà, souffla-t-il. C'est passé vite. Désolé de ne pas y avoir fait attention, cette équipe m'a bien occupé l'esprit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, kitten, j'y pense pour nous deux ! pouffa Lance, loin d'être surpris. C'est encore une nouvelle équipe ? demanda-t-il en allongeant ses jambes sur les tableaux de commande, s'installant confortablement dans le siège.

\- Ouais, mais ça semble être de bons gars. Il y en a un de Balmera, et un autre qui doit venir du même endroit que Rolo.

\- Rolo..., souffla son amant en cherchant au plus profond de sa mémoire, ses yeux allant vers le haut tandis qui de gratta tête.

\- Avec Nyma qui t'avait piégé et attaché au..., commença à lui rappeler l'autre avec un amusement sadique.

\- C'est bon, je me souviens ! le coupa le paladin bleu, rouge de honte, en le faisant rire. Comme je me rappelle à quel point tu t'es fais désirer pour me détacher ! Je n'oublierais jamais cette humiliation, tu m'entends, espèce de mulet ?

\- Le "sweet-kitten" est parti bien vite, à ce que je vois, continua Keith pour le taquiner, son sourire arrogant éternellement plaqué aux lèvres.

\- Attends un peu qu'il se retrouve à nouveau dans mon lit, et on en reparlera !

\- Si tu continues comme ça je vais finir par abandonné ma mission et te rejoindre, fit-il, bien plus enjôleur, l'idée de le retrouver intimement le charmant.

\- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable, kitten, sourit chaudement son compagnon en baissant un peu le menton pour le regarder en contre-plongé, et tordant ses sourcils dans une moue suggestive qui trahissait qu'il pensait tout l'inverse.

Ils se sourirent, aguichés, mais préférèrent changer de sujet. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour ce genre de jeu. Keith repoussa sa capuche et se réinstalla sur la caisse sur laquelle il était assit. Visiblement, il parlait avec le communicateur de son brassard, car la caméra pris un angle bizarre à côté de son bassin. Quelques doigts furent visible en bas de l'écran, avant que son visage n'apparaisse à nouveau. Il poussa un profond soupire.

\- J'ai énormément de chemin à faire dans l'espace, je vois que ça toute la journée, c'est épuisant. Je te jure, je vais finir par être malade de voir le même panorama. Vous êtes dehors aussi ? Ça t'énerve pas un peu de toujours voir le noir et les étoiles ?

\- Le seul espace que je déteste, c'est celui qu'il y a entre nous, babe, ronronna Lance en haussant un sourcil.

Keith sourit en rougissant un peu, baissant la tête avec un petit soupire entre l'amusement et la séduction. Il glissa en même temps une mèche derrière son oreille, ces gestes parlant pour lui : la phrase avait fait mouche.

Lance se raidit, impressionné qu'une de ses dragues ait enfin fonctionné. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir une autre réaction qu'un rejet et du dégoût. Les précédentes, même avec son amant, se résultaient par des échecs et des moqueries. Heureux, il sourit largement.

\- Tu retires ton armure, t'as fini ta mission ? demanda la lame de marmora.

\- Ah oui, ça fait trois jours qu'on aide les dernières planètes libérées à se remettre. T'imagine pas le boulot que c'est ! Heureusement que Red crache du feu, ça permet de faire de grosses soudures en quelques instants !

En réponse, un ronronnement répondit à ses compliments. Les amants sourirent. Puis, Keith haussa un sourcil, son regard chaud détaillant son aimé.

\- La combinaison seule te va plutôt bien...

\- Seriez-vous en train de me draguer, monsieur Kogane ? lança Lance, faussement choqué, un sourire amusé mais charmé étirant ses lèvres.

\- C'est bien possible.

\- Eh bien, sachez que ça marche ! s'agita-t-il comme une jeune fille rougissante, faisant exploser son compagnon de rire. Que diraient nos parents, olala !

\- Arrête ça, abrutit ! rit Keith.

Lance pouffa, avant de lui envoyer un baiser et de faire un signe de revolvers avec sa main. Séduit, son vis-à-vis rougit en souriant, mais ne su pas quoi faire pour répondre, prit au dépourvu. Il était terriblement adorable, le regardant avec tant d'innocence. Un son se fit entendre du côté du demi-Galra, et le paladin bleu détesta l'expression sombrement sérieuse qu'il eut en une fraction de seconde.

\- Je dois te laisser, je me suis éclipsé trop longtemps. Mon équipe doit me chercher.

Son ton était devenu également bien plus froid, presque robotique. Il aimait Keith dans la tenue des marmora, mais pas dans leur peau. Il se força à sourire, ne voulant pas montrer un visage triste à son compagnon. Il voulait qu'il ne garde que la joie et le bonheur pendant qu'ils se parlaient.

Tendrement il vint embrasser l'écran. C'était stupide car à l'autre bout du fils, son correspondant ne pouvait voir que le dessus de sa tête. Il comprit cependant sa démarche, et caressa l'écran du bout des doigts, attendrit.

\- Je suis content que tu es pris le temps d'appeler, même si tu es occupé, sourit doucement Lance en plongeant ses prunelles dans les siennes.

\- Désolé du décors, j'ai pas trouvé mieux, et j'ai déjà pas le temps d'aller pisser, pouffa son amant.

\- Je préfère la réserve que de te voir aux toilettes, je pense, rit-il avec lui, puis il se calma pour reprendre amoureusement. Prend soin de toi, kitten...

\- Toi aussi, et ne mange pas tous les gâteaux, ou ma vengeance sera terrible, répondit son partenaire de la même façon.

\- Oh, je devrais penser à le faire, alors !

\- Essaye seulement, rit-il.

Ils se regardèrent encore un peu, pouffant, puis apprécièrent les quelques secondes de silence. L'envie de se dire de tendres allégations était tentante, mais de par un simple sourire, ils les comprirent parfaitement, n'ayant nullement besoin de mots. Keith raccrocha, laissant Lance devant un écran éteins, soupirant amoureusement en souriant.

Du côté de son concubin, il sortit de la salle en ayant à nouveau entendu un bruit dans le couloir. En ouvrant la porte, il ne vit personne, mais resta sur ses gardes. Manquerait plus que cette base de passage soit infiltré par un espion. Il rejoignit les laboratoires où deux membres de son équipe étaient avec Lotor. Le médecin de la base marmora effectuait des testes sur lui, prenant des échantillons de sang, de salive, et quelques cheveux. De la quintessence était apparemment présente dans ses gênes, et soulevait beaucoup de question. Sans surprise, le prince galra ne répondait à aucune question, et pour le moment, personne ne savait si c'était délibéré ou bien s'il en était tout aussi surpris qu'eux.

Keith s'appuya sur le mur en croisant les bras. Le prisonnier leva les yeux vers lui, son air décontracté et arrogant le rendant fou. Il le fusilla du regard avant de mettre son masque. Il était encore particulièrement rancunier sur le coup bas et la proposition scabreuse qu'il lui avait fait.

Le médecin partie dans la pièce voisine pour utiliser certain échantillons sur d'autres machines. Les derniers membres de sa nouvelle équipe arrivèrent finalement, le natif de Balmera plaisantait avec son collègue, ce qui contraria les Galras. L'un d'eux s'avança d'un pas énervé pour les séparer. Surpris, les deux hommes qui sympathisaient s'exclamèrent. Les choses commençaient à tourner au vinaigre, et Keith sut que s'il n'intervenait pas, ça allait finir en bagarre. Il s'approcha, mais les hostilité avaient déjà débuté.

\- Oh, mec, détend-toi, fit le premier, celui qui ressemblait à Rolo. On parlait, c'est tout.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que notre mission nous demande ! cracha le fauteur de trouble, les autres Galras ne réagissant pas pour approuver silencieusement ses mots.

\- On va être ensemble un moment, on veut juste apprendre à se connaître un peu, fit le balmérien avant de sourire. Moi c'est Jo'ren, et lui c'est Vakim.

\- Je me fiche de vos noms, comme de vos préférences de goo, siffla le Galra, particulièrement agressif, en les faisant sursauter.

\- Hey, ça suffit ! intervint Keith en se glissant entre eux pour le repousser et creuser la distance.

\- Pas de relation permet la réussite de la mission ! Telles sont nos lois !

\- C'est pas comme si on se voyait de cette façon ! s'offusqua Vakim en levant les bras, ahurit.

\- Je vous ai dis de vous arrêtez ! Cette dispute est complètement inutile, alors séparez-vous ! ordonna leur chef.

\- Vous n'avez pas de leçon à nous donner ! réagit brusquement le Galra en le pointant du doigt, choquant tout le monde. Le commandant vous avait viré justement parce que vous étiez trop préoccupé par des futilités sentimentales !

Keith vit aussitôt rouge, et ne put se retenir. Il donna un violent coup de genou dans son estomac, ce qui le plia en deux par la surprise, puis il l'attrapa par les épaules, et donna un coup de boule avec une force suffisante pour que le Galra soit jeté au sol, semi-conscient. L'un de ses partenaires vint le voir, l'examinant pour voir s'il allait bien. L'équipe entière se tourna vers le paladin, surpris et ne sachant pas comment réagir. Ils étaient enfin à son écoute.

\- Si j'en prend encore un à me défier ainsi, je le renvois pour insubordination, c'est clair ?

Les yeux se baissèrent respectueusement, mais le manque de réponse l'énerva plus encore.

\- Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- O-oui, chef, répondirent timidement son équipe dans un sursaut.

Un bruit d'une boite avec des comprimés tombant de sa ceinture se fit entendre, surtout grâce au lourd silence qui régnait. Lorsqu'il remarqua son médicament au sol, il le ramassa aussi vite que possible. Méfiant, il jeta un regard suspicieux à Lotor, qui semblait être apparu juste à côté de lui. Avec toute cette agitation, il ne l'avait même pas vu approché, ni sentit lui faire les poches. Peut-être voulait-il l'affaiblir en prenant ses pilule, déclenchant ainsi ses chaleurs. Ainsi, il aurait une opportunité pour essayé de s'échapper.

Son médicament de nouveau en sécurité sur lui, il s'éloigna, jetant un regard mauvais au prince Galra qui semblait bien trop fier. C'était humiliant que tout le monde ait vu cette boite, mais il pouvait le supporter. Après tout, personne ne savait pourquoi il l'avait. Sa conversation reposante avec Lance sembla désormais bien loin, et sa douce voix berçant ses sens lui manquait déjà.

Son brassard émit un son, l'alertant d'un appel : c'était Slav. Rien de grave, c'était juste le coup de fils hebdomadaire qu'il passait pour connaître ses réactions à propos du médicament. Il se tourna vers son équipe.

\- Je dois répondre. Surveillez correctement le prisonnier, cette fois ! Il n'attend que ça que vous vous preniez la tête. Le moindre manque d'attention peut lui permettre de s'échapper !

\- Oh, vous me blessez, paladin, geignit Lotor, faussement touché, mais son ton et son sourire condescendant ne trompant personne.

\- Je n'hésiterais pas à faire changer les éléments perturbateurs de secteurs ! Alors si vous voulez conserver votre poste : faites simplement votre boulot !

Il tourna sèchement les talons pour partir d'un pas furieux. Dès qu'il eut disparu derrière la porte, le balmérien siffla, impressionné, son collègue secouant la main en soufflant.

\- Il rigole pas, lui.

\- Il est un peu coincé, mais pas si infranchissable qu'il ne le montre. C'est un chiot qui ne mort pas vraiment, commenta Lotor.

\- Ferme-là, prisonnier ! ordonna l'un des Galra, le seul en qui Keith avait confiance. Je ne te lâcherait plus du regard une seconde, alors ne tente rien !

Lotor haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

Du côté de Keith, il retourna dans la réserve pour répondre, ne voulant pas que toute la salle des commandes entende la prochaine discussion. Il s'assit à nouveau sur la caisse, pour décrocher. Après une brève salutation, il ouvrit l'entrée de son journal numérique sur son portable pour relater des effets qu'il avait eu. Rien de particulier n'était à déclarer, le dosage semblait bon. Peut-être une légère fatigue, mais ça devait être naturel, et non dû au traitement. Il fit également part de ses observations sur les "donneurs" et les "receveurs", intéressant grandement le scientifique.

Rapidement, ils firent le tour de ce qu'ils avaient à se dire.

\- On ne peut qu'attendre pour voir si elles arrivent, si cela sera plus tôt, ou si tu les sens, soupira Slav, inquiet qu'il lui arrive des problèmes. Tu en auras assez pour cette mission ?

\- Oui, j'ai assez pour trois mois, et ça ne durera pas plus que un, voir deux mois.

\- Tu l'as prend régulièrement toutes les semaines ? Même jour, même heure ?

\- Oui, je fais attention.

\- N'oublie pas, si tu l'as prend trop tard, ou que tu l'as loupe une fois, tu seras à nouveau malade, et ton cycle sera à nouveau déréglé.

\- J'ai déjà Lance et Shiro qui me le répètent suffisamment, tu sais ? soupira-t-il, ennuyé.

\- Ça c'est parce que t'es aussi bouché que borné, mon garçon ! répliqua farouchement l'alien, le surprenant, avant de s'adoucir en montrant ses inquiétudes. Je n'ai pas l'esprit tranquille avec le prince, il serait capable de tant t'occuper l'esprit que tu pourrais ne pas voir certain symptômes...

\- Ce qui est arrivé restera exceptionnel : on ne m'a pas pas deux fois de la même façon.

\- Bien, bien, si tu le dis. Tu sais, avec tous les univers alternatifs, il serait fort probable que...

\- S'il te plaît, non, soupira Keith avec désespoir en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, les yeux fermés.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Mais ne vient pas te plaindre de ne pas m'avoir laissé finir ! Bon si jamais tu sens qu'elles reviennent, n'hésite pas à prendre un comprimer pour les ralentir, même si c'est une prise en avance, et revient me voir immédiatement.

\- Je ne penses pas que ce soit nécessaire puisqu'elles marchent, mais si ça peut te rassurer : oui je le ferait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je contacterais Lance aussi, sourit-il, plein de sous-entendus, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Hein ? rougit le paladin en se raidissant.

\- Je retourne travailler, merci pour ces précieuses informations, mon garçon !

\- Attend une seconde !

Trop tard, il avait déjà raccroché. Il resta bouche bée, sous le choc. Ses hormones à fleurs de peau hurlèrent leurs désires, mais il les firent aisément taire en se secouant la tête. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment pour avoir ce genre de besoin. Il rejoignit son équipe, et continua de surveiller Lotor.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, où ils se déplacèrent deux autres fois, les Galras, et les non-Galras ne s'adressèrent plus la parole. Pour éviter les tensions, mais aussi pour ne pas brider ses équipiers, il avait pris Jo'ren et Vakim à part, leur demandant d'être discret s'ils voulaient sympathiser. Les relations entre collègue, même du domaine de l'amitié comme dans leur cas, étaient mal vu chez les Marmora.

Le duo accepta sagement le compromit, heureux qu'il ne les empêche pas de se parler. Vakim avait tenté de le charrier un peu pour savoir qui était cette personne dans sa vie qui avait causé tant d'émois à Kolivan, mais son ami balmérien le réprimanda d'un coup de coude. Keith en avait profité pour fuir la conversation, préférant ne pas répondre sous risque d'en dire plus par ses réactions qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le chemin qu'ils devaient faire formait une boucle, et ils finirent par revenir sur la première base. Les trois semaines séparant les conflits entre les membres de l'équipe permit d'instaurer un respect dans l'ignorance des autres. Les Galras ne se préoccupaient pas de leurs collègues, et inversement. Par ailleurs, personne ne connaissait leurs noms.

Hormis un : Yvan. Il était le plus loquasse des trois, et faisait le lien entre le reste de l'équipe et son chef. Ce dernier lui faisait aisément confiance, pour une raison obscure, il avait un bon sentiment à son égard. Au début, il était le seul que Keith laissait avec Lotor, mais rapidement le duo Jo'ren et Vakim se révéla particulièrement efficace, et il put demander à Yvan de le rejoindre pour parler de leur trajet prochain.

Ce soir là ne fit pas exception. Les deux autres Galras étaient en patrouilles, vérifiant le périmètre, tandis que Keith et Yvan se retrouvaient dans la salle de projection spatiale. Il était tard, et plus personne, hormis eux, n'était présent. Ils étaient méfiants, et avaient des raisons de l'être.

\- Il n'a rien fait de suspect ? demanda le paladin.

\- Non, mais je l'ai encore une fois trouver trop docile. Il ressemble à un animal tapis dans l'ombre en attendant sa proie.

\- On est d'accord, il est beaucoup trop calme...

Il se frotta les yeux en soupirant longuement. Son corps devenait lourd, et chaud, l'envie de retrouver le lit de fortune de la chambre commune qu'ils occupaient était forte. Au combien même Vakim pouvait ronfler comme un moteur à propulsion, il serait capable de s'endormir juste en fermant les yeux.

\- Vous allez bien, chef ?

\- Ouais, juste un peu fatigué. Bon, on ferait bien de passer par ici la prochaine fois. Un vortex n'est pas loin, ça brouillerait les radars, et on n'irait pas dans la même direction.

\- Le vortex peut nous être utile, mais en cas d'urgence. Cette galaxie est encore dominée par Zarkon.

Keith soupira de nouveau en frottant les yeux, prenant appuis sur la table de sa main libre. Intrigué par son état qui n'était pas habituel, Yvan fit un pas vers lui, s'apprêtant à poser sa main sur son épaule, mais il se figea dans un sursaut ; le parfum qu'il sentait ne le trompait pas.

\- Chef, vous...

\- Quoi ? Je t'ai dis que j'allais bien ! grogna Keith avant de reprendre son attention sur la carte spatiale.

Le Galra hésita, mais finit par l'attraper par le poignet pour le forcer à le suivre rapidement dans les couloirs. Surpris, le texan se débattit, lui ordonnant de le lâcher en demandant pourquoi il le tirait ainsi. C'est alors qu'il fut secoué par une vague de pression désagréable, le pliant en deux et coupant son souffle. Choqué, il réalisa ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Son médicament n'avait pas marché. Du moins, pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Cela avait juste mit ses symptômes sous silence : il était en chaleur. La panique le secoua tandis qu'il essaya de se dégager pour s'enfuir, en vain. Yvan le tenait fermement par le poignet, et continuait de le tirer à sa suite, l'ayant presque traîné au sol lorsqu'il a eu la première vague.

La seconde fut plus forte, et le fit geindre, sa voix se brisant un peu par faiblesse. Désormais, il avait terriblement peur. Son esprit commençait à se voiler, réclamant avec urgence la présence de Lance. Seulement, la seule personne présente était ce Galra qui l'emportait dans un endroit inconnu après avoir flairé son état. Il paniqua, essayant de le stopper, mais il ne fit que glisser sur le sol trop lisse.

Une troisième vague de pression le secoua, et le fit chuter contre son équipier, son esprit complètement blanc le temps de quelques secondes. Il s'agrippa comme il put à la combinaison, soufflant faiblement, mais d'une voix vibrante de demande le prénom de son amant. Yvan se raidit en l'attrapant, ouvrant la porte qu'il cherchait depuis le début.

Keith sentit sa tête tourner, la dernière vague le secouant avant qu'il ne perde entièrement la raison. Tout devint noir, comme s'il s'était évanouit, et il ne ressentit que des sensations vagues où il était bousculé. Il était incapable de savoir si c'était physique, ou simplement sa tête qui tournait tant qu'il en perdait la notion de l'espace autour de lui.


	16. chapitre 16

Après ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité plongé dans le noir, Keith se réveilla difficilement. Son corps était courbaturé, lourd, et douloureux, surtout son dos et ses épaules. Une migraine terrible poignarda son crâne, et sa gorge sèche l'empêcha de déglutir pour chasser la sensation de sa bouche pâteuse. Face contre le sol, il comprit pourquoi tout semblait si inconfortable.

Il se redressa lentement, reprenant conscience avec la réalité, la douleur de son bassin le faisant siffler. Dans un premier temps, il se mit sur les genoux, une main appuyée sur le sol apportant une stabilité supplémentaire. Puis, il repassa les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait pour comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il se revit devant la carte lumineuse en multiple-dimensions, Yvan l'accompagnant. Ils avaient un peu parler pendant qu'il se sentait lourd et fatigué, avant que le Galra ne l'emporte soudainement. Il tressaillit d'horreur à se souvenant du comment du pourquoi. Tremblant et blême, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu arrivé lorsqu'il avait perdu la raison.

Avec crainte, et en hésitant plusieurs fois, il ouvrit sa combinaison pour plonger sa main dans la partie inférieure. Il toucha rapidement son entrée avant de la sortir pour examiner ses doigts. Un profond soupir de soulagement le libéra de la pression d'angoisse qui l'étouffait. Il n'avait rien, seulement un peu du liquide translucide habituel.

En y réfléchissant bien, il se sentait si mal et nauséeux qu'il était évidant qu'il n'avait eu aucun partenaire pour l'apaisement. Ses chaleurs s'étaient simplement tues d'elles-même. Combien de temps avait-il passé dans cette pièce ? Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une ou deux heures plus tard, mais il savait parfaitement que lorsqu'il ne les apaisait pas, ses chaleurs pouvaient durée longtemps.

Comment allait son équipe ? Et ses amis, avaient-ils été inquiet de son silence ? Bon sang, Lance ! Il devait être mort d'inquiétude ! Il devait absolument sortir d'ici, et les contacter. Bien évidement, il l'aurait fait d'ici s'il n'avait pas retiré ses brassards lorsqu'il organisait les trajets avec Yvan. Il était complètement coupé du monde. Mais plus encore, il avait une terrible envie d'uriner, et ce fut plus fort que tout besoin de contact externe.

Après plusieurs tentatives, il parvint à se lever, prenant appuie sur les caisses. Son début de parcourt était chaotique, avant qu'il n'arrive à marcher plus correctement, un bras autour de son ventre. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais le panneau de commande était éteint. Surpris, il essaya plusieurs fois de l'allumer, mais fini par s'agacer en perdant patience et le frapper.

\- Chef ?

La voix d'Yvan retentit avec hésitation, et il était terriblement heureux de l'entendre.

\- Oui, défonce la porte, elle est bloquée.

\- Décalez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Il s'exécuta avant d'entendre un bruit sourd et puissant contre la taule qui fit voler la porte devant lui. Le Galra apparut, et l'étudia un instant. Keith voulait s'approcher, mais un geste de la main de son vis-à-vis le stoppa net. Perdu, il le questionna silencieusement. Yvan se détendit, soupirant de soulagement.

\- Elles sont passées...

C'est alors qu'il réalisa : il l'avait protégé. En sentant ses chaleurs démarrées subitement, il l'avait emporté jusque dans la réserve, cassé le verrou de la porte pour ne pas être tenter de rentrer, et avait veillé devant elle. Les yeux ronds, et terriblement reconnaissant, il frissonna. Malgré le parfum étourdissant des chaleurs qui rendrait n'importe quel Galra ivre de luxure, celui-là l'avait protégé ; son mental devait être d'acier.

\- Yvan, tu...

Il ravala difficilement sa salive, se sentant terriblement émotif, et étonnement dépressif. Le manque d'apaisement le détruisait, il l'avait presque oublié puisque Lance était toujours là pour l'aider. À l'époque, quand Shiro et Adam veillaient sur lui, ils se relayaient pour le garder dans leurs bras, et essuyer ses sanglots qui pouvaient durer des heures. Il se reprit comme il put, ne voulant pas craquer ici.

\- Je ferais entendre parler de toi envers le commandant, et peut-être que nous serons à nouveau dans la même équipe à l'avenir.

C'était plus long qu'un merci, mais plus pudique : très Galra dans l'idée, finalement. Yvan sourit simplement.

\- Ce serait un honneur.

\- Quoi ?!

La voix qui venait de s'écrier les firent sursauter, et se tourner d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée de la réserve. Le reste de l'équipe était arrivé en trombe en entendant le boucan, tous médusés, ainsi que piqué par la jalousie. Vakim pointa Yvan de ses longs bras mauves, le dévisageant avec frustration.

\- Tu l'enfermes deux jours dans le noir, et t'as une promotion ! C'est dégueulasse ! Je demande un procès équitable ! Équitable !

Tandis qu'il continuait de dire que c'était injuste, le balmérien s'indignant avec lui, Keith comprit pourquoi il avait horriblement faim, ainsi que d'aller au toilette. Ce dernier fait étant le plus urgent, il fit un signe de la main pour stopper les disputes, et passa en courant entre eux pour rejoindre les salles de bain.

Une fois plus léger, il se lava les mains, bu, et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Il se sentait horriblement mal, le besoin vital de retrouver Lance creusant douloureusement son cœur. Il ignora les aller et venu à côté et derrière lui, mais une main finit par se poser sur son épaule. C'était Yvan.

\- Je peux gérer l'équipe selon vos ordres, chef. Vous pouvez régler vos affaires sans craintes.

Son cœur était faible, et sa conscience, épuisée. Il hocha la tête, conscient qu'il devait de toute façon absolument appeler Slav en premier.

\- Réserves-moi la salle de communication, j'arrive dans un instant.

\- À vos ordres.

\- Et Yvan...

\- Oui, chef ?

\- Par pitié, trouves moi un truc à manger, n'importe quoi.

\- Entendu, sourit-il.

De nouveau seul, il but un peu d'eau, puis étira son corps engourdit. Bien que toujours déprimé, il alla dans la salle évoquée plus tôt. Comme il l'avait demandé, elle était vide, et une miche de pain reposait sur une assiette à la table principale. Il alla la manger, reniflant un peu, en composant le code de la ligne du scientifique aux nombreux bras.

Pendant les tonalités qui le mirent en attente, il mâcha sans grande envie. Il avait faim, mais aucune motivation. S'enrouler sous ses draps, dans le noir, et refuser de sortir pendant dès jours entier était plus intéressant.

Slav apparut enfin sur les écrans, croulant sur le travail et les dossiers. En voyant son expression et son état léthargique, il comprit directement que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Il posa tout ce qu'il avait dans les bras pour porter toute son attention sur son cadet.

\- Mon garçon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ça n'a pas marché... Encore...

Il frotta ses doigts entre eux pour essuyer les miettes restantes, et soupira avec épuisement.

\- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, paniqua le scientifique avec embarra. Je vais prévenir Kolivan personnellement, alors ne te pose pas de question et reviens, d'accord ? On va trouver le bon dosage, ne t'en fais pas.

Le demi-Galra s'était accoudé à la table pendant qu'il parlait, plongeant son visage dans sa main en cachant ses yeux, massant un peu ses arcades. Il résistait autant qu'il pouvait pour rester aussi neutre que possible, mais les émotions serraient de plus en plus sa gorge, et faisaient monter les larmes à ses yeux. L'alien eut énormément de peine pour lui, sentant son mal être depuis l'autre bout du fils. Il frottait nerveusement toutes ses mains entres elles, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire.

\- Slav...

\- Oui, paladin ?

\- Tu m'as dit que..., commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante qui finie par se briser. Tu l'appellerais, pas vrai ?

\- Ton ami ? Oui, bien sûr, je vais l'appeler, et il va vite arriver ! Maintenant, saute dans le premier vaisseau qui passe, et viens à mon laboratoire, on va arranger ton médicament.

\- J'arrive...

\- À toute à l'heure dans ce cas, fais bonne route.

Il ne répondit pas, attendant qu'il raccroche pour pouvoir redresser la tête. Il se sentait si vide, et mort à l'intérieur. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes figées dans ses paupières, et il n'avait plus aucun espoir pour quoi que ce soit. La pensée de revoir Lance était néanmoins assez forte pour qu'il se lève, et n'aille chercher ses affaires. Puis, il se dépêcha pour se rendre au hangar de la station.

Personne ne vint le saluer, et c'était mieux ainsi, il préférait que personne ne le surprenne dans un état aussi lamentable. Il entra le code pour ouvrir le sas, et plongea dans l'espace. Il entra les coordonnées des réfugiés pour laisser le pilote automatique. Heureusement pour lui, les capsules Marmora était particulièrement rapide. Moins que Red, mais c'était suffisant.

Pendant les longues heures de voyage, il se fit harceler par des idées plus noires les unes que les autres. Il pensa même à aller en mission suicide pour ne plus causer autant de soucie à son entourage. Il détestait ce traitement de faveur, comme s'il était une petite chose précieuse et fragile. Seulement, il était incapable de se prouver le contraire : il se sentait ridicule et faible. Il ne cessa de se dévaloriser en repensant aux événements les plus humiliants et difficiles de sa vie, faisant du trajet une torture. Sa tourmente ne prit fin que lorsqu'il parvint enfin à destination.

Mollement, il sortie du vaisseau en mettant son masque. Les habitants ne le reconnurent pas, alors il passa inaperçu jusqu'à arriver au laboratoire. Matt était absent, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. C'est Slav qui l'accueillit en cherchant à croiser son regard. Son inquiétude lacéra la conscience de Keith, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà par la mutilation psychologique qu'il s'était affligé pendant les heures précédentes. Il ne dévoila pas son visage, et donna simplement la boite de pilules au scientifique. Ce dernier regarda la boîte, perdu.

\- Je ne comprend pas... Elles semblaient marcher pourtant... Je vais faire des réglages, d'accord, installe toi ici. Tu veux quelque chose ? Manger ? Boire ?

Il secoua doucement la tête, et alla s'appuyer contre la table plus à côté, croisant les bras. Slav le laissa seul en soupirant, se sentant mal de ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre pour qu'il aille mieux. Il alla dans la salle d'à côté pour travailler.

Deux heures passèrent ainsi, et Keith n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'une course effrénée se fit entendre dans le couloir voisin. Quelqu'un entra brusquement dans la pièce, enfonçant pratiquement la porte pour aller plus vite. Il se sentit chuter à l'intérieur de lui-même en voyant Lance. Ce dernier le regarda, le visage ravagé par l'angoisse intense qui lui avait serré les tripes pendant tout le trajet. Il était en tenue de civil, trahissant qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de se changer pour aller plus vite.

\- Keith !

Il se précipita vers lui en l'appelant, ne regardant pas où il allait. Il percuta une table ou deux sans que ça ne l'arrête, avant de se jeter contre son amant pour le serrer entre ses bras avec force. Le demi-Galra se raidit, essayant de garder la face, mais il finit par répondre à l'étreinte. Un chaleureux sentiment envahissait sa poitrine, fissurant cette coquille qu'il s'était forgé depuis son réveil pour ne pas craquer.

\- Je suis la... Je suis là, baby, je suis là..., fit Lance avec la voix la plus douce et rassurante possible, encore à bout de souffle après sa course.

Le paladin rouge voulut protester contre le surnom, et dire qu'il n'était pas un bébé. Mais à peine il eut l'idée d'essayer de parler qu'il se sentit partir en morceaux, la précarité de son mental s'effondrant en une seconde. Il explosa en larmes en se resserrant désespérément contre lui, son masque se dématérialisant pour qu'il cache son visage dans son cou. Ce parfum et cette voix lui avaient tant manqué, et il était si faible à l'heure actuelle ; décidément, ses chaleurs le détruisaient complètement.

Son compagnon le soutenu en l'empêchant de tomber, et de sombrer plus bas. Il se sentait déchiré de le récupérer dans un état pareil. L'appelle de Slav l'avait alarmé malgré le ton doux qu'il avait eu, cherchant visiblement à le calmer. De toute façon, à peine avait-il dit "il faut que tu viennes, c'est Keith" qu'il était déjà aux commandes de son lion, filant entre les étoiles. Red lui-même avait accéléré, ressentant la détresse effrayante de son second pilote.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait contre lui, et qu'il constatait les ravages, c'était pire. Il caressa tendrement la nuque et les cheveux noirs avec sa main portant la mitaine, l'autre frottant doucement le dos. Impuissant, il écouta les sanglots déchirants de son aimé qui tremblait comme une feuille. Il essaya de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un tel état, et il craignait le pire.

\- Ça va aller, kitten..., chuchota-t-il en déposant quelques baisers dans son cou, le sentant se serrer plus fort contre lui. Ça va aller...

\- J'en peux plus..., craqua le jeune homme.

Lance redoubla d'effort dans son étreinte pendant qu'ils se répétaient ces mêmes mots. Keith finit par se taire, pleurant silencieusement contre son épaule. Il ne sentit pas les larmes qui tombaient également dans son dos. Particulièrement empathique, s'il avait su que son compagnon était démoralisé en voyant son état, il s'en serait voulu.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, personnes ne venant les déranger. Lance faisait au mieux pour tenir, mais en réalité il se sentait terriblement mal, et aussi faible que lui. Également, il se sentait horriblement impuissant, et c'était ce qui l'effrayait. Bien sûr que Keith était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller, et de se défendre seul, il s'inquiéterait même plus pour leurs ennemis. Cependant, ces satanées chaleurs pouvaient le briser en à peine quelques instants, et le rendaient si frêle, si fragile, qu'il avait peur pour lui. Il avait combattu aussi longtemps que possible ce besoin de le protéger, mais désormais il n'était plus capable de se restreindre, pas après l'avoir vu comme ça.

Tendrement, il caressa ses cheveux, rassuré en grande partie de ne plus l'entendre pleurer. Il effectua un léger mouvement de balancement, et fut incapable de savoir si c'était pour apaiser son amant ou lui-même. Il déposa un baiser sous son oreille, seul endroit avec un peu de peau découverte, en dehors de son visage, qu'il pouvait atteindre.

\- C'est bon, tout va bien, maintenant... T'es rentré...

Keith sentit un lourd frisson le parcourir, les mots lui réchauffant grandement le cœur. C'est vrai qu'il avait un endroit qu'il pouvait appeler "maison" dans ce vaste espace froid et sans pitié, et une famille l'attendait à l'intérieur. Il était à bout de force, psychologique, comme physique. Ses jambes commencèrent à céder sous lui, mais Lance le tint fermement dans ses bras. Il l'entendit reprendre la parole de sa voix douce et apaisante.

\- On va renter, d'accord ? Et on va se faire pleins de petits câlins, bien au chaud dans un lit... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? T'es partant ?

Il hocha simplement la tête, l'idée le charmant totalement. Son amant le tira pour qu'il reprenne appui sur ses pieds, du moins autant qu'il pouvait, avant de briser l'étreinte. Il était maintenu par la taille, et encouragé silencieusement à marcher dans le même rythme. Il s'exécuta, mais sans réfléchir, remettant son masque pour que personne ne le voit.

Rejoindre Red se vit être une tâche complexe, car les réfugiés s'étaient vite amassés pour venir voir le pilote de la machine de légende. Les exclamations de joies et les hymnes en leurs honneurs étaient une torture à entendre pour Keith, car ils ravivèrent sa migraine. Lance garda la face, souriant en plaisantant qu'il était simplement un peu malade, et qu'après une nuit de sommeil, ils pourront de nouveau botter le derrière des Galras. Cependant, dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards à l'intérieur du lion, son expression de joie se fana en une fraction de seconde.

Il installa son petit-ami devant lui, comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire, et démarra Red pour partir au plus vite. Étant donné qu' ils n'étaient pas très loin, ils rejoignirent vite le château. Ce qui était un problème, était plutôt de voir leurs amis les attendre. Keith étant complètement moue, il le hissa sur son dos pour sortir. Au pied du lion, les autres s'approchèrent d'eux.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Allura en marchant avec lui. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Fatigué, c'est tout, répondit laconiquement Lance en continuant de regarder droit devant lui.

\- Attend une seconde, il est blessé ?

\- Laissez-nous...

Surprise de son manque d'entrain, elle voulut continuer de le questionner, mais Pidge et Hunk la stoppèrent en comprenant facilement leur ami. Ils laissèrent le couple s'éloigner jusqu'à quitter le hangar. Peinés, ils fixèrent la porte. La princesse soupira, soucieuse, une main sur le cœur.

\- C'est pas la première fois que Lance quitte le château aussi précipitamment pour aller chercher Keith...

\- On leur demandera, lui assura Hunk en frottant doucement ses épaules. Mais pour le moment ils ont besoin d'être un peu seul...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer encore ?...

Shiro se sentit mal, devinant facilement les précédents événements. Pour que son cadet soit dans un état pareil, il n'y avait qu'une possibilité. Il se tourna vers le paladin jaune, qui essayait de rassurer Allura avec Coran, puis tapota son épaule pour attirer son attention. Il fit un sourire assuré, conscient que son calme sera la clé de leur apaisement.

\- Va donc leur faire un bon gâteau dont tu as le secret, ça réchauffe toujours les cœurs !

\- Ah, ouais, bonne idée ! sourit le cuisinier en herbe. Je vais mettre des petites décorations sucrés et plein de fruits !

\- Tu auras besoin d'aide sur ce coup là ! s'exclama Pidge qui ne voulait pas devenir folle à tourner en rond. Je t'accompagne !

\- Moi aussi, je veux faire quelque chose pour eux, ajouta l'altéenne. Coran, déplaçons le château pour nous mettre dans une zone plus sécurisé.

\- Tout de suite, princesse.

Shiro les remercia d'un signe de tête, et tous partir accomplir leur mission. Il se permit de laisser sa mine soucieuse prendre le dessus, et alla dans la salle de communication d'un pas rapide. Une fois assis sur le siège, il entra un code, et attendit d'avoir une réponse. Slav apparut, tenant différentes éprouvettes et produits dans ses mains, il semblait particulièrement concentré et sérieux. C'était assez rare, car il n'était ainsi que dans les situations grave.

\- Ah, Shiro, tu tombes bien, j'avais à te parler...

Surpris et inquiet, il se redressa ; ce n'était pas bon signe, ça.

Pendant ce temps, les amants étaient allongés dans leurs lits, habillés et juste déchaussés, pour se reposer dans les bras de l'autre. Keith put se détendre, et avoir le sommeil dont il avait besoin pour se reprendre. Ils perdirent complètement la notion du temps, mais ce décrochage leur fit le plus grand bien.

En se réveillant, le demi-Galra se sentit bien plus en forme, bien qu'un peu morose. La présence de Lance à ses côtés, son parfum, celui de sa chambre, le son de sa respiration et de son cœur raisonnant dans le matelas l'enveloppèrent comme un doux cocon. Il avait cette sensation grisante d'être chez lui, à sa place, et là où il devrait vraiment être. En fermant les yeux, il soupira profondément, un léger geignement de confort raisonnant à l'intérieur.

Lance était encore endormit, et une sensation humide attira son attention. Il loucha en remarquant un mince filet de bave couler de sa bouche. De la surprise, il passa au dégoût, puis au rire. Il étouffa ce dernier avec sa main, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Il semblait si paisible, ce serait horrible de sa part.

Ses soubresauts se firent cependant ressentir, et son amant sortit lentement de ses songes. Il déglutit, les sens encore embrouillés et voilés, avant de sentir l'humidité au coin de sa bouche. En touchant ses lèvres, il écarquilla les yeux avant de s'exclamer avec horreur en se redressant. Keith ne tint plus, et explosa de rire.

\- Je bavais !

\- J'ai vu !

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ?

\- Je devais déjà ne pas rire, ne m'en demande pas trop !

\- Espèce de... Mulet !

Cela n'arrêta pas le rire de l'espion marmora, vexant son compagnon qui prit cela comme un défis.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu rigoles, hein ? On va voir si tu ris toujours après... Ça ! Attaque secrète du super cool ninja tireur d'élite : les bisous de la mort !

\- Oh non ! s'exclama Keith, mais toujours hilare.

Lance se jeta sur lui pour plonger son visage dans son cou, tirant le col de sa combinaison. Il entendit son amant protester en se débattant sans grande conviction, les rires le secouant encore. Puis, il plaqua sa bouche contre sa peau avant de souffler. Les vibrations disgracieuses chatouillèrent le paladin rouge qui hurla de rire, demandant grâce.

Le cubain accepta sa reddition, riant contre son épaule. Il préférait l'entendre ainsi, plutôt que de revoir une scène comme la veille. Doucement, ils se calmèrent, et il se redressa pour qu'ils puissent se regarder droit dans les yeux tendrement. Ils caressèrent leurs joues, puis s'embrassèrent, et enfin, ils s'enlacèrent. Keith en était bien certain : il était rentré chez lui.

\- Hey, commença le paladin bleu, doucement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça fait deux semaines, mais... On a achevé notre premier mois de couple.

En réalisant l'information, il sentit son cœur chaviré. Il y a quatre mois et demi, il n'aurait jamais pensé que leur relation prendrait un tel tournant, et pourtant, Lance était entré dans sa chambre, et tout avait commencé. Il était heureux, et espérait que cela perdure.

\- On doit faire quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Pas spécialement, mais si tu as envie, on peut aller quelque part.

\- Un rendez-vous ? Maintenant ?

\- Seulement si tu as envie, sweet-kitten, le rassura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Keith sourit, et apprécia ses attentions.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Sur cette belle promesse, ils se levèrent ensuite pour aller se laver, le demi-Galra cédant à son amant qui voulait absolument lui faire un soin du visage. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il aimait bien quand Lance s'occupait de sa peau. Ils n'allèrent rejoindre leurs amis au salon qu'une fois bien propre et détendu. Tous saluèrent le membre des lames chaleureusement, levant des assiettes avec du gâteau. Leur ami s'approcha sans hésitation pour prendre une part aussi, s'asseyant à côté de son amant qui le couvrait de baisers ainsi que de tendres caresses.

L'instant de détente apaisa les cœurs et les tourments. Shiro laissa son cadet tranquille, parfaitement conscient que Lance était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se remettre. Les amoureux profitèrent de leur journée pour aller voler en duo avec Red, concrétisant ce rendez-vous pour fêter leur premier mois de couple.

Le soir, le paladin noir profita que son protégé soit miraculeusement seul, le cubain ne l'ayant pas lâcher d'une semelle, pour lui intimer de le suivre. Intrigué, le jeune homme marcha avec lui jusqu'à la salle des commandes, et pris place à ses côtés sur l'estrade, l'espace scintillant devant eux.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Shiro pour commencer la conversation.

\- Ça va, répondit Keith après une brève hésitation.

\- J'ai appelé Slav après votre retour d'hier... Il m'a parlé de ton médicament.

\- Lequel ? siffla-t-il avec amertume. Celui qui n'a encore une fois pas fonctionné ? Je ne suis pas surpris, alors t'as pas à t'en faire.

Sur ce, il commença à se lever. L'adulte le retenu par le poignet, l'empêchant de fuir la conversation. Il baissa la tête en soupirant, mal à l'aise, mais accepta de rester.

\- Il marchait, Keith, c'est justement pour ça que je viens t'en parler.

Il lui jeta un regard noir, n'appréciant que peu qu'il tente de lui faire croire que ce médicament était une réussite, surtout après ce qu'il avait vécu l'autre jour.

\- Je suis sérieux, souffla Shiro, peiné pour lui. Seulement, ce que tu avais dans ta boite étaient des placebos.

\- ... Pardon ? T'es en train de me dire que depuis le début, Slav me donne de l'air en bouteille ? commença à s'énerver son cadet.

\- Non, ta boite a été sabotée !

Keith se recula, surpris. Ses nerfs se calmèrent de suite pour laisser place à l'angoisse alors qu'un frisson glacé roulait sous son épine dorsale.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ton médicament marchait vraiment, mais visiblement, les comprimés ont été remplacés par d'autres qui ne contenaient encore aucun produit. Ils étaient de la même couleur et de la même forme, tu n'aurais pas pu le voir.

\- Mais..., souffla-t-il, assimilant l'information. Comment est-ce que... On surveillait Lotor ! Il n'aurait jamais pu...

\- Il a visiblement trouvé un moyen, va savoir lequel. Il a dû te voir prendre ton médicament, comprendre ce que c'était, et de nouveau chercher à t'éloigner en utilisant ta maladie. Tu es dangereux pour lui, parce qu'il sait qu'il ne pourra pas t'avoir facilement. Le challenge doit l'amuser, je présume.

Keith fronça les sourcils, rageant contre leur prisonnier qui l'avait encore une fois piégé en beauté. Des pas vinrent dans leur direction, puis ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Ils se retournèrent en pensant que Coran revenait, mais c'est Lance qui arrivait au pas de course. En voyant son portable dans sa main, Keith se leva avec Shiro, intrigué.

\- Ah, babe, t'es là ! Deux types arrêtent pas de t'appeler depuis tout à l'heure : ça semblait important donc je me suis permis de décroché, et ils m'ont dit que c'était urgent.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Aucune idée, mais ils t'appellent "chef", et ils ont l'air paniqué.

\- C'est mon équipe ! sursauta son amant. Mets la communication sur l'unité principale.

Précipitamment, le paladin bleu brancha le téléphone sur la console de communication, et aussitôt Jo'ren et Vakim apparurent. Ils étaient très agités, et énervés.

\- Chef ! Chef ! C'est ultra urgent ! cria Vakim.

\- C'est vrai qu'il ressemble Rolo, souffla Lance en se postant à côté de son compagnon, les bras croisés.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui surveille Lotor ? demanda Keith.

\- C'est ça le problème ! Il y a que Yvan était en fait un fils de pute !

\- Je crois qu'il vous a éloigné en vous rendant malade ! ajouta le balmérien en poussant son ami. Parce que ce matin, il s'est échappé avec le prisonnier !

\- Quoi ?! se raidit le demi-Galra avec rage. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas contacté Kolivan ? Qui est à sa poursuite ?

\- Tic et Tac sont à ses talons ! répondit-il, parlant des deux autres Galras de l'équipe dont personne ne connaissait les noms. Et on a prévenu le quartier général avant vous.

Shiro déclencha l'alerte pour réunir tout le monde dans cette salle, poussant Keith a parler plus fort pour que sa voix passe par dessus l'alarme assourdissante. L'urgence pulsait dans les veines de tout le monde, car si Lotor ne savait rien de l'emplacement des lames de Marmora, Yvan si.

\- Vous avez les coordonnées du vaisseau qu'ils ont pris ?

\- Oui, on le suit aussi, tenez !

Shiro entra la ligne de code pour que le château avance automatiquement. Les autres paladins arrivèrent enfin, Coran éteignant l'alarme peu après. L'entrée de Allura ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des nouvelles lames qui sifflèrent avec admiration.

\- Madame, sourit Jo'ren d'un air charmeur en se penchant pour prendre appuis de sa main sur la table devant lui, poing sur la hanche. C'est que vous êtes en beauté !

\- Écrase, tu veux ? fulmina Lance en faisant un pas en avant, écartant son bras devant la jeune femme.

\- Oula ! Ok ! Je ne savais pas que la chasse était gardée !

\- Je ne suis pas un gibier ! s'énerva Allura, repoussant brutalement Lance qui cria sous la surprise, avant de soupirer pour se reprendre avant de se tourner vers les deux meneurs. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Lotor s'est échappé, cracha Keith en tremblant avec rage. Un des gars de mon équipe m'a rendu malade pour m'écarter, et s'enfuir avec lui !

\- Un traître chez les lames ? sursauta Pidge, choquée.

\- Par les anciens, souffla la princesse, livide, avant de tourner les talons précipitamment. Tout le monde dans sa tenue, et prêt à sortir Voltron !

Coran sauta sur les panneaux de commande pour allumer les moteurs auxiliaires du château, et le rendre plus rapide. Les paladins partirent tous en courant, dont Keith qui fut retenu par Lance.

\- Woh, tu penses aller où comme ça ?

\- Lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au centuple ! siffla-t-il en se dégageant d'un geste sec, mais son amant se mit devant lui pour bloquer à nouveau son chemin, l'énervant. Va te changer plutôt !

\- Nan, il en a après toi, c'est hors de question que tu sortes ! Et si Lotor se servait justement de ça pour t'isoler avec Black, ou Red ? Non seulement on perdrait un lion, mais en plus on te perdrait toi...

Le demi-Galra tressaillit, son souffle se coupant, son cœur ratant un battement. Il se retrouva incapable de repousser les mains de Lance qui se posèrent sur ses joues. Les pouces caressèrent doucement sa peau, le faisant réagir en attrapant les poignets, mais il ne fit rien de plus, hypnotisé par son regard océanique. Buté, il continua de protester, ne voulant pas céder face aux inquiétudes de son amant.

\- C'est mon combat, Lance, ma mission.

\- Alors ce sera aussi les nôtres, répliqua celui-ci. T'es pas tout seul... Et tu ne le seras jamais...

Keith serra sa poigne sur ses poignets, sentant son nez le piquer. Il était encore très émotif et sensible, et ces effets secondaires dû au manque d'apaisement ne passeront que le lendemain. Refusant de céder, aussi bien aux faiblesses morales que celles de son cœur, il fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard déterminé à son amoureux. Ce dernier soupira, ayant espéré qu'il l'écoute, mais n'était pas surprit.

\- Tu veux vraiment y aller ?

\- J'ai pas le choix.

\- Alors je t'accompagne. C'est ça ou je dis à Red que c'est moi que tu préfères, sourit-il vicieusement.

Keith pouffa en baissant le menton, le chantage ridicule l'apaisant un peu. Il releva la tête pour la hocher doucement.

\- C'est moi qu'il préfère de toute façon : tu portes du bleu !

\- Et toi un mulet !

Ils rirent un peu, ne résistant pas à l'attraction d'un baiser de réconciliation. Le paladin rouge brisa ensuite l'étreinte pour se retourner vers l'écran, et donner ses directives. Il se figea en voyant les deux amis les regarder, attendris, avec plein d'étoiles dans leurs yeux larmoyants. Il avait encore une fois complètement oublié ce qui se passait, n'ayant eu que Lance dans son esprit.

\- Alors ça..., commença Vakim d'une voix tremblante. C'était la chose la plus adorable que j'ai pu voir dans toute ma vie...

\- Chef, vous êtes trop mignon ! pleura soudainement Jo'ren.

\- Ça suffit ! bafouilla Keith, profondément embarrassé et rouge, cherchant à reprendre sa prestance. Continuez de poursuivre Yvan et Lotor, et restez en communication avec ce château pour nous tenir au courant de la situation !

\- Oh bon sang, Jo'ren raccroche, je vais pleurer tellement il est adorable !

\- Je ne suis pas... ! commença-t-il a protester avant de soupirer avec désespoir, ses équipiers déjà loin dans leur monde.

\- Ils ont pas tout à fait tort, my sweet kitten, souffla Lance à son oreille, son ton à mi-chemin entre la tendresse et la taquinerie.

\- Toi la ferme ! Et viens te changer ! râla son aimé en le tirant par le col vers la sortie.

Les exclamations exagérées d'attendrissement larmoyants de ses collègues le plongea plus profondément dans l'embarra. Il accéléra le pas, Lance hilare derrière lui, et se cacha le visage écarlate dans sa main libre. Coran, qui avait également assisté à toute la scène, essuya les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues et sa moustache. À ses côtés, les souries pleuraient aussi.

\- Ah, les jeunes, souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante d'émotion, attendrit.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que tous les paladins ne soient de sorti avec les lions. Tous ajustèrent leur communicateur, vérifiant qu'ils se recevaient parfaitement. En voyant le couple sur le même siège, et très certainement avec leurs mains jointes sur les manettes, ils ne purent s'empêcher de les charrier un peu.

\- Comme c'est adorable, se gaussa Pidge, les faisant rougir en tirant une tête de six pied de long par l'agacement.

\- La situation est grave, alors concentrez-vous un peu, râla Keith.

\- C'est bon, soupira Lance. On est plusieurs sur l'affaire, on va les rattraper !

\- Ne soit pas aussi confiant, ils pourraient nous échapper !

\- Je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à râler comme ça jusqu'à la fin parce que ça va vite être gonflant !

\- Je te ferais dire que c'est toi qui a absolument tenu à venir avec moi ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Les lions ne sont pas fais pour avoir deux pilotes en même temps !

\- Oh, laisse moi réfléchir... Je ne sais pas, moi, commença son amant en faisant mine qu'il cherchait ses mots, avant de revenir vers lui, énervé et le fixant avec de gros yeux, montrant l'évidence. Peut-être tout simplement parce que je t'aime, et que je me fais du soucie pour toi !

Keith frissonna en se retrouvant muet et figé. Les mots allèrent droit dans son cœur pour le faire bondir de joie ; les déclarations de son compagnon le rendait toujours fébrile. Il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre que ses amis sifflèrent, et les charrièrent grandement. Bien évidement, le signal de la communication était parfait, et même ses équipiers des lames avaient tout entendu.

Alors que les moqueries et les larmes fusaient, il baissa la tête en grognant avec agacement. Sa réputation était ruinée, plus personne ne pourra le prendre à nouveau au sérieux. Il sentit les doigts de son petit-ami écarter les siens pour prendre place entre eux, serrant ses mains étroitement contre les manettes. Malgré lui, il répondit en resserrant la poigne, puis, il caressa de ses pouces ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. Ainsi, il répondit silencieusement aux mots amoureux. L'expression de Lance s'adoucit, mais comme Keith baissait la tête, et que personne ne voyait leurs mains, ils ne comprirent pas toute la scène.

\- Attention, tout le monde, on arrive bientôt sur leur position ! les informa Allura.

Tous reprirent leur sérieux, et se concentrèrent. Rapidement, ils virent deux vaisseaux Marmora, l'un peinant à rattraper l'autre. La distance était grande, mais les lions purent facilement les rattraper. C'est alors qu'une flotte Galra se décida de les prendre en embuscade. Les lions esquivèrent de justesse les tirs, et le château se protégea avec son bouclier.

\- Bon sang, siffla Shiro. Allez, on forme Voltron !

\- C'est partie ! s'exclama Pidge.

\- Oui, maintenant ! Maintenant ! paniqua Hunk, plus rassuré d'être une jambe dans une situation aussi dangereuse.

\- Ils vont traversé la galaxie avant même de comprendre ! sourit Lance, motivé.

Ils se réunirent pour lancer la transformation. Tous connecté par le même but et l'esprit d'équipe, ils sentirent le lien d'union jusqu'à ce qu'il soit palpable. Les autres paladins en dehors du couple perçurent soudainement quelque chose de particulier et complètement nouveau. C'était chaud, grisant, et très lumineux. La sensation de mains étroitement liées, et un profond sentiment de sécurité les envahir. Ils avaient une motivation sans faille, comme s'ils pouvaient accomplir l'impossible d'un claquement de doigt. C'était merveilleux, euphorisant, et presque addictif, mais la sensation était aussi incroyable que brève, Voltron terminant de se former.

Sous leur choc, un gros silence envahit la ligne. Inquiet, Lance et Keith s'échangèrent un regard, avant de poser la question à voix haute. Quelques souffles impressionnés retentir dans leurs oreilles : tout le monde était encore bouleversé.

\- Wow..., souffla Pidge, avant de regarder ses mains qui tremblaient sans qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter. Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Hunk, dans le même état.

\- "Ça" quoi ? intervint Lance. Hey, les gars, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

\- Vous n'avez pas ressenti ? lança Shiro, surpris car ça avait été difficile à louper.

\- Nan, on a rien eu, répondit Keith. Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, parfaitement bien...

\- Plus que bien, même, ajouta l'informaticienne en souriant doucement.

\- C'était génial, pleurnicha Hunk, profondément touché.

\- Euh... Les gars ? fit le cubain, aussi perdu que son amant.

\- Je ne suis pas bien sûr, mais..., commença Allura. Je crois que c'était vous deux.

\- Hein ?

\- On a ressenti ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, avant que le couple ne devienne écarlate. Les autres s'exclamèrent, étonné de l'hypothèse. Keith se raidit, embarrassé que tous ait pu ainsi lire en lui sans son consentement. Avec son aimé, ils se sentirent désagréablement mis à nus et exposés.

\- Attends une seconde ! bafouilla Lance. C'était peut-être autre chose !

\- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, rétorqua la princesse en souriant. Un lion n'est pas censé avoir deux pilote en même temps : vous êtes les premier à voler en duo.

\- C'est vrai que mon frère m'a déjà accompagné, réalisa Pidge. Mais il était à côté, sur sa propre machine. Vous, vous êtes réellement deux paladins, les pilotes de Red !

\- C'est trop, je peux pas tenir ! pleura Hunk, attendrit comme jamais.

\- Ça suffit ! cria Keith, mort de gêne, si rouge que ses pommettes se teintèrent d'une légère couleur mauve.

Sa protestation mourut sous les rires attendrit des autres, et il sentit son amoureux se resserrer contre lui en soupirant avec embarra : c'était vraiment le moment le plus gênant de toute leur vie !

\- Tout ça est adorable, mais nous avons un problème plus sérieux, fit Shiro pour les ramener à la réalité, conservant un petit sourire.

Ils se concentrèrent à nouveau, Voltron se mettant en garde en sortant son bouclier. Lance entra le bayard rouge pour offrir l'épée à leur leader. Soudain, une nouvelle paire de manette sortie du siège, à leurs hauteurs. Surpris, ils les fixèrent un instant. Leurs réactions inquiétèrent leur groupe qui demanda ce qui se passait.

\- Je crois Red à encore quelque chose en réserve, répondit Lance en attrapant les petites manettes. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est !

\- On verra bien, ajouta Keith, sérieux. Les lions ne nous ont jamais laisser tomber, au contraire, alors c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison que ça apparaît maintenant.

\- C'est pas justement parce que vous êtes à deux ? demanda Hunk.

\- C'est jamais arrivé avant, répliqua le paladin bleu.

\- Vous n'avez encore jamais combattu ensemble en tant que Voltron. Ça doit jouer, suggéra Shiro, le bouclier du robot se levant pour contrer les laser qui les faisait reculer sous leurs forces.

\- J'espère que ça va nous aider, parce que la situation commence à être tendue ! s'exclama Pidge.

\- Ah !

\- Hunk ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai pas sortie le repas du four !

\- Bon sang, c'est pas le moment ! cria Keith, tranchant d'un coup d'épée les quelques vaisseaux qui tournait autour d'eux.

\- Désolé, mais je panique ! Et quand je panique et je pense à n'importe quoi !

Ils crièrent en cœur en étant foudroyé plusieurs fois par les tirs ennemis. Lotor et Yvan n'étaient pas en meilleure posture, obligés de s'arrêter pour se protéger derrière un épais bouclier énergétique. Galra, Marmora, et Voltron, tous voulaient les attraper dans un chaos total. Plusieurs fois, Lance essaya de bouger les manettes supplémentaires, mais sans résultat.

Ses amis voulaient qu'il déclenche ce nouvel atout, mais il en était incapable. Il grogna de frustration, la pensée qu'il était un mauvais paladin revenant rapidement lacérer sa maigre confiance en lui. Il aurait espéré être plus efficace, mais c'était encore une fois les autres qui faisaient tout le travail sans lui.

\- Lance ! l'appela Keith, le sortant de ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! C'est maintenant ou jamais !

\- Je n'y arrive pas ! Je comprend pas pourquoi ça ne bouge pas !... Mince, c'était peut-être uniquement pour toi en fait, soupira-t-il tristement en lâchant les poignées.

Son amant lâcha ses commandes, ce qui donna des difficultés à Shiro pour manier l'épée, et attrapa ses mains afin de les remettre sur les nouvelles manettes. Lance sursauta, mais ne fit rien pour se défaire de la prise. Il croisa les yeux de son partenaire, et déglutit avec inquiétude en le voyant furieux.

\- Si c'était le cas, je les aurais déjà vu depuis un bail ! Ces commande sont pour toi, et c'est à toi de trouver pourquoi elles sont là ! Tu dois comprendre comment l'activer !

\- J'ai essayé, mais...

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça allait être facile !...

Il soupira en reprenant ses manettes, participant au combat. Il appuya rapidement sur le bouton de leur micro, les coupant vocalement des autres pour les empêcher d'entendre leur prochaine discussion. Surpris, son compagnon le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il faisait.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais si tu t'imagines encore que t'es inutile, je vais te botter le train tellement fort que tu vas traverser les galaxies sans toucher la Terre !

Lance cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il se secoua la tête pour répondre, baissant les yeux sur les manettes encore éteintes, frustré.

\- Elles ne veulent pas bouger...

\- T'es toujours à la ramasse de toute façon, t'as encore du louper un truc stupide !

\- Tu pourrais m'aider ! fulmina-t-il, blessé.

\- Bon sang, Lance ! Crois en toi un peu, tu es capable de faire beaucoup mieux que ça ! Sans toi on en serait pas là aujourd'hui, tu es important pour tout le monde ici !

Estomaqué, son compagnon écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée. Il le vit s'engoncer dans ses épaules, et pu facilement deviner qu'il rougissait. Keith posa une de ses mains sur la sienne, mais pas n'importe laquelle : celle de gauche. La même où était en temps normal la mitaine qu'il lui avait offerte.

\- Spécialement pour moi...

Il rougit en entendant ces mots qui firent bondir son cœur. Émut, il appuya sa visière contre son épaule. Même si le paladin rouge lâcha sa main pour reprendre ses propres commandes, il la sentit toujours sur la sienne. Il ferma les yeux, resserrant ses cuisses contre celles de son compagnon. Comme il n'y avait pas d'accoudoir, il pouvait facilement mettre ses jambes sur la partie molletonné encadrant le siège, et ainsi, ne pas gêner le pilote dans ses manœuvres.

En fait, la position était plutôt confortable, et il avait été surpris de pouvoir ainsi voler en duo avec son amant. Il pouvait l'avoir contre lui, savoir qu'il allait bien, le sentir au près. C'était suffisant pour son cœur. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir une crise maintenant, alors que tous étaient en plein dans un combat qui s'avérait de plus en plus difficile.

Ils furent à nouveau secoué par les attaques incessantes. Keith s'exclama avec lui, mais il était inconscient de sa propre voix. Il regarda son amant, inquiet qu'il soit blessé. Il n'était pas encore remit du manque d'apaisement, et il le savait parfaitement. Plus qu'une faiblesse psychologique, il était physiquement fatigué, et n'avait pas sa résistance habituelle.

Ses paumes se resserrèrent sur les manettes, son cœur se serrant en pensant que ce combat pourrait très mal se finir. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, qu'ils se parlaient. L'idée le déchira.

\- Hey, babe..., souffla-t-il, la douceur de sa voix tranchant avec la rage du combat.

\- Quoi ? répondit Keith, ne portant qu'à moitié attention à lui, plus concentré sur ses adversaires.

\- Je t'aime...

Il se crispa sur ses manettes en rougissant. Il donna un coup plus brusque et maladroit, faisant faire un mouvement étrange à Voltron. De nouveau, les autres paladins demandèrent ce qui se passait, et pourquoi ils ne les entendaient pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de rallumer leur micro, que Lance posa ses mains sur les siennes, les caressant doucement. Il enleva ensuite son casque pour aller embrasser son cou, se coupant totalement des voix paniquées des autres.

\- Lance ! sursauta Keith. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est pas le moment !

Seulement, il entoura son torse de ses bras, refusant de le quitter. Déconcentré, autant par son partenaire que ses amis qui hurlait dans leurs micros, Keith retira lui aussi son casque, reprenant rapidement ses manettes.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi t'as soudainement décidé de déprimer, et surtout dans un moment pareil, mais si t'as peur qu'on ne s'en sorte pas, alors sache que ça arrivera !

Choqué, et blessé, le cubain le resserra contre lui, sa gorge se serrant comme un étau.

\- Oui ça va arriver, grogna Keith. Surtout si tu restes comme un abrutit sans rien faire ! T'es pas un incapable, ok ?

\- C'est que..., tenta-t-il de protester.

\- Tu m'as dit un jour que le choix d'un lion devait être respecté ! Tu m'as accepté en tant que leader, et tu as cru en moi ! Maintenant, laisses-moi faire de même pour toi.

Voltron se mit derrière le bouclier du château, sûrement parce que tout le monde cherchait à récupérer le couple qui les inquiétait par leur silence. Cela permit à Keith de se tourner un peu pour voir par dessus son épaule. Il prit la main gauche de son amant avec la sienne, l'écrasant presque contre la manette qu'il tenait, et il sourit doucement.

\- Je sais que tu peux le faire, sweet-babe...

Lance plongea dans sa nuque, ses yeux s'étant humidifiés rapidement.

\- J'ai tellement peur de te perdre...

\- Ne soit pas stupide.

Il serra les dents, résistant à ses larmes.

\- Tu as encore vidé le placard de gâteau, je ne te laisserais pas t'en sortir aussi facilement !

Il rit, quelques larmes lui échappant par ce fait. La main de Keith caressa la sienne.

\- Tu peux le faire... On peut le faire.

Lance rouvrit les yeux, serrant ses doigts entre les siens. Son regard plus déterminé fixant le vide. Comment pourrait-il laisser toutes ces joies lui être arrachées ? C'était hors de question. Jamais il n'arrivera quoi que ce soit à ses amis, et encore moins à son aimé. Il le protégerait jusqu'au dernier souffle de vie qu'il lui restera.

Les veinures des manettes commencèrent à s'illuminer, mais l'attention des amants n'étaient que sur eux deux, ne voyant même pas le bouclier du château faiblir. Ils fermèrent les paupières, appréciant leur étreinte, avant de les rouvrir, déterminé. Lance déroula son dernier bras pour aller attraper la seconde manette, Keith reprenant la sienne. Une fois leurs casques remis, ils soufflèrent un bon coup.

\- Ouais, approuva le cubain. On va le faire.

\- On va leur montrer qu'on ne se paie pas de nos têtes comme ça, sourit son compagnon, hautain.

\- On est ensemble ?

\- Ouais !

Ils rallumèrent le micro, et tous se passa en un clin d'œil. La barrière du château se brisa, mais Voltron se braqua tandis que son dos s'ouvrait. Deux énormes canons en sortir pour se poser sur les épaules. Ce n'était pas les laser habituels, ils étaient plus gros et carrés, et possédaient bien plus d'armatures. Une sensation de vide inquiétante pouvaient être ressentie. Puis, l'épée disparue pour faire place à un fusil de précision.

Le changement eut le mérite de stopper les Galra ennemis, stupéfaits. Les paladins eux-même étaient décontenancés et impressionnés. C'est Pidge qui prit la parole la première.

\- Euh, les gars ?... C'est quoi ce truc ?

Lance sentit les manettes s'ouvrir, de petits boutons se présentant sous chaque doigts. Puis, avec son partenaire, ils virent sur l'écran les différentes cibles être affichées, un calcule s'effectuant rapidement pour montrer le point central entre toute. C'est alors qu'ils comprirent. Ils s'inquiétaient tellement pour l'autre qu'ils avaient perdu la connexion qu'ils avaient. En voulant se protéger et cacher leurs propres faiblesse, ils ne s'entendaient plus. Ils avaient besoin de reprendre confiance en l'autre, comme envers eux-même. Cette nouvelle arme était la leur : ils avaient besoin d'être en symbiose et en totale confiance l'un envers l'autre pour la contrôler.

Ils eurent un sourire diabolique, appréciant déjà comment les choses se présentaient.

\- Ça ? lança Keith.

\- C'est nous, termina Lance.

Le cubain bloqua le centre de toutes les cibles, et son petit-ami avança ses manettes. Dans une détonation magnétique, les canons crachèrent un rayon obscure qui se détacha pour aller s'écraser dans le vide au centre de la flotte Galra. Une aspiration se créa lentement, attirant les petits vaisseaux, un petit point sombre apparaissant. Ce point ne bougea pas, mais la puissance de l'aspiration s'agrandit, attirant les Galra à l'intérieur. En voyant les chasseurs se faire aspirer et disparaître, tous sursautèrent.

\- C'est un trou de verre ! hurla Pidge. Faut vite attraper Lotor, et s'éloigner !

\- Lance ! appela Keith en bloquant la cible sur le vaisseau des fugitifs.

Son amant se concentra en appuyant sur les boutons sous ses doigts, Voltron braquant le fusil, puis, il tira. Un câble magnétique fila jusqu'au bouclier du vaisseau, puis s'accrocha à lui comme les racines d'un arbre. Le vaisseau bloqué dans leurs filets, ils poussèrent les propulseurs de la machine pour partir au plus vite, le château les accompagnant avec l'équipe Mamora. Derrière eux, le trou de verre continua d'avaler la flotte Galra entière, avant de disparaître dans un claquement de doigt.

Encore choqué par la nouvelle arme, qui avait sagement reprit sa place à l'intérieur du robot, ils s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre les Mamora qui vinrent à leur rencontre. Lotor et Yvan furent récupérés, menottés, et emportés vers les cellules. Kolivan les dévisagèrent en les voyant passer, les paladins arrivant près de lui. Aussitôt, il vit avec agacement que le couple se tenait étroitement la main. En réponse, ils s'empoignèrent plus fermement en lui lançant un regard courroucé.

\- Heureusement, cette fois-ci c'est bien terminé, lança Shiro en se frottant la nuque. Mais Lotor a put endoctriner d'autre de vos membres...

\- Nous avons déjà commencé à chercher les possibles traîtres, ne vous en préoccupez donc pas.

\- Cette arme est incroyable ! s'exclama Hunk, admiratif, avant de se tourner vers ses deux amis en blêmissant. C'était impressionnant, mais ne l'utilisez plus jamais, par pitié, c'était effrayant...

\- Je ne savais même pas que deux pilotes pouvaient être dans le même lion. Ça doit demander d'être particulièrement proche, sourit Allura, les taquinant en faisant bondir ses sourcils d'un air suggestif.

\- Ouais, pouffa Pidge. On se demande bien comment s'est passé ce "moment de camaraderie" pour y parvenir.

\- Quoi ? rougit le couple en faisant un pas en arrière avant de secouer nerveusement les mains et la tête. Mais non !

\- Vous avez coupé votre micro, c'est suspect !

\- Chef !

Le long cri larmoyant provenant de deux voix les firent se retourner. Keith reçu Jo'ren et Vakim contre lui, chutant au sol sous le poids des deux, surtout sous celui du natif de Balmera. Raide, il blêmit en les dévisageant, ses amis hilares en observant la scène.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous... !

\- On est désolé ! pleurnicha Vakim. On aurait dû faire plus attention !

\- On vous en supplie, ne nous renvoyez pas ! On adore travailler avec vous ! geignit Jo'ren.

\- Je... Je..., bafouilla le paladin en rougissant, mal à l'aise, avant de jeter un regard à son groupe, suppliant silencieusement d'avoir leur aide.

\- On devrait leur laisser un peu d'espace, non ? proposa Pidge, malicieuse, le laissant pâlir.

\- C'est un moment important entre coéquipier, tu as raison, approuva Shiro en s'éloignant avec eux.

\- J'ai faim ! s'exclama Hunk en s'étirant, avant de paniquer et de courir vers le château, catastrophé. Oh non, mon plat est en train de brûler !

\- La cuisine doit être en feu à l'heure actuelle, dépita Allura.

\- Hey, me laissez pas ici ! cria Keith avant de jeter un regard plaintif à son amant qui était bien trop malicieux à son goût. Tu ne vas pas me laisser, hein ?

\- Je sais pas... Peut-être si tu me dis que tu m'aimes très fort...

\- Non ! balbutia-t-il en devenant si écarlate qu'une pointe mauve colorait légèrement ses joues et ses oreilles.

\- Je vous en pris, soupira Kolivan avec agacement, perdant peu à peu patience. Quant à vous soldat, relevez-vous, vous êtes ridicules !

\- Pardon ! bondirent Jo'ren et Vakim en se tenant droit comme des piquets à côté de leur chef d'équipe.

Lance tendit sa main à son amant, et même s'il se récolta un doigt d'honneur en premier, il reçut sa paume pour l'aider à se relever. Le demi-Galra s'épousseta, voyant les deux autres membres de son équipe, surnommé "Tic et Tac", s'approcher. Surpris de les voir un peu embarrassés, il les questionna d'un battement de cil. Les deux Galras s'échangèrent un regard, décidant qui devait prendre la parole, avant que l'un d'eux n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Désolé de vous avoir fait si peu confiance, nous espérons avoir une autre chance à l'avenir.

Keith cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris. Il n'avait pas eu la sensation qu'ils ne croyaient pas en lui, ils avaient toujours exécuté ses ordres sans broncher. Il se tourna vers Kolivan, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'était pas habilité à choisir ses membres d'équipe. Le commandant soupira longuement en détournant le regard un instant. Puis il posa ses yeux sur lui.

\- Nous devons réorganiser nos rangs, alors vous partirez en mission de sabotage la semaine prochaine. Je vous recontacterais.

\- Entendu, sourit le jeune homme en comprenant qu'il les assignait comme équipe officielle, et non temporaire.

\- Rompez.

Les lames frappèrent d'un même mouvement leurs poitrines, puis se séparèrent. Keith salua son équipe, et tourna les talons avec son amant pour rejoindre leurs amis. Ces derniers avaient bien suivit l'échange, et félicitèrent leur camarade.

Ça n'avait pas été facile, mais il avait su se faire respecter de ses subordonnés, gagner leur confiance, et parvenu à gérer une situation de crise. Il avait parfaitement assumé son rôle de meneur sans même s'en rendre compte.

Fier de lui, Shiro lui ébouriffa ses cheveux, le faisant râler. Il pouffa, et fermant l'entrée du château derrière eux. Les paladins fêtèrent ensemble leur victoire, se promettant d'être plus prudent à l'avenir. Pour commencer, Keith prendra garde à toute nouvelle recrue. Il était très silencieux, ce qui inquiéta Lance. Ce dernier ne tenta rien, ne voulant pas alarmer les autres qui semblaient passer du bon temps. De plus, l'ambiance détendu permettait au demi-galra de se reposer, et relâcher la pression du combat. Docile, il prit son mal en patience jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se coucher.


	17. Chapter 17

Lance tenta une approche lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans leur lit, profitant de l'intimité pour mettre le jeune homme en confiance. Il le sentit coller son dos au sien, voulant un contacte, mais refusant de le laisser voir ses failles ; le but était qu'il ne se fasse pas de soucie, mais c'était inutile.

\- Hey, babe... Tu crois que ce type connaissait Lotor avant d'être dans ton équipe ?

Dans un premier temps, il n'eut qu'un silence en retour, mais finalement le soupir qu'il entendit le gonfla d'un nouvel espoir. Keith remua un peu, sûrement en humectant ses lèvres pour se donner du courage avant de se lancer.

\- Je ne pense pas... Yvan a dû se faire embobiner sur place. C'était lui qui était majoritairement de surveillance.

\- C'est possible que ça arrive à nouveau ? fit Lance en se tournant un peu vers lui, inquiet.

\- Avec mon équipe actuelle, non, mais au quartier générale il a peut-être déjà des gens qui le soutiennes. Kolivan fait une enquête à ce sujet.

Le paladin bleu revint à sa place initiale, à moitié apaisé. Il ferma les yeux, et essaya de se détendre en suivant la respiration de son compagnon, la cage thoracique se gonflant doucement contre son dos. La chaleur de son corps ainsi que son parfum rendit bien vite sa présence trop forte pour qu'il puisse s'endormir. Il rouvrit les yeux, ses prunelles brillants déjà de désir, avant de se retourner pour enserrer doucement son compagnon. Ce dernier soupira d'aise, peu conscient de ce qui se passait, car il s'endormait. Lentement, Lance resserra son emprise en glissant ses mains sur le ventre musclé, et nichant sa tête dans son cou.

Dans un premier temps, à moitié endormit, Keith apprécia le contact. C'est en ressentant le mouvement de bassin contre ses fesses, la demi érection de son concubin ressentie au travers des tissus, que les souvenirs revinrent amèrement dans son esprit. Il retrouva la peur paralysante qu'il avait eu pendant ses précédentes chaleurs, un Galra l'emportant dieu savait où. Ce, tandis qu'il était impuissant, faible.

Il bondit en se retournant, tombant inévitablement du lit, fesses les premières, ses pieds encore sur le matelas. Lance sursauta en se tirant vers le bord pour tendre sa main, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

\- Oh, hey ! Babe, est-ce que ça va ? Tu t'es fais mal ? Pardon, je ne pensais pas que tu dormais déjà...

\- Nan, je... Je...

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? « J'ai eu peur d'être violé, babe, pardon », pas très romantique. De plus, connaissant Lance, il n'oserait plus jamais le toucher de peur qu'il le craigne. Il ne voulait pas ne plus être touché, au contraire, il voulait se perdre dans ses bras, mais était terrorisé à l'idée d'être de nouveau le passif ; il n'était pas encore prêt.

Il ravala sa langue, cherchant ses mots, et pris la main de son amant pour se hisser sur le lit. Il se retrouva face à face avec lui, tous deux agenouillés sur le matelas, la couette complètement retournée après le bon qu'il avait fais. Lance pouffa et prit son visage entre ses mains, le couvant d'un tendre regard. Cela le détendit, et il s'approcha pour l'embrasser, la douceur passant un baume apaisant sur son cœur.

\- Désolé, kitten, je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire peur, geignit le cubain qui culpabilisait.

\- C'est rien, pouffa Keith en offrant quelques baisers pour appuyer ses paroles.

\- Ça va, t'es sûr ?

\- Mais oui.

\- Bien, dans ce cas...

Le changement de ton pour rendre les mots taquins et ronronnant le surpris, et il ne put résister à l'attraction lorsqu'il se fit repousser sur le matelas. Lance plongea dans son cou pour le couvrir d'attentions humides qui le tendit autant de crainte que de désir. Le fait qu'il se glisse entre ses jambes commençaient le terrifier, le mélange peur-excitation étrange l'empêchant de se concentrer.

\- Lance, attend !

Le paladin se redressa subitement, lui jetant un regard interrogatif pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Sans aucun doute, il l'avait senti devenir raide et crisper, ce qui l'avait inquiété. Keith soupira de soulagement. Qu'importe quand, qu'importe à quel moment, s'il lui disait d'arrêter, il arrêtait. Il se sentait incroyablement en sécurité avec lui, et le besoin d'affection dû à ce long mois sans le voir fouetta aussi bien sa conscience que son bassin. Il avait envie aussi, c'était évident. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas bloqué dans leurs rôles.

\- C'est juste... Je peux mener et être au dessus ?

\- Oh, réalisa son amant, soulagé. C'est juste ça ? Bien sûr, babe, tout ce que tu veux, termina-t-il doucement en venant déposer suavement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Keith sourit, charmé par ces baisers d'une innocence pure. Il entoura son cou de ses bras pour répondre, puis repris le dessus, son compagnon encadrant ses hanches de ses jambes. L'attitude décontractée et comique de son partenaire le fit rire, le détendant pour de bon. Pour le remercier, il lui fit l'amour avec le plus d'attention possible, même s'ils se firent hypnotisés presque dès le début à cause du manque quémandant d'être comblé. L'acte devint brute, et ils durent plaquer une main, celle avec la mitaine, sur la bouche de l'autre pour se faire taire. Puis, apaisés et le cœur gorgé d'amour, ils s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, Lance fit remarqué en riant qu'il était couvert de suçons, ce sur quoi Keith l'enlaça dans son dos pour embrasser chaque marques à sa porter. Ils se lavèrent avant d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Comme chaque lendemain de coucherie, ils se collèrent, éperdus dans la tendresse de leur amour encore nouveau.

Leurs amis pouffèrent, les charriant doucement comme quoi ils étaient mignons. Le couple ne réagit pas plus quand souriant bêtement, et se retournant vers l'autre pour se croiser d'un tendre regard. La journée fut libre pour les jeunes gens, alors ils vaguèrent à leurs occupations. Shiro en profita pour tenter d'aller voir Keith dans l'après-midi.

Il se rendit à la salle d'entraînement, mais ne vit personne. Surpris, il dû se prendre quelques secondes avant de chercher dans d'autre pièce. Il se rendit aux cuisines, trouvant Hunk en train de préparer un plateau de choses à grignoter ainsi que des milk-shakes.

\- Dis, tu sais où est passé Keith ? demanda l'adulte.

\- Oh, il est dans le salon avec Lance, ils jouent à un jeu de combat sur lequel Pidge travaille. Je prépare de quoi les regarder parce que c'est drôle ! Je te fais un milk-shake ?

\- Je veux bien, merci, je vous rejoins.

\- Entendu !

Shiro le laissa fredonner en s'affairant, et rejoignit le salon. La porte étant encore une fois restée ouverte, il pu voir le couple sur le canapé, dos à lui. Keith était assit normalement, quoi qu'un peu enfoncé dans l'assise, et Lance était tout simplement à l'envers, ses pieds sur le dossier.

\- Dépêches-toi ! Pidge veut qu'on lui fasse un rapport complet des bugs, soupira le paladin rouge.

\- Attend, je choisis mon apparence... Oh !

Le cubain se redressa brusquement en trouvant un kigurumi de poulet à son avatar simpliste. Il entra sans un mot dans l'arène, et monta sur une caisse pour être au dessus du personnage de Keih. Puis, il fit sauter son avatar pour attaquer, hurlant une phrase.

\- EL POLLO LOCO !

Le demi-Galra, décontenancé eut à peine le temps de souffler un « quoi ? », qu'il dû se défendre avec ardeur. Lance continua de faire des commentaires avec son accent cubain, faussement séducteur, en racontant absolument n'importe quoi.

\- Crains-moi ! Je suis la vengeance ! Je suis la nuit ! Je suis..., commença-t-il en criant, avant de prendre une voix plus suave en faisant lever victorieusement les bras à son avatar. La cuisse de poulet.

Keith ne tint plus, et explosa de rire, incapable d'appuyer correctement sur la manette. Lance continua d'en rajouter, et était bien plus hilarant quand il perdait, ou que son coup de frime se résumait à un échec ridicule. Shiro était figé dans l'entrée du salon, n'ayant jamais entendu son cadet rire autant depuis le plus loin qu'il le connaissait. Il sourit doucement, soulagé de le voir aussi heureux après tout ce qu'il avait enduré.

Même si son but premier était de parler de ce qui s'était passé lors de ces dernières chaleurs, afin de crever l'abcès, il abandonna l'idée. Il s'approcha pour s'asseoir à côté de son protéger, tapant son épaule amicalement pour annoncer son arrivée. Lance lui tendit sa manette en insistant sur le génie de ce jeu, Keith essuyant ses larmes de rire tandis qu'il avait encore des spasmes d'euphorie. Hunk arriva à son tour, louangé par tous, et ils savourèrent snacks et milk-shakes en s'affrontant virtuellement. Rires et blagues plus ou moins bonnes fusèrent, Lance ne s'arrêtant plus avec son accent espagnol, censé être séduisant, pour commenter comiquement ses combats, au grand plaisir de tous.

Le soir, après le dîné, blotties dans l'intimité de la chambre, les choses devinrent soudainement plus chaudes et passionnés. Keith demanda d'être à nouveau au dessus, et Lance ne fit rien pour l'en dissuadé, heureux qu'il le désire autant. Le lendemain, après de longs et langoureux baisers, il eut le droit à du sexe matinal loin d'être désagréable.

Ils profitèrent ainsi de la semaine qui suivit, leurs suçons n'ayant pas le temps de disparaître que d'autres apparaissaient. Les angoisses de Keith commençant à passer vers la fin de la semaine, il laissa son amant lui donner la fellation de sa vie dans l'observatoire. Lance savait parfaitement comment alterner entre ses mains et sa bouche, jouant des deux avec en prime des regards brûlant plongeant dans le sien. Il demanda quand même à être le dominant, et le cubain le chevaucha impétueusement, rendant cette dernière nuit ensemble la meilleure possible.

Leurs cœurs manquèrent de s'arrêter lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un arriver. Le paladin rouge plongea pour qu'ils soient cachés au pied du siège, dans le renfoncement du sol. Ils se turent, et attendirent que Coran, qui devait vérifier si tout était éteint, reparte. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, avant de rire. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et gémirent en reprenant là où ils en étaient.

La soirée avait été magique, comme à chaque fois qu'ils découchaient sous les étoiles. Puis, ils allèrent se coucher pour dormir dans leurs bras. Apaisé, la séparation du lendemain ne fut nullement un problème. Après un baiser échangé avec son amant, et un signe de main à ses amis, il monta dans son vaisseau Marmora pour repartir rejoindre le groupuscule.

Le trajet se passa tranquillement, tout comme l'atterrissage de son vaisseau chez les Marmora. Jo'ren et Vakim vinrent le saluer, et il sourit en retour. Ensemble, ils se rendirent au tableau de mission pour prendre la leur. Une série de vaisseaux Galras étaient leurs cibles, attendant patiemment qu'ils viennent les faire exploser.

Rien de très compliqué, en une semaine, voir deux, ce serait réglé. L'heure du dîné sonnant, ils allèrent manger, retrouvant les Galras de leur équipe qu'ils surnommaient "Tic et Tac". C'est en retournant à ses quartiers que Keith reprit conscience avec la réalité. Perdu dans ses pensées, soucieux à l'idée de croiser un disciple de Lotor sans même le savoir, il passa non loin des douches. Inévitablement à ces heures, il entendit les échos des orgies dû aux chaleurs. Il se raidit d'horreur, ses angoisses remontant brusquement et secouant ses sens. Il se sentait en danger, une alarme stridente retentissant dans son esprit. La façon dont il fit demi-tour, dû à un sursaut en entendant des coups contre les murs, était purement et simplement de la fuite. Il était effrayé, et il n'hésita pas à bousculer tout le monde pour parvenir à s'enfermer dans ses quartiers jusqu'au lendemain.

Dès lors, et jusqu'à la fin de sa mission, il était nerveux sur les vaisseaux principaux. S'ajoutant à ses angoisses, il n'avait pas ses pilules, et se demandait dans combien de temps ses chaleurs reviendrait. Les dernières s'étaient produites il y a deux semaines et demi, par conséquent, les prochaines ne devaient plus tarder à arriver. Si Slav n'avait pas encore fait les prochaines pilules, c'est qu'il manquait un ingrédient : une source d'angoisse supplémentaire dont il se serait bien passé.

Il rentra au château Altéen épuisé, plus moralement que physiquement. Ses amis ne forcèrent en rien la discussion, et le laissèrent manger en silence au repas partagé du soir. Quant à Lance, il était arrivé en retard à table, et l'explication vint lorsqu'il tira son compagnon jusqu'à la salle de bain de sa chambre.

Il avait disposé des bougies, qui étaient la seule source de lumière de la pièce, mit des pétales de fleurs autour d'un bain chaud, une musique d'ambiance reposante raisonnant dans l'air. Étonné, Keith s'était tourné vers lui, mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, il reçu un petit baiser qui le fit taire.

\- Tu as deux options, commença doucement Lance en caressant ses joues. Le prendre tranquillement tout seul, ou accompagné.

Surpris de ces choix, il cligna des yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils, perdu.

\- Seul ? Pourquoi seul ?

\- Je me suis dis qu'après ta mission, tu voudrais un temps pour toi. On se marche tous un peu dessus en ce moment, et je ne veux pas être lourd. Ma présence à tes côtés doit être un plaisir, pas un fardeau.

Il embrassa doucement son front. Keith pouvait sentir qu'il était heureux juste de le savoir dans le même endroit, et qu'il ne prendrait pas mal qu'il veuille un peu d'intimité. Quelque part, il voulait partager ce bain avec Lance, mais l'idée d'avoir un moment seul était terriblement charmante. Il embrassa son amant avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je vais y aller seul...

\- Je t'ai tout mis à côté, mais si t'as besoin d'autre chose c'est dans le panier au sol, comme ça tu n'as pas à sortir.

Son cœur palpita, et sa poitrine s'emplit d'une intense chaleur. Les attentions qu'il avait à son égard le rendaient toujours fébrile. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, savourant la tendresse qu'il pouvait y lire.

\- Mais... On pourra s'en faire un comme ça un autre jour, ce serait sympa.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, sourit largement Lance, heureux qu'il le propose, avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Bon bain, babe.

Il répondit d'un baiser aussi, et quitta ses bras pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte avant de s'appuyer contre elle une seconde. Puis, il s'avança pour se déshabiller et rentrer dans l'eau chaude. Il poussa un profond soupir d'aise, le calme de la playlist, la lumière tamisée et chaleureuse des bougies, ainsi que les parfums délicieux des produits dans l'eau le détendait.

Les attentions et la patience que Lance avait à son égards méritaient un véritable oscar. Il se sentit horriblement égoïste, conscient que c'était toujours son compagnon qui courbait l'échine pour s'adapter à lui. Il avait à faire des efforts s'il ne voulait pas noyer leur relation qui allait dans une seule et unique direction.

Des coups se firent entendre à la porte, le sortant de ses pensés dans un sursaut. Par pur réflexe de défense, il se recroquevilla sur lui même pour se cacher. Il ne parla pas, sa gorge serrée comme un étau, l'étranglant. Il se rendit subitement compte, le temps de cette fraction de seconde, que la salle de bain devenait réellement un endroit angoissant pour lui.

\- Au fait, commença la voix étouffée de Lance derrière la porte. Ne penses à rien. Alors stop les idées noires, sinon tu ne te détendras jamais.

Vexé, il s'enfonça à moitié dans l'eau en foudroyant du regard la présence de son amant qu'il pouvait facilement sentir derrière la porte.

\- Et me jette pas ce regard de tueur !

Il sursauta en se redressant, pétrifié qu'il sache ce qu'il venait de faire. Il commença à soupçonner qu'il l'observait d'une quelconque façon. Cependant, il constata rapidement qu'aucune caméra ou serrure auraient pu permettre à Lance de le voir. Le rire de ce dernier se fit entendre.

\- Je te connais par cœur, kitten. Aller essaye vraiment de te vider la tête, t'es tranquille ici.

Après ces mots, des pas s'éloignèrent avant que le son fureté d'un corps tombant sur le lit ne se fasse entendre. Keith comprit que son amant était avec son casque sur son jeu, ou lisant un magasine quelconque sur le lit, le laissant seul. Il s'apaisa.

Le moment de complicité eut le mérite de briser son angoisse. Bien que borné, il accepta de faire un effort, et de ne penser à rien. Bien que difficilement, après quelques minutes, il réussit à n'être conscient que de l'eau délicieusement chaude, des doux parfums embaumant l'air, et des reflets des flammes dansants dans la pièce.

Lorsque l'eau devint tiède, presque froide, il sortit afin de se sécher et se mettre en pyjama. Sans surprise, en sortant de la salle de bain, un nuage de vapeur s'extirpant également de la pièce, il vit Lance allongé sur le ventre et dos à lui. Un magasine sous ses yeux, son casque sur les oreilles, et un paquet de gâteaux fait maison au goo l'accompagnaient. Il mangeait une poignet par paire de pages, ses pieds relevés s'agitant en rythme sur la musique qu'il écoutait.

Keith sourit doucement, puis s'approcha pour venir s'allonger sur son dos. Son amant ne réagit pas dans un premier temps, reproduisant le même schéma dans ses gestes. Après quelques minutes d'étreinte, il le sentit contorsionner son bras, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux, et découvrir un gâteau devant sa bouche. Il sourit en allant l'attraper de ses lèvres, afin de ne pas mordre les doigts.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda doucement Lance.

Il hocha la tête, la frottant tranquillement entre les omoplates, et se laissa bercer par la respiration qui soulevait le corps sous lui. Sentir le parfum familier de son amant dans un moment aussi calme laissa ses pensées dériver, et devenir bien moins chaste. La semaine avait été longue, et il commençait à ressentir nettement une pression grouillante dans son bassin.

Il caressa doucement les flancs de son amant, remontant lentement le tee-shirt pour révéler la peau basanée. Le grain de cette dernière sous ses doigts le fit frisonner. Il poussa un léger soupir alors qu'il enfonça son visage dans le dos encore couvert du tissus blanc et bleu. Il pressa également son bassin contre les fesses.

\- Ah.

Lance ne dit rien de plus que cette petite exclamation faussement surprise qui trahissait son sourire déluré.

\- Cher ami, seriez-vous, par hasard, désireux de poursuivre cette soirée ? continua-t-il avec son accent espagnol exagéré dans un timbre de voix plus comique que séducteur, il pouvait même deviner l'un de ses sourcils bondir de manière suggestive.

Soudainement coupé dans l'ambiance, Keith rit. Lance en profita pour se retourner afin de lui faire face, et l'entourer de ses bras. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, caressant ses flancs sous son tee-shirt, le plongeant à nouveau dans l'ambiance coquine. Les caresses remontèrent les vêtements, et un long baisers langoureux démarra.

Le paladin rouge se serait laissé complètement séduire si l'un des genoux de son partenaire ne tentait pas d'écarter les siens. Il se sépara de sa bouche pour prendre subitement le dessus, raide d'avoir une jambe de l'autre entre les siennes. Il força un sourire.

\- Je peux être au dessus ?

Lance le regarda une seconde dans une expression indéchiffrable, puis sourit doucement en hochant la tête. Il attrapa son visage pour le tirer à lui, et reprendre leur baiser. Rassuré de sentir les cuisses fermes entourer ses hanches, Keith le couvrit d'affection. Il descendit sa bouche sur son corps jusqu'à son bassin, décidant de se faire bonne conscience par ce geste.

Les mains de Lance fourragèrent bien vite dans ses cheveux de jais, ses lourds souffles saccadés rendant palpable la tension de son corps. Il était aussi tendu que son amant après une semaine, ce qui le surprit beaucoup. Il n'aurait pas cru que la partie sexuelle de leur relation prenne une place aussi importante dans leur vie.

La langue, douce et humide, glissa sur la peau tendue de son sexe. La vue, qu'il considérait de terriblement érotique, s'ajouta aux sensations déjà délicieuses, et fit monter la pression bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Pourtant Keith savait qu'en choisissant cette technique, il allait arriver à bout bien plus vite. Il tenta de se retenir, ne voulant pas que son amant le charrie sur le fait qu'il était précoce, ou ne le taquine en jouant au yo-yo avec la tension de son corps.

Les mains pâles glissèrent sur sa peau plus matte qui commençait à briller sous la sueur naissante. La poigne était rude, les paumes massant les muscles. Lance se tendit en bloquant sa respiration lorsqu'il sentit son amant l'avaler profondément. La sensation était divine, même s'il s'inquiétait toujours de l'étouffer. Dès que Keith se recula pour embrasser le membre désormais brillant de salive, il caressa son visage, complètement rouge et pantelant.

\- Ne te retiens pas, souffla le demi-Galra d'une petite voix, le surprenant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne te retiens pas, répéta-t-il en le reprenant profondément.

Lance jeta sa tête en arrière, jurant en espagnol. Il avait bien sentit, rien que par la voix peu assurée, que son amant n'était pas vraiment prêt pour ça, mais il fut incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Il essaya de se reculer en sentant l'inévitable arriver, mais ça aggrava les choses. L'orgasme le frappa brusquement, une partie allant dans la bouche de son compagnon, et le reste sur son visage.

Essoufflé, et un bien-être l'envahissant, il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y en ait autant. Keith se redressa sans trop savoir ce qui venait de se passer, et toucha sa joue avec surprise, voyant de la semence sur ses doigts. Son partenaire attrapa précipitamment son tee-shirt pour l'essuyer. Au combien l'image pouvait être terriblement excitante, il se sentait coupable.

\- Pardon, babe ! J'ai essayé de... de... pardon...

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas te retenir, sourit Keith.

Lance tiqua. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son amant n'était pas aussi docile habituellement. C'était évidant qu'il n'avait pas apprécié. Il luttait contre le goût amer sur sa langue : il pouvait le voir se forcer à déglutir pour avaler ce qu'il avait eu à l'intérieur, en vain. Le cubain soupira avec agacement, attrapant la bouteille de thé froid pour la lui tendre. D'abord réticent, son vis-à-vis fini par l'accepter.

Après plusieurs gorgées, et la bouche désormais bien rincée, il referma la bouteille. Avant que Lance n'est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il se fit repousser dos contre le matelas, son amant se glissant entre ses jambes. Il se raidit malgré les baisers brûlants dans son cou. Il n'aimait pas ça, le plaisir ne semblait pas être partagé équitablement. Il essaya de trouver le courage de stopper verbalement son partenaire, mais il devint subitement muet.

Ce sont des coups contre la porte d'entrée qui l'aida dans sa démarche. Ils se redressèrent en regardant la porte, se demandant qui ça pouvait bien être. Rapidement, la voix de Allura se fit entendre.

\- Pardon, mais Keith est ici ? Kolivan vient d'appeler, et il a besoin de le voir avec moi.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? soupira le concerné, inconscient que son amant était pour cette interruption.

\- Vas-y, avec Kolivan c'est toujours important, fit celui-ci plus bas, ajoutant un mouvement de tête pour appuyer ses mots.

\- Non, il veut un débriefing ce soir, répondit Allura. Ce ne sera pas long, promis.

Keith soupira, ennuyé, mais se leva pour se rhabiller sans grande motivation.

\- Désolé, ça semble mort ce soir, soupira-t-il pour Lance qui vit bien qu'il n'était même pas en érection.

\- En effet...

Les paroles, lourdes de sous-entendus, étaient froides, et piquèrent amèrement son cœur. Il se retourna, surpris, pour le questionner d'un battement de cils. Il le découvrit à le dévisager avec sérieux dans un mélange de contrariété et d'inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien.

Sa voix avait bien manqué de trembler, mais sonna juste. Par contre, son expression le trahi complètement. Il se sentit à nouveau angoissé, ayant espéré que sa mascarade ne soit jamais découverte. Mal à l'aise, il fit la seule chose qui savait faire dans ce genre de situation exigeant de la sociabilisation : la fuite.

Il noua rapidement le cordon de son pantalon lâche, et sortit vite de la pièce. Allura, qui attendait en étant adossée au mur, lui emboîta le pas dans un sursaut, se dépêchant afin de ne pas le perdre de vu. De son côté, Lance pesta en espagnol en remontant son pantalon aussi. Il devait absolument parler à son amant, son inquiétude commençant à le ronger sérieusement.

Les heures passèrent, et il ne le vit toujours pas revenir. Il soupira en pensant à deux options : soit Keith était encore en plein débat avec Kolivan et Allura, soit ils avaient déjà fini depuis longtemps, et le demi-Galra était retourné dans sa chambre. Résolu, il alla se coucher seul, la mort dans l'âme. Dans le noir, il se retourna le cerveau dans tous les sens pour tenter de savoir quel était le problème de son compagnon, mais il finit par s'endormir d'épuisement.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla en frissonnant, malgré l'épaisse couverture. Il geignit d'inconfort et roula sur le dos pour passer sa main à côté de lui. En ne sentant rien, il ouvrit les yeux, et récupéra aussi vite qu'il put ses capacités à réfléchir. Un profond soupir passa ses lèvres : Keith était retourné dans sa chambre.

En ne voulant pas se laisser abattre, il se convaincu avec optimisme que son amant reviendrait chercher quelques câlins dans le salon. Il se leva, et rassembla ses vêtements dans le but d'aller se laver. Il remarqua rapidement que sa veste manquait à l'appelle. Il la chercha partout, mais elle était introuvable. Intrigué, et ne se souvenant absolument pas où il avait bien pu la poser, il chercha dans différents endroits : les cuisines, l'observatoire, la chambre de Hunk - qui dormait d'ailleurs à point fermé - , et le salon.

Il se gratta la tête en marchant lentement dans le couloir, seulement vêtu de son bas de pyjama. En croisant Pidge, il l'entendit souffler avec dégoût qu'il pourrait enfiler un tee-shirt quand Keith n'était pas là. Il pouffa en s'excusant, et accéléra le pas pour aller vers sa chambre. Il ralentit cependant peu à peu, jusqu'à s'arrêter. Pendant quelques secondes, il réfléchit intensément, les paroles de son amie faisant écho dans son esprit. « Keith... », pensa-t-il avec suspicion. Non, c'était pas possible, pas vrai ? Si jamais il lui manquait, il l'aurait rejoint au lit. Ou peut-être que...

Il se redressa, ses doutes semblant fondés, et fit demi-tour pour aller dans la chambre de son amant. Par respect, il toqua, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Malgré la crainte de le réveiller si il dormait, il ouvrit la porte. Il découvrit la chambre baignant dans la lueur tamisée des néons bleus, prémisse du réveille complet du château qui allumera la lumière centrale. À pas feutrés, il s'approcha de la forme roulée en boule sous la couverture. Le visage endormit de son amant, qui semblait paisible, le fit soupirer de soulagement. Puis, il tendit encore un peu le cou avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Désirant sa présence, mais voulant également l'esquiver, Keith avait volé sa veste pour dormir avec. C'était aussi frustrant et ridicule, qu'adorable. Abandonnant, car n'ayant pas le cœur de le réveiller alors qu'il se reposait, Lance sortit de la chambre pour aller se laver et s'habiller. Une fois prêt, il alla petit-déjeuner, rejoignant Allura qui soufflait sur son thé brûlant, à côté de Coran et Shiro. En les voyant tous les trois, Lance se rendit compte qu'il s'était vraiment levé tôt.

\- Bonjour, saluèrent ses amis presque en même temps.

\- 'Jour..., répondit-il sobrement, visiblement de mauvaise humeur en passant devant eux sans leur prêter attention.

Les paladins et le timonier s'échangèrent un regard intrigué. Ils auraient plutôt pensé que cette première soirée en amoureux après une semaine de séparation l'aurait mit en joie. De plus, tous était au courant qu'ils venaient de passer la barre des deux mois dans leur relation : ils auraient plutôt pensé qu'ils passent une longue nuit romantique.

Voulant l'aider, la princesse reprit la parole, et tenta de changer de sujet.

\- Hey, Lancy, ça te dit on se fait une petite séance tout à l'heure ? J'ai toute mon après-midi !

\- Ouais, s'tu veux...

Son sourire devint tordue alors qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Shiro frotta son dos, lui intimant silencieusement qu'elle avait bien essayé. Comme leur ami n'était pas loquasse, ils n'insistèrent pas pour lui tenir compagnie, et partir après avoir fini de petit-déjeuné. Les autres paladins arrivèrent un à un, Keith en dernier.

Toujours devant son bol à torturer du bout de sa cuillère les céréales dans le lait refroidit, Lance était encore présent à table. Rapidement, Pidge et Hunk sentirent l'ambiance anormalement lourde, et soupçonnèrent qu'une dispute avait eu lieu la veille.

Lance termina son fond de bol en le vidant directement dans sa bouche, avant de le lancer dans le lavabo, se postant à côté de Keith qui préparait son thé. Il l'évitait visiblement du regard, et faisait comme s'il n'existait pas, ce qui l'énerva plus encore. D'une voix acide, il prononça quelques mots en sa direction.

\- Tu penseras à me rendre ma veste.

Le paladin rouge sursauta en rougissant, et manqua de se brûler la main. Il voulut se justifier, mais son amant était déjà partie d'un pas lourd. Pidge siffla en secouant la main, Hunk étant encore bouche bée à ses côtés.

\- Eh ben, je l'ai rarement vu en colère comme ça, lança la jeune fille.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda timidement le cuisinier, incertain qu'il soit autorisé à enquêter sur ce terrain.

Keith soupira longuement en posant la bouilloire, et fixa les feuilles de thé infuser lentement. Il se frotta la nuque avant de fermer les yeux, la culpabilité le rongeant à nouveau.

\- Nan... C'est ma faute... J'ai merdé...

\- Tu veux en parler ? proposa l'informaticienne.

\- Pas trop...

C'était suffisant pour laisser comprendre à quel point le problème était très personnel, voir intime. Les deux amis commençaient à bien le connaître, même s'ils faisaient mine de rien pour ne pas l'effrayer. Keith est comme un animal sauvage : jamais vraiment apprivoisé, au combien même il pouvait être docile par moment.

\- Qu'importe ce que c'est, commença la jeune fille en se tournant plus vers lui. Tu devrais aller le voir. Tu sais comment est Lance : c'est un grand mélodrame sur patte, pouffa-t-elle.

Le fond de vérité dans la comparaison exagérée eu le mérite de décrocher un sourire au demi-Galra. Il se frotta à nouveau la nuque, geste typique d'anxiété, avant de lever un regard timide vers elle, et la remercier silencieusement.

\- Ouais, je vais essayé.

Il prit son thé avant de partir, sûrement dans la salle d'entraînement pour réfléchir dans un endroit calme. Hunk et Pidge soufflèrent longuement, décompressant.

\- On en a pas fini avec eux, hein ? lança-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment..., geignit son ami.

.

* * *

P.S: "El pollo loco" est un passage tiré d'un moment épique sur la chaîne de Bob Lennon, si vous l'avez reconnu, vous avez mon respect éternel.


	18. Chapter 18

Keith se prit la journée entière pour mettre à plat tout ce qui était arrivé. L'aide qu'il apporta aux réfugiés changeant un peu ses idées sombres. La mauvaise nouvelle tomba brusquement : la machine pour faire les médicaments étaient en panne, et les pièces de rechanges allaient mettre du temps à arriver.

Personne n'avait été capable de retrouver un médicament sur la base où Keith avait été piégé par Lotor. rendant très forte la probabilité qu'Yvan les ait détruit. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de médicament de secours, obligé de faire avec ses angoisses et les somnifères puissants de Slav en cas de problème.

En repartant, il vit Tic et Tac passer pour rentrer dans le laboratoire du scientifique. Il continua son chemin, bien qu'il était particulièrement intrigué. Une fois au château, le dîner se passa dans une ambiance plus conviviale, même si le couple s'ignora royalement. Ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée que Keith prit son courage à deux mains, et envoya un sms à son amant pour lui demander de le rejoindre dans la salle de contrôle principale.

Il s'assit, avec une couverture sur les épaules, à l'endroit habituel. C'est avec soulagement qu'il entendit son compagnon arriver, ses pas facilement reconnaissable, et venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils restèrent à regarder l'espace en silence un moment, calmant leurs ressentis avant de commencer. C'est Lance qui prit la parole pour débloquer la situation, sentant parfaitement la culpabilité de son voisin.

\- C'est à cause de tes dernières chaleurs, pas vrai ?

Keith resserra sa poigne sur les bords de la couverture, répondant sans le vouloir à la question, ce qui attrista son compagnon. Cela faisait presque trois semaines, mais il se souvenait de sa terreur comme si c'était hier. Il pouvait encore sentir la poigne d'Yvan tirer son bras, un événement qui le faisait encore cauchemarder à l'heure actuelle.

\- Je ne voulais pas te pousser, parce que je préfère que tu viennes me voir de ton propre chef, mais... Je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'on en parle...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? souffla-t-il, cherchant à abattre la douleur qui furetait peu à peu dans sa voix, les mots de son homme atteignant directement son cœur.

\- Je vais te dire ce que j'en pense alors, et t'auras qu'à me corriger.

Encore une fois, il faisait des efforts monstres pour épargner ses sentiments, avec une délicatesse telle qu'il se retrouvait comme un idiot, totalement démuni.

\- Lotor te piège, tu tombes malades dans un endroit plein de Galras qui peuvent te flairer à trois cent mètres, et tu reviens en demandant à être exclusivement au dessus en m'empêchant presque de te toucher... J'ai peur que... Qu'il se soit en fait passé plus de choses que tu n'as voulu nous le faire croire...

Lance déglutit difficilement, sentant les yeux ronds de son compagnon se poser sur lui. Son cœur se déchira.

\- Tu n'en parles jamais, et à voir comment tu réagis, je... Je t'en supplie, répond moi, Keith : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé sur cette station ?

Les mains du concerné continuèrent de trembler. Il sentit également sa bouche devenir subitement sèche, ce qui le fit peiner à ravaler sa salive.

\- En fait, je...

Il chercha ses mots, humecta ses lèvres, et paniqua un peu.

\- Je... J'étais...

Sa voix se mit à trembler, et chaque mot qu'il prononçait était comme des lames de rasoirs dans sa gorge si étroite que l'air passait à peine. Les larmes commencèrent à monter à ses yeux tandis qu'il perdait le contrôle sur son souffle, son cœur s'emballant.

\- Je...

Il leva les yeux en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, essayant de se calmer et de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis trop longtemps. Il finit par baisser le menton, voulant absolument répondre, même par un simple mot.

\- Rien...

Un sanglot lui échappa, Lance tournant la tête pour le regarder, et analyser ce maigre indice. Il pensa d'abord à un mensonge, mais il revint vite sur ses pas. Jamais, à un stade pareil Keith essayerait de lui mentir, aussi borné qu'il puisse être. Soit il parlait, soit il se taisait, mais il ne mentait pas aussi lamentablement. Puis, il comprit.

Lance se redressa, se tournant plus vers son amant, peiner en comprenant enfin toute l'histoire. Il leva sa main, hésita un peu, mais fini par toucher furtivement l'épaule de son amant. Ce dernier frissonna, mais ne le repoussa pas, montrant qu'il était incapable d'avouer l'invraisemblable. Il parla à voix basse à sa place pour l'aider tout en douceur.

\- Tu... Tu as eu peur, c'est ça ?

Les sanglots explosèrent enfin, et Keith posa une main sur ses yeux, tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- _Dios, amor, ven aqui_..., soupira tristement le cubain en le tirant à lui pour le serrer contre sa poitrine.

Son amant se laissa chuter contre lui, cachant un peu plus son visage dans son biceps qu'il attrapa. Il relâcha toute la pression qu'il accumulait depuis cet incident. Peur était un euphémisme : il avait été terrifié. Il s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité de prévoir ou savoir ce qui était arrivé, avec qui il aurait pu se laisser faire, et surtout, avec combien de personne. Le vaisseau entier aurait pu lui passer dessus, qu'il n'aurait eu que les ravages de son corps pour s'en rendre compte.

Il était chanceux dans son infortune, Yvan l'avait protégé. Même si, bien sûr, c'était pour le briser et le rendre le plus faible possible afin de l'éloigner. Il ne sut ce qui aurait été le pire : qu'il se soit effectivement fait violer, ou rester dans l'incertitude la plus totale. Dans des domaines différents, les deux étaient aussi immonde l'une que l'autre.

Lance le berça doucement en frottant son dos, murmurant de tendres paroles pour montrer qu'il était là pour lui. Lentement, ces mots commencèrent à réchauffer son cœur. Ses sanglots cessèrent, et ses larmes diminuèrent drastiquement. Il se frotta contre le bras de son amant pour essuyer ses yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, une larme ou deux passant encore les paupières du demi-Galra. Ce dernier se recula enfin, son amant le laissant partir même s'il resta intimement proche de lui. Avec un doux sourire pour essayer de l'égayer à nouveau, Lance passa ses pouces sous ses yeux qu'il regardaient intensément.

\- Ils sont tout brillant, c'est jolie.

Complètement pitoyable, mais ça eu le mérite de faire sourire son vis-à-vis qui vint aussitôt l'embrasser. C'était un peu précipité, et brusque, mais la demande urgente d'affection était trop forte pour qu'il ait le cœur de le repousser pour une bête question de "timing". Après plusieurs baisers chastes, mais appuyés, il posa son front contre le sien.

\- Tout vas bien, tu es à la maison maintenant... Plus rien ne peut t'arriver...

\- Pendant encore combien de temps ? rétorqua Keith d'une voix tremblante, son moral chutant à nouveau. Quand je vais être malade ? Et comment ? Ça va être long ? Rapide comme l'échec du premier médicament ? Je ne peux plus partir en mission longue sans avoir peur de m'écrouler dans un vaisseau ennemi !

\- Hey, tout va bien, tout va bien, chuchota son amant pour le calmer alors qu'il s'énervait.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas ! grogna-t-il en le repoussant pour se lever et faire les cents pas. J'ai jamais le choix ! Il se passe toujours quelque chose qui m'oblige à aller dans telle ou telle direction ! Je suis bloqué ! De mon destin comme de mon propre corps, et maudit par ce putain d'héritage que je n'ai jamais demandé !

Lance se pétrifia, sentant qu'un abcès bien plus gros qu'il ne pensait venait d'éclater.

\- J'ai essayé de devenir quelqu'un de normal sur terre, j'ai fais de mon mieux, mais tout ce que j'ai gagné c'est d'être rejeté ! Et c'est toujours comme ça : ma mère m'a abandonné, mon père aussi ! tout le monde finit par me tourner le dos !

Tout sortait, tel un torrent impossible à arrêter.

\- Allura a dit "tu seras le paladin rouge" je l'ai été, alors que je n'ai jamais demandé de venir ici à la base ! Maintenant, juste parce que j'ai du putain de sang de Galra, je suis considéré comme un des leurs, et je subis des périodes de chaleurs ! Est-ce qu'au moins une fois on m'a laissé le choix ? C'est exactement comme quand j'ai dû être le leader de Voltron : personne ne m'a demandé mon avis, et Shiro était tellement insistant pour que je prenne sa relève que ça devenait gênant ! Je...

Il s'arrêta pour appuyer ses paumes sur ses yeux, sentant les larmes remonter. Dos à Lance, il ne vit pas à quel point ce dernier était choqué. Certes, Il soupçonnait qu'il avait de la rancœur à expulser, mais pas autant. Keith soupira, reprenant son calme plus facilement après avoir enfin vidé tout ce qui pesait autant sur son cœur. Il laissa ses bras retomber mollement le long de son corps.

\- J'en ai juste assez... J'ai jamais demandé tout ça...

Touché, et comprenant parfaitement de quoi il parlait, il sentit sa peine se mêler à la sienne. Avec hésitation, il vint toucher la main de son compagnon. Ce dernier eut tout d'abord un mouvement de recule par réflexe, mais en croisant son regard, il se détendit.

Il détourna le regard, la culpabilité le poignardant autant que l'embarra lorsqu'il se rendit compte du spectacle lamentable qu'il venait de donner. Lance attrapa doucement ses doigts, les serrant un peu avant de les caresser. Il humecta ses lèvres avant de parler, une boule dans la gorge pinçant sa voix devenue fluette.

\- Est-ce que tu... Est-ce que tu m'en veux parce que, par ma faute, t'as quitté Voltron ?

Keith se tourna brusquement vers lui, ne s'attendant pas à une telle question. Il paniqua, sentant parfaitement la détresse de son compagnon.

\- Quoi ? balbutia-t-il.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

\- Mais non, tu n'as jamais... Qu'est-ce qui te fait bien dire ça ?

\- Je suis venu te voir, Keith. Je t'ai dis qu'on était un paladin de trop, et que comme Allura était meilleure, et que tu devais reprendre Red, il fallait que je me mette à l'écart. Et comme de par hasard, plus tard, tu rentres chez les Marmora.

L'utilisation de son prénom le déchira. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé cette relation particulière, il y a un peu plus de cinq mois, Lance avait toujours utilisé de petits surnom, affectueux comme taquin. L'entendre l'appeler par son prénom était comme signer la fin de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

Lance avait raison, le laissant coi. Bien sûr, il était conscient des faits, mais il ne pensait pas que son amant se poserait ce genre de questions à cause de ça.

\- On a compris que tu n'as jamais voulu de ton statue de leader, tu nous l'as bien fait comprendre. Mais ces entraînements, ces missions, c'était plus que juste le fuir : tu t'es volontairement progressivement éloigné de nous.

Il y eu un énorme silence, mais le contacte des mains ne se brisa pas. Ils avaient beaucoup à se dire, et étaient enfin prêt à s'ouvrir.

\- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été furieux, moi aussi. Tu nous abandonnais, après toutes tes belles paroles et tes leçons de morales sur l'importance de l'unité de Voltron. Vraiment, je t'ai détesté ce jour où tu es arrivé après la bataille.

Keith eut une sueur froide, et trembla une seconde.

\- J'ai commencé par me dire que tu ne voulais pas de nous, puis que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre : tu ne t'es jamais sentis à ta place.

Percé à jour, il détourna les yeux, ne sachant plus où se mettre. La prise de son compagnon se resserra sur ses doigts.

\- Tu sais, ma tante voyageait beaucoup, et elle a eu de nombreuses aventures. Elle était le genre de personne à dire qu'elle était partout chez elle. Un jour, je lui ai demandé comment elle faisait. Tu sais que qu'elle m'a dit ?

C'était une question rhétorique, mais il ne put s'empêcher de chercher vainement à répondre, secouant finalement la tête.

\- « L'endroit où se trouve ton cœur est celui que tu peux appeler "chez toi" ».

La phrase lui parla bien plus qu'il n'accepta de l'avouer. Lance caressa doucement sa main couverte par la mitaine, touchant délicatement son poignet au passage. La tendre attention le fit frissonner.

\- Si désormais, vivre ici m'est plus supportable, c'est grâce à toi...

Il sentit ses yeux le piquer à nouveau, son cœur battant des records intergalactique de vitesse.

\- Je... J'espérais, surtout après qu'on a commencé tous les deux, que c'était pareil pour toi...

Il se retourna, surpris de la tristesse et la déception qui avait raisonné dans sa voix. Dans un ralentit atroce et déchirant, il sentit la main chaude quitter la sienne, glissant dessus jusqu'à ne plus la toucher. Ses genoux fléchirent alors qu'il se sentit soudainement manquer de force, et il tomba dessus devant son amant.

Il avait aussi mal que lui. La simple pensée qu'il pourrait le perdre, même seulement émotionnellement, lui était insupportable. Il était le premier avec qui il s'était tant découvert, le premier qu'il ait jamais aimé, il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans lui. Il était devenu si important : son pilier, son équilibre, sa stabilité. Sans Lance, il s'écroulait comme un château de carte.

Il prit le visage du cubain entre ses mains, lisant toute la souffrance qu'il avait lui aussi enduré silencieusement de son côté. De nouveau, la culpabilité l'assaillit, mais cette fois-ci, il la laissa sortir et s'exprimer.

\- Si, pour moi aussi..., fit-il doucement en posant son front contre le sien. Je suis juste... Un putain d'égoïste...

\- Quoi ? souffla le paladin bleu, ahurit.

\- Tu fais tellement d'efforts, tout le temps, et pour moi encore plus ! Tu fais toujours attention à ce que tu dis, comment tu le dis, tu t'occupes de moi... Et en retour je t'esquive... Je suis tellement désolé...

\- Keith...

\- J'ai toujours été comme ça, à repousser les autres avant qu'ils ne me rejettent... J'ai des barrières que je n'arrive pas à abaisser, et elles se mettent toujours en travers de ma route...

\- Hey, babe, commença doucement le cubain en caressant ses joues, éloignant son visage pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. On est tous différent, on a tous nos parcours avec nos qualités et nos défauts, mais on s'accepte, et on s'entre-aide. Tien par exemple, vous êtes obligés de gérer mon charme dévastateur qui fait tant fondre les cœurs, termina-t-il plus comiquement avec son air séducteur habituel, l'un de ses sourcils relevé.

Keith pouffa en baissant le menton. Ce dernier se fit relever par un doigt de son partenaire qui l'entoura de ses bras, le tirant vers lui.

\- T'es un peu asocial sur les bords, c'est vrai, mais c'est comme ça que tu es, et tu n'as pas à te forcer d'être quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même. Tu as ta façon de me montrer que tu tiens à moi, et si jamais j'ai des doutes pour une raison ou une autre, je sais que je peux t'en parler, et que tu me répondras franchement.

Il caressa sa joue à nouveau, admirant ses yeux briller sous l'humidité qui les gagnait.

\- Tu dis que je ne te force jamais, et que je fais attention avec toi, mais je fais pareil avec tout le monde ici. Parce que c'est comme ça que je traite les gens que j'aime : avec attention.

Keith se crispa un peu, se sentant bien trop émeut par le discours.

\- Si tu continue dans ce sens, on va encore se dire nos sentiments sous des torrents de larmes dans une scène ridiculement clichée...

\- J'aime bien les clichés, se défendit l'autre en haussant les épaules, la joie faisant pétiller ses yeux. Je veux vraiment tout faire pour que tu te sentes à l'aise, autant que je le suis à tes côtés, parce que je t'aime, et que tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas..., commença le paladin rouge d'une voix tremblante en posant rapidement une main sur ses yeux. Eh merde...

Lance pouffa, une larme lui échappant aussi, avant de l'enlacer étroitement. Il se berça un peu avec lui, appréciant la chaleur de son corps, sa présence, l'amour timidement exprimé par l'étreinte étroite qui lui était retournée.

\- Qu'importe où tu seras, babe, qu'importe combien de temps tu mets à en revenir, lorsque tu es là, avec moi, c'est ça ce que j'appelle "chez moi"...

Keith se resserra contre lui, ses larmes doublant avec les siennes alors que son cœur frisait l'arrêt cardiaque tant les émotions étaient fortes. Dieu qu'il aimait cet homme. Stupidement, et déraisonnablement. C'était ça ce que les gens appellent "l'amour" : c'est prendre des risques, faire des efforts, chuter, parfois même très bas, et remonter. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher derrière ses murs éternellement, et Lance venait de le lui prouver. Il céda, en tremblant.

\- Moi aussi..., réussi-t-il a dire à l'intérieur du cou du paladin bleu.

\- Hein ?

\- Pour moi aussi, tu es mon "chez moi"...

Il sentit le cubain trembler de plus en plus, avant d'entendre ses sanglots de joies contre son épaule. Ils se mirent à rire ensemble, reniflant, les larmes coulants sur eux. Ils se sentaient vraiment ridicule, mais complètement ouvert l'un à l'autre : amoureux, tout simplement.

\- Hey, sugar-babe..., commença Lance, leurs sanglots enfin calmés.

\- Quoi ?...

\- On va se coucher ? Dans le même lit cette fois ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, sweet-heart, l'embrassa doucement Keith.

Lance sourit, au comble du bonheur, et se leva avec lui. Comme à leur début, ils entre-lacèrent leurs doigts, les mitaines se rejoignant, et traversèrent lentement les couloirs du château. Ils apprécièrent chaque seconde, jusqu'à arriver dans leur lit où s'allongèrent afin de s'endormir dans leurs bras.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent tranquillement ensemble, se saluant d'une voix endormit en caressant ce qui passait sous leurs paumes. C'est qu'après quelques minutes ainsi qu'ils se levèrent pour se laver ensemble. En se préparant, ils se mirent à discuter.

\- Dis-moi, commença Lance. Je peux te poser des questions sur tes chaleurs ?

\- Oui, vas-y.

\- La première fois que je t'ai vu malade, tu semblais encore conscient, c'était le début ?

\- Oui, mais je commençais déjà à ne plus l'être. Pour tout t'avouer, je ne me souviens que de la moitié.

\- Ça te fait vraiment comme un gros trou ? souffla-t-il en le regardant par le biais de la glace, compatissant.

\- Complet. Si ça dure deux jours, j'ai l'impression de faire un saut dans le temps sans savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer.

\- C'est horrible...

Keith ne répondit pas à son commentaire, l'approuvant par son silence et sa triste expression. Son amant reprit ses questionnements, essayant de ne pas laisser le mal aise s'installer.

\- C'est pareil quand tu les soulages ? Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

\- Rien du tout, soupira-t-il. Mais au moins, le lendemain est beaucoup plus facile à gérer.

\- Tu te sens plus calme ?

\- Un peu courbattu, et fatigué, mais sans plus. Sans l'apaisement... T'as vu dans quel état je peux être...

Lance caressa tendrement sa nuque pour le réconforter. Il se décontracta, appréciant le contact.

\- Comment tu faisais avant ?

\- Quand Shiro et Adam me libéraient, ils restaient avec moi, et me soutenait jusqu'à ce que j'aille un peu mieux.

\- Pour eux non plus, ça n'a pas dû être facile...

\- Non, et je m'en veux pour ça... On a dû comprendre le problème par nous même, obligé de le rencontrer plusieurs fois avant de trouver la bonne solution.

\- Tu tombais malade souvent ?

\- La première fois je m'étais senti juste un peu bizarre, quoi qu'un peu excité, mais sans plus. La deuxième fois est arrivé deux semaines après, en plus fort. Et le mois suivant j'ai eu la totale. Après c'était tous les quatre mois environs.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant où elles se sont rapprochées... Je vois.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de l'arriver de celles qui vont venir... J'espère juste ne pas être en mission.

\- Tu penses que ça ne sera que dans quatre mois ?

\- Slav m'a dit que stopper le médicament les dérègles à nouveau, elles peuvent arriver n'importe quand : dans plusieurs mois, semaines, ou même demain...

\- En espérant que les pièces de la machine arrive rapidement... Shiro m'a dit qu'il surveillait la préparation de la livraison, s'il y a le moindre problème il ira la chercher lui même.

\- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il avait fait de cette commande une priorité absolue. Tout le monde se démène...

En le voyant baisser les yeux avec culpabilité, Lance se plaça devant lui pour prendre son visage et l'embrasser doucement.

\- Ne penses pas être égoïste, ok ? Tu as absolument besoin de ce médicament, ta santé en dépend.

\- Mais je...

\- Tu ferais pareil pour nous si nous avions un traitement à poursuivre, pas vrai ?

Piégé, le demi-Galra fit la moue, un peu vexé. Son amant rit et déposa un nouveau baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

\- Aller, viens petit-déjeuner ! On a de nouveau des œufs bleus !

\- Ceux-là sont bon, sourit Keith en le suivant en dehors de la chambre.

Ils rejoignirent Hunk et Pidge à table, le paladin rouge charriant un peu l'informaticienne en tirant sa capuche pour l'entendre râler. Ils mangèrent ensemble avant de se séparer pour vaguer à leurs occupations. Keith décida de s'entraîner un peu, mais il se fit interrompre par l'arriver de Coran.

Intrigué, il stoppa la séquence de simulation, et s'approcha de lui, déjà en nage. Le timonier tendit un papier dans sa direction, et il loucha dessus. Il n'était pas habitué à recevoir des messages papiers.

\- Il vient des réfugiés, le professeur Slav m'a demandé de vous le remettre en main propre sans en prendre connaissance.

Devinant le sujet du message, il l'attrapa pour le lire. Effectivement, le scientifique le demandait pour parler de ses chaleurs, ayant apparemment de plus amples informations qui pourraient l'intéresser.

\- Merci Coran, je vais aller le voir maintenant.

\- Faites bonne route, paladin.

L'altéen quitta la pièce, le laissant récupérer sa veste pour aller se changer. Lance le croisa dans le couloir, le surprenant dans sa combinaison rouge et blanche. Surpris, il cligna des yeux avant de les plonger dans les siens, les bras chargés de paquets de gâteaux, l'un deux tenu entre ses dents. Par ce fait, il ne pouvait pas parler clairement, rendant sa question incompréhensible, mais Keith la devina sans problème.

\- Slav m'a fait demander, il aurait des infos intéressantes sur... Tu sais...

\- Ah ! jebié !

\- Tu quoi ?

Lance essaya de se répéter, mais il se stoppa dès le début de sa phrase. Il leva son indexe devant son amant, lui intimant de ne pas bouger, et fit rapidement demi-tour pour disparaître dans le couloir en courant. Bien que perdu, le demi-Galra accepta d'attendre près de Red, assit sur sa patte. Cinq minutes plus tard, son compagnon arriva en courant, sa combinaison de paladin sur le dos. Il sourit en comprenant enfin ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Puis, ils montèrent à bord du lion pour partir. Assis ensemble sur le même siège, mains jointes sur les manettes, ils manœuvrèrent en harmonie.

Leur premier vol n'avait pas été aussi facile, ils s'étaient disputés, chaque partie défendant que sa façon de faire était la meilleure. Finalement, une fois les deux méthodes essayées, ils avaient remarqué qu'aucune ne marchaient en duo. Ils ont fini par en créer une nouvelle qui pouvait fonctionner quand ils étaient ensembles. Ils ont dû s'entraîner, et ré-essayer de nombreuses fois avant d'y parvenir. Désormais, ils pouvaient contrôler Red à deux, leur efficacité en ayant surpris plus d'un.

Sans surprise, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez les réfugiés, ils furent chaleureusement accueillis par la foule. Après un signe de la main pour les saluer, ils se rendirent au laboratoire. Ils parlèrent un peu avec Matt le temps que Slav arrive, échangeant de leurs nouvelles. Le frère de leur amie dû partir, mais ils n'attendirent pas bien longtemps avant que le scientifique ne les rejoigne.

Ce dernier n'était pas surpris par la présence de Lance, l'ayant même attendu. Il invita les jeunes gens à se mettre à l'aise. Ils prirent place sur les chaises mises à disposition. Keith prit aussitôt la parole, ne perdant pas une minute pour rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Tu as dit avoir des informations, quelles sont-elles ?

\- Quitte à devoir attendre les pièces de la machine, j'ai préféré occuper mon temps intelligemment : j'ai mené des recherches plus approfondis sur les chaleurs des Galras. Récemment, deux membres des Marmora se sont même portés volontaire pour répondre à mes questionnaires et faire des examens.

Facilement, il fit le lien avec les nombreuses fois où il avait pu croiser Tic et Tac devant le laboratoire. Il se sentit un peu embarrassé que ses collègues se soient ainsi démené, et ce, visiblement pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'intéresser dans tout ça ? demanda Keith.

\- Pour commencé, les chaleurs ne sont pas aussi violentes qu'elles ne le sont au premier abord. Gérée par le biais d'un partenaire, elles se font plus douces.

\- Plus douces ? répéta-t-il, aussi ahurit que son compagnon.

\- L'un des deux Galra m'a expliqué qu'une fois qu'un partenaire était trouvé pour l'apaisement, elles étaient, en quelque sorte, plus facile à supporter : il peut se rappeler de ce qu'il a fait, et surtout, décidé ce qu'il veut.

Les amants écarquillèrent les yeux, n'ayant pas pensé à l'utopie que serait cette option. Cela semblait si irréaliste. Comme le paladin rouge était muet, peinant à croire ce que le scientifique lui disait, Lance prit la parole.

\- Ça prend du temps ? Il avait mal le lendemain, genre des courbatures, ou un effet vaseux ?

\- Non, il se sentait normal. Pour lui cela à prit quatre cycle.

\- Étant donné que c'est normalement tous les quatre mois pour toi..., commença-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts, mais son amant roula désespérément ses yeux au ciel.

\- Un an et demi, presque deux. C'est... Long.

\- "On a pas tout sans effort", d'après ses mots, répliqua Slav en haussant les épaules, désolé pour lui.

\- Donc, il y a des chances que si elles sont plus rapprochées dû au dérèglement, après quatre fois, elles seront plus légères ?

\- Oui, ça me semble logique. Tu as, si on peut le dire, de la chance dans ton malheur.

Keith baissa les yeux, assimilant les informations, avant de les plonger dans ceux de son amoureux. Ce dernier lui sourit, heureux d'avoir enfin une bonne nouvelle en ce qui concernait sa condition particulière.

\- Il y a sûrement beaucoup d'autre "secrets" en ce qui concerne les chaleurs Galras, mais ils ne sont jamais rentré dans les détails, et ne répondait jamais quand cela concernait le plan émotionnel, ajouta Slav. Ce qui, je pense, concerne une grosse partie du mystère.

\- Ça c'est intéressant, souffla Lance avec intérêt.

\- La raison pour laquelle je t'ai donné toutes ces informations, c'est parce que j'ai pu observer différents types de chaleurs sur une centaine de sujet, ce qui m'a permis de bien appréhender les hormones générées par les chaleurs. Maintenant je les connais sur le bout de mes trente-deux doigts ! Je peux désormais faire des médicaments sur mesure selon les sujets !

\- Vraiment ? sourit le cubain, soulagé.

\- Il me manque certaine ressource pour obtenir le médicament principal, mais j'ai pu te faire une préparation liquide de remplacement. Elle est moins efficace, cependant, et tu dois la prendre tous les jours. Tu peux décidé de prendre ça, ou de rester sans.

\- Moins efficaces... C'est à dire ? demanda Keith, retissant.

\- Ça ne stoppera pas tes chaleurs, ça masquera juste leurs symptômes préparatoires. Si tu es seul, une prise après qu'elles soient passées coupera le mal-être du manque d'apaisement.

\- L'arrêt déréglera le cycle, pas vrai ?

\- Euh... oui...

Ne sachant que choisir, il se tourna vers son amant. Ce dernier lui sourit, et pris sa main pour en caresser le dos avec son pouce. Il comprit que la décision lui revenait, ce qui était logique, et qu'il pouvait prendre son temps pour répondre. Seulement, Keith est d'un naturel impatient et n'est pas du genre à perdre la moindre minute. Si Slav disait que ce fameux sirop n'était pas performant, et qu'en plus il devait penser à le prendre tous les jours, ce sera terriblement contraignant. Au combien même l'idée d'avoir une solution contre la déprime du manque soit alléchante, il en avait assez des traitements inefficaces : il voulait avancer.

\- Non, je vais attendre que la machine soit fonctionnelle. Je reviendrais au château si jamais je suis chez les lames lorsqu'elles commenceront.

\- Très bien. Shiro s'occupe déjà de l'affaire des pièces, il te tiendra au courant, répondit le scientifique.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu nous le dire en nous appelant ?

\- Je ne sais toujours pas si nos communications sont 100% sûr, il y a tant de réalité où nous sommes surveillé, c'était très indiscret et trop risquer. Si Lotor a eu l'idée de se servir de ton héritage génétique contre toi, alors d'autre pourrait le faire.

Keith serra les poings, se sentent stupidement fragile. Lance prit la parole à sa place.

\- Merci pour tout ça, ça nous aide beaucoup.

\- N'hésitez pas à revenir si vous avez la moindre question.

Ils se saluèrent avant de se lever pour partir. Le retour au château ne fut pas long, mais terriblement silencieux. Lance n'avait pas les mains sur les manettes, préférant entourer la taille de son amant pour l'enlacer alors qu'il le sentait en proie à de profondes réflexions. Ce n'est qu'après le dîné, et réuni dans l'intimité d'une chambre, enlacés sous les draps, que les langues se délièrent.

\- Tu es sûr de ta décision ? demanda Lance, son compagnon dans son dos soupirant contre sa nuque.

\- J'en ai assez des médoc' qui ne marche pas. Je préfère autant assumer complètement.

\- Ça ira ?

\- L'apaisement me laisse au moins détendu, ce n'est pas grand chose contrairement au manque. Eh puis, tu l'as entendu, si je prend la solution, même après les chaleurs, le cycle va se dérégler à nouveau. Je ne veux pas avoir à entendre près de deux ans pour m'en débarrasser...

\- Tant que ça te va, c'est l'important, souffla Lance doucement en attrapant ses doigts pour les porter à ses lèvres, et déposer un baiser fluet. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas, je suis là.

\- Je sais..., sourit Keith, attendrit, en se resserrant contre son corps, les yeux fermés. Merci, d'ailleurs...

\- C'est normal, rétorqua son amant en tournant la tête pour atteindre son front de ses lèvres.

\- Toi aussi, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dit-le moi.

\- Hum... Dans ce cas, je vais te faire une demande.

\- Oui, quoi ? demanda-t-il en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Lance sourit tendrement en sentant son cœur vibrer de bonheur. Il savait que Keith serait capable de décrocher littéralement la lune s'il osait en faire le souhait. Il ouvrit grand ses bras en se mettant à moitié sur le dos.

\- Un câlin !

D'abord surpris, son amant cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais fini par sourire en venant l'enlacer. Ils se serrèrent en caressant tendrement leurs cheveux, et s'endormir peu à peu.


	19. Chapter 19

Keith se leva au son de son réveille, laissant Lance dormir en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Sa combinaison Marmora sur le dos, et son sac à ses pieds, il regarda son amant qui était encore profondément endormit. Masque sur les yeux et casque sur les oreilles : il ne risquait certainement pas de remarquer son départ ainsi. Il pouffa, attendrit.

Lance lui avait expliqué que lorsqu'il habitait à Cuba, sa rue était souvent le théâtre de festivités diverses ou de combats de rue, voir les deux à la fois. Par ce fait, il avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec un bandeau pour la lumière, et un casque pour le bruit.

Ne voulant pas le réveiller, il déposa un baiser fluet sur ses lèvres, et quitta la pièce avec son sac sur l'épaule. Il rejoignit le quartier général des Marmora avant de retrouver son équipe, et d'aller en mission. Pendant les trois semaines qui suivirent il ne se passa rien de très particulier, il eut même le droit à un long échange privé avec Lance pour fêter leur trois mois de couple. Cette fois, c'est Keith qui y avait pensé, ayant compter chaque jour pour pouvoir le souhaiter au bon moment. Il avait vu son petit-ami rayonné de bonheur, comblant son cœur.

Puis, lors de la quatrième semaine, le comportement de Tac l'intrigua. Au début, il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à lui, habitué à ce que les deux Galra soient silencieux et très secrets. Mais depuis que Tic était en éclaireur avec Vakim au alentour de leur avant-poste, il était plus nerveux. Il ne tenait pas en place, et vérifiait sans arrêt leur position et l'état de leur barrière furtive qui les rendait invisible.

Keith avait échangé un regard perdu avec Jo'ren. Le balmérien avait tenté une approche, son chef d'équipe l'incitant d'un signe de tête, mais il n'a eu qu'un silence pesant en retour. Sensible, visiblement chose relative à sa race, il était revenu vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, en disant d'une voix tremblante qu'il avait été totalement ignoré.

Keith avait profondément soupiré en baissant la tête, mais il se rendit tout de même auprès de son équipier pour tirer cette affaire au clair. Une fois seul avec lui dans la salle des commandes, il observa un peu ce qu'il faisait. Encore et encore, il regardait où en était leurs collègues, puis les niveaux d'énergie du mode furtif, avant de vérifié les capteurs de mouvements.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, le trouvant plus nerveux que les autres jours. Intrigué, et ne voulant pas faire d'erreur, il haussa un sourcil en l'étudiant curieusement de loin. Tac avait la respiration courte, et l'urgence se ressentait dans ses gestes. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et Keith commença à se faire du soucie. Il s'approcha un peu plus, mais resta à une distance respectueuse.

\- Tout va bien ?

Tac sursauta en se tournant à demi vers lui, mais il se détourna bien vite pour continuer de vérifier les mêmes relevés.

\- J'ai tout sous contrôle, chef, vous pouvez retourner à la préparation du plan d'action sans crainte.

Keith fronça les sourcils, suspicieux. Sa voix avait légèrement tremblé, et sonnait différente de celle habituelle. Sa crainte qu'un nouvel espion soit encore dans leur rang le prit à la gorge, et il bondit pour le tourner d'un bloc en le tirant par l'épaule. Son énervement se brisa soudainement lorsqu'il le sentit se tendre en soupirant avec inquiétude. Il avait l'air fiévreux, son état reconnaissable entre mille.

Embarrassé, Keith recula d'un bond. Puis, il trouva étrange de découvrir un Galra cacher ses chaleurs. Habituellement, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Il le dévisagea, perdu, et le laissa continuer de surveiller les alentours de la base. Son comportement était tout sauf ordinaire. D'instinct, il savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Néanmoins compréhensif, surtout dans une situation pareil, il prit la parole.

\- Si tu as besoin de t'isoler un peu, je peux m'occuper de surveiller les capteurs, ce n'est pas un soucie.

\- Ceci n'entravera en rien notre mission ! répliqua son coéquipier en serrant les dents.

Le Galra posa alors une main sur son ventre en grognant, mal à l'aise, une vague le secouant. Inquiet, car connaissant les effets horribles du manque d'apaisement, Keith insista.

\- Vraiment, va te reposer.

\- Chef, avec tout le respect que je vous dois...

\- C'est un ordre !

Il ne voulait pas en arriver la, mais si il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'il pouvait comprendre, alors il n'hésiterait pas à user de son statue. Coincé, Tac soupira en lâchant les commandes. Il souffla un « à vos ordres » entre ses dents avec amertume, avant de quitter la salle d'un pas rageur. Le paladin le suivit des yeux, et continua de regarder la porte en se demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris.

Un signal sur l'écran attira son attention, et coupa ses pensées. En s'approchant pour voir ce qui était écrit dans la petite fenêtre d'ouverte, il put lire que le message avait été envoyé. Intrigué, il chercha à découvrir quel genre, et qu'est-ce qui était dedans. Malheureusement, impossible de savoir à qui, et où il avait été envoyé, ni même de le retrouver. Tac était leur pirate informatique, pas étonnant qu'il sache cacher ses traces. Sa paranoïa sur un potentiel espion s'agita, et il resta raide d'angoisse devant les écrans pour vérifier si le moindre ennemi arrivait.

Le balmérien vint le relever, inquiet de ne pas le voir revenir à la table des opérations. Par réflexe, Keith lui tapa amicalement l'épaule en le dépassant, comme avec les membres de Voltron. Il ne remarqua pas son collègue sourire avec joie, ayant uniquement à l'esprit l'idée d'aller voir si Tac allait bien. Ou plutôt, pour voir qui allait le rejoindre, et prendre sa trahison sur le fait.

Il se mit au coin du couloir, et attendit, alerte. Malgré son impatience, il prit sur lui, et attendit autant qu'il le fallait. Après un long moment, il commença à supposer que si quelqu'un était arrivé à bord, il devait sûrement éviter le Galra justement pour ne pas se faire prendre. Il s'apprêta à partir pour vérifier tout le vaisseau, lorsque des pas rapides vinrent dans sa direction. Il reprit vite sa position de départ, et se risqua de jeter un œil en entendant les pas se stopper.

Avec surprise, il vit Tic devant la porte de Tac, et toquer rapidement. Intrigué, et complètement perdu de la visible urgence qui l'animait, Keith se redressa, brisant sa posture méfiante. Le Galra n'eut aucune réponse, ce qui le fit soupirer d'agacement.

\- Dahkel, ouvre.

Le paladin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Ce devait bien être la première fois qu'il entendait le prénom du Galra. Après plus de deux mois à les surnommer dû à leur ignorance la plus complète dans ce domaine, il avait enfin un nom officiel à mettre sur l'une de ces têtes. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils gardaient un tel secret là dessus, surtout qu'ils avaient clairement l'air de bien se connaître.

La porte se débloqua, et Tic entra aussitôt, visiblement inquiet. Complètement décontenancé et perdu, Keith sortit de sa cachette, fixant la porte en se posant une tonne de question. Celle qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir, et dont il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse, était portée sur ce qui allait se passer dans cette chambre à l'heure actuelle.

Il fit demi-tour, leur laissant l'intimité nécessaire, pour retourner à la table des opérations. Il y retrouva Vakim, qu'il découvrit perturbé. Lorsqu'il demanda ce qui n'allait pas, il lui apprit que Tic avait accéléré subitement en recevant un message depuis leur base, et qu'il n'avait eu aucune réponse à ses questionnements à ce sujet. Par la suite, il avait à peine amarré leur vaisseau, qu'il avait sauter en dehors, et couru dans les couloirs.

Connaissant déjà toute l'histoire, Keith le rassura rapidement, disant qu'il était un Galra un peu distant, et qu'il ne fallait pas faire attention. Son collègue se frotta l'arrière du crâne, dubitatif, mais finit par hausser les épaules en râlant, abandonnant. Keith soupira de soulagement en le voyant continuer son organisation virtuelle.

Ce n'était pas évidant de garder l'équilibre d'une équipe, surtout avec les petites histoires en interne. Voilà pourquoi il détestait autant être chef : il n'était pas là pour jouer la babysitter. Il préféra ne rien dire de plus, et faire comme si de rien était. Pousser tous ces événements dans un coin de son esprit aurait été la meilleure solution, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être curieux, terriblement curieux. Peut-être un peu trop.

Il alla dans la petite cuisine de la station, profitant que le vaisseau qu'ils attendaient n'était pas encore arrivé pour tenter de trouver son collègue. Par chance, et comme il s'en doutait, il trouva Tic préparer une assiette d'en-cas, et sut aussitôt pourquoi.

\- C'est pour lui, pas vrai ?

Le Galra sursauta en se retournant, tentant de cacher stupidement l'assiette dans son dos. Keith resta dans l'entrée, appuyé sur une jambe, et une main sur la hanche, décontracté. Il haussa un sourcil, appuyant sa question précédente. Tic soupira, abandonnant maintenant qu'il était découvert.

\- Oui, trois fois rien, vous pouvez retourner sans crainte sur votre travail.

\- Je ne crois pas, je veux savoir ce qui se passe.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Les Galras n'ont pas pour habitude de cacher leurs chaleurs, et encore moins d'appeler une personne en particulier pour l'apaisement. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Coincé et embarrassé, son vis-à-vis regarda le sol. Il accepta néanmoins de répondre. Il s'appuya de ses fesses contre le meuble derrière lui en soupirant, et croisa les bras, continuant de fixer le sol.

\- Lui et moi on est... on s'occupe mutuellement de nos chaleurs.

\- ... C'est à dire ? fit Keith pour le pousser à développer, ne voulant pas se tromper.

\- On préfère c'est tout, et puis je n'aime pas que d'autre lui tourne autour.

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais, et accusateur. Surpris, son chef se redressa pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

\- Je n'ai jamais...

\- Il m'a dit que vous l'aviez congédié.

\- Parce que je sais ce que ça fait, je n'allais pas le laisser gérer ça en travaillant.

\- Vous n'aviez pas l'intention de...

\- Non, certainement pas ! J'ai déjà quelqu'un, en plus.

Il se figea en s'entendant dire ces mots. C'était étrange d'annoncer à quelqu'un d'autre qu'il était en couple, il n'était pas habitué. Quelques rougeurs parsemèrent ses joues en pensant à Lance, et surtout à quel point il lui manquait. Il se secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, préférant couper court à la discussion maintenant qu'il était embarrassé.

\- Bref, manger un peu lui fera du bien, apporte-lui donc ça. Mais reposez-vous d'une oreille cette nuit, la cible est proche.

\- Entendu, le salua solennellement le Galra.

Keith prit lui-même congé pour aller dans la salle de surveillance afin de prendre son tour de garde. Il reçu un appel, un point clignotant sur son brassard. En voyant le nom de son amant s'afficher, il sourit doucement en se redressant. Sans hésitation, il répondit, l'écran holographique se déployant pour montrer le visage de Lance.

\- Hey, sweetheart, fit tendrement ce dernier, heureux de le voir.

\- Hey, babe, répondit le demi-Galra de la même façon. Désolé si je ne suis pas très attentif, je suis de garde.

\- Ah, je devrais te rappeler plus tard, non ?

\- Non, c'est bon, j'ai tous les capteurs sous les yeux.

\- Je serais capable d'accaparer ton entière attention, kitten, ronronna le cubain avec son inimitable expression dragueuse.

\- J'en doute, pouffa insolemment Keith, une pointe d'amusement amoureux tirant son ton railleur.

\- Tout se passe bien de ton côté ?

\- Ouais, ouais.

\- ... Je te connais, la double affirmation signifie qu'il y a quelque chose, rétorqua son amant en se levant de sa chaise pour faire un gros plan sur ses yeux, lui jetant un regard inquisiteur, comique en soit. _Que passa, corazon_ ?

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose, sourit-t-il, amusé. Je suis juste... intrigué.

\- Je peux peut-être t'aider.

C'est vrai qu'il était plus expérimenté dans les relations sociales, il pourrait assurément apporter un peu de lumière sur toute cette histoire. Il se redressa pour se replacer sur sa chaise, humectant ses lèvres. Lance sourit avec amusement, adorant le voir se trémousser d'impatience comme ça.

\- En fait... C'est à propos de Tic et Tac.

\- Les deux zouaves qui ne savent pas s'amuser, là ?

\- Ouais, j'ai découvert un truc un peu... Spécial, surtout pour des Galras.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Pour commencer, Tac était malade aujourd'hui. Je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite vu qu'il se cachait, et qu'il agissait bizarrement. J'ai plutôt pensé qu'il était un espion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ils se tournaient un peu autour, et aujourd'hui, il a envoyé un message à Tic avant de s'enfermer dans ses quartiers jusqu'à son retour.

Lance baissa le menton pour le dévisager, peinant à y croire. Il se secoua la tête avec d'agiter ses mains à l'horizontale, ahuri.

\- Attend, attend, attend ! T'es en train de me dire qu'il a attendu l'autre Galra pour l'apaisement ?

\- Ouais, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre !

\- C'est très... humain, en fait !

\- Du coup, j'ai attendu un certain temps avant d'aller en cuisine pour voir Tic. Je me suis douté que, comme toi, il lui apporterait un truc à manger, et je l'ai questionné un peu.

\- Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Qu'ils s'occupaient des chaleurs de l'autre, et qu'il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un lui tourne autour. Il pensait que j'essayais de le mettre dans mon lit, ou un truc du genre.

De nouveau, son amant le dévisagea en silence, ses yeux s'écarquillant de plus en plus. Il s'exclama en espagnol, stupéfait par ce qu'il apprenait. Ne comprenant toujours pas, le paladin rouge se pencha un peu, comme pour intimer la conversation.

\- T'as compris ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, alors ?

\- T'es sérieux ? Franchement !

\- Quoi ?

\- Bien, soupira Lance en reprenant son calme, joignant ses mains en prière devant sa bouche en fermant les yeux une seconde, puis il baissa ses mains pour le regarder. Comment on est, nous ?

\- Heureux ? répondit-il du tac au tac en haussant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Non, pouffa amoureusement son amant, ses joues rouges et un regard tendre en sa direction. Je veux dire, comment on agis ? Comment tu gères tes chaleurs ?

\- Avec toi.

\- Uniquement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr ! Comment tu peux oser penser que..., commença Keith, outré, mais il fut coupé par son compagnon.

\- Je ne te demande pas ça, c'est juste pour que tu comprennes. Bien, On fait également attention à l'autre, on se fait des petits câlins et tout, pas vrai ?

\- Bah oui.

\- Dernière question : comment tu réagirais si quelqu'un me tournait autour avec la net intention de me mettre dans son lit ?

L'expression furieuse du demi-Galra raide parla pour lui, et fit rire le paladin bleu.

\- Bien, maintenant résumons : relation exclusive, net attention l'un envers l'autre, et possessivité.

\- Oui, et ?

\- Nous sommes un couple !

\- Oui, et ? s'agaça son amant en commençant à agiter son pied, les bras croisé.

\- Tic et Tac ne couchent qu'ensemble, commença Lance en énumérant chaque partie en levant un doigt à la fois. Ils font attention à l'autre, et ne supporte pas l'idée qu'un autre s'approche de cette façon.

Keith regarda les trois doigts levés en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. S'il suivait bien : relation exclusive, net attention l'un envers l'autre, et possessivité. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler de la description de sa propre relation avec Lance, et bondit de son siège en jurant. Son amant explosa de rire.

\- Mais..., souffla-t-il, secoué. Mais comment... Ils ont toujours proclamé que les relations étaient interdites ! Pourquoi ils n'ont rien dit alors que tout l'univers sait qu'on est ensemble !

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, babe, pouffa le cubain en haussant les épaules. Mais si tu veux mon avis, ils se cachent. Après tout, vous ne connaissez toujours pas leur nom.

C'est alors que ce détail lui revint, et il s'exclama doucement. Intrigué, Lance haussa un sourcil dans une moue interrogative.

\- En fait, quand Tic a toqué à sa porte, il a appelé Tac par son prénom.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? bondit-t-il tandis que le suspense le tuait depuis dès semaines.

\- Dahkel.

\- Oh, c'est jolie ! Et Tic, toujours pas ?

\- Non, il n'a rien répondu, juste débloqué sa porte. Je vais tenter de leur parler à nouveau demain, j'ai quelques questions à leur poser de toute façon.

\- Je compte sur toi pour tout me raconter ! Où je te soutirerais ses informations de force !

\- Oh, sourit-il en devenant soudainement enjôleur. Comment ?

\- Si tu as encore de la voix après, peut-être que tu répondras, répondit Lance de la même façon.

L'appelle d'Allura se fit entendre, sa voix atténuée par l'épaisseur de la porte de la chambre. Le paladin bleu leva la tête à l'entente, disant qu'il arrivait, puis revint vers son compagnon qui était perdu.

\- Séance beauté et détente en approche ! Je vais te laisser, sweet-kitten, je ne veux pas te déranger en mission plus longtemps.

\- Tu ne me déranges jamais, sourit doucement Keith, son amant faisant de même.

\- Fais donc gaffe à ne pas coincer ton mulet dans une porte, babe. Je t'aime.

\- Parle pour ton ego, pouffa-t-il avant de continuer plus tendrement. Moi aussi.

Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard, avant de raccrocher. Cette petite discussion lui avait fait le plus grand bien, et il était heureux de l'avoir eu quelques minutes. Les choses désormais éclaircit, il était encore plus curieux que précédemment. Attendre le lendemain pour poser ses questions était un supplice.

Il se concentra sur sa tâche, balançant son pied en rythme, sa cheville reposant sur sa cuisse. Ça l'agaçait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Sans surprise, le vaisseau attendu arriva quelques heures plus tard, et tous montèrent dans les vaisseaux pour s'infiltrer à bord afin de le faire exploser ; c'était un chargement de moins pour Zarkon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent faire avec toutes ces pierres ? demanda Jo'ren en plaçant le chargement Galra à bord de leur propre vaisseau.

\- Zarkon et sa sorcière sont en mauvaise posture apparemment, répondit Vakim. Ils doivent avoir besoin de ça pour des trucs magiques glauques, va savoir.

\- C'est possible, soupira Keith. C'est pour ça que chaque livraison est importante.

Il s'éloigna pour pousser un caisson remplit avec Tic, ses collègues le regardant un peu de travers en ayant parfaitement connaissance de ses échecs passés. Ils haussèrent les épaules, et continuèrent le chargement. Ils retournèrent à la base principale des Marmora. Sans surprise, les deux Galras disparurent plus vite que leurs ombres. Keith ne le releva pas, et se rendit à la salle des opérations pour faire son rapport à Kolivan.

Pendant le chemin, il s'étira, soupirant avec lassitude. Il avait envie de se reposer, n'ayant que trop peu dormi dû à l'attention constante qu'il avait du fournir durant cette longue mission d'un mois. Fatigué, il se rendit auprès de son chef pour l'informer du déroulement de l'opération. Kolivan l'écouta d'une oreille en lisant d'autres rapports, remplissant sur la carte spatiale le point d'interception du chargement. Peu à peu, ils arrivaient à remonter la piste, et bientôt, ils pourraient découvrir la source même de ce minage intensif. Si Zarkon n'avait plus accès au site de pierre magique, il sera plus qu'embêter.

Ce qui inquiétait les lames, était la possibilité que la source soit multiple. Ils préféraient ne pas y penser, et simplement mener l'enquête. Même s'il y avait plusieurs mines, ils les détruiront toute une à une.

\- Rien d'autre à signaler ? demanda le chef des lames.

\- Non, rien.

Keith humecta ses lèvres, ses questionnements le prenant à nouveau à la gorge. En voyant qu'il ne partait pas, Kolivan leva les yeux vers lui, le questionnant silencieusement. Gêné d'avoir été surpris, il rougit un peu, mais décida de se lancer.

\- Auriez-vous... Le nom des deux Galras dans mon équipe ?

\- Ah, ils ne se sont pas présentés ? Ça ne m'étonne pas, ils suivent très bien les règles.

Le paladin fronça les sourcils en retroussant le nez, n'appréciant pas le ton condescendant et acide qu'il avait eu. De part cet exemple ridicule et extrême, il entendait parfaitement la critique sous-entendu sur sa propre situation.

\- J'aimerais juste connaître leurs noms, s'il vous plaît.

\- Comme tu voudras..., soupira Kolivan en prenant une tablette pour chercher le nom des membres de son équipe. Ugta, et Gyrmen.

Keith se redressa, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ces deux noms étaient totalement différents de celui qu'il avait entendu la veille. Il remercia son supérieur avant de se faire congédier. Sans perdre une seconde, il se rendit dans ses quartiers, et pris son dictionnaire numérique. Ce dernier répertoriait la langue Galra.

Il entra le mot "Dahkel", pensant à un surnom quelconque, peut-être amoureux. Mais n'eut aucun résultat en dehors du fait que c'était un nom propre assez rependu dans l'empire. Il ne comprenait plus rien, trouvant très louche que les deux Galras aient mentis sur leurs identités. L'idée qu'ils soient des espions le chatouillait encore, mais son instinct criait qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose.

Ne pas savoir l'énervait, et il savait que chercher quelqu'un dans le quartier général était particulièrement complexe. Surtout que Tic et Dahkel étaient de nature particulièrement discrète, ils étaient comme des fantômes. Keith avait déjà tenté de les retrouver pour de quelconque échange, mais la tâche s'est révéler impossible. Peut-être qu'avec les noms donnés par Kolivan, il avait plus de chance.

Il toussa un peu en se massant le ventre lorsqu'il quitta sa chambre. L'angoisse nouait son estomac dans une sensation particulièrement désagréable. Espérant avoir enfin une piste fiable cette fois, il se rendit aux réfectoires. Il repéra l'un de ses anciens partenaires non-Galra : Galmin. C'était un alien bipède aux traits humanoïde malgré son apparence de lézard qui aplatissait son visage sans nez. Il attira son attention en tapotant son bras tandis qu'il sirotait une boisson chaude et énergisante.

\- Excuse-moi, tu saurais où se trouve les quartiers de Ugta ou Gyrmen, deux Galras assez silencieux dans mon équipe.

\- Ah, ces deux là ? Je l'ai ai vu avec toi, mais je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient un nom ! rit son ami avant de le faire dépiter. Aucune idée d'où se trouve leurs quartiers, désolé.

\- Merde...

\- Tu peux toujours consulté les fichiers des plans des dortoirs, sinon.

\- Il y en a un ? demanda Keith avec un regain d'espoir. On a le droit de le consulté ?

\- Ouais, c'est pour que les petits nouveaux sachent où aller. Toi t'as direct été à tes quartier quand je t'ai fais visité à ton arrivé, donc normal que tu ne sois pas au courant. Je vais te montrer, suis-moi.

Il lui emboîta le pas sans hésitation, parcourant une partie du vaisseau qui était encore calme à ces horaires. Galmin, entra ensuite dans le hall principal et alluma la console à disposition près de la porte. Keith se sentit idiot, ayant toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait du terminal de sécurité.

Après avoir pianoté un instant, son confrère le laissa pour qu'il fasse sa propre recherche. Il le remercia, puis se pencha sur l'écran pour récupérer les informations dont il avait besoin. Effectivement, les deux Galras étaient présentés sous leurs fausses identités. Curieux, il tenta de rentrer le vrai nom de Tac, mais le panneau afficha un message d'erreur avant de revenir à l'écran principal.

Surpris, il se recula, trouvant la réaction un peu brutale. Il fronça les sourcils, suspicieux, mais tourna les talons pour tenter de trouver ses équipiers. Il se rendit à la chambre de Tic, qui était la plus près, mais lorsqu'il toqua, il n'eut aucune réponse. C'est donc avec prudence qu'il se rendit à la deuxième.

Il frappa à la porte, et entendit rapidement du bruit à l'intérieur. Sans grande difficulté, il put déduire que le Galra était debout devant la porte, et attendait de connaître son identité. Après tout, si son but était d'être discret, il est normal qu'il soit méfiant. Keith fit l'effort de s'annoncer à voix haute pour le rassurer.

\- C'est moi.

La porte s'ouvrit en partant vers le haut, dévoilant Dahkel qui semblait parfaitement détendu, bien que contrarié. Même sa cicatrice sur son arcade droite semblait écraser son regard tant il était méfiant. Il n'avait pas ses cheveux attaché habituellement derrière sa tête, mais mouillé et ondulant sur ses épaules. Sans aucun doute, il revenait tout juste de la douche. Comme il tressait toujours sa crinière qu'il enroulait dans un chignon haut, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait les cheveux si long. De plus, sa barbe et ses favoris accrochait à l'œil.

C'est en le détaillant une nouvelle fois que Keith remarqua qu'il avait un lobe fendu sur l'une de ses oreille en papillon, comme si un bijou avait été arraché brusquement. Il fut particulièrement intrigué, n'ayant jamais vu de Galra avec les oreilles percés.

\- Besoin d'un rapport, chef ? demanda Tac, un peu froid.

\- Non, je... J'aurais besoin de te parler quelques minutes, et j'aimerais un peu de discrétion.

Le Galra se raidit, visiblement contre, mais il ne voulut pas faire preuve d'insubordination. Il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Dès que la porte se referma, il prit la parole.

\- Veuillez m'excusez si je vous parais rude, mais j'ai à faire sous peu.

\- Je sais que tu t'appelles Dahkel.

Keith le vit tressaillir et écarquiller les yeux. L'ambiance s'alourdit soudainement, et un profond sentiment de danger l'envahit. Il vit le Galra lever lentement la main pour bloquer la porte par un dispositif fait maison. L'idée qu'il soit un espion, et qu'il paniquait sous la perte de sa couverture, fouetta à nouveau la conscience du paladin.

Méfiant, il se mit de semi-profile, près à se mettre en posture de combat et à sortir sa lame. Une personne mise à nue était toujours extrêmement dangereuse, surtout lorsqu'elle étai acculée, et le fait qu'il soit bloqué dans cette petite pièce avec lui n'était en rien rassurant. Pour couronné le tout, la chaleur qu'il ressentait ne l'aidait pas à ce qu'il puisse se concentrer correctement.

\- Qui d'autre ? demanda froidement Dahkel, l'angoisse furetant au travers de sa voix sombre.

\- De quoi ?

\- Qui d'autre le sait ?

\- Personne, juste moi. J'ai entendu l'autre Galra t'appeler comme ça. Pourquoi vos noms officiels ne correspondent pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ? Vous travaillez pour Zarkon ou Lotor ?

\- Non, déglutit son équipier angoissé. Nous sommes bien des lames de Marmora pour contrer ces deux tyrans, n'ayez aucun doute là dessus. Je vous demande d'oublier ce que vous avez entendu, et de nous appeler par nos noms d'usages.

\- Non, je veux des réponses.

\- Cela ne gêne en rien notre efficacité au travail, et nous effectuons nos missions avec brio. Alors sans vouloir vous manquez de respect, pourriez-vous...

\- Vous êtes ensembles, pas vrai ?

Keith l'avait coupé, et sa réplique eu le mérite de faire tressaillir Dahkel. La crainte, voir même la panique, qui agita le Galra lui fit une peine monstrueuse. D'un geste et un souffle, son équipier demanda son silence, puis écouta à la porte pour voir si personne n'était derrière en train d'écouter.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? souffla le paladin, craignant le pire.

Son vis-à-vis déverrouilla la porte, encore raide mais bien moins intimidant que plus tôt. Il fit un signe de tête vers la sortie.

\- Pour votre propre sécurité, il est préférable que vous oubliez ce nom, et que vous ne me reparliez plus si cela ne concerne pas le travail.

\- On vous a forcé à l'anonymat ?

\- S'il vous plaît, insista le Galra d'une petite voix.

Il était encore facilement émotif dû à l'apaisement, et Keith ne voulait pas en profiter lâchement. Il hocha la tête en soupirant avant de le dépasser pour sortir. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il se tourna vers son confrère pour dire qu'il faudra qu'il lui raconte tout un jour. Il se bloqua en voyant Dahkel se frotter les yeux, visiblement à cran et épuisé. Puis, une ombre arriva rapidement vers eux.

Le paladin n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se fit attraper par le col de sa capuche, et plaquer contre le mur, ses pieds quittant le sol. Impressionné par la force, il essaya de se dégager, mais son adversaire, qui n'était autre que Tic, continua de le maintenir en le foudroyant du regard. Surpris et muet, il essaya de se libérer de son emprise.

\- Avant de vous occupez des chaleurs des autres, occupez-vous plutôt des vôtres ! Vous dégagez tellement de phéromones que le vaisseau entier doit être au courant !

\- Radrok, attend ! intervint Dahkel en essayant de le tirer par l'épaule. Il m'a parlé aussi ! C'est tout !

Le Galra se tourna légèrement vers lui pour le regarder. Il finit par le croire, et lâcha son chef d'équipe qui reprit plus sa respiration en tombant à genoux. Le couple commença à se disputer juste devant Keith.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus faire ça ! pesta Dahkel à voix basse, mais furieux. Personne ne doit se douter de quoi que ce soit !

\- Tu penses que je vais le laisser t'approcher alors qu'il est dans un état pareil ?!

\- T'as sentis son odeur ? Il est déjà accouplé, Radrok ! Eh puis, il n'est même pas complètement Galra !

Bloqué par les faits évident, il se tut. Le paladin se releva enfin, les dévisageant tour à tour. Assez facile de les différencier tant ils étaient différent. Radrok possédait une mâchoire carrée et imberbe, une peau plus clair, une fine crête de fourrure sur le dessus du crâne, et des oreilles pointues. Dans un sens, il lui rappelait un peu Ulaz, raison pour laquelle il avait de la sympathie à son égard.

Puis, il réalisa l'importance des mots pendant la précédente menace. Il écarquilla les yeux en se plaquant contre le mur, posant une main sur son ventre. Sa réaction attira l'attention des deux Galras qui remarquèrent ses tremblements. Dahkel prit la parole.

\- Je crois que vous feriez mieux de rentrer préparer votre apaisement. Elles devraient arriver demain.

Sans un mot, Keith partie en courant vers ses quartiers, l'angoisse serrant ses tripes. Il n'avait que faire de laisser ses confrères dans leurs secrets, seulement conscient qu'il devait impérativement retourner au château altéen. Il n'avait pas du tout pris garde à ses sauts d'humeurs, ou encore moins à son mal aise constant. À ses yeux, le manque de sommeil et son attention constante expliquait tout, mais il s'était à nouveau voilé la face. Après un mois et demi à les attendre, il les avait presque oublié.

Une fois dans l'espace, à bord de son vaisseau lancé à pleine vitesse. Il envoya un message à Lance, le prévenant qu'il revenait car il commençait à être à nouveau malade. Ce n'était pas le meilleur qu'il puisse envoyé, mais il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, l'angoisse le tuant à petit feu. Le traumatisme de retrouver le manque le hantait. Après le premier apaisement, tout semblait si radieux et détendu, qu'il en avait stupidement oublié la douleur de ne pas l'avoir. Il espérait ne plus jamais connaître à nouveau cette horrible sensation. Celle où il se sentait tomber, se briser en des millions de morceaux, et pourrir jusqu'à devenir de la poussière sèche.

Il se sentait étouffé rien qu'à cette idée, et ses mains tremblaient sur les manettes. Pendant le long trajet de retour, il maudit une énième fois son héritage génétique. En arrivant enfin au château, il se secoua en prenant de profondes respirations afin de se ressaisir. Ses amis allaient l'accueillir, et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il le voit dans un état pareil.

Difficile à faire en vu de son esprit tant préoccupé par différentes raisons. Principalement, il s'inquiéta au sujet de Dahkel et Radrok. qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils soient ainsi poussés à être anonyme ? De plus, si Kolivan était au courant de leur relation, il ne les aurait jamais remit dans la même équipe. Est-ce qu'ils venaient d'une autre base ? Pourquoi ? Beaucoup de questions sans réponses, trop même, mais elles allaient devoir attendre.


	20. Chapter 20

Une fois rentré dans le large hangar, et son vaisseau arrêté, il sortit du cockpit. Sans surprise, l'équipe entière était présente, comme à chacun de ses retours lorsque ces derniers n'étaient pas nocturnes. Il eut un sourire tordu sous les salutations du groupe, et quand la fameuse question sur son état général arriva, il répondit juste qu'il était fatigué, et qu'un peu de sommeil réglerait le problème.

Il chercha Lance des yeux, mais ne le vit pas. Surpris, il se tourna vers les autres qui haussèrent les épaules. Pidge supposa qu'il était encore enfermé dans sa chambre, pencher sur sa console portable. Keith hocha la tête et partie le rejoindre, sac sur l'épaule. Il ignora complètement le regard inquiet et protecteur de Shiro qui avait parfaitement reconnu son état.

Le demi-Galra accéléra le pas jusqu'à trottiner, le cœur battant à tout rompre sous l'angoisse et l'impatience de retrouver son amant. Il ne toqua même pas à la porte, et l'ouvrit dans la volé, mais il ne vit personne. Une sensation glacée se rependit à l'intérieur de lui, et il se sentit stupidement brisé. Il se secoua la tête pour se reprendre, et frotta ses yeux lourds par la fatigue. Les nerfs à fleurs de peau, une émotivité accrue : aucun doute, ses chaleurs allaient arriver sous peu.

\- Hey, sweet-babe...

La voix douce et réconfortante ayant tendrement soufflé ces mots, un sourire s'entendant à l'intérieur, le fit se retourner d'un bon. Il sauta au cou de Lance qui venait d'arriver, les mains pleines de paquets de gâteau et d'une bouteille de sirop fait maison. Le paladin bleu pouffa en entourant son corps de ses bras, entamant un léger mouvement de bascule.

\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai tout préparé, tu seras bien... Respire doucement, kitten, tout ira bien...

Keith se resserra contre lui un instant, avant de se reculer. Son compagnon était surpris de le voir aussi neutre, sans aucune trace d'angoisse ou d'émotion. Il sourit en comprenant qu'il tentait de préserver sa fierté. Ne voulant pas le brusquer, il embrassa simplement ses lèvres avant de le dépasser. Il déposa près du lit ce qu'il avait apporté, avant de s'asseoir, tapotant le matelas de sa main.

Sans hésitation, le texan vint aussitôt le rejoindre pour qu'ils s'enlacent sur les draps. Ils se prirent un moment pour savourer l'instant en suspension. Bercé par leurs parfums, leurs respirations, et le rythme de leurs cœurs. Keith se sentit de nouveau calme, même si un fond d'anxiété restait encore présent. Il se sentait à découvert, exposé, et ça l'inquiétait.

D'un réflexe, il bougea l'oreiller pour le mettre contre leurs têtes, et tira un bout de draps sur lui. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais il sentait qu'il aimait bien ça. Lance redressa la tête pour examiner ce qu'il faisait, puis sourit en ayant une idée. Il se leva en lui demandant de rester ici, et partir d'un pas bondissant et enthousiaste.

Perdu, et un peu vexé de se retrouver seul à nouveau, le paladin marmora se redressa sur un coude en faisant la moue. Puis, il se recoucha, s'enroulant dans les draps en boudant un peu. Il attendit un long moment avant que son amant ne reviennent, mais à peine il se retourna qu'il était déjà partie. Tout ce qu'il put voir, était un tas de coussins et de couvertures au sol. L'ensemble était principalement rouge et violet, nuancé par une touche de bleu.

Intéressé, il se laissa glisser au sol pour arranger le tas comme il en avait envie, plaçant différemment les coussins et les couvertures moelleuses. Lance apporta un nouveau chargement de coussins et de couvertures à son grand bonheur, car il trouvait justement qu'il en manquait. Il refusa catégoriquement qu'il touche à sa disposition, mais accepta qu'il participe en lui passant ce qu'il voulait.

Après une heure d'organisation, et d'aller et retour pour Lance afin de quérir plus de coussins, un deuxième lit rond et confortable apparu au centre de la pièce. Le cubain était amusé de la création de son compagnon, l'examinant avec soin. Il était admiratif, le tout semblant particulièrement confortable et duveteux.

Keith s'assit au centre de son œuvre, puis, il tira Lance à l'intérieur. Il le poussa à s'allonger avant de venir se blottir contre sa poitrine. Son amant l'entoura de ses bras, tous deux confortablement installés et entourés par les coussins et les couvertures. C'était chaud, réconfortant, et sécurisant. Le demi-Galra poussa un soupir de bien-être, un léger geignement raisonnant à l'intérieur.

\- C'est un jolie nid, sourit tendrement Lance, cherchant à le taquiner un peu.

\- Soit reconnaissant d'être autorisé à venir à l'intérieur.

Il pouffa, loin d'être étonné par ce comportement possessif. Son compagnon a toujours été très protecteur envers les pièces qu'il occupait, et plus encore envers son lit. Il caressa doucement le dos encore couvert par la combinaison sombre, et humecta ses lèvres avec intérêt.

\- J'adore te voir dans cette tenue, mais tu ne serais pas plus à l'aise en pyjama ?

\- Uhm..., répondit distraitement Keith qui somnolait. Peut-être... Je m'en fou...

\- Je vais te chercher ça ?

\- Uhm...

Il embrassa son front avant de se lever pour aller prendre ses affaires. En revenant, il ne fut pas étonné de le découvrir endormit, blotti dans son cocon. Il sourit tendrement et posa ses affaires sur la chaise de bureau avant de rejoindre son compagnon pour jouer à la console, écouteur dans les oreilles.

Quelques heures plus tard, Shiro frappa à leur porte pour les prévenir que le dîné allait être servit. Lance répondit qu'il arrivait, puis se tourna vers son amoureux. Il sourit en le voyant ouvrir doucement les yeux, sortant tout juste de ses songes. Keith soupira d'aise en refermant les yeux, bien plus charmé par l'idée de se rendormir. Le petit rire qu'il entendit à ses côtés l'empêcha de replonger dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu dormir autant sans qu'on ait rien fait, commenta Lance.

\- Je rentre de mission, grogna-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux intensément, avant que le cubain ne cède à l'attraction et n'aille cueillir un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le souffle de Keith fut aspiré pendant un court instant. Il dû se prendre une seconde pour le retrouver, sa respiration tressautant. Il reçut plusieurs baisers sur son visage, le faisant râler en tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour se défaire de l'attaque perfide. Lance se redressa en riant avant de lui flatter la hanche.

\- Aller viens manger ! Hunk a dû te faire un festin de roi !

Intéressé, le demi-Galra accepta de se lever. Il se changea pour revêtir ses vêtements habituels, qu'il avait laissé traîner dans cette chambre avant son départ, et suivit son amant jusqu'à la salle à manger. L'ambiance était bonne, mais il n'était pas d'humeur, il voulait retourner dans son confortable nid qui le faisait se sentir en total sécurité. Il fit un effort pour parler un peu, même s'il se sentait mal à l'aise car il avait chaud. En connaissant son état, Lance fit distraction, accaparant l'attention en parlant de tout et rien, ressassant de vieux souvenir avec ses anciens camarades de classe. Le repas se termina doucement, et tous purent quitter la table.

Une fois dans la chambre, Keith se laissa retomber lourdement dans son lit composé, laissant son amant aller se doucher. Celui-ci se détendit également sous l'eau chaude, soupirant profondément en étant rassuré de revoir son compagnon. Dès qu'il partait avec les lames, il se demandait toujours s'il le reverrait vivant, ou si on lui apporterait un message funèbre.

Désormais, Keith était dans la pièce voisine, confortablement installé. Il soupira longuement en essuyant son visage, expulsant l'angoisse définitivement, et se répéta plusieurs fois : « Tout va bien, il est bien vivant. Tout va bien, détresse ». Propre et apaisé, il sortit de la salle de bain, pyjama sur le dos. Il découvrit son amant dans le lit composé, allongé sur le ventre. Vêtu seulement de son boxer et de son débardeur de nuit, le paladin rouge ne se rendait pas compte de la vue qu'il offrait à l'autre. De plus, l'une des bretelles avait glissé de son épaule, car le nouveau vêtement était un peu grand.

Part delà le fantasme, Lance se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il l'entendait respirer fort, et le voyait serrer les draps dans ses poings. Également, il le vit remué sous l'inconfort, une expiration tremblante passant ses lèvres. Bien qu'il avait parfaitement comprit dans quel état il était, il s'approcha pour en être sûr. Les deux premières vagues de tensions avaient déjà dû s'abattre pour qu'il en soit à ce stade. Il croisa ensuite le regard complètement obscurcit de son amant.

Il frissonna lourdement. Quelque chose était différent. Keith continuait de le regarder, sa respiration hachurée, ses joues aussi rougies que ses lèvres humides et gonflées à force d'être mordue. Il semblait prêt, l'attendant. Son roulement de bassin confirma ses soupçons peu après.

Hypnotisé, Lance se mit à genoux devant le nid, et derrière son partenaire, afin d'y rentrer en douceur. Il aida son amant à se mettre sur le dos pour l'embrasser tendrement. Sans surprise, l'autre était plus empressé dans ses gestes, remontant déjà son tee-shirt en frissonnant au contact de sa peau basanée. Il le laissa faire, ne pouvant pas lui en vouloir d'être aussi pressé. Non seulement il était en chaleur, mais en plus ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis un long mois.

Les baisers se firent plus fiévreux tandis que le cubain se glissait entre les cuisses de son petit-ami. Tous deux étaient impatients, et l'envie de brûler les étapes les charmait grandement, surtout que Keith n'avait pas besoin de préparation grâce à ses chaleurs. Seulement, ce n'était pas le genre de Lance.

Ce dernier dévora la gorge pâle, prenant soin de ne pas laisser de marque, avant de descendre sur la poitrine. Le corps sous le sien se tortillait, et quelques geignements commençaient déjà à être perçu par ses tympans. Il peinait à les ignorer, mais son désire de savourer cet être tant chéri, et enfin retrouvé, était plus fort. Il caressa doucement les hanches, remontant, et effleura du bout des doigts le creux de la taille. Pendant ce temps, il suivit les muscles jusqu'à l'aine part des baisers. Il sentait à nouveau ce parfum si particulier lorsque son amant était dans cet état. Une fragrance plus sucrée qu'à l'accoutumé, avec une pointe de cannelle.

Keith se tordit encore, serrant les couvertures et les coussins dans ses mains. Chaque toucher contre sa peau laissait comme une traîné de feu dans son sillage. Tout semblait décuplé, et le seul besoin de ne faire qu'un avec lui animait ses sens. Le profond sentiment de sécurité qu'il avait dans ce nid le mettait plus qu'à l'aise. Bientôt, il ne sera plus du tout capable de raisonner, mais il voulait apprécier les quelques caresses qu'il recevait.

Lance n'avait toujours pas abaisser son sous-vêtement. Il ne faisait qu'augmenter la tension en écartant peu à peu ses jambes pour glisser ses baisers à l'intérieur des cuisses. Son amant inspirait soudainement lorsqu'il remontait, son corps se tendant dans l'appréhension délicieuse de la sensation humide contre son intimité.

Après quelques suçons laisser sur place, le paladin bleu remonta souplement dans une ondulation pour embrasser doucement son compagnon. Ce dernier approfondit l'échange en attrapant ses manches pour tirer dessus avec impatience.

\- Je sais, kitten, je sais, souffla Lance, compatissant à ce qu'il ressentait, en posant son front contre le sien, et sentant son souffle court contre son visage. Je veux juste faire ça bien.

\- Ce le sera... Aller, dépêche-toi...

\- Je sais que tu es encore là, alors je t'en fais un peu profiter, sourit-il doucement, bien qu'un peu peiné.

Surpris de ces mots, Keith agrandit ses yeux. Un nouveau baiser fut déposé sur ses lèvres, mais il ne réagit pas, une question furetant sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir.

\- Comment... ?

\- Je le vois dans tes yeux, à ta façon de me regarder, sourit son compagnon en ancrant tendrement ses yeux dans les siens, puis il embrassa un peu son cou. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, sweet-babe...

Profondément touché, et stupidement émeut, le texan se retrouva incapable de répondre, et tourna juste la tête avec les yeux humides, et le visage cramoisie. Il aurait aimé répliquer qu'il n'avait pas à faire tant de simagrées, et juste faire les choses, mais il en était incapable. Il aimait ça. Il aimait la délicatesse avec laquelle il le traitait.

Confortablement installé dans le nid, couper du reste du monde, il se sentait prêt à s'abandonner complètement. Sa conscience commençait déjà à s'effacer, mais il put savourer cet instant amoureux, où son homme le couvait d'attentions. Les sensations douces et agréables produites par les longs doigts fins glissant agilement sur son corps avec tendresse le comblèrent.

Il s'entendit geindre, onduler, la chaleur monter en flèche. L'engourdissement l'envahit au niveau du crâne, l'enveloppant lentement. Il n'avait pas peur, il savait qu'il était en sécurité. La dernière vague de pression le secoua avant que ce ne soit le noir complet.

Lance sut aussitôt qu'il au plus haut pic de ses chaleurs : son regard avait changé, s'obscurcissant totalement, les pupilles dilatés écrasant la moindre parcelle de violet. Il l'embrassa malgré tout, ayant lui-même besoin d'un peu de tendresse. Les bras de l'autre garçon s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, et une large place lui fut offerte entre les cuisses galbées.

Après un dernier baiser, il s'occupa longuement de lui, offrant tout ce qu'il désirait, suivant à la lettre la moindre de ses demandes : « plus vite », « plus fort », « attend », « embrasse-moi », et tant d'autres. Ce n'est qu'après leurs délicieux orgasmes, séparés de peu, que le demi-Galra se calma un peu. Lance reprit son souffle, appréciant de sentir les chaires palpiter autour de lui, puis il mima un mouvement de retrait.

\- Non ! sursauta Keith d'une voix encore déformée par le plaisir, ses jambes s'enroulant autour des hanches.

\- Woa ! Une seconde, babe, paniqua le cubain en se rattrapant de justesse pour ne pas s'écrouler sur son amant.

\- Reste comme ça...

\- Mais...

\- Encore un peu... Loin... Encore...

Le paladin rouge profita qu'il soit presque allongé sur lui pour plonger son visage dans son cou, le serrant entre ses bras. Faible, son compagnon revint aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait, résistant aux sensations suaves, et au gémissement vibrant qu'il entendit juste à son oreille. La position n'était pas très confortable à long terme, mais il l'a maintenu autant qu'il le fallait.

Les jambes du jeune homme se délièrent enfin, et il put partir. En ne voyant pas sa semence ressortir il se sentit un peu inquiet, mais lorsqu'il voulut le faire manuellement, Keith tapa sa main pour l'éloigner. N'insistant pas, il s'allongea et le prit dans ses bras, les couvrants d'une des nombreuses couvertures. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, alanguis et apaisé.

Le lendemain, les lumières du château les tirèrent de leur sommeil réparateur. Lance soupira avec fainéantise, son amant râlant contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il était à moitié allongé sur lui. Ils ne bougèrent pas, appréciant ce matin aux côtés de l'autre après un long mois de séparation. L'étreinte fut accompagnée de quelques caresses tendres et mollassonnes.

Après quelques minutes, Keith était plus réveillé, et reconnu parfaitement la longue et chaude forme durcie contre sa cuisse. Il sourit, sachant que ce n'était pas intentionnel en vu de la somnolence de son concubin. Il se sentait serein, et comblé, se rappelant des longues attentions offertes la veille avant qu'il ne perde conscience.

Tout de même un peu frustré de ne pas avoir eu toute la soirée, et se sentant désireux de la connaître, il se retourna pour coller son dos à son torse. Il prit les mains de son amant pour que les bras l'entourent, déposant quelques baisers là où il le pouvait. À moitié endormit, Lance ne comprit pas sa démarche, et se resserra contre lui.

Doucement, il sentit une friction contre son érection déjà formée dû à fait matinal naturel. Il soupira d'aise, ne se rendant pas bien compte de ce qui se passait, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente l'humidité glissante, et la chaleur montante de leurs corps. C'est alors qu'il entendit le soupir emplit de tension de son amant ; il ouvrit grand les yeux, soudainement réveiller.

\- Oh-woh ! Ah..., souffla-t-il, surpris, mais le plaisir affluant déjà pleinement dans ses veines.

\- Bonjour, babe..., lança Keith, sa voix à mi-chemin entre la séduction et la raillerie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... Attend, attend une seconde ! paniqua son compagnon en sentant la pression atteindre rapidement les sommets, et il éloigna son bassin du sien. Je peux savoir pourquoi ? demanda-t-il enfin en cherchant son souffle.

\- Ta faute.

\- Quoi ? Mais je dormais !

\- Avec une érection contre ma cuisse.

\- Ah.

\- Bien, on continue ?

Keith tourna la tête pour le voir par dessus son épaule, lui jetant un regard emplit de désir, un large sourire enjôleur aux lèvres. Complètement séduit, et déjà plongé dans l'ambiance, Lance sourit en attrapant ses hanches, plaçant son sexe contre son entrée. En entendant son amant soupirer d'aise et d'impatience, il eut l'idée de le taquiner un peu, par pure vengeance.

Il fit mine de rater sa cible, puis de la chercher. L'humidité augmenta autour de l'orifice, rendant les frictions plus glissantes, et quelque peu gluante. Le demi-Galra, pantelant et loin d'être insensible aux sensations, ondula du bassin en essayant de l'aider. De petits bruits humides se firent entendre pendant le procéder, augmentant leur excitation. Keith comprit la démarche perfide de son partenaire après qu'il ait esquivé son entrée une troisième fois. Il tourna la tête pour lui jeter un regard foudroyant.

Il frissonna en voyant les iris bleus écrasées par leurs pupilles dilatées par la luxure. Le sourire trop confiant qu'il avait le fit tiquer, et il retrouva sa frustration. D'un geste, il attrapa son poignet de la main tenant le pénis.

\- Dépêche avant que je ne m'endorme par ennuis !

\- Parles donc, je te vois mouillé les draps de là où je suis, pouffa sensuellement Lance en le taquinant, venant appuyer ses dires en touchant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire coulant du gland rougie, faisant frissonner l'autre garçon.

\- La ferme et prend-moi, Lance !

\- Demandé si gentiment..., céda-t-il en s'enfonçant en lui, sa voix se pinçant en fin de phrase alors qu'il se contractait.

Keith se cambra en gémissant, posant vite une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit. Les baisers sur sa nuque le firent profondément soupirer tandis qu'il domptait encore la sensation brûlante et excitante de se sentir remplit, le membre chaud palpitant en lui.

\- Pas de marque..., geignit-il d'une voix plus grave.

\- Je pense t'en avoir fait assez plus bas, répliqua son amant avec autant d'amusement que d'insolence.

Il regarda son pubis et ses cuisses avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Plusieurs marques violacées et rouges étaient éparpillées de-ci, de-là. Elles seront discrètes aux yeux des autres, mais par pour les siens. Dès qu'il ira aux toilettes, où qu'il se douchera, il les verra. Les seuls capables de les voir seront lui, et son amant. C'était intime : il aimait ça.

Il enfonça son visage dans un coussin en poussant un râle lorsque Lance commença à bouger. Il était néanmoins hors de question qu'il le laisse mener la danse qu'il avait lui même démarrée en premier lieu.

D'une main derrière lui, il plaqua sa paume contre le bassin de son partenaire pour le stopper. Sans ça, il n'aurait jamais pu résister à finir à quatre patte, les fesses en l'air. L'idée lui plaisait, mais il avait envie de dominer encore un peu. Il ondula du bassin pour se délier de son amant avant de se retourner pour grimper sur ses hanches.

Agréablement surpris, Lance le laissa faire, et rit lorsqu'il lui plaqua les mains près de sa propre tête sur les draps et les coussins. Sans aucune aide, Keith poussa du bout des doigts le sexe gonflé pour le positionner, et le fit entrer en lui d'un mouvement souple mais précis. Ils soupirèrent d'aise en se souriant.

\- On commence à être bon à ça, pas vrai ? souffla le cubain.

En guise de réponse, le sourire du demi-Galra s'élargit. À l'amorce du premier va et vient langoureux, ils soupirèrent en plongeant à nouveau dans le plaisir. Lance voulu caresser ses cuisses, mais ses mains se firent taper par celles de son partenaire. Surpris et perdu, il le regarda dans les yeux. Il le vit sourire avec un air diabolique, séduisant au possible.

\- Pas toucher.

\- Quoi ? s'indigna-t-il avant de gémir en sentant les chairs se serrer délicieusement autour de lui.

\- Pas toucher..., répéta son amant en plaquant doucement ses mains à côté de sa tête.

Keith se redressa sensuellement en laissant ses doigts glisser sur l'intérieur des poignets et les avants-bras. Puis, il vint caresser la poitrine se soulevant au rythme de la respiration profonde et rapide. Il savait parfaitement que son partenaire adorait ce genre de jeu, qu'importe qui prenait qui d'ailleurs. Il était sensible à ses charmes dominateurs, et il se faisait un plaisir de les lui offrir.

Il s'amusa avec les tétons, toucha les zones érogènes sur les côtes pour le faire tressauter, et s'amusa avec les abdos qui se contractaient en frissonnant. Plusieurs fois, il dû éloigner les mains perfides qui refusaient de lui obéir. Il finit par les plaquer une énième fois à côté de la tête de son amant qu'il vint le tenter d'un baiser ouvert tout en parlant contre sa bouche.

\- J'ai dit..., souffla-t-il d'une voix plus rauque et vibrante, raisonnant profondément dans sa poitrine, se contractant volontairement autour du membre qui tressauta à l'intérieur de lui. Pas toucher...

\- Keith..., geignit le paladin bleu en fermant les yeux, se contractant une seconde. Ne fais pas ça...

\- Quoi ? Ça ? demanda innocemment le demi-Galra en réitérant son geste, l'entendant pousser un râle profond qui fit rouler un lourd frisson sous toute son épine dorsale.

\- Je vais... Je vais...

\- J'ai dis "pas toucher", mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais à te retenir, babe...

Une autre contraction dans un mouvement languissant en plus de l'effleurement indécent des lèvres contre les siennes eurent raison de lui. Il se cambra en poussant une série de râles et de gémissements, ses poignets toujours maintenus contre les couvertures.

Keith sourit en baissant la tête et fermant les yeux, sentant la sensation chaude et gluante se rependre à l'intérieur de lui, là ou le reste de la veille était encore. Il toucha son ventre, posant son autre main sur la hanche de son partenaire. L'envie de plus le prit à la gorge, rudement, et s'ancra profondément dans son esprit.

Ses prunelles s'obscurcirent en observant son amant tremblant qui cherchait son souffle, encore soumit aux vagues de bien-être post-orgasme qui le détendaient. Il se lécha les lèvres, puis ondula à nouveau des hanches. Sans surprise, Lance sursauta en les attrapant, gémissant un peu car il était encore particulièrement sensible.

\- Attend, attend ! Une seconde ! Laisse-moi... Anh...

\- Encore, souffla Keith en venant l'embrasser avec fièvre, continuant de se mouvoir. Encore...

\- Est-ce que t'es - _ah_ \- encore en chaleur ou - _ngh_ \- t'as perdu l'esprit ? Je - _ah_ \- je peux pas plus !

\- Si tu peux... _Lance_...

\- _Dios_ , ne gémis pas mon nom comme ça...

Keith sourit largement, sachant parfaitement ce que les mots espagnols signifiaient dans ces situations. Il arrêta de bouger uniquement pour lui tourner le dos, tout en ayant pris soin de ne pas les délier, un exploit pour eux. Puis, il ondula à nouveau des hanches, offrant une vue imprenable à son compagnon.

À peine il l'entendit juré dans sa langue natale qui se retrouva plaqué face contre le matelas, les fesses en l'air. Il rit, victorieux, mais trois coups de bassin brisèrent sa voix dans une expression de plaisir pur. Il serra les draps dans ses poings, cambrant ses reins. Sa voix et son corps répondirent à chaque touché, à chaque aller et venu en lui, la chambre raisonnant des échos érotiques de leur union.

Il voulait se sentir complètement remplit, débordant même. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même, mais était certain de ce qu'il désirait. Aveuglé par le plaisir, ils se laissèrent aller, se comblant totalement. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi désireux et affamés que ce matin là. C'est essoufflé, et après plusieurs fois, ayant échangé les rôles en cours de route, qu'ils se regardèrent intensément.

Keith était à nouveau à califourchon sur les hanches du cubain, tous deux tremblant de part en part, et bouger devenant difficile. Le regard brumeux, et leurs cheveux humides de sueurs qui collaient à leur peau luisante accompagnait leurs respirations lourdes et saccadées. Le mélange entre le plaisir immédiat et celui passé les rendant presque confus et incapable de réfléchir. Le paladin rouge bougea les hanches, mais les mains de son amant les attrapèrent pour le stopper, un gémissement d'inconfort échappant à celui-ci.

\- Stop... ça commence à faire mal...

C'était plus raisonnable. Par miracle, Lance était venu quatre fois en tout, et même Keith était à bout après trois. Il se retira doucement, sentant son corps moue et faible malgré ses muscles encore étrangement tendus et décontractés. Aussi épuisé que son compagnon, il se laissa retomber sur le dos à côté de lui.

Ils se sentaient bizarre, mais bien, ne l'ayant encore jamais fait autant de fois à la suite. Leurs corps allaient très certainement se rappeler à leurs bons souvenirs plus tard, mais pour le moment ils savouraient le profond bien-être qui les submergeait. Leurs souffles à moitié retrouvés, ils se mirent à rire.

\- Oh bon sang, kitten..., commença Lance avec admiration, un bras sur les yeux. C'était... _Dios_...

\- C'était génial..., termina Keith pour lui, les yeux fermés et caressant doucement sa poitrine du dos de sa main pour sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre.

\- Bon, je présume qu'après hier tu vas bien, rit-il avec lui.

Ils se calmèrent doucement, la fatigue les touchant sans grande surprise. Après une décision par le hasard au pierre-feuille-ciseau, Lance se leva pour éteindre la lumière, ne laissant que les néons bleu. Il avait les jambes qui flageolaient, et il tomba presque sur le tas de coussins et de couvertures en rejoignant son amant. Une fois réuni et enlacés, ils remontèrent la couverture pour se couvrir avec, et fermer les yeux.

Leur absence ayant inquiété leurs amis, Allura et Shiro étaient allés voir si tout allait bien. Ils toquèrent à la porte, mais n'entendirent rien. Après un regard perplexe et indécis, ils s'accordèrent en silence pour ouvrir la porte. Ils trouvèrent le couple profondément endormit dans le lit composé au centre de la pièce. Plongé dans le noir, les lueurs bleues apportant un instant féerique à la scène Ils auraient pu être attendris s'ils n'avaient pas été assaillit par la forte odeur de sexe. Ils refermèrent rapidement la porte en s'éloignant dans des directions opposées, rouge d'embarras et toussant comme des fous. Quel idée d'avoir fait ça, ils auraient dû savoir que c'était complètement stupide !

Les jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent sans accroche. La bonne nouvelle était que Lotor coopérait un peu, donnant des informations importantes sur un site de pierre que Zarkon exploitait. Tous se méfiait, se doutant qu'il y en avait bien d'autre à trouver. Le prince devait certainement convoiter ces sites afin de les exploiter pour son propre compte. Juste pour le pouvoir, il avait déjà absorbé pas mal de quintessence de planète après tout.


	21. Chapter 21

Une réunion se fit chez les Marmora, Kolivan se retrouvant attablé avec les paladins et Slav pour parler des prochaines actions à mener. Matt était également présent, informant de ses découvertes sur les ondes énergétiques qui circulaient dans l'espace. Comme ils s'en doutaient, elles étaient liées aux cargaisons de pierres. Ils pouvaient remonter de grandes pistes autant pour découvrir le nouvel emplacement de Zarkon, que des sites de pierres.

Lotor n'était pas présent, pour la simple raison qu'il pouvait jouer la comédie en faisant croire qu'il savait tout, et simplement récolter des informations. Il était intéressé par les pierres de puissances, c'était trop risqué qu'il entende quoi que ce soit.

La deuxième partie de la réunion fut administrative, donc Shiro, Coran et Allura restèrent avec Kolivan, Slav et Matt. Les autres se rendirent aux hangars, attendant patiemment près des lions. Keith tâta ses poches, ses réflexions coupées par la réalisation d'un oublie bête. Lorsqu'il se redressa, se levant de la pâte de Red sur laquelle il était assit avec Lance, ses amis le regardèrent.

\- Je vais rapidement à mes quartiers, je n'en ai pas pour long, restez ici.

\- Hey, attend, sourit son amant en se levant. Fais nous un peu visiter !

\- On est Voltron, ajouta Pidge, tout aussi intéressée que Hunk. On doit bien avoir le droit de voir quelques pièces, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de le décider ! refusa leur ami, les décevant. Alors restez ici !

\- Oh, babe, geignit le paladin bleu en s'accrochant à son bras pour poser son menton sur son épaule, plaidant du regard. Aller, s'il te plaît...

\- Ne me fais pas cette tête ! se raidit son compagnon.

\- Juste tes quartiers !

Il continua son manège, finissant par faire bondir ses sourcils l'un après l'autre pour le faire pouffer, coupant sa mauvaise humeur. Keith soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, et laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps.

\- C'est bon, suis-moi, mais n'essaye pas d'aller ailleurs !

\- Et nous ? s'indigna Pidge, Hunk se sentant briser à côté d'elle.

\- J'encoure déjà des risques à ce que l'un de vous me suive sans autorisation spécifique de Kolivan, alors rester là !

Il prit la main de son amant et partie d'un pas rapide. Lance ne se priva pas pour narguer les deux autres qui ragèrent contre lui. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu de leur champs de vision, Hunk croisa les bras, boudeur, et Pidge tapa du pied en mimant une strangulation.

\- Alors ça c'était injuste ! fulmina-t-elle.

\- J'ai envie de voir comment c'est ici ! renchéri le cuisinier. On est pas des gens dont il faut se méfier, on est les défenseurs de l'univers quand même...

L'informaticienne s'assit sans délicatesse, posant sa cheville sur son genou pour secouer son pieds nerveusement. Les bras croisés, et les sourcils froncés, elle remua mentalement le couteau dans la plaie pendant un moment. Puis, elle se redressa, réalisant quelque chose. Elle se tourna alors vers son ami avec malice.

\- Hey, on est tout seul, pas vrai ?

\- Et ?

\- Bah, on a qu'à visiter un peu en toute discrétion !

\- Mais Keith va bientôt revenir, et s'il ne nous voit pas ici..., commença son partenaire en paniquant.

\- Il est avec Lance ! Ils vont en avoir pour un peu plus longtemps que prévu, je pense, pouffa la jeune fille avec un air pervers.

\- Oh, réalisa son voisin avant de sourire avec malice. On a pas à aller trop loin, après tout.

\- J'aime quand on se comprend comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant à terre avant de se mettre à courir en l'entraînant à sa suite. Aller, on va par là !

Tandis qu'ils entrèrent dans un couloir au hasard en riant, le couple arriva dans la pièce que le paladin rouge occupait lorsqu'il était sur ce vaisseau. Lance ne vit rien qui pourrait montrer qu'elle appartenait à son compagnon.

Le lit aux draps sombres était tiré au carré, la pièce était vide, pas de chaise, pas de bureau. Il y avait juste un petit placard très fin en métal rappelant une ligne de casier sommaire, comme ceux dans les vestiaires des lycées.

Keith ouvrit ce dernier pour récupérer deux ou trois babioles, surtout de quoi entretenir son équipement. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit la pointe de tristesse sur le visage de son amant. Il comprit aussitôt pourquoi en voyant son regard voyager dans la pièce. Pour couper le silence, il prit la parole en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est juste un endroit où dormir, tu sais, on passe très peu de temps à l'intérieur.

\- Je sais, mais... Je sais pas, je m'attendais à voir ta veste quelque part, comme tu le fais habituellement, ou un truc traînant sur le lit ; quelque chose qui montre que cette pièce est à toi, quoi.

Le demi-Galra baissa les yeux, n'ayant jamais pensé à ça jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans ses quartiers, et circulait plutôt dans le vaisseau pour esquiver les orgies et s'occuper.

\- Je te l'ai dit : je ne reste jamais longtemps. Généralement, je suis en mission, et si je reste ici je voyage entre le réfectoire et le hangar. Je bois un truc, je m'occupe de mon vaisseau, ce genre de chose.

Lance soupira imperceptiblement, mais son amant le devina aisément au mouvement de ses épaules. Finalement, il se reprit pour sourire à nouveau en sa direction, acceptant de changer de sujet.

\- J'aimerais bien voir le réfectoire !

\- N'y penses même pas ! refusa aussitôt son compagnon en le faisant geindre de déception. Tu n'as déjà pas le droit d'être ici !

\- C'est juste le réfectoire, c'est pas énorme, non plus !

\- À cette heure, si ! T'as vraiment pas envie de savoir ce qui s'y passe !

Keith montra son dos pour continuer de s'occuper de son sac, triant au passage les produits vides. Intrigué par sa dernière phrase, le cubain s'approcha de lui, posant une main sur son épaule afin qu'il s'arrête et le regarde. Il observa un instant la combinaison marmora, puis leva les yeux dans les siens, l'air grave.

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'y passe ?

Keith déglutit difficilement, la crainte brillant un instant dans ses prunelles. Il se tourna à nouveau pour continuer ce qu'il faisait, ignorant la question. C'était sans compter sur la ténacité de son petit-ami qui prit ses mains pour le mettre doucement face à lui. Il résista, évidant son regard pour ne pas céder, mais reçu quand même un baiser. Il frissonna, la délicatesse le prenant à la gorge, et dénouant l'étau désagréable que l'angoisse avait formé. Le bien-être de le sentir avec lui, et contre lui, l'envahi pour le détendre. Sa présence en ces lieux rendait ces derniers bien moins austère.

Lance frotta son nez près du sien, continuant de le charmer par toujours plus de douceur, finissant par l'enlacer. Sa démarche finit par payer, et la réponse à sa question vint finalement. Le texan parla à voix basse, comme si en parler était tabou, et qu'il craignait que quelqu'un ne l'entende.

\- À cette heure... Les Galras vont là bas pour soulager leurs chaleurs... Et le soir, c'est aux douches qu'ils le font...

\- Quoi ? souffla Lance avec stupeur, relevant la tête pour le regarder avec un air grave. Comme ça ? Devant tout le monde ?

\- Ils s'en foutent, et d'autres se joignent à eux au passage.

\- Mais...

Lance se rappela que les Galra ne considéraient pas du tout le sexe comme étant intime, et encore moins privé. Il pouvait comprendre le mal aise de son amant, et pourquoi il allait dans certain endroit stratégique pour éviter les axes dit "à risque".

\- On ferait bien de rejoindre les autres, on est partie longtemps, suggéra le paladin rouge en se séparant de lui pour refermer son casier et son sac.

\- Oh, hey, attend une seconde...

\- On a pas le temps pour...

Il se stoppa en sentant deux paumes attraper son visage, puis une paire de lèvres l'empêcha de dire un mot supplémentaire. Le but était d'offrir de la douceur pour l'apaiser, il en était parfaitement conscient, mais un long frisson roula sous son épine dorsale. L'étroitesse de la pièce, et la vu imprenable sur le lit de camps embrouilla son esprit.

Le désir commença à germer dans le creux de son bassin, rappelant à son bon souvenir tous les rêves érotiques qu'il avait pu faire sur ce lieu. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de se reprendre, mais les baisers langoureux que son partenaire déposait sur sa bouche le mettait sous tension. Sa respiration trembla, trahissant son état, et un petit rire séducteur parvint à ses oreilles.

Lance stoppa ses embrassade, mais resta collé à son corps et son visage. Son regard chaud plongé dans le sien, il sourit avec un brin de malice et de perversité. Keith se rendit compte de la vraie raison pour laquelle il voulait le suivre jusqu'ici. Il devait avoir abandonné en cours de route, pensant qu'il serait trop mal à l'aise ici, puis avait perçu ses réactions.

\- N'y penses même pas, obsédé ! râla le demi-Galra, déjà rouge, et le souffle raccourci.

\- Je suis sûr que t'y a déjà pensé...

\- Non ! bégaya-t-il, se trahissant par le fait.

Le cubain plongea dans son cou en baissant son col, déposant des baisers humides auxquels Keith ne pouvait résister. Ce dernier se raidit, soupirant malgré lui. Il posa ses mains sur son amant, cherchant le courage de le repousser malgré ses propres désirs, sa raison luttant pour rester dominante.

\- Attend, pas ici, c'est trop risqué...

\- Il n'y a personne, et Shiro et les autres en ont encore pour une éternité...

Il se laissa faire, et fut emporté sur le lit, un baiser fiévreux achevant de l'hypnotiser totalement.

\- Si on se fait prendre, ce sera ta faute ! râla-t-il en ouvrant le bas de sa combinaison. Et la prochaine, c'est moi qui domine !

\- Roger, répondit son compagnon avec un sourire victorieux, faisant de même.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas dans les caresses habituelles, et s'attelèrent aussitôt à la préparation. C'est en plein milieux de l'ébat, étroitement enlacé et emporté par le mouvement, que Keith fixa le plafond. C'était comme les nombreux rêves qu'il avait fait, la réalisation faisant grimper le plaisir. De plus, c'était un affront supplémentaire envers la lois stupide des lames de Marmora ; l'insolence de l'acte le rendait malicieusement joyeux.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils se nettoyèrent rapidement avec des mouchoirs de poches, qu'ils noyèrent dans la poubelle sous les flacons de produit vide. Puis, ils sortirent en se tenant la main, pouffant comme des idiots en regardant si personne n'était dans les couloirs. En marchant pour rejoindre les lions, ils parlèrent un peu.

\- Tu sais si tu vas bientôt repartir en mission ? demanda Lance.

\- Aucune idée, Shiro me passera le mot si c'est le cas.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, observant son profil flegmatique et ses cheveux de jais, avant de sourire en plongeant dans son cou. Son amant tressaillit, craignant que quelqu'un ne les voit.

\- T'aurais d'autres fantasmes à réaliser ?

\- On ne pourrait pas en parler ailleurs ? râla Keith en le poussant par le front de sa main libre afin de ne pas délier l'autre de sa paume.

\- La prochaine fois je suis passif, alors t'as pas une petite idée ? Une envie particulière ?

Il soupira avec agacement, mais il ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir en regardant le sol. Après une légère moue et un battement de cil, il secoua la tête en haussant les épaules.

\- Vraiment ? Rien de rien ? fit son voisin, surpris.

\- Nan. Si toi t'en a une, vas-y.

Lance réfléchit une seconde en détournant les yeux, puis sourit en revenant vers lui.

\- Ouais, j'ai peut-être une idée !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te préviens, c'est pas un endroit privé.

\- Après la salle des commandes, où on a bien faillit être surpris, je m'inquiète un peu...

\- Tu adores le danger, kitten, je le sais..., ronronna le cubain à son oreille.

Keith sourit, ne pouvant le contre-dire à ce sujet. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, et arrivèrent au hangar rapidement. Hunk et Pidge les attendaient sagement, mais ils étaient surpris de les voir aussi pâles et sérieux. Lance demanda si tout allait bien, aussi soucieux que son amoureux, mais leurs amis s'échangèrent rapidement un regard avant de répondre par l'affirmative. C'était clairement faux, quelque chose était arrivé, mais ils n'étaient visiblement pas encore prêt à en parler. Le couple laissa tomber, et prirent place sur la patte de Red pour attendre patiemment le reste de l'équipe.

Shiro, Allura, Coran, Matt et Slav revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, rencontrant une ambiance de mort qui les surprirent. Slav monta dans le lion noir, au grand damne de Shiro. Matt rejoignit sa sœur, et les altéens accompagnèrent Hunk. Lance avait bien tenté d'inviter comiquement la princesse et son protecteur à bord de Red, mais la jalousie avait piqué Keith. Ce dernier l'avait prit par le col pour l'emporter à l'intérieur du lion, refermant derrière eux.

Le trajet jusqu'aux réfugiés se fit en silence, dû moins, tous entendait Shiro conserver autant son sans-froid que possible avec Slav. Quand ils se rendirent au labo, s'étant tout simplement suivit le plus naturellement possible, l'effervescence était à son comble.

Parmi la cohue qui détournait l'attention, Lance vit sur l'ordinateur du scientifique un dossier nommé "chaleurs Galra". Il donna un coup de coude à son amant, et pointa du menton ce qu'il venait de voir. Keith était intéressé. Il regarda rapidement les autres qui leur tournaient le dos, avant de sortir une clé usb de sa ceinture pour la brancher à l'ordinateur.

Lance paniqua, ne voulant pas savoir si Slav serait furieux qu'il prenne ainsi des dossiers sans le consulter avant. Il ne dit rien, et fit au mieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Le dossier était visiblement lourd, car il mettait du temps à se copier. Le couple était déjà surpris qu'il n'y ait pas de mot de passe, alors ils prirent leur mal en patience.

Dès que le téléchargement se termina, Keith débrancha sa clé et l'enfonça dans l'une de ses sacoches à sa ceinture. Shiro les avait vu, et d'un regard, ils comprirent parfaitement les réprimandes. La réaction du paladin noir intrigua Allura qui commença à tourner la tête. Lance paniqua, alors il attrapa son amant pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Surpris, Keith écarquilla les yeux en le poussant à la gorge avec son avant-bras. Il allait lui demander quelle mouche l'avait piqué, lorsqu'il vit la princesse détourner les yeux en étant plus rouge que le lion qu'il pilotait. Comprenant toute l'histoire, il se défit doucement de son compagnon, un peu rouge également, et reprit contenance.

Les paladins partirent après un moment, saluant les deux scientifiques, et retournèrent au château altéen. Le couple resta éveillé le plus tard possible, désirant voir ce que contenait le fameux dossier. Certain que tout le monde dormait enfin, ils sortirent discrètement de la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle où ils avaient déjà fait des rapports émotionnelles en vidéo.

Elle pouvait être refermée derrière eux, ce qui était parfait pour vérifier discrètement le contenant du dossier. Demander un ordinateur à Pidge aurait été plus simple, mais bien plus risqué. La jeune fille aurait facilement put retrouver les traces de ce qu'ils avaient regardé. Ils étaient plus confiant en ne demandant de l'aide à personne.

Cependant, ils ne furent pas seul. Shiro était adossé au mur à côté de la porte, les bras croisés. Le couple se raidit, ayant parfaitement comprit qu'il les attendait. L'aîné se décolla du mur pour les regarder tour à tour, prêt à leur faire la moral.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore, tous les deux ? fit-il sur un ton calme mais ferme, et devança Keith lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir la bouche. Et n'essayez pas de me mentir !

Le paladin rouge baissa les yeux, coincé, ayant espéré trouver une histoire plausible. Intimidé, Lance n'en mena pas large non plus, paniquant en détournant le regard. Le meneur éclaircit sa gorge, brisant le silence pour faire comprendre qu'il voulait une réponse. Abandonnant, le demi-Galra avoua la vérité d'une petite voix.

\- C'est les informations sur les chaleurs des Galras... Je me suis dis qu'il y aurait des choses que Slav n'a pas voulu me dire...

\- Et pourquoi il ne te l'aurait pas dit ? demanda Shiro, dans une question sonnant comme rhétorique.

\- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être pour... Euhm...

\- Parce que tu n'as pas à le savoir, que ce soit pour ta sécurité, ou tout simplement car ça ne te concerne pas.

Keith était complètement muet, acceptant les remontrance sans rechigner. Lance était toujours stupéfait qu'il soit aussi docile et soumit face au paladin noir. Avec les autres, et encore plus avec lui, il répliquait et fonçait sans même attendre de réponse. Si jamais il avait tenté de l'empêcher de prendre ce dossier, il se serait retrouvé enfermé quelque part jusqu'à ce que son amant ait fini de faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire.

Comme son voisin semblait laisser tomber, il décida de prendre les choses mains. Il prit la clé usb des doigts de son concubin pour l'agiter devant le nez de Shiro, un air malicieux ressortant de la brillance de ses prunelles et de son petit sourire.

\- Voyons, t'es pas un peu curieux ? Il pourrait dire tellement de choses !

\- Son travail ne nous regarde pas ! Il nous dira ce que nous avons à entendre, c'est son boulot ! rétorqua Shiro en tentant d'attraper la clé, mais son cadet recula sa main pour continuer de le taquiner.

\- Même si tu pourrais avoir autant de réponse que nous ? Franchement, tu ne voudrais pas connaître tout sur ce que subit Keith ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais déjà bien galéré sur le sujet.

L'adulte se figea, touché. Lance sourit plus encore, toujours confiant en ces techniques de manipulation. Son vis-à-vis soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, laissant ses bras retomber dramatiquement le long de son corps.

\- Bon, très bien, mais faites-vite !

Surpris de ce retournement de situation, le demi-Galra dévisagea son amant avec stupeur, laissant leur aîné prendre les devant et rentrer dans la pièce. Fier de lui, Lance haussa un sourcil pour le questionner silencieusement.

\- Comment tu... C'est comme ça que t'as fait oublier ton coup de triche lors de l'examen de première année ?!

\- J'avais des photos de toutes les professeurs en maillot de bain grâce à un pote.

\- Comment ça se faisait que tu gardais ça ?!

\- Pour du chantage, voyons ! Le monde est une garce, kitten, et je roule avec, ronronna-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Keith le regarda entrer dans la salle en sifflant gaiement, ahurit. Il l'avouait, apprendre les méfaits de son passé rebelle le charmait beaucoup. Il se secoua pour les suivre à l'intérieur, appuyant sa main sur l'interrupteur afin de fermer la porte après son passage. Il se posta à côté de son compagnon qui avait pris place sur la chaise, l'encadrant avec Shiro. Dès que la clé usb fut entrée, et qu'elle révéla son contenue, Lance ouvrit le dossier désiré.

Plusieurs données étaient à l'intérieur, les faisant loucher. Après un rapide échange de regard, Lance ouvrit des fichiers au hasard. Il y avait des relevés sanguins, des tableaux divers, et des images de vu au microscope. Les noms plus étrange les un que les autres, parfois même dans des langues étrangères, les laissant complètement perdu.

Ils tombèrent sur un rapport écrit, malheureusement dans un dialecte complètement inconnu pour eux. Le couple soupira désespérément, prêt à laisser tomber, mais Shiro prit les commande en se penchant sur le clavier.

\- Attendez, Pidge a déjà installé un traducteur automatique ici, il suffit d'aller dans une option, juste là.

Il fit quelques manipulations, puis tout se mit en anglais, leurs permettant enfin de comprendre ce qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux. Retrouvant espoir, les yeux brillants, ils sourirent en se penchant à nouveau sur les informations.

Pour le moment, c'était un rapport sur les nombreux essaies que Slav avait effectué pour créer le médicament de Keith. Il y avait des milliers de tests, tous organisés par parties, et bien scindés des autres, avec leurs lots de remarques, commentaires, et pense-bête pour le prochain essaie. C'est en arrivant à la fin du fichier qu'ils comprirent qu'il s'agissait uniquement de la démarche du premier médicament.

Le demi-Galra se redressa lentement, bouleversé que le scientifique ait fait autant d'essais avant de créer la première génération de pilule. Il se sentit soudainement honteux d'avoir craché à ce point sur l'efficacité du médicament. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il avait effectué tant de travail au préalable.

Un autre fichier relata d'autres tests, aussi infructueux les un que les autres, montrant que le pauvre scientifique avait vraiment avancé en aveugle. Heureusement, malgré qu'il le pensait incomplet, le deuxième médicaments était opérationnel.

Lance ouvrit d'autres fichiers, les disposant partout sur l'écran. Ils n'apprenaient rien de plus qu'ils ne savaient déjà, laissant Shiro le découvrir à son tour. C'est au plus bas qu'ils eurent un sous-dossier nommé "témoignage" avec une note "à voir avec eux". Cela devait parler des deux Galras qui l'aidait dans sa tâche, ceux de l'équipe de Keith.

Tous étant intéressés, ils l'ouvrirent pour l'explorer un peu. Les documents étaient tous disposés sous leurs yeux, afin de les parcourir rapidement du regard. Cette fois, c'est du Galra qui remplissait les pages blanches, mais en quelques manipulations dans les options, Shiro put faire traduire les lignes.

Apparemment, Dahkel et Radrok s'étaient enfin confiés sur le plan sentimental, écrivant eux même en privé pour que Slav visionne les rapports. C'était très pudique, un comportement amusant pour des Galras. La lecture commença à devenir embarrassante, surtout sur la partie concernant les "duos accouplés".

Si un Galra prenait soin d'être toujours apaisé, ses chaleurs changeaient. L'auteur supposait que cela devait être dû à l'habitude, ou quelque chose du genre. Les chaleurs devenaient bien plus facile à gérer : elles se faisaient plus douce, et le sujet pouvait conservé sa capacité de réflexion et de libre arbitre. L'apaisement dégageait un phéromone autour de la personne, perceptible par les autres Galras. Si ces derniers sentent une seule odeur mêlé à elle, ils comprennent rapidement la situation, et ne tentent plus d'approche.

Il semblerait que malgré les règles des lames de Marmora, les Galras restaient surtout avec leurs codes sociaux. Un duo accouplé ne signifiait par forcément une relation intime, juste que deux Galras étaient plus à l'aise entre eux. Les autres respectaient simplement leurs choix, et ne faisaient pas le premier pas si l'un des deux étaient sujet aux chaleurs. Les mots découlaient d'auto-défense, refusant d'avouer la vérité pourtant clairement lisible entre les lignes. Les trois terriens restèrent muet sous les rapports, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Tous plongèrent dans leurs pensées, organisant ces informations en silence.

Keith put comprendre pourquoi tout le monde l'esquivait depuis un moment. Avec et en dehors de l'apaisement, son corps entier devait être imprégné de l'odeur de Lance, envoyant un message plus fort qu'il n'aurait pu le croire. Il réalisa enfin la raison de l'agacement de Kolivan. Chaque seconde passée dans la même pièce lui rappelait son affront face aux règles.

Ils n'apprirent rien de plus d'intéressant, du moins pour le couple qui était déjà majoritairement au courant de tout. Pour Shiro, ce fut l'occasion de comprendre le comment du pourquoi de beaucoup de chose. Il était rassuré de ne pas avoir fait n'importe quoi lorsque Adam et lui s'étaient occupés de protéger Keith.

Ce dernier, frustré, retira sa clé usb et quitta la pièce rapidement. Lance échangea un regard surpris avec son aîné, avant de le suivre. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il le vit commencer à défaire son sac, rangeant ses affaires plus de façon compulsive que par organisation. Surpris, Lance s'approcha et essaya de toucher son bras, mais il fut esquivé comme s'il n'existait pas.

\- Hey, babe, l'appela-t-il doucement, mais il dû insister en recommençant plusieurs fois ses approches. Hey, hey...

Le demi-Galra poussa un profond soupir d'agacement en abandonnant, le laissant se mettre devant lui, paume sur ses bras. Il savait parfaitement qu'il se faisait du soucie, mais il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant.

\- Tu es déçu ? demanda son amant.

\- Et comment je ne le serais pas ? siffla-t-il. On a absolument rien appris !

\- Tu voulais savoir quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est mon problème !

Sur cette phrase, il repoussa ses bras d'un geste des siens, et tourna les talons pour continuer de s'occuper de son sac. Un lourd silence s'installa alors qu'il campait sur ses positions. Puis, il entendit une série de son fureté, ceux de vêtements sèchement attrapés. Il se retourna, intrigué, et vit Lance prendre des affaires pour la nuit avant de se diriger vers la porte sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Son compagnon ne répondit pas, quittant la pièce sans se retourner. Keith soupira profondément en passant une main sur ses yeux, jurant contre lui même. Encore une fois, il repoussait ceux qui l'entourait. Néanmoins, peut-être qu'être un peu seul ce soir leur fera du bien. Il pouvait comprendre que Lance ne cherchait qu'à l'aider, et le soutenir, mais il était bien trop perdu pour savoir lui-même ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait, ou bien ce qu'il avait espéré en prenant ce dossier. Une solution miracle, peut-être, même s'il savait qu'elle n'existait pas.

Il se coucha rapidement, paré à subir une longue nuit d'insomnie torturée par ses pensées sombres. Entouré du parfum de son amant, la culpabilité l'assaillit, mais il n'eut pas le courage d'aller le chercher. Il savait qu'il avait à nouveau tout raté, et en beauté, repoussant ses proches par automatisme. Il ferma les yeux, et décida de laisser le temps au temps pour adoucir les événements.


	22. Chapter 22

Quel idiot, il aurait dû retourner le voir, mais surtout : gardé son portable près de lui, et non dans son sac ! Le lendemain matin, il avait découvert un message non-lu la veille. C'était Lance qui demandait à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans l'observatoire, à l'endroit habituel. Figé, et mordant sa lèvre avec angoisse, Keith se rendit compte du lapin monumentale qu'il venait d'offrir en réponse. Si au départ son amant voulait qu'ils s'apportent simplement leur présence en guise de paix, désormais il allait être aussi blessé que furieux.

Timidement, le jeune homme s'habilla pour aller se faire un thé fort. Il croisa Lance, mais n'eut le droit qu'à un regard foudroyant lorsqu'il le dépassa. Son cœur se serra comme un étau en sentant la froideur de l'ambiance. S'il n'avait pas été aussi stupide, il serait actuellement entre ses bras, lui permettant de conserver le peu de moral qu'il avait.

Blessé, mais trop fier pour le montrer, il respira plusieurs fois profondément, levant les yeux au ciel pour reprendre le pas sur ses émotions dévastatrices. Une fois prêt, il alla dans les cuisines pour faire sa boisson, ignorant le regard intrigué de Hunk et Pidge, et repartit aussitôt. Apparemment, l'humeur de Lance avait déjà fait ses preuves en ces lieux.

Shiro vint le retrouver plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'il s'entraînait. Il craint de recevoir une leçon, ou une remontrance sur son comportement, mais fut vite rassuré du message transmit : une mission avec les lames l'attendait. Cela permettra de mettre un peu de distance entre son compagnon et lui, c'était le bon moment. Il le remercia avant d'aller enfiler sa combinaison, faire son sac, et de partir sans même dire au revoir à qui que ce soit. La morsure amère et glacée de la solitude serra son cœur et sa gorge, faisant pression sur sa poitrine. Habituellement, ses amis venaient le saluer, souhaitant qu'il fasse bon voyage, et Lance lui offrait un dernier baiser.

Brisé, il mit son masque, dissimulant son expression qui se craquait dans la culpabilité et la tristesse. Puis il accéléra avec son vaisseau. Les quatre heures de voyages permit à ses émotions de se stabiliser. Une fois amarré au quartier générale, il put rejoindre son équipe et embarquer pour partir en mission.

Son équipe fit mine de ne rien remarquer, mais le balmérien et son ami s'échangèrent un regard inquiet en silence. Leur chef pouvait être particulièrement professionnel, mais ils devinait à sa pose voûtée et son mutisme extrême que quelque chose s'était passé. Ils préférèrent ne rien dire pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, et mirent eux aussi leurs masques protégeant leurs identités.

La mission se passa sans encombre, et comme habituellement : récolte d'informations, poursuite d'un vaisseau de transport, embuscade, explosion, et retour à la base. En deux semaines, ce n'était plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Keith ne pensait plus du tout à ce qui s'était passé avant son départ, trop concentré sur sa tâche. Ses émotions s'étaient apaisées, mais en ce jour, elles revenaient à la charge, se faisant plus rude et vicieuses. Il se sentait particulièrement mal, le manque de son compagnon creusant son cœur à l'image d'un trou de verre. Pour ne pas se laisser abattre, il essaya de se concentrer sur le rapport oral qu'il rendit à Kolivan.

Ce dernier l'avait fixé tout du long, contrarié, mais n'avait abordé aucun sujet en dehors du travail. Il alla ensuite au réfectoire, non sans avoir bien vérifier l'heure pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise. Une boisson chaude entre les mains, il isola complètement son esprit, se concentrant sur la vapeur qui s'échappait de sa tasse afin de ne pas penser.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. C'était Dahkel, et il fut plutôt surpris qu'il vienne ainsi le trouver. Les Galras de son équipe étaient tellement réservés et discret, il n'était pas habitué à les voir en dehors des missions. Intrigué, il le questionna d'un battement de cil, bougeant un peu la tête pour appuyer son interrogation.

\- Vous devriez rentrer.

Il fronça les sourcils, à la fois vexé et perdu. Son vis-à-vis soupira avant de se racler la gorge, décidant d'être plus clair.

\- Vous sentez, chef.

\- Je sens ?

\- Vos chaleurs.

Il se sentit se glacer de l'intérieur, et se figea d'angoisse. Après seulement trois semaines ? Les dernières étaient arrivées après un mois et demi, pourquoi pas celles-ci ? Le simple terme le pétrifia avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il signifiait. Il comprit subitement pourquoi Kolivan l'avait dévisagé, car il se doutait d'avance qu'il allait partir pour s'en occuper. Paniqué, car ne sachant pas du tout où il en était, il ne sut même pas quoi faire de sa tasse. Son collègue le stoppa en attrapant à nouveau son épaule, jetant rapidement un regard discret pour voir si personne ne les observait.

\- C'est le début, et je sais que vous n'appréciez pas les montrer ou les partager. Alors rentrer auprès de Voltron et de votre partenaire.

De nouveau, il fut assailli par une sensation froide et désagréable, le faisait déglutir difficilement. Lance devait très certainement encore lui en vouloir, il n'allait sûrement pas aller le voir comme une fleur et demander son aide. Néanmoins, Dahkel avait raison sur un point, il devait rentrer avant que le quartier générale ne soit tenter de quoi que soit. Normalement, il devait être tranquille, mais ses craintes l'empêchait d'avoir l'esprit en paix.

Il soupira et hocha la tête, résolu, avant de boire sa boisson. Son collègue s'éclipsa, ne voulant pas s'éterniser maintenant que son avertissement était passé. Rassuré de n'être qu'au début de son cycle, il ne se pressa pas, et prit le temps de finir son verre sans se brûler. Il prit ensuite ses affaires pour quitter la base Marmora. L'avantage de ne pas être membre à part entière, c'est qu'il pouvait librement circuler sans prévenir ses supérieurs.

Voir ses amis à son arrivée au château altéen réchauffa son cœur, même avec l'absence prévisible de son compagnon. Il parla un peu avec tout le monde en marchant dans les couloirs, puis tous se séparèrent devant sa chambre, se donnant rendez-vous pour le dîné. Son sourire feint jusqu'à présent se brisa dès que la porte se referma.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se mettre à ranger ses affaires. Aussi, il troqua sa combinaison des lames pour ses vêtements habituels. D'une main, il frotta son abdomen, mal à l'aise, et racla sa gorge. Les nombreux symptômes commençaient à émerger par delà ses nerfs à fleur de peau. En y réfléchissant bien, ses émotions étaient particulièrement instables ces derniers temps. C'était bien la première fois qu'elles l'étaient sur une si longue période, par ailleurs.

En lançant son sac vide dans son placard, il vit sur son bureau un tee-shirt blanc à col et manche bleu. Il geignit sous la mauvaise surprise, et le prit entre ses mains. Ses yeux fixèrent le tissu un instant, avant qu'il ne le monte à son nez pour en inspirer le parfum. Il pouffa en s'exclamant avec dégoût : sueur et sexe. Oh, maintenant il se souvenait de la raison de sa présence sur le bureau.

Son sourire se fana alors qu'il voyait là l'opportunité d'approcher de nouveau le paladin bleu. Il humecta nerveusement ses lèvres, caressant le vêtement. Après une profonde expiration pour achever de réunir son courage, il sortit de sa chambre, et se rendit à celle de son compagnon. Il trépigna un peu, le poing levé et prêt à frapper doucement contre la taule. Il tremblait légèrement sous la nervosité, et se demandait encore ce qu'il pourrait bien dire. Des excuses ? Ou bien devait-il d'abord le saluer ? Rendre son tee-shirt en premier ? Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, le laissant entendre son rythme infernal dans ses tempes, et l'empêchant de réfléchir. Finalement il toqua.

Une voix grave répondit sans entrain, et sonnait distraite. Lance devait sans aucun doute être sur son jeu et ne pas savoir qu'il était de retour. Keith ravala difficilement sa salive, sa bouche devenant si sèche que sa gorge se serra comme un étau. S'il n'était pas au courant, alors c'est que les autres avaient préféré ne rien lui dire. Par définition : il lui en voulait encore.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir, inévitablement. Forcément, comme il n'avait pas eu de réponse, le propriétaire des lieux était allé voir qui s'était. Keith le vit se figer en le voyant, et il se raidit, distinguant nettement qu'il n'était pas du tout ravis de le voir. Il essaya de formuler une phrase, puis abandonna et voulu tenter de sortir au moins un mot. Finalement, après de multiples hésitations, il fixa le sol. Dire qu'il y a deux semaines, ils étaient encore tendrement collé l'un à l'autre.

En voyant son vêtement dans sa main gantée, Lance comprit. Il le reprit avant de tourner les talons. Comme il n'avait pas fermé la porte, son amant cru à une invitation, mais avant qu'il ne fasse un pas, il était de nouveau devant lui, tendant un petit sachet blanc. Intrigué, et intimidé de la sécheresse avec laquelle il agissait, le demi-Galra prit le sachet, sentant deux paires de pilules sous ses doigts. Surpris, il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui croisait les bras, visiblement sur la défensive.

\- Slav a tenté une réparation à l'arrache en bidouillant un peu les anciennes pièces de la machine. Il a pu sortir ça avant qu'elle ne crame pour de bon, expliqua Lance avec distance avant de continuer d'une voix amer en fronçant les sourcils. T'inquiète pas, elle sera bientôt réparée. Tu vois, ton problème peu enfin rester **ton** problème.

Sur ce, il appuya brutalement sur l'interrupteur de sa porte pour la refermer, le son fureté semblant hurler dans ses oreilles. Choqué, Keith resta figé devant la porte, le monde s'étant soudainement arrêté de tourner. Il commença à trembler, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

Est-ce que Lance venait... de rompre ?

Il se sentit soudainement manquer d'air, n'arrivant plus à maîtriser sa respiration, son cœur battant jusqu'à friser l'arrêt, et son ventre se tordit dans tous les sens.

Bon sang, il venait de rompre, pas vrai ?

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux alors qu'il se sentait se briser de l'intérieur. Un hoquet fluet, mais vibrant de son état actuel, lui échappa. Ne voulant pas craquer ici et maintenant, il fit la seule chose dont il était capable : fuir. Il couru jusqu'à sa chambre, et s'effondra à plat ventre sur son lit, serrant son oreiller contre son visage. Malgré ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à combattre ses larmes, une douleur cuisante dans sa poitrine le brûlant comme du magma en fusion. C'était terriblement douloureux, et il ne put rien faire pour l'arrêter. La brutalité de la nouvelle en plus de ses émotions déjà sensibles à cause de son début de chaleur ne l'aidaient en rien à se ressaisir. Il resta ainsi dans le noir, à se morfondre et se torturer.

Le soir, Shiro vint l'appeler pour dîner, mais il ne répondit pas. Feintant de dormir, il attendit qu'il parte pour sauter le repas, son estomac bien trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Il regarda le sachet de pilule. S'il en prenait une maintenant, ses chaleurs se stopperont, et il pourra mener à nouveau une vie normale. Seulement, il se sentait terriblement sale, se disant qu'il ne les méritait pas. Il jeta rageusement le sachet à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Bien que difficilement, il s'endormit très tard dans la nuit. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever, mais la soif le poussa à au moins se rendre dans sa salle de bain. Aussitôt, il remarqua que la lumière ne s'allumait pas, émettant simplement un son grésillant et désagréable. L'idée que l'ampoule, ou la chose qui éclairait la pièce, soit cassée répondit vite à ses interrogations. La chambre ouverte, il pouvait voir suffisamment pour se débrouiller. Il prit un gobelet, et ouvrit le robinet. Pas d'eau.

Intrigué, il regarda la pièce, et essaya d'utiliser les différentes fonctions disponibles. Aucune ne marchait à par les néons bio-luminescent bleus. Il soupira profondément, déjà suffisamment déprimé pour qu'en plus il ne puisse même pas prendre de douche ou aller aux toilettes. Il sortit de sa chambre pour aller boire en cuisine, avant de se rendre jusqu'à la chambre de Shiro. Sur le chemin, il vit Hunk, à bout de souffle, courir dans le couloir au bout du sien. Bien que perplexe, ça n'arrêta pas son poing de toquer doucement à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit rapidement.

\- Keith ? Tout va bien ? On s'est inquiété hier.

\- Ouais, ouais... Juste un peu fatigué, menti-t-il, un rapide rictus déformant le coin de ses lèvres et faisant tiquer son aîné. Dis, ta salle de bain marche ?

\- Ah, oui, tu n'étais pas là, réalisa son ami en l'inquiétant aussitôt. On a été pris en embuscade. Oh, rien de grave, on a pu s'en sortir, mais le système de pompe du château a été sévèrement endommagé. On a dû directement aller chercher l'eau dans la réserve du château avant d'avoir au moins la cuisine à nouveau fonctionnelle.

\- Alors comment...

\- Juste avant la salle de la piscine, il y a des cabines de douche et des toilettes, Matt et Pidge ont put remettre la distribution d'eau de là bas en marche. Pour nos salles de bain, ce sera plus long, mais Pidge a promit que ce sera bon dans quelques jours. Hunk fait d'incalculable allers et retours avec son communicateur pour voir si y'a du changement.

Ceci explique cela. Le pauvre devait être épuisé à courir ainsi toute la journée. Alors comme ça, tout le monde se retrouvait aux douches communes ? Génial, super idée lorsqu'on veut éviter son ex avec qui on partage le même toit.

\- Ah.

Il avait le menton baissé et les yeux vides rivés au sol, et se sentit à nouveau sombrer. La main mécanique de son ami se posa sur son épaule, attirant à nouveau ses prunelles dans les siennes. Soucieux, son vis-à-vis l'examina.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est ta dispute avec Lance ?

Sa gorge se serra, l'empêchant de répondre. Il tressaillit, mais roula des épaules pour se dégager, reculant d'un pas. Il prononça une dernière phrase avant de partir.

\- Merci pour l'info, je vais me doucher.

\- Keith, attend ! tenta de le retenir Shiro, surpris de sa fuite soudaine.

Trop tard, il avait déjà passé le coin du couloir. Le demi-Galra profita de l'heure inappropriée pour se laver, certain de ne croiser personne. Les cabines individuelles étaient un luxe non-négligeable. L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles, et il put se vider un peu la tête. Il fit au mieux pour se raisonner, fermant les yeux en se répétant qu'il était déjà habitué à ce que les gens le laisse tomber, surtout par sa faute. Seulement, la douleur cuisante persistait et le torturait.

Alors c'est ça une peine de cœur ? Ce truc qu'il trouvait à la base ridicule, pensant que les gens en faisaient toujours trop ? Il y réfléchira à deux fois désormais : c'était la pire chose qu'il ait pu ressentir jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfouir sous ses draps, et ne plus jamais en sortir, ne pas manger, ne pas dormir, juste espérer que sa peine passe un jour.

C'est à peu près ce qu'il fit par ailleurs. Les deux jours qui passèrent, il resta enfermé dans sa chambre, n'allant même pas s'entraîner. Quant aux repas, il ne se déplaçait pas, Shiro venant lui apporter une assiette auquel il touchait à peine. Il était suffisamment attentif et distant pour ne pas revoir Lance, ce qui était un exploit. De toute façon, celui-ci devait en faire autant.

Inévitablement, la première vague de pression le secoua. Il se crispa, essayant de respirer le plus posément possible en espérant qu'elle soit plus facile à supporter. L'angoisse commença à serrer ses tripes, la peur de se retrouver seul face au manque d'apaisement le tirant sèchement. Il avait déjà le moral à zéro, comment risquait-il d'être avec en plus le manque à gérer ?

Son souffle était désormais plus court, ses joues complètements rouges, et ses pupilles, dilatées. La pression de son bassin grandit de seconde en seconde, le laissant se tortiller sans espoir qu'elle s'apaise d'elle-même. Il plaqua un poing fermé sur sa bouche, pantelant, et soufflant d'inconfort. C'est à cet instant qu'il sentit sa main nue, réalisant qu'il n'avait qu'une mitaine. Il se souvint enfin avoir donner l'une d'elles au cubain, en symbole d'amour pour qu'ils soient toujours uni. Malgré ses efforts, il était incapable de se souvenir s'il avait vu la mitaine sur la main gauche du jeune homme la dernière fois. Il ferma les yeux, la douleur l'assaillant de nouveau.

* * *

Du côté de Lance, inconscient de l'état de son compagnon, il boudait dans sa chambre en jouant sur la console. Suite à tant de jours de distance, même après le retour de Keith, Hunk décida d'aller le voir. Il toqua doucement à la porte, et avant même qu'il ne s'annonce, il entendit la voix amer de son ami retentir derrière la taule.

\- Si c'est un idiot portant un mulet : qu'il fasse demi-tour !

\- Hey man, c'est moi, Hunky...

La porte s'ouvrit peu après, le laissant faire face au paladin bleu qui était dans le noir. Il semblait calme, mais il savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une façade. Dans ses prunelles, il pouvait voir danser la flamme de la colère. Cette dernière se calma un peu en le voyant.

\- Écoute, bro', c'est un peu gênant alors on pourrait parler en privé quelque part ? demanda Hunk en se frottant la nuque.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, laisse moi juste sauvegarder.

Lance enregistra sa partie, puis le suivit jusqu'à la salle de commande, qui était vide à l'heure actuelle. Il se raidit, ayant un très mauvais souvenir solitaire de la dernière fois qu'il était venu.

\- Y'a pas d'autre endroit ? geignit-il, essayant d'être le moins rude possible.

\- S'il te plaît, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça alors... Assis-toi et écoute, ok ?

\- Ok, ok... Bon, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe autant ?

\- Eh bien...

Le cuisinier tritura ses doigts en détournant les yeux, à la fois rouge d'embarras et blême. Intrigué, et commençant à s'inquiéter, Lance le questionna d'un regard, puis tapa doucement son épaule pour montrer son soutient, un sourire d'encouragement élargissant ses lèvres. Son ami soupira un bon coup avant de se lancer.

\- Voilà... En fait... Avec Pidge, ont... Comment dire...

\- Nan..., blêmit soudainement son voisin. Me dis pas que vous deux...

\- Quoi ? Oh non, non, non ! Pas du tout ! Où t'es allé chercher cette idée !

\- Tu sembles tellement hésitant !

\- Laisse-moi finir !

\- D'accord, d'accord... Bon, elle et toi, quoi ?

\- Eh bien... Tu sais, chez les Marmora, Keith nous a dit de ne pas bouger ?... En fait... On a un peu visité quand même...

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal, Lance cligna lentement des yeux. Hunk soupira en geignant, se laissant choir sur lui-même en essuyant dramatiquement son visage. Ce n'était pas évidant à dire, il avait absolument besoin que son meilleur ami le comprenne !

\- Ouais, et ? Qu'est-ce qui vous à autant perturbé ? On les connaît bien maintenant.

\- Disons que... Comment dire... On a vu des trucs chouettes au début, dont la salle d'entraînement qui était vraiment pleine à craquer. Mais après... On est tombé sur le réfectoire et... Euhm...

Lance chercha dans sa mémoire en quoi cet endroit posait problème. Soudain, tel un flash, il revit l'instant où Keith l'avait retenu en disant avec angoisse pourquoi il fallait éviter le réfectoire à ces heures-ci. Il devint livide, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi ses deux amis semblaient aussi livides et secoués à leur retour.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Non, plutôt... Est-ce que Keith... À déjà subit des choses là bas ? Et que c'est pour ça que tu es si souvent aller le chercher ?

\- Non ! Il n'a rien... Écoute, c'est pas contre vous, mais c'est vraiment super personnelle..., essaya d'expliquer Lance en abaissant ses mains pour faire comprendre que c'était assez important, et qu'il devait être discret.

\- Mais ces Galras étaient comme... En chaleur, ou quelque chose !

Une sueur froide roula sous l'épine dorsale du cubain, la peur paralysante d'être découvert le laissant muet.

\- Pidge a supposé que dû au risque d'extinction de la race, il y a dix mille ans, un instinct de survie a opéré un changement, une mutation d'après ses mots.

" _Madre de dios la puta en bicicleta_ !"

\- Du coup, comme Keith a une part Galra... On s'est demandé si... Hey, Lance... Est-ce que Keith est "malade" de temps à autre ?

\- Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi ça vous regarde ! lança le paladin bleu en bondissant sur ses pieds, nerveux au possible et transpirant abondamment. Si tu n'avais que ça à me dire...

\- Attend ! le retint son ami en l'attrapant par le poignet droit, voyant inévitablement la mitaine parfaitement exposée. On est vraiment inquiet, et on se demande... Si il n'est pas arrivé quelque chose à Keith... On voudrait au moins savoir si quelqu'un lui a fait du mal, c'est tout...

Lance se détendit un peu, lui même chamboulé par toute cette histoire. Il avait tenu ce secret depuis si longtemps, endosser le rôle de pilier central autant qu'il le pouvait, qu'il avait oublié le poids que cela représentait sur ses épaules. Il frissonna, le soutient et l'inquiétude de ses amis réchauffant son cœur. Il baissa la tête, soupirant un peu.

\- Non, et heureusement on a pu l'éviter...

\- Oh merci, mon dieu..., soupira Hunk avec un soulagement profond, lâchant sa main pour poser la sienne sur sa poitrine. On peut comprendre que le sujet est, disons, "tendu", mais il va falloir que vous en parliez à un moment donné... Je veux dire, Allura et Coran se font également du soucie sur tous vos petits secrets, quant à Shiro, on dirait un suricate hyperactif ces derniers temps.

La comparaison eut raison de tirer un rire au cubain. Il réfléchit un peu à ces paroles, et soupira en sachant parfaitement que ce moment allait arriver un jour. De toute façon, l'intellect de Pidge, les souris d'Allura et l'inquiétude de tout le monde auraient fini par leur faire découvrir le poteau rose.

\- Désolé que vous vous faites autant de soucies... On essaye de trouver une solution à tout ça... Il faut juste... Il nous faut du temps... Tu connais Keith, il est pas du genre à se dévoiler aussi facilement, sourit-il avec un peu de tristesse.

\- Ouais, on avait vu, pouffa un peu son ami avant de devenir plus morose. Qu'est-ce qui se passe en ce moment ? Depuis qu'il est parti en mission il y a deux semaines, vous êtes devenu distant...

\- C'était à cause de ça justement...

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- ... Peut-être, abandonna-t-il en s'asseyant à nouveau à ses côtés. Disons... On en parlait, je voulais l'aider, mais il s'est énervé à ma repousser en me sortant un "c'est mon problème, pas le tien", ou un truc du même genre, je me souviens plus trop de ses mots exactes... Il ne veut pas de moi, je l'ennuie...

\- Je pense qu'il a juste été à bout à ce moment là, et toi aussi. Vous êtes juste tous les deux depuis un moment avec cette histoire, et si Pidge a raison, ce qui est sûrement le cas, ça dure depuis un sacré moment. Combien, un peu plus de sept mois ?

\- Oh, déjà... tout semble être passé si vite...

\- C'est pas un sujet à prendre à la légère, c'est normal de craquer, autant lui que toi qui fait au mieux pour l'aider. Comme tu l'as dit à l'instant : Keith n'est pas du genre à se dévoiler facilement. Il est comme ça, sourit Hunk en haussant les épaules. Le « fuis-moi je te suis, suis-moi je te fuis ». Un peu tsundere sur les bord... Voir beaucoup.

Lance rit, approuvant ses dires. Il se frotta ensuite la nuque en calmant son euphorie, embarrassé. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle qui aurait dû lui être évidant depuis le temps, surtout après quatre mois de couple. Il avait été si blessé par la distance brutale que son amant avait mis entre eux, qu'il n'avait pas du tout fait attention aux détails.

Parler de nouveau avec son meilleur ami, du moins se dévoiler ainsi, lui faisait un bien fou. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de lui cacher quoi que ce soit, mais sa promesse envers Keith l'avait bâillonné dans son amitié.

Revenant à lui, il repensa à tous ce qu'il avait fait depuis le retour de son amant, et la culpabilité le poignarda sèchement.

\- Bon sang, grogna-t-il en enfonçant sa tête dans ses genoux. Il doit m'en vouloir à mort...

\- J'ai vu Shiro prendre des trucs sucrés en cuisine, et toujours rapporter les assiettes presque pleine : je crois plutôt qu'il déprime.

Pour savoir si c'était vrai, les prunelles océan se levèrent sur lui, risquant un coup d'œil timide entre les longs doigts fins des paumes couvrant le visage.

\- Il était particulièrement sensible à son retour d'ailleurs, votre dispute a dû le secouer sérieusement. Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir.

Sensible ?

\- Comment ça "sensible" ? demanda Lance, de plus en plus suspicieux.

\- Il était encore plus "dark" que d'habitude, c'est assez impressionnant. Ça m'étonne de lui d'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas qu'il le montrerait autant. Il attire ton attention ? Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir...

Le cubain cru chuter à l'intérieur de lui-même, se sentant des plus stupides. Pourquoi Keith serait revenu aussi tôt alors que Kolivan avait une tonne de missions à distribuer ? De plus, avec la réaction typiquement soumise et hésitante, il aurait dû deviner que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Keith aurait été intimidé, et se sentirait coupable, mais il aurait au moins dû répliquer en s'énervant, comme il le faisait habituellement avec lui ; il avait le sang chaud après tout. Retour précipité, hyper-sensibilité, renfermement sur lui-même : ses chaleurs avaient déjà commencé.

Lance se leva d'un bon en jurant, se précipitant dans les couloirs sans entendre les encouragement de son ami qui n'avait pas comprit. L'angoisse serra ses tripes, espérant qu'il n'arrivait pas trop tard. Certes ses chaleurs duraient deux jours, mais il voulait le voir encore un minimum conscient pour lui parler.

Il toqua rapidement à la porte fermée à double tour de Keith, ou plutôt, il tambourina dessus. Sans surprise, aucune réponse. Il entra le code d'entrée pour déverrouiller la porte et entra. Dans la faible luminosité qu'offrait les néons bleus, il vit quelqu'un roulé en boule sous les draps, l'assiette du soir encore intacte sur la table de chevet sortie du mur.

Il se précipita à ses côtés, et le tira par l'épaule pour le mettre sur le dos. Keith geignit en tressautant, se contractant alors qu'une nouvelle vague le crispait douloureusement. Il était déjà partie, sûrement depuis peu, mais ce qu'il vit sur sa main l'inquiéta plus encore. Il prit la paume pour la regarder de plus près afin de s'assurer qu'il avait raison. Il se raidit en l'essuyant.

\- Oh non, tu sais qu'il ne faut surtout pas que tu te touches ! C'est pire !

\- Lance...

Le gémissement désespéré entre-coupé par une voix brisée arracha son cœur de sa poitrine. Il paniqua, se redressant en attrapant ses cheveux, et réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse une préparation s'il voulait l'aider correctement. Il ferma les yeux pour retrouver les étapes des dernières chaleurs, puis il sursauta en rouvrant les paupières, réalisant : un nid. Keith avait semblé complètement comblé avec ce lit duveteux et moelleux.

\- Ne bouge pas, ok ? Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut, mais en attendant ne te touche pas, d'accord ?

\- Lance... Lance...

\- Je suis là, babe, le rassura-t-il en cédant à s'approcher pour le serrer contre lui. Je suis là...

\- Prend-moi... Lance...

\- Je dois préparer tout ça, d'accord ? Je t'en pris, ne te touches surtout pas, je reviens aussi vite que je le peux.

\- Nan, attend... Att... ahn...

Il sentait son cœur se déchirer de le voir souffrir comme ça. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le quitter au pas de course, ignorant ses appelles et suppliques. Aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il alla chercher le tas de couvertures et de coussins qu'il avait laissé dans un coin de sa chambre après les avoir lavé. Il ramena tous dans la chambre de Keith, les jetant précipitamment par terre.

Une fois que tout apporté, il ferma la porte avec le code, et organisa rapidement le tas. Il n'avait pas le temps, conscient que son compagnon était déjà à bout de force. Cet idiot n'avait pas manger, et encore moins dormi, si jamais il subissait le manque d'apaisement en plus, ça allait particulièrement affecter sa santé ; aussi bien mental que physique par ailleurs.

Le son sourd d'un corps tombant au sol le fit se retourner dans un bon. En voyant Keith face contre terre il se précipita pour l'aider à se redresser. Le demi-Galra s'agrippa à lui en haletant, inspirant le parfum de son corps alors qu'il remontait dans son cou, sa bouche ouverte laissant une langue glisser contre sa peau.

En voyant le nid, il tendit une main pour l'atteindre, mais était trop distrait par ce corps aimé contre le sien. Lance le comprit facilement, ayant de toute façon déjà l'intention de l'y emmener, et il le porta délicatement pour le poser au centre du tas confortable. Il se glissa ensuite entre ses jambes avant d'ouvrir sa ceinture. Il devait vite se plonger dans l'ambiance s'il voulait l'apaiser complètement.

Il se concentra sur son partenaire déjà à moitié dénudé, portant juste son tee-shirt et sa mitaine. Son corps entier frissonnait, et tremblait dans l'appréhension du plaisir prochain. Doucement, Lance vint caresser l'entrée palpitante de ses doigts. Un gémissement vibrant de soulagement arriva à ses tympans, son amant jetant sa tête en arrière contre les draps. Il fit entrée son majeur et son indexe, retrouvant les sensations familières. La réaction et les geignements qu'il entendait tandis qu'il jouait de ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui commença à faire monter son érection. De plus, le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas découché depuis un moment rendait la monter plus facile. Puis, il regarda le visage de son amant, et vit son regard vitreux fixer le vide : Keith n'était nullement conscient de tout ça. Son érection commença à retomber.

Il se secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de crise existentielle, son compagnon avait absolument besoin de lui maintenant. Il retira leurs vêtements pour qu'ils soient entièrement nus, puis il dévora chaque parcelle de ce corps tant chéri, se concentrant sur ses réactions languissantes.

Les mains de Keith glissèrent dans ses cheveux, et caressèrent sa nuque dans une gestuelle qui était étonnement habituelle. Surpris, Lance se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux, cherchant à s'assurer de ce qu'il avait perçu. Il se sentit s'égarer en découvrant les iris mauves posés sur lui, une vague lueur de lucidité brillant au fond des prunelles. Puis les pupilles se dilater complètement à nouveau, avant que le jeune homme ne laisse sa tête retomber sur les draps en gémissant.

Il en était persuadé, pendant quelques secondes, son amant savait qu'il était là, et l'acceptait. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il l'embrassa passionnément et s'inséra en lui. La sensation délicieuses des chaires douces et palpitantes qui l'enveloppaient avec volupté acheva de le mettre dans l'ambiance. Il démarra doucement, embrassant autant son compagnon qu'il le pouvait. Progressivement, il accéléra, leurs expressions vocales vibrantes de plaisir se mêlant et vibrant dans la pièce. Malgré la situation et l'état dans lequel était Keith, Lance lui fit l'amour avec passion et tendresse. Par la suite, il tira une couverture sur eux, et s'endormit avec lui.


	23. Chapter 23

Le lendemain matin, Keith émergea lentement de ce qu'il avait senti comme un long sommeil. Pendant ce dernier, il avait rêvé qu'il couchait avec Lance, dû moins, il l'avait vu au dessus de lui, nu, et le souffle court. Il se sentait calme, et serein, complètement détendu, la délicate sensation d'un cocon moelleux et chaud l'entourant.

Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, et découvrit des couleurs de coussins et de couvertures qui étaient loin d'appartenir à son lit. Puis, en baissant le menton, allongé sur le côté, il vit un bras gauche passant au dessus de sa taille pour l'entourer, la peau basanée reconnaissable entre mille. C'est alors qu'il comprit que son rêve n'en avait pas vraiment été un. Complètement apaisé, il se sentait maître de lui-même, et en pleine possession de ses moyens, étant juste un peu fatigué. Il n'était pas trop émotif, ni pas assez, il n'avait pas d'étrange sensation ou encore des réactions qui ne lui correspondaient pas. Il était juste lui, pleinement lui. Ce, grâce à Lance.

Il put voir la mitaine habiller la main gauche de son amant. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, et un profond soulagement allégea le poids sur ses épaules. Ce gant était la représentation de leur relation, de leur lien. Si il était toujours là, c'est que Lance n'avait pas rompu. Alors qu'il souriait, il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier sous le relâchement de ses nerfs.

D'un rapide geste de ses doigts, il essuya ses paupières. Puis, de sa main droite, portant la mitaine jumelée à celle de l'autre garçon, il attrapa tendrement les doigts de celui-ci. En voyant ainsi ses mitaines réunies, dévoilant deux carnation de peaux différentes, il se sentait complet. Cela lui montrait que Lance était à ses côtés.

Le toucher sortit le cubain des songes. Il bougea un peu en poussant un geignement endormit, avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux. Aussitôt, il les referma pour se resserrer contre son amant, soupirant d'aise. Surpris, mais loin de ne pas apprécier l'étreinte, Keith sourit en entourant son bras des siens, tenant encore sa main.

\- 'Jour..., souffla Lance d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Hey...

Un silence de mal aise commença à prendre place, mais cette fois, le demi-Galra refusa de fuir à nouveau. Il était passé à deux doigts de le perdre, et il n'était pas prêt à retenter l'expérience.

\- Avant que je ne parte, tu m'as envoyé un message pour qu'on se retrouve, tu te souviens ?

Lance inspira contre sa peau, se rappelant que seul l'air glacé de la salle l'avait accompagné.

\- Mon portable était resté dans mon sac... Je n'ai vu ton message que le lendemain...

Il fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'il le croyait, c'était typique de Keith de ne jamais vérifier son téléphone, dont il avait la fâcheuse manie de laisser sur silencieux. Sa voix vibrait de culpabilité, déchirant son cœur.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir avant de partir, alors ?

\- J'avais honte... Je me suis dis qu'un peu de distance tasserait les choses, et qu'on pourrait se parler plus tranquillement après...

\- Tu aurais dû m'envoyer un message à ton retour, me donner rendez-vous, souffla le cubain, peiné, la réaction de son amant ne le surprenant pas.

\- J'ai voulu te voir, mais...

La voix de Keith se pinça au souvenir qui semblait être une boule acide dans son cerveau. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'il manqua d'étouffer. Il prit le temps de se reprendre, avant de continuer.

\- J'ai pas réussi à décrocher le moindre son. Après, tu m'as donné ces pilules, et je...

Lance le sentit frissonner, et ressentit sa peine de cœur vibrer avec la sienne. Il le resserra contre lui, se souvenant des derniers mots durs qu'ils avaient échangés.

\- J'ai cru que tu venais de rompre...

La stupeur le secoua si fort qu'il se redressa sur un coude brusquement, le souffle coupé. Il dévisagea son petit-ami avec des yeux ronds, et découvrit son expression déchirante. Keith osait à peine le regarder, la culpabilité brillant dans ses iris d'améthyste.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Non, non, non, non, non ! Pourquoi t'as pensé que...

Il se coupa dans sa tirade, chacun de ses mots repassant dans sa mémoire.

« _Tu vois, ton problème peu enfin rester_ _ **ton**_ _problème_ ».

Il blêmit, se rendant compte à quel point cette phrase pouvait symboliser une fin. Estomaqué, et le cœur en morceaux, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de retrouver ses esprits. Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains, et posa son front contre le sien. Keith apprécia ce contacte inespéré, posant ses mains sur ses joues en fermant les yeux avec lui. Ils avaient le souffle court, et difficile.

\- Oh, sweet-babe, non ! Jamais ! Je suis désolé si j'ai pu te faire croire un truc aussi horrible !

Il commença à couvrir son visage de baisers, répétant inlassablement qu'il l'aimait. Normalement, Keith n'aimait pas ça, le trouvant parfois trop collant, mais cette fois, il en avait cruellement besoin. Il enserra son cou avec ses bras, et tira sa bouche vers la sienne pour apprécier un long baiser de retrouvailles. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, se traitant mutuellement d'idiot, et s'excusant à la fois.

Lorsqu'ils se sentirent enfin apaisés, ils se séparèrent pour se sourire, caressant leur visages tendrement. Celui de Lance se fana, et son compagnon reconnu rapidement son attitude coupable.

\- Quoi ?

\- Uhm... Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose...

Inquiet, Keith se redressa pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir. Il écouta Lance raconter tout ce que Hunk lui avait avoué la veille et se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise. Également, il était profondément navré que ses amis aient assistés à ces orgies bestiales, même pour une fraction de seconde, et espérait qu'ils parviennent à les oublier.

Cette situation précaire n'allait pas durer éternellement, la preuve étant que tous les avaient percé à jour depuis le début. En vivant avec eux sous le même toit, leurs inquiétudes aidant, les autres auraient fini par tout découvrir un jour ou l'autre. Il savait qu'il y avait des chances pour que ça arrive, et s'était psychologiquement préparé à devoir s'expliquer auprès de sa nouvelle famille. Il poussa un long soupire en baissant dramatiquement la tête.

\- Bon, je n'ai plus trop le choix, pas vrai ?

\- Hey, je suis là, sourit doucement Lance en prenant sa main droite avec celle de gauche, réunissant les mitaines. Si t'as besoin que je prenne la parole, tu n'auras qu'à me regarder, d'accord ?

\- Ça devrait aller, mais merci.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, sweet-kitten, souffla-t-il doucement en déposant un petit baiser sur sa joue, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Ces chaleurs... Sont arrivées plus vite que les précédentes, j'aurais pourtant cru qu'elles viendraient que dans deux ou trois semaines.

\- Ouais, c'était bizarre... Mais en même temps...

Lance se perdit dans ses souvenirs de la veille, l'air songeur. Son silence dura trop longtemps pour le paladin rouge qui le questionna d'un battement de cil, insistant avec un mouvement de sa tête pour avoir une réponse.

\- Pendant un petit instant, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais là. Enfin, je veux dire, oui tu étais là, bien sûr, mais toi, dans ta tête.

\- Dans ma tête ?

\- Ouais, je savais que tu savais !

Il le dévisagea en dépitant, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme : il ne le comprenait pas du tout.

\- Sois plus précis, tu veux ?

\- Que tu étais conscient de ce qui se passait, c'est ça que je veux dire !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais, tu ne te souviens de rien ? Pas même d'un tout petit truc ?

Il baissa les yeux, prit de réflexion.

\- En fait... Je t'ai vu oui, mais j'ai cru que c'était une sorte d'hallucination, ou un rêve.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard, d'abord perdus, avant de réaliser doucement ce que ça signifiait. Deux cycles sur quatre avait été apaisés, ce qui faisait que la moitié du chemin vers des cycles plus calmes venaient d'être fait. Ils réalisèrent que, avant les deux derniers, tous les autres avaient été déréglés par différents facteurs : un médicament incompatible, un autre qui a été stoppé trop brutalement, et un manque d'apaisement. Toutes les autres chaleurs s'étaient déroulées pendant leurs débuts, et ils n'avaient pas complété leur union, les repoussant simplement à plus tard.

Après sept longs mois difficiles de recherche, Keith eut l'espoir de voir la fin de son calvaire et d'être à nouveau maître de lui-même. Slav l'aurait aidé bien sûr, et il aurait eu un médicament comme ça pourrait être le cas aujourd'hui, mais l'option que lui offrait Lance était délicieuse. Reconnaissant, il embrassa son amant avec toute la tendresse dont il pouvait faire preuve. Le cubain sentit son cœur vibrer, et les larmes monter à ses yeux. Il pouffa sous la nervosité, rompant doucement le baiser.

\- On va se doucher ? proposa-t-il.

\- Ouais, allons-y.

Ils se rhabillèrent sommairement avant de se rendre aux douches communes. Allura, qui sortait, sourit en les voyant se tenir la main, rassurée qu'ils se soient visiblement réconciliés. Bien qu'impatiente, elle se retint de poser des questions sur cet étrange mystère qui les entourait, et vagua à ses occupations.

Pour cette raison, la journée qui passa lui paru très longue, mais elle rongea son frein. C'est avec plaisir qu'elle découvrit l'angoisse de Keith pendant le repas du soir. Pourquoi ? Car ce silence prouvait qu'il allait enfin tout expliquer. Elle mena la conversation, et chercha à le détendre discrètement en parlant de choses et autres qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les Galras. Finalement, le dessert englouti - Hunk ayant à nouveau fait des merveilles avec les fruits altéens - le paladin rouge prit timidement la parole.

\- Euhm, les gars ? J'ai... Quelque chose à vous dire...

Il échangea un rapide regard avec Lance, qui l'encouragea d'un petit sourire. Toute l'attention était sur eux, mais malgré son stresse, il ne se défila pas, et se tint droit, le regard déterminé.

\- Vous avez dû remarquer qu'il se passe des choses un peu bizarre ces derniers temps, et je peux comprendre que vous vous êtes inquiétés. Aussi, je crois qu'il est temps de vous donner quelques explications.

Il jeta un regard sur Hunk et Pidge, et se sentit soulagé de ne pas les entendre intervenir bien qu'ils étaient déjà au courant de tout. Shiro aussi l'encouragea en silence avec un hochement de tête discret. Il inspira un bon coup, et posa ses yeux sur la princesse qui serrait nerveusement ses doigts dans une posture noble qu'elle adoptait naturellement. Son inquiétude le touchait.

\- Les Galras, depuis que leur planète a explosé, ont manqué de s'éteindre, ce qui a conduit à une évolution génétique de l'espèce. Slav a fait des recherches à ce sujet, et m'a expliqué que les membres masculins ont été touchés par cette évolution.

\- Qui est ? demanda la jeune femme, bien qu'elle se doutait où il voulait en venir.

\- Des chaleurs, une fois par an...

Bon sang que c'était horriblement gênant...

Ses amis restèrent silencieux, et attendirent la suite qu'ils pouvaient sentir sur ses lèvres.

\- Comme je suis à moitié Galra, je n'ai pas échappé à la règle...

\- Depuis combien de temps tu gardes ça pour toi ? souffla Allura, attristée.

\- J'avais quinze ans quand tout à commencé, mais c'est devenu plus sérieux et problématique vers mes dix-sept ans. Heureusement, Shiro a veillé sur moi.

Il offrit un petit sourire à son aîné qui répondit doucement. Lance remarqua qu'ils n'évoquaient jamais Adam devant les autres, et il trouva vite étrange qu'ils dissimulent l'existence d'une personne aussi importante que le fiancé du paladin noir. Il se promit de poser des questions plus tard, et laissa son amant mener la discussion.

\- Il y a un peu plus de cinq mois, Slav a tenu à m'en parler, et il a commencé à élaborer un médicament.

\- Il fonctionne ? demanda la princesse avec espoir.

\- Le premier n'a pas marché, mais le deuxième oui. Lotor l'a vite deviné. Il en a profite en me le volant par le biais d'Yvan pour me rendre malade, m'écarter, et pouvoir s'échapper.

\- Tse, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, pesta Pidge en croisant les bras.

\- Donc, c'est pour ça qu'on a vu plusieurs fois Lance partir comme un fou sans prévenir pour aller te chercher ? osa demander Hunk.

Les concernés commencèrent à devenir si rouge qu'ils prirent une teinte cramoisie. Keith bafouilla, ne parvenant pas à répondre, et son amant se mit à tousser un peu en détournant le regard. Leurs amis pouffèrent, un peu rouge également, en comprenant comment ils avaient géré ces périodes.

\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi votre relation était aussi compliquée, sourit Allura. Mais, vraiment, vous n'étiez pas du tout discret, surtout toi, Lance.

\- Quoi ? bredouilla-t-il, offensé. Mais je...

\- On lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, buddy, renchéri Hunk, amusé.

\- C'était presque écrit sur ton front, pouffa Pidge.

\- Et les souris vous ont déjà vu vous embrasser un peu partout dans le château, ajouta Coran, les petites espionnes faisant les innocentes.

Le couple se cacha dans leurs mains, gêné d'avoir été aussi évidant depuis le début.

\- Désolé..., souffla le cubain.

\- Oh, depuis le temps, on a pris l'habitude de vous voir vous tournez autour, lança Allura d'un air désinvolte en haussant les épaules.

Sous leurs mines stupéfaites et offusquées, ils rirent. Seulement, les faits ainsi présentés, les amoureux ne pouvaient rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Bon, et maintenant ? Tu as médicament, non ? demanda Hunk vers Keith. Tu ne seras plus malade ?

\- En fait...

Il échangea un regard avec Lance pour savoir s'il devait expliqué quelque chose d'aussi intime. Ce dernier cru qu'il voulait qu'il prenne la parole, et amorça le sujet sans savoir que son aimé ne souhaitait que son autorisation.

\- On a décidé de les gérer nous-même. Slav a dit qu'après quelques cycles, elles seront plus facile à supporter.

Surprit par sa prise de parole, mais encouragé par ce soutient, le paladin rouge sourit un peu.

\- Plus facile ? répéta Pidge en haussant un sourcil, aussi perdue que les autres.

\- Lorsque ça arrive, commença le demi-Galra. Je ne suis absolument plus maître de moi-même, et j'ai une amnésie totales des événements. Compléter quatre cycle permet de palier à ça.

Leurs amis, à part Shiro, le regardèrent avec peine en se rendant compte à quel point ces situations avaient dû être stressantes pour lui ; ils pouvaient deviner sans mal la terreur qu'il avait peur d'être en chaleur sur un vaisseau Galra. Ils commencèrent à réaliser le nombre de fois que c'était arrivé, et pourquoi Lance avait été si paniqué par moment : tout devenait clair comme de l'eau de roche.

\- Tu vas devoir repartir bientôt ? demanda Allura. Je suppose que les lames doivent te demander dès que tu as réglé ton "problème".

\- Oui, je dois repartir, on est peut-être sur le point de découvrir où vont ces cargaisons de pierre, et pourquoi.

\- J'ai un mauvais pré-sentiments à ce sujet, râla Pidge en s'appuyant contre son poing.

\- Moi aussi, approuva la princesse avant de poser un regard inquiet sur son paladin. Fais bien attention, d'accord ?

Il hocha simplement la tête.

\- Je prendrais la route d'ici demain matin.

\- Je vais m'occuper de ton vaisseau, fit Shiro en se levant. Profite encore un peu de ton temps ici.

\- Merci, sourit-il.

\- On sera là pour te souhaiter bonne route, promit Hunk, les autres approuvant d'un sourire.

Touché, Keith hocha à nouveau la tête, sa pudeur l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit. Tous se séparèrent, et s'occupèrent chacun de leur côté. Lance en profita pour tirer la main de son compagnon, et l'emporter doucement à sa suite jusqu'à l'observatoire. La voie lactée s'étendant devant leurs yeux, ils s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre, liant leurs mains pour s'apporter de tendre caresses distraites.

Lance, dans le dos de son cher et tendre, releva la tête pour appuyer son menton contre son épaule. Après avoir rassemblé son courage à deux mains, il prit timidement la parole.

\- Hey, babe, je peux te poser une question personnelle sur Shiro et toi ?

\- Oui, quoi ?

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez jamais parlé d'Adam aux autres ? Je veux dire, il y a eu bien des occasions de l'évoquer depuis ces deux dernières années.

\- Oh... Ils se sont disputés avant que Shiro ne soit porté disparu. Adam et moi l'avons cherché absolument partout, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent se retrouver, on a été embarqué dans le lion bleu.

\- Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de s'expliquer..., comprit tristement le cubain en baissant les yeux.

\- Shiro est persuadé qu'il a déjà refait sa vie, et je pense que ne pas en parler l'empêche d'y penser.

\- Il l'aime encore ?

\- Je pense, oui. Ils ont été leur premier amour, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

\- Oh, je comprend mieux...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, ton premier amour est celui qui te marque le plus, et c'est normal de se raccrocher aux sentiments que tu as eu pour cette personne. Tourner la page d'une histoire n'est pas évident, mais je pense que pour le premier amour, c'est le plus difficile.

\- Tu as connu ça ? osa demander son amant, inquiet que la réponse soit douloureuse à entendre.

\- Euhm... J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à passer à autre chose après Allura, je l'avoue.

Son cœur se pinça, irradiant une douleur psychologique acide dans sa poitrine.

\- C'était la première fois qu'un de mes crushs s'approfondissait comme ça, mais après mettre fait jeté pendant plusieurs mois, j'ai du me faire une raison.

\- T'as continué à la draguer, Lance, siffla Keith en détournant le regard, sa jalousie le piquant.

\- C'est devenu une blague entre nous, pouffa-t-il, un peu gêné. Après, on a commencé à se faire des séances beautés, tout ça, et on s'est beaucoup parlé. J'aurais cru que j'allais retomber amoureux, mais en fait, j'aimais bien notre amitié. Elle est un peu comme une sœur. Notre relation actuelle me va très bien.

Plus apaisé, le paladin rouge se décontracta entre les bras de son aimé.

\- C'est mon premier amour, donc c'est normal qu'elle soit importante pour moi, mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que je vais retomber dans ses bras.

Lance humecta ses lèvres. Son amant, grâce à son dos collé à sa poitrine, sentit son cœur s'emballer.

\- Mais toi...

Il soupira en le resserrant contre lui, quittant ses mains pour les plaquer contre sa poitrine.

\- Oh, _dios_ , toi...

Keith eut de lourds frissons qui le secouèrent. Le souffle était emplis de tant de sentiments : amour, passion, émerveillement, et tant d'autres, qu'il se sentit défaillir, son cœur s'emballant à son tour. Il attrapa sa main gauche, qui portait sa seconde mitaine, en fermant les yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça auparavant, jamais aussi fort...

\- Pas même avec Allura ? osa-t-il demander, sa voix devenue fluette et tremblante sous l'émotion qui le submergeait.

\- Non...

Il fut ébranlé par un nouveau frisson qui le raidit, son amant plongeant dans son cou en inspirant son parfum. Leurs doigts s'entre-lacèrent dans un mouvement souple et gracieux.

\- Ce que je ressens pour toi est comme une évidence. Je sais que c'est toi que je veux, et comment. Qu'importe où, qu'importe comment, je veux rester à tes côtés, quoi qu'il puisse arriver...

Keith résista autant qu'il put, mais la joie gonfla sa poitrine, et l'envahi jusqu'à l'empêcher de pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Il baissa le menton en jurant, et resserra sa poigne sur la main qu'il tenait. Il était incapable de répondre à voix haute, mais ses réactions suffirent à le faire comprendre.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, appréciant d'être ensemble, amoureux, et en bonne santé. Peu importe ce que l'avenir leur réservait, ils étaient prêt à l'affronter ensemble.


	24. Chapter 24

Coucou tout le monde !

Comme vous le savez, cette histoire est très vieille, mais elle n'avait pas encore de fin (oopsy) so, j'ai repris l'écriture à partir de ce chapitre. Avec les commentaires que j'ai reçu en début de publication, j'ai pu réfléchir plus en détails au sujet que je traite~

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant, et que la fin sera à la hauteur de vos attentes~

Sur ce, bonne lecture~

* * *

Keith levait le bout de son pied dans un rythme régulier, son impatience se faisant ressentir. Lotor semblait bien trop docile, et Yvan, qui refusait catégoriquement de dire pourquoi il avait trahi son camp, n'aidait pas à faire avancer l'enquête. Il avait envie de les secouer, et les pousser à parler, mais Kolivan l'en empêchait, et lui répétait sans cesse de garder son sang-froid.

Il avait actuellement sa tenue de paladin, et accompagnait Allura dans une sorte de tournée des planètes pour rendre des visites de courtoisies à certain dirigeants. Il aurait préféré poursuivre la piste des chargements de pierre avec son équipe Marmora, Lance et Pidge, mais Kolivan l'avait écarté en le trouvant "trop émotif pour le bien de la mission".

\- Tu boudes encore ? fit une voix féminine avec amusement.

Il tourna la tête vers la princesse qui le rejoignait à l'extérieur, ayant visiblement terminé son entrevue. Il se renfrogna, resserrant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je ne boude pas.

\- À d'autre. Aller, plus que deux et on pourra rentrer au château, mais avant, on mange quelque chose avant que je ne commence à dépérir ! dramatisa son amie en blêmissant, le corps las.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, avant de lui emboîter le pas pour aller chercher un repas rapide à prendre dans la ville. Les habitants se montrèrent généreux, et offrirent plusieurs mets locaux qu'ils purent emporter pour manger sur la truffe de Black. Un long silence prit place pendant la majorité du repas, mais il était loin d'être tranquille : un mal aise pouvait être ressenti.

Allura avait une tonne de questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Cependant, elle craignait que cela soit trop intrusif pour son ami qu'elle ne souhaitait pas embarrasser plus que de raison. Elle joua nerveusement avec sa bague, qu'elle portait uniquement lors de représentation politique, en frottant ses doigts entre eux. Son geste répétitif la rendit distraite, et l'anneau sauta inévitablement de son majeur. Elle sursauta en s'exclamant, et essaya de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne roule jusqu'au bord. C'est Keith qui plaqua sa main dessus, ses réflexes vifs causant un nouveau sursaut de la part de la jeune femme.

\- Ah, merci, souffla-t-elle avec soulagement lorsqu'il posa l'anneau dans sa paume. Je n'aurais pas supporter de la perdre...

\- Si tu y tiens, tu devrais la garder dans ta poche, et non jouer avec.

\- Je n'ai que peu l'occasion de la porter en dehors de ces rendez-vous...

Elle toucha la bague doré décorée d'arabesques bleutées avec son pouce de la même main, son regard triste parlant pour elle. Son paladin commença à se douter de la provenance du bijou, et l'instant plus détendu l'encouragea à poursuivre la conversation.

\- C'était à l'un de tes parents ?

\- Ma mère oui... Mon père m'a offert cet anneau peu avant l'attaque de Zarkon. Il me disait que ma mère aurait voulu me l'offrir pour mon cinquante-huitième anniversaire.

\- La majorité altéenne, soliloqua Keith en se souvenant des quelques moments où Coran et la princesse avaient parlé de leur culture.

Elle remonta ses genoux en posant sa boîte repas, et appuya sa joue sur l'un d'eux avant d'entourer ses jambes de ses bras. Son visage était tourné à l'opposer de son ami, afin de ne pas lui montrer l'air triste qu'elle arborait.

\- Je sais que j'ai toujours été très bien entouré : j'avais mon père, plusieurs nourrices, Coran, des amis, mon cousin... Mais j'aurais vraiment aimé avoir ma mère...

Keith ne pouvait que comprendre ce sentiment. Il baissa les yeux, touché par sa peine qui fit échos à la sienne. La princesse trembla un peu, et retira l'un de ses bras en reniflant, essayant visiblement l'un de ses yeux. Puis, elle se redressa subitement, le dos bien droit, et arbora un masque de joie qui ne laissait pas son ami dupe. Ses prunelles étaient encore humides.

\- Désolée, je dois te paraître bien infantile ! Changeons de sujet : vous étiez en rendez-vous, Lance et toi, hier, ça c'est bien passé ? Xyphalaxis est vraiment un très bon choix : les coucher de soleil et les ciels étoilés de cette planète sont à couper le souffle !

\- Ce n'est pas infantile de ressentir le manque d'un proche, la rassura-t-il, se souvenant des mots de Shiro et Adam à ce sujet, ce qui rendait les siens plus facile à trouver. Tu as le droit d'être triste pour eux.

\- S'il te plaît, je n'ai...

Elle se stoppa, les yeux fermés, et se força à ne pas laisser ses émotions secouer plus encore sa voix, ou monter ses larmes. Le sujet était encore trop sensible, et Keith accepta de le laisser de côté. Il continua de manger, et répondit à la question qu'elle lui avait précédemment posé.

\- Le rendez-vous était très bien. Mais vous devez déjà tout savoir avec le magasine des réfugiés : ils nous suivent partout comme des groupies, qu'importe sur quelle planète on peut être.

Elle pouffa, son humeur revenant doucement.

\- Oui, j'avoue qu'on a vu les photos où vous vous promenez le long des côtes.

\- Lance avait envie de voir la mer. Ça lui manquait. Ce n'était pas comme sur la Terre, mais c'était suffisant.

\- La Terre... Elle semble être une jolie planète, vous en parlez souvent malgré toutes celles que nous avons pu visiter.

\- Pour eux oui.

\- Pas pour toi ?

Il se réinstalla, les yeux dans le vague.

\- C'est une planète comme une autre, même si je suis plus habitué à elle car c'est là que j'ai grandit. Je ne l'a trouve pas exceptionnelle pour autant.

Son regard se releva, réalisant quelque chose.

\- Si, peut-être pour les hippopotames.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des créatures à quatre pattes qui peuvent faire un mètre soixante-dix, avec des crocs énormes dans leur gueule qu'ils peuvent ouvrir jusqu'à cent-quatre-vingt degrés.

\- Mais c'est énorme ! s'exclama Allura, impressionnée et très intéressée.

\- Ils peuvent aller sous l'eau sans problème car leur corps bloque toutes les entrées vers les poumons : ils ne peuvent pas se noyer à moins d'être à court d'air. Et leurs dents sont vraiment très grandes, comme ça, environs.

Il montra une taille avec ses mains, l'espace mesurant près de soixante centimètres. La princesse s'exclama à nouveau, ébahit.

\- Votre planète a d'autres créatures comme ça ?

\- Oui, plutôt, souffla-t-il, amusé que ça l'intéresse autant. Enfin, si elles sont bien protégées correctement. Actuellement, les hippopotames sont sur la liste rouge, on en trouve surtout dans les zoos.

\- Des zoo ? Une liste rouge ?

\- Les zoo sont des endroits où plusieurs espèces sont réuni pour être exposé. Je n'aime pas ça, mais malheureusement, certains animaux sont si menacé d'extinction à cause des actions de l'Homme que ce sont les seuls endroits où ils peuvent être préservé. Quand ils sont en sous-nombre, ou sur le point de s'éteindre, des démarches sont menées pour les mettre sur une liste de protection censé empêcher le braconnage, mais ça ne fait pas tout. C'est compliqué, très compliqué.

\- Oui, ça à l'air, souffla tristement son amie. Donc, ces zoos exposent des animaux comme un musée ?

\- Ils ont des espaces "adaptés", disons. Un peu comme des enclos, avec le plus d'élément qu'ils sont censé avoir dans la nature. Mais l'activité humaine autour d'eux est très agité et stressante, surtout ceux qui tapent sur les vitres des bassins. Je n'aime pas les zoos. L'idée que toutes ces bêtes sont emprisonnés dans un espace à peine vital, avec tout ce bruit et cette agitation, juste pour faire marché l'industrie du divertissement en nous tirant la petite larme...

Il prit un noyaux de fruit pour le lancer au loin.

\- Je n'aime pas ça...

Allura sourit, touché de découvrir chaque jour la compassion immense qu'il pouvait avoir sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Il pouvait se forger une carapace froide et amer pour se protéger, mais lorsqu'il s'ouvrait, un cœur tendre, presque fragile, se dévoilait.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais aimé qu'on me mette dans des pièces en verre avec Coran pour que la galaxie viennent admirer les dernier Altéens...

\- À l'époque, vous auriez sûrement été aux côtés des Galras.

Il lança un autre noyaux. La princesse lui jeta un regard en coin. L'ouverture était trop belle pour qu'elle ne saisisse pas l'occasion de s'y engouffrer. Elle prit l'un de ses noyaux pour le lancer également. Avec une petite exclamation victorieuse, son poing ramené fièrement vers elle, elle le vit aller assez loin. Le défis implicitement commencé, Keith lança un autre noyaux et tenta de l'égaler. Au combien la force altéenne de la princesse pouvait donner une amplitude drastiquement plus grande que la sienne, il mit du sien pour y parvenir.

\- Les Galras... Je suis quand même surprise que les chaleurs ne touchent que des hommes, commença Allura. Même si les femmes sont fertiles toute l'année, elle aurait pu en avoir aussi, comme, je ne sais pas, un moment qui augmente leur taux de fertilité.

\- C'est peut-être le cas, mais Slav n'a pas vu de femme dans la prison où il était. Et chez les lames, je ne fais pas suffisamment attention à elle - surtout qu'on porte la même armure, alors ce n'est pas toujours évident de le voir - . Peut-être que, contrairement aux hommes, elles se cachent. On n'en sait rien, les Galra ne nous disent rien, et même si je suis curieux...

Il rougit d'embarras, les sourcils froncé.

\- Disons que ce n'est pas un sujet facile à aborder...

\- Ils parlent pourtant de sexe très ouvertement, voir même, ils ne considèrent pas l'acte comme quelque chose d'important. Vous nous avez dit qu'ils soulageaient leurs chaleurs dans certaines partie du vaisseau, devant tout le monde.

Une semaine avait passé depuis les premiers aveux, et naturellement, ils en avaient tous un peu parler entre eux. Ils étaient tous très curieux, et soucieux pour Keith, mais ce sujet était aussi une partie de l'intimité du couple, ce qui embarrassait un peu les jeunes gens.

\- Les donneurs ne sont pas très discret, non. Ceux qui sont le plus gênant sont les receveurs : ils me mettent vraiment mal à l'aise...

\- Les donneurs et les receveurs ?

En se rendant compte qu'il en avait dit plus qu'il ne devrait, il se raidit. Allura refusa de le laisser se défiler en si bon chemin.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'un type de chaleur ?

\- Comment dire... C'est gênant, ok ? grogna le paladin rouge en se frottant la nuque, sans pour autant paraître fermé.

\- Après les vannes de Lance, je suis prête à tout entendre, ne t'en fais pas...

Il pouffa, la réplique réussissant à le détendre suffisamment pour qu'il s'ouvre. Pour que son récit soit moins embarrassant à raconter, il se laissa distraire en lançant des noyaux, qu'il choisissait lentement.

\- En fait, on a remarqué qu'il y avait des Galra qui, pendant leurs chaleurs, allaient plutôt demander à recevoir, et d'autre qui allait le leur donner... comment dire...

\- Je crois que j'ai compris, le rassura Allura en levant la main, quelques rougeurs sur ses joues. Mais... Attend une seconde : pourquoi des Galras masculins seraient des receveurs ? En quoi ça entre dans la modification génétique pour contrer l'extinction ?

\- Slav suppose qu'en dix-milles ans, et avec la surpopulation dans les galaxies, les chaleurs ont peu à peu changé. Ils n'étaient plus sur le point de disparaître, mais les cycles étaient déjà inscrit dans les gênes, donc il n'y aurait eu qu'un petit changement pour... Enfin... Juste leur plaire, je pense.

\- Attend... Alors si les femmes ont aussi des chaleurs, si on admet qu'elles en ont, comment pourraient-elles être des donneurs ?

\- Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas une question de "donneur" ou "receveur", mais tant qu'aucune ne viendra nous en parler, on ne pourra pas éclaircir ce mystère.

\- Tout ça en dix-mille ans ? C'est assez impressionnant quand on y pense...

\- Uhm... Je ne suis plus surpris de rien maintenant.

\- Ce qui me surprend du coup, c'est que les lames, qui sont essentiellement des Galras, ont mit une règle aussi froide alors qu'ils ont clairement besoin des un des autres. J'ai dû mal à imaginer qu'on puisse se laisser ainsi aller à une telle intimité sans se sentir plus proche. Ça demande quand même un certain degré de confiance.

\- Pour eux non, du moins, pour la grande majorité. Ceux qui font parler leurs sentiments sont assez rares. On ne va pas dire que la monogamie fait partie de leur culture : c'est même pas un mot qui existe dans leur langue.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- J'ai vérifié, approuva-t-il en levant à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça me semble si... Rustre !

\- C'est une autre culture. Pour eux, le fait qu'on ne souhaite qu'un partenaire spécifique leur paraît frigide, voir inconscient avec les chaleurs.

\- Mais... Comment ils considèrent l'amour, alors ?

\- Je n'ai connus que les lames. Pour les autres, nos échanges se sont limités à des tires croisés.

\- Donc, commença Allura en allongeant le mots de longue seconde. On a plus de questions avec ces réponses qu'autre chose, c'est ça ?

\- À peu près..., soupira désespérément son ami.

\- Et tes équipiers ? Ils n'en saurait pas un peu plus ?

\- Ils ont arrêté de voir Slav récemment. Dès qu'il a été question de parler de leurs sentiments, ils se sont refermés comme des huîtres.

\- Je croyais qu'ils étaient ensemble pourtant, au combien, comme tu viens de le dire, la monogamie est extrêmement rare chez les Galras.

\- Avec Kolivan, ils se font discret.

\- Oui, mais je veux savoir la suite, moi, râla la jeune femme, les yeux ronds, et trépignant d'impatience.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule, dépita Keith, agacé. Lance aussi est intenable à ce sujet.

\- Il doit sûrement les fixer sans interruption à l'heure qu'il est, rit-elle.

\- Très certainement, il est tout sauf discret...

\- Oh, oui, pouffa malicieusement son amie, une main devant la bouche. Ce qu'il faisait dans l'eau avec toi était on ne peut plus évident !

\- Q-quoi ?! rougit brusquement Keith en s'écartant, écarlate. De quoi tu... Non !

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même : les paparazzis sont partout !

\- Dis-moi que c'est une blague !? Ils ont pas publié ça ?

\- Publié ? Non, ils ont un minimum de pudeur, mais on a reçu la photo. Disons que toi assis, et lui sur tes genoux, les siens dépassant de l'eau, c'était assez évident, même de loin. Le photographe fait partie d'un peuple qui ne se reproduit pas de cette façon, et il s'inquiétait que vous vous battiez à mort, rit-elle.

Il plongea son visage dans ses mains, sentant sa peau brûlante. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir aussi honte de toute sa vie. Il avait pourtant avertie son compagnon que faire l'amour dans l'océan, même en pleine nuit, était risqué. Lance avait de nouveau joué de ses charmes en ronronnant qu'il savait qu'il aimait le danger, et il n'avait pu lui donner tort. Peut-être aurait-il dû être plus raisonnable, et ne pas écouter ses propres désirs... Au moins, la galaxie entière n'avait pas eu cette image, c'était déjà ça.

\- Dis, tu aurais les noms des deux Galras qui sont ensemble ? demanda Allura, le ramenant dans le vif du sujet.

\- Leurs vrais noms ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai peut-être une idée. Terminons les visites, et allons aux archives de la résistance.

\- On pourrait savoir ce qu'ils ont fait dans le passé ? fit-il, intéressé.

\- Je pense qu'on a des chances d'en apprendre plus, oui.

Il réfléchit un instant, avant de hocher la tête pour accepter le plan. Décidés, ils terminèrent de manger, avant de se rendre auprès des derniers dirigeants qu'ils devaient voir. L'impatience de Keith repris, mais était désormais différente : la précédente était teintée de son agacement pour avoir été écarté d'une mission des lames, mais celle-ci était dû à une curiosité grandissante.

Prenant son mal en patience, il attendit que la princesse achève ces entre-vues à rallonge. Avec un profond soupir de soulagement, il la vit sortir de la salle de réunion. Ils montèrent dans le lion noir ensemble, et se dirigèrent vers les archives. Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçu, et Allura fut accueillit à bras ouvert par la résistance. Ils accédèrent rapidement à une salle de connexion pour avoir un terminal de contrôle.

\- Bien, entre leurs noms.

Le paladin se pencha vers le clavier pour taper un instant. Malheureusement, et sans surprise, des millier, si ce n'était des millions, de personnes possédaient ces noms. Ils approfondirent la recherche en se rendant du côté des lames de Marmora, malheureusement toujours rien.

\- _Quiznak_..., souffla la princesse. Des idées ?

\- Essaye en tant que criminel. S'ils dissimulent leurs véritables noms aux lames, c'est qu'il y a un passif entre eux.

Elle sélectionna le nouveau critère, et avec joie, ils découvrirent des résultats concluant. Il y avait beaucoup moins de personne mentionné : seulement une centaine qui portait des numéros à la place des noms, mais avec des photos à l'appuie. Ils les firent défiler jusqu'à ce que Keith semble en reconnaître une. Il stoppa la princesse d'un geste de la main, et étudia longuement le cliché. Sur la photo, le Galra aux oreilles en papillons avait des cheveux court, presque ras, et aucune barbe. Ce qui le fit tiqué, était la petite boucle d'oreille sombre sur le lobe gauche, et la cicatrice sur l'arcade droite.

\- C'est Dahkel, j'en suis certain !

\- On va voir.

Elle ouvrit le dossier, et ils purent découvrir qu'il s'agissait de leur homme. Avec un sourire victorieux, ils se penchèrent plus sur l'écran. Le rapport était assez court, mais ils apprirent que pendant une mission qu'il effectuait avec son équipe, lui et son partenaire d'accouplement avait manqué à l'appel. Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, ils avaient sauvagement attaqué leur chef de section. Le rapport d'autopsie et les photos qu'ils eurent sous les yeux leur donnèrent des hauts-le-cœur. La mission avait échoué, dû au manque d'effectif de l'équipe, et avec ce meurtre en plus, ils avaient été classé comme des traîtres. Les différents groupes de lames communiquant de moins en moins bien leur avait permit de revenir sous une apparence légèrement différente, et surtout : sous un autre nom.

\- Du peu qu'on a vu, ils n'ont pas fait grand chose que se laisser pousser la barbe, ou la raser si ils en avait une, lança Allura. S'ils sont aussi recherché, pourquoi ne pas être resté caché ? Pourquoi revenir chez les lames ?

\- Regarde, leurs photos ne sont distribué que dans cette galaxie et celle voisine. Les autres, dont celle où se trouve la base où je suis, n'a que leurs noms. Quand on est en mission, on a nos masques, et même sur la base, porter nos masques ne parait pas étrange. Les lames se contre-fiches de l'identité de leurs collègues, et ne demandent pas leur noms. Pour eux, soit tu vis, soit tu meurs, ils se contre-foute de qui tu peux être tant que tu accomplies correctement tes tâches.

\- Mais en mission...

\- On est briefé avant de partir, et on agit par petit groupe comme une seule entité, mais jamais nos vrais noms individuels ne sont divulgués : question de discrétion si on doit s'infiltrer à bord et espionné le camps ennemi de l'intérieur.

\- Je vois...

Elle essaya d'avoir d'autres informations, mais même sur Radrok, il n'y avait pas grand chose de plus. Avec un profond soupir de frustration, elle s'adossa dans la chaise en faisant la moue.

\- Ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi ils ont fait ça...

\- Je vais être obligé de les confronter...

\- Cette histoire devient bizarre, je n'aime pas ça...

\- On verra bien. Rentrons maintenant, et voyons ce que les autres ont obtenu de leurs missions.

Obligé d'abdiquer, elle accepta de se lever, et ils quittèrent les archives pour se rendre au château des lions. Ils reçurent l'accueil chaleureux de leurs amis, et Lance n'hésita pas à se jeter sur son amoureux, le renversant au sol, pour exprimer sa joie. Bien qu'en râlant, Keith l'entoura également de ses bras, et le serra contre lui. Ils se relevèrent, et, main dans la main, les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la salle à manger où ils partagèrent leurs informations ainsi que le repas.

Lotor avait collaboré pour trouver le site de pierre, et ils étaient effectivement parvenu à le débusquer. Les Galras protégeaient farouchement l'endroit, et maintenant que le site avait été découvert, ils devaient s'attendre à ce que la sécurité soit renforcée. Le combat risquait d'être difficile, mais avec Voltron, ils étaient confiant. Le prince Galra justifiait sa coopération comme étant une simple volonté de faire tomber son père, mais ils n'étaient pas dupe, et s'attendaient au pire.

Le sujet de Dahkel et Radrok attisa la curiosité de tous, et, sans surprise, Lance fut le plus insistant pour que Keith les questionne directement. Le reste du repas se passa sans heurt, et ils finirent par tous aller dans leur chambre pour dormir. Le couple ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver le sommeil, confortablement installé dans leurs bras. Cependant, en pleine nuit, Keith se réveilla en ressentant un vide. Allongé sur le flanc, et encore à moitié endormie, il bougea sa main contre le matelas pour découvrir la raison de ce vide, et comprit : Lance n'était pas là.

Surpris, il rouvrit les yeux, constatant l'absence totale de son amoureux dans la chambre. Intrigué, il se leva, et passa aux cuisines pour confirmer ses premiers soupçons. Il entendit du bruit avant même d'arriver à l'entrée, et sourit avec amusement.

À pas feutré, il s'approcha sans un bruit, et découvrit son amant, devant le placard à gâteaux, qui s'éclairait avec son portable pour être discret. Il s'appuya d'une épaule contre l'embrasure de l'arche, et croisa les bras ainsi que les jambes. Avec un sourire malicieux, il alluma la lumière d'un geste nonchalant de son index. Lance cria sous la surprise, et les paquets de gâteaux qu'il tenait volèrent dans tous les sens. Il se tourna vers l'entrée, et découvrit son compagnon qui pouffait.

\- J'ai faillit avoir une attaque, et ça te fait rire ?!

\- Tu essayais d'être discret ? se gaussa-t-il doucement.

\- Va manger ton mulet, maugréa son amoureux.

Il continua ce qu'il faisait, et laissa son compagnon s'approcher. Visiblement, Lance était en train de trier les paquets pour mettre ses parfums favoris vers le fond du placard, et ainsi éviter que les autres ne les mangent avant lui. Ce serait futé si jamais ses amis n'étaient pas déjà au courant de sa tactique. Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé de tout ranger, fier de lui, il se redressa, et termina son verre d'eau.

\- Si tu mettais autant d'effort dans tes entraînements, tu te ferais moins surprendre au corps à corps, le charia Keith.

\- Je ne me fais jamais surprendre au corps à corps !

Lance se figea dans ses geste pour lui jeter un regard chaud, et continua d'une voix enjôleuse.

\- Et surtout pas avec toi, kitten.

L'ambiance, leur solitude, et les souvenirs luxurieux qu'ils avaient de la plage les encouragèrent à continuer sur cette voie. Le paladin rouge se rapprocha, le plaquant doucement contre le meuble de cuisine. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses hanches pour remonter doucement sous le tee-shirt de pyjama et toucher la peau doré.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Ose-me faire croire ça alors que, qu'importe de quelle façon on fait l'amour - chaleurs non-comprises - , j'ai toujours le contrôle.

\- Parce que j'aime ça, répondit Lance, son regard brûlant plongé dans le sien, son sourire s'élargissant et leurs bassins se collant. J'aime que tu me dises ce que tu veux et comment tu le veux.

\- Ah, oui ? souffla son amant, en le pressant contre le meuble, toujours en souriant, leurs visages désormais séparés de seulement quelques millimètres, leurs lèvres s'effleurant à chaque mot.

\- Uhm-uhm, approuva-t-il d'un souffle, leurs corps commençant à réagir.

\- Dans ce cas tourne-toi immédiatement, et penches-toi en avant...

Le demi-Galra avait soufflé ces mots d'une voix rauque et ronronnante à son oreille, le pâmant d'un désir brut. Avec plaisir, Lance s'exécuta, et le laissa abaisser précipitamment son pantalon en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.


	25. Chapter 25

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas devoir faire ? demanda Lance en buvant son milkshake sur le canapé, collé à son compagnon.

\- Récupérer l'espionne marmora sur le vaisseau qu'on doit détruire, et suivre avec elle les infos qu'elle a pu récolter, répondit Keith, avec la même boisson glacé entre ses mains.

\- Ça va durer longtemps ?

\- Non, je serais de retour après une semaine, deux maximum.

\- Ah..., soupira dramatiquement le cubain en s'appuyant contre lui, le plaid glissant de leur épaule. Tu vas me manquer, sweet-babe...

\- C'est juste deux semaines, je suis déjà parti plus longtemps par le passé, pouffa le demi-Galra.

\- Oui, mais là tu vas être dans des zones qui empêchent les communications régulières, on ne pourra pas s'appeler aussi souvent qu'on le fait normalement...

Lance fit la moue, avant d'enfoncer son visage dans le creux de son épaule, à la jonction de la poitrine.

\- Tu vas me manquer..., geignit-il à nouveau.

Keith entoura ses épaules de son bras pour le rapprocher, et embrassa le dessus de sa tête, la douceur de ses cheveux caressant ses lèvres. Il se redressa en lâchant un soupir de mal aise, et massa un peu son ventre. Depuis trois jours, ses chaleurs se préparaient, deux mois après celles précédentes. Il avait demandé à Kolivan si il pouvait partir en mission après s'en être occupé, et bien que son supérieur avait râlé sur sa sentimentalité, il avait accepté.

Lance caressa doucement sa main sur son ventre, le soutenant en silence, et assurant de sa présence dans cette épreuve. Les chaleurs s'espaçaient, leur donnant bon espoir qu'elles prennent à nouveau un rythme de quatre mois.

\- Elles arriveront après le dîner ?

\- Non, je les sens monter, j'ai déjà trop chaud...

\- Oh, elles commencent alors...

\- Je ne serais pas surpris que la première vague arrive sous peu.

\- On finit nos verres et on va dans notre chambre ?

\- Ouais.

Lance embrassa son épaule, avant de se redresser pour boire son milkshake. Le contenue apporta une sensation glacée apaisante au demi-Galra qui se sentait peu à peu bouillir sur place. Quelque chose était tout de même différent, il se sentait beaucoup moins nerveux, ayant juste l'impression d'être en pleine journée d'un été étouffant qui le faisait végété. Il pourrait presque dire qu'il se sentait bien. Bien qu'intrigué, il mit cette sensation sur le compte de l'habitude, et du fait qu'il était détendu avec son amoureux.

Les verres terminés, ils allèrent les poser dans la cuisine avant de rejoindre la chambre. Ils confectionnèrent le deuxième lit large, ou plutôt, Lance donnait les coussins et les couvertures à son amant qui les organisait. Rapidement, le large espace duveteux apparu au centre de la chambre, les bords relevé donnant au nid ce côté protecteur qu'ils aimaient tant.

Ils s'allongèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et s'apportèrent quelques tendresses en attendant la première vague de pression. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient doucement, tout comme leurs doigts qui touchaient délicatement leur flanc et leur dos. Keith se tendit, son souffle se coupant le temps d'une seconde. En rouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens, Lance vit ses pupilles plus dilatées, et ses joues rougies dû à la chaleur : ça commençait.

Néanmoins, il remarqua rapidement que la vague de pression s'était passé tout en douceur, loin de la violence habituelle. Il embrassa son compagnon en prenant le dessus, avant de se laisser aller à la curiosité.

\- C'était tout doux, sourit-il avec un ton léger et amusé, tout en parlant bas. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va pour le moment, j'ai juste...

Il se coupa, rougissant plus encore en baissant son regard qui devint vide. Sa pensée l'avait visiblement surpris, ce qui intrigua grandement le cubain. Ce dernier déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres pour récupérer son attention.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai juste...

Keith déglutit en le regardant droit dans les yeux, hypnotisé par ses prunelles de saphir. Il frissonna, avant de parler en bougeant un peu. Ces gestes étaient très léger, à peine visible, mais cette cambrure et cette façon de se tortiller étaient particulièrement évocatrices sur ce qu'il ressentait.

\- J'ai vraiment très envie de te faire l'amour...

Lance se sentit chuter de haut tant cette phrase le plongea dans ce feu incandescent qui brûlait déjà en lui. Il adorait entendre son amant dire ce qu'il voulait, et comment, ça le réconfortait dans l'idée qu'il ne faisait rien sans son accord. Il refusait l'idée même d'une concession, pour lui, soit Keith était d'accord, soit il ne l'était pas. Parlementer pour parvenir à ses fins lui donnerait l'amer sensation de lui forcé la main. Ces mots tout juste prononcés le soulagèrent, et le libéra pour qu'il puisse se permettre de relever le tee-shirt de son aimé.

Ils s'embrassèrent en se déshabillant mutuellement, moulant leur corps l'un contre l'autre, et s'apportèrent autant de tendresse que possible. La passion qu'ils éprouvaient découlant dans chacun de leurs gestes, les rendant plus appuyés et langoureux, les baisers claquant dans l'air. Après quelques minutes, la seconde vague de pression arriva. Keith se crispa, mais pas de douleur : il était tendu par le désir.

\- Hey, sourit Lance dans un souffle en caressant son visage, poussant ses cheveux noirs pour dégager ce dernier. Celles-là semblent vraiment calmes.

\- Je...

Son amant soupira, les sourcils arqués. Ce qu'il ressentait le tendait d'un besoin viscérale d'union si dense qu'il peinait à supporter. Ses poings se serrèrent contre la peau dorée, et il frissonna de la tête au pieds, la pression de son bassin grandissant de plus en plus.

\- J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il en allant à la conquête de sa bouche, ses mots lourds de passion mourant contre sa peau. Maintenant... Babe...

Lance s'était glissé entre ses cuisses pendant l'invitation, les jambes encadrant bien vite ses hanches, mais il se stoppa pour se redresser un peu, et le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, mais il pouvait encore distingué le violet des iris. La supplique montrait qu'il sombrait dans la partie la plus intense des chaleurs, et pourtant, il ne perdait pas le contrôle. Il pesait ses mots en disant avec délicatesse qu'il "avait envie", non en quémandant d'être violemment pénétré, et il l'appelait par son sobriquet amoureux : Keith était conscient, et maître de ses actes.

Le bonheur de cette constatation irradia un sentiment euphorisant dans ses veines, et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Un immense sourire élargie ses lèvres, et il posa son front sur le sien en pouffant.

\- Je suis là, sweet-kitten, je suis là, et je vais bien m'occuper de toi, ne t'en fais pas...

Keith l'entoura de ses bras et se laissa faire. Ils firent longuement l'amour, et, sans grande surprise, en plein milieux, le jeune homme sembla perdre sa conscience, hypnotisé par les chaleurs. Cela ne faisait que le troisième cycle dont ils s'occupaient manuellement, c'était normal qu'il ne puisse pas encore rester conscient jusqu'à la fin.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, et reprirent doucement le pas sur leurs émotions en retrouvant leur souffle. Lance se redressa après un instant, et attrapa les mouchoirs posés à côté du nid. Il tira plusieurs feuilles, avant de se figer petit à petit. Peinant à croire ce qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil, il tourna la tête pour regarder son amant. Ses yeux étaient légèrement flavescents, rien d'extraordinaire pendant ses chaleurs, mais ils étaient ouverts, et braqués sur lui. Stupéfait, car peinant à y croire il l'appela d'une voix peu assurée.

\- Babe ?

\- Uhm ?

Il répondait. Il ne s'était pas évanouit, mais restait éveillé et semblait conscient. son cœur se remit à battre d'une force insoupçonnée, et il sourit largement, les larmes aux yeux. Il se pencha pour venir l'enlacer et l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime ! Je t'aime kitten !

\- Uhm. Uhm...

Certes, il semblait encore un peu hagard, mais il était suffisamment conscient pour l'entendre, le comprendre, et répondre d'une caresse dans son dos. Dire que les prochaines chaleurs seront aussi douce que le début de celles qui venaient de se passer, et qu'en plus son amant ne perdra pas connaissance : un idéal qu'ils n'auraient jamais espéré voir un jour lorsque tout à commencé il y a neuf mois.

\- Repose-toi, je m'occupe de tout, l'embrassa-t-il sur le front. Je t'apporte à manger ?

Keith répondit à l'affirmatif d'un son, comme ceux précédent.

\- Plutôt sucré ? demanda-t-il, recevant la même affirmation. Maintenant ou plus tard ?

\- Maintenant...

\- Je vais te chercher ça, sugar-babe.

Pour conclure, Lance déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis son front, avant d'entreprendre de les essuyer un peu. Une fois fini, il s'habilla rapidement, et rejoignit les cuisines pour prendre ce dont il avait besoin. Il trouva des parts de différents gâteaux, et les petites décorations en perles de sucre lui donnèrent une idée. Avec beaucoup de patience, il procéda, concentré dans sa tâche, avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Keith était allongé sur le flanc, presque sur le ventre, et appuyé contre le bord du nid en le regardant. Encore nue, il était tourné face à lui, l'attendant sagement. Il semblait calme, ses yeux papillonnant un peu dû à la fatigue. Il sourit lorsqu'il s'approcha.

\- Tiens, je t'ai pris un peu de tout : Hunk semble s'être encore lâché en cuisine, il doit cherché à faire quelque chose de particulier.

\- Merci.

L'assiette posée par terre, en dehors du nid, Keith s'apprêta à plonger la cuillère dans l'une des pâtisseries. Tandis que son amant se couchait à ses côtés, il remarqua que les petites billes sucrées formaient un chiffre et un mot.

\- "Six mois", lu-t-il à voix haute, un peu décontenancé, avant de se tourner vers son voisin qui souriait tendrement. Ça fait déjà six mois ?

\- Oui, aujourd'hui pile.

Touché de l'attention, il caressa l'angle de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts en relevant le menton vers lui, l'invitant sans un mot. Lance ne se fit pas prier pour venir l'embrasser. Il se sentait si heureux que s'en était dérisoire. Il fredonna d'une voix grave et ronronnante, détendu.

\- Je t'aime, kitten...

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? pouffa le demi-Galra en tournant légèrement la tête pour voir où il plantait sa cuillère, choisissant le gâteau qu'il voulait manger en premier. Tu me le dis plus souvent que d'habitude.

\- Parce que c'est vrai, ronronna son amoureux en plongeant dans son cou, le laissant prendre sa boucher. Je t'aime tellement...

Des mots, certes, mais également des actes : ce nid, ces gâteaux, ces affections... Lance lui montrait largement la véracité de ces allégations. Il sourit, tendrement.

\- Moi aussi...

Touché, le cubain embrassa doucement sa nuque, et caressa son dos en effleurant tout le long de sa colonne du bout des doigts. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le paladin rouge termine l'assiette, avant de se glisser sous une couette pour s'enlacer. À l'heure du dîné, Lance se réveilla, la faim le tirant jusqu'à la salle à manger. Les autres ne s'inquiétèrent pas de ne pas voir Keith, déjà au courant qu'il préparait ses chaleurs. Ils se renseignèrent sur son état, et demandèrent si le garçon avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Lance les rassura rapidement et les remercia. Pour le moment, son amant se reposait et n'avait besoin de rien de plus. Le repas fini, il s'empressa de le rejoindre pour profiter de cette dernière nuit en sa compagnie.

Le lendemain, sans surprise, Keith se prépara à partir en fin de mâtiné. Kolivan avait été très claire : ses chaleurs terminées, il devait le rejoindre pour accomplir sa mission et récupérer l'espionne.

Ses amis vinrent tous dans le hangar pour le saluer, lui souhaitant de faire bonne route et qu'il leur revienne saint et sauf. Après une dernière étreinte comblée de baisers avec son amant, il monta dans son vaisseau, Shiro le stoppa avant qu'il ne ferme le cockpit.

\- Attend, tiens.

Il semblait hésitant depuis le début des adieux, ce qui l'avait intrigué, alors il tendit la main pour prendre l'étrange boîte qu'il lui donnait. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit des pilules bleues rondes et brillante, presque gélatineuses. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il comprenne qu'il s'agissait du suppresseur de chaleur. Son regard se durcit et il tendit le flacon à son frère de cœur.

\- Je n'en ai que pour deux semaines maximum, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

\- Slav a insisté pour que tu les gardes dans tes affaires, au cas où. On ne sait pas si quelque chose pourrait stimuler les hormones des chaleurs, et ça l'inquiète. Ce ne sera pas une prise régulière, tu n'auras qu'à en avaler une si jamais tu les sens venir.

\- Slav a vraiment fait beaucoup de progrès, continua Allura pour appuyer son ami, sentant que Keith était encore un peu refroidit à l'idée d'un médicament. Ses recherches sur la biologie Galra lui a permit de faire des pilules qu'il a assuré être plus efficace que les précédentes.

\- Il l'a assuré ? répéta Keith, surpris que le scientifique si nerveux à propos des statistiques ait l'air aussi confiant.

\- Il a donné une estimation en parlant des autres réalités, mais pour celle-ci : ces pilules marches.

\- Comprends qu'il s'inquiète, commença Hunk. Si on peut couper les chaleurs, alors peut-être que quelqu'un sait comment les déclencher.

\- Les Galra dominent l'univers depuis si longtemps, ajouta Pidge, les bras croisés. Les chaleurs les rendent vulnérables et tous le savent : c'est une arme de poids.

Lance, qui n'avait absolument pas pensé à tout ça, s'inquiéta soudainement et tourna un regard alarmé sur son amant. Ce dernier soupira, obligé d'admettre qu'ils avaient raison. Néanmoins, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. La main gauche gantée de son amoureux se posa sur la sienne, également couverte par la mitaine dissimulé sous ses gants. Lance était angoissé, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de les prendre, mais, au cas où, s'il te plaît, garde les, d'accord ?...

Il soupira.

\- Ok.

Lance sourit tristement, et s'excusa d'insister autant en caressant doucement sa main. Keith répondit d'une caresse également.

\- Même si je n'aime pas ça, vous avez raison. Ça ne me coûte rien de le garder dans ma sacoche.

\- Merci, ça nous rassurera, fit Allura, souriant avec les autres. Fais bonne route.

\- Merci, bon courage à vous aussi.

Il alluma le contact, puis se pencha une dernière fois pour embrasser Lance avant de le laisser reculer. Ils gardèrent le contact de leur main jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop éloigné, leurs doigts glissant les uns contre les autres. L'équipe se rendit derrière le sas se décompression, et regarda leur ami partir et filer au travers des étoiles.

La première semaine se déroula sans encombre, et les tuyaux que Lotor donnait sur des sites de pierre magique s'avéraient être juste. Rapidement, ils découvrirent une partie de ses intentions : chaque site était faible en énergie. Allura l'avait déjà remarqué, mais la quintessence utilisée par les Galra était mauve, et faible comparé à celle bleutée dont elle pouvait usé avec le Teludav.

Lotor les utilisait pour chercher un site d'énergie bien particulier, et ils se demandaient s'il ne voulait pas alimenter ses projets qui concernaient la comète qu'il avait déjà récupéré. Ses motivations restaient floues, et ce qui les énervaient, était qu'il semblait satisfait du déroulement de la situation. Visiblement, tout se passait comme prévu à ses yeux.

Néanmoins, l'ambiance était calme, et ce jour ne fit pas exception. Shiro entra dans les cuisines pour remplir sa bouteille d'eau, et croisa Lance. Le jeune homme ne fouillait pas les placards à gâteaux, comme il le faisait habituellement, mais semblait perdu dans ses pensées, l'air sérieux, les bras croisés, assit sur le plan de travail.

\- Oh, ça semble grave, le charia doucement le paladin noir en s'approchant, annonçant son arrivé.

\- Ah, Shiro, salut.

\- À quoi tu penses pour être aussi sérieux ?

\- Uh... Disons... Que je pense beaucoup.

\- Oui, je vois ça, pouffa Shiro avant de boire quelques gorgées d'eau.

Lance le regarda intensément, hésitant. Finalement, et sous la mine interrogative de son ami, il se lança.

\- Comment t'as su que tu voulais épouser Adam ?

Il se figea, perdant son sourire en une fraction de seconde pour devenir sombre et grave. Il baissa les yeux, la peine brillant dans ses iris. Que le cubain soit au courant pour son fiancé ne le surprenait pas, il avait deviné que Keith en avait parlé, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aborderait le sujet.

\- Uhm... C'est difficile à dire, vu que je ne sais pas si cet engagement tien toujours..., avoua-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

\- La dispute que vous avez eu avant Cerberos ?

\- Oui...

\- Keith m'en a touché deux mots, comme le fait que sans Adam, il n'aurait jamais pu te récupérer aussi facilement à la garnison.

L'information fit relever un regard plein d'espoir sur lui. Le pilote légendaire poussa un long soupir, et prit appuis sur le même plan de travail que lui. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu si peu confiant et émotionnellement vulnérable, ça l'inquiétait un peu.

\- Il doit m'en vouloir, j'ai dit et fait des choses horribles...

\- Les disputes..., répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules avec un sourire, désinvolte. Quel couple ne se dispute pas ?

\- Keith et toi vous ne vous disputez pas souvent, fit remarqué l'aîné avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu rigoles ? On arrête pas de se prendre le bec !

\- Vous êtes rarement en gros désaccord, et si c'est le cas, vous venez mutuellement vous parlez pour trouver une solution : vous faites tout pour que ça marche sans vous oubliez pour autant.

Lance sentit son cœur battre plus vite, une douce chaleur irradiant sa poitrine, et sourit en baissant les yeux. La tendresse se lisait sur son visage.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parle...

Le ton morose de son ami reprit son attention, et il leva son regard dans celui de l'adulte. La culpabilité se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- Je ne parles pas des petites prises de tête sur "qui devait faire la vaisselle" ou "c'était ton tour de sortir les poubelles", je parle de vraies disputes, celles qui vous gardes fâcher et loin l'un de l'autre.

\- Keith... Ne m'a jamais dit en quoi consistait votre dispute. Quand j'ai vu à quel point il était touché, je n'ai pas voulu insister...

\- Je peux te le raconter, si tu veux.

\- Tu es sûr ? C'est quand même personnel...

\- Oui, ça ne me dérange pas...

Il soupira à nouveau, toujours sans pouvoir le regarder.

\- Et j'ai peut-être besoin d'en parler...

Son instinct d'ami fidèle le fit bondir, les yeux ronds.

\- J'écoute.

\- Avec Adam, on avait un sujet de dispute récurant : ma maladie.

\- Oh...

\- Keith t'en a parlé aussi ?

\- Il y a peu oui, à notre dernier rendez-vous.

Cette maladie était prise en charge grâce aux pods de soin du château, et Slav avait développé un programme pour la faire régresser peu à peu. Après deux ans de soin semestrielle, elle était à deux doigts de devenir de l'histoire ancienne.

\- Bon, ça va m'épargner de rentrer dans les détails. Dû à cette maladie, Adam craignait pour ma santé si je partais sur Cerberos. Il est vrai que j'aurais pu ne pas supporter le voyage dans sa totalité, et qu'il y avait de grande chance pour que je sois rapatrié en urgence avant de finir mes jours en étant pratiquement tétraplégique. C'était trop pour lui, et il m'a lancé un ultimatum : lui, ou cette mission.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla Lance. Mais... Comment il a pu faire ça ? C'est horrible comme choix !

\- Il n'a pas été le plus horrible dans l'histoire... Parce que je suis parti quand même.

Surpris d'un acte aussi irréfléchi et buté, il le dévisagea.

\- Aujourd'hui, je le regrette. J'ai tout perdu en m'obstinant... Jusqu'à mon bras...

Il regarda sa main droite, avant de toucher celle de gauche. Doucement, il retira le gant qu'il portait, dévoilant la bague qu'il avait à l'annulaire. Elle était sobre, un simple anneau d'argent. Surprit, Lance le regarda toucher l'anneau avec une tendresse sans nom.

\- Tout est ma faute... Et je me sens stupide de me dire que si je le revoyais, je me rappellerais pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux la première fois...

Il l'aimait encore.

\- Et ça m'inquiète... Parce que je ne sais pas si depuis ces deux, presque trois, longues années où j'ai disparu, il n'a pas déjà refait sa vie...

Le paladin bleu joua avec ses propres doigts, et vit son ami relever ses yeux dans les siens, une lueur d'espoir y brillant.

\- Tu as dit qu'il a aidé Keith à me retrouver ?

\- Oui, sourit Lance. Je l'avais dans mes classes, et il était très souvent absent, il s'est fait plusieurs fois reprendre par Iverson, d'ailleurs. Je m'en souviens très bien, tout le monde parlait de la chute des grands : ta disparition, Adam qui sèche ses classes...

Réalisant l'importance de cette information, les prunelles de Shiro brillèrent à nouveau.

\- J'ai peut-être été trop idiot pour ne pas avoir compris que vous étiez ensemble, mais avec tout ce qu'il a fait, et ce que Keith m'a raconté, je pense pouvoir dire sans trop m'avancer qu'il tenait encore à toi.

\- Tu sais, même si on était fâché à cause de Cerberos, il aurait très bien pu venir m'aider sans pour autant que ça soit par amour.

\- Personne n'irait aussi loin si ce n'est pas par amour.

L'aîné frissonna, ces mots touchant son cœur de plein fouet. Lance le regardait intensément, semblant en savoir bien plus qu'il n'acceptait de lui avouer. Un doux sourire fleurie sur ses lèvres, et il reprit des couleurs. Il détourna les yeux, plus détendu.

\- On verra bien.

\- Maintenant que tu as de nouveau disparu, et que Keith manque aussi à l'appel, je suppose qu'il doit être intenable, pouffa le cubain.

\- Oh, bon sang, soupira dramatiquement Shiro en essuyant son visage, l'angoisse tirant ses traits. Il va me tuer...

Lance rit. Son ami reprit se calme et remit son gant en place.

\- Mais dit-moi, pourquoi soudainement cette question sur Adam ?

\- Cette question ?

\- Tu as déjà oublié ? pouffa le leader.

\- Je crois...

\- Tu m'as demandé comment j'ai su que je voulais épousé Adam. C'était ça qui t'intriguais depuis le début de la semaine ?

Retrouvant le sujet qui le tourmentait en ce moment, Lance se décomposa sur place. Il devint nerveux, voûté sur lui-même, et appuya ses talons sur le bord du tiroir du plant de travail pour faire sautiller ses genoux.

\- En fait..., bégaya-t-il en peinant trop élever la voix, ce qui poussa Shiro à se rapprocher pour l'entendre. Enfin, disons que... Je me demande juste comment on sait quand une personne est vraiment **la** personne, tu vois ? Surtout quand on a pas trop eu de relation de ce genre avant...

L'adulte le regarda un instant avant de réalisé soudainement la nature de ses introspections. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et l'une de ses paupières tressauta tandis que son visage sembla s'allonger tant il blêmissait.

\- Tu...

Il vit le jeune homme rougir de plus en plus, confirmant ses soupçons. Lance reprit la parole.

\- J'ai tendance à toujours trop précipité les choses parce que je suis un idiot, et que mon cœur me monte à la tête avant même que mon cerveau ne se réveille... La preuve, j'ai couché avec Keith avant même de lui avoir dit "je t'aime", ou de l'emmener en rendez-vous.

Il se figea, avant de blêmir en se tournant gravement vers son aîné.

\- J'aurais peut-être du dire "emmener en rendez-vous" avant le "je t'aime", non ?

Oh, il voyait le genre.

Shiro soupira longuement en essuyant dramatiquement son visage, un peu rouge.

\- Uhm... Disons que... C'est délicat à comprendre comme sensation, mais c'est très fort. Quand tu te sens bien avec quelqu'un pour qui tu te sens prêt à aller de l'avant, c'est déjà un signe.

\- Mais comment je le sais ? pleurnicha le cubain.

\- Tu le sais quand tu le regardes. Le monde s'efface, et tu ne vois que cette personne. Une personne pour qui tu traverserais la galaxie, et qui te pousserais à affronter Zarkon lui-même à mains nues s'il le fallait.

Le plus jeune sourit en détournant les yeux, connaissant parfaitement cette puissante sensation qui lui donnait des ailes.

\- Ce genre de personne qui est toujours présente pour toi, qui te réconforte, t'encourage et te rappelle que tu n'as rien à prouver à personne car tu es quelqu'un de parfait tel que tu es.

\- Eh, souffla Lance avec amusement, cherchant à se défiler par l'humour car ses émotions devenaient trop forte, lui donnant les larmes aux yeux. On dirait Keith.

\- Dans ce cas, tu sais.

Il regarda Shiro lui sourire, et fit de même.

\- Je pense, oui.


	26. Chapter 26

Pendant deux mois, aucune nouvelle, pas même un tout petit signal. Et aujourd'hui, son amant se pointait comme une fleur sur le vaisseau, faisant une demi-tête supplémentaire, plus musclé et le visage plus mature. Ce n'était pas tout, il avait ramené une altéenne blonde et bondissante, sa mère disparue depuis près de vingt ans et un loup de l'espace !

Lance dévisagea Keith qui se tenait à ses côtés, raide, et à la fois étrangement rouge et blême. Il était encore secoué de son retour, et du fait que ce voyage ait duré deux ans pour lui, mais il était quand même terriblement attiré par cette version plus âgé de son aimé.

« _Dios_ , il est super canon ! », hurla-t-il en son fort intérieur, ses hormones chantant de concert en faisant vibrer son petit bassin. Il essayait de se contrôler, et de se concentrer sur la conversation importante que Krolia avait avec Shiro et Allura, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile.

Percevant son attention braqué sur lui, Keith le regarda du coin de l'œil, intrigué. Lance détourna le regard, toujours raide, les bras croisés bien haut contre sa poitrine. Il le laissa, et reprit son attention sur le sujet principal : les colonies altéennes. Lotor les cachait depuis le début, détournant l'attention de Voltron sur les site de pierre pour continuer de collecter de la quintessence pure pour créer une machine lui permettant d'avoir un pouvoir illimité, tel que les lions. Sa machine créée, ses alliés n'auraient eu qu'à venir le chercher avec.

\- Alors il a fait toutes ces simagrées pour faire une sorte de Voltron version Galra ? demanda Hunk.

\- Il semblerait, grommela Pidge.

\- Voltron est connu dans tout l'univers, commença Allura. Avoir une arme aussi puissante, voir plus en vu de la quantité d'énergie qu'il voulait y mettre, aurait soumis les derniers peuples qui lui résistait pour obtenir les secrets des peuples de la galaxie, voir même, des autres réalités.

\- Il voulait juste dominer ? fit le cuisinier. C'est bizarre... On aurait dit qu'il cherchait plus...

\- Je préfère le garder sous les verrous, et ne jamais le savoir..., confia Shiro.

\- Nous avons toujours un problème de taille : la terre est menacée, et nos derniers combats ont endommagé le Teludav, confia la princesse. On pourrait le réparer, et apporter du renfort aux terrien, seulement, nous avons aussi ce problème de colonie altéenne : combien sont en train de mourir à l'heure actuelle ?

\- On pourrait faire deux équipes, proposa Romelle.

\- Je crains, mesdemoiselles que nous allons devoir évaluer nos priorités, souffla Shiro. Si on divise voltron, on ne peut pas sauver la Terre.

\- Vous avez une coalition, pas vrai ? commença Krolia. Ils n'auront qu'à s'occuper des colonies.

\- Mais leur soutient militaire serait non-négligeable contre Sendak...

Ils étaient dans une impasse, et tous hésitait sur les choix à prendre. Coran se redressa en éclaircissant sa voix pour attirer leur attention.

\- Je vais tenter de réparer le Teludav, mais en le laissant continuer d'avancer. Une chose est sûr : on ne peut pas resté sur place.

\- Il a raison, approuva Allura. Avançons vers la Terre pour le moment, et si nous croisons des colonies sur le chemin, on se déplacera.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Shiro, peiné pour elle. Beaucoup de membre de votre peuple pourraient être en danger de mort à l'heure actuelle...

\- Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre sa planète, je refuse que vous viviez la même chose...

Touchés, Hunk, Pidge et Shiro l'enlacèrent. Lance hésita, mais ses amis le tirèrent pour qu'il les rejoigne, ce qui le fit rire.

\- Coran, commença Allura lorsqu'il la lâchèrent. Contacte les lames de Marmora et la coalition, je vais m'occuper de les prévenir, vous autres, préparez des chargements de secours. Si on croise des colonies, on désactive l'extracteur de quintessence et on leur donne de quoi tenir jusqu'à l'arriver d'autres secours.

\- Entendu !

\- Tout de suite, princesse.

Ils se dispersèrent, et Lance suivit le mouvement. Cependant, au détour d'un couloir, il se fit tirer par le col, et emporter dans une pièce à part. Il reconnu aussitôt Keith, mais ne put prononcer le moindre mot qu'il reçut un lourd baiser. Ses émotions s'emballèrent. Voir de si près la façon dont il s'était développé pendant ces deux années dans l'abysse quantique lui retourna le cerveau. Il entoura son cou de ses bras.

Après une série de longs baisers langoureux et passionnés, le demi-Galra le sera contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans lui faire mal. Il pouvait sentir à quel point il avait besoin de lui à cet instant, ce qui le rendit fébrile. Il le serra en retour, touchant ses cheveux devenus plus long.

\- Tu m'avais manqué..., souffla Keith, presque désespérément.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, kitten...

Il savait que comparé à lui, ce n'était rien. Pour son amant, cela faisait deux ans qu'il ne s'était pas vu. Deux ans : sept-cent trente jours ! Eh pourtant, il l'aimait encore, comme il l'avait toujours aimé. Son cœur vibra de plus en plus, et malgré lui, ses émotions chutèrent jusqu'à son cerveau reptilien.

Il sent bon. _Dios_ , qu'il sent bon.

Keith ne se rendit pas compte de l'état de son compagnon, et sentit son biper vibrer dans sa sacoche. C'était sûrement sa mère qui lui demandait de venir l'aider. Il dégagea un bras dans le but de l'atteindre, mais son compagnon raide le bloquait dans son amplitude.

\- Attend, j'ai besoin de prendre...

\- Oh, oui, prend-moi.

Il se figea sous l'exclamation d'une honnêteté pure qui avait rapidement échappée au paladin bleu, le coupant en plein milieux de sa phrase. Il releva la tête pour le regarder, le dépassant de quelques centimètres à peines perceptibles. D'abord surpris, il le dévisagea, et constata l'expression écarlate et stupéfaite de son amoureux. Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage et il ne se fit pas prier pour le plaquer contre le mur juste à côté d'eux.

Lance sentit son souffle devenir si court et tremblant qu'il crut qu'il allait suffoqué. Le regard brûlant de passion de son amant le charmait, et ses mains qui glissaient sur son corps jusqu'à ses hanches et son fessier le rendirent fébrile. Cela faisait si longtemps, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre : ils se poseront des questions plus tard. Il le tira dans un baiser rude et passionné, et sauta pour entourer ses hanches de ses jambes. Ils se firent l'amour comme jamais, savourant pleinement ses retrouvailles, et apaisèrent les tourments de leurs cœurs.

Désormais plus calmes, ils se rhabillèrent avant de se séparer, non sans quelques derniers baisers, pour aider l'équipe dans leurs tâches. Au repas du soir, ils prirent place l'un à côté de l'autre, et écoutèrent Krolia répondre aux nombreuses questions de Shiro et Allura sur ce qu'elle avait découvert avec Keith à propos des colonies.

Le repas achevé, tous allèrent se coucher, Cosmo suivant son maître par habitude. Lance installa une large couverture épaisse au sol pour l'animal avant de rejoindre son amant pour l'étreindre dans leur lit. Une question particulière brûlait ses lèvres, mais il n'avait pas réussi à trouvé le moindre moment pour se confier. Désormais seuls, s'apportant de tendres caresses dans la pénombre, les langues se délièrent.

\- Kitten ?

\- Uhm ?

\- Comment ça se passe pour ton cycle ?

Keith rouvrit les yeux avant de pousser un petit soupir. Il pouvait sentir l'inquiétude de son compagnon.

\- J'avais mes pilules que vous m'avez donné avant de partir. J'en prenais une lorsqu'elles arrivaient. Mon cycle est de nouveau fixé à quatre mois, donc je présume que ça n'a pas vraiment eu d'impact. Je doute de pouvoir être pleinement conscient par contre.

\- On ne pourra le savoir que lorsque les prochaines arriveront, c'est ça ? soupira Lance, soucieux.

\- Normalement, ce sera dans un mois.

\- Si tu fais l'effort de pas te faire embarquer dans un univers alternatif ou une autre abysse quantique, ça devrait aller, railla-t-il pour le taquiner doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait voulu que notre vaisseau soit en difficulté à cet endroit précis, répliqua son amant en lui pinçant les côtes.

\- Aïeuh !

Le paladin rouge pouffa, puis il perçu le sourire de son amoureux lorsqu'il l'entendit souffler avec amusement.

\- Vous avez pu vous parlez un peu, ta mère et toi ? Histoire de rattraper le temps perdu.

\- Un peu. On avait beaucoup de flash back, et on en partageait quelque uns sans le vouloir.

Lance se raidit, écarlate, avant que le long silence embarrassé de son partenaire ne confirme ses craintes. Il grogna, profondément gêné, et se demanda comment il pourra de nouveau regarder Krolia en face le lendemain matin. Keith reprit la parole pour changer de sujet.

\- On a beaucoup parlé de mon père surtout, et comment il est mort...

\- Oh... Ça a dû lui faire un choc...

\- Elle a fait comme si de rien était, mais j'ai vu que la nouvelle l'avait secoué. Elle m'a surtout dit quelque chose de très intéressant.

\- Laquelle ?

\- "Je n'ai jamais pu avoir de chaleurs si ce n'était pas avec ton père".

Lance se redressa subitement, ce nouvel indice ayant ravivé sa curiosité à ce sujet.

\- Vous avez parlé des chaleurs ?

\- Je dois voir Salv pour affirmer ma théorie, mais oui, elle a répondu à beaucoup de mes questions.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe pour les femmes ? Comment elles tombent enceintes ? Pourquoi les hommes en ont aussi ? Et pourquoi il y a des "receveurs" ? Et aussi...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa série de questions posées rapidement que son petit-ami l'avait coupé en posant sa main sur sa bouche, l'air blasé. Bien qu'agacé, il accepta de se taire pour le laisser parler. Keith se redressa aussi pour s'asseoir sur le lit, et poussa un long soupir. Il était fatigué, mais il pouvait comprendre qu'après tant de mystère, Lance désirait découvrir la vérité maintenant.

\- Les femmes ont des chaleurs tous les six mois, et c'est pendant cette période qu'elles sont le plus fécondes. Seulement ce ne sont pas des chaleurs comme celles que je peux avoir : elles sont juste... Excitée ? Je n'ai pas d'autre mot, désolé...

\- Oh, d'accord, bredouilla son amant en se frottant la nuque, aussi embarrassé que lui. Et pour les hommes ?

\- Comme Lotor n'en a pas et qu'il est, comme on le sait, de la génération avant la guerre, j'ai présumé qu'il s'agissait d'un défaut génétique.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu te souviens que Slav a dit que les chaleurs sont apparus dû à une mutation ? Peut-être que, comme pour les humains, des gênes de chaleurs féminins étaient présents chez certain hommes, et que ces hommes ont eu des enfants, et ainsi de suite.

\- Oh ! Alors dix milles ans aurait suffit pour que tous les Galras mâles aient cette particularité ?

\- Peut-être que les hommes qui avaient des chaleurs étaient plus fertiles, suggéra Keith en haussant les épaules. Mais comme ça provient d'un "défaut" génétique, ça a dû dégénérer, ce qui fait qu'il y a désormais des mâle qui sont "receveurs" pendant leurs chaleurs.

\- Uhm... Ça se tient, surtout quand on voit ce qui s'est passé avec la sélection des animaux pour favoriser un critère spécifique. Comme des nez de plus en plus écrasés chez des chiens et des chats, ce qui a causé des problèmes respiratoires...

\- Exact. Ma mère m'a expliqué que l'instinct de procréation des chaleurs nous donne envie de nous "installer", voir même de "nidifier".

\- Oh, c'est pour ça que t'avait envie de faire ces espèces de nids ?

\- Je pense oui.

Lance blêmit brusquement, l'angoisse se lisant dans son regard figé dans le sien. Son amoureux comprit aussitôt ce à quoi il avait pensé, aussi, il prit la parole pour apaiser ses craintes.

\- Non, les hommes ne peuvent pas tomber enceinte.

\- Oh bon sang, tu me rassures ! Parce qu'on ne s'est absolument pas protégés depuis le début !

\- Je sais, pouffa-t-il en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

Le paladin bleu sourit à sa drague silencieuse et vint quérir un baiser avant de continuer son interrogatoire.

\- Et pourquoi ta mère a dit qu'elle n'avait des chaleurs qu'avec ton père ?

\- C'est là que j'ai une autre théorie, et j'espérais que Dakhel et Radrok me répondent : je soupçonne que les Galras agissent un peu comme les oiseaux inséparables.

\- Ceux qui se laisse dépérir si leur partenaire meure ?

\- Ouais.

\- Wooooh, attend, les galra ne tomberaient amoureux qu'une fois, ou un truc dans le genre ?

\- Non, je pense que ce sentiment peut partir et revenir, mais si ils trouvent le bon partenaire, celui avec lequel ils veulent passer leur vie, mais qu'il décède ou part, peut-être que ça bloque les hormones. Du moins, jusqu'à qu'un autre partenaire ne remplace le précédent.

\- Je suis complètement perdu... Ce serait magique ?

\- Non, attend, plus comme une sorte de... Dépression ?... Ah, comment expliquer ça...

Keith se massa les yeux, peinant à réfléchir, avant de se redresser pour le regarder.

\- Comme les hommes proviennent d'un "défaut" je ne pense pas que ça marche, mais visiblement, les femmes peuvent choisir un partenaire à vie et lui dédier leurs chaleurs de façon exclusive. Peut-être que lorsque ma mère l'était, ça lui rappelait mon père et moi, et que ça la démoralisait trop pour se laisser aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. Les femmes, contrairement aux hommes, sont conscientes et responsables pendant cette période.

Lance le dévisagea, partagé entre différents sentiments. Il préféra parler d'autre chose, ne voulant pas relever à quel point cette situation était triste.

\- Je trouve ça à la fois super fascinant et en même temps très bizarre que tu parles de ta mère comme d'un animal que t'as étudié en laboratoire...

\- Désolé, en deux ans j'ai dû inconsciemment adopter sa façon de parler et d'analyser les choses, pouffa son amant. Elle m'a un peu entraîné.

\- Oh, dur ?

\- Assez oui...

Lance déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui le fit tendrement sourire : toutes ces affections lui avaient tant manquer. La promesse de les retrouver, ainsi que de revoir ses amis l'avait beaucoup aidé à tenir lors de ces deux longues années.

\- Alors, commença le cubain en revenant au sujet précédant. Les Galras pourraient choisir un partenaire particulier à la fois pour avoir leur chaleur ? C'est plutôt romantique, sourit le cubain.

\- Surprenant venant d'eux, hein ?

\- Oui, pouffa-t-il, l'angoisse nouant son estomac avant qu'il n'ose se lancer pour tendre la perche. Mais c'est déjà ce que tu fais avec moi, donc, ça ne me semble pas si absurde.

Keith sourit en rougissant un peu, mais ne réagit pas plus que ça. Il perdit cependant son sourire en voyant que Lance semblait attendre quelque chose d'autre. Après une brève réflexion, il alla l'embrasser, puis le regarda pour savoir si c'était bien ça qu'il voulait. Faible devant cette mine interrogative et perdue, ainsi que cette volonté de bien vouloir faire, le cubain l'embrassa à son tour en fondant de tendresse.

Ils auraient pu continuer de s'apporter d'autres douces attentions si le bâillement du demi-Galra n'avait pas couper leurs embrassades. Lance pouffa en se sentant un peu coupable.

\- Pardon, babe, tu dois être épuisé..., s'excusa-t-il en se rallongeant avec lui.

\- C'est rien, je pouvais bien répondre à tes questions, surtout après tout ce par quoi on est passé, répondit Keith en s'installant contre sa poitrine pour écouter son cœur, les yeux fermés.

\- Deux ans... Je n'arrive pas à croire que pour vous ça ait duré aussi longtemps alors que pour nous, ça n'a été que deux mois. Vous avez pu rattraper le temps perdu, je suis vraiment content pour toi, babe ! Quelque part, je t'envie un peu. Je veux dire, j'aurais aimé revoir un peu ma mère, moi aussi. Heureusement, c'est pour bientôt ! Dis tu penses que...

Il se coupa dans sa phrase, continuant juste les délicates caresses du bout des doigts qu'il effectuait le long de la colonne vertébrale. Les lèvres entre-ouvertes, le corps lourd, la respiration lente : son amant dormait déjà. Pourtant de nature insomniaque, Keith devait vraiment être fatigué pour tomber si vite dans le pays des rêves. Il sourit, attendrit, avant de fermer les yeux aussi. C'est en pensant à ses propres retrouvailles avec sa famille qu'il s'endormit également.

Le lendemain matin, tous se préparèrent et mangèrent ensemble. Pendant le repas, Lance évita le regard de Krolia, mal à l'aise et légèrement rouge. Il se sentait embarrassé qu'elle ait pu voir quoi que ce soit de l'intimité qu'il partageait avec son fils. La Galra, bien que perdue, n'insista pas, et le laissa en paix. Puis, vint le moment où tous devaient se séparer pour mener à bien leurs mouvements pour se diriger vers la Terre.

Une mission attendait Keith et Krolia, qui rejoindront Voltron le lendemain, aussi, ils montèrent dans leur vaisseau. Le demi-Galra pouvait voir et comprendre les inquiétudes de son équipe, mais il ne pouvait rien dire de plus pour les rassurer. Lance lui offrit un dernier baiser avant de partir. Enfin, plusieurs baisers pendant qu'il geignait de ne pas vouloir être séparer de lui aussi rapidement. Keith sourit en répondant aux affections. Leurs amis étaient surpris de le voir aussi ouvert, mais après deux ans dans les abysses, ils pouvaient comprendre qu'il préférait ignorer sa pudeur pour profiter de son amant : il avait mûri, indéniablement.

Un dernier baiser, une dernière caresse, et il se sépara de Lance pour refermer le cockpit. Hunk se vit obliger de tirer son meilleur ami, qui pleurnichait, par la capuche pour le traîner hors du hangars. Keith les regarda s'abriter derrière la bais vitrée avec un sourire amusé, avant que sa mère ne mette le contact et qu'ils ne démarrent pour filer aux travers des étoiles. Un silence tranquille s'installa pendant quelque seconde, presque une minute. Puis, Krolia prit la parole. Son attitude plus nonchalante, bien qu'elle avait toujours cette posture droite et fière, montra qu'elle allait aborder un sujet personnel.

\- C'est une bonne personne pour tes chaleurs.

Son ton était doux. Keith sourit, touché, mais chercha à se défiler par l'humour pour ne pas se laisser submerger par le torrent d'émotions chaleureuses qui gonflaient sa poitrine.

\- Il n'est pas très doué pour faire un nid, mais oui.

Le visage de Krolia s'allongea en blêmissant, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui avec un regard rond.

\- Vous faites le nid ensemble ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, craignant que c'était un manque de pudeur pour les Galra, voir même, quelque chose d'obscène.

\- Mais vous... Vous êtes juste une paire accouplée ?

\- Les paires ne font pas ça ?...

\- Non, Keith, il n'y a que les époux...

Il devint aussi blanc qu'elle, mais après la vague de stupeur, une monté d'adrénaline le fit rougir et trembler. Bien sûr que son histoire avec Lance se passait à merveille en plus d'être solide, mais il n'avait encore jamais pensé à un choix aussi important que le mariage. Secoué par une nuée d'émotions aussi puissantes que différentes, il resta silencieux pendant le reste du voyage.

Une fois à la base Marmora, ils récupérèrent l'équipe du jeune homme. Jo'ren, le Balmerien, et Vakim, semblable à Rolo, sautèrent pour l'enlacer en pleurant de joie. Keith se raidit, à la fois surpris, mal à l'aise et touché par les inquiétudes qu'ils avaient eu pendant le long silence de sa dernière mission. Toute son équipe avait déjà été briefée et avait connaissance des conséquences de ce séjour dans les abysses quantiques. Néanmoins, ses deux camarades non Galras étaient étonnés de le voir plus grand et plus musclé.

Ils se mirent tous en route, Dahkel et Radrok particulièrement silencieux à l'arrière. Une tonne de questions bouillonnaient à l'intérieur de son crâne, mais il devait prendre son mal en patience s'il ne voulait pas paraître trop brusque et indiscret. Il attendit patiemment d'arriver sur la station Marmora abandonnée, où ils devaient récupérer du matériels et la boîte noire, pour avoir Dahkel avec lui. Radrok n'appréciait visiblement pas d'être ainsi séparer de son partenaire, mais accepta la décision de son chef par respect de la hiérarchie.

Tous séparés par groupe de deux, leurs radios fonctionnelles pour se contacter au besoin, ils se dispersèrent dans la station. Dahkel étant le pirate informatique, Keith et lui se chargèrent de la boîte noire ainsi que des cellules de données. Le transfert étant long, ils devaient surtout attendre les bras croisés.

Assis côte à côte devant les écrans, le demi-Galra saisit sa chance pour soulager enfin sa curiosité.

\- Excuse-moi, je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

Dahkel se raidit, mais tourna un regard vers lui pour l'autoriser à se lancer.

\- Tu nidifies ?

Ses joues se colorèrent avant qu'il ne se retourne vers les écrans, profondément embarrassé. Keith soupçonnait que c'était une question particulièrement indiscrète pour un Galra, mais il en avait assez : il voulait des réponses !

\- Désolé, je ne sais pas grand chose sur l'intimité des Galras, c'est juste... Je me posais la question.

Un silence gênant s'installa pendant une longue minute, avant que Dahkel n'accepte d'ouvrir la bouche. Il s'éclaircit la voix, le regard fuyant.

\- Oui, je nidifies...

\- Avec lui ?

Il avala sa salive de travers et s'étrangla, déclenchant une quinte de toux interminable. Keith l'avouait, c'était culotté de sa part, mais il avait déjà enfoncé plus de portes ouvertes que prévu avec cet homme.

\- Excusez-moi, chef, mais... Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à savoir au juste ?..., s'embourba Dahkel, rouge, et manquant presque de bégayer.

\- C'était juste de la curiosité, désolé. Mes connaissances sont limitées sur ce sujet, j'ai surtout expérimenté à l'aveugle.

Il espérait secrètement que son équipier réponde, jouant sur les mots pour avoir la réponse qui lui permettrait de le coincé une bonne fois pour toute.

Le Galra se ressaisit, de profonde inspiration l'aidant dans sa tâche, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Oui, oui...

Il avait tenté de paraître assuré, mais sa deuxième affirmation sonnait plus timide. Bouleversé, mais confirmant ainsi ses soupçons, Keith se tourna vers lui avec des yeux plus ronds.

\- Vous êtes marié...

Dahkel se figea, avant de tourner la tête également pour le voir. Secoué qu'il soit au courant de la subtilité de cette pratique, il ne put s'empêcher de sortir une réflexion acerbe.

\- Je croyais que vous n'y connaissiez rien.

\- J'ai dit que je n'y connaissais pas grand chose, nuance, rétorqua son chef, le laissant se redresser avec surprise et embarras. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Radrok ? Je croyais que les lames interdisaient les relations, pourquoi vous êtes marié en plus d'être recherchés ?

Définitivement coincé et le téléchargement loin d'être fini, le Galra abandonna. Il baissa la tête en soupirant, les yeux fermés. Puis, il rouvrit à demi les paupières pour regarder son chef de ses prunelles dorés.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ? Plus précisément, qu'est-ce que vous savez déjà ?

\- J'ai consulté la base de donnée dans le système où vous vous trouviez avant : vous avez été exclus et condamnés après avoir violemment tué votre chef. Je voudrais connaître votre version des faits.

Dahkel se redressa lentement pour se laisser retomber contre le dossier de son siège. Sa posture était nonchalante, loin de celle droite et militaire qu'il avait habituellement.

\- Je pense avoir besoin de reprendre depuis le début, mais ce sera long.

\- J'écoute, répondit simplement son supérieur en se réinstallant plus confortablement dans son propre siège, rongeant son frein pour ne pas paraître trop enthousiaste.

\- Pour commencer, avec Radrok, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'unique ou singulier. Lorsqu'on a effectué nos missions ensembles, on s'est retrouvé à s'occuper de nos chaleurs comme celles du reste de l'équipe : rien de bien particulier.

C'était... gênant à entendre, mais Keith en avait suffisamment vu sur les stations Galra pour ne pas se laisser aller. Il resta silencieux pour écouter le récit de Dahkel.

\- Mais il y a eu une série de missions que nous avons dû faire en duo. C'était des missions très courtes de piratage informatiques à distance, on était sur un petit vaisseau d'appoint et on allait par mont et par vaux. On est resté que tous les deux pendant plus de trois deca-phoeb et demi.

Le paladin rouge tiqua. C'était largement suffisant pour qu'un groupe de cycle se boucle. Fermé ce cycle avec une seule personne avait une symbolique très forte, même pour un Galra, il pouvait ainsi comprendre ce début d'intimité qui en était né.

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose entre Radrok et moi, et notre envie de nous protéger mutuellement est passé au delà des besoins pour la mission. Ça s'est fait petit à petit. Lorsqu'on s'est rendu compte où en était notre relation, on était en chemin vers la station pour rendre notre rapport.

Il jouait nerveusement avec ses mains : les fermant, les rouvrant, frottant ses doigts entre eux.

\- On ne participait plus à l'apaisement, ça ne nous intéressait pas. Mais on... comment dire, on...

Il humecta ses lèvres, embarrassé.

\- On avait pas besoin d'être en chaleur, on se retrouvait assez souvent.

Keith comprit. Les Galra des lames étaient tant pris dans leurs codes et leurs missions qu'ils ne découchaient pas s'ils n'étaient pas en chaleur. Le sexe n'était qu'un besoin comme un autre, ils le soulageaient seulement si c'était vraiment nécessaire mais ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Il supposait que ça venait du fait que les chaleurs, normalement unique aux femmes, étaient ce qui les rendaient fertile, donc instinctivement, ils ne couchaient que pendant ces périodes. Savoir que deux Galras se voyaient en dehors des chaleurs pour découcher relevait du romantisme.

\- Un soir, Radrok m'a avoué qu'il ne voulait pas que d'autres s'occupent de nos chaleurs, et j'ai accepté. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit, c'est juste...

Dahkel gigota un peu sur son siège, rouge.

\- C'est juste que je préférais l'avoir seulement pour moi...

Keith sourit, comprenant parfaitement ce sentiment. Son équipier semblant se perdre dans son embarras dû au silence, il décida de l'encourager en prenant la parole.

\- Avoir quelqu'un de manière exclusive n'est pas une si mauvaise chose lorsqu'on finit par y goûter.

Le Galra eut un petit sourire, son regard s'attendrissant tandis qu'il replongeait dans ses souvenirs. Plus détendu, il continua son récit, ne voyant pas la surprise de son chef qui ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi.

\- C'était une époque où les duo accouplés n'étaient pas interdit chez les lames, donc on a pu profiter un peu de la situation.

\- Il y a combien de temps ?

\- Une dizaine d'années, environs. Seulement, les autres Galras n'imaginaient pas que nous faisions plus que partager une même odeur. Nous étions... Un... Comment dire...

\- Couple ? tenta Keith en haussant un sourcil, incertain que c'était bien le mot qu'il cherchait.

\- Euh... Oui, un "couple". Nous sommes des enfants des lames, nos mères étaient des espionnes, et nous ont élevés sur ces vaisseaux. Les Galras sur les planètes que nous visitions pouvaient être uniquement à deux pour les chaleurs et dans leur vie, mais chez les lames, ce sont tous les Marmora qui sont ta famille et tes amants.

Keith lui jeta un regard interdit, trouvant l'explication particulièrement dérangeante.

\- Les lames couchent avec leur famille ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demandé, écœuré.

\- Oh, non. Nous savons avec qui nous sommes liés par le sang. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que notre dévotion est lié à notre famille, c'est un code d'honneur. Les lames, étant notre refuge et notre foyer, représente cette famille.

Bien que toujours aussi perturbé et mal à l'aise, il l'encouragea à continuer.

\- Bon, les couples n'étaient pas vraiment chose courante chez les lames, plus qu'aujourd'hui. Je suppose que c'est un détail important pour la suite.

\- Oui... J'étais assez demandé, disons. Beaucoup venait me voir pour que je leur donne l'apaisement dont ils avaient besoin, mais je refusais toujours. Malgré tout, ça rendait Radrok fou, il n'arrêtait pas d'écarter ces Galras de moi. Il est possessif, ce qui n'arrange pas les choses lorsque les receveurs me tourne autour.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Keith, surpris que ce détail ait autant d'importance.

\- Receveur ou donneur, lorsque l'ont commence à nidifier, on devient très agressif envers ceux qui ont le même type de chaleur que nous.

Il comprit subitement la raison pour laquelle Radrok s'était plusieurs fois emporté avec lui.

\- Avec Radrok, on ne se soucie pas vraiment de qui est quoi, on change si on en a envie, on ne se prend pas la tête.

\- Même pendant les chaleurs ? demanda son chef, surpris, persuadé que son rôle était tout tracé.

\- L'apaisement est clos si on estime que ça a été suffisant. Après les cylces de contrôle passé, on peut resté conscient et choisir. Avant que Radrok ne le suggère, je ne pensais pas que nous pouvions inversé les rôles aussi pendant nos chaleurs. On sortait des rangs en étant ainsi un duo privé, et plus encore lorsque notre façon de faire s'est su - je ne sais toujours pas comment - . On était particulièrement mal vu, pour les autres Galras, on sortait de notre rôle choisi naturellement à notre naissance.

Dahkel serra les poings.

\- J'ai pensé comme ça aussi, mais après avoir nidifier avec Radrok, je me suis rendu compte que si l'apaisement s'effectuait même en inversant, alors c'était aussi naturel que tout le reste. Mais notre chef était très "traditionnel". Pour lui, Radrok était un receveur et ne pouvait absolument pas vouloir -et encore moins apprécier- d'être donneur.

La colère qui découlait de ces souvenirs monta, et il peinait à la maîtriser. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses poings se desserraient pour mieux se resserrer et il serrait les dents.

\- Alors il a voulu le lui montrer, lui rappeler sa place, siffla-t-il entre ses crocs.

Keith se raidit, son regard devenant grave.

\- Il m'a envoyé en mission avec deux autres lames pendant les chaleurs de Radrok. Je l'avais autorisé à trouver l'apaisement avec un autre, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il subisse le manque, c'était pire que ma jalousie. Mais je savais qu'il était borné, et que j'allais devoir faire vite pour le soutenir. J'ai été brutal avec mon équipe, mais le lendemain, la mission était achevée et on a pu rentré...

Il prit une grande respiration pour apaiser ses sentiments orageux.

\- Radrok était au plus mal, ce qui ne m'a pas surpris, mais il y avait l'ébauche d'un nid parmi le foutoir de sa cellule. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Même s'il allait subir le manque, il aurait achevé le nid, au moins pour passer ses chaleurs correctement.

\- Il n'a pas pu le finir..., comprit Keith, sa voix presque muette en comprenant ce qui s'était passé.

\- Je savais de qui était la faute. Même si nous n'étions qu'une paire accouplé, notre chef aurait dû respecter sa volonté, mais il ne l'a pas fait...

Dahkel releva son regard, fixant le vide d'un air prédateur.

\- On n'allait pas laisser passer ça...

Keith frissonna, penaud. Le hackeur de son équipe avait toujours été très calme et réfléchit, le voir avec une attitude aussi froide et sauvage lui faisait un peu peur.

\- Le temps que Radrok se remette du manque d'apaisement, on a loupé la mission qu'on devait faire avec notre équipe, mais on est revenu, et on a régler nos comptes.

Il leva les yeux sur son chef, une lueur tranchante et déterminée brillant à l'intérieur.

\- Personne ne doit toucher au partenaire de nid sans son consentement, jamais.

Il avait insisté sur le dernier mot avec un accent plus sauvage, typique des Galras. Keith frissonna. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir voulu se venger, même s'il trouvait que tuer le responsable, et surtout de cette façon, était extrême. Contrairement à beaucoup de gens, il n'était pas du genre à désirer la mort de quelqu'un, non, il était plus patient et vicieux : il désirait plutôt voir le coupable souffrir et être tourmenté jusqu'à la fin de sa longue et misérable existence. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait aimé enfermé Zarkon pour le reste de l'éternité.

Néanmoins, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si quelqu'un osait s'en prendre à Lance. Il ne serait pas surpris d'être capable de meurtre, usant de ses poings jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Il espérait ne jamais avoir à faire à ce genre de situation affreuse, que ce soit son amant qui soit la victime ou lui-même. Cette crainte d'être abusé, il l'avait constamment, surtout avec ses chaleurs capricieuses, et il avait toujours le mauvais souvenir de Yvan qui l'emportait vers l'inconnu. Certes, c'était il y a deux ans pour lui, mais cette image et la terreur qu'il avait eu à cet instant resteront sûrement à jamais gravé dans son esprit.

L'explication enfin donné, il comprenait désormais la réserve des deux Galras envers leurs semblables, cette complicité, ce mystère qui les entourait, leur silence... Surtout, il comprenait pourquoi Radrok était aussi agressif et sur le qui-vive : il était encore traumatisé. Non seulement il a eu le manque d'apaisement à gérer, mais en plus il a été conscient de tout ce qui s'était passé. Keith ne pourra jamais savoir quel genre de sentiments horribles le tourmentaient chaque jour, et quelque part, il espérait ne jamais le découvrir.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, ne désirant que briser ce silence de plomb emplit de souvenirs sombres et désagréable. Dahkel secoua la tête et retourna sur son écran pour pianoter sur le clavier virtuelle.

\- Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez bloqué en tant que donneur, chef, vous n'avez pas à vous excusez.

Oh, alors depuis Radrok refusait d'être receveur ? Il pouvait le comprendre.

\- Après cet incident, les bases Marmora ont fiché nos noms et notre description physique. On a changer d'identité, d'apparence et de système solaire. Une loi est vite passée pour interdire les relations, même les duo accouplés, afin que ce genre d'affaire ne se reproduise pas.

\- C'était il y a combien de temps ?...

\- Ça fait cinq ans.

\- Et Kolivan n'a rien remarqué depuis tout ce temps ? Radrok ne semblait pas très discret...

\- Kolivan est au courant.

Stupéfait, il se raidit en le dévisageant avec un regard interdit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il nous a confronté en privé, et avec nos explications, il a accepté de faire une entorse à la règle. Nous pouvons rester tant que nous sommes discret sur notre relation et efficace lors de nos mission. Il a été très clair à ce sujet : être des partenaires de nid ne doit pas entraver notre travail.

Keith n'aurait jamais penser tomber d'aussi haut. Kolivan serait en fait... Gentil et compréhensif ?

\- Pourtant, lorsqu'il a apprit pour Lance et moi, il n'a pas hésiter à me virer...

\- Vous avez été malheureusement un bouc-émissaire pour donner l'exemple. Des soupçons étaient sur nous depuis un moment, et si Kolivan avait laissé passé votre histoire sans que votre équipe n'insiste lourdement, une enquête du cercle supérieur aurait été mené, et il aurait été démit de ses fonctions. Beaucoup sont plus proches que vous ne le pensez, chef : cette base aurait perdu un bon nombre de ses occupants.

Le paladin fit chuter son regard vers le sol, encore stupéfait par la nouvelle. Dahkel attira de nouveau son attention par son petit sourire en coin.

\- Si vous voulez tout savoir, il était "désappointé" de perdre un élément tel que vous, et espérait bien que vos amis le harcèle pour le "forcer" à vous reprendre.

Il se sentait à la fois gêné, flatté et complètement stupide. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé qu'un petit groupe s'occupait de toutes ces bases, et avait naïvement cru que Kolivan était déjà à la tête de toutes les milices. En réalité, ce grand Galra réservé l'avait protégé, lui ainsi que tous les autres couples qu'il cachait dans la station en jouant les durs à cuire. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains et poussa un grognement embarrassé. Dahkel souffla avec amusement.

\- Nous avons terminer, déclara-t-il en déconnectant la cellule de donnée, lui offrant ainsi un échappatoire.

\- Rejoignons les autres sur le pont.

\- À vos ordres.

Ils se levèrent pour quitter la pièce. À leur retour, Radrok dévisagea froidement son supérieur, mais fut surpris de recevoir un sourire bienveillant avec un léger signe de tête. Intrigué, il échangea un regard avec son amant qui répondit d'un lent battement de cils. C'était discret, mais suffisant pour qu'il comprenne que leur chef était au courant de tout. Mal à l'aise, il croisa les bras, et remis son masque pour dissimuler ses expressions.

Keith se sentait mal pour lui, et désirait l'aider. Cependant, il ne savait pas comment, et encore moins si le Galra accepterait cette main tendue. Laisser Dahkel et Radrok gérer cette situation et accepter de garder le silence sur leur relation, était le seul soutient qu'il pouvait apporter.


	27. Chapter 27

\- Nous ne resteront pas longtemps, commença Krolia en marchant avec Keith dans les couloirs de la base des lames de Marmora. Tu n'auras pas à parler, je vais m'occuper de rendre notre rapport oral.

\- On repart après ? demanda son fils.

\- Tu auras sûrement à rejoindre ton équipe pour rejoindre la Terre au plus vite. Des bras supplémentaire pour repousser les troupes de Sendak ne seront pas de trop.

\- D'accord...

Il ne voulait pas quitter sa mère maintenant, mais elle avait raison : Voltron allait avoir besoin de tout le monde sur ce coup là. Aussi, il n'était pas réellement contre l'idée de renouer avec ses amis et son amant qui lui avaient terriblement manqué pendant ces deux longues années.

Cosmo à ses talons, il suivit sa mère jusqu'à la salle où se trouvait des généraux. À sa grande surprise, il découvrit Acxa, l'une des femmes qui accompagnait Lotor. Il la dévisagea, méfiant. La jeune femme ne détourna pas les yeux, restant droite et confiante. Il devait bien admettre qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire si facilement, c'était une qualité appréciable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? osa-t-il demander.

\- J'avais des questions, je devais voir Lotor. Avant que vous ne le capturiez, il a tué Narti parce que la sorcière l'utilisait pour voir à travers ses yeux. Quand je lui ai demandé une explication, il m'a juste dit que ce n'était que purement logique. Plus il parlait et plus je me rendais compte que ses ambitions n'étaient pas si différente de celle de son père et je n'ai pas signer pour ça.

\- Tu aurais pu partir et refaire ta vie.

\- Si les Galra ne sont pas encadrés et calmés je n'aurais jamais la paix. Ne penses pas que je vous aide de bon cœur, c'est juste de la survie.

Il hocha la tête, mais resta septique. Avec l'expérience, il savait qu'il y avait des planètes sur lesquelles elle aurait très bien pu se cacher et écouler ses derniers jours sans soucies. Il avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle ne supportait pas la solitude et il pouvait le comprendre.

Krolia commença à donner leur rapport oral, puis, les généraux expliquèrent la situation. Ils apprirent que les quelques partisans de Lotor avaient attaqué le cercle supérieur des lames : personne n'y avait survécu, dans un camps comme dans l'autre, car la flotte de la sorcière de Zarkon était arrivée pour finir le travail. Ils étaient stupéfaits d'apprendre qu'en deux mois le groupuscule ne comportait plus que quelques bases. Sans leurs leaders, les bases s'étaient désorganisées et écroulées une à une. Désormais, les lames étaient presque en voit d'extinction.

Keith avait proposé son aide en entendant ça, après tout, Voltron comprendrait la situation. Les lames devaient leur apporter leur soutient logistique pendant le combat contre Sendak, cela remettait en question le plan entier ! Les généraux refusèrent, mais lui demandèrent de prévenir son équipe pour que les rebelles et Voltron se ré-organise sur la contre-attaque.

Tous d'accord, ils se séparèrent. Krolia accompagna son fils jusqu'à son vaisseau. Le jeune homme semblait préoccupé, ce qui la poussa à le questionner.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton père faisait la même tête lorsqu'il était soucieux et plongé dans ses pensées.

Il soupira, démasqué.

\- Comment les lames vont faire sans les ordres du cercle supérieur ?

\- Kolivan va prendre la tête de commandant, et réunir les dernières lames. Il y aura sûrement des changements de règles pour facilité la coopération de tous.

\- Et les cycles ? Ceux qui seront en plein dedans ne pourront pas nous aider. Kolivan en fait partie.

Il baissa les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieux.

\- D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas connaissance de son cycle...

Il aurait pu en entendre parler depuis le temps qu'il travaillait avec lui, surtout qu'ils avaient fait équipe longtemps lors de ses débuts. Pourtant, il n'avait pas vu une seule fois un indice sur les chaleurs de son chef. C'était bizarre.

Krolia détourna le regard en soupirant, une pointe de tristesse compatissante passant dans son regard. Intrigué, il l'interrogea sans un mot et parvint à avoir ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Kolivan est comme moi : il a perdu sa partenaire de nid il y a longtemps.

Surpris de l'apprendre, il devint blême. Toutes les fois où il avait osé lui tenir tête et répliquer de manière acerbe lui revenait en mémoire. Il se sentait stupide et terriblement coupable d'avoir ravivé des souvenirs aussi douloureux.

\- C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il cache les partenaires dans sa base, comme les deux membres de ton équipe.

Incapable de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, il hocha juste la tête pour montrer qu'il l'avait écouté et qu'il comprenait. Elle frictionna doucement son épaule dans un geste encore un peu raide qui le fit sourire, aussi bien d'amusement que d'attendrissement. Ses affections maternelles maladroites le comblaient toujours autant de bonheur.

\- Retrouve tes amis et ton partenaire, nous resteront en contacte régulièrement pour nous organiser.

Elle humecta ses lèvres, un peu nerveuse.

\- Mais si tu as besoin de parler, tu connais les codes de ma liaison privée, d'accord ?

Il sourit.

\- Oui.

\- Prends soin de toi, mon fils.

\- Toi aussi, maman.

Ils s'enlacèrent une dernière fois avant de se séparer pour de bon. Cosmo à ses côtés, il démarra son vaisseau et quitta la base. Son ventre était noué d'angoisse, dû aux prochains événements dont le dénouement était plus qu'incertain, et de culpabilité envers Kolivan. Ses émotions s'apaisèrent lorsqu'il revint au château, l'accueil chaleureux de ses amis le réconfortant. Lance le prit dans ses bras quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser doucement, puis, ils suivirent le reste de l'équipe main dans la main.

Une fois sur le pont, il expliqua la situation, sans lâcher une seule fois la main de son compagnon. La situation était grave, Allura en était consciente, mais la Terre ne pouvait pas attendre une seconde de plus.

\- Bien, on va faire un voyage par un trou de ver, recharger aussi vite que possible les batteries du Teludav sur Arus, et repartir en vitesse de croisière. Si Blue a pu faire le voyage en une journée, nous seront sur Terre en quelques heures.

\- La rébellion est déjà sur Arus, prévint Coran. Ils attendent notre arrivée ainsi que vos ordres, princesse.

\- Ils sont au courant pour les lames ? demanda Hunk vers Keith.

\- Ma mère va se charger de la communication avec eux. D'ailleurs, si on a le moindre message, c'est elle qu'on doit contacter. Pidge, la rébellion a des nouvelles de ton père ? Il me semblait qu'il arrivait à envoyer des signaux.

\- Pas depuis deux jours, c'est pour ça que ça urge...

\- On ne devrait pas partir devant avec les lions pendant que le château refait ses batteries ? demanda Lance, inquiet.

\- La flotte de Sendak se renforcerait avant l'arriver de toutes nos troupes, répondit son amoureux. On se mettrait en position de faiblesse et on l'avertirait.

Lance baissa les yeux avec Hunk. Shiro posa une main sur leurs épaules, compatissant.

\- Je sais que c'est dur pour tout ceux qui on de la famille, mais on ne peut pas faire autrement : si jamais nous perdons, ce sera la fin pour tout le monde.

Les concernés, dont Pidge, hochèrent la tête, même si leurs cœurs étaient déchirés. Allura se tourna vers Keith.

\- Pardon de te le demander si crûment devant tout le monde, mais... Pour ton cycle, ça ira ?

\- J'ai toujours des pilules, répondit son ami, comprenant que le sujet sensible était un facteur à problème pendant la guerre. Elles n'arriveront que le mois prochain, mais si jamais, j'ai toujours mes médicaments.

\- Je vois, merci et encore désolée.

\- C'est rien, je peux comprendre, sourit-il pour la rassurer.

\- Bien, sourit Shiro en tapotant amicalement l'épaule de son cadet. On rentre en hyper-espace. Une fois sur Arus, on fait l'inventaire des armes, des batteries, et Coran s'occupera de nos armures et des lions.

\- Le voyage va duré quelques heures, profitez en pour préparer les rations, les réfugiés de la Terre auront sûrement besoin de nourriture, ajouta Allura avant de tendre sa main au dessus de la tablette numérique. On y va ?

\- On y va ! s'exclamèrent ses amis en plaçant leurs mains sur la sienne.

Après un cri commun au nom de Voltron, ils se dispersèrent pour s'exécuter. Dans la cuisine, ils empaquetèrent les rations que Hunk et Coran avaient préparé jours et nuits depuis une semaine. Puis, ils mirent le tout dans des casses qu'ils chargèrent dans les conteneurs de la réserve du château.

L'angoisse montait, mais avec de l'organisation et la direction étonnement confiante et assuré de Keith, ils ne se laissèrent pas submerger. Shiro sourit, épaté de voir qu'en deux ans son cadet avait tant mûri. Il refusait toujours d'être leader, mais être bras droit était un compromis qu'il appréciait.

La sortie du trou de verre se fit ressentir, et aussitôt, tous s'empressèrent de se rendre à l'armurerie. Pidge prit le temps d'enlacer son frère en dehors du château et l'écouta avec Allura et Coran parler de toutes les armes en leur possession. Ils ne furent pas étonnés de voir Acxa avec eux, Keith les ayant déjà prévenu, mais ils se méfiaient toujours un peu d'elle.

Les batteries du château se rechargèrent peu à peu, la pression montait, et tous étaient particulièrement inquiet. Pendant une brève pause, Keith approcha Lance qui vérifiait que toutes les armes étaient fonctionnelles. Il toucha son dos pour attirer son attention, et reçu un sourire dès que les prunelles bleues se posèrent dans les siennes. Ils échangèrent un rapide baiser.

\- Ça va ? demanda le demi-Galra.

\- Ouais, un peu stressé, mais ça va.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour ta famille ?

\- Oui... Mes grands-parents ont une santé fragile, j'ai peur qu'à mon retour...

Il détourna le regard, la gorge serrée. Son compagnon le serra depuis le côté, un main sur sa hanche, et embrassa son cou.

\- Je ne peux pas t'assurer que rien ne leur est arrivé, mais je peux te promettre d'être là quand on aura posé le pied à Terre.

Un peu apaisé par ces paroles, Lance sourit et serra le bras qui passait devant lui en fermant les yeux. Ils apprécièrent la petite étreinte, avant qu'un sujet qui le tourmentait depuis quelques temps ne revienne en sa mémoire.

\- Dit, tu... Tu accepterais de rencontrer ma famille ?

C'était une décision très importante, une officialisation de leur relation. Ils en avaient déjà parlé lors de leur premier rendez-vous, mais ils ne l'avaient pas encore prévu. Keith rougit, mais sourit. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et un bonheur indescriptible envahissait sa poitrine.

\- Avec joie. Après tout, tu as déjà rencontré ma mère.

\- C'est vrai, pouffa Lance en pressant son front contre le sien, fou de joie.

\- On doit continuer l'inventaire, maintenant, conseilla doucement le texan en caressant sa joue avec tendresse.

\- T'as raison, à toute à l'heure, kitten, accepta son amoureux avant d'embrasser son front.

Le demi-Galra releva le menton pour l'embrasser plusieurs fois. Puis, ils se séparèrent pour continuer de s'organiser. Cette petite interlude leur avait fait du bien, ils se sentaient désormais bien plus énergique. L'ambiance sur Arus, comme au château, était électrique et tendue, il n'était pas rare de voir des gens se disputer pour des broutilles.

Enfin, le moment crucial arriva : le château était rechargé et prêt. Tout le monde enfila sa combinaison, monta dans leurs vaisseaux, et se précipita à leurs postes. Les arussiens étaient présent et faisaient une grande cérémonie pour leur départ, leur souhaitant d'avoir la force de l'univers à leur côté. Ils avaient déjà grandement participé à l'organisation en autorisant les rebelles à séjourner chez eux et en leur offrant de la nourriture. Tous étaient touché par leur gentillesse.

Allura lança le signal de départ, et la flotte se mit en route à toute vitesse, le château en tête. Ils étaient nombreux, mais Sendak avait tout autant de main d'œuvre en plus d'une puissance de frappe conséquente. Voltron allait devoir se charger des canons les plus important avec le soutient du Teludav.

Arrivé non loin de la Terre, la flotte se dispersa pour prendre position afin d'encercler Sendak. Le vaisseau mère était imposant, mais visiblement ses troupes avaient bien diminuée. Les terriens sourirent, fier de voir que leur patrie avait ainsi réussi à lui tenir tête.

\- Aller, tout le monde ! lança Keith au commande de Black, Shiro apportant son soutient en tant que tireur sur le Teludav. On forme Voltron !

Les lions se réunirent et tournèrent ensemble avant de s'assembler dans l'énergie commune qu'ils déployaient. Sans surprise, cela attira l'attention de la flotte Galra. Ils n'attendirent pas une seule seconde pour attaquer avant que l'ennemi ne le face. Bouclier et épée en main, Voltron fit une percé en arc de cercle, ce qui permit au premier déploiement de rebelle de s'approcher pour attaquer le vaisseau mère reclus derrière son bouclier.

\- On ne va pas assez vite ! remarqua Allura, inquiète.

Dès qu'elle termina sa phrase, le branchement de bayard de Keith et Lance s'ouvrirent.

\- Red veut le bayard, prévint Lance.

\- Black aussi... Mais ça ne va pas donner le canon à trou de verre ?

\- Ouvrir un trou de verre ici déréglerait complètement les axes de rotations et le magnétisme des planètes ! rétorqua Pidge. Ne faites surtout pas ça !

\- Nan, attend une seconde, commença Hunk. C'était quand ils pilotaient Red ensemble. Là, ils sont dans deux lions différents. Peut-être que ce ne sera pas la même arme.

\- On a plus le temps de réfléchir, fit Allura en grinçant des dents lorsqu'ils parèrent un rayon laser de justesse. Mettez vos bayards, et si c'est le canon à trou de verre, on le rangera !

\- Entendu !

Le couple placèrent les bayards dans les fentes et les actionnèrent. Aussitôt de larges ailes se déployèrent dans le dos de Voltron, augmentant sa vitesse par trois. Il fut si rapide que les cinq amis, qui criaient de panique, peinèrent à maîtriser sa vitesse.

\- Oh bon sang, souffla Shiro en les voyant presque disparaître du radar tant ils étaient rapide.

Sendak se retrouva vite en posture de faiblesse et fut obligé de reculer ses troupes et son vaisseau mère avant que son bouclier ne se brise. Ce n'était qu'une petite victoire : il allait revenir. Les rebelles se chargèrent de le prendre en chasse pour l'empêcher de demander de l'aide en brouillant ses signaux et continuer de faire pression en abîmant son bouclier.

Voltron en profita pour aller sur Terre, Shiro les rejoignant avec un petit vaisseau altéen. L'armé terrienne était tendue, mais ravis de les voir, surtout après cette victoire. Le paladin noir félicita ses amis, et confia à quel point il était impressionné de leurs prouesses. Tous sourirent touchés. Également, ils se sentaient bien plus confiant qu'à leur arrivé après avoir remporter cette bataille.

Retrouver les généraux et soldats de la Garnison leurs donna un sentiment étrange, mais ils étaient content de les revoir. Lorsque Keith fit face à Iverson, la culpabilité le pris. Il se rendait compte qu'il s'était comporté comme un adolescent capricieux avec lui et tenait à enterrer la hache de guerre. Il fit un salut militaire, prouvant ainsi qu'il acceptait son commandement sans broncher et qu'il serait bien plus adulte à l'avenir. Iverson sourit, puis, il se fit distraire par Cosmo à qui il caressa la tête.

\- Pardon mais, commença Lance en s'approchant. Vous savez ce que sont devenu nos familles ?

\- Ils vont arriver, ne vous en faite pas.

Un profond soulagement le fit soupirer et il ferma les yeux en se décontractant, une main sur le cœur. Keith sourit en allant prendre sa main libre pour la caresser. Lui aussi était soulagé d'apprendre que la famille de son compagnon était encore en vie.

\- Nous allons devoir organiser la défense pour le retour de Sendak, commença Shiro vers Iverson. Quelle sont vos troupes ?

\- Je crois que vous allez devoir voir ça avec un autre commandant.

\- Très bien, qui s'est ?

Iverson se tourna sur le côté en faisant quelques pas en arrière. Shiro tourna la tête avant que son regard ne s'arrondisse. Intrigués par sa réaction de stupeur, ses amis jetèrent un œil dans la même direction. Ils virent un homme s'approcher : la peau mate, les cheveux brun courts avec une frange qui pointait sur son front, et des lunettes. Son pas était rapide, lourd, et ses yeux foudroyaient sèchement le paladin noir.

Ce dernier se raidit en blêmissant, ravalant difficilement sa salive. Keith aussi devint mal à l'aise et se cacha presque derrière Lance. Lorsque l'homme fut à quelques mètres, Shiro leva les mains pour demander indirectement la paix.

\- Est-ce que t'es sérieux ?!

\- Adam, je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que son fiancé le prit dans ses bras. Surpris, s'attendant à être sévèrement réprimandé et rejeté, il osa à peine le toucher. Finalement, son cœur vibrant de joie de retrouver ce contact après trois longues années, il l'entoura de ses bras en soupirant.

Plus en retrait, le reste de Voltron sourit, attendrit, et leur laissèrent le temps de se retrouver après tant de temps. Adam refusa de pleurer, au combien ses yeux commençaient à devenir humides, mais il s'apaisa de la présence qu'il n'aurait pas cru retrouver un jour. Finalement, il parvint à se séparer de lui. Shiro le regarda avec culpabilité, tristesse et affection.

\- Adam, je suis vraiment...

\- T'es sérieux, là ?! cria son amant en s'énervant brusquement, pinçant ses joues pour les tirer. Premièrement, tu t'en vas sans même me laisser un mot. Deuxièmement, tu disparais, Troisièmement, tu reviens avec un bras alien avant de disparaître à nouveau. Et quatrièmement, TU PRENDS LE GAMIN AVEC TOI ?!

Il se tourna soudainement vers Keith qui était raide et qui cherchait à se faire le plus petit possible. Il lâcha son fiancé pour aller vers lui et le prendre également dans ses bras, puis il l'écarta en le tenant par les épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Oh, bon sang, ce que t'as grandit, souffla-t-il en le voyant faire presque la même taille que lui, avant de s'énerver à nouveau et de lui pincer les joues comme le garçon le craignait. Tu aurais pu me prévenir, toi aussi ! Décidément, vous êtes bien frères : pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Je suis toujours obligé de réparer vos erreurs !

\- Pardon, geignirent pauvrement les deux frangins, tête basse.

Derrière eux, leurs amis se mirent à rirent, ne s'attendant pas à une telle scène. Lance put mieux voir à quoi ressemblait la dynamique familiale dans laquelle Keith avait pu vivre, et finalement, il comprenait mieux ce côté tête brûlée explosif. Adam n'était pas du genre à avoir sa langue dans sa poche et n'hésitait pas à râler lorsqu'il en avait envie.

Comment un type qui n'employait jamais le ton de respect envers ses supérieurs avait pu être promu commandant ? Il soupçonnait que la pénurie de main-d'œuvre y était pour quelque chose. Ou alors, Iverson avait fait exprès car il savait que Voltron allait collaborer avec Adam, et donc, réunir les deux fiancés.

\- Passons, on se racontera nos aventures plus tard, soupira le fiancé du paladin noir en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Suivez-moi, vos familles doivent être arrivés.

Lance et Hunk bondirent sur place, un large sourire aux lèvres. Keith sourit, touché de la joie de son amant, et entre-laça ses doigts aux sien pour marcher avec lui. Adam vit aussitôt leurs mains jointes. Il les dépassa d'un pas rapide en lançant sa dernière bombe.

\- Ah bah, enfin, tu t'es confessé, depuis tes douze ans, il était temps !

Keith se raidit en rougissant brusquement, tous se tournant vers lui pour le dévisager avec stupéfaction. Du moins, à part Shiro qui était déjà courant, mais qui avait eu la décence de garder le silence. Lance bredouilla.

\- Alors tu...

\- S'il te plaît, pas maintenant, geignit son amant en détournant le regard, ayant parfaitement réussi à fuir le sujet jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai rien dit, soupira Adam. T'as pas changer. Mon dieu, à ce rythme là tu vas te marier dans cinquante ans.

Tous explosèrent de rire, à par le concerné qui cru mourir d'embarras. Ils traversèrent l'immense place militaire envahie par les troupes qui courraient dans tous les sens, ainsi que les véhicules et les vaisseaux qui étaient apprêtés. Ils entrèrent dans le large bâtiment pour rejoindre un grand hall. Beaucoup de réfugiés fraîchement récupérés étaient présents et attendaient d'être transférés dans des bunkers sécurisés. Parmi eux, trois familles qui se soutenaient se démarquèrent, accompagné par Iverson et d'autre de ses hommes. Hunk, Pidge et Lance les reconnurent immédiatement.

\- Maman..., souffla le paladin bleu d'une voix à peine audible, les larmes montant à ses yeux et serrant sa gorge.

Keith sourit en lâchant sa main pour le laisser courir vers eux. Ses petits cousins se précipitèrent sur lui en premier, il se jeta à genoux au sol pour les attraper et les serrer contre lui. Puis, sa fratrie et ses parents arrivèrent pour le serrer également, tous pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Hunk aussi put enlacer ses parents, son oncle et sa tante. Quant à Pidge, retrouver la chaleur de sa mère et son chien lui fit un bien fou. Tous eurent le droit à quelques minutes pour apprécier ces retrouvailles, et racontèrent brièvement les derniers événements.

En faisant voyager son regard, Keith remarqua que des membres manquaient. Lance et Hunk devinrent blêmes en apprenant la nouvelle, avant que les larmes ne montent. Les grand-parents du cubain n'étaient plus, et les neveux du cuisinier non plus. Depuis l'occupation, beaucoup avaient péris. La plus grosse attaque était prévu dans quelques jours, Sendak les menaçant depuis un long moment. Si Voltron avait prit plus de temps, d'autres personnes, surtout des soldats, auraient perdu la vie.

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire leurs deuils, les Galras allaient revenir, et ils avaient absolument besoin de s'organiser. Lance fit un signe à son amant. Il était encore bouleversé par la nouvelle, mais il fit l'effort de sourire pour inviter Keith à le rejoindre. Ce dernier s'approcha et le laissa passer un bras dans son dos.

\- Maman, je te présente Keith.

\- Enchanté, sourit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, ce qui le surpris. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que mon fils ait trouvé quelqu'un qui le rende heureux !

\- On commençait à désespérer, pouffa Rachel, la cadette de Lance de deux années, son jumeau Marco riant à son tour.

\- Hey, c'est pas sympa ! Et le respect des aînés ?!

\- Il est mort le jour même où t'as fait une danse du ventre à Varadero dans une combinaison de requin.

\- Ne parle pas de ça maintenant ! cria-t-il précipitamment en essayant de la faire taire, écarlate, mais ses cadets explosèrent de rire en menaçant indirectement de montrer la vidéo compromettante.

\- Poussin, commença leur mère, attirant son attention. J'aurais autre chose à te dire... Suis-moi, ton ami peut venir aussi.

Intrigué de tant de sérieux, il hocha la tête et la suivit plus loin. Il découvrit une femme qui tenait un calepin, elle avait des cheveux bruns, une peau basanée et des lunettes devant ses prunelles bleues. Sa tenue montra qu'elle faisait partie de la garnison, mais étrangement, il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. C'est en remarquant les badges sur sa poitrine qu'il comprit qu'elle venait de la section des expéditions spatiales. Ce qui le figea d'inquiétude c'est de voir à quel point elle lui ressemblait.

La femme semblait avoir près de la trentaine et discutaient avec un homme qui devait être un peu moins âgés qu'elle. Ils se turent lorsque Lance arriva près d'eux avec sa mère.

\- Lance, je te présente Veronica et Louis... Ce sont tes demi-frère et sœur.

Il les dévisagea, sa gorge se nouant difficilement. Ces gens étaient les enfants de son père biologique.

\- Comment..., commença-t-il, mais sa voix se fit étrangler par la pression de sa gorge.

\- Ce qu'on pourrait appeler notre "père" va être jugé pour tout ce qu'il a fait, expliqua Veronica. Louis et moi venons du mariage qu'il a eut avec notre mère qui a eu notre garde exclusive il y a longtemps. Quand la justice lui ait tombé dessus, on a tenu à témoigner : c'est comme ça qu'on a rencontrer ta maman.

\- Depuis quand ? osa-t-il demander.

\- Deux ans et demi, maintenant. On aurait aimé te rencontrer, mais tu as disparu avant qu'on ne puisse se donner un rendez-vous.

Il était encore secoué, mais savoir que ce monstre allait enfin être juger lui faisait plaisir. Il n'était pas du genre à juger les gens par les actions de leurs parents, il n'avait donc rien contre le fait d'apprendre à les connaître.

Keith était resté en retrait, ne voulant pas les déranger, même s'il avait envie de soutenir son amant. C'est ce dernier qui vint le chercher, attrapant sa main pour le tirer un pas en avant afin qu'il soit à ses côtés.

\- Je vous présente Keith, sourit-il, faisant le premier pas vers cette nouvelle fratrie qu'il acceptait malgré tout.

\- Enchantée, sourit Veronica, son frère faisant de même, tous deux comprenant la subtilité de l'approche. On serait ravis de passer du temps avec vous deux quand tout ça sera fini.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, répondit Keith après un échange de regard avec son amoureux.

\- Désolée, commença la femme en donnant sa carte pour que Lance ait son numéro. Je ne peux pas rester, je dois rencontrer une certaine "Acxa" qui doit faire la liaison avec nos forces et les siennes. Je vous laisse.

\- Oh, attends, une seconde ! réagit aussitôt Lance, les yeux ronds, soucieux, avant de pointer son indexe vers le ciel en signe d'avertissement. Tu ne lui donnes pas ton nom, tu lui dis rien ! Ni même comment tu manges ton sofrito !

Elle rit après quelques secondes de surprise. Puis, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec une expression taquine et féline qui ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne.

\- Hey, n'oublie pas que maintenant, tu es un cadet !

Il râla pour la forme, mais lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, il souffla avec amusement, un sentiment chaleureux envahissant son cœur. Louis attira son attention en lui présentant son téléphone. Sur l'écran, il put voir une femme à la peau claire et aux cheveux frisés tenir deux enfants contre elle, une petite fille et un petit garçon. Ils étaient jeune, ayant entre six et huit ans.

\- C'est ma femme, Lisa, et nos deux enfants, Nadia et Sylvio.

\- Ce sont mes neveux ? souffla-t-il, l'émotion le gagnant tant qu'il posa une main sur sa bouche en fixant la photo.

\- Oui. Tu pourras les voir quand on se réunira après la guerre.

\- Ce serait super...

Louis pouffa, mais était touché de le voir si émut. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux à son tour.

\- Aller, je crois que ton équipe va avoir besoin de toi.

Il sourit plus encore en ayant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Mon petit frère est un héros, rien que ça. Les petits vont vraiment adorer entendre ça !

Une fierté immense gonfla sa poitrine et un immense sourire élargie ses lèvres. Les larmes aux yeux, mais faisant tout pour garder la tête haute, il se redressa avec assurance et vantardise.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je n'allais pas laisser l'univers sans défense !

Louis et sa mère rirent. Bien qu'à contre-cœur, il les salua avant de partir avec Keith, serrant toujours sa main dans la sienne. Tout de même inquiet, le demi-Galra se tourna vers lui.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais, sourit Lance. Mieux que jamais !

Il sourit en caressant ses doigts avec les siens, et ils rejoignirent leur équipe.

L'armée s'organisa rapidement et Voltron remonta dans le géant mécanique pour repartir avec la flotte. Un lourd vaisseau de guerre nommé "Atlas" les accompagnèrent également, dirigé par Adam et piloté avec d'anciens camarades de classes des jeunes gens. Un froid était présent entre James et Keith, mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment pour en débattre.

Tous se mirent en position, entourant le Teludav qui était près de la terre. La rébellion avait déployé un bouclier énergétique autour de la planète : une invention impressionnante de Slav. Sans surprise, la troupe qui avait maintenue la pression sur le vaisseau de Sendak dû revenir, beaucoup ayant malheureusement péris sous la contre-attaque reçu. Apprendre que Rolo était l'un d'eux jeta une vague de peine sur le groupe.

Ils s'excusèrent auprès de Nyma. La femme répondit que son ami était déjà au courant des risques, et que ce n'était pas grave, mais ça voix tremblait, trahissant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Cet homme était comme un frère pour elle, mais la guerre les empêchait sadiquement de s'attarder sur sa mort pour le moment.

Sendak arriva, et la grande bataille commença. Le vaisseau mère avait un bouclier particulièrement résistant. Fort heureusement, la collaboration d'Acxa leur permirent d'en apprendre la faille. L'Altas, chargé d'une arme réglée spécialement pour cette tâche, tira et le brisa. Voltron n'eut plus qu'à détruire le vaisseau d'un coup d'épée. Ils continuèrent de combattre la flotte qui restaient, ainsi que celle qui arrivait en renfort, mais Sendak parvint à s'échapper pour atterrir sur l'un des satellites de Pluton. Shiro n'attendit pas une seconde pour le rejoindre : il avait un compte a réglé avec lui.

Adam était inquiet pour lui, et ses hurlements sur son comportement irréfléchi et trop téméraire en fit rire plus d'un. Il ne l'écouta que d'une oreille, bien qu'il comprenait ses inquiétudes. En arrivant sur Kerberos, endroit même où sa mission avait tournée au fiasco, il prit la parole.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, honey, je ne compte pas perdre.

\- C'est ce que tu dis toujours ! enragea Adam en tapant du poing sur le panneau de commande, sa voix vibrant de ses inquiétudes malgré lui.

\- Mais avant je n'avais pas ce bras. Il a toujours dit que c'était la pointe de la technologie Galra, une arme redoutable et mortelle.

Son bras s'illumina de mauve et vibra d'une énergie sombre qu'il avait peiné à combattre.

\- Je suis persuadé que le tester lui fera grandement plaisir, souffla-t-il sombrement en foudroyant Sendak du regard.

Il s'élança dans un combat acharné. Ses amis et son amoureux étaient inquiets pour lui, mais tous respectèrent sa volonté. Après tout ce par quoi il était passé, il était tout à fait normal que ce soit à lui de mener ce combat.

La flotte terrienne combinée à celle de la rébellion se défendirent avec ferveur, faisant tomber un vaisseau Galra après l'autre. Le bouclier autour de la terre fini par s'épuiser, et le Teludav prit la relève en tirant sur les ennemis qui tentaient une percé pour entré dans l'atmosphère de la planète. Voltron ne pouvait pas être partout, bien malgré la vitesse incroyable que ses ailes pouvaient lui offrir, mais les armés au sol parvinrent à détruire les quelques vaisseaux qui étaient parvenus à approcher trop près de la terre.

Pour tout le monde, le combat était rude, et beaucoup périr ou manquèrent de mourir. Ce n'est qu'après de longue heure, tous complètement épuisés, que le dernier vaisseau Galra explosa. En se tournant vers Pluton, Voltron découvrit que Sendak était au sol, et que Shiro était debout, mais gravement blessé. Altas vola à son secoure. Puis, Adam annonça sur toutes les ondes.

\- La menace Galra a été complètement écartée. Je répète : la menace Galra a été écartée.

Sur la terre et dans les vaisseaux, tous explosèrent de joies : ils crièrent, s'enlacèrent et agitèrent les bras en l'air, beaucoup applaudissant. Voltron s'inquiéta pour Shiro, mais Pidge, en regardant ses signe vitaux, leur annonça qu'il était toujours vivant, bien que mal en point.

Tous regagnèrent la terre, la rébellion les accompagnant pour reprendre des forces. Le groupe d'amis se réunit à l'hôpital, attendant avec angoisse que les médecins terminent de soigner leur leader. Ils tournèrent en rond en se rongeant les sangs pendant de longues heures, mais finalement, une femme s'approcha d'eux. Elle avait son masque de chirurgie baissé, ses gants ensanglantés retirés juste avant de venir. De l'hémoglobine la tâchait encore, mais elle savait qu'après autant de temps, le groupe avait besoin d'avoir des nouvelles.

Tous bondirent sur leurs pieds, Adam et Keith prenant les devants.

\- Alors ? demanda le commandant de l'Atlas.

\- Il est tiré d'affaire, annonça la chirurgienne en les faisant tous soupirer d'un profond soulagement. En vu de ses antécédents médicaux, on était inquiet de voir dans quel état il était, mais sa maladie semble être stabilisée. Je ne lui recommande cependant de ne pas continuer sa carrière militaire.

\- Il a des séquelles ? s'inquiéta Keith.

\- Sur le plans physique, non.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

\- Je ne suis pas psychologue, mais après autant d'épreuves, il aura besoin d'un suivit particulier.

\- J'y veillerais, et si jamais il n'y va pas, je l'attacherais à une chaise et je le lancerais dans la salle, promis Adam, jouant les durs pour dissimuler ses sentiments qui étaient à fleurs de peau, ce qui fit rire le groupe.

\- Il va avoir besoin de repos, mais vous pourrez le voir demain.

\- Entendu, merci beaucoup.

La chirurgienne repartit, les laissant entre eux. Adam frotta ses yeux en poussant un profond soupir. Keith le comprit et frictionna doucement son épaule. Son aîné répondit d'une tape derrière sa tête, geste habituel qui le fit rire.

\- Ah, décidément, vous allez finir par me donner un arrêt cardiaque, tous les deux, soupira-t-il en pivotant pour voir les autres. Bien, quelqu'un à faim ? On pourrait faire des burgers.

\- Oh, oui ! sautilla Romelle en tapant dans ses mains, elle et Allura ayant beaucoup entendu parler de ces merveilles terriennes.

\- Toute cette histoire m'a ouvert l'appétit ! sourit Hunk. Je ne serais pas contre !

\- Si y'a une bonne plâtré de frites, je suis partante, souffla Pidge, l'image mentale la faisant rêver autant que Matt.

\- Allons-y, alors.

Ils partirent ensemble, s'autorisant à se détendre un peu avant d'avoir à organiser la bataille finale avec Haggar. Ce combat sera aussi dur, si ce n'est plus, que celui qu'ils venaient de mener, mais ensemble, ils étaient prêt à tout affronter.


	28. Epilogue

La sortie de la maire se fit sous les exclamations de tous. Shiro et Adam sourirent et rirent, main dans la main, en recevant du riz sur la tête. Leurs amis et familles s'exclamèrent joyeusement en applaudissant. Celle de Lance ainsi que celle de Matt et Pidge étaient présentes, le couple leur ayant proposé de venir en disant que "la famille de leurs amis était également la leur".

Le combat contre Haggar avait été rude, et beaucoup étaient passé à deux doigts de la mort. Heureusement, et surprenant tout le monde, Lotor avait joint ses forces aux leurs. Il ne l'avait pas fait par charité, mais parce qu'il avait des comptes à rendre à sa mère. C'est en remportant le combat de justesse, qu'ils comprirent qu'il en avait après les pierres de puissances. Cependant, il n'était pas un sorcier. Au combien il pouvait avoir une part altéenne, son corps n'était pas fait pour supporter autant de puissance : tout avait explosé dans une gerbe de lumière, et son corps n'a jamais pu être retrouvé.

Allura supposait que la quintessence qui l'habitait depuis la naissance lui avait fait perdre peu à peu la raison, et que se nourrir d'un peu de l'énergie qu'il détournait des colonies altéenne n'avait rien arrangé. Il était devenu fou, en désirant toujours plus, et c'était ce qui avait causé sa perte.

De retour sur Terre, tous avaient pu retrouver leur famille. Allura, Coran et Romelle n'étaient pas restés longtemps, tenant à accepté la proposition des arussiens : installer les altéens sauvés des colonies sur Arus. Ils n'avaient pas la prétention d'en faire une nouvelle Altéa, mais cette proposition de cohabitation sur une planète qui se rapprochait beaucoup de celle disparue leur réchauffait le cœur.

Voltron était resté en contact avec eux par le biais de mails, de réseaux sociaux et d'appels visuels. Néanmoins, les trois altéens étaient revenus pour un événement très important qui était le mariage de Shiro et Adam. Le couple avait tout organisé rapidement, ne voulant plus attendre une seconde de plus après tant d'années de souffrance loin l'un de l'autre.

Pendant cette journée incroyable, Lance avait la chance d'être avec toute sa famille, même ses deux aînés, sa belle-sœur et ses neveux. Ces derniers passèrent leur temps à jouer avec ses cousins qui avaient environs le même âge. Louis et Veronica étaient accompagnés de leur mère qui se montra particulièrement ouverte et compatissante envers celle de Lance. Les deux femmes s'entendaient très bien, au grand bonheur de leurs enfants.

Après le repas, il y eu le fameux bal de mariage. Keith accepta de danser avec son compagnon, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas certaine coutume. Après la danse, où il s'était retrouvé embarqué dans une farandole ridicule avec toute son équipe, il revint à sa table, rejoignant sa mère et Cosmo qui était couché sur le sol. Lance prit place à ses côtés peu après, arrivant en plein milieux de l'explication des coutumes matrimoniales.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on doit jeter du riz, souffla Krolia, complètement perdue.

\- C'est pour porter bonheur et prospérité, il me semble, répondit Lance en lui offrant un verre de vin pour lequel elle le remercia.

\- C'est beaucoup d'acte superstitieux pour un seul événement...

\- Et encore, Shiro et Adam n'ont pas tout fait. Comme je te l'ai expliqué, il y a beaucoup plus de petits gestes et autre cérémonie qui peuvent être faite, fit Keith en haussant les épaules.

\- Moi j'aime bien, ça donne un côté festif, commenta Lance.

\- Je trouve qu'avoir besoin d'autant de "charmes" pour porter chance est suspect, répliqua Krolia. Comme si le couple lui-même doutait de la solidité de son mariage par leurs propres moyens.

\- C'est exactement ça ! s'exclama son fils en la pointant de ses mains, les yeux écarquillés et profondément soulagé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on doit forcément faire tout ça !

\- Oh _dios_ , vous êtes sérieux ? s'étrangla Lance, presque offusqué.

\- Franchement, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, par moment ? lui demanda son amant.

\- Peut-être certaine traditions, mais je trouve ça cool de jeter du riz, ou encore d'être porté sur une chaise ! Babe, la jarretière retirée avec les dents !

Keith leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un profond soupir. Krolia allait répliquer, mais es mères de tout le monde arrivèrent pour l'emporter avec elle sans qu'elle ne puisse avoir le temps de protester.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? souffla le demi-Galra en voyant les femmes sembler comploter, sa mère perdue au centre.

\- Encore une tradition, mais apparemment, surtout du côté de mon grand frère et ma grande sœur : les mères préparent le petit-déjeuné des jeunes mariés, mais pas n'importe lequel ! Il faut un thème et tout doit être fait la veille avec la récupération des décorations du mariage ! Aussi, les repas qui suivent doivent reprendre les restes de celui du mariage. Une façon de bien rentabiliser l'événement sans rien gâché.

\- Ça, ça me paraît logique ! C'est pas compliqué d'avoir des traditions utiles, quand même.

Lance but lentement son verre en grattouillant la tête de Cosmo de son autre main, l'angoisse serrant ses tripes. Non loin d'eux, Pidge, Hunk, Romelle, Coran et Allura écoutèrent discrètement sans qu'ils ne le remarquent.

Le groupe des mères quittèrent la salle, Krolia semblant toujours aussi décontenancée par tout cet enthousiasme, mais étant visiblement partante pour participer. Ce départ encouragea un peu le cubain qui se lança après s'être éclaircit la gorge, prenant une posture nonchalante pour camoufler sa nervosité.

\- Et comment toi tu verrais ton mariage ?...

\- Quoi ? Mais ce serait...

Keith le dévisagea, perdu. Si il devait se marier, ce serait avec lui, il trouvait ça logique, et ce cheminement de pensé le fit soudainement rougir. Plongés tous les deux dans l'embarras, ils se remirent à boire comme si c'était la solution miracle pour fuir la situation. Agacés par cette dernière, leurs amis commencèrent à arracher la nappe de la table voisine avec les dents.

\- Ok, là, ça suffit, râla Pidge en se levant.

Elle monta jusqu'à la scène devant les danseurs et prit un micro, faisant signe à Marco, qui était aux platines, de baisser le son.

\- S'il vous plaît, j'ai un truc super important à dire !

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Shiro blêmi, connaissant cette formulation qui était toujours mauvais signe. Adam ne comprit pas pourquoi il était si angoissé, mais était plutôt curieux. La jeune fille reprit.

\- Merci. Premièrement...

Elle pointa les époux du doigt.

\- Vous êtes magnifiques, vous méritez l'univers !

Tous rirent, dont le paladin noir qui se sentit soulagé. Il l'avouait, il s'attendait à une vanne ou une anecdote peu honorable sur sa personne. Puis, Pidge se tourna vers Keith et Lance pour s'exclamer, agacée et à bout de nerf.

\- Et bon sang, est-ce que vous allez clairement vous demandez en mariage un jour, ou vous comptez encore tourner autour du pot ?

Le couple devint brusquement écarlate tandis que les autres explosèrent de rire. Ils tentèrent de se justifier pour se défiler, mais seuls des sons incohérents passaient leurs lèvres. En voyant son amant si mal à l'aise, Lance cru comprendre que ce sujet était encore trop tôt. Bien que peiné, il se frotta la nuque pour le rassurer. Cela faisait neuf mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, enfin pour lui du moins, mais après deux ans de séparation, Keith avait peut-être besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir au long terme.

\- Tu sais, tout ce qui m'importe c'est d'être avec toi, donc si tu n'as pas envie, ça m'ira...

\- Q-quoi ? Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Attend... Alors tu...

Ils se dévisagèrent, plus rouge que jamais. Pidge sauta sur l'occasion tandis que les invités suivaient avidement l'échange en chuchotant et soufflant sous le suspense.

\- Bon, commença la paladin verte. Vous voulez vous épouser, oui ou non ?

\- Eh bien..., commença Lance en se tournant vers son petit-ami.

Ce dernier lui sourit, un peu timidement, le laissant comprendre sa réponse, mais au cas ou, il fit un effectua un petit hochement de la tête. Fou de joie, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il se jeta à son cou pour les renverser au sol en s'exclamant, manquant de peu d'écraser Cosmo. Tout le monde sifflèrent et les félicitèrent, leurs amis proches criant de soulagement de les voir enfin conclure.

\- Je te ferais une demande plus correcte, d'accord ? ria Lance en se relevant avec lui.

\- J'espère bien, le charia son, désormais, fiancé en essuyant sa larme de joie sur sa joue.

Ils s'embrassèrent, comblé.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, tous venant les féliciter personnellement les un après les autres. Shiro avoua être ému d'avoir eu cette officialisation le jour de son mariage. Il confia que c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'ils pouvaient lui faire. Le couple l'avait enlacé, touché.

La nuit se vit être assez courte, même si tout le monde se réveilla à midi pour découvrir la décoration et le repas que les mères des familles avaient fait. L'estomac encore sensible, et beaucoup ayant la gueule de bois, les invités ne mangèrent pas beaucoup, mais firent tout de même honneur à la cuisine offerte.

Le reste de la journée se déroula par des jeux, des discussions, jusqu'à achever les festivités le soir qui vint. Le lendemain, les jeunes mariés firent leurs valises pour partir en voyage de noce, leurs amis et famille les accompagnant à l'aéroport pour les saluer.

Il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui partaient, Lance et Keith aussi devaient prendre un vaisseau, mais eux, ils quittaient la Terre pour quelques mois. Ils avaient décidé de rejoindre Krolia et la coalisions pour faire des lames de Marmora une aide humanitaire afin d'aider les peuples anciennement sous occupation à se relever. Des Galras cherchaient toujours à prendre le pouvoir, ils auront encore à se battre, mais bien moins qu'avant.

Le couple se rendit à la garnison après avoir saluer amis et famille pour rejoindre Krolia qui les attendait. En arrivant, ils découvrirent l'ancienne générale de Lotor avec Veronica. Les deux femmes semblaient bien s'entendre... Trop bien au goût de Lance.

\- Oh, j'y crois pas, souffla-t-il en fulminant. Elle se rapproche de ma frangine !

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrive, pouffa Keith, sa main dans la sienne. Acxa aurait très bien pu partir après la guerre.

\- Pourquoi **ma** sœur ? Pourquoi pas celle d'un autre ?

Acxa portait la tenue grise de la garnison, prouvant qu'elle restait bien sur terre et que, visiblement, elle était une nouvelle collègue de la cubaine. Au loin, les jeunes femmes pouffaient et se lançaient quelques petits regards qui prouvaient qu'elles se plaisaient, ce qui rendait Lance malade.

Krolia vint vers eux pour les saluer et leur parler de leur prochaine mission. Rapidement, elle les découvrit plus complice, plus par les échanges de regards qu'ils avaient régulièrement que le fait qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas la main.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

Le couple se regarda quelques secondes, cherchant le consentement de l'autre, avant de se retourner vers elle avec un sourire.

\- On est fiancé, annonça Keith.

\- Oh, vraiment ? sourit-elle. Qui a demandé ?

\- Pidge, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Stupéfaite, elle perdit son sourire en les regardant monter dans le vaisseau avec Cosmo à leurs talons. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, complètement perdue, avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Encore une de leur tradition, je présume.

Puis, elle monta à son tour sur la rampe d'accès. Elle perçu vaguement un bout de la discussion de son fils avec son fiancé.

\- On organise ça pour notre retour ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je te trouverais déjà une planète qui déchire pour te faire ta demande correctement, et il n'y a pas à marchander là dessus !

\- Si tu veux, pouffa Keith, même s'il trouvait qu'il n'était pas obligé de le faire. Je ne sais pas si on aura le temps pour des noces, tu sais ?

\- On trouvera le temps pour ça, croit moi !

Ils rirent.

\- On repartira en mission après, alors, sourit Keith.

Lance embrassa tendrement sa joue.

\- Qui sait ce qu'on trouvera sur notre chemin à ce moment là...

\- C'est à dire ? demanda son fiancé avec un sourire, sachant parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

\- On reviendra peut-être à trois...

Toujours en souriant, un bras enroulé autour de ses hanches, il caressa son nez du sien.

\- Seulement à trois ?

Lance, pouffa, tendrement surpris et fou de joie.

\- On a le temps d'être bien plus !

Krolia les regarda rire et s'embrasser avec un sourire, heureuse de voir que son fils soit ainsi comblé.


End file.
